Dustin 10 Classical Adventure
by dustinhogan83
Summary: This is a story heavily inspired by CMC Disney Adventures by SaurusRock625. After busting a tempted robbery by Spellweaver, Dustin and company find a book filled with both Disney and non Disney stories. But they find this book is no ordinary book when they get sucked into it. Follow Dustin and his friends as they traverse the worlds of (in my opinion) some THE GREATEST movies.
1. The Great Big Book of Everything

**This is a story heavily inspired by CMC Disney Adventures by SaurusRock625. After busting a tempted robbery by Spellweaver, Dustin and company find a book filled with both Disney and non Disney stories. But they find this book is no ordinary book when they get sucked into it. Follow Dustin and his friends as they traverse the worlds of (in my opinion) some THE GREATEST Disney and Non Disney movies of all time!**

**Stories Include:**

**Disney**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the witch and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch.**

**Non Disney**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, The Road to El Dorado, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda and Quest for Camelot.**

**I might add more stories later on, but this is it for now. I assure you that each story is going to be multiple chapters long, so I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

* * *

**The Great Big Book of Everything**

* * *

**Bellwood Library**

It was a nice day in the city of Bellwood. In the Bellwood Library, there are many people, humans an aliens alike, enjoying heir time reading in the library or renting a book to read at home for later.

It's been a few months and humans and aliens have been living together in peace. There are some people in town who have some strong feelings against aliens, but thankfully most humans in town like aliens. Some aliens and humans have even married and had children.

Anyway, many humans and aliens were enjoying their day in the library. Until an explosion was heard, the front doors blown away, revealing a person.

It was a girl about nineteen years off age. She has white, shoulder-length hair with a black spiked headband. She wears a black choker around her neck, her bag is white, still wears a white necklace, a black top with a purple sweater over it, a magenta skirt, grey leggings, and black boots. This was Charmcaster's younger sister, Spellweaver.

(AN/ This is the Charmcaster from the Reboot, just so you know, but I gave her a different name)

Behind her were four stone creatures. But these creatures heavily differ from Charmcaster's stone creatures. They were massive creature with their entire bodies wrapped in purple Crystalline thorns, their wrists and ankles have manacles on them. They have broken chains on their arms, but the chains connecting their feet are intact. They each . They have large, red, toothy maws and beady, glowing purple eyes. Thy have muscular frames and has large hands and feet, though their limbs are rather thin. Each of their limbs sport three digits with long, purple crystalline claws. The Dark Thorn also has two enormous antlers and a massive mane mad of the same purple, crystalline material.

Spellweaver: "Alright. Hopefully this place has what I'm looking for." Spellweaver said as she went of to search for whatever it is she's looking for. However one of the security guards came in front of her.

Guard: "Hold it right there little missy!" The security guard said, aiming his gun. Of course, Spellweaver wasn't deterred. The one of her stone creatures grabbed the guard and literally threw him half way across the room. The creature roared as Spellweaver smirked.

Spellweaver: Somee people never learn." Spellweaver said as she continued to walk and browed through many shelves. Eventually she found what she was looking for.

Spellweaver: "There you are." Spellweaver said as she used her magic to grab the book in question. Held in her magical grasp was a strange looking book. The book was light blue with five symbols on it on the front and back. One was strange looking mouse head, the second was a crescent moon with a fisherman on it, the third was a globe, the fourth was the number twenty, and fifth was a lamp. But the book had no title.

Spellweaver: "Finally. After so many months of searching I've found it. With this book, I'll have many worlds to dominate." Spellweaver said with a sinister smile.

Voice: "Not of I have a say it!" Said a female voice. Spellweaver was surprised ad looked to see the owner of the voice.

It was a twnety-one year old woman with a purple dress with a pink ribbon around her waist and a black crown on her head. In addition to that, she wears black fingerless gloves. At the top of her dress, she has a cerise pink gem with a golden border, and she's also wearing long dark purple tights. She's wearing her long silver hair laid out that extended to her thighs, she has orchid eyes, and very dark purple lipstick. She looks slightly thin and tall, and her ears are pointed. This was Charmcaster.

Spellweaver: "Well, if it isn't my overachieving sister, Charmcaster. What brings you hear?" Spellweaver said with a snarky smirk.

Charmcaster: "You know what I'm her sister. Whatever you're planning, you won't succeed." Charmcaster said, making chuckle.

Spellweaver: "Really? Look around you, nimrod! There's five of us, and only one of you. What could you do all be your lone self?" Spellweaver said with a smirk.

Charmcaster: "Who said anything about being alone?" Charmcaster said with a smirk of her own as seven individuals.

The first was a twenty-four year old man with brown hair and hazel blue eyes. He was dressed in a blue T-shirt with black sleeves and a pocket protector on his left chest, blue jean shorts and black and grey shoes. He also Ben wore the Ultimatrix on his left wrist. This was Dustin Hogan.

The second was an exact clone of Dustin, but with silver hair and dressed in white and purple battle armor. He also had a long, purple tail. This was Dustin's clone, Mega Dustin.

Thirdly was a fifteen year old boy dressed a black shirt, blue jeans and a green jacket with white stripes and the number 10 on it, and black and white Converse-style shoes. He wore the Omnitrix on his left wrist. This was Ben Tennyson.

The fourth was a 15 year girl dressed in a white shirt under a red sweater, black stockings under a black mini skirt, and black high heels. Her hair was worn in a high ponytail.

The fifth was a tall and muscular 16 year old young man. He wore a tight black T-shirt over a grey long sleeve shirt, blue pants, and black combat shoes. His hair, although long, was styled into a choppy mullet.

The sixth was a fenale anthropomorphic Spitz-Mix dog with green eyes and orange hair in a curly ponytail. She was dressed in a blue Sorceress gown and held a staff in her hands.

And the seventh was a 15 year old girl had black hair, brown eyes, and wore a black T-shirt, mostly hidden under a pink hooded jacket and a white mini skirt. She has short black hair and sported white tennis shoes. This was Julie Yamamoto. Beside her was a small Galvanic Mechamorph, with a dog-like body. He has no visible mouth but has a tongue. This was Ship.

Charmcaster also had brought some her stone creatures, which are portrayed as large burly humanoid golem-like creatures with pink and white or magenta runes in their stone skin, similar to the carvings on the Charms of Bezel.

Dustin: "Looks like you're the one whose outnumbered Spellweaver!" Dustin said as he transformed into Four Arms while Ben transformed into Chromatone.

Spellweaver: "Fools. Seize them!" Spellweaver said as her stone creatures roared and charged as Charmcaster's stone creatures charged towards them.

Chromatone fired as beam of light at Spellweaver, who summoned a pink energy shield to deflect the attack, only to be tackled by For Arms.

Four Arms: "Gotha!" For Arms said with a smirk.

Spellweaver: "Not for long!" Spellweaver said as she fired pink energy beams from her eyes, knocking Four Arms back. The book in Spellweaers hands was then encased in a pink energy sphere and flew to Gwen's hands.

Gwen: "I'll take this!" Gwen said with a smirk.

Spellweaver: "Give that back!" Spellweaver said as she was then encased in blue light and levitated.

Nega Dustin: "I think not." Nega Dustin said as Kibbles conjured rope and tied Spellweaver. Ship them transformed into a big Cannon as Mega Dustin placed her inside, causing her to be launcher to a far distance. Charmcaster's stone creatures pommeled Spellweaver's and crushed them to pieces.

Kevin: "And good riddance." Kevin said as Four Arms transformed into Alien X and fixed the Library, making it good as new before reverting back to Dustin. Chromatone also reverted back to Ben.

Ben: ",Alright. Now the question is, why steal this?" Ben asked as Dustin took the book from Gwen and looked into it. Strangely enough, it was full of Disney and non Disney stories.

Kevin: "Spellweaver was stealing a book of Disney and non Disney stories? Seriously?" Kevin asked as Charmcaster placed a hand on the book and closed her eyes in concentration.

Charmcaster: "This book is no ordinary book. I can sense some strange magic in it." Char!caster said, puzzling the group.

Voice: "Thank you for saving the library." A voice said, Makin he group see a thirty yet old woman with brown curly hair, brown eyes behind a pair of round glasses, dressed in a black sweater, a white skirt, grey leggings and high heels.

Gwen: No problem." Gwen smiled.

Charmcaster: "You're the owner of this place, correct?" Charmcaster asked, to which the woman nodded.

Eliza: "Yes. I am Eliza by the way." Eliza said with a smile.

Nega Dustin: "Can you explain about this book in particular?" Mega Dustin asked as he held the book.

Eliza: "It's an old book. In fact, it was hear when the library was built many years ago. I'm aurprised it hasn't aged a bit." Eliza said as this information caught their interest.

Eliza: "I've was going to grow it out since nobody seems interested in it." Eliza said as Dustin went wide eyed.

Dustin: "Throw this away? I think not. I'll take it off your hands." During said as Eliza was surprised by his remark.

Gwen: "He's a huge bookworm." Gwen said.

Kevin: "You say bookworm, I say egghead." Kevin chuckled but was elbowed by Charmcaster.

Eliza: "Well, If you like it that much, then it's yours. Consider it a token of my gratitude." Eliza said with a smile.

Dustin: "Thanks." Dustin said with a smile.

Charmcaster: "Plus this gives us the opportunity to study this book's magic." Charmcaster said.

* * *

**Dustin's House**

The gang were at Dustin's house. Charmcaster was using her magic to get some answers about the book while the others were sitting around Charmcaster, hoping she got some answers.

Charmcaster eventually ceased the pink glow in her hands and opened her eyes.

Charmcaster: "Okay. I managed to get the answers we need." Charmcaster said, catching the others' interest.

Kevin: "Lay it on us." Kevin said as Charmcaster cleared her throat.

Charmcaster: "Okay. As stated, is is no ordinary book. This is a very powerful book filled with stories that lead to many worlds of magic and wonder." Charmcaster said.

Gwen: "But why would Spellweaver want this book in particular." Gwen asked.

Charmcaster: "Because it as a sort of gatewayto those worlds. You see, the magic in the book will tap into the Mana of people, allowing them to go into the book! This will also let them explore the worlds in the book, as well as interacting with the inhabitants of those worlds!" Charmcaster said as the others were shocked by this intel.

Dustin: "Huh. No wonder Spellweaver wanted to jack this." Dustin said as he opens the book.

Charmcaster: "Now how the book's magic works, I have know clue." Char!caster said asDustin had a sense of nostalgia, and Charmcaser could tell.

Charmcater: "I see you're enjoying it." Charmcaster said with a smile, admiring Dustin's amusement.

Dustin: "You bet I do. Man, so many classics. The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Balso, Ferngully the Last Rainforest. Aw man, all of these take me back." Dustin said as Julie went to see the contents in this story.

Julie: "Yeah. I remember enjoying moa of these when I was just a kid. The remakes pale in comparison to he originals." Julie said with a smile.

Dustin: "That ain't no shit sister." During said as the book suddenly emit pink mist, engulfing Dustin, Ben, Nega Dutin, Julie, Ship and Kibbles.

Dutisn: "Whoa! What the hell?" Dustin asked panickingly.

Gwen: "Guys!" Gwen said worriedly.

Ben: "Aw Man!" Ben said as the six were then sucked into the book.

Kevin: "Uh, what the hell just happened?" Kevin asked.

Charmcaster: "It must have been the book's magic." Charmcaster said in shock.

Ship: "Ship, ship!" Ship said, worried for Julie.

Gwen: "Regardless, well need to contact Sparky, Fenika, and maybe Bella." Gwen said as she went to pull out a Plumber's Badge.

Sparky: "No need." Sparkydaid as in a blueflash, Sparky, Fenika, Bella and Ben Professor Paradox were present.

Kevin: "That was fast." Kevin said in slight sarcasm.

Charmcaster: "Perhaps you four can help us?" Charmcaster asked the four.

Fenika: "You may want to get comfortable, because we have tons to discuss." Fenika said as Gwen, Kevin and Charmcaster were prepared to listen to what the four have to say.

To be continued…

* * *

**Well, that's prologue. And just so you know, charmcaser is a redeemable character in the Dustin 10 series.**

**And yes, I named the prologue after the bookvrom he classic Disney show, Stanley. It was a really good show that I would watch when I was younger.**


	2. 10,000 Leagues under the sea

**Welcome to chapter two of this story. I figured the best world to start off is in the Little mermaid.**

**Stories Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, Oliver and Company, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, he with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, and A Bug's Life.**

**Non Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda and Quest for Camelot.**

**I might add more stories later on, but this is it for now. I assure you that each story is going to be multiple chapters long, so I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

* * *

**10,000 Leagues Under the Sea**

* * *

/Dustin's POV/

I was waking up but I felt like I went through a car wreck. But the thing is I felt like I was under water for some reason. One I opened my eyes, I saw that we were…underwater? I was getting a little panicked when I noticed my legs felt, different for lack of a better word. I looked to were my legs should be and I saw what looked like a manta ray's tail. On my back were the fins of a manta ray too.

I looked to my friends who were coming back into consciousness too. Ben had a deep green tail with lighter tail fins, Julie had a tail resembling that of a Koi fish and had a pink seashell bra covering her chest, Mega Dustin had six white and purple octopus tentacles, and Kibbles had a tail of a seal and a blue seashell bra.

Ben: "Wait! Are we…" Ben didn't finish as he noticed he had a fishtail in place of his legs. The others noticed this as well.

Julie: "Are we…merfolk?" Julie said as the others looked at my direction. And they were stunned to say the least.

Ben: "Whoa! Do you have manta ray parts on you?" Ben asked me as I just grugged. I then realized something.

Dustin: "Wait a minute. We're under water right? I think I know what this is." I said as the others were curious.

Ben: "Where are we exactly?" Ben asked as I noticed there was a hidden golden castle where many merpeople swimming towards to.

Dustin: "Up ahead. Does this remind you of anything?" I said as I knew what that castle was. The others looked and Julie and Kibbles seamed to ne hit with realization.

Julie: "Wait! Do you mean…?" Julie asked too shocked.

Nega Dustin: "It seems were in the world of the Little Mermaid." Nega Dutin said in amazement.

Ben: "Well, what are we waiting for guys? Let's check it out!" Ben swam ahead as we followed after him.

We were swimming for a good few minutes, well we struggled at first. We had quite a few odd looks from some of the folks, but thankfully we didn't attract too much attention. We then noticed a familiar figure.

It is a beautiful adolescent mermaid with an hourglass figure, fair skin, and large, deep aqua blue eyes. She wore a lavender seashell bra. Her most defining feature is her long, flowing, thick, bright red hair. From the waist down, she has a green horizontal fish-like tail with sea green scales and sea-foam green fins and a matching V-shaped waist-line resembling fish-lips. We all knew this is Ariel.

Floating alongside her was a yellow fish with four blue stripes on his back, light blue fins with darker blue streaks and green eyes. This is Ariel's little buddy, Flounder.

Kibbles: "*Gasp* Oh my god! Is that…?" Kibbles whispered in disbelief.

Dustin: "I think we found the main character." Dustin whispered as Ariel and Flounder noticed us and swam in our direction.

Ariel: "Why hello there. Never seen you all around before. New here." The girl asked us, as we looked at each other for a second and looked back at her.

Dustin: "You can say that. I'm Dustin Hogan." I said with a smile.

Ben: "The name's Ben. Ben Tennyson." Ben said with a nod.

Nega Dustin: "Nega Dustin, at your service Madame." Nega Dustin said with a bow, making the red head giggle.

Julie: "I'm Julie Yamamoto." Julie said with a bashful smile.

Kinbbles: "And I'm Kibbles." Kibbles said, trying not to squeal like a fan girl.

Ariel: "I'm Ariel. And this little guppy here is Flounder." Ariel said as she ruffled Flounder's head. Ariel then noticed my Ultimatrix and Ben's Omnitrix.

Ariel: "Nice little trinkets you two have. I've never seen anything like those before." Ariel said in amazement. I was sweating, or at least I would be I wasn't underwater. I had to think of something.

Dustin: "Oh uh…yeah. These are…uh…heirlooms! Yeah. They belonged to a good friend of ours." I said, hoping to god that Ariel would buy my lie. Ariel seemed unsure at first, but she seemed to buy it.

Ariel: "Oh. Well, Flounder and I are gonna go exploring. You guys wanna come?" Ariel asked us in a whispered tone. I looked to the others, and they just shrugged.

Dustin: "Well, I guess it just beats wandering the place with no idea where to go or what or what to do." I said as Ariel lead the way.

Julie: "So where are we gonna go anyway?" Julie asked the Flounder.

Flounder: "Um, I dunno, Ariel said it was a surprise..." Flounder shrugged his fins.

Flounder: "Hopefully there'll be no sharks." Flounder said with a shudder.

Ben: "Yeah. Now that you mention it, I agree with ya." Ben said as he started to shudder too.

Dustin: "Yeah. Being shark chow is not on my bucket list." I said as Ariel looked to me with a curious look.

Ariel: "Bucket list?" Ariel asked, as I just shrugged.

Dustin: "I means it Isn't one of many things I like to do before I die." I said as Ariel seemed to understand.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

* * *

In a theatre where a concert was about to commence, there were many merpeople and fish alike in their seats. A seahorse wearing an Elizabethan collar swam out as everyone filed into their seats.

Seahorse: "His royal highness, King Triton!" The tiny seahorse announced as everyone then began to cheer as the king of the sea was coming in.

King Triton is a large, elderly merman with fair skin and a massive, well-muscled physique. He has long white hair, a thick, matching beard and mustache, a widow's peak hairline, and bushy, gray eyebrows. Triton's lower body is a navy-blue fish-like tail with cyan, translucent fins and a matching, fish-lip waist-line. He wears gold gauntlets with borders on the edges and five studs around the middle on his forearms, stopping just below the elbow, a golden, five-pointed crown resembling a sea star, and, most important of all, wields the legendary trident, a golden, three-pronged weapon with vast magical powers and abilities. Triton rode a clam-shell pulled by a couple of dolphins and he rose his trident to blast a chandelier. There came colorful and harmless sparks down to the crowd which excited them even more.

Seahorse: "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous Sebastian!" the seahorse then announced for the famed crab of Atlantica. Almost no one applauded for Sebastian as he rode in his own ride, which was a small conical shell pulled by what looks like goldfish.

Triton: "I am really looking forward to this performance Sebastian." Triton said to his dear friend with a smile on his face.

Sebastian: "Your majesty. Dis will be de finest concert I have ever conducted. You're daughters, dey will be spectacular." Sebastian said with his Jamaican accent as he struggled with his ride.

Triton: "Especially my little Ariel." Triton whispered to Sebastian.

Sebastain: "Yes. Yes. She has de most beautiful voice." Sebastian said as he swam to his composer spot.

Sebastian: "If only she'd show up to rehearsal every once in a while." Sebastian muttered to himself.

Sebastian had a word with Triton, then took his stand, tapping his conductor's stick, and swayed it as orchestra music played. As the orchestra music played, six shells began to come up.

Daughters of Triton: Oh, we are the daughters of Triton

Great father who loves us and named us well

Aquata Aquata had a blue tail and bra with brown hair and eyes.

Andrina Andrina had a purple tail and bra, hazel eyes and blonde hair.

Arista Arista had a red tail and bra, ice blue eyes and platinum blonde hair.

Attina Attina had an orange and bra, green eyes and brown hair.

Adella Adella had a yellow tail and bra, teal eyes brown.

Alana Alana had a pink tail and bra, violet eyes and black hair.

As the song progressed, Sebastian smiled as this was going a lot better than he thought it would. The merpeople and the fish enjoyed the song and were ready for the grand finale that would introduce the youngest and most special of the seven sisters.

And then there is the youngest in her musical debut

A seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you

To sing a song Sebastian wrote, her voice is like a bell

She's our sister Ari…

The giant clam-shell opened up, but there was no one in there. The performers gasped, Sebastian was mortified and as for Triton, well, lets just say that angry doesn't begin to cover ho he's feeling.

King Triton: "**AAAAAAARRRIEEEL**!" Triton yelled, very angry about his youngest daughter not being there for her cue.

* * *

**With Ariel and company**

/Dustin's POV/

As Ariel was leading us to god knows where, Ben and I noticed that the many transformations on the active lists of both the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix had only our aquatic aliens like Ampfibian, Ripjaws, Squidstrictor, Overflow, you name it.

Dustin: "Huh, at least most of these guys are quite useful. Ripjaws is an oldschool favorite." Dustin whispered to Ben.

Ben: "And lets not forget Water Hazard." Ben whispered to me.

Ariel: "Whacha guys talking about?" Ariel asked me and Ben.

Dustin: "Oh you know, idle chat." I said as we all were eventually close to our destination. A sunken ship.

Flounder: "Guys, wait for me!" Flounder called as he was slower than the others. Heck, even he couldn't keep up with us, despite us not being good swimmers.

Ariel: "Flounder, hurry up." Ariel told her best friend.

Flounder: "You know I can't swim that fast!" Flounder whined. Ariel pointed to the sunken ship.

Ariel: "There it is," she said to us. "Isn't it fantastic?"

Dustin: "Yep. It must be the Santa Maria, or the HMS Victory." I said letting mi inner geek out a bit.

Ariel: "What are those exactly?" Ariel asked confused.

Dustin: "Two of the most legendary flagships. This ship here must be of something of great historic value." I said feeling giddy.

Ben: "I'll bet there's gold in that thing." Ben said with a grin.

Julie: "I highly doubt that's the case Ben." Julie said with a chuckle.

Nega Dustin: "I suppose our only way to find out is to enter the wreckage." Nega Dustin said with a nod.

Flounder: "Uh, yeah, it's fantastic..." Flounder said before trying to swim away. "Now, let's get outta here!" Ariel held back her best friend.

Ariel: "You're not getting cold fins, are you?" Ariel asked her friend.

Dustin: "Come on little guy. Where's you're sense of adventure." Dustin asked Flounder.

Flounder: "Who me? Ah, never..." Flounder made up excuses. "It looks... Damp in there... Yeah, and I think I might be coming down with something..." he then coughed unconvincingly. "Yeah, I got this cough..."

Ben: "Pfft! Chicken of the sea." Ben chuckled as Julie elbowed him

Kibbles: "Alright sweetie, we'll go inside, you can just stay out here and watch for sharks." Kibbles said with a smirk as we entered, leaving flounder out in the open.

Flounder: "Okay, you guys go," Flounder nodded in agreement. "I'll stay and-What!? SHARKS!?" he then swam after them, but got stuck. "Guys, I can't, I mean, HELP!"

Ariel: "Oh, Flounder." Ariel laughed before giving him some help.

Dustin: "Well, finally decide to nut up, eh?" I said with a smirk as Flounder frowned. We then explored after Flounder was finally free.

Flounder: "This is great-I mean, I really love this," Flounder rambled on as they explored in the old ship. "Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn-" he then saw a pirate skeleton which frightened him and made him scream. "GUYS!" he then accidentally crashed into a pillar and swam frantically away as the ship nearly caved in.

Julie: "Whoa, you okay?" Julie asked, catching the Flounder.

Flounder: "Yeah... Sure... No problem..." Flounder breathed weakly, but was not badly hurt.

Ariel saw something that caught her attention and she swam for it.

Ariel: "Guys, look at this!" she told us.

Flounder: "What is it!?" Flounder swam over eagerly and curious.

Ariel: "Guys, have you ever seen anything so wonderful in all your life?" Ariel showed Darla a table fork.

Ben: "Meh, doesn't look that special to me." Ben said as Nega Dustin slapped his back with one of his tentacles.

Ariel: "I bet Scuttle could tell us more about it." Ariel suggested, putting her fork into her bag.

Something swam outside, which made Nega Dustin go wide eyed and look at me, Ben, Kibbles and Julie.

Nega Dustin: "Get ready. I sense trouble up ahead." Nega Dustin whispered to us, I just nodded.

Dustin: "Yeah. I know what's out there." I said, feeling alarmed.

Ariel: "Hmm... I wonder what this one is?" Ariel asked herself as she picked up a pipe.

Flounder: "Uh, A-A-Ariel...?" Flounder stuttered as he shared the same feeling we had and he looked very nervous.

Ariel: "Flounder, will you relax? Noting is going to happen." But boy was Ariel wrong. Flounder then looked behind him and saw a shark looming behind him which frightened him.

Ariel: "**RUN!**" Flounder yelled. "We're gonna die!"

Dustin: "Screw it! Ben, suit up! Undercover be damned!" I said to Ben, as he nodded. We dialed up our watches and both transformed, which surprised both Ariel and Flounder.

Ben had become Ripjaws while I became Overflow.

Flounder: "Wha-what?!" Flounder asked, quite shocked.

Ariel: "What happened to Ben and Dustin?" Ariel asked with wide eyes.

Julie: We'll explain later. Right now we gotta avoid being fish food." Julie said as she, Kibbles, Flounder and Ariel went to escape, but Ariel was concerned.

Ariel: "We cant just leave them here." Ariel said, worry clear in her tone.

Overflow: "Relax red, we got this." I said to Ariel.

Ripjaws: "You guys go on. We'll handle Jaws here." Ben said as we got rady to attack the shark.

Ariel and the others swam as quickly as they could as me and Ben faced the shark.

Overlfow: "Alright snaggletooth! Time to send ya to Davey Jones' Locker!" I said as I used Overflow's hydrokinetic powers to create a shield and sword made purely out of water.

Overflow: "Have at thee!" I said as the shark swam at me, its jaws ready to take a huge chunk out of me. I raised my shield to block the sharks teeth. Ben used Ripjaws enhanced swimming to reaching the shark and getting its attention. I blasted a hole on the ship's wall.

Ripjaws: " Hey ya big sardine! Want a taste of me? I'm really appetizing." Ben said taunting the shark, the shark then swam at Ben. Me and Ben swam out the hole, leading the shark to a trap.

I saw a sunken anchor and had an idea.

Overflow: "Hey, Jaws reject!" I said, getting the shark's attention. "Wanna piece of me? Come and get it." I said with a come at me gesture. The shark swam at me, I eventually got out of the way, trapping the shark in the loop hole of the anchor, trapping the shark.

Overflow: "Booyah baby! Score one for the boys back home!" I cheered as Ben swam to me, giving me a high five in the process.

Ripjaws: "Well done!" Ben said as we both reverted back to normal. Ariel and the others swam towards us, Julie and Kibbles hugging us in the process.

Kibbles: "You boys nearly gave us a heart attack!" Kibbles said with a glare.

Ben: "Well, at least we escaped the Jaws of death." Ben said, grinning at his pun while me, Julie, Kibbles and Neha Dustin groaned.

Dustin: "Ben, that was weak." I deadpanned.

Ben: "Oh screw you, that was a good joke." Ben said as we swam off.

Flounder: "You big bully." Flounder said before blowing raspberries at the meat eater. The shark chomped, but did not bite or eat Flounder. Flounder then swam off after the others.

Ariel: "Flounder, you really are a guppy." Ariel teased.

Flounder: "I am not!" Flounder whined.

Ben: "Sure you're not." Ben said with a roll of his eyes.

As we swam to see Scuttle, I told Ariel about me and my friends. Ariel was amazed by everything I told her. We even told her that we were basically from another world, about our transformations, all that jazz. I'd expect her to think I was crazy, but she believed me 100%.

Ariel: "And you said the form you turned into was Overflow?" Ariel asked me.

Dustin: "Yep. He can control water to anyway he sees fit. And the fish-like alien Ben turned into is Ripjaws. As his name implies, his jaws can rip apart metal with sheer ease." I said, impressing Ariel and Flounder even more.

Nega Dustin: "You say this Scuttle know much about human relic?" Nega Dustin asked.

Ariel: "Yes. He knows all about the surface world." Ariel said to them.

There was a seagull on a tiny island who was on the dry land and sitting around peacefully.

Dustin: '_I highly doubt that._' I thought with a roll of my eyes. Sure enough, we see Scuttle, the seagull perched on his spot.

Ariel: "Scuttle!" Ariel called out.

The seagull got nervous at his name being called, but held his binoculars the other way and saw the group far away from him.

Scuttle: "Whoa! Mermaids off the port bow! Ariel, how ya doin', kid?" he then put them down to see Ariel was right in front of him with the others. "Whoa... What a swim..."

Ben: '_Oh dear god!_' Ben just thought with a deadpan look.

Ariel: "Scuttle, look what we've found." Ariel said as she put her bag next to Scuttle.

Flounder: "Yeah, We were in a sunken ship! It was really creepy!" Flounder said, catching Scuttle's attention.

Scuttle: "Human stuff, huh? Hey let me see." Scuttle brought out an anchor that was tangled around his leg, and he fell as soon as he drooped the anchor. I snickered a bit before composing myself. Scuttle was digging through the bag and he pulls out the fork.

Scuttle: "Look at this. Wow. This is special. Very unusual." Scuttle said, examining the fork.

Ariel: "What? What is it?" Ariel asked.

Scuttle: "It's a dinglehopper. Humans used these little babies to straighten their hair out," Scuttle explained while demonstrating by twisting his feathers on top of his head, making it spiky. "See? Just give it a little twirl here and yank there and... Viola! You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!" Scuttle said before giving the fork back to Ariel.

Ben: '_Wow! What an expert._' Ben thought sarcastically, but Nega Dustin elbowed him, signaling that he's reading his thoughts.

Aiel: "A dinglehopper..." Ariel held the fork in content.

Julie: "Should we tell her it's a fork." Julie whispered to me.

Dustin: "I better not. Let her have her moment." I whispered back.

Flounder. "What about that one?" Flounder gestured to the pipe.

Scuttle: "Oh, man!" Scuttle grew excited. "This I haven't seen in years! This is wonderful! It's ailed, a banded, bulbous snarfblatt."

Ariel and Flounder: "Ooooh..." Ariel and Flounder said, amazed.

Scuttle: "Now, you see... The snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music... Allow me." he then started to blow into the pipe and seaweed popped out of the end.

Dustin: "Eh.. quite a catchy tune." I said with a sweat drop.

Ariel: "Music?" Ariel asked, then hit her forehead once she remembered something extremely important.

Ariel: "Oh, the concert! Oh, my gosh, my father is gonna kill me!" Ariel said in worry.

Flounder: "The concert was today?!" Flounder asked with a gasp.

Dustin: "Aw crap." I muttered under my breath.

Scuttle: "Maybe you could use a little planter or somethin'..." Scuttle still contemplated the pipe.

Ariel: "Um, sorry, we gotta go! Thank you Scuttle!" Ariel waved.

Scuttle: "Anytime, sweetie, anytime!" Scuttle waved to us.

Ariel: "Dustin, you and Ben have a form that can swim fast right?" Ariel asked me.

Dustin: "Yeah. Ben?" I looked to Ben, he nods back. We then dialed up our watches and transformed in to Jetray.

Dustin and Ben: "**JETRAY!**" Ben and I shouted.

Dustinn Jetray: "Ariel, you may want to hold on tight, because we're going in real fast." I said as Ariel wrapped her arms around my upper torso as Ben grabbed Flounder with his feet.

Jetray Ben: "Hang on to your lunch!" Ben said as we both swam at Mach ten speed, surprising both Ariel and Flounder.

As we swam back to Atlantica as quickly as they could, we were unknowingly being watched.

The little spies were two blueish green moray eels, each having a yellow eye.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

* * *

We see a bubble showing the image of our heroes in a dark area.

Voice: "Yes, hurry home princess. We wouldn't want to miss ol' daddy's celebration now would we." The voice said sarcastically. The voice belonged to a plump light lavender-skinned, white-haired cecaelia and from the waist down has six black octopus-like tentacles with violet suckers. Although she has a light complexion, the area around her eyes is a darker shade than the rest of her skin, in addition to having gray eyes and a mole on the right side of her mouth. She is always seen wearing makeup, in particular, she has aqua eye shadow, deep red lipstick, and red nails. She wears purple coral shell earrings and a gold nautilus shell necklace. This was Ursula, the sea witch.

Ursula: "Hmph! Celebration indeed. Haha, bah!" Ursula said snarkily as she reached to a clam with what appears to be small shrimp, picking one up.

Ursula: "In my day, we had fantastical feasts, when I lived in the palace." Ursula said as she ate the helpless shrimp.

Ursula: And now look at me. Wasted away to practically nothing. Banished, and exiled, and practically starving. While he and his flimsy fish folk celebrate." Ursula said with venom in her voice as she exited her chambers. "Well, I'll give them something to celebrate soon enough. Flotsam, Jetsam!" Ursula said to her eels, grabbing their attention.

Ursula: "I want to keep an extra close watch on this pretty, little daughter of his. She may be the key to Triton's undoing." Ursula said with a smile, but then a thought came into mind.

Usrula: "But then there are those new arrivals. They could become a problem, especially those two shape-shifters." Ursula said in thought.

Male Voice: "You leave those fools to us." A male voice said behind Ursula, but she didn't seem so alarmed.

Ursula: "Ah, good to see you stop by." Ursula said with a smile as she turned to see the one she was referring to. It was a man with pale skin, long flowing black hair, massive black feathered wings on his back and he was dressed in black pants.

Ursula: "I suppose you have something in mind for those bothersome brats?" Ursula said with a smile.

Fallen Angel: "Yes. I have extra precautions." The fallen Angel man looked behind him, to see nine other figures hidden in the shadows, with the only visible features are their eyes glowing.

* * *

**Sparky's Place**

Sparky was sitting on his couch, reading a book when suddenly, he had a very bad feeling. He felt a very dark disturbance, and judging by Sparky's it was not pretty.

Sparky: "This presence. It feels really dark and evil. I better contact the others." Sparky said as he pulled out his phone.

To be continued...

* * *

**That's chapter two. I hope you enjoy this story so far and I'll see you guys next time.**


	3. The calm before the storm

**Welcome to chapter three of this story. And I just want to get this out, there will be no harems in this story, just letting you know.**

**Stories Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, Oliver and Company, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, he with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, and A Bug's Life.**

**Non Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda and Quest for Camelot.**

**I might add more stories later on, but this is it for now. I assure you that each story is going to be multiple chapters long, so I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

* * *

**The calm before the storm**

* * *

**In Bellwood**

Gwen, Charmcaster and Kevin were sitting there, closely watching the book.

Kevin: "They sure have been gone for a while now." Kevin said getting bored.

Charmcaster: "Well, hopefully they manage to find their way out safely." Charmcaster said in worry.

Sparky: "Well, they journey is not gonna be so easy." Sparky's disembodied voice said as Sparkythen appeared in a flash of blue light. Accompanying him is Fennika, Bella, Azmuth, Karen, Taiyou, Ovi, Erena and Emille.

Gwen: "What do you mean their journey is not going to be easy?" Gwen asked with slight worry.

Sparky: "Because I sensed a new threat. And they are not like enemy we've faced before." Sparky said as he held a magic mirror.

Fenika: "And they're quite powerful as well. Almost on par with…Hellniko as a matter of fact" Fenika said with shudder, making everyone present go wide eyes, save for Sparky. said as the others looked at them, giving hem their attention. Sparky then felt the presence within the book Charmcaster, Kevin and Gwen were watching over.

Sparky: "And judging by the presence I feel emanating from that book, I say thing have eascated rather quickly." Sparky said as Fenika showed the mirror to the trio.

Fenika: "Here. You guys may have a look?" Fenika said as he mirror in his hands glowed.

* * *

**Back at Atlantica**

/Dustin's POV/

We were just outside the home room with flounder, and boy was Ariel in for a major tongue-lashing.

Ben: "Yikes. Ariel's really in hot water right now." Ben said with a wince, and we just nodded.

Julie: "I hope everything is going well between those two." Julie said feeling bad for Ariel.

Kibbles: "Yeah. I hope so too." Kibbles said with an equal expression.

Triton: "I just don't know what we're going to do with you young lady." Triton said to Ariel.

Triton: "Daddy, I'm sorry, I just forgot..." Ariel apologized.

Triton: "As as result of your reckless behavior-" Triton started.

Sebastian: "Careless and reckless behavior!" Sebastian quickly added.

Triton: "The entire concert was-" Triton tried to continue.

Sebastian: "Well, it was ruined!" Sebastian finished for him. "Dat's all! Completely destroyed! Dis concert was the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now tanks to you, I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!" Sebastion yelled.

Julie: "Its not going well at all." Julie said as Flounder wasn't liking how Sebastian was talking to Ariel, and Ben so was Ben I his reaction was of any indication. Flounder and Ben swam up to the two.

Dustin: "Ben! No!" I said with a soft yell.

Flounder: "But it wasn't their fault!" Flounder said to Sebatian.

Ben: "Yeah. Lay of crab cake!" Ben said with a glare. But Founder watched himself as Ben just the calmed down, realizing he was speaking to royalty.

Julie: "Benjamin Tennyson?" Julie said as we same to Ben. I hen swam up to Kin Triton.

Dustin: "Please forgive m friends rudeness our highness. Sometimes he knows not to go he speaks." I said, glaring at Ben as I said the last part through gritted teeth, as Ben looked away sheepishly.

Nega Dustin: "But rest assured you're excellency. Nothing happened." Nega Dustin said.

Flounder: "Yeah, first the shark attacked us!" Flounder rambled. "Yeah, yeah, and we tried to, but then we couldn't! And then we-Whoa, we were safe! But then this seagull came, and this, and that, and-" Flounder said, the last part caught Triton's attention.

Triton: "Seagull?" Triton asked as Flounder his behind Ariel, who glared at him.

Ben: "Nice going blabbermouth." Ben said as he glared at Flounder.

Tritan: "What? Oh... You went up to the surface again, didn't you? Didn't you?" Triton asked his daughter.

Ariel: "Nothing happened." Ariel told him nervously.

Triton: "Oh, Ariel, how many times do we have to go through with this?" Triton sighed, shaking his head. "You could have been seen by one of those barbarians... B-By... One of those humans..."

Ariel: "Daddy, they're not barbarians!" Ariel scolded.

Ben: "Yeah. They're…" Ben said before I punched his arm.

Ben: "Shut up!" I whispered at Ben.

Triton: "They're dangerous," Triton insisted. "Do you think I want to see my youngest dauther snared by some fish-eater's hook?"

Ariel: "I'm sixteen, I'm not a child!" Ariel retorted.

Ben: "Yeah. She's old en…" Ben said before I punched his arm again, glaring at him.

Triton: "Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady!" Triton scolded Ariel and Urchin. "As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!"

Ariel: "But if you would just listen-!" Ariel told him before getting interrupted.

Triton: "Not another word!" Triton silenced them. "And I am never, **NEVER** to hear of you going up to the surface again. **IS** **THAT CLEAR!?**"

Dustin: 'Okay, that was a bit too much.' I thought to myself as I Ariel was emotionally upset, she swam off and started to cry.

Julie: "Ariel!" Julie called out to her, but she was too far away to listen. Ben looked at Triton with a glare.

Ben: "Nice going old timer! Some father figure you are!" Ben glared at him, but I slapped him upside he head, Triton was upset by the remark.

Triton: "I beg you're pardon?" Triton asked with a glare, clearly not happy with Ben's remark.

Ben: "Ben! That is royalty pure speaking to! He's already upset as it is! Do not stir him up when more!" I yelled to Ben before looking back at Triton.

During: "Again. Please forgive my friends rudeness. We're new around here, so he clearly has no idea of what royalty is when he See's it." I said looking to Ben with a glare at the last part, calming Triton down.

Triton: "I see. And you are…" Triton asked with a raised brow.

Dustin: "I am Dustin Hogan you're majesty. These are my friends Benjamin Tennyson, Julie Yamamoto, Kibbles, and Neha Dustin, you're majesty." I said with snow, as the others bowed too. Triton hen looked to Ben.

Triton: "Benjamin, you're lucky you're friend here kept you I check, so I'll let this one go. But next fowl up, I won't be so merciful. Understood?" Triton asked Ben, who hesitated to speak but managed to get his words out.

Ben: "Yes you're highness." Ben said.

Dustin: "I promise you, your highness. It will not happen again. Right Ben?" I said as I glared at Ben, who just nodded.

Triton: "Very well then. You may leave." Triton said as we swam to where Ariel swam off to. Once we were gone, Triton took his time to calm down.

/No POV/

Sebastian: "Hmph! Teenagers. Dey tink dey know everything. You give dem an edge, dey swim all away." Sebastian said as Triton felt a bit bad for telling at Ariel.

Triton: "Do you, uh…think I was too hard on her?" Triton asked feeling bad.

Sebastian: Definitely not. Why, if Ariel was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. None of did flitting de surface and all other such nonsense." Sebastian said as Triton took his advice into mind.

Sebastian: "No sir. I'd keep her under tight control." Sebastian said as Triton had an idea.

Triton: "You're absolutely right Sebastian." Tritan said

Sebastian: "Of course." Sebastian said in agreement.

Triton: "Ariel needs constant supervision." Triton said.

Sebastian: "Constant." Sebastian agreed.

Triton: "Someone to watch over her. To keep her out of control."

Sebastian: "All de time."

Triton: "And you are just the crab to do it." Triton said as Sebastian was taking off guard, but gave I and scuttled away.

Sebastian: "How do I get my self into these situations?" Sebastian asked himself. "I should be writing symphonies. Not tagging along up to some headstrong teenager." Sebastian said as he then noticed Ariel and Flounder. Flounder handed Ariel her bag and Ariel looked around to see if someone was watching. Once the cost was clear, they swam off to someplace.

Sebastian: "Just what is that girl up to now?" Sebastian said as he swam to catch up with them.

/Dustin's POV/

We were somewhere on the outskirts of the kingdom where I gave Ben quite a tongue lashing.

Dustin: "**BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON! WHAT IN THE ACTUAL HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU DUMBASS?! WERE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF EXECUTED!?**" I yelled at Ben at the top of my lungs as Ben looked away.

Ben: "Look I'm sorry man! Alright?" Ben said in defense.

Dustin: "**INSULTING THE KING OF THE SEA? CRITICISING HIS PARENTING METHODS? YOU ARE JUST LUCKY I WAS THERE TO SAVE YOU'RE SORRY HIDE!**" I yelled at Ben who just looked away. I managed to calm down but I still have a little bit of anger in me towards Ben.

Dustin: "Ben, next time, keep that damn temper of yours in a check! You got it?" I asked Ben who just nodded.

Dustin: "Good!" I said with a nod. We then saw Ariel and Flounder who was swimming to somewhere. I knew where she was going to. She heading to her collection on human things that would cheer her up.

We swam up to her and followed her.

Dustin: "Hey Ariel. Where ya heading?" I asked Ariel, arching her by surprise but she calmed down when she noticed us.

Ariel: "Oh. Just someplace." Ariel said trying to cover up her tracks, but I know what she was using.

Dustin: "Oh? If I hadn't known any better, I'd say you were heading to a hidden place filled to the brim with human stuff." I whispered to her, making her surprised.

Ariel: "How do you know that?" Ariel whispered back, in surprise.

Dustin: "Call it a hunch. Plus, no need to worry about us giving the secret away. My lips are sealed." I said as I hen looked to my friends.

Julie: "Yeah. Your secret's safe with us." Julie said as Ben, Nega Dustin and Kibbles nodded.

Ariel: "Care to come along?" Ariel asked us, as we nodded.

Dustin: "Yeah. We got nothin better to do anyway." I said as we followed Ariel and Flounder to a grotto. Ariel pulled the rock out of the way for us to enter.

When we entered, the place could almost pass as a museum of sorts. Be whistled at the sight of the stuff in he grotto.

Ben: "Wow. You must have been busy." Ben said as Ariel smiled.

Ariel: "Quite so." Ariel before laying on the a rock upset.

Flounder: "Ariel, are you okay?" Flounder asked his best friend.

Ariel: "I just don't see things the way he does... I don't see how such a world that makes such wonderful things... Could be bad." Ariel sulked.

Ariel: Look at this stuff, isn't I neat? Wouldn't out think my collection's complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything

Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold?

Looking around here you'd think…

Kibbles: "Sure. She's got everything."

Ariel: I've got gadget's and gizmos a-plenty, I've got who's-its and whats-its galore.

You want thingamabobs, I've got twenty.

But who cares? No big deal. I want more…

Dustin: '_Wow her voice is beautiful_.'

Ariel: I wanna be where the people are , I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancing walking around on those what do you call them?

Dustin: "Feet."

Ariel: Flipping your fins you don't get to far, legs required for jumping, dancing

Strolling along the what's the word again?

Nega Dustin: "Street."

Ariel: Up where hey walk, up where hey run, up where they stay all day in the sun wandering free, whish I could be, part of that world.

What would I give, if I could love out of these waters?

What would I pay, to spend a day warm on the sand?

Betcha on land they understand, Bet they don't reprimand their daughters

Bright young young women, sick of swimmin' ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know

Ask 'em my questions and get some answers

What's a fire, and why does it what's the word?

Julie: "Burn."

Ariel: When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love? Love to explore that shore up above

Out of the sea, wish I could be parte of that world.

We seem to Ariel who was a bit depressed.

Neha Dustin: "Hey, you might get your wish someday. Who knows?" Neha Dustin said to Ariel, trying to here her up. But Ariel seemed to smile for a bit.

Ariel: "I don't see how that would happen." Ariel said before frowning again.

Dustin: "Well, would you mind I told you our personal secret?" I asked Ariel, who looks at me.

Ariel: "Well, I showed out my secret place, so I suppose it's only fair." Ariel said with a smile.

Dustin: "Well, you see… me and my friends hers just so…happen to be humans ourselves." I told Ariel and Flounder. Ariel didn't seem to believe me at first, then she noticed how serious I was.

Ariel: "Wait. You're…you're serious?" Ariel asked me as I nodded. I'd expect her to be a bit terrified, but she was actually ecstatic.

Ariel: "Oh my gosh. But wait, how did you guys become merfolk." Ariel asked me, but I was stumped as I couldn't figure that out myself.

Dustin: "I honestly wish I knew the answer to that." I said with a shrug.

Ariel: "Oh gosh. I my father knew about this, he would freak out." Ariel panicked about this. "You swore to keep my secret, so your secret is safe with me too." Ariel said as I chuckled.

Julie: "So, you'd leave this world and become part of the human world?" Julie asked Ariel.

Ariel: "Oh, more than anything..." Ariel said as we then heard a crash behind Ariel.

Nega Dustin: "What the deuce?" What we saw was a Sebastian, who was now stuck with a necklace, pipe, and crashed against a lantern.

Ariel: "Sebastian?!" Ariel asked in surprise and out of shock.

During: "Oh God." I said in a bit of horror.

Sebastian: "Ariel, what!?" Sebastian panicked at the sight. "Are you mad!? How could you, what is all of this!?"

Ben: "Wouldn't you like to know crab cake?" Ben said with a growl.

Julie: "Ben!" Julie shot a glare at him.

Ariel: "I-It's just my collection." Ariel defended sheepishly.

Sebastian: "Oh, I see, your collection..." Sebastian smiled calmly at first before suddenly scolding. "**IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE, HE WOULD-**"

Flounder: "You're not gonna tell him, are you?" Flounder asked, fearfully.

Ben: "For your sake, that better not be the case." Ben growled.

Ariel: "Oh, please, Sebastian, he would never understand." Ariel begged. Sebatian the turned to look at me and my friends.

Sebastian: "And as for you lot! I knew there was something off about you! But I never except you to be humans!" Sebastian said with a glare.

Dustin: "Now see here! I know that King Triton is not too fond of humans, but if he'd just settle down and hear Ariel out, then he can see her side of things." I said as Sebastian and I stared down at each other.

Dustin: "Besides, if, and I mean "if" I wanted to hurt someone, especially Ariel, I'd do it in a far off area and make sure she'd never bee seen again, hypothetically speaking. I'm not a violent psychopath!" I said, as Sebastian and I continued to starecown, but Sebastian seemed to understand my point.

Sebastain: "Fair point. But I've got my eye on you lot." Sebastian said as I nodded.

Dustin: "Noted." I said.

Sebastian: "Ariel, you're under a lot of pressure down here," Sebastian came to the Arie, then it suddenly got dark. "Come with me, I'll give you both something warm to drink."

Dustin: "Who turned out the lights?" I muttered. We looked at the top of the grotto and noticed a ship passed by overhead of us.

Ariel: "What do you suppose...?" Ariel asked before swimming out of the grotto and then swimming up to the surface to see what it was.

Sebastian: "Ariel?" Sebatian said as we turned their heads and swam after her.

Dustin: "Hey red! Wait up!" I said as we swam toward her. We came up to the surface with our heads out, it was night time on dry land with fireworks and there was a ship that was docked for the night with lively music playing.

Ariel: "Wow..." Urchin was impressed.

During: "Looks like somebody's having a party." I said.

Ben: "Tell me about it! Looks like the fourth of July." Ben said as Sebastian surfaced.

Sebastian: "Ariel, what are you-" Sebastian came between Ariel and Urchin, but then looked at the ship. "**JUMPING JELLYFISH!**"

Ariel: "Come on!" Ariel smiled, already swimming ahead to the ship to see what the fuss was about.

Dustin: "Well, we better follow her." I said as me, Ben, Julie, Kibbles and Neha Dustin followed after Ariel.

Sebatian: "Children! Please, come back!" Sebastian tried to stop the us, but his words met deaf ears. Once we arrived, we saw there was a major celebration going on. A sheepdog was wondering around the ship, he could sense something and he sniffed all around, and he was heading our direction. We hid at first, but then Ariel looked again to be face-to-face with the sheepdog. The dog smield at Ariel and licked her cheek.

Dustin: "Aw! Hey there big fella." I said as I pat the dog on the head, the dog panting at the process.

Male voice: "Max, here boy." A man's voice called.

The dog named Max heard his master and rushed over to him. Ariel rubbed her face as she looked among the humans and her eyes landed on a pin man with black hair and blue eyes. He wore a white shirt and blueish pants with black boots. and it looked it love at first sight.

I looked at Ariel and noticed the love-struck look on her face.

Dustin: "Uh-oh. Look like somebody is in love." I whispered to Ben, who couldn't help but agree.

Scuttle: "Hey, there, guys!" Scuttle flew up next to us. "Quite a show, eh?"

Ariel: "Scuttle, quiet, or else they'll hear you." Ariel whispered.

Scuttler: "Oh... I gotcha... I gotcha..." Scuttle quietly nodded. "We're being intrepidatious..." he then yelled out. "**WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!**"

Nega During wrapped a tentacle around Scuttle's beak to silence him.

Nega Dustin: "Will you shut your yap!" Nega Dustin whispered.

Ariel: "I've never seen any other human this up close before... Oh, he's very handsome, isn't he?" Ariel asked.

Dustin: "Hm-hm. Quite the catch isn't he?" I said to Ariel.

Scutle: "I dunno, he looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me." Scuttle said looking at Max.

Ben: "She's not talking about the dog ya featherbrain! She's talking about the human that's playing the, um, snarfblat." Ben told him.

Scuttle: "My bad..." Scuttle muttered.

The music wassuddenly stopped by some old man.

Old man: "Silence, **SILENCE!**"

There was now silence as the we all watched.

Old man: "It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Eric with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present." the old man announced.

Eric: "Grimsby, ya old beanpole," Eric chuckled. "You shouldn't have."

Grimsby: "I know..." the old man chuckled, revealing a rather gaudy statue of the young man. "Happy Birthday, Eric!"

This caused for Max to growl at the statue, not liking it one bit. I couldn't help but agree with Eric, heck wen max growled at the statue.

Eric: "Gee... Grim... It's... It's..." Eric stuttered. "It's erm... Really something..."

Grimsby: "Yes, I commissioned it myself," Grimsby smiled. "Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but-"

Eric: "Come on, Grim, don't start." Eric shook his head. "Look you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the Princess of Glauerhaven." Eric guessed.

Grimbsy: "Oh, Eric, it isn't me alone, but the entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl." Grimsby retorted.

Eric: "She's out there somewhere. I just…I just haven't found her yet." Eric said.

Dustin: '_Well, she's not too far off._' I thought, looking at Ariel.

Groimbsy: "Perhaps he just hasn't been looking hard enough." Grimsby retorted.

Eric: "Believe me, Grim," Eric said to the old man. "When I find her, I'll know, without a doubt, it'll just hit me, like lightning!" Eric said as suddenly lightning struck.

Ben: '_I think you spoke to soon buddy!_' Ben thought in terror as the winds started to pick up.

Sailor: "Hurricane's a-comin'!" a sailor called. "Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!" The sailor said as we started to panic.

Dustin: "Dammit all!" I said as the weather got even worse.

Scuttle: "Whoa, the wind's all the sudden on a move here!" Scuttle called before being blown away.

Julie: "The storm is worse! We need to go back!" Julie said as we got ready to leave.

(Enter Yorm the Giant from Dark Souls III Soundtrack)

Voice: "Why the rush?" A booming male voice sounded out of nowhere when suddenly, a huge figure rose from the waters. The figure was a hulking giant, comparable in size to Ultimate Way Big. In his hand he held an enormous machete, his eyes glowed yellow and his skin was tan. He was dressed in a white robe with golden armor and a crown adorned at the top of his head.

Kibbles: "**WHAT THE HELL?!**" I asked in shock.

Dustin: "Fee, fi, fo, fun, what beanstalk did your big ass fall from?!" I asked snarkily.

Giant: "At last I have you whelps in my sight!"

Ariel: "You know him?" Ariel asked us.

Julie: "Can't say we do." Julie said.

Giant: "Remember my name well. I am Lodin, the Storm Ruler!" The giant said as he held his machete.

Dustin: "Wait! Are you responsible for this storm?" I asked with anger.

Lodin: "I am. And I shall see to it that you fools are put down!" Lodin said as I looked to Ariel and the others.

Dustin: "Ariel. You, Julie, Kibbles and Nega Dustin gather any of the sailors to safety. Got it?" I said as they nodded. I looked to Ben.

Dustin: "Ben? You know the drill, dude!" I said to Ben. Ben and I reduced our watched and selected a transformation to give us an advantage over Lodin. I transformed into Ampfibian while Ben transformed into Big Chill.

Dustin/Ben: "**AMPFIBIAN**/**BIG CHILL!**" We both yelled.

Sebastian: "What in blazes?" Sebastian couldn't believe what he witnessed.

Lodin fired a lightning bolt and struck the ship, causing a flame to appear on the ship.

Kibbles: "**OH DEAR!**" Kibbles yelled in shock and fear!

Big Chill: "Okay big guy! I think you need to "chill out"!" Ben said as he breathed icy air as Lodin, who blocked with his machete, a small path of ice visible on the blade.

Lodin: "Little naissances. Face this!" Lodin said as his machete was charged with electrical energy.

Lodin: "**WRATH OF ZUES!**" Lodin shouted as he swung his machete, generating a wave of electrical energy. We all barely missed the attack.

Lodin: "Get ready to feel the thunder you mortal whelps!" Lodin said as I glared at the Titanic terror.

Ampfibian: "Then bring on the storm thunderhead! Ultimatrix! Access Gemplified Mode!" I said to the Ultimatrix symbol on my chest.

Ultimatrix: "Accessing Gemplified Mode." The Ultimatrix said as my body was now being encased in black, crystalline material. On my head was a black helmet with a fin on top, rese!blen the sail on a Portuguese man of war, my four Arms were encased in black crystal Gauntlets armed with crystalline blades, my torso was covered in a x-shaped crystalline vest with four long crystalline tentacles on my back, each having two prongs, resembling the heads of a Taser.

Ampfibian: "**GEMPLIFIED AMPFIBIAN!**"

Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian were even more stumped.

Flounder; "He's full of surprises isn't he?" Flounder asked in amazement. Ariel nodded before many sailors were being thrqwn overboard by the waves.

Nega Dustin, and Julie helped many of the sailors to safefty of the lifeboats. Max was the only one of the burning ship.

Kibbles: "Oh dear! That poor dog! We got to do something!"

Nega Dustin: "We can't do anything about it! We can't be seen by them!" Nega Dustin said as Eric swam to the ship and climbed aboard. He managed to save Max but got stuck. Max was in he water, but Kibbles grabbed him an brought him to one of the boats.

Grimsby: "Eric!" Grimsby said as the ship exploded, shocking he sailors.

Lodin: "Seems that the prince never made it out alive!" Lodin said with a chuckle.

Gemplified Ampfibian: "Don't be so sure about it gigantor! Come on! Give me your worst!"

Flounder: "What!? **HAVE YOU LOST IT!?**" Flounder asked in shock.

Lodin: "So you wish to fall by my hands? Very well! But you brought this on yourself!" Lodin said as he raised his machete, creating a large ball of electric energy.

Lodin: "**TITAN'S STORMFORTH!**" Lodin shouted as the lightning blaa generated a barrage of lightning bolts at me. But I held my arms forward and absorbs every single lightning bolt fired, surprising everyone, including Lodin.

Lodin: "What!?" Lodin asked in total shock.

Gemplified Ampfibian: "Hehehe! Looks like you're in for a shock! Both literally and metaphorically!" I said as I aimed my four crystal tentacles at Lodin and fired wave after wave multicolored lightning at him. Lodin screamed in agony as he was electrocuted by my attack. Once the jolt subsided, Lodin collapsed but managed to use his machete to support himself as he knelt, breathing heavily.

(End Yorm the Giant from Dark Souls III Soundtrack)

While Ben and I held Lodin at bay, Ariel had taken Eric's unconscious body and decided to take him to shore. She had some help from Neha Dustin, Kibbles and Julie of course.

Lodin: "How…how could I…be bested…by a measly…mortal!" Lodin said, taking in what he witness.

Big Chill: "Don't mess with mortals!" Ben said giving him the finger.

Gemplified Ampfibian: "Alright Lodin! Who do you work for?" I asked Lodin, but he just chuckled.

Lodin: "You'll see, sooner than you might think." Lodin taunted before he disappeared in a black mist. Ben and I then reverted back to normal.

Ben: "We better check in with the others." Ben said as I nodded.

Ariel: "Over here." Ariel shouted to us, and we followed her direction.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

The storm faded overnight as soon as Lodin left. Eric was laid down on the sand on the dry land we watched over him. Scuttle came over with them.

Ariel: "Is he... Dead...?" Ariel asked, worriedly since Eric was barely moving.

Scuttle: "It's hard to say." Scuttle said as he placed his ear at Eric's foot. "Oh, I can't make heartbeat." Scuttle said solemnly.

Ben: "His heart is not in his foot, genius." Ben said with a deadpan look.

Eric shifted slightly.

Ariel: "No, look, he's breathing!" Ariel noticed in giddiness. "He's so beautiful..."

Ben: "Bow Chicka Wow Wow." Ben muttered but Julie slapped his arm.

Ariel started to sing to the knocked out Eric.

Ariel: What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you?

Flounder smiled as he came up to shore, but not too long since he needed water to breathe. Sebastian stared, jaw-dropped that Ariel was interacting with a human she did not know and Scuttle shut his mouth. Me, Ben, Julie, Kibbles and Neha Dustin watched the romantic scene with a smile.

Ariel: What would I do to see you smiling at me?

Kibbles: "Aw! How romantic" Kibbles sighed.

Julie: "How sweet." Julie said, loving the romantic scene.

Ariel: Where would we walk? Where would we run If we could stay all day in the sun.

Eric's icy blue eyes slowly opened up and he saw Ariel looking right at him and singing to him. Max was now coming down the beach to find Eric with the others.

Ariel: Just you and me, then could be part of our world.

We then heard Max barking, coming towards us.

Dustin: "Whoop. That's are cue to leave." I said as we all swam the waters before the humans could see us.

Grimsby: "You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" Grimsby came to Eric's side.

Eric: "A girl rescued me... She was singing..." Eric breathed. "She had the most beautiful voice..."

Grimsby: "Ah, Eric. I think you swallowed a bit too much sea water. Off we go." Grimsby said as he carried Eric off to the castle with !as following them.

Sebastian: "We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The sea king will never know. You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." Sebastian said.

Julie: "Oh, but this is just so romantic. A mermaid falling in love with a human prince!" Julie squealed.

Ben: "You think this is a good idea? Keeping a secret like this?" Ben said with worry.

Nega Dustin: "Fair point. Ariel's father is the ruler of the seas. He might find out soon." Nega Dustin.

Dustin: "Whether he finds out or not, we have to keep it a secret. For Ariel's sake." I said with a nod.

Sebastian: "And if you're willing to keep dis between us, I'll keep your secret as well." Sebastian said at me.

Dustin: "Done deal." I said with a nod. I looked to see Ariel on a rock, looking at the castle. Ariel was still determined to be part of Prince Eric's world, no matter what.

Dustin: "But I highly doubt Ariel will give up." I said as I looked at Ariel with a smile.

Ariel: I don't know when. I don't know how. But I know something's starting right now.

Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be part of your world.

Ariel was still determined to be part of Prince Eric's world, no matter how boring her cousins made being a human sounded.

* * *

**At Ursula's lair**

Ursula, the fallen angel and Lodin were watching the scene Ursula's eels were seeing.

Ursula: "No, no, no. I can't stand it. It's too easy. The child, is in love with a human." Ursula chuckled.

Angel: "And not just any human, a prince." The angel said as he and Ursula share a laugh.

Ursula: "Her daddy will love that." Usrula said sinisterly. "King Triton's headstrong, lovesick girl would make a charming edition to my little garden." Ursula chuckled as she eyed the many polyps as her entrance.

Lodin: "You can laugh about this. But I had to get myself electrocuted by that Hogan boy. It would have been so much better if you assisted me Lucedis!" Lodin said the Angel man, now revealed as Lucedis.

Female voice: "But you have to admit, that was a good show. Just seeing your big butt get pommeled by that stud." A female voice said from the shadows.

Lodin: "Oh stow it, Agnita!" Lodin said as the aptly named Agnita stepped into the light, or rather slithered.

Agnita is a fair-skinned woman female with long wavy brown hair, pink lips and violet instead of gray. She wears a black and maroon top. Her lower half was a snake's tail that is mainly black in color with a tan underbelly and has red markings running down her tail to the tip of her tail.

Second female voice: "Yeah. I still can't stop laughing about it." A second female giggled said and sure enough, a mermaid that looks exactly like Ariel swam forward. But this one differs from he Ariel we know. She had black sleeves that stopped half way up to her shoulder, a cape that closely resembles Ursula's tentacles, a necklace similar to Ursula's necklace, a crown on top of her head exactly like Triton', and had a trident exactly like the one used by Triton.

Beside her was a shadowy figure with red eyes on his head, a wide, sharp toothed grin and multiple eyes of different sizes and different angles, each with a red iris, all over his body.

Shadowy figure: "I couldn't agree more. The bigger they are, the harder they fall, they say." The shadowy figure said with a chuckle.

Lodin: "Of course you'd take Arsulu's side, Zuru!" Lodin growled.

Lucedis: "Now, now everyone. We're all guests here. No rough housing." Lucedis said mockingly.

Ursula: "Lodin is right about one thing, that power Hogan displayed is unlike anything I've ever seen." Ursula said in thought.

Lucedis: "Well, no matter what he throws at us, we can't be killed off so easily. There is not a single power or weapon in existence that could eradicate us." Lucedis said with pride.

Agnita: "Believe us. We tested literally evrerything under the rainbow and nothing happened to us. Not even Triton's trident can destroy us." Agnita said.

Lucedis: "But regardless. The sooner we take out those buffoons, the better." Lucedis said with as he watched the bubble on Ursula's cauldron.

* * *

**Back at Atlantica**

Ariel was hogging the dressing room while her sisters were very annoyed.

Adella: "Ariel, dear, it's time to come out," Adriana said. "You've been in there all morning." Adella said as Ariel finally came out of the dressing room. She seemed to be in a pretty good mood as she was humming.

Attina: "What is with her lately?" Attina slightly scoffed.

Ariel bumped into her father as Jessica was coming to see the girls.

Ariel: "Morning, Daddy..." she smiled to him, putting a flower behind his ear, and then continued to swim off with a song in her heart.

Attina: "Oh, she's got it bad..." Attina now realized what was up with their sister.

Triton: "What?" Triton asked in confusion. "What's she got?"

Andrina: "Isn't it obvious, Daddy?" Adrina asked before looking all romantic like. "Ariel's in love~..."

Triton: "Ariel?" Triton asked, sounding interested. "In love?"

* * *

**With Dustin**

/Dustin's POV/

I was swimming by myself, wandering aimlessly in a coral reef. I Nothing to do out here really.w IIas kinda bored out of my mind, so I thought I would sing.

(Enter Robot Monks by Fantasy & World Music by the Fiechers

Link watch?v=Jy9gQ_Pxim0)

As I began my cadenza, some of the fish actually around me began to like the song I was singing.

While I wasn't looking, I also attracted the attention of Ariel's sisters. They seem to enjoy my performance.

Attina: "Wow. He's good." Attina said in amazement.

Alana: "And handsome too." Alana said with a blush.

Arista: "You think he's single?" Arista said with high hopes.

Adella: "I don't know." Adella shrugged.

I continued to hum as more and more fish surround souround me, enjoying my performance. I thought I'd show off a little by doing some flips and twirls, performing some form of elegant dance.

Arista: "Wow!" Arista said in amazement.

Alana: "He sings and dances." Alana said, admiring my performance.

(End Robot Monks by Fantasy & World Music by the Fiechers)

As I finished my little song, I noticed Ariel's sisters standing there.

Dustin: "Oh, uh, hello." I said feeling quite bashful.

Arista: "Hi. Aren't you that manta guy whose with Ariel?" Arista asked.

Dustin: "Yes, I am. Dustin Hogan, at you're service ladies." I said with a bow, making the girls chuckle.

Attina: "We heard you humming and I must say, you've got talent." Attina said as I went full on bashful.

Alana: "And the dance to. That was something else." Alana said in praise.

Dustin: "Aww come on. I'm not that good." I blushed.

Arista: "I'll admit. You're quite the cutie." Arista said, caught me off guard.

Dustin: "I beg you're pardon?" I asked.

Aquata: "Hold your seahorses Arista, he may already be taken." Aquata said.

Dustin: "I'm sorry to disappoint miss, Arista?" I asked Arista who nodded. "But she's right. I'm already spoken for." I said a Arista was a little upset.

Attina: "Oh, How rude of us. We didn't get to introduce ourselves. I'm Attina."

Adella: "I'm Adella."

Alana: "I'm Alana."

Aquata: "I'm Aquata."

Andrina: "And I'm Andrina"

Dustin: "Tis a pleasure to meet you ladies." I said as Alana asked a question didn't expect.

Alana: "Hey, you wouldn't by any chance be the lucky merman Ariel is falling for right?" Alana asked.

Dustin: "Oh, I don't kno…" I said before going wide eyed by Alana's question. "Come again?" I asked, hoping I herd her correctly.

Alana: "I said are you the lucky merman Ariel fell in love with?" Alana said as I was taken aback by her question.

Dustin: "Oh, no, nononononononono. I'm twenty-five. I'm way too old for her. The one I'm with is the mermaid with the seal tail. Besides, what makes you think she's in love?" I asked, a bit scared that Ariel may have been found out. '_Oh dear God, Ariel's been found out!_' I thought in panic.

Attina: "Well, she's been pretty giddy lately, so we kinda figured it out." Attina said as she noticed I was a little tense.

Attina: "Hey. You okay?" Attina asked as I suddenly composed myself.

Dustin: "Wha—oh! Uh, yeah! I just remembered I have an important errand to run. Seeya!" I said before swimming away.

Attina: "Okay?" Attina asked with a furrowed eyebrow.

Andrina: "That was weird." Andrina said as the others shrugged.

As I swam, I dialed my Ultimatrix to communicate with Ben.

Dustin: "Ben! You there?" I asked Ben through the comm link.

Ben: "Yeah. What wrong dude! You sound like the world's coming ton end. " Ben asked.

Dustin: "I'll explain later! Where are ya?" I asked.

Ben: "With Ariel. Dude, what has you so worked up?" Ben asked.

Dustin: "As I said, I'll explain later." I said and activated the Ultimatrix's GPS system to track down Ben. Thankfully he wasn't too far.

I eventually reached Ben and the others and noticed. I noticed Sebastian as he was anxiously pacing back and forth while Ariel was hopelessly in love.

Sebastian: "Okay, so far so good. I don't think de King knows. It will not be easy keeping something like dis a secret for long" Sebastian said in panic as Ariel was picking petals off the sea flower.

Ariel: "He loves me... Hmm... He loves me not... He loves me!" she then cheered at the last petal. "Oh, I knew it!"

Sebastian: "Ariel, stop talkin' crazy." Sebastian told her.

Ariel: "I gotta see him again!" Ariel rambled. "Tonight! Scuttle knows where he lives." Ben, Julie, Kibbles and Nega Dustin swam to me.

Ben: "Alright. Now, what's got out so worked up man?" Ben asked.

Dustin: "**ARIEL'S BEEN FOUND OUT!**" I shouted to them, making them surprised.

Ben: "Wait! **WHAT?!**" Ben asked.

Kibbles: "What makes you think that?!" Kibbles asked.

Dustin: "I was by myself, singing to escape boredom. I was then comfronted by Ariel's sisters. They praised my singing but then one of them asked me if I was the Ariel was falling in love with, God know's why she'd ask that." I said as Sebastian swam to me.

Sebastian: "What did you tell dem?" Senastian asked me, worried I may have told them our secret.

Dustin: "I told her I was dating Kibbles here. Plus I'm twenty-five. She's way too young for me. Thankfully I managed to avoid more questioning and swam off to find you guys. The point is, Ariel's been found out. What the hell are we gonna do? I'm freaking out man! **I'M FREAKING OUT!**" I shouted in pure panic until Ariel slapped me to calm me down, though everyone present winced.

Dustin: "Do that again." I said as Ariel slapped me again.

Dustin: "One more time." I said as Ariel slapped me one last time and I finally calmed down and sat on a rock. "Thanks. I needed that."

Ben: "Do they know specifically the guy is?" Ben asked.

Dustin: "No, not really." I said with a shrug.

Ben: "Then what are you worried about? If they don't know hat Ariel fell for a human prince, then there's nothing to worry about." Ben said with a shrug.

Dustin: "I guess you're right."

Ariel: "I'll swim up to his castle," Ariel planned something out about seeing Eric again. "Then Flounder will splash around to get his attention, and then with-"

Sebastian: "Ariel, listen to me," Sebastian came in her face. "De human world is a mess. Life under de sea is better than anything they got up there no matter!"

Sebastian: The seaweed is always greener

In somebody else's lake

You dream about going up there

But that is a big mistake

Just look at the world around you

Right here on the ocean floor

Such wonderful things surround you

What more is you lookin' for?

Under the sea

Under the sea

Darling it's better

Down where it's wetter

Take it from me

Up on the shore they work all day

Out in the sun they slave away

While we devotin'

Full time to floatin'

Under the sea

Sebastian then went to a blue lobster who was playing clams like jamaican drums.

Sebatian and Lobster: Down here all the fish is happy

Sebastian: As off through the waves they roll

Sebastian and Lobster: The fish on the land ain't happy

Sebastian: They sad 'cause they in their bowl

A big mopey blue fish was in a bubble in front of us.

Sebastian: But fish in the bowl is lucky

They in for a worser fate

One day when the boss get hungry

Blue Fish: Guess who's gon' be on the plate?

Sebastian: Under the sea

Under the sea

Nobody beat us

Fry us and eat us

In fricassee

We what the land folks loves to cook

Under the sea we off the hook

We got no troubles

Life is the bubbles

Under the sea

Snails: Under the sea

Sebastian: Under the sea

Snails: Under the sea

Sebastian: Since life is sweet here

We got the beat here

Naturally

Snails: Naturally

Sebastian: Even the sturgeon an' the ray

They get the urge 'n' start to play

We got the spirit

You got to hear it

Under the sea

The newt play the flute

The carp play the harp

The plaice play the bass

And they soundin' sharp

The bass play the brass

The chub play the tub

The fluke is the duke of soul

Fluke: Yeah

Sebastain: The ray he can play

The lings on the strings

The trout rockin' out

The blackfish she sings

The smelt and the sprat

They know where it's at

An' oh that blowfish blow

As Sebastian continued his little tune, we noticed flounder swim to Ariel and whispered something to her.

Ben: "What is it?" Ben asked Ariel.

Ariel: "Flounder wants to show me something. Wanna come?" Ariel asked as we just shrugged.

Dustin: "I suppose." I said as we all followed flounder.

Sebastian: Yeah, under the sea

Fish: Under the sea

Sebastian: Under the sea

Fish: Under the sea

Sebastian: When the sardine

Begin the beguine

It's music to me

Fish: It's music to me

Sebastain: What do they got? A lot of sand

We got a hot crustacean band

Each little clam here

Know how to jam here

Under the sea

Each little slug here

Cuttin' a rug here

Under the sea

Each little snail here

Know how to wail here

That's why it's hotter

Under the water

Ya we in luck here

Down in the muck here

Under the sea

Once the song came to an end Sebastian noticed we were gone.

Sebastian: "Ariel?" Sebastian looked around once he was alone.

The other fish then went back to their own business.

Sebastian: "Somebody's gotta nail that girl's fins to the floor..." Sebastian then mumbled.

And then a familiar sea horse was swimming around, looking for the crab.

Sea horse: "Sebastian!"

Sebastian turned when his name was called.

Sea horse: "Sebastian, I've been looking all over for you," the seahorse informed. "I've got an urgent message from the sea king."

Sebastian: "The sea king?" Sebastian questioned.

Sea horse: "He wants to see you right away!" the seahorse squeaked. "Something about Ariel!" The sea horse said.

Sebastian: "He knows!" Sebastian said horrified.

* * *

**At the Palace**

/No POV/

King Triton was sitting on his home room, chuckling while holding the flower Ariel presented him his morning, wandering who the lucky merman was that caught Ariel's eye, or at least that's what he thinks.

Triton: "Let's see now..." Triton chuckled, he was glad that Ariel was in love. "Oh, who could the lucky merman be?" Triton pondered when he noticed someone else and recognized it instantly.

Triton: "Ah... Come in, Sebastian." Triton

"Yes, please, come in." Patrick said.

Sebastian: "I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm." Sebastian muttered to himself and came over to the king of the sea, very nervously. "Yes?" he squeaked at first, then cleared his throat. "Your Majesty?"

Triton: "Now, Sebastian, I'm concerned about Ariel," Triton said to his crab helper. "Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?"

Sebastian: "Peculiar?" Sebastian smiled nervously.

Triton: "Oh, you know, like roaming about, daydreaming, singing to herself?" Triton listed. "You haven't noticed?" Triton asked Sebastian.

Sebastian: "Oh, well, I-" Sebastian stuttered.

"Sebastian?" Triton knew something was up with the crab now. "I know you have been keeping something from me... About Ariel."

Sebastian: "Ariel?" Sebastian grinned nervously.

Triton: "In love..." Triton added in.

Sebastian: "I tried to stop her, sir!" Sebastian broke down. "I told her to stay away from humans! They are bad, they are trouble, they-"

Triton: "Humans?" Triton stopped the crab right there. "**WHAT ABOUT HUMANS!?**"

Sebastian: "Humans?" Sebastian smiled nervously. "W-W-Who said anything about humans?" Sebastian asked as Triton grabbed Sebastian and they were off to find Ariel.

* * *

**With Dustin and company**

/Dustin's POV/

Flounder was still leading the others to the surprise he was talking about.

Ariel: "Why can't you tell us what this is all about?" Ariel asked.

Flounder: "You'll see, It's a surprise." Flounder chuckled.

Once we enter, we what Flounder's surprise was, and needles to say it made Ariel smile. It had been the statue of Eric that was washed away now under the sea with them.

Ben: "That's your surprise?" Ben asked flounder.

Flounder: "It's mostly for Ariel." Flounder explained.

Dustin: "Obviously." I said, admiring the happiness Ariel was displaying.

Ariel: "Oh, Flounder!" Ariel hugged her best friend. "Flounder, you're the best! It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Ariel said in amazement.

Ben: "Yeah. Kinda does." Ben said as I had an idea. I swam behind the statue and did my best impression on the prince.

Dustin: "Hello there Ariel. I've dreamt so long for this moment. Care to run away with me?" I said making Kibble and Julie. Ariel chuckled and decided to play along.

Ariel: "Why, Eric?" Ariel talked with the statue like the boy of her dreams was right there with her. "Run away with you? It's all so sudden!" Ariel giggled.

Kibbles: "Dustin you goofball." Kibbles said, joining the giggle fit with Ariel.

Ben: "Uh oh." Ben said suddenly.

Dustin: "What? What's the…oh God no." I muttered mortified. Ariel turned and she gasped. The Nega Dustin, Julie and Kibbles turned and saw Triton was standing there and looked aggressively unhappy.

Dustin: "Daddy!" Ariel gasped.

Kibbles: "Uh oh. Things just went south in a big way." Kibbles said scared as Flounder hid behind a her.

Triton: "I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed.

Ariel: "But, Daddy I…" Ariel tried to speak but Triton cut him off.

Triton: "Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?" Triton asked Ariel.

Ariel: "Daddy, I had to." Ariel said

Ariel: "Contact between the human world and the merworld is strictly forbidden, Ariel!" Triton scolded. "You know that! Everyone knows that!"

Ariel: "He would've died!" Ariel tried to defend.

Triton said: "One less human to worry about!" Triton retorted. Ben was now furious and decided to intervene.

Ben: "Look here you're majesty! If you'd just stop and listen to her!" Ben added, also glaring to Triton.

Triton: "You stay out of this!" Triton glared to the Ben.

Dustin: "Ben, just do as he says. Thing's are already bad enough as it is, don't make it any worse." I aid to Ben but he ignored.

Ben: "Plus, we had a hand in saving a few humans that day." Ben said, catching Triton off guard.

Dustin: "**BEN, FOR HE LOVE OF GOD! STAND! DOWN! NOW!**" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Triton turns to me.

Triton: "Young man. Is that true?" Triton asked me, his glare never leaving. I was shaking like a leaf.

Dustin: "Uh..well.." I stuttered before looking down ashamed. "Yes your excellency."

Ariel: "Leave them out of this! After all, you don't know him." Ariel said to Triton

Triton: "Know him? I don't have to know him! They are all the same! Sipeneless, savage, harpooning, fish eaters. Incapable of any feelings."

Ariel: "But daddy I love him!" Ariel finally let the secret out.

Sebastian, I and the others looked horrified by this, and Triton was shocked.

Tirion: "No..." Triton was in disbelief and shock. "Have you lost your senses completely?" Triton strongly disagreed. "He's a human and you're a mermaid!"

Ariel: "I don't care." Ariel pouted.

Ben: "**AND BESIDES! WE'RE HUMANS TOO! SO, DOES THAT MAKE US HEARTLESS TOO!?**" Ben yelled at Triton, shocking him even more.

Dustin: "**BEN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?**"

Ben: "And were not just any humans either!" Ben said as he dialed up his omnitrix and transformed into Squidstrictor. "Dustin and I are shape-shifters too."

Dustin: "**BEN YOU IDIOT!"** I said to Ben, and Triton looks at me.

Triton: "Is that true?" Triton asked as I was now scared for my life. I was so scared I couldn't awnser. So Julie stepped in and answer for me.

Julie: "Yes. It's true." Julie said before she glared at Ben.

Triton: "I cannot believe this! So help me, Ariel, I am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it..." Triton said as his trident glowed and all hell broke loose as he blated at Ariel's things.

Ariel: "Daddy Stop!" Ariel said, but Triton didn't listen to them, he zapped Ariel's treasures with his trident as punishment for Ariel's 'misbehavior'.

Squidstrictor: "**LIKE HELL I'M GONNA LET YOU OLD MAN!**" Ben growled as he lunged at Triton, trying to wrap his tentacles around the trident away from him.

Dustin: "**BEN! NO!**" I said as Ben was doing more harm than good.

Triton: "Get off!" Triton yelled back as he continued.

Nega Dustin, Julie and Kibbles held Ariel in comfort as her heart was breaking at her father's actions.

Dustin: "**OKAY! TO HELL WITH THIS!**" I said as I transformed into Ripjaws to pry Ben off him, but Ben was too stubborn to

Ripjaws: "**BEN! STOP IT NOW!**" I clawed at Ben, but he still held on while trying to push me off.

Triton: "Stop this at once!" Triton demanded.

Squidstrictor: "**NOT WHILE I'M STILL BREATHING OLD COOT!**" Ben yelled, as he tried to snag the trident.

Dustin: "**BENJAMIN! I SWEAR I WILL BITE YOU!**" I yelled at Ben.

During the fight, they came closer to the statue.

Nega Dustin: "Guys, wait!" Neha Dustin out, noticing that we were close to damaging the newest addition to Ariel's collection.

Squidstrictor: "**HERE COMES THE WIND UP!**" Ben said as he used two tentacles to clobber Triton. I noticed this and decided enough was enough.

Ripjaws: "**THAT'S IT BEN! I DIDN'T WANNA DO THIS, BUT OU FORCED MY HAND!**" I yelled as I went to Ben's tentacles and bit one of them with enough force to draw blood, causing Ben to scream in pain as got loose from their grip and it flew against the statue and it broke.

Ariel: "**NOOOOOOO!**" Ariel was extremely horrified, she was so upset right now. She quickly swam off and started to cry all over again and this morning started out so lovely.

Triton's anger turned into sudden guilt as he grabbed his trident and swam away. Ben and I reverted back to normal, I glared at Ben before swimming off.

Julie: "Come on guys. We should leave Ariel alone for a while." Julie suggested, not llooking ataying Ben and attention. After we left, Sebastian went over to Ariel.

Sebastian: "Ariel, I-" Sebastian frowned.

Ariel: "Just go away." Ariel was not interested in seeing him since he spilled the beans, though unintentionally to Triton.

Sebastian frowned, he wanted to help, but he respected her wishes and backed off. Flounder left with him.

* * *

**With Ariel**

/Ariel's POV/

I was so devastated. I just wanted to be left alone. But I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. Three figures were watching me. The first two were moray eels. But the third one however, I could best describe it as a shadow figure with multiple eyes on its body.

Flotsam: "Poor child..." one eel cooed.

Jetsam: "Poor, sweet child..." the other eel said. I turned to see the three figures.

The eels smiled rather sinisterly to each other, then looked back as they came to the me. The Shadow man had he biggest grin I could ever see, it freaked me out a bit.

Flotsam: "Don't be scared..." one eel said.

Zuru: "Fret not my dear. We won't bite." The shadowy figure said with a voice that can come from your worst nightmare. The eerie way it echoed was a voice I will not be able to unheard no matter how hard I tried.

Jetsam: "We represent someone who can help you." the other eel added.

Flotsam: "Someone who could make all your dreams come true." the first eel said.

Zuru: "That way you can be with the "apple of your eye"." The shadowy figure said as he chuckled at his pun as his many eyes looked at me, all at once.

Jetsam: "Just imagine, you and your prince, together forever." the eels said together.

Ariel: "I don't understand." I said, not getting what they meant.

Flotsam: "Ursula has great powers." When the eel said that, I was frightened.

Ariel: "The sea witch? But that's impossible...,No, get out of here and leave me alone!" I told the eels and Shadow man.

Flotsam: "Suit yourself..." one of the eels slithered away.

Zuru: "Very well then. We'll just take our leave." Zuru said with a fake humph.

Jetsam: "It was only a suggestion..." the other eel added, then flicked a piece of the statue towards me.

I frowned, I then saw what happened and looked at the piece, it was some of Eric's face. I admit, what I'm about to do was crazy but maybe there is a chance for me to be with him.

Ariel: "Wait!" I called to them.

Flotsam, Jetsam and Zuru: "Yeeeeessss...?" the three looked back, rather darkly.

* * *

**With Dustin and friends**

/Dustin's POV/

Flounder: "Poor Ariel..." Flounder sniffled, feeling very bad for his best friend.

Sebastian: "I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident." Sebastian said.

Ben was definitely given the cold shoulder by me, Kibbles, Julie and Nega Dustin. Ben felt like trash for the stunt he pulled , and he knows they have every right to be upset with him.

Ben: "Um, guys...I know what did was pretty crazy…but…" Ben said, but I cut him off by pinning him to a boulder, catching everyone by surprise, Flounder and Sebastian included.

Dustin: "**BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING!?**" I yelled as loud as I could.

Flounder and Sebastian were shocked and a bit scared by this.

Julie: "You guys get behind me. Trust me, you don't want to be near him when he's like this." Julie said as Sebastian and Flounder got behind her.

Ben: "Dude! What was I suppose to do?" Ben asked in defense.

Dustin: "**DAMMIT BEN! I ASKED YOU TO STAND DOWN! BUT NO! YOU JUST HAD TO NOT USE OUR DAMN HEAD! AND WHAT'S WORSE, YOU ASSAULTED A KING! A FREAKING KING! DO YOU NOT THINK WITH YOUR HEAD?**" I shouted as Ben.

Ben: "**I HAD TO DO SOMETHING! AND BESIDES! MOST OF THIS IS ON THE CRAB CAKE HERE FOR NOT KEEPING HIS TRAP SHUT!**" Ben shouted in defense.

Dustin: "**WELL YEAH, BUT HE DIDN'T LAY HIS HAND ON THE KING! FOR GOD'S SAKE, YOU PUNCHED HIM A FEW TIMES! IF I HADN'T INTERVENED, WHO KNOWS WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED! AND TO MAKE THINGS WORSE, YOU BLEW OUR COVER! NOW WE MAY NEVER PROBABLY SHOW OUR FACES THERE AGAIN, LET ALONE WALK AROUND KNOWING ME MAY HAVE A BOUNTY ON OUR HEADS!**" I shouted at Ben, leaving him with no words to say. I took some deep breaths and calmed down a bit, but I was still! Upset.

Dustin: "Ben, in all my years, I have never been so pissed as I am right now! Of all the crap you've pulled, this has to be the stupidest and most reckless thing you've ever done!" I said as I glared at Ben.

Ben: "Dude. I'm sorry!" Ben said now getting a bit scared.

Dustin: "Sorry! **YOU'RE SORRY!? THAT'S FAN FRAKING TASTIC! SORRY DOSN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT WE MIGHT BE WANTED FUGITIVES, NOW DOES IT BEN!?**" I shouted as I took some more deep breathes and swam to the nearest boulder. Everyone was looking at me with concern.

I took a deep breath and held my arm back and punched the boulder with enough force to leave a massive dent.

Kibbles: "Honey, please calm down!" Kibbles said in tears as I punched the boulder a second time.

Dustin: "**GGRRR****RRAAAAAAAAAAA!**" I roared I punched the boulder for the third time, completely shattering it to pieces. Once all the anger was out of my system, I collapsed on the ground and wept.

Kibbles and Julie went to me and patted my back. Flounder and Sebastian saw this and were now really concerned for me.

Flounder: "Is he gonna be okay?" Flounder asked Nega Dustin.

Nega Dustin: "He'll be fine Flounder. He just needs time to compose himself. He's very emotional and empathetic." Nega Dustin explained as I finally calmed down.

Ben: "Dude, I'm really sorry. I really messed things up." Ben said, looking down, ashamed. I looked at him and all anger I had towards him was gone.

Dustin: "Don't worry about it. But if you ever do something like this again Ben, I swear to God, I will knock you so flat on your ass, it'll make your head spin! You understand?" I said as Ben nodded.

Ben: "Loud and clear." Ben said as started each other down for a minute, and we bro hugged.

Sebastian: "Glad dat's all settled. But what happens now?" Sebastian asked me.

Dustin: "Don't know." I said as I notice Ariel swimming with two eels and… a shadowy figure with multiple eyes?

Ben: "Ariel, wait up!" Ben said.

Kibbles: "I don't like he looks of this." Kibbles said as we followed her.

Julie: "We all know who those eels belong to." Julie said with a shiver.

Dutin: "Yeah. But this shadow guy… he's just all kinds of creepy." I said with a shiver.

Sebastian: "Ariel," Sebastian looked to Ariel. "Where are you two going? What are you two doing here with this riffraff?"

Ariel: I'm going to see Ursula." Ariel replied blankly, making us all go wide eyed.

Dustin: "Wait! **WHAT!?**" I shouted in pure shock!

Sebastian: "No!" Sebastian gasped, trying to stop them. "She's a demon! She's a monster!"

Ariel: "Why don't you tell my father?" Ariel scoffed at Sebastian. "You're good at that."

Zuru: "Yes, you're the one at fault. So I suggest you bugger off." The shadowy figure said as he pushed Sebastian away with a tendril. He then glances at me and my friends and grinned before floating away, which caught me off guard.

Sebastian: "B-But, I..." Sebastian felt bad.

Ben: "I did not like the way that shadowy guy looked at us." Ben said with a shiver.

Dutin: "Yeah! He's just shady on so many levels." Dustin said.

Julie: "We gotta stop her!" Julie said in worry..

Sebastian: "Come on then!" Sebastian swam with us over to Ursula's hideout.

Flounder was nervous, but he followed after.

Flounder: "That shadowy guy was really creepy." Flounder said as I nodded in agreement.

Julie: "Do you think he's working for Ursula?" Julie asked me.

Dustin: "I don't know. But for some reason I think he's working for someone much more threatening then Ursula." I said with a shiver. I noticed Flounder was incredibly nervous. Me personally, I don't blame him due to Ursula's really horrific reputation in the sea.

* * *

/Ariel's POV/

I kept following until they were outside Ursula's hideout. I started to get hesitant at first.

Flotsam, Jetsam and Zuru: "This way." The trio said in unison. Sure enough I followed and as we entered, I was in for a frightening sight. Along the floor were countless polyps, emitting ungodly moaning noises as though they were warning me to leave. One managed to grab my arm, taking her a back. She pulled back, releasing the polyps grip on her.

Ursula: "Come in..." a female voice called to them. "Come in, my children... We mustn't lurk in doorways, it's rude..." Ursula said as she approached. I the saw a black feather floating down. I looked to see what appeared to be a human man fly down beside her. Though there some giveaways here. His skin was pale white and he had to wings on his back covered in black feathers.

Lucedis: "One might question your upbringing..." the angel-like figure chuckled.

Usrula: "Now then... You're here because you have a thing for this hum-Erm... Prince fellow... Not that I blame you, he are quite the catch, isn't he? Well, angel fish, the solution to your problem is simple. Lucedis?" Ursula said as she applied lipstick.

Lucedis: "The only way to get what you want my dear, is to become a human yourself." Lucedis said, catching my attention

Ariel: "You can do that?" I asked as Ursula and Lucedis smirked evilly.

Ursula: "My dear sweet child, That's what I do, it's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk, like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to." Ursula said as Lucedis draped a wing around me.

Lucedis: "But worry not my dear. We can make all of your troubles go away."

Ursula: I admit that in the past I've been a nasty

They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch

But you'll find that nowadays

I've mended all my ways

Repented, seen the light, and made a switch

To this

And I fortunately know a little magic

It's a talent that I always have possessed

And dear lady, please don't laugh

I use it on behalf

Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed

Lucedis: "Pathetic" Lucedis muttered.

Ursula: Poor unfortunate souls

In pain, in need

This one longing to be thinner

That one wants to get the girl

And do I help them?

Yes, indeed

Those poor unfortunate souls

So sad, so true

They come flocking to my cauldron

Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!"

And I help them

Yes I do

Now it's happened once or twice

Someone couldn't pay the price

And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals

Yes I've had the odd complaint

But on the whole I've been a saint

To those poor unfortunate souls

While I was busy talking with Ursula, Dustin and the others earned to enter the cave.

Ursula:"Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days." Ursula said as Lucedis flew next to me.

Lucedis: "Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princey to fall in love with you." Lucedis explained as Ursula continued for him.

Ursula: "That is, they've got to kiss you. Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love. If he does want to you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently, but, if he doesn't... You turn back into a mermaid and you'll belong to me." Ursula said as Lucedis snapped his fingers, while I wasn't looking, Dustin and the others were coiled by a snake woman.

Ursula: "Have we got a deal?"

Ariel: "If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again." I said coming to the realization.

Ursula: "That's right..." Ursula cooed to me. "But... You'll have your man." Ursula chuckled.

Lucedis: "Life's full of tough choices, my dear." Licedis with, chuckling as well.

Ursula: "Oh, there is one more thing," Ursula thought quickly. "We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't have something for nothing." Ursula said.

Lucedis: "Sh'es right, nothing is free you know." Lucedis implied.

Ariel: "But, I don't have any-" I spoke up, but Ursula stopped.

Ursula: "I'm not asking for much, just a token, really, a trifle, you won't even miss it... What I want from you is... Your voice." Ursula said, making me confused.

Ariel: "M-My voice?" Ariel asked, shocked.

Ursula: "You've got it, sweet cakes. No more talking, singing, ZIP!" Ursula explained.

Ariel: "But, without my voice...H-How can I-" I stammered.

Ursula: "You'll have your looks, Your pretty face!

Lucedis: "And don't underestimate the power of body language, HA!"

Ursula: The men up there don't like a lot of blabber

They think a girl who gossips is a bore

Yet on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word

And after all dear, what is idle babble for?

Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation

True gentlemen avoid it when they can

But they dote and swoon and fawn

On a lady who's withdrawn

It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man

Come on you poor unfortunate soul

Go ahead

Make your choice

I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day

It won't cost much

Just your voice!

You poor unfortunate soul

It's sad but true

Ursula the presented a golden scroll to me.

Ursula: If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet

You've got the pay the toll

Take a gulp and take a breath

And go ahead and sign the scroll

Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys

The boss is on a roll

I ventually gave in and signed the contract.

This poor unfortunate soul

Beluga sevruga

Come winds of the Caspian Sea

Larengix glaucitis

Et max laryngitis

La voce to me

"Now, sing."

I then took a breath and sang the best I could for Ursula's spell to work.

Ariel: Aa-aa-aah, a-aa-aah

Ursula: "Keep singing!" I kept singing as Magical and mystical hands appeared from Ursula's spell and seemed to reach into my throat and take her voice away from her.

Ariel: Aa-aa-aah, a-aa-aa

My singing was heard, but it was no longer coming out of my mouth. Ursula now had my voice, she laughed as I was now changed into a human. I see Dutin's nd the others rushto me and get me to shore. After all, humans could not breathe underwater.

Lucedis: "Worry not boy! You and your allies will face me. Sooner then you may think." Lucedis muttered to himself as we swam to the surface.

* * *

**And chapter three is finally here. So, what happens from here? What does Lucedis have in mind for Dustin and his pals? So many questions. Stick around to find. As**** always I will see you next time. Buh-bye.**


	4. A walk in the park

**Welcome to chapter four of this story.**

**Stories Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, Oliver and Company, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, he with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, and A Bug's Life.**

**Non Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda and Quest for Camelot.**

**Also, there will be no harems in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"YELLING"

'_Telepathic communication'_

* * *

**A walk in the park**

* * *

**At the Castle**

/No POV/

Eric and Max were walking by the castle on the beach, well Eric was playing the flute, playing the same song Ariel sun to him. Eric still can't get Ariel's voice out his mind.

Eric: "That voice. I can't get it out of my head." Eric said as he knelt down to pet max.

Eric: "I've looked everywhere Max. Where could she be?" Eric asked his dog, who clearly didn't understand him.

But luckily for him, his subject of interest is not to far off.

* * *

**With Ariel and friends**

Dustin, Ben, Julie, Nega Dustin and Kibbles were on shore with Ariel. But the strange thing is, their tail fins disappeared and their legs returned and they were back in their human forms. Flounder and Sebastian were Panton from dragging Ariel to shore and prevent her from drowning.

Dustin and his friends were seeming back to consciousness as, as if they were knocked out cold.

Dustin: "Ugh, dear God, what hit me?" Dustin said as he noticed something different. He looked to see he had his human legs back, and fully clothed in his favorite clothes. And the weirdest thing was, they were dry and didn't smell like Sea salt. Well to be fair, he and he others were on the beach sand, while Ariel was in the water.

Dustin: "Oh sweet legs, how I missed you so." During said with a sigh. The others got back into consciousness and got on their feet, well save for Ariel who just received her new legs not to long ago.

Ariel noticed her legs and was shocked and amazed. Dustin turned to his red haired friend and couldn't help but find the whole thing humorous to watch. To him it was just as funny as jingling keys in front of a toddler. Ben and the others looked to Ariel, and were as amazed as she was.

Ben: "Huh! I can't believe it! She really has legs!" Ben said in shock as Ariel moved her toes.

Scuttle: "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in," Scuttle's voice was heard. "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me, I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Scuttle guessed as Ariel shock her head.

Ben: "Ugh, take a closer look birdbrain." Ben said with a sweat drop.

Scuttle: "No? Huh, well, let me see..." Scuttle looked again. "Um... New seashells, and Urchin, have you been working out?"

Julie: "No." Julie said while Ariel shook her head.

Ben: "Oh for the love of God dude! Take a good long look!" Ben said with a fxe palm.

Scuttle: "I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll-" Scuttle kept guessing.

Dustin: "Would somebody please tell him already!?" Dustin groaned.

Senastian: "**SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT!** She traded her voice to de sea witch and got legs! Jeez, mon!" Sebastian had enough of the guessing game.

Dustin: "Thank you!" Dustin said with a sigh.

Scuttle: "I knew that." Scuttle muttered.

Ben: "Sure ya did!" Ben muttered with an we roll. Then Ariel then got up, the boys went beat red and quickly turned away to give her some privacy

Nega Dustin: "Egad!" Nega Dustin said.

Ben: "Whoo boy! Did not need to see that!" Ben said with a red face.

Dustin: '_Great! Now I feel like a pedophile!_' Dustin thought feeling disgusted.

Luxuria: '_Well, technically she's sixteen, so she's not a child._' Luxuria said to me telepathically.

Dustin: '_It don't freaking matter!_' I thought back to Luxuria.

Luxuria: '_But you have to admit. For a young woman her age, she has a good looking for. And whoo boy, not to mention that nice, clean…_' Luxuria said to me, being her usual deviant self.

Dustin: _**'NONONONONO! SHUT THE HELL UP WOMAN! DO NOT GIVE ME THOSE VISUALS!**_' I telepathically yelled at Luxuria, interrupting her while my face was even redder now.

Luxuria: '_Aww! You're no fun sugar._' Luxuria pouted.

Dustin: '_I'm no horn dog either!_' I telepathically retorted.

Ben: "Dude, you okay man?" Ben whispered to me.

Dustin: "Yeah. Though Luxuria is quite a raunchy perv." I whispered to Ben.

Nega Dustin: "Oh boy. Do I want to know what you two were conversing about?" Nega Dustin whispered to me.

Dustin: "No. No you don't." I said, leaving it at that.

Flounder: "Ariel turned into a human," Flounder explained to Scuttle. "She's gotta make the prince fall in love with her, and he's gotta kiss her." Flounder explained as Ariel struggled to stand.

Sebastian: "And she's only got three days," Sebastian added as Ariel fumbled into the water.

Julie: "Guys, it's safe to look now." Julie said to the three boys.

Dustin: "Not takin any chances!" I said, keeping my back turned.

Sebastian: "Just look at her. On legs! On human legs! My nerves are shot! This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what her father'd say!" He then turned the other way to get back into the ocean. "I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute-"

Dustin: "Wait! Hold up crab cake!" Dustin said as Ariel even grabbed him and shook her head.

Sebastian: "Don't you shake your head at me young lady!" Sebastian scolded. "Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be..." He then saw Ariel look down at him, very sad.

Sebastian: "Just be... Miserable for the rest of your life..." Sebastian sighed and gave in.

Sebastian: "Alright, alright! I'll try to help you find dat prince." Sebastian said as Ariel's face lit up and she pecked him. "Boy. What a softshell I'm turning out to be."

Kibbles: "Okay, before we get started with helping Ariel finding her prince, there's just on tiny, teensy, weensy little thing we should do first." Kibbles said.

Julie: "And what's that?" Julie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kibbles: "Eh, we need to find some clothes for Ariel to put on." Kibbles said with a wince, noticing Ariel has only her shell bra to cover herself

Scuttle: "Yeah, she's right Ariel! If you wanna be a human, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one," Scuttle said as he grabbed what looked like an abandoned sail. "Now... Lemme see..." Scuttle said as he gathers the needed thing.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

**In Bellwood**

Everyone gathered was in Sparky's house, contemplating on the situation.

Kevin: "From everything you told us, Ben and the others are gonna need all the help they can get." Kevin said.

Erena: "I hope Onii-chan are doing okay in there." Erena said as she examined the book.

Charmcaster: "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be fine." Charmcaster said as she rubbed Erena's back to calm her down. Fenika came in with what looks like a guitar case.

Fenika: "Everybody, I've managed to forge a weapon that can take down this new threat." Fenika said as they all stared at the guitar case.

Kevin: "You better not say it's a guitar in there or make a Quickdraw McGraw reference." Kevin said to Fenika.

Fenika: "Oh I assure it's nothing like that." Fenika said as he opened the guitar case, showing the others as a golden glow emanated from the case.

Ovi: "Wow! You really put some effort into it." Ovi said.

Fenika: "We have Azmuth to thank for this." Fenika said to Amuth.

Azmuth: "Now we just deliver it to Dustin." Azmuth said.

Charmcaster: "But the only way they can leave once the story is finished." Charmcaster said as Sparky smirked.

Sparky: "You just leave that to me." Sparky said as he grabbed the guitar case.

* * *

**With Eric**

Eric and Max were walking on the beach when Max's nose caught something. He then went to find the source of the scent. Eric was curious as Max went to him and barked, telling his master to follow him?

Eric: "Max?" Eric asked, curious about Max's odd behavior as Max ran off again, this time Max followed.

Eric: "Max!" Eric shouted, following his dog.

"If only we had some extra clothes with us." Darla said.

* * *

**With Dustin and friends**

/Dustin's POV/

Scuttle whistled once Ariel made the sail into temporary clothes. "Ya look great." he smiled. "Ya look sensational!"

Dustin: "Heh, suppose it's better than walking around bare." I said with a shrug. We then hear a dog's bark was heard barking. Sure enough, it was Max heading towards us. Flounder hid underwater as Sebastian scuttled toward Ariel. Max went to Ariel who was hiding behind a rock.

Dustin: "I got it." I said as I whistled, getting the dogs attention. He ran to me and locked me.

Dustin: "Haha. Aww, you're just a sweetheart. Yes you are. Yes you are." I said to Max, petting his head.

Julie: "He's so cute." Julie said as Max went to Julie and tried to jump her.

Eric: "Max." A familiar voice calls out as Max followed it. Ariel looked at the owner of the voice.

Eric: "Quiet, Max, quiet! What's gotten into you, fella?" Eric came over there, scolding his dog, then saw us, well technically Ariel.

Eric: "Oh. Are you okay. I'm sorry this knucklehead scared you guys. He's harmless really." Eric said.

Dustin: "Oh this big guy? It's alright. He's alright sweetheart." I said as I pet the Max ashe loved the attention.

Kibbles: "Yeah. He's a real sweetie, aren't you little cutie pie." Kibbles said as she rubbed Max's belly, and Max just really loved the attention he's getting. Eric then looks at Ariel, almost star struck.

Eric: "You, seem really familiar. Have we met?" Eric said to Ariel, who nods.

Ben: "You could say you two had a brief encounter." Ben said as Max went to Eric and bark.

Eric: "We have? I knew it. You're the one. The one I've ben looking for. What's our name." Eric asked Ariel. Eric tried to talk with Ariel, she wanted to talk with him, but she remembered that she couldn't.

Eric: "What's wrong?" Eric asked, I had to think of something.

Dustin: "Oh, uh. You see good sir. Our friend here can't speak for the time being." I said to Eric.

Eric: "Really? How come?" Eric asked me, feeling disappointed.

Dustin: "You see, she's been… uh…singing too much! Yeah. She's a well known singer, known for her heavenly voice. She can put a choir of angels to shame." I said as Ariel blushed bashfully, even though she knew I was lying about her being a well known singer.

Eric: "Really?" Eric asked intrigued.

Nega Dustin: "Oh yes good sir. But sadly she's been singing so much at so many theaters lately, she put so much strain on her vocal chords, she can't speak at the moment. Thankfully the doctor said that she'll be singing again in about three days." Nega Dustin said, Eric thankfully bout our lie.

Eric: "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Oh. I'm Eric by the way. And you guys are?" Eric asked.

Dustin: "The name is Dustin Hogan."

Ben: "The name's Ben. Ben Tennyson."

Julie: "I'm Julie Yamamoto."

Kibbles: "I'm...uh, Isabella. But my friends call me Kibbles." Kibbles said making an alias for her.

Nega Dustin: "Dustin's twin brother, Justin." Nega Dustin said, using his alias. Ariel then remembered what Ursula said to Ariel about body language, so she decided to give it a shot and Eric noticed.

Eric: "What? What is it?" Eric tried to understand her body language. Ariel then almost fell of the rock, but Eric caught her.

Eric: "Whoa! Careful." Eric said as e and Ariel looked into each other's eyes.

Eric: "You must have really been through something.

Ben: "Yeah. You see, we been through a horrible wreck. As far as we know, were the only survivors." Ben lied, but Eric bought it.

Eric: "Really? I'm so sorry about that." Eric said apologetically.

Ben: "Nah don't worry about it. As far as me and my pals are concerned, we needed a hanger of scenery. The place we lived at was not very suitable for out Tate's." Ben said.

Eric: "Oh, you said yours friends with this lady?" Eric said.

Julie: "Ever since we were kids." Julie said.

Eric: "Well, if you need a place to stay, you guys can stay at the castle u til out find a place of your own." Eric suggested.

Nega Dustin: "Oh Hank you, but we don't want to impose." Neha Dustin said, being modest.

Eric: "Ah don't worry. You guys been threw a shipwreck, and you guys clearly have no place to go." Eric said insisting.

During: "Well, if you insist. Thank you." I said with a bow.

Eric: "No worries." Eric said as he helped Ariel.

Dustin: '_Okay. Step one of the plan was a success. So what now?'_ I thought wandering phase two.

Neha Dustin: 'All we can do is pray for Ariel that Eric falls in love with her.' Neha Dustin said to me telepathically.

Kibbles: '_But surely we can do something.'_ Kibbles telepathically said.

Nega Dustin: '_Well, we'll do the best we can. But right now it's best not to intervene._'

* * *

With Ariel

/No POV/

Ariel was in a bath, filled with bubbles. The scene was almost funny and cute to witness. Ariel seemed fascinated with the bubbles like a hold in a bubble bath.

Carlotta: "Washed up from a shipwreck," Carlotta, the royal maid, sighed as she had Ariel get bathed. "Oh, the poor thing. We'll have you feeling better in no time... I'll... I'll just wash these for you..." she then smiled nervously at their 'clothes' made from the sail. Sebastian was unfortunately in the piles of clothes. He tried to get everyone's attention, but Carlotta and the other cleaning ladies could not hear him and they were cleaning the clothes.

Sebastian made an escape, but where he landed was something he poor crustacean will never forget. There were were decapitated fish, boiling pots, but the worst thing he saw were stuffed crabs. Yep, he was in the kitchen. When Sebastian saw this, he freinted.

* * *

**With Dustin and the gang**

/Dustin's POV/

We were in the dining hall, dressed nicely. Ben was in a green suite, I was in a blue suit and Nega Dustin was in a purple suit. We were waiting for Ariel, Julie and Kibbles to enter.

Grimsby: "Oh, Eric, be reasonable," Grimsby told Eric after what he had heard nearly all day today.

Grimsby: "Nice young ladies just don't swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then, flutter off into oblivion, like some-" Grimsby said, only for him to be interrupted by Eric.

Eric: "I'm tellin' you, Grim, she was real!" Eric insisted. "I'm gonna find that girl and I'm gonna marry her!"

Dustin: "Well your know your highness. Heck, she could be around the corner." I said, subliminally referring to Ariel.

Eric: "Oh come now. None of that "your highness" stuff. Just call me Eric." Eric said as he Pat my back, as if we were good friends.

Carlotta: "Come on, deary, don't be shy." Carlotta's voice said, speaking to Ariel. Ariel came out first, she wore a pink and white dress that was very beautiful. Then came Kibbles and Julie.

Kibbles was in a baby blue dress with her hair down, which really made her look even more beautiful than she already was. Julie was dressed in a pink and lime green dress, and Ben liked what he saw.

Eric, Ben and I sat down and looked up at the former mermaid.

Grimsby: "Oh, Eric, isn't she a vision?" Grimsby was impressed.

Eric: "You look wonderful." Eric said Ariel indeed captivated by the looks, making Ariel smiled bashfully.

Dustin: "Wow! Kibs. You look stunning. Man, you can to put even the most beautiful goddess in existence to shame." I said to Kibbles, who giggled bashfully and twirled her hair.

Ben: "Julie, you look…wow!" Ben said at a loss for words of just how Julie's beauty as Julie smiled, blushing red.

Grimsby: "Come, come, come," Grimsby gestured for the quartet to come to the dining hall. "You all must be famished."

I helped Kibbles a seat to seem like a gentleman as Ben did the same to Julie and Eric did the same to Ariel.

Kibbles: "You're such a gentleman." Kibbles said bashfully.

Julie: "Thanks Ben." Julie said before kissing his cheek.

Grimsby: "It's not every day we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh, Eric?" Grimsby chuckled.

Ariel spotted a fork on the table and started to comb her hair with it, remembering what Scuttle taught her. This of course caused for Eric and Grimsby to look at her in confusion. I snickered but composed myself as not to embarrass her.

Dustin: "Um, forgive her. She has a weird sense of humor." I said, covering for Ariel as she decided to stop and put the fork back down on the table sheepishly. She then saw Grimsby light a pipe, remembering of what she was taught about them.

Grimsby caught her gaze and let her hold onto it.

Grimsby: "Uh, do you like it?" he smiled friendly to her. "It is rather fine."

Ariel then took the pipe and blew into it, blowing the contents into the old man's face. The soot covered face caused for all of us in the room to laugh, well, except for Grimsby.

Carlotta: "Oh, my!" Carlotta gasped.

Dustin: "Oh sweet mercy." I chuckled a bit before calming down.

Eric: "Um, sorry, Grim..." Eric said, trying to get rid of his laughs.

Carlotta: "Why, Eric, that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks!" Carlotta praised.

Grimsby: "Oh, very amusing, Carlotta, my dear...What's for dinner?" Grimsby asked.

Carlotta: "Ooh, you're gonna love it," Carlotta grinned proudly. "Chef's been fixing his specialty: stuffed crab."

This caused me, Kibbles, Julie, Ben and Nega Dustin to go wide-eyed as we knew what this entails.

Dustin: "Oh, um, please excuse me for a minute. I just have use the bathroom." I lied as the others glanced to me. I got up and walked out of the room. Once I was a good distance, I dialed up my Ultimatrix, looking for the right alien. I eventually found the right one and turned into my all time favorite Ghostfreak.

Ghostfreak: "Okay. Better make this quick." I said as I became invisible and intangible to avoid detection, and flew my way to the kitchen.

* * *

**With Sebastian**

Sebastian was hiding when Louis, the Chef brought out a bowl and sang a little tune.

Louis: Les poissons, les poissons

How I love les poissons

Love to chop and to serve little fish

Sebastian winced as Louis severed off a fish's head.

Louis: First I cut of their heads

Zen I pull out their bones

Ah mais oui, ça see'est toujours delish

Louis continued to sing and prepare food as Sebastian was getting naucious.

Luois: Les poissons, les poissons

Hee hee hee, haw haw haw

With the cleaver I hack them in two

Louis sang and chopped a fish's head, as the fiahs head got infront of Sebastian, mortifying the poor crustacean.

Louis: I pull out what's inside

And I serve it up fried

God, I love little fishes, don't you?

As Louis continued his work, Dustin as Ghostfreak flew in, remaining invisible and intangible while looking for Sebastian.

Louis: Here's something for tempting the palate

Prepared in the classic technique

First you pound the fish flat with a mallet

Then you slash through the skin

Give the the belly a slice

Then you rub some salt in

'Cause that makes it taste nice

Luois then picked up a leaf of lettuce, revealing Sebastian hiding as Dustin saw him.

Louis: "Zutt alors! I have missed one." Louis said as he picked up Sebastian, who remained perfectly still.

Ghostfreak: '_Uh oh_.' Dustin thought.

Louis: Sacre bleu, what is zis?

How on earth could I miss

Such a sweet, little succulent crab?

Quelle dommage! What a loss

Here we go, in the sauce

And some flour, I think just a dab

Louis placed Sebastian in a bowl of sauce and placed flower on him, Sebastian's sneazed.

Louis: Then I stuff you with bread

It don't hurt, 'cause you're dead

And you're certainly lucky, you are

Louis stuffed the filling into Sebastian's shell, Nealy suffocating him.

Louis: 'Cause it's gonna be hot

In my big silver pot

Tout à l'heure, mon poisson!

Au revoir!

Louis finished his song as he tossed Sebastian into a pot of boiling water, but thankfully Sebastian escaped, but Louis noticed this picked him up. Looking at him skeptically.

Louis: "What is this?" Louis asked as Sebastian then pinched his claws over the chef's nose, making him yelp in pain and let go. Sebastian landed on the handle on a frying pan of oil, Louis wet to grab him, only to get burned by the boiling oil.

Louis: "**YEOW!**" Louis yelled in pain Sebastain lanes on the floor while the pan landed on Louis's foot. Louis clutched his foot in pain and grabbed some kitchen knives in an attempt to skewer Sebastian. Sebastian hid under the counter and Louis searched, only for Sebastian to drop the say bowl on Louis's head. Louis had enough so he raised his cleaver and chopped he counter in two, but caught no sign of Sebastian.

As the scene continued, Dustin tried his best to hold in his laughter. Key word, "tried". Sebastian began to ran for his life, but a cleaver got in front of him and ran underneath Louis and underneath a shelf full of dishes like plates, cups, wine glasses, etc. Louis chased after him with a mallet as Sebastian ran for cover.

* * *

**In the dining hall**

There was then a loud crash heard in the kitchen. The others heard it in the dining room and it worried them.

Carlotta: "I think I'd better go see what Louis up to." Carlotta volunteered herself and ran towards the kitchen.

* * *

**In the Kitchen**

As Louis continued to look for Sebastian, Sebastian was hiding behind a bowl.

Sebastian then felt so who g invisible. Sebastian began to panick but heard a voice.

Ghostfreak: "Sebastian, it's me. Dustin." During said, making him self seen as black with get lines, but transparent.

Sebastian: "Dustin? Ya saved me shell." Senastian whiapered with relief.

Ghostfreak: "No need to thank me little guy." Dustin then hid Sebastian under a platter before flying out of the kitchen and back to the dining area.

Louis was still? searching everywhere in the kitchen for Sebastian, looking like he had gone completely insane.

Louis: "Come out, you little pipsqueak and fight like a man!"

Carlotta: "Louis!" Carlotta scolded, surprising Louis.

Carlotta: "What are you doing?"

Louis: "Well, I-I was just..." the chef, Louis, grew nervous at her anger. "Erm... I'm sorry, Madame." Louis said as he extinguished a small flame on his mustache, smiling nervously. Carlotta grabbed the tray with silver platters and left.

* * *

**With Dustin**

/Dustin's POV/

After I saved Sebastian from becoming Sea food, I reverted back to human and walked back to the dining hall.

Dustin: "I'm back everybody. Just had to see if was properly shaved." I said as I returned to my seat.

Nega Dustin: '_I take it you saved Sebastian's life?_' Nega Dustin said to me telepathically, knowing why I was gone.

Dustin: '_Yeah. Thankfully I was Ghostfreak. The scene was funny as hell to see though._' I telepathically spoke to my with a smile on my face.

Grimsby: "You know, Eric ,Perhaps our young guests might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?" Grimsby said as Carlotta brought out silver platter for each of us. Eric however was too distracted by Ariel.

Eric: "I'm so sorry, Grim, what was that?" Eric said returning his attention to Grismby.

Grimsby: "You can't spend all your time moping about. You need to get out, do something, have a life, get your mind off..." Grimsby advised to Eric while he removed the top of his tray, revealing Sebastian. Luckily the only ones who saw him were me, Ben, Kibbles, Julie, Nega Dustin and Ariel

Eric: "Easy Grim, easy. That's not a bad idea. If they're interested. Well, whatya say?" Eric looked to us. "Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?" Ariel obviously nodded as she kept Sebastian hidden from the others.

Dustin: "Sure. I'd love a little sight seeing." Atticus smiled.

Ben: "Beats sitting around and doing nothing." Ben added with agrin.

Kibbles: "Sounds great." Kibbles said with a smile before grasping my hand. "Its been a while since you and me went out." Kibbles said to me with half lidded eyes.

Dustin: "Yeah. I guess it has been." I said before kissing her cheek. Ariel found the sight sweet and romantic.

Grimsby: "Wonderful," Grimsby smiled. "Now, let's eat before this crab wanders off my plate..." he then put his fork down and saw that the main dish on his plate was not there, much to his overwhelmed surprise.

* * *

**Later**

/No POV/

It was night time an Ariel was looking out the window. What she was looking at was Eric playing with Max. Max licked Eric as Eric ruffled Max's fur. Ariel still stared at Eric, he noticed and waved. Ariel was surprised but she waved back. Ariel was brushing her hair as she went to bed.

Sebastian: "Dis has got to be, de single most humiliating day of my life." Senastian said a she plucked a lettuce leave off his shell.

Sebastian: "I hope dat you appreciate what I go through for you young lady." Sebastian said as Ariel sat on the bed. Dustin knocked on the door as Kibbles and Dustin walked.

Dustin: "Heya, princess." Dustin said as he and Kibbles sat with Ariel.

Sebastian: "Again, tanks for saving me back dere." Sebastian said.

Dustin: "Ah no problem. Even though it was funny seeing you run arpound like a chicken with it's head cut off." Dustin said with a chuckle, but Kibbles shot him a glare, making Dustin clear his throat. "But again, don't mention it. You're quite lucky I was Ghostfreak." Dustin said as Ariel gave him a curious look, but Dustin knew what she wanted to say.

Dustin: "Oh right. Here, I'll show you." Dustin said as he transformed into Ghostfreak again. When Ariel saw Ghostfreak, she was curious yet a bit scared.

Ghostfreak: "In this form, I can fly, phase through things, turn invisible, even possess anybody I want, though I do that when needed." Dustin said before reverting back to normal.

Sebastian: "Now. We got to make a plan to get dat boy to kiss you. Tomorrow when he takes you for dat ride, you gotta look your best. You gotta bat your eyes, like dis. You gotta pucker your lips, like dis." Sebastian advised Ariel, only to see her already asleep.

Dustin: "Well, looks like we better get some shut-eye." During said before patting Ariel on the head, like a parent would do for their child. Dustin and Kibbles then left Ariel's room and went to theirs.

Sebastian had a loving smile on his face and blew out the candle.

Sebastain: "You are hopeless child. You know dat. Completely hopeless." Sebastian yawned before nodding off himself.

* * *

**With Dustin and Kibbles**

Dustin and Kibbles were in their room, Dustin held Kibbles in his arms as she snuggled to him.

Kibbles: "You really are a sweetheart. You know that?" Kibbles said to me.

Dustin: "Heheh, always have been. Can't turn it off." Dustin said as he blew out the candle.

Dustin: "Goodnight my sweetiepup." Dustin said to Kibbles, who giggle?

Kibbles: "Goodnight honeybun." Kibbles kissed Dustin before going to sleep. Dutinnthen yawned and wrapped his arms around Kibbles in a lovers embrace and went to sleep himself. As they slapped, Sparky entered the room in a blue flash of light, thankfully the two lovers were in a deep sleep for him to be notices. Sparky smiled at the scene before resting a long box on the counter next to their bed before disappearing.

* * *

**At Atlantica**

In Atlantica, things were not well. The guards were now looking everywhere for Ariel and the others. The seahorse swam up to the king of the sea.

King Triton: "Any sign of them?" Triton questioned.

Seahorse: "No, Your Majesty, we've searched everywhere," the seahorse replied. "We've found no trace of your daughter, her friends, or Sebastian." The seahorse said sadly.

Triton: "Well keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored, let no one in this kingdom sleep until the she's are safe at home." Triton added.

Seahorse: "Yes, sire..." the seahorse saluted and swam off again, following direct orders.

Triton: "Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" Triton sobbed. Then his thoughts were on the humans that accompanied Ariel. Despite admitting they were humans, they never shown any signs of hostility, especially around Ariel. Plus he can't seem to forget that two of them were shape-shifters.

Triton: "Strange. They admit they're humans, but they never seemed to harm anyone they encountered. Ariel even seems to trust them." Triton thought about that. Maybe Ariel was right.

Triton: "But if they truly are humans, how did they become merfolk?" Triton pondered on that, but chooses to not dwell on the subject and focused on finding his daughter more.

* * *

**At the castle**

/Dustin's POV/

It was morning and I woke up bright an early. I yawned and noticed Kibbles was waking up too.

Kibbles: "Good morning love." Kibbles kissed me, and I kissed back.

Dustin: "Good morning babe. Sleep good?" I asked.

Kibbles: "Like a rock. You?" Kibbles asked me.

Dustin; "I slept pretty well myself." I said ask got up. But then I noticed a long box on the nearby counter.

Dustin: "Huh?" I got out of bed and went to the box. There was a note attached to it as well. Kibbles looked with confusion.

Kibbles: "Well? What is it?" Kibbles said as I grabbed the box and sat on the bed with Kibbles.

Dustin: "Some gift from Sparky. It says, dear Dustin. You and your pals are up against a great threat. One on par with Hellniko. So Fenika made you this should you come across this new enemy. Your friend, Sparky." I was surprised by what the note said, and so was Kibbles.

Kibbles: "Wait! Did he just say this new enemy is on par with Hellniko!?" Kibbles asked with a shiver.

Dustin: Yeah." I said as I opened the box, revealing a sword that looks exactly like Ascalon, but golden instead of silver.

Kibbles: "Whoa! That looks exactly like Ascalon. Only gold instead of silver." Kibbles said in amazement.

Dustin: "Yeah. Who ever this new enemy is, I'm sure we'll take him down together." I said as I picked up the sword, and saw a little manual in the box. It was an guide book of sorts that explained everything about this sword. Even the name of it, which was Durandal.

I eventually learned that it can morph into a pen by pressing a red button on the center of the guard. I pressed the button and it glowed in a golden light, revealing a golden felt-tip pen in it's place.

Kibbles: "You think Ben and Nega Dustin got something similar to this?" Kibbles asked me, I just shrugged.

Dustin: "Only one way to find out." I said as we got out of bed and got ready for the day.

***Later***

Me and Kibbles met with Ben, Julie and Nega Dustin, eating patiently for Ariel and Eric outside in the courtyard.

Dustin: "Hey Ben, did you an Nega Dustin by any chance find something this morning?" I asked Ben as he and Neha Dustin nodded.

Ben: "Now that you mention it, yeah. Did you?" Ben asked me, I simply nod.

Dustin: "Yeah. I said as I pulled out my golden pen, pressed the button on the bottom, and in a flash of golden light, there came Durandal in it's sword form.

Julie: "No way! That looks exactly like Ascalon!" Julie said.

Kibbles: "That's because it's a repurposed form of Ascalon, according to the guide book that came with it." Kibbles said as Ben and Neha Dustin brought out a pen of their own. Ben's was silver in color while Nega Dustin's was bronze. They both clicked their pens, and causing them to glow a white and bright orange. In Ben's hand was a nodachi with a black and green handle, a platinum guard and a blade with a glittery silver color. Nega Dustin held a gaddhjalt sword that appeared to be made out of pure bronze.

Dustin: "Sparky called this one Durandal." I said mentioning my sword. "What did he call yours?"

Ben: "Kusanagi" Ben said holding his blade.

Nega Dustin: "Legbiter" Nega Dustin holding his blade.

Julie: "Sparky also mentioned that we're up against a new enemy in the note that came with Kusanagi. He said their power is on par with Hellniko. Can you imagine hat?" Julie said with a worried tone.

Nega Dustin: "I couldn't believe it myself. Hellniko was a real challenge to defeat." Nega Dustin said with a shiver.

Ben: "Tell me about. I still shudder whenever I think about that creep, let alone hear his name." Ben said.

Dustin: "We better keep our eyes peeled. I get the feeling this new enemy is somewhere around here." I said as me, Ben and Nega Dustin turned out sword aback to their own forms. Ariel and Eric then came out.

Eric: "Hey guys, sorry for the long wait." Eric said apologetically.

Dustin: "Oh don't worry about it Eric. We were just having some idle chat to pass the time." I said with a shrug.

Eric: "Well, let's he'd to the carriages and get the tour started." Eric said as we followed him.

***Later***

/No POV/

Eric was in a carriage with Ariel, Dustin was in one with Kibbles and Nega Dustin, and Ben was in one with Julie.

Ariel was having the time of her life and Eric seemed to enjoy her enthusiasm.

Dustin and the others seemed to notice as well and smiled.

Dustin: "Look like somebody's having fun." Dustin said with a chuckle.

Flounder was splashing need the bridge we were on.

Flounder: "Has he kissed her yet?" Flounder asked Sebastian as they passed the water.

Sebastian: "Not yet." Sebastian told him.

Dustin: "Ohh..." Flounder pouted.

Dustin: "But don't worry little man. They will later on." Dustin said to flounder before he dove back underwater.

They all arrived at the town, and Ariel was amazed by everything he seen. We eventually saw what looked to be a puppet show. Being the ever curious girl she was, Ariel took the puppet to examine it but saw it didn't move.

Dustin: "Oh dear lord. I wish I had a camera." Dustin snickered.

Ariel then dragged Eric then joined in on some dancing. Eric helped Ariel with her dancing as the others joined.

Dustin and Kibbles were pretty much the best as Ben wasn't much of a dancer, but Julie helped him. People seemed to watch Dustin and Kibbles dance, and marvel how well they were doing.

Kibbles: "Well, looks like we have an audience." Kibbles giggled bashfully. Dustin then had a smirk.

Dustin: "Then let's give them a performance they'll not so forget." Dustin said as he and Kibbles began to very graceful dance. Eric and Ariel seemed to watch too.

Eric: "Wow. Those two are really good." Eric praised as Ben was had a sloth jealous look.

Ben: "He just loves to show off." Ben said with a grumble.

We then went back to ridding our carriages and saw Scuttle fly by.

Scuttle: "Yo, guys!" Scuttle called to Cherry and Atticus. "Any kissing?"

Julie: "No, not yet." Cherry and Atticus told the seagull.

Scuttle: "Well, they better get crackin'!" Scuttle said with a grown.

Dustin: "Don't your feathers in a bundle! We'll think of something!" Dutin told the seagull.

Ben: "Yeah, well we better think fast." Ben said

During the a horse-carriage ride, Eric thought it was a good idea to let Ariel drive, but this would prove to be a mistake on his part as Ariel's driving was, well, not to good. They eventually ran fat enough to jump over a crevase. Thankfully the ride slowed down and Eric managed to calm down, and actually seemed to enjoy the rush.

Dustin: "Wow." Dustin said with wide eyes.

Ben: "Thank I'dit wasn't e on that carriage." Ben said with an equal expression.

***Later***

Soon, it was after dark, and Eric was going to take Ariel for a boat ride. And where Urchin and Darla were going to join them to make this a double date. Eric found it cute since they were little kids. They were rowing across the lagoon

Scuttle: "Nothing is happening and only one day left. And that boy ain't pickers up once." Scuttle told him.

Julie: "There's gotta be a way to get them to kiss." Julie groaned.

Scuttle: "All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation, stand back." Scuttle said.

Dutin: "Oh boy! I wish I brought earplugs." Dustin said as Scuttle flew over and sang very badly.

Ben: "Oh God! Make it stop!" Ben groaned as he covered his ears. Sure enough, Julie, Dutin, Nega Dutin, and Kibbles did the same.

Nega Dustin: "After this I need to sanctify my ears." Nega Dustin cringe.

Eric: "Wow," Eric cringed. "Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." he then said in an attempt to joke with Ariel.

Ariel simply nodded with a nervous smile before looking up to see her seagull friend attempting to sing.

Sebastian: "Jeez, mon, I'm surrounded by amateurs!" Sebastian groaned as he dove underwater and grabbed a piece of reed to use as a baton.

Sebastian: "You want something done right, you've got to do it yourself," Sebastian scoffed, then smiled as he summoned musicians to provide music. "First, we've got to create the mood."

Dustin: "Mm-hm." Dustin hummed.

Sebastian: "Percussions." Sebastian said as some ducks used titles as drums.

Dustin: "Strings." Dustin said to crickets as they played their tune.

Julie: "Winds." Julie said as the winds made many reeds whistle.

Sebastian: "Words..." Sebastian said as he began to sing.

Sebastian: There you see her

Sitting there across the way

Dustin: "Now thats more like it."

Sebastian: She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss girl

Eric: "Did you hear something?" Eric asked curiously.

Ariel simply shook her head with a shrug.

Sebastian: Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

Dustin and Sebastian: It's possible she wants you too

There's one way to ask her

It don't take a word, not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl

Sebastian: "Sing with me now." Sebastain said as a bunch of frogs joined in.

Frogs, and Sebastian: Sha la la la la la

My oh my

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad

It's such a shame, too bad

You're gonna miss the girl

Dustin transformed into Big Chill, flew to them and became invisible to avoid being spotted.

Eric: "You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name," Eric said to the crimson-haired girl. "Hey, maybe I could guess... Is it... Erm... Mildred?" Eric said as Ariel made a disgusted face.

Eeic: "Eheheh. Okay no. Um…How about Diana, Rachel?" Eric guessed, but Ariel shook her head.

Big Chill: "Ariel. Her name is Ariel!" Dustin whispered to Eric while invisible.

Eric: "Ariel?" Eric asked as Ariel nodded. "Ariel? That's kinda pretty. Okay, Ariel." Eric said as Dustin flew towards a Weeping willow tree, where he would meet the others, and he place where he boat was floating towards.

Big Chill: Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy, you better do it soon

The time will be better

Sebastian and Big Chill: She don't say a word

And she won't say a word

Until you kiss that girl, kiss the girl

As the song continued, Ben, Kibbles, Julie and Nega Dustin joined in on the song.

Ben and Kibbles: Sha la la la la la

Don't be scared

You better be prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Julie and Sebastian: Sha la la la la la

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it

How you wanna kiss the girl

Nega Dustin an Flamingos: Sha la la la la la

Float along

Listen to the song

Nega Dustin sang with flamingos until Scuttle barged in and sang his God awful tune, but thankfully Nega Dustin used his psychic powers to shut his beak.

Nega Dustin an Flamingos: It says kiss the girl

Sebastian: Sha la la la la la

The music plays

Do want the music says

You gotta kiss the girl

Ben: Kiss the girl

Big Chill: Kiss the girl

Julie: Kiss the girl

Nega Dustin: Kiss the girl

Sebastian: Go on and kiss the girl!

Nothing could ruin this moment. Ariel was about to kiss Eric, until the boat tipped over and the four of them ended up in the water.

Julie: "No!" Julie muttered in disappointment.

Ben: "Yeah. And they were so close." Ben muttered.

Kibbles: "Why did this have to happen when things were getting good?" Kibbles frowned.

Dustin, still as Big Chill knew what the cause was and he saw the eels and frowned with anger.

Big Chill: '_Son of a bitch!_' Dustin said as he flew down towards the eels, still invisible.

Eric: "Don't worry, I gotcha." Eric said, helping Ariel up. Ariel was surprised, but she smiled that he saved her.

Flotsam and Jetsam and we're giggling and high-fived with their tails. But they wouldn't be laughing for much longer as they felt something invisible grab them and drag them under water.

They both eventually Dustin as Big Chill look at them with pure anger.

Big Chill: "Okay, Ursula! I know you're watching, so you better pay close attention!" Dustin said with a growl.

* * *

**At Ursula's Cavern...**

The Bubble on Ursula's cauldron showed the image of Big Chill's angered face.

Big Chill: "I know what you're planning! And I'll tell you right now you won't win! When you make your next move, you better be ready! I'll turn your big ass into calamari! And tell your Angel and Shadow buddy that I'll be waiting for them should they come along!" Big Chill soad as Ursula was now furious.

Ursula: "Oh just you wait boy! We'll see who'll be getting the last laugh!" Ursula growled as Flotsam and Jetsam entered the cavern..

Lucedis: "He's more clever than we give credit for!" Lucedis said as he flew down next to Ursula.

Ursula: "Nice work boys! That was a close one," Ursula told her eels. "Too close! The little tramp! Oh, she's better than I thought... At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure... Well, it's time Ursula took matters into her own tentacles! Triton's daughter will be mine, and then I'll make those humans writhe! I'll see them wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Ursula laughed once she took Ariel's voice and transformed into a human woman that could pass as a human form of Agnita.

Ursula: "From now on, call me Vanessa." Ursula said as she Lucedis grins.

Lucedis: "You look stunning, my dear." Lucedis grinned.

Flotsam: "What are you going to do about the humans accompanying her then?" Flotsam asked.

Jetsam: "Yes, what are you going to do about her?" Jetsam added in.

Lucedis: "You leave those fools to me! ARSULU! NATANDRA! AGNITA!" Lucedis called to the three. Agnita an Arsulu entered, but the third figure was different.

It was a woman like Arsulu and Natandra, but she most human like compare to the two. She had pale skin, by not as pale as Lucedis, her eyes had black sclera and glowing, icy blue irises, she had long black hair that seemed to move like there was a snowstorm, and she was dressed in a white kimono with blue trimming. Her face had an Express that showed deep sadness or depression.

Agnita noticed Ursula's new look and had a smirk.

Agnita: "Wow! So that's what look like as a human." Angita said with a whistle as Ursula smirked.

Lucedis: "While Ursula…eh Vanessa here keep the prince busy, I need you three to distract Hogan and company long enough for Ursula's plan to work. I don't care how you do it, just make sure they don't foil Ursula's plan. Understand?" Lucedis asked.

Agnita, Arsulu and Natandra: "Yes, Lucedis." The three women said as Lucedis smile.

Vanessa: "I leave you and the others I charge of things until we return." Vanessa said as Lucedis smiled.

Lucedis: "As you wish." Lucedis said with a salute as Vanessa, Arsulu, Natandra and Agnita were off.

* * *

**At the castle**

Eric was outside, playing his flute. Grimsby came to check on him.

Grimsby: "Eric, If I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of special kind. One as warm, and caring and right before your eyes." Grimsby said, giving him some advice before walking off. Eric looked up to see Ariel, in her room and smiled before looking out on the horizon and flew his four out in the sea. He then goes to enter the castle, but he stopped when he heard Ariel's singing voice, which was odd since Ariel could not speak anymore. He looked out to see a beautiful young woman in the sand and he felt hypnotized by her singing like a Siren in the Odyssey.

* * *

**Next Morning**

/Dustin's POV/

Ariel was sound asleep, and so was Sebastian. That was until Scuttle flew in.

Scuttle: "Ariel, Ariel!" Scuttle was flying towards Eric's castle. "Wake up! I just heard the news. Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!"

Sebastian: "What is this idiot babbling about?" Sebastian asked with a yawn.

Dustin: "Whats all the ruckus." I said as me, Ben, Julie, Kibbles and Nega Dustin entered.

Scuttle: "Right, as if you two didn't know, huh?" Scuttle smirked. "The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon! You know, he's getting married! You silly side-walker! I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" Scuttle said as he flew off, and Ariel thought on ds before it got her. She held Sebastian and pecked his cheek before running down.

I immediately remembered this part and was wide eyed.

Dustin: "Oh no. We better get down there! Now!" I said as we each ran off, leaving Sebastian alone.

Sebastian: "Oh sure! Just leave me here!" Sebastian muttered and scullted down to follow us.

We followed Ariel down to see Eric, but were instantly heartbroken once Ariel saw something she did not want to see.

Eric was standing in front of Grimsby parents with a woman on his arm and was making wedding arrangements with her and not Ariel. She is a slim woman with an hourglass figure, and in many respects resembles Ariel. Vanessa she wears her hair in the same style as Ariel, her facial structures were nearly identical to that of Ariel's and she has a similar body type. Her hair is dark brown and wavy, reaching to the small of her back, in contrast to Ariel's straight fire-red hair. She has a paler complexion and sharper cheekbones than Ariel does. Her eyes are violet, her eyebrows are highly plucked and have much higher arches than Ariel's, giving her a more mischievous expression, and she wears a deeper shade of red lipstick. Her name was Vanessa, but me, Ben, Julie, Kibbles and Nega Dutin knew who this really was.

Ariel couldn't bear to watch Eric in love with someone else.

Grimsby: "Well, uh, Er-Eric," Grimsby said once he met the woman of Eric's dreams. "I-It appears that we were mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does, in fact, exist. A-And she is lovely. Congratulations, my dear."

Eric: "We wish to be married as soon as possible." Eric informed. Ariel was heartbroken when she heard this, but I knew what was going on.

Grimsby: "Oh yes of course Eric, but these things take time." Grimsby said.

Eric: "This afternoon, Grimsby," Eric told the elder man. "The wedding ship departs at sunset."

Grimsby: "Oh, very well, Eric," Grimsby eventually agreed. "As you wish."

Ariel was heartbroken, she ran off, crying bitter tears. Vanessa looked and saw this and quietly evilly chuckled to herself. She then noticed me and the others glaring daggersbefore we walked to Ariel's direction.

Dustin: "That no good cheating calamari platter!" I muttered in pure anger.

Kibbles: "Do ou think we should tell Ariel?" Kibbles asked as I had a grown.

Dustin: "You guys comfort Ariel. I'm gonna have a few words with this so called "Vanessa"." I said in anger.

Ben: "What? Dude! Are you…" Ben said but I shot him a glare, shutting him up.

Ben: "Fine dude! But please don't do anything stupid. Ben said as the others walked to Ariel.

* * *

Later

I was waking around he castle hoping to find Vanessa, aka Ursula before it was tool ate. But it seems she was looking for me.

Vanessa: "Well, hello there. Are you lost?" Vanessa said sarcastically as I turned and saw her their, woth her evil smirk.

Dustin: "You may have fooled Eric and Ariel, but you are not filling me Vanessa! Or should I say, Ursula!" I said with a growl.

Vanessa: "So, you know what I'm planning!" Vanessa said with a chuckle.

Dustin: "Yeah! And let me tell you something bitch! You think you're gonna get away with this, than you are dead wrong!" I said reaching for my Ultimatrix, but Vanessa's next words surprised me.

Vanessa: "What abomination are gonna turn into? Swampfire? Big Chill? One of your Ultimate or Zenith Aliens? Or maybe some custom alien you can think on the top of your head?" Vanessa said, surprising me.

Dutin: "Wha…how the hell do you know that!" I said with our shock.

Vanessa: "I have my ways boy! I know all about you and your little circus freaks you call friends." Vanessa said as I got ready to dial up my Ultimatrix, before it was somehow encased in thick ice.

Dustin: "What the hell?" I said as the room got ice cold. The next thing I saw was a woman next to Vanessa. She was pale, like really pale, her hair was long and black and appeared to be moving and flowing, despite their being no draft in the room, her eyes had black sclera with glowing icy blue pupils, she wore a white kimono with blue trimming, and had a somewhat depressed look on her face.

Dustin: "W-w-who.." I stuttered because of the chilliness in the air.

Vanessa: "Meet an associate of mine, Natandra." Vanessa said as Natandra's sad but ice gaze meet left me.

Natandra: "At last me meet Hogan." Natandra said, her voice having an eerie echo.

Vanessa: "Natandra, be sure to get rid of this nuisance. I have a wedding to attend to." Vanessa said as she walked off.

Dustin: "You'll just have to catch me first! I better get the others." I said as I ran.

Natandra: "You won't escape me." Natandra said, summoning multiple ice stores from the ground, trying to secure me. Luckily I evaded every one.

* * *

With Ariel

/No POV/

The Wedding Boat was setting sail, and Ariel was on the docks, feeling really devastated. Kibbles, Nega Dustin, Julie, Ben, Sebastian and Flounder couldn't h but feel sory for heir friend as Ariel sobbed.

Kibbles: "*sniffle* Oh, come here." Kibbles said, hugging her friend, sobbing as well as Ariel hugged back.

Sebastian and Flounder looked up. Dustin found the group, but was silent at seeing Ariel sob. But he had to tell them.

"Guys. We got a major problem." Dustin said in panic.

Sebastian: "Not right now. She's heartbroken." Sebatian said.

Dustin: "No seriously. We really need to talk!" Dustin said urgent.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Scuttle was flying by as it got closer to the wedding and he overheard some singing in Ariel's voice, which surprised him, both in a confused and good way. And so he decided to take a look at the bride to be through the port-hole.

Vanessa: "What a lovely little bride I'll make, my dear, I'll look divine" Vanessa sang. "Things are working out according to my ultimate design... Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine!" the wicked now human woman laughed until she looked into the mirror and Ursula's reflection was shown.

Scuttle: "That sea witch!" Scuttle realized the problem. "Oh, no, she's gonna... I gotta-" he ran into a side of the ship, then flew off. "**ARIEL! ARIEL!**"

* * *

**With Ariel and friends**

Sebatian: "Dustin, whatever it is, can't it wait?" Sebastian said when we suddenly herd Scuttle.

Ben: "Is that Scuttle?" Ben asked as Scuttle flew down to us.

Dustin: "What is it buddy?" I asked, knowing what he was about to say.

Scuttle: "I was flying, I wa-Of course I was flying. And-I-I s-saw that the watch - the witch was watchin' a mirror, and she was singin' with a stolen set of pipes! Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? **THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE SEA WITCH IN DISGUISE!**" Scuttle frantically explained.

Sebastian: "Are you sure about this?" Sebastian asked.

Scuttle: "When have I ever been wrong?" Scuttle asked, then glanced at them. "I mean when it's important!"

Flounder: "What're we gonna do?" Flounder felt doomed.

Dustin: "And she's got an accomplice too." I said to the others, Makin them shocked even more.

Julie: "What!?" Julie asked. I went to explained ,but the water around our dock was frozen in a short of ice.

Ben: "Uh, what is going on?!" Ben asked as Natandra appeared on the frozen surface.

Dustin: "Oh great! It's her again!" I said as Natandra glanced at us.

Natandra: " And I believe you mean "accomplices" boy!" Natandra said as a black mist appeared on Natandra's right, revealing a lamia like figure. The Upper half looks execly like Vanessa, by he lower half was a snakes tail.

Scuttle: "Gah! It's her! Though she didn't have snake tail!" Scuttle said in fear.

Snake woman: "Pfft! You couldn't be more wrong ya big dumb pigeon!" Agnita said as the ice cracked on Natandra's left, creating a spout of water, revealing what looked like…Ariel in her mermaid form. But she had black sleeves on her arms, a cape made with tentacles exactly like Ursula's, a crown on her head, an holding the trident.

We all were surprised at what we seen!

Scuttle: "What…Is she like Ariel's evil twin sister or somethin?!" Scuttle asked in shock!

Eeil Ariel: "*snicker* You really are stupid! I am Arsulu! And this snake woman here is Agnita!" Arsulu said in introduction. I the recognized the one named Agnita.

Dustin: "You're that snake chick we saw back at Ursula's place. The one that coiled around us!" I said in anger.

Agnita: "Correct you are handsome!" Agnita said with a wink, making Kibbles growl in anger.

Kibbles: "What are you floozies doing here anyway!?" Kibbles growled.

Natandra: "We're hear to make sure you do not interfere with Ursula's plans!" Natandra said with her emotionless tone before ahe looks at Ariel.

Natandra: "Oh dear! It appears she's not one of the ten lights were searching for." Natandra said, making me curious.

Dustin: "What are ya talking about! What do you mean "ten lights"!?" I asked in curiosity.

Arsulu: "Wouldn't you like to know four eyes." I noticed my Ultimatrix was still encased in ice. But I remembered Durandal I had in my pocket. I pulled out and pressed the button, training it from pen form into sword form.

Sebastian: "Jumping jellyfishi!" Sebastian said in surprise.

Dustin: "Have at thee, bitch!" I said as Natandra fired ice shards at me, but I used Durandal to deflect eah one. Arsulu controls the nearby water to attack me, but Kibbles used a force field spell and Nega Dustin fired a dark energy ball at her.

Dutin: "**AAAAAHHHHHHH!**" I screamed in agony as the others watched with wide eyes.

Kibbles: "**DUSTIN!**" Kibbles yelled in worry as I got her off me. But suddenly I felt myself getting weak and burning hot, like a had a major feaver, and collapsed to my knees.

Beand and Julie: "**DUSTIN!**"

Nega Dustin: "**BROTHER!**"

* * *

**In Bellwood**

Sparky, Bella, Basara and Fenika each felt that something is terribly wrong with Dustin.

Sparky: "Oh no!" Sparky said in concern.

Gwen: "What? What's wrong?" Game asked.

Fenika: "Somethings wrong with Dustin! I don't know what, but it's bad! Life threatening!" Fenika said, making everyone else worry!

Emille: "**NO! ONII-CHAN!**" Emille screamed in worry, tears running down.

Karen: "Are You Sure!?" Karen asked in concern for her son.

Bella: "Positive! His life signs are dropping to fatal levels! We better hurry before it's too late!" Bella said as Sparky snapped his fingers, engulfing room in a blue light.

* * *

With Dustin and friends

Dustin stated to convulse, breathing heavily before my I became stopped convulsing and my breathing became slow and shallow.

Sebastian: "He's not looking so good!" Sebatian said in panic.

Kibbles: "No, no, no stay with me honey! Please!" Kibbles said, starting to tear up.

Nega Dustin: "**WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!**" Nega Dustin yelled with anger in his tone.

Agnita: "Injected him with some of my venom! It's some real potent stuff! He has about…ten minutes until he keels over." Agnita said with a chuckle, making Nega Dustin really angry now!

Nega Dustin: "**YOU SERPENTINE HARLOT! I WILL SEE TO IT THAT YOU ROT IN THE DEEPEST, DARKEST PITS OF HELL! I WILL SHOW YOU SO MUCH PAIN THAT NOT EVEN GOD HIMSELF WILL GRANT SYMPATHY OR MERCY!**" Nega Dustin yelled as his eyes glowed blue.

Suddenly, a pink force field blocked the three demon women as a blue light appeared, revealing the ret of Dustin's fiends and family.

Emille and Erena: "**ONII-CHAN!**"

Karen: "**MY BABY!**" Mom said in worry.

Fenika: "Alright break it up! Give me some room!" Fenika said as he pulled out a string and injected a yellow liquid into his system.

Kibbles: "**PLEASE, STAY WITH ME! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!**" Kibbles sobbed as Ariel and veryone else watched in worry, while Agnita, Natandra and Arsulu tried to break the barried.

Fenika: "**DUSTIN HOGAN YOU SON OF A BITCH, DON'T YOU DIE ON ME NOW DUDE!**" Fenika said as finally I stared to regain my breathing and cough.

Dustin: "Oh…Oh dear god!" I said breathing heavily. Everyone was relieved, well save for Natandra, Agnita and Arsulu.

Sparky: "Dude, you gave us a real scare!" Sparky said with a growl as I began to stand.

Dustin: "Sorry guy." I said as I turned my attention. "Were tuning out of time. We need to get Ariel on that boat." I said Sparky and the other got ready to fihght.

Sparky: "You guys go on ahead. We'll handle those here floozies!" Sparky said as Sparky snapped his fingers, creating ablue magical circle around them.

I transformed into Hydrosaur and got the others to hop on. Spaky snapped his fingers and teleported us to the water ask swam to the ship.

Sebastian: "I have to get to de Sea King! He must know about this!" Sebastian said.

Scutle: "W-What about me?" Scuttle asked. "What about me?"

Sebastian: "You find a way to stall the wedding!" Sebastian told him as he dove under water.

Scuttle: "Stall the wedding? That's it!" Scuttle said as he flew off and squaked.

He caught the attention of many animals. Birds, flamingos, lobsters, seastars, dolphins, and even seals.

Scuttle: "Lets go! Come on we got an emergency here!" Scuttle sàod as he directed every form of Sea life to the ship.

* * *

**With Sparky**

Agnita: "Please! This only delays the inevitable!" Agnita scoffed!

Fenika: "Don't understimate them!" Fenika morphed hos claws in tommy guns while Sparky transformed I to Charizard, Basara turned into one human sized Mater Gundam, Bella turned into , Erena, Emille and Karen accessed their magical powers who Taiyou morphed into his Zoid Overlord form, Gwen's hands lit with Mana, Charmcater brought out her atone creatures and Kevin absorbed nearby metal to coat his body in metal.

Natandra: "Don't think for a second that you have the advantage in numbers." Natandra said, her face showing anger.

Fenika: "We'll see! Now bitches…**DANCE FOR ME!**" Fenika said as he fired round after round of bullets at the tree while they each dodged.

Erena: "This if for nearly killing my brother! Eat this! **NIGHT OF SERENE!**" Erena shouted as she sliced at Agnita's tail, but surprisingly, no damage was done.

Agnjta: "Please brat! Was that supposed to hurt me! I barely even felt that!" Angita said as she summoned three flaming snakes out of nowhere. "Try this on for size! **VRITRA'S IINFERNO!**" Agnita shouted as the fiery snakes flew towards Erena, but she evaded the attack as the collision created a massive fiery explosion.

Natandra: "Try escaping this!" Natandra said as she willed multiple ice shards in the air. "**BLIZZARD OF DESPARITY!**" Natandra shouted, firing the ice shards as Gwen deflected each one with a pink shield.

Arsulu: "How about a nice, refreshing dip! **HYDRA'S TORRENT!**" Arsulu summoned multiple draconic heads made out of water and tired to attack them, but Emille used her scythe to slice each one.

Charizard: "Alright! This ends! Here and now!" Sparky said with a roar.

To be continued…

* * *

**Alright that was chapter four. Now let's discuss the sword Fenika made. Like Ascalon, who has based on a legendary sword, or I some stories a Lance, these weapons are based on legendary swords of the same name.**

**Durandal – The sword of Charlemagne's paladin, Roland, in the 11th and 12th century, accounted in The Song of Roland.**

**Kusanagi-no-tsurugi (草薙の剣) / Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi (天叢雲剣 lit. Sword of the heaven of the clustering clouds) / Kusanagi ("Grasscutter" or more probably "sword of snake"). It may also be called Tsumugari no Tachi (都牟刈の太刀) – Both a mythical and real sword of equivalent importance to Japan as Excalibur is to Britain.**

**Legbiter – A gaddhjalt sword of the viking King Magnus Barelegs killed in battle at County Down in 1103.**

**Alright guys, i hope your enjoying this so far and I'll see y'all next time..**


	5. The Wedding Crashers

**Welcome to chapter three of this story. I figured the best world to start off is in the Little mermaid.**

**Stories Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, Oliver and Company, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, he with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, and A Bug's Life.**

**Non Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda and Quest for Camelot.**

**I might add more stories later on, but this is it for now. I assure you that each story is going to be multiple chapters long, so I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

'_Telepathic communication'_

* * *

**The Wedding Crashers**

* * *

**At the Wedding Boat**

/No POV/

The wedding was starting, 'Vanessa' was walking down the aisle. Max knew this was not Ariel and he could sense her truly evil personality and gave her a growl. Vanessa then kicked him in return. As they say, animals can sense evil. Vanessa and Eric had walked down the aisle and met the priest.

Priest: "Dearly beloved..." the priest started.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Dustin was still as Hydrosaur and swimming to the boat as far as he could. Flounder was swimming beside him

Flounder: "Don't worry Ariel. We're gonna make it, we're almost there." Flounder said while swimming.

Ben: "I better go hero in case those three demon chicks come back! Or if that angel dude or shadow guy show up!" Ben said dialing up his Omnitrix, thankfully were getting close to the ship.

Nega Dustin: "How are you feeling brother. Felling any better." Neha Dustin said to his brother, who let out a growl to know he's felling better.

Ben: "Ill assume that's means he's feeling a ok." Ben said with a smile.

Julie: "Yeah. That venom Agnita injected in him nearly killed him." Julie said as Kibbles fought off tears of the memory, Julie realized her error. "Oh, sorry Kind." Julie said, running Kibbels' back.

* * *

**Back on the Boat**

Priest: "Yes, um, do you Eric, take Vanessa, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked while Vanessa looked towards the nearly setting sun.

Eric: "I do." Eric said, under the spell.

Priest: "And, eh, do you-" the priest turned to Vanessa.

Scuttle had rounded up several sea creatures to stall the wedding and make Vanessa miserable. And where both he and the sea creatures seem to be doing a great job at stalling the wedding. Vanessa tried to get them off, but they kept attacking her, also humiliating her.

Dustin, as Hydrosaur used a tentacle to bring Ariel, Ben, Julie, Kibbles and Nega Dustin on board while Dustin then switched from Hydrosaur to Big Chill and flew in deck before reverting back to normal. Dustin was enjoying the scene.

Dustin: "If had a camera I would be recording this." Dustin said as he dialed up his Ultimatrix. "Ultimatrix: Access Luxuriant Mode!" Dustin said as the he was enveloped in a green light as his attire seemed to take a change.

His head was covered in a black, leather mask with bat ears and devil horns on top, his torso was covered in a black and red leather vet opens to reveal his bare chest, his arms had black sleeves with red fingerless gloves, his legs were clad in black leather pants tucked in deep red leather steel toe boots, he had Luxiria's wings on his back, complete with her tail at her tailbone, and in his hand he held a whip that he cracked.

Ariel looked in amazement, curiosity, and confusion at his strange get up. Ben dialed up his Omnitrix and transformed into Overflow. Scuttle flew by to try to gain Ariel's voice back.

Dustin: "Oh Vanessa!" Dustin said with a whistle, getting her attention and making her Ben more mad.

Vanessa: "What!? Looks like those three stooges couldn't finish you freaks off!" Vanessa said as the animals continued their relentless attack. "I'll just do it myself then." Vanessa went to charge at us, but I cracked my whip, making her back away

Overflow: "You look parched! I got ya covered!" Ben said as he fired water jests at Vanessa, knocking off her feat and making her collide to where the cake was. Vanessa was really angry at this point. Dolphins hen spat water at her.

Scuttle squawked at Vanessa, making her even mad at this point.

Vanessa: "Oh why you little!" Vanessa said as she strangled him while he grabbed onto the necklace. Max went to Vanessa and bit her rear, making her scream in pain as Scuttle finally broke her necklace.

I used my whip to grab the shell in mid air and brought it to the ground, shattering it and releasing Ariel's voice from it's confines.

Ariel's voice was heard and it floated over to the rightful owner as she stood next to Urchin on deck.

Eric seemed to come out of Ursula's spell and restored to normal.

Eric: "Ariel?" Eric asked.

Ariel's: "Eric." Ariel smiled as Max ran to her and barked happily and Ben and I revert back to normal.

Eric: "Ariel, you can talk," Eric smiled. "You're the one!" Eric said.

Vanessa: "Eric, get away from her!" Vanessa told the black-haired prince, sounding like Ursula before realizing she had her original voice now.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

**With Sparky**

The fight was still going on when Natandra noticed the sun was nearly close to setting.

Natandra: "It appears that time is running short for our adversaries." Natandra said with a smile. Sparky then noticed the sun setting as well.

Agnita: "Well, it's been fun! But I'm afraid we have to end our little playdate!" Agnita chuckled as the she, Natandra and Arsulu disappeared in a black mist.

Charmcaster: "We better hurry!" Charmcaster said in worry.

Sparky: "Got ya covered!" Sparky said as he picked up Durandal that Dustin forgot and snapped his fingers, everyone banishing in a blue light.

* * *

**On the Boat**

/Dustin's POV/

Eric: "I-It was you all the time..." Eric was surprised, ignoring Ursula.

Ariel: "Oh, Eric, I wanted to tell you..." Ariel grew emotional.

Eric was about to kiss Ariel, but... The sun was now setting and Ariel tail fins were coming back.

Dustin: "Oh God no!" I muttered in worry, seeing that the sun had set.

Vanessa: "You're too late!" Vanessa said wildly, in Ursula's voice again as her tentacles started to sprout. "**TOO LATE!** So long, lover boy!" she then laughed, grabbing Ariel to go overboard with her.

Eric: "Ariel!" Eric called out.

Ben: "Crap!" Ben said.

Dustin: "Kibbles, you and the others stay on the ship, Ben and I are going down in the ocean to fight a certain witch." Dustin said before looking at Ben. "You know the drill!" I said to Ben, who nodded.

I dialed up my Ultimatrix and became Ripjaws, surprising everyone, including Eric. I then slammed the Ultimatrix Symbol on my chest, causing four spikes to just out on the sides and envelop in a green wave of light, changing my appearance drastically. My skin went from grey to electric blue, I had four extra barbells on my face, my fins now had spines on them and my life became slightly longer, my teeth became more like a sharks's my loincloth no resembles swim trunks.

Ultimate Ripjaws: "**ULTIMATE RIPJAWS!**" I roared in a deep, raspy voice, but I decided to go even further as I slammed the Ultimatrix symbol on my chest again, causing four more Spike to just out on the symbol and enveloping me in another wave of green light. My head became like that of a Dunkleosteus, my torso was encased in in material similar to the shells on a crab, form the sides of my head sprout three octopus-like tentacles on each side, my teeth became more longer, I had glowing spots along my neck, my arms resembles that of Astrodctyl's but had small blasters that held small trilobite like creatures shaped like an arrow, my skin went from blue to jet black, and my trunks now resembles a Knight's loincloth made of he same material as my chest plate.

Zenith Ripjaws: "**ZENITH RIPJAWS!**" I roared mightily as Ben transformed into Water Hazard before tapping the Omnitrix symbol.

Water Hazard: "Omnitrix! Access Omni-Enhanced Mode!" Ben said.

Omnitrix: "Accessing Omni-Enhanced Mode!" The Omnitrix said as Water Wazard was then coated in a rocky armor. His torso was covered in a rocky chest plate with two jet propellers on his back, his claws were longer and sharper and finally his four arms had hook made of blue energy jutting out.

Eric: "What in the…" Eric asked with surprise.

Zenith Ripjaws: "We'll explain when this is all over." I said as me and Ben jumped into the water and gave chase free Ursula.

Omni-Enhanced Water Hazard: "Hold it right there woman!" Ben growled, catching Ursula's attention.

Ursula: "Stay out of this you fools. Triton's little daughter signed he contract!" Ursula said as she showed us the contract Ariel signed.

Angel man: "That's right my boy! A deal is a deal!" The angel flew towards us. He had company too. Nine other individuals joined him. There was Agnita, Lodin, Natandra, Arsulu and Ben the shadowy figure with many eyes showed up. But the other four were new to us.

One resembles a animalistic monster with grey shaggy fur, a dear-like skull with massive antlers and his right arm was elongated.

The second resembles a knight.

The third was a mummy like figure resembling close to that of Snare-Oh.

And the fourth individual was looked like a man with long green hair, pointed ears, draconic wings on his back complete with a dragons tail and holding a sword.

Ursula: "Well, your just in time. Boys allow me to introduce you two to my associates." Ursula gestured to the ten figure.

Lucedis: "I am Lucedis. The Fallen Star!" Lucedis introduced himself.

Agnita: "I am Agnita! The Hot Blooded Flame!" Agnita smirked.

Manubus: "I am Manubus, the Feral Berserker!" The bestial monster growled.

Galyvhan: "I am Galyvahn, the Vile Knight!" The knight said.

Arsulu: "I am Asrulu, the Sea Queen!" the evil Ariel look a like said.

Nyarlotep: "I am Nyarlotep! The Desert Conjurer!" The mummy said.

Zhang'Whu: I am Zhang'Whu, the Flying Fiend!" the draconic human said.

Zuru: "I am Zuru, the All-seeing Shadow!" The Shadow said with his creepy trademark grin.

Natandra: "And I am Natandra, the Weeping Snowstorm!" Natandra said with her usual gloomy tone and expression.

Lucedis: "And of course you already know Lodin. And together we are known as The Dark Ten!" Lucedis smirked.

Ursula: "Now, dearie…let's see how beautiful you are when I'm through with you!" Ursula said as she grabbed Ariel

Zenith Ripjaws: "That contract ain't worth the paper it's printed on!" I said with a growl.

Triton: "Let her go!" Triton said, catching our attention. We see King Triton and Sebastian.

Omni-Enhanced Water Hazard: "Uh oh, looks like you're in for it know Big Bertha." Ben said smugly but Ursula was not deterred, not were her associates

Ursula: "Why, it's King Triton!" Ursula smirked with a low chuckle. "How are you?"

Triton: "Let her go!" Triton demanded.

Ursula: "Not a chance Triton, she's mine now!" Ursula declined. "We made a deal." Ursula showed Triton the contract

Ariel: "Daddy, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to," Ariel added nervously and scaredly as Flotsam and Jetsam held her in place.

Triton saw the contract, he then decided to blast it so Ariel wouldn't belong to Ursula anymore, but unfortunately, his magic wouldn't break through it.

Zenith Ripjaws: "Don't worry Ariel, we'll save ya!" I said to Ariel as I readied the harpoons luanchers on my four arms. "Take this Calamari! **FIRE!**" I shouted as I fired my Trilobite harpoons while Ben fired electrically charged water jets at the contract, but still had no avail.

Omni-Enhanced Water Hazard: "**GOD DAMMIT!**" Ben snarled as Ursula and the Dark Ten only laughed at this.

Ursula: "You see? The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable, even for YOU," she smiled evilly to the king of the sea. "Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great sea king is a precious commodity." Ursula said as the contract swirled around Ariel, slowly but surely turning her to a polyp.

Ursula: "But, I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better..." Ursula said to Triton.

Zenith Ripjaws: "Dammit! Where some assist wen you need it?" I muttered

* * *

**On Land**

/No POV/

Grimsby: "Eric!" Grimsby called. "What are you doing!?"

Eric: "Grim, I lost her once, I'm not going to lose her again!" Eric insisted.

Nega Dustin: "We're going with you, our friends are in too!" Nega Dustin, Kibbles and Julie rushed over and jumped in the boat.

Sparky: "Here! Be sure to give this to Dustin! He left it on the pier!" Sparky said, handing Durandal to Kibbles

Eric: "Are you sure you want to come?" Eric asked.

Kibbles: "Yes. If something happened to those two, I don't know what I would do!" Erena and Emille readied their weapons. Kevin then began to change shape. He resembled Overflow, but with some major differences.

He has two tubes that extend from his head and has black mask-like markings around his red eyes. He has two tubes of green slime reaching from a respirator where his mouth should be to his chest, and his forearms are filled have canisters filled with green slime. He has black four-fingered hands and three black toes on each foot

Erena: "We'll met you guys down there." Erena said as she, Emille and Kevin got in the water.

Undertow: "Dive! Dive!" Kevin's voice has a slightly muffled echo, much like Overflow.

Karen: "Be careful!" Karen called out

* * *

**With Dustin and company**

/Dustin's POV/

Ariel was nearly a full polyp, we have to think of something fast.

Ursula: "Now, do we have a deal?" Ursula asked, already knowing the answer as she wielded the contract at hand.

Zenith Ripjaws: "**YOUR MAJESTY, PLEASE DON'T!**" I said in fear.

Triton: "I'm afraid I have no choice." Triton said as used his trident and signed his name on the contract

Ursula: "Ha!" Ursula felt victorious. "It's done then!"

Ariel was now free, but Triton was now going to be punished.

Ariel: "Oh, no!" Ariel moaned.

* * *

**With Eric**

/No POV/

Eric noticed a yellow glow underwater.

Kibbles: "We better get ready for a major fight." Kibbles readied her staff as Julie held onto Durandal.

* * *

**With Dustin and company**

/Dustin's POV/

Once the transformation was complete, Triton was a complete polyp. We had a look of horror while Ursula and the Dark Ten had a triumphant grin

Sebastian: "Oh, your majesty..." Sebastian sighed to his fallen king.

Ariel: "Daddy..." Ariel felt so emotional right now

Ultimate Ripjaws: "No fucking way!" I muttered in shock

Ursula: "At last!" Ursula laughed once she picked up the crown. "It's mine!" Ursula held the Triton and laughed.

Lucedis: "How the mighty have fallen." Lucedis chuckled as I was now angry beyond belief.

Ariel glared at Ursula.

Ariel: "You monster!" Ariel yelled as I went to attack Ursula by relentlessly clawing at her in a blind rage. Manubus grabbed me, slammed me to the ground really hard, multiple times, and threw me into a wall.

Ariel and Ben: "**DUSTIN!**" both yelled as I struggled to get up. Ursula pinned me down and pointed the trident at me.

Ursula: "That's it you little abomination! I'll do this world a favor and end you now…" she then suddenly yelled out in sharp pain.

Eric had thrown the harpoon.

Ursula: "Why, you little fool!" Ursula glared at Eric.

Ariel: "Eric look out!" Ariel told Eric.

Erena: "**NIGHT OF SERENE!**" Erena shouted as she launched herself at Lucedis and swung her sword, but her attack did no damage.

Lucedis: "You little pest!" Lucedis grabbed Erena by the throat to choke her, I swam at Lucedis and bit his shoulder, making him scream and release her.

Ursula: "After them!" Ursula told her eel minions as Flotsam and Jetsam then went straight after the helpers.

Kevin: "Not on my watch ya big mackerels!" Kevin said as he fired jets of green murky water at the eels.

Emille: "**PAIN OF LILITH!**" Emille said as she swung her scythe at Manabus but the attack didn't phase him.

Julie and Kibbles swam to me and Ben.

Kibbles: "Here! You left this on the pier earlier." Kibbles said as she handed Durandal to me.

Ursula: "Say goodbye to your sweetheart!" Ursula said as she aimed the trident at Eric, but luckily Ben slashed at Ursua's back, making her which made her miss blasting after Eric and she accidentally had zapped Flotsam and Jetsam and they were now no more.

Ursula: "Babies! My poor little poopsies!" Ursula said in sadness before getting angry, seeing us swim to the surface as Ursula was so furious, she began to grow in size as her anger grew.

Lucedis: "That's it your mortal fools! It's time we end this for good!" Lucedis growled in rage.

We were at the surface as Ben and I reverted back to normal.

Ariel: "Eric, you and the others have got to get out of here." Ariel warned.

Eric: "No," Eric held onto her. "I won't leave you."

Dustin: "None of us are! That's a fact!" I said.

Ursula was growing into a colossal size as Lucedis and his gang appeared as well.

Ursula: "You pitiful, insignificant fools!" Ursula laughed as she grew to a very large size.

Eric: "**LOOK OUT!**" Eric said as we all dodged one of her tentacles.

Ursula: "Now I am the ruler of all the ocean!" Ursula bellowed in victory as she wreaked havoc for everyone, whether on land or sea. "The waves obey my every whim!" Ursula said as a tidal wave knocked me and Eric away from the others.

Ariel and Kibbles: "**ERIC/DUSTIN!**" Both girls yelled as we landed in the waters.

Ursula: "The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!" She began to make her own whirlpool. Some shipwrecks were raised in return.

Lodin: "Now to finish what I started! " Lodin said as his machete was charged with electricity.

Lodin: "**WRATH OF ZEUS!**" Lodin said as he swung his machete, hurling a wave of electrical energy at the others, but they all dodged.

While I was underwater, I had an idea. I turned into Ditto and divided in two. I looked my clone with a smile.

Ditto: "You thinking what I thinking?" I asked my Ditto clone.

Ditto #2: "Oh yeah!" The Ditto clone nodded as out symbols glowed green.

Lucedis: "Looks like Hogan never stood a chance." Lucedis said when suddenly a massive tentacle emerged from the water, and it wasn't one of Ursula's. I swung at Lucedis and flung on Zuru. Zuru noticed the tentacle coming near him as he screamed before he was squished like a bug, and flung to a nearby rock, making him groan.

Ursula: "What!?" Ursula said in shock when a massive creature rose from the depths. It resembles Godzilla on the upper half, but with out the dorsal fins, while the lower half had multiple tentacles.

Lucedis: "What abomination is this!?" Lucedis asked in total shock as the creature let out a loud, bellowing roar, abusing everyone to cover their ears.

Fenika noticed the symbol on his chest.

Fenika: "Wait! I think that's Dustin!" Fenika said wide eyed.

Ursula: "You don't know when to give up do you boy?" Ursula said as she fired a beam from her trident what is presumably me, but it had no effect.

Ursula: "Impossible!" Ursula said as I flew towards Ursula as Astrodactyl and swung Durandal at Ursula's cheek.

Aatrodactyl: "*squawk* Impossible is my specialty!" I said with a smirk.

Lucedis: "What!? You little…then who is this Titanic monstrosity!?" Lucedis said in shock.

Astrodctyl: "That is also me! You see, while I was underwater I transformed into Ditto and divided in two! "Sqwak* I transformed into Astrodactyl while the clone I made a created new alien by thinking of one. And thus, Sea King was born!" I said smirking, motioning to the now named Sea King before glancing at Lucedis.

Astrodactyl: "Now Lucedis, your evil cannot abolish the power of righteousness! Your evil grasp on this land and it's people ends now!" I said as Lucedis and his lackeys laughed.

Lucedis: "Have you learned nothing? You're mortal blades cannot harm us…" Lucedis said before I flew at him and slashed at his left side, leaving a really bad mark.

Lucedis: "**AAAAAAHHHHHHH!**" Lucedis screamed in pure agony, surprising Ursula and the other Dark Ten. Lucedis looks to his left side and saw black blood seeping out of his wound before looking at me.

Lucedis: "How can this be?" Lucedis asked in confusion and anger. Ben then transformed into Big Chill and Nega Dustin levitated towards me with their own sword in hand.

Fenika: "The swords those three wield were forged from the strength and power of the human spirit! They each represent all that is good! Their purpose is to destroy you and your hellish brethren!" Fenika said as Lucedis growled.

Lucedis: "Not of I shatter those swords first! **SEND THEM TO HELL!**" Lucedis yelled as Asrulu readied her trident and fired beams and Lodin launched thunderbolts at me while Ursula was fighting See King.

During the whole fight Eric managed get aboard one pf the wrecked ships. Erena and Emille powers out o heir full power and flew towards Ursula.

Erena: "Hey, Ursula! Try taking us on for size!" Erena said as she readied her bow.

Emille: "Don't worry, Onii-chan! We'll help you!" Emille said to Sea King, who nodded.

Ursula: "Do your worst brats!" Ursula fired a beam at Erena but thankfully she dodged.

As Asrulu and Lodin fired their attacks on me, I kept evading.

Lodin: "**I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! TITAN'S STORMFORTH!**" Lodin yelled in anger as he fired a barrage of lightning bolts at me, but I dodged each one. Manubus charged at me and launched his arm, stretching it towards me like it was elastic, but Ben as Big Chill swung Kusanagi at his arm, creating a big gash.

Manubus: "**AAAAHHHHHH!**" Manubus roared in pain as Ben flew off and Zhang'Whu was in hot pursuit! Ben avoided Zhang'Whu's attacks and even his fire breath.

Zhang'Whu: "You will not escape me boy!" Zhang'Whu said as the blade of his sword became imbued by furious winds. "**SKY STRIKER!**" Zhang'Whu yelled as he swung his sword downwards, unleashing an extremely powerful storm wave forward, But Ben became intangible for the attack to do nothing. Nega Dustin then slashed at Zhang'Whu's back with Legbiter, leaving a nasty gash.

Zhang'Whu: "**AAAAAAHHHHHH!**" Zhang'Whu yelled in pain as he lost altitude crashed into he water. Zuru growled and began to change shape. His body morphed into the shape of a Mantis, but he was still pith black and covered with eyes. Nega Dustin went wide eyed as Zuru waved his arm at him, attempting to strike. He evaded and tired to avoid him, but Zuru went on hot pursuit.

Ursula was fighting against Sea King, Erena and Emille. Eventually Kibbles, Gwen in her Anodite form and Charmcaster joined.

Erena: "**LUNAR EMPRESS OF SERENITY!**" Erena yelled as she fired an arrow at Ursula, creating a small explosion but Ursula sustained little damage. Sea King noticed Zuru chasing Neha Dustin and fired a radioactive beam from his mouth at Zuru. Zuru and evaded and continued his chase. Ursula smacked a tentacle at Sea King, directing his attention back at her.

Eric readied the ship and was heading towards Ursula. Ursula managed to blast the rock Ariel was situated and send her straight into the whirlpool's center. She fired beams at Ariel, but kept missing. Sea King noticed Eric coming closer and used his control of water to shackle Ursula's arms and tentacles, locking her in place.

Lucedis flew to the whirlpool center and looked at Ariel evilly.

Lucedis: "So much for true love!" Lucedis laughed as he willed seven balls of purple light, Ariel was now scared for her life.

Erena: "**ARIEL!**" Erena said in fear, I saw this and flew straight at Lucedis at Mach ten speed and slashed his right eye.

Lucedis: "**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**" Lucedis yelled in agony as the other Dark Ten stopped and looked at their leader, wide eyed. Eric then steered the ship right into Ursula.

Ursula: "**AAAAHHHH!**" Ursula screamed as she was impaled and the ship had killed her, causing her to drop the trident in the process. Sea King grabbed him before he could sink with the ship.

Lucedis placed his hand on the scar that was done on his eye. He never experienced pain before, but he sure did now. He removed his hand and saw that black blood was on the palm of his hand. His eye stung unlike anything else. As for the eye itself, it was gone, clean out of its socket, and it was not a pretty sight. He then looked at me with wide eyes, but his shock turned into pure rage.

Lucedis: "**YOU…YOU NO GOOD BASTARD! IN ALL MY YEARS, I HAVE NEVER BEEN AS ANGRY AS I AM NOW!**" Lucedis yelled in pure rage as he clutched his eye. Needless to say that eye was a good as gone.

Lucedis: "We must retreat!" Lucedis yelled.

Lodin: "But…" Lodin said protesting

Lucedis: "**I SAID WE MUST RETREAT DAMMIT!**" Lucedis said, scaring his subordinates. He was really, really upset it wasn't even funny.

Lucedis: "You and your lackeys win this round boy! But mark my words…**I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET THIS HOGAN! YOU HEAR ME!?**" Lucedis yelled as he and his gang disappeared in a black mist. See King helped Eric on dry land.

Eric: "Thanks big guy!" Eric smiled as Sea King nodded.

* * *

**Underwater**

/No POV/

The nightmare was over. At Usrula's lair, Ursula's remains floated down and polyps saw this and smiled, transforming hem back to their selves.

Triton was released as well after his trident landed on the ground, retuning back to his glory.

* * *

**On Land**

/Dustin's POV/

Eric was in the beach, looking somewhat sad. Ariel watched him form a rock with equal sadness.

Triton came up to the surface with Sebastian, as me, Julie, Kibbles, Ben and Neha Dustin stood in the water alongside Triton.

Triton: "She really does love him, doesn't she?" he asked the crab and his nephew.

Dustin: "More than you think your excellency." I said, looking at Ariel

Sebastian: "Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty," Sebastian added. "Children got to be free to lead their own lives'."

Triton: "You always say that?" Triton gave him a glance as Sebastian shrugged innocently.

Dustin: "Well he's not wrong your majesty. A bird must leave the net eventually." I said to Triton, who smiled at me hen looked towards Ariel with a saddened expression.

Triton: "Then I guess there's just one problem left." Triton sighed.

Sebastian: "And what's that, Your Majesty?" Sebastian asked.

Triton: "How much I'm going to miss her." Triton said with emotion before he gently rose the trident and worked his magic.

Ariel smiled sadly to Eric, but she looked down as her tail fin was disappearing and her legs were coming back, this made her give an overjoyed smile. Eric slowly woke up and saw that Ariel was now given a glittery gown and she was walking towards him with open arms. They hugged happy to be reunited, after that, they got to share their very first true loves kiss. Best of all, Ariel kept her voice and they were going to live happily ever after and a wedding was arranged for the two of them.

Kibbles: "Oh…I love happy endings" Kibbles sniffled as I pay her back.

Dustin: "Me too babe. Me too." I said as Triton looks at me.

Triton: "Young man. I owe you and your friends my deepest gratitude for saving my daughter and my kingdom. And I owe you my sincerest apologies for my actions." Triton said emotionally but I pay his shoulder.

Dustin: "Don't worry about it your excellency. You were just doing what you could to protect your daughter. Everyone makes mistakes in their lives." I said with a smile as Triton smiled back.

* * *

**Later**

Everybody, land and sea, was preparing for Ariel and Prince Eric's wedding. It was just like a fairy tale. Ariel's sisters were so proud of their baby sister for finally finding her true love and now they were going to be married.

Even me and my friends and family were invited.

Triton came over to his family and apologized for everything that had happened, and soon, he was forgiven. Soon, it was time for the wedding and Ariel was getting ready on land while her friends and family would watch from the ocean. And where Atticus was the best man at the wedding as well as the ring bearer while Darla was the flower girl once again.

Triton: "Dustin, I want to thank you for helping my daughter." Triton said to Cherry. "You really are good friends, so I wish to reward you and your friends." Triton said as we went bashful as he held what look like golden rings with a blue gemstone on them.

Sparky: "He had some help form me, Fenika and Bella in making these." Sparky said as we each grabbed a ring. They were a perfect fit too.

Dustin: "Your majesty, I don't know what to say." I said with a smile as we each took a ring and placed them on our ring fingers.

The gemstones on the rigs glowed and we each became our merfolk forms.

Kevin: "Huh?" Kevin said with shock.

Triton: "You can now breathe and swim underwater." Triton explained as I hugged the king, he hugs back of course.

Dustin: "Thank you your majesty!" I said with appreciation.

Triton: "You are most welcome my boy. And you and your friends can visit us whenever you want." Triton told me.

Erena and Emille: "Thank you, your majesty." Both Erena and Emille said.

Kevin: "We appreciate it your highness." Kevin said as we took off our rings, returning to our humans selves.

Everything was going perfectly well, except of when Sebastian got spotted on the cake by Louis. Chef Louis spotted the crab and was about to kill him. Sebastian screamed and escaped, which nearly caused the cake to end up being destroyed, but luckily for him, he made it back into the water to join Urchin, Scuttle, and Flounder as he got away swiftly.

Dustin: "Nice one, Sebastian." I smiled, giving him a thumbs up.

Sebatian: "Thank you... Thank you..." Sebastian chuckled and bowed in the water.

Ariel and Eric had their newlywed kiss and Ariel tossed her bridal bouquet. And where it landed right into Kibbles hands. She blushed and smiled.

Charmcaster: "Oooh. Looks like your next up in line." Charmcaster smirked to Kibbles, who just blushed and looked away bashfully as I chuckled.

Ovi: "I can imagine the children those will have I'm the future!" Ovi said real giddy, as me, Ben, Julie, Kibbles and Nega Dustin chuckled.

Dustin: "Yeah, me too." I said as Ariel approached to me and hugged me, Ben, Julie, Kibbles and Nega Dustin as Eric shook our hands.

Ariel: "Thank you guys for everything." Ariel smiled at us.

Dustin: "You're welcome red." I said as a blue portal appeared. "Well, looks that's are rode." I said as we walked towards the portal.

Ariel: "Will wee see you again?" Ariel asked sadly.

Nega Dustin: "You bet. Sooner than you may think." Nega Dustin said as we walked to the portal.

Ariel: "So long guys." Ariel waved.

Eric: "We'll see you all again soon." Eric waved.

Dustin: " So long." I waved as the others waved too as he portal closed.

* * *

**In Bellwood**

We all entered in my house, the living room to be exact. We were smoking at the adventure we experienced.

Ben: "Wow. Now that was an adventure." Ben said with a chuckle.

Dustin: "Yeah." I sighed as I looked at the ring Triton gave me and the others.

Julie: "But I got a feeling this won't be the last." Julie shrugged.

Kibbles: "And I think it's only beginning." Kibbles said with a giggle.

Erena: "Well, you got us all to help you guys." Erena said as Emille smiled.

Karen: "You bet sweetie." Mom said before hugging me and kissing my cheek.

Gwen: "And it definitely won't be the last time we encounter those Dark Ten." Gwen said as Kevin nodded.

Sparky: "Well, we better keep on eye on those freekazoids." Sparky said as Fenika nodded.

Fenika: "And we may need to get some info on them. I'll see what I can do to see to get anything about those guys." Fenika said as I rubbed the spot where Agnita bit me.

Ben: "You okay dude?" Ben asked me with a concerned look.

Dustin: "Yeah. Just thinking about the moment nearly died by Agnita's venom." I said looking back at the terrifying moment.

Sparky: "Well, don't dwell on it. You were lucky we made it there to save you in time." Sparky said, patting my back.

Kibbles: "Well I'll make sure she doesn't go anywhere near you again." Kibbles growled as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

Bella: "Well, we better keep our eyes peeled in case they come back." Bella said as I held the book, wandering what other adventures await us should we enter the book again.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

**With the Dark 10**

/No POV/

We find ourselves at what looks like an abandoned castle in a place where there appears to be eternal twilight. In the castle we now see a closed door where it sounds like somebody is having a really bad tantrum on the other side.

And turns out we all were right. And the one having he tantrum was none other than Lucedis, still really upset about that fact that he lost his eye to Dustin. He was throwing things, punching holes in the walls, to say he was upset would be the understatement of the year. He now had a black eyepatch with a red colored decagram on it I place of his lost eye.

Lucedis: "**DAMN YOU HOGAN! I SWEAR I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS HUMILIATION YOU PLACED UPON ME!**" Lucedis said as he punched a mirror nearby, shattering the surface and baldy injuring his hand as black blood seeped from the wounds his hand sustained, panting heavily.

* * *

Alright folks. One story down in this, but there's way more. What world will the book take them next? What other new friends and enemies will they meet next? Do out on the next chapter and as always, I will see y'all next time.


	6. Welcome to Halloween Town

**Welcome back to Classical Adventures. Since it October, I'd figure I do one of my favorite films, The Nightmare Before Christmas by Tim Burton.**

**Also for those who are unaware, there will be no harems in this.**

**Stories Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, Oliver and Company, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, he with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, and A Bug's Life.**

**Non Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda and Quest for Camelot.**

**I might add more stories later on, but this is it for now. I assure you that each story is going to be multiple chapters long, so I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

'_Telepathic communication'_

* * *

**Welcome to Halloween Town**

* * *

**At Bellwood**

It was the October 12 as Dustin and friends were setting up Halloween decorations at his place. He's hosting a Halloween party at his house and he made sure to invite all his friends and family.

Dustin: "Alright. Decorations are all done. Well done gang." Dustin said as he and Ben high-fived.

Ben: "Yeah." Ben nodded as Kibbles got back from the kitchen.

Nega Dustin: "Indeed." Nega Dustin said as he and Dustin high-fived.

Kibbles: "Cookies are finally finished. But keep in mind that those are for the party." Kibbles said as there was a knock on the door. Dustin answered and Julie, Charmcaster, Erena and Emille, Karen and Taiyou entered each having a few bags.

Julie: "Alright. We managed to get some candy for any trick-or-treaters, some music for ambience, and some stuff for the food. We missing anything?" Julie asked as I checked the list, making sure we had everything for the party.

Dustin: "Nope. That's just about everything. Well done everyone." Dustin said as they entered.

Kibbles: "That should be it for today." Kibbles said as everyone sat down and relaxed. Ben turned on the TV and sure enough he turned on Goosebumps.

Erena: "They still show this old show?" Erena asked.

Julie: "Seems like it." Julie said as Dustin brought the book out and opened it. He turned to the story, The Nightmare Before Christmas. Kibbles saw what Dustin was reading and had a rush of nostalgia.

Kibbles: "Oh the nightmare before Christmas. I remember this one." Kibbles said as the others turned to see what Kibbles was referring too.

Ben: "Oh yeah. I remember that film would scare the hell out of me when I wasjust a kid." Ben shivered.

Karen: "Oh trust me, Emille, Erena ad Dustin were little that movie would scare Emille to death. But Dustin would comfort me." Emille said as Dustin looked away bashfully.

Emille and Dustin: "Mom!" Dustin and Emille groaned, heir faces red in embarrassment.

Kibbles: "Aww. You're so cute when you're flustered." Kibbles said, kissing Dustin's cheek when a familiar blue mist was coming from the book.

Dustin: "Uh-oh." Dustin muttered.

Ben: "Not again." Ben said.

Nega Dustin: "Here we go again!" Nega Dustin said as he, Dustin, Julie, Ben, Kibbles, Erena and Emille got sucked into the book, leaving Charmcaster, Taiyou and Karen alone.

Charmcaster: "Oh boy. I guess I should get the others." Charmcaster sighed as she got her phone and dialed it up.

* * *

**Halloween Town**

* * *

A lie portal appeared, spitting During, Nega Dutin, Kibbles, Ben, Julie, Erena and Emille out. Once they landed they noticed they in a very creepy looking town that definitely held that Haloweeny vibe. Looking around, they could say only one thing.

Ben: "I got a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore, uncle Toto!" Ben said, making a Wizard of Oz reference.

Dustin: "Well, it's obvious where we are." Dustin said.

Erena: "Hey, when did we get into these weird costumes?" Erena asked.

They looked down at themselves to see that they had indeed gone through a costume change.

Dustin was now dressed as a Plague doctor from the medieval times, wearing the traditional black robe, gloves and mask.

Ben was now dressed as a Vampire from ancient lore. He wore a pair of black slacks, a white dress shirt with golden couplings and a black vest over it. He also had on a red scarf with golden buttons attached to golden chains holding the vest together, black dress shoes, and a cloak with a big, pointy collar.

Neha Dustin was dressed as Frankenstein's monster as his skin was green with stitching on his body, he wore a brown coat with a white long sleeved shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and black steel toed boots. He also had bolts on his neck to finish the Frankenstein look.

Julie was dressed in a pink kimono with black colored fox ears on top of her head and nine black colored fox tails jutting from her tailbone. She was a Kitsune from Japanese folklore

Kibbles was now wearing a black silk spaghetti strap dress that went down past her knees, purple and green striped leggings, black shoes, and a witches hat on her head and held a broomstick in her hands.

Erena had a black and white dress the went down her knees, had her golden halo-like headrest on her head, purple thigh-highs of a pair of black and white angel wings, taking the form of a fallen angel, but she had her wand with her.

And finally Emille had a black leather long-sleeve blouse with a deep red skirt, her tail and wings she had when transformed to her magical girl form was visible, she had red stockings, black stiletto heels, and she hanger scythe with her, taking the form of a succubus.

Kibbles: "Huh. Love mine though." Kibbles said with a smile.

Nega Dustin: "I think that this is so we can blend in with the citizens here in Halloween town." Nega Dustin guessed.

Ben and Dustin to make sure they still had their respective devices. Thankfully, they were still there. Ben and Dustin checked their roster and saw that they transformations suited for Halloween unlocked.

Ben: "It seems the roster on the watches have a Halloween theme too." Ben said as Dstin agreed.

Dustin: "You're right man. There's Ghostfreak, Big Chill, Blitzwolfer, Slender Bender, and even Toepick to name a few." Dustin said as the group then.

Ben: "First Atlantica unlocked our aquatic aliens and now Halloween Town unlocks our monster aliens." Ben wandered as Trixie appears.

Trixie: "My guess is that the book's magic must be accessing the Ultimatrix and Omnitrix database to best suite the world's we travel too. But that's just a theory I have." Trixie guessed.

Nega Dustin: "That is a hypothesis." Nega Dustin stated as the group walked along the path until they came across a well that was filled with green water. this was very strange to them, but they were cut off from their thoughts when they began to hear… Music?

Dustin: "Oh, that song. I know it" Dustin said with a smile.

They had no time to ponder this, because the inhabitants of this world were beginning to sing a song that ALL Disney fans know and love.

Shadows: Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Siamese Shadow: Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween!

Pumpkin Patch Chorus: This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night! This is Halloween, everybody make a scene! Trick or Treat 'til the neighbors gonna die of fright!

Ghosts: It's our town! Everybody scream! In this town of Halloween!~

Creature Under The Bed: I am the one hiding under your bed! Teeth ground sharp, and eyes glowing **RED**!

Creature Under The Stairs: I am the one hiding under your stairs! Fingers like snakes, and spiders in my hair!

Chorus: This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Vampire Quartet: In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song!

As the group listened to the song, they couldn't help but get caught up in all of the excitement. Sure enough they decided to join in on the fun.

Mayor: In this town! Don't we love it now! Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!

Chorus: 'Round that corner man, hiding in the trash can! Something's waiting now to pounce and howl, you'll…

Harlequin: **SCREAM**!

Werewolf: This is Halloween!

Harlequin: Red n' Black!

Melting Man: And slimy green!

Werewolf: Aren't you scared?

Witches: Well that's just fine! Say it once, say it twice! Take a chance and roll the dice! Ride with the moon in the dead of night!

Hanging Tree: Everybody scream! EVERYBODY SCREAM!

Hanging Men: In our town called Halloween!~

Dustin: "God, this song need gets old!" Dustin said as suddenly a clown like figure approached, making Ben go ghost white, for obvious reasons.

Clown: I am the clown with the tear away face! (Rips his face off) HERE IN A FLASH AND GONE WITHOUT A TRACE!

Voices: I am the 'who' when you call 'who's there'?

Wind: I am the wind blowing through your hair!

Oogie Boogie Shadow: I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright!

Chorus: This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Corpse Kid and Bat Demon: Tender lumplings everywhere! Life's no fun without a good scare!

Zombie Dad: That's our job…

Corpse Mom: But we're not mean!

All Four: In our town of Halloween!

Chorus: In this town…

Mayor: Don't we love it now! Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!

Dustin and friends look over to the gate. A man with an axe in the back of his head was pulling a straw horse with a crucified scarecrow riding it. The scarecrow sprang to life, and grabbed a torch from the audience. Nega Dustin hypothesized that the straw from the scarecrow was very dry, but when the scarecrow swallowed the torch, it burst into flames, did a flexible dance, then swan dived into the fountain.

Chorus: Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back, and scream like a banshee! Make you jump. Out! Of! Your! **SKIN!** This is Halloween, everybody scream!

Hanging Tree and Hanging Men: Won't you please make way for a very special guy?

Chorus: Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch! everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now! This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Corpse Kid and Mummy Kid: In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song.

Chorus: La-La-La! Lalala-La-La! Lalala-La-La! La la la! La la la! **WHEEEE!**

As the song ended, a figure began to rise from the waters of the fountain. It was an eight foot tall skeleton wearing a black and white pinstripe suit, a pair of dress shoes, and a bat for a bow tie. This is Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween!

Dustin: "And here he is. Jack Skellington! The pumpkin King!" Dustin muttered to his group.

Mayor: "Great Halloween everybody." The mayor said.

Jack Skellington: "I believe it was our most horrible yet. Thank you everyone." Jack Skellington thanked his fellow citizens.

Mayor: "No, thank you Jack. You're brillaint leadership…" The Mayor trailed smiled.

Jack Skellington: "Not at all mayor." Jack said as many citizens and praised him.

Vampire: "You're such a scream jack."

Tall witch: "You're a Wiccan's fondest dreams."

Little Witch: "You make walls fall Jack."

Tall with: "Walla fall? You make the very mountains crack Jack."

As the citizens began to praise Dustin and his group heard a struggle and noticed Dr. Finkelstein grabbing Sally by the arm.

Dr. Finkelstein: "The deadly nightshade you slipped me wore off Sally." Dr. Finkelstein said to Sally.

Sally: "Let go."

Dr. Finkelstein: "You're not ready for so much excitement." Dr. Finkelstein said to Sally.

Sally: "Yes I am!" Sally protested.

Erena: "Should we do something?" Erena whispered to Dustin.

Dustin: "Nah. Just watch." Dustin said as we noticed Dr. Finkelstein tired to drag Sally, but his wheelchair wouldn't move as Sally resisted.

Dr. Finkelstein: "You're coming with me."

Sally: "No I'm not!" Sally said as she undone the strings in her arm, removing it and knocking the doctor out of his chair and onto the ground.

Dr. Finkelstein: "Come back here you folly!" The doctor said as Sally's detached arm banged on the metal some on his head.

Ben: "Pfft! I wish I had a camera." Ben snickered as they turned their attention back to Jack.

Lake monster: "Oh, Jack! You've made wounds ooze and flesh crawl." The lake monster praised.

Jack: "Thank you. Thank you, very much." Jack said backing away.

Mayor: "Hold it. We haven't given out prizes yet." The Mayor said getting the attention of everyone as Jack Skellington had managed to evade the crowd of adoring fans with some unintentional help from the mayor.

Mayor: "Our first award goes to the vampires for most blood drained on this pure evening." The mayor said as Dustin and his friends kept to the shadows as they saw Jack walk past a zombie band playing smooth jazz on the street corner. There was one with a Saxophone, one had an Accordion, and one had a Bass. As Jack walked past them, he took a coin out of his suit pocket, and tossed it into the tin can that the band had. The Saxophone player perked up at this.

Saxophone player: "Nice work, Bone Daddy!" said the Saxophone player.

Jack: "Yeah, I guess so. Just like LAST year." said Jack in a depressed voice. "And the year before that… And the year before that…"

Dustin and his friends took notice of Jack's depression, and could relate to the eight foot tall skeleton. In Bellwood, Ben and Dustin were famous for being heroes, but at the same time it made both wish they were like everyone else. Erena and Emille can relay too as being a Magical Girl can be quite tiresome and make the two girls wish they had normal lives again.

Ben: "Let's follow him, guysen!" said Ben to us.

Dustin: "Yeah. We might as well." Dustin said as they followed Jack into a cemetery, and managed to hide to avoid being seen. They had notice a Sally was hiding behind the tombstones.

Ben: "Looks like we're not the only ones here." Ben whispered to the others.

Music suddenly began to play out of nowhere once again. Jack stopped by a tombstone that looked like a dog house, and tapped his leg twice before continuing on. A ghost dog that had long wavy ears, a long snout with a Jack-O-Lantern for a nose, and a wavy sheet for a body. This is Zero, Jack's pet ghost dog.

Kibbles and Erena: "Aww." Kibbles and Erena whispered when they saw Zero.

The music that was playing was a slow, and sad tune. Exactly how Jack was feeling right now. Jack stopped by a tombstone, and began to sing a song that he knew all too well.

Jack: There are few who'd deny at what I do, I am the best! For my talents are renowned far and wide! When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night, I excel without ever even trying!

With the slightest little effort of my ghost-like charms, I have seen grown men give out a shriek! With a wave of my hand, and a well placed moan, I have swept the very bravest off their feet!

Yet year after year It's the same routine. And I grow so weary of the sound of screams. And I...**JACK!** The Pump-kin King, have grown so tired of the same old thing!

Oh somewhere deep inside of these bones, an emptiness began to grow!~

There's something out there far from my home! A longing that I've never known!~

As Jack sang his song, Dustin and his friends couldn't help but sympathize with Jack even more.

Erena: "Jack has all of this fame, and yet he' not happy. Can't say Emille and I can't relate". said Erena.

Nega Dustin: "Yes. The most successful people in any world are often the most miserable. There comes a point where a celebrity wishes for a normal life. And Jack here is no exception." Nega Dustin advised.

Jack Skellington: I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light! And I'll scare you right out of your pants! To a guy in Kentucky I'm mister unlucky, and I'm known throughout England and France!

And since I am dead, I can take off my head to recite Shakespearean quotations! No animal nor man can scream like I can, with the fury of my recitations!

But who here would ever understand that the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin, would tire of his crown? If they only understood. He'd give it all up if he only could!~

Oh there's an empty place in my bones, that calls out for something unknown!

The fame and praise come year after year! Does nothing for these empty tears!~

As Jack finished up the song, the hill he had walked up began to unfurl as he walked down the other side. He crossed the remainder of the cemetery with his ever faithful dog Zero following, and walked into the nearby woods.

With the coast being clear, Dustin and his friends walked out from their hiding place and looked a bit upset.

Emille: "Poor Jack." Emille said in sympathy.

Dustin: "We all know that feeling." Dustin said as he and the others decided to follow Jack. As they left, Sally was at the gardens picking deadly nightshade.

* * *

**With Sally**

Sally was in the castle where Dr. Finkelstein resides. She was in her Chambers putting the deadly nightshade she picked into a small jar in a cupboard. Suddenly the sound of Dr. Finkelstein's automatic wheelchair and a front glow of a lanhtern got her attention and she quickly closed the cubpord.

Dr. Finkelstein: "Sally." The doctor then noticed Sally in the room. "You've came back." The doctor said.

Sally: "I had to." Sally said.

Dr. Finkelstein: "For this?" The doctor asked as he held Sally's disembodied arm as it waved at her.

Sally: "Yes." Sally nodded.

Dr. Finkelstein: "Shall we then?" The doctor motioned her to walk upstairs as he followed.

They were in his Lab as Dr. Finkelstein sewed Sally's arm back on her.

Dr. Finkelstein: "That's twice this month you slipped deadly nightshade into my tea and run off." Dr. Finkelstein said as he co tied to see the arm back on.

Sally: "Three times." Sally corrected.

Dr. Finkelstein: "Youre mine, you know. I made you with my own hands." Dr. Finkelstein scolded her like a father would scold a child or a pet owner would a dog or cat.

Sally: "You can make other creations. I'm restless. I can't help it." Sally said.

Dr. Finkelstein: "It's a phase my dear, it will pass. You just need to be patient, that's all." Dr. Finkelstein assumed as he finished sewing Sally's arm back on her.

Sally: "But I don't want to "be patient"." Sally protested.

* * *

**With Dustin and company**

We were still following Jack and Zero while keeping well nodded. Zero began to bark as Jack.

Jack: "No zero. Not now. I'm not in the mood." Jack said sadly but Zero still barked.

Jack: "Alright." Jack said as he pulled out one of his ribs. "Here ya go boy." Jack said as he flung his rid near our hiding spot. Zero followed and his nose glowed and he found the bone. He also found us, but Zero saw us as no threat and continued to bark like a little puppy as we smiled.

Erena: "Aww! You're just too cute." Erena said patting Zero, despite being a ghost dog Erena could pay his head. Jack noticed us and walked towards us.

Jack: "Oh. I didn't see you lot. Are you lost?" Jack said friendly to us.

Emille: "Well, you can say we're new arrivals." Emille said bashfully.

Dustin: "Plus we couldn't help but notice you're down I he dumps. I suppose having popularity has it's downsides." Dustin said to Jack as he looked away sadly.

Ben: "Well, we know the feeling." Ben said as he pat Jack's shoulder.

Kibbles: "Besides. You look like you can use someone to talk to." Kibbles asked as Erena and Emille continued to give Zero some attention.

Jack: "I suppose. Come along." Jack said as Dustin and the others followed him.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter six is here guys. Since it's October, I figured I do a Halloween themed story. And The Nightmare before Christmas is what came to mind.**

**Hope you guys like this story so far and as always I'll see y'all next time.**


	7. What's This

**Welcome back to Classical Adventures. **

**Reminder: For those who are unaware, there will be no harems in this.**

**Stories Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, Oliver and Company, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, he with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, and A Bug's Life.**

**Non Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda and Quest for Camelot.**

**I might add more stories later on, but this is it for now. I assure you that each story is going to be multiple chapters long, so I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

"**Megaphone**"

'_Telepathic communication_'

* * *

**What's this?**

* * *

At the break of dawn, the mayor drove up to Jack Skellington's home in his Ford model T car. The noise from the vehicle woke up the band that was sleeping on that particular part of the path. The mayor stepped out of his car carrying some paper in his arms, and tipped his hat to the slightly groggy musicians.

Mayor: "Morning, gents!" greeted the mayor.

The mayor opened the gate to Jack's house, and started to walk up the stairs. All the while he was humming 'This is Halloween' to himself. when he made it to the front door, he pulled on a spider to ring the doorbell. Only the 'bell' was really a high pitched scream. He waited for a few seconds, waved to the band, then rang the bell again.

Mayor: "Jack? You home?" asked the mayor.

When no response came, the mayor's smiley face switched to a pale white face that had sharp teeth, and looked very worried. He knocked on the door a few times, and switched back to happy.

Mayor: "Jack, I've got the plans for next Halloween!~ I need to go over them with you so we can get started." said the mayor.

No response came however. This caused him to drop the plans, and switch back to his worrying face.

Mayor: "Jack, please! I'm only an ELECTED official here, I CAN'T make decisions by myself!" called the Mayor in a whiny voice.

Once again there was no response. The mayor took out his megaphone, and started calling Jack by shouting into it.

Mayor: "**Jack, answer me-YAAAAAAAAAAAAHH**!" cried the mayor as he leaned too far back, and ended up rolling down the stairs of Jack's house, and hit the gate.

The band walked up while the mayor groaned in obvious pain.

Bass player: "He's not home." said the bass player.

Mayor: "Where is he?" asked the mayor.

Sax player: "He hasn't been home all night!" informed the saxophone player.

The mayor just put his head down, and groaned in both pain and defeat.

* * *

With Dustin and friends

/Dustin's POV/

It was now early morning, and the Jack-O-Lantern sun was rising up into the sky. We have been walking all night, and it seemed like Jack had fallen asleep while walking, which I don't know of that was even possible.

Erena: "How long have we been walking, exactly?" asked Erena toredly.

Nega Dustin: "About seven hours to be exact." replied Nega Dustin.

Jack: "Where are we?" Jack said with a yawn.

Emille: "I wish I knew." Emille shrugged.

We then saw a clearing up ahead. Jack walked ahead with us following. When we got to the clearing, Jack asked the million dollar question.

Jack: "What is this?" asked Jack to no one in particular.

We were in the middle of seven trees that seemed to be standing in a ring formation. Each tree had a different door carved into it that seemed to resemble something. There was a Turkey, a Shamrock, a Firecracker, and a Jack-O-Lantern to name a few.

Dustin: 'Huh. There's the door to Halloween town. I wonder what the other Holliday worlds look like.' I thought in wander.

Suddenly, Jack gasped in shock at the sight of one particular tree. We turned around quickly, we too gasped in shock as well. They were staring at a door that looked like a pine tree that was decorated with lots of colorful lights and ornaments. A big gold colored ornament was the knob of the door. This tree reminded them of a holiday that lots of people love. And that holiday is none other than, Christmas!

We knew this reminded us of their favorite parts of the holiday. For me it was mostly the food, but it also was spending time with the fam and friends, and I sure the others would agree. It also reminded me of the good Christmas times I had with the family I had before I met Ben and the others. Just thinking about those moments made my eyes come to tears. Kibbles, Erena and Emille noticed this.

Kibbles: "You okay babe?" Kibbles asked in concern.

Dustin: "Yeah. Just having memories about the Christmas I had with the family I had before I m you guys." I said with a a sniffle as Erena and Emille hugged me. Zero flew to me and licked my cheek to cheer me up.

Jack subconsciously began to walk towards the door wanting to open it, and see the world that lay beyond. We noticed this and walked close by. Jack grabbed the knob, gave it a gentle turn, and opened the door. But when he looked inside, all they found was black nothingness. Jack looked deeper into the abyss to see if they had missed something, but all he saw was dark. Lots and lots of dark.

He turned to us and shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly, we felt a chilling wind pulling us into the door. They tried to fight it, but in the end it was too strong for them to resist.

We all yelled we slipped, and fell into the abyss with the door closing behind them. Zero barked in worry.

Dustin: "**OH DEAR GOD!**" I yelled in fear.

Erena: "**AAAAAAHH!**" Erena yelled.

Jack: "**WHOA!**"

Soon, we felt something cold on their backs. We shook our head to eat our bearings and we see that we had landed someplace with tons of snow and ice. We could hear a cheery tune playing from nowhere, and walked up to the top of a hill. What we saw when we got to the top made them smile in awe, and wonder.

Dustin: "No way!" I said in amazement.

Erena/Emille: "Sugoi!" Erena and Emille said in amazement while the others were speechless.

It was a whole town that seemed to be decorated for Christmas! It was just beautiful! There were children out playing, a train hauling christmas items, penguins sledding all over the place, and happiness everywhere! We looked at each other but we lost our fooing on the hill and rolled down. But we were unscathed.

Jack: What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere!

What's this? There's white things in the air! What's this?

I can't believe my eyes! I must be dreaming! Wake up Jack, this isn't fair! What's this?

Jack disguised themselves as a snowman while Kibbles placed an invisibility spell on us when we saw a group of caroling elves heading past them on a wind up polar bear, but at the same time, they kept on singing.

Jack: What's this? What's this? There's something very wrong! What's this? There's creatures singing songs! what's this?

Ben: The streets are lined with little creatures laughing! everybody seems so happy! Have we possibly gone crazy? WHAT IS THIS?! What's this?

We started soon start taking in the sights and see a group of elf children having a snowball fight. This compels them to sing yet again.

Jack: There's children throwing snowballs…

Instead of throwing heads!

Kibbles: They're busy building toys…

Nega Dustin: And absolutely no one's dead!

Jack: There's frost in every window, oh I can't believe my eyes!

And in my bones I feel the warmth that's coming from inside!~

Erena: Oh look, what's this? They're hanging mistletoe!

Jack: They kiss? Why that looks so unique! INSPIRED! They're gathering around to hear a story roasting chestnuts on a fire! What's this?

We soon look in the window of another house to find two elves hanging lights on a christmas tree. Jack soon starts to hop across the rooftops as we followed him.

Emille: What's this, in here? They've got a little tree. How queer.

Jack: And who would ever think! And why?

Julie: They're covering it with tiny little things…

They've got electric lights on strings, and there's a smile on everyone!

Jack: So now correct me if I'm wrong. This looks like fun! This looks like fun! Oh could it be? I got my wish?

What's this?!

Jack crawled through a window, and into a room full of sleeping elf children, and began to sing at a quieter tone.

Jack: Oh my, what now? The kids are now asleep! But look, there's nothing underneath! No ghouls!

No witches here to scream and scare them, or ensnare them!

Only little cozy things secure inside their dreamlands!~

*Sigh*

WHAT'S THIS?!

Jack manages to get out of the room without being seen, and is soon back on the roof of the home where grown up elves can be seen working on different things.

Jack: The monsters are all missing, and the nightmares can't be found! And in their place there seems to be good feeling all around!

Julie: Instead of screams I swear I can hear music in the air!

Dustin: The smell of cakes and pies are absolutely... Everywhere!~

We continued to run around the strange town singing and dancing to their song.

Jack: The sights! The sounds! They're everywhere and all around!

I've never felt so good before!

This empty place inside of me is filling up! I simply can not get enough! I want it, oh I want it, oh I want it for my own!

I've got to know! I've got to know! What is this place that I have found?

WHAT. IS. THIS?!

As the song ended, Jack hit a sign, knocking him on the ground, but unharmed.

Kibbles: "Oh dear! Are you okay Jack?" Kibbles asked Jack.

Jack: "I'm fine Kibbles." Jack reassured as he then looked at the sign he walked into.

Jack: "Christmas town?" Jack said with a hum of curiosity. Suddenly a horn sounded and sure enough we all see the silhouette of none other than Santa Clause. This whole thing seemed to interest Jack.

* * *

Back at Halloween Town

In Halloween Town, the citizens were beginning to gather in the town square. But this wasn't a casual gathering. No, all of the monsters in Halloween Town were panicking over something. And that would be Jack Skellington's disappearance.

Claown: "This has never happened before!" said the Clown.

Tall witch: "It's suspicious!" declared the tall witch.

Small witch: "It's peculiar!" added the small witch.

Vampire quartet: "It's scary!" finished the vampire brothers.

And it most certainly was a scary situation here! Jack has never been away from Halloween Town! At least, not without letting someone know where he was going, and for how long.

Mayor: "Stand aside! Coming through!" said the mayor as he pushed aside the werewolf.

The werewolf growled at the mayor for pushing him out of the way. The mayor walked up to his car, climbed up the ladder, and tripped on the last step. He got back up, and began to speak into his megaphone.

Mayor: "**We've got to find Jack! There's only three hundred and sixty five days left till NEXT Halloween!**" said the mayor in panic.

Werewolf: "Three sixty FOUR!" corrected the Werewolf.

Mayor: "**Is there ANYWHERE we've forgotten to check**?" asked the mayor.

Clown: "I've looked in every mausoleum!" informed the Clown.

Tall witch and Small witch: "We opened the sarcophagi!" said the witch sisters.

Mr. Hyde: "I tromped through the pumpkin patch!" said Mr. Hyde as he walked up with a pumpkin stuck to his foot.

Vampire: "I peeked behind the cyclops eye!" said one of the vampire brothers as he pulled his eye out for emphasis. One of the witch's slapped his hand, causing his eye to go back into its socket. "I DID, but he wasn't there!"

Mayor: "**It's time to sound the alarms!**" shouted the mayor.

The mummy kid started turning a lever which started to make a sound of a screeching cat. Everyone was totally unaware that Jack, as well as two certain avatars were on their way to town.

* * *

With Sally

Sally looked out the window and herd everything. She then walked to a cauldron and placed the deadly nightshade she picked last night into the cauldron, the wok that was in it released a suspicious odor as Sally pinched her nose. She then reached to the cauldron and reached a jar that had, "Frog's Breath" on it.

Sally: "Frog's breath can overpower any odor." Sally opened the jar as a frog came out and released it's bad breath as soon as Sally aimed at the pot. The smell was, really noxious. Sally coughed at the bad smell.

Sally: "Worm's wart. Where is hat warm's wart?" Sally rummaged through the pantry until she found what she was looking for.

Dr. Finkelstein: "Sally! Is that soup ready yet?" Dr. Finkelstein called from upstairs as Sally placed the contents from the file into the cauldron.

Sally: "Coming." Sally called out.

Dr. Finkelstein was observing his microscope, looking at something while removing the lid on his head to scratch his…brain. Sally came up with a soup bowl and tray.

Sally: "Lunch." Sally called out as she placed the Tray near him.

Dr. Finkelstein: "Ah. What's that? *sniffs* Worm's wart. Mmm." Dr. Finkelstein wet to Chow down, but then noticed something off.

Dr. Finkelstein: "An frog's breath?" Dr. Finkelstein asked in suspicion.

Sally: "What's wrong? I thought you liked frog's breath." Sally said, worried she may have been found out.

Dr. Finkelstein: "Nothing's more suspicious than frog's breath! Until you taste it, I won't swallow a spoonful" Dr. Finkelstein said as he held the spoon to Sally.

Sally: "I'm not hungry." Sally knocked the spoon out of his hands. "Oops."

Dr. Finkelstein: "You want me to starve." Dr. Finkelstein ranted as Sally pulled out a spot with holes in it from her sock. "An old man like me who hardly has strength as I is, Me! Do you owe tour life?"

Sally: "Oh don't be silly." Sally said as she used the holed spoon to "taste" the soup. "Mmm. See? Scrumptious." Sally said as Dr. Finkelstein took the bait and held the bowl to drink it's contents.

* * *

At Bellwood

Charmcater, Karen and Taiyou had Sparky, Fenika, Kevin and Gwen over to tell them what happened. Ovi was floating above the book while Ship whined like a puppy worrying about its master Sparky had his eyes closed to sense if the Dark Ten was present in the book. He then opened his eyes.

Sparky: "Well good news is that The Dark Ten aren't" Sparky said as the others were relieved.

Fenika: "But?" Fenika asked, knowing there was a downside.

Sparky: "But I do sense some of the Hellraisers there. From what I sense, it's just Annabelle Lilith and Necro." Sparky said as Fenika growled.

Fenika: "That freaking harlot! I still have a bit to pick with her!" Fenika said as a knock was at the door.

Sparky: "I got it." Sparky said as he answered the door. It was Nora Callarman, Severin, Luna and Ophelia.

Sparky: "Oh hey. I need thought we see you guys." Sparky said with a smile and let the four in. The others noticed the four visitors.

Kevin: "Hey guys. Its been a while." Kevin said as he and Severin fist-bumped.

Karen: "Nora. Hey sweetie." Karen said as she hugged Nora as if she were her child.

Nora: "It's good to see you all, but the reason why we're here is that we sense the Hellraisers around here.

Fenika: "Well two are in this book." Fenika said as Nora walked to the book, and sure enough, she felt their presence.

Nora: "Yep. And it's Annabelle and Necro." Nora said as Severin, Oohelia and Luna gasped.

Severin: "That bitch!" Severin growled.

Sparky: "From what I sense, they haven't made their move just yet. But they will eventually.

Nora: "If they do, I better help them." Nora said as she summoned her katana.

Sparky: "And you will Nora." Sparky said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

At Halloween Town

Back at Holloween Town, the many inhabitants seemed exhausted after searching for Jack.

Mayor: "Did ANYONE think to dredge the lake?" asked the Mayor tiredly.

Vampire: "This morning." yawned one of the vampires.

Suddenly, one of the witches heard barking from a very familiar dog.

Tall Witch: "Hear that?" asked the tall witch.

Small Witch: "What?" asked the short witch.

The tall witch shushed her sister, and held her hat to her ear to act as a sort of hearing aid. The barking got louder, and soon the rest of the citizens began to perk up as they recognized just who's dog barked like that.

Vampire: "Zero!" cried a vampire in joy.

Sure enough, Zero flew through the gate that led to Halloween Town barking up a storm. And Jack Skellington drove in on a snowmobile with Dustin, Kibbles, Ben, Emille. Erena, Julie and Nega Dustin walking beside the snow mobile,. Some of the citizens began to swarm the vehicle that Jack was driving shouting out in sheer joy from having their leader back. Jack parked next to the mayor's car, and removed the goggles he was wearing.

Mayor: "Where HAVE you been?" asked the mayor with his joyful face.

Jack: "Call a town meeting, and I'll tell everyone all about it!" instructed Jack.

Mayor: "When?" asked the mayor, his face once again switched from happy to worried.

Jack: "Immediately!" said Jack.

The giant bell in the Town Hall's tower began to ring throughout the town. The mayor drove throughout the town at a slow pace as he called for a town meeting.

Mayor: "Town meeting! Town meeting! Town meeting tonight!" called the mayor into his ever present megaphone. As the Mayor drove and announced, we see Sally with a sleeping Dr. Finkelstein as she placed a blanket over him and snuck out.

* * *

At Halloween Town Square

/Dustin's POV/

It was night at Halloween Town, and all of its citizens began to pile into the Town Hall for the meeting. I peeked out from behind the curtain. Me, Kibbles, Erena, Emille, Julie, Ben and Nega Duatin were sitting on the stage which was now decorated with all of the things that Jack had collected from Christmas town, holding on to a Christmas present. Me and my friends new that this was going to end badly, by we decided to not say anything as he'll figure it out himself.

Erena: "Onii-chan, are you sure we can't say anything?" Erena whisper to me.

Dustin: "Positive sis. He'll figure it out eventually. For now we just play along." I whispered back.

Ben: "If you say so dude." Ben whispered.

Suddenly, Jack walked out onto the stage, and the lights began to dim.

Jack: "Listen, everyone!" said Jack to the audience.

The remaining citizens found a seat, and turned their attention to the skeleton on stage.

Jack: "I want to tell you about… Christmas Town!" said Jack.

The mayor turned on a spotlight which scared away a few bats, and the lights fully dimmed. Music began to play once again, and Jack began to sing as the meeting began.

Jack: There were objects so peculiar they were not to be believed! All around, things to tantalize my brain!~

It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen, and as hard as I try… I can't seem to describe. Like a most improbable dream!~

But you must believe when I tell you this… It's as real as my skull, and it DOES exist!

Jack: "Here, let me show you!"

The curtain rose to reveal all of the things that Jack and us collected from Christmas Town, and the light blinded us for a brief moment. The townspeople gasped in shock and awe at all of the strange, and wondrous things. Jack took the present from me, and began to explain.

Jack: This is a thing called a present! The whole thing starts with a box…

Devil, Werewolf, and Harlequin: "A box?"

Devil: Is it steel?

Werewolf: Are there locks?

Harlequin: Is it filled with a pox?

Devil: A pox! How delightful, a pox!

Dustin: "If you please!" I said, Jack thanked me.

Jack: Just a box with bright colored paper, and the whole thing's topped with a bow!~

The two witches flew up to the present in order to get a closer look at it. They too joined in on the song.

Tall Witch: A bow?

Small Witch: But why?

Tall Witch: How ugly!

Both: What's in it? What's in it?!

Kibbles: That's the point of the thing! Not to know!

A Mechanical hand reached up onto the stage, and took the present from Jack's hand.

Clown: It's a bat!

Creature under the stairs: Will it bend?

Clown: It's a rat!

Creature under the stairs: Will it break?

Undersea Girl: Perhaps it's the head that I found in the lake!

Jack: Listen now, you don't understand! That's not the point of Christmas land!

Jack take took the present back and placed t on a stand.

Jack: "Now pay attention!"

We pick up an oversized sock, and hang it like this on the wall!

Mr. Hyde: Oh yes! Does it still have a foot?

Medium Hyde: Let me see! Let me look!

Little Hyde: Is it rotten, and covered with gook!

Julie: "Let me take it from here Jack." Julie said as she took the stocking.

Julie: Well, There's no foot inside, but there's candy!

Emille: Or sometimes it's filled with small toys!~

Bat Demon, and Mummy Kid: Small toys?!

Bat Demon: Do they bite?

Mummy Kid: Do they snap?

Bat Demon: Or explode in a sack?

Corpse Kid: Or perhaps they just spring out, and scare girls and boys!

Mayor: What a splendid idea! This 'Christmas' sounds fun!

I fully endorse it! Let's TRYYYYYY it at once!

The mayor ended up stepping on a dead piece of wood that broke, and nearly made him fall. His loss of balance made the spotlight go all over the place, until it once again settled on Jack. Said skeleton began to sing once again.

Jack: Everyone, PLEASE! Now not so fast!

Nega Dustin: There's something here that you don't quite grasp!

The citizens began conversing amongst themselves. They were more confused on the subject of Christmas than they were before. Jack let out a sigh.

Jack: "Well, I may as well give them what they want." said Jack.

Dustin: "Take it away Jack." I said with a thumbs up.

Jack: And the best I must confess I have saved for the last! For the ruler of this Christmas land is a fearsome king with a deep, mighty voice!

Least that's what I have come to understand. And I've also heard it told that he is something to behold, like a lobster huge, and red!

When he sets out to slay with his rain gear on, carting bulging sacks with his big, great arms! that is so I've heard it said!~

And on a dark cold night, under full moonlight, he flies into the fog like a vulture in the sky!

And they call him… Sandy… CLAWS!~~~ Hn, hn, hn!

The crowd was now applauding like no tomorrow! They wanted to try out this Christmas thing for themselves. The curtain closed, and Jack walked over to a snow globe. He gave it a small shake, and watched the snow fall inside the little trinket.

Jack: Well at least they're excited, but they don't understand… That special kind of feeling in christmas land!

Oh well…

* * *

So that's it for now guys, as always I'll see y'all next time.


	8. What does it mean

**Welcome back to Classical Adventures. **

**Also for those who are unaware, there will be no harems in this.**

**Stories Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, Oliver and Company, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, he with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, and A Bug's Life.**

**Non Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda and Quest for Camelot.**

**I might add more stories later on, but this is it for now. I assure you that each story is going to be multiple chapters long, so I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

"**Megaphone**"

'_Telepathic communication_'

* * *

**What does it mean?**

* * *

**At Jack's Place**

/Dustin's POV/

We were crashing at Jack's for the time being. Jack offered us a place to stay as we had no place of or own. Jack had no surrounding him, trying to figure out the concept of Christmas. He also had lights, a stocking hung by his fireplace and a Christmas tree to boot. Me and Nega Dustin did our best to assist as Kibbles, Julie, Ben, Erena and Emille slept.

Jack: "There got to be a logical way to explain this Christmas thing." Jack said.

Dustin: "To be honest Jack, I wish I knew one." I shrugged.

Nega Dustin: "Same here." Nega Dustin said as Jack then brought out a book titled "The Scientific Theory".

* * *

**At Dr. Finkelstein Place**

/No POV/

We see Dr. Finkelstein with an icepack on his head.

Dr. Finkelstein: "You've poisoned me for the last time you wretched girl!" De. Finkelstein said as he closed he door the room Sally was in. He then heard his door bell ring.

Dr. Finkelstein: "Oh, my head." Dr. Finkelstein said in pain, trying to ward off a headache.

Dr. Finkelstein: "The door is open!" Dr. Finkelstein shouted from upstairs as the door opened, revealing Jack Skellington.

Jack: "Hello." Jack called out.

Dr. Finkelstein: "Jack Skellington. Up here my boy." Dr. Finkelstein called out, catching his attention.

Jack: "Doctor. I need to borrow some equipment." Jack said.

Dr. Finkelstein: "Is that so? What ever for?" Dr. Finkelstein asked as Jack walked up the stairs.

Jack: "I'm conducting a series of experiments." Jack said.

Dr. Finkelstein: "How perfectly marvelous. Curiosity killed the cat, you know." Dr. Finkelstein stated.

Jack: "I know." Jack said with a nod.

Dr. Finkelstein: "Come on into the lab and we'll get you all fixed up." Dr. Finkelstein lead Jack to the lab. Sally heard the whole conversation through the door.

* * *

**At Jack's Place**

Dustin and the others were waiting for Jack to return.

Julie: "He should be back by now." Julie said.

Dustin: "Patience." Dustin said to Julie.

Thankfully the wait was over as Jack had come back.

Jack: "I'm home." Jack called out as he came up with some science equipment. Dustin and the others figured thy could help out and assist. After all, curious killed the cat.

But despite the many efforts thy tried to understand, they always met a dead end.

Later

Later, Jack grabbed a Christmas ornament and crumbled it, the remains fell in a boiling beaker, causing the boiling liquid to glow green, leaving Dustin and his friends astonished by such a reaction.

Ben: "Whoa!" Ben said with shock.

Jack: "Interesting reaction. But what does it mean?" Jack asked, tying to understand.

Dustin: 'I'll bet Brainstorm or Grey Matter would have a ball in this.'

Nega Dustin: 'Yes, but I doubt even they wouldn't explain the logic behind Christmas.'

Jack: "You lot have worked hard. Why don't you lot relax?" Jack said to Dustin and his friends.

Erena: "Are you sure?" Erena asked.

Jack: "Of course." Jack nodded. They decided to take a walk outside and get some fresh air.

* * *

**At Town square**

/Dustin's POV/

We were at the town square, relaxing from assisting Jack in his quest for knowledge.

Ben: "Who knew science would be a fun activity." Ben said with amazement.

Julie: "Agreed. Though that's coming from who stinks at chemistry." Julie snickered as we all chuckled, except for Ben.

Ben: "Real funny." Ben pouted.

Dustin: "Ah don't worry Ben. I'm not good at chemistry either and we all know I suck at math." I said calming down my chuckling.

Ben: "Yeah, that's true." Ben said.

Emille: "Regardless, do you think we should tell Jack this is going to be a disaster sometime?" Emille asked.

Nega Dustin: "Even if we did, he wouldn't listen." Nega Dustin said with a nod.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

/No POV/

We see a large mirror showing the image of Dustin and friends conversing. Then we see Annabelle Lilith and Necro observing the scene with a sinister smirk.

Annabelle: "Look at them. Chatting like nothing bad is about to happen." Annabelle snickered.

Necro: "Well, let's change that." Necro said as he snapped his fingers.

* * *

**Back with Dustin and co.**

/Dustin's POV/

We then felt an eerie chill in the air. I turned to see a black mist appearing, the others noticed this too.

Ben: "Oh boy! Here comes trouble." Ben said as we got ready for a major fight. Once the mist faded, we saw what looked like a twenty foot tall skeletally thin monster with a deer's skull for a head, white fur, antlers made of ice, blade-like claws, blue glowing eyes, and an icy heart shape in the center of it's chest. The creature roared an ungodly roar.

Erena: "Wait! That's one of the Hellraisers' monsters!" Erena said as she summoned her sword and Emille summoned her scythe.

Nega Dustin: "And no doubt this Bambi reject belongs to Necro." I said as I transformed into Kicktsune while Ben transformed into Frankenstrike.

Kicktsune: "Time to make Venison out of this Jack Frost monstrosity." I growled as we charged at thdmonster.

(Enter Hack/G.U – She)

The creature released it's icy breath, but we evaded. I fired fireballs from my nine tails at the creature, making it roar in pain. Erena slashed at it with her sword as Emille did with her scythe. Kibbles fired a lightning spell at the creature. Julie could do nothing but hide to safety as Ship was not here to aid them.

Ghostfreak: "Okay frosty! Let's see how you like this!" Ben said as e phases his arms into the creatures head, making it roar in pure agony and stumble. I fired more fire balls from my tails as Kibbles launched a fire spell at the monster.

The monster released one final roar before melting like ice-cream left out on a hot summer day.

(End Hack/G.U – She)

Ben: "Hopefully another one doesn't come out." Ben said as the sun began to rise and music stared playing in the air, and the sound of a clock ticking. They wondered what was going on, but their unasked question was answered by the citizens of Halloween Town who began to sing about the situation at hand.

Vampire Brothers: Something's up with Jack! Something's up with Jack! Don't know if we're ever going to get him back!

Werewolf: He's all alone up there locked away inside!

Corpse Mom: Never says a word.

Corpse Kid: Hope he hasn't died!

All: Something's up with Jack! Something's up with Jack!

We looked back to the house of our skeletal friend with worry.

Dustin: "I suppose Jack must be stuck with his reserch." I said.

Ben: "No doubt."

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Jack was pacing around in his house in frustration. Jack had started doing some experiments in an effort to understand this new holiday. But he had no luck in doing so. Soon enough, Jack as well began to sing.

Jack: Christmas time is buzzing in my skull. Will it let me be? I cannot tell!

There are so many things I cannot grasp! When I think I've got it, and then at last. Through my bony fingers it does slip, like a snowflake in a fiery grip!

Something here I'm not quite getting! Though I try, I keep forgetting! Like a memory long since past. Here in an instant! Gone in a flash!

What does it mean? What does it mean?

Jack walks up to a few beakers with toys and a gingerbread man in them.

Jack: In these little brick-a-brack a secret's waiting to be cracked! These dolls and toys confuse me so! Confound it all, I love it though!

Simple objects nothing more, but something's hidden through a door! Though I do not have the key.

Something's here I cannot see! What does it mean? What does it mean?!

Jack: "What does it mean…?" asked Jack as he tossed a doll into Zero's dog bed. "Hmmm…"

Zero was woken up from the noise, and the doll. He looked at his master with worry clear on his ghostly face. Jack sat on top of a ladder, and was skimming through a Christmas book.

Jack: I've read these Christmas books so many times! I know the stories, and I know the rhymes!

I know the Christmas carols all by heart! My skull's so full it's tearing me apart!

As often as I've read them, something's wrong. So hard to put my bony finger on.

While Jack was busy singing about his dilemma, Zero floated up with a framed picture. Jack took it from his dog, and continued to sing.

Jack: Or perhaps it's really not as deep as I've been lead to think. Am I trying much too hard?

Of course! I've been too close to see! The answer's right in front of me!

Jack:"Right in front of me!" said Jack as he saw himself dressed as Sandy Claws in the picture Zero gave him. In his excitement, Jack began to dance around his bedroom with the Christmas tree he had.

Jack: It's simple really! Very clear, like music drifting in the air! Invisible, but everywhere!

Just because I cannot see it, doesn't mean I can't believe it!

You know I think this Christmas thing is not as tricky as it seems!

And why should THEY have all the fun? It should belong to anyone!

Not anyone in fact, but ME! Why I could make a Christmas tree! And there's no reason I can find, I couldn't handle Christmas time!

I bet I could improve it too! And that's exactly… What. I'll. DO! HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!

Jack ran over to his window, and opened it so he could announce the news he had for the town.

Jack: "Eureka! This year, Christmas will be...OURS!" yelled Jack.

The citizens of Halloween Town started to cheer their heads off even though they had no idea what Jack meant. But me and the others were not so happy.

Ben: "We all know how this is going to end." Ben mutterd to me.

Julie: "Yeah." Julie nodded.

* * *

**That's another chapter done guys. Hope you guys like this story so far and as always I'll see y'all next time.**


	9. Making Christmas

**Welcome back to Classical Adventures. **

**Also for those who are unaware, there will be no harems in this.**

**Stories Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, Oliver and Company, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, he with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, and A Bug's Life.**

**Non Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda and Quest for Camelot.**

**I might add more stories later on, but this is it for now. I assure you that each story is going to be multiple chapters long, so I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney related!**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

"**Megaphone**"

'_Telepathic communication_'

* * *

**Making Christmas**

* * *

Mayor: "Patience everyone!~ Jack has a special job for each of us!" called the Mayor into his megaphone.

Everyone in Halloween Town was lined up to receive an assignment from Jack. They were going to attempt to bring Christmas, and Halloween together. The mayor looked at his list, and called the next person for their job.

Mayor: "Dr. Finkelstein!~" called the mayor. "Your Christmas time is reckoning!"

When Sally heard the name of who was being called next, and she hid behind a wall. The good doctor meanwhile stopped midway to the Town Hall. He was looking for Sally intent on giving her a good talking to. He was broken from his thoughts when the mayor called for him again.

Mayor: "Dr. Finkelstein~, to the front of the line!" called the mayor.

Dr. Finkelstein growled a bit before moving to the Town Hall. He decided to look for Sally later.

* * *

**With Dustin and co.**

/Dustin's POV/

One of the vampire brothers was holding a baby doll in one of his hands. He tilted it back which made it let out a baby noise. The vampires were appalled by such a sound.

Eldest Vampire: "What kind of noise is THAT for a BABY to make?!" asked the eldest vampire.

Jack: "Perhaps it can be improved?" suggested Jack.

Short Vampire: "No problem!" replied the short vampire.

Jack: "**I KNEW IT!**" said an excited Jack. That's when wheeled up. "Doctor, thank you for coming!" Jack said as I took out a book, and opened it to show the doctor his Dustin and co.

Jack: "We need some of these." Jack said as I showed the doctor a picture of Santa's sleigh being pulled through the sky by three of his magical flying reindeer. Dr. Finkelstein leaned in for a closer look at the deer.

Dr. Finkelstein: "Hmmm…" pondered the doctor as he examined the deer. "Their construction should be exceedingly simple, I think."

Mayor: "How horrible our Christmas will be!" said the mayor.

Jack: "No," corrected Jack. "How jolly!"

Mayor: "Oh… How JOLLY our Christmas will be. OOF! OW! OH! Grrrrrr!" yelped the mayor as he was hit by a tennis ball, a bone, and a candy corn. He looked down, and recoiled in fear. "What are YOU doing here?!" he asked in fear. Me and the others looked to who the Mayor was referring too, and we know trouble was afoot.

Lock: "Jack sent for us!"

Shock: "Specifically!"

Barrel: "By name!" said three children who were dressed as a devil, a witch, and a skeleton in that order. They each took off their mask, and introduced themselves in the same order that they arrived.

Lock: "Lock!"

Shock: "Shock!"

Barrel: "Barrel!" Barrel licked a black and orange lollipop after his introduction.

Mayor: "Jack! JACK! It's Boogie's boys!" said the mayor in fear.

Dustin: '_Oh boy. Trouble has arrived._' Dustin said to Nega Dustin telepathically.

Neha Dustin: '_Indeed._'

Jack: "Ahhh, Halloween's finest Trick-or-Treaters!" said Jack as he knelt down to the kids level. "The job I have for you is top secret! It requires craft! Cunning! Mischief!"

Shock: "And we thought you didn't like us, Jack." said Shock in an innocent voice before she and the two boys began to cackle evilly.

Kibbles: "Quite troublesome aren't they?" Kibbles whispered to Erena, who just nodded.

Jack: "Absolutely no one is to know about this. Not! A! Soul! Now…" said Jack before bringing the kids into a group huddle.

The mayor tried using his megaphone as a hearing aid so he could listen in on their conversation, but for some odd reason, he couldn't hear a word that was being spoken. He slapped the entrance of the megaphone a few times, then looked inside. He stuck his arm into the device to try and find the problem.

Mayor: "Ow!" yelped the mayor as he pulled out his spider tie. The mayor put the tie back where it belonged, and slapped it to keep it in place. That's when Jack ended the conversation.

Jack: "Oh, and one more thing," said Jack as he dragged Lock back to the group by his costume's tail. "Leave that no account Oogie Boogie **OUT OF IT!**"

Barrel: "Whatever you say, Jack!" said Barrel"

Shock: "Of course, Jack." followed Shock.

Lock: Wouldn't DREAM of it Jack!" finished Lock

The three stooges began to cackle evilly, and crossed their fingers behind their backs. Jack, being none the wiser, sent them on their way.

Dustin: '_They're gonna involve that overstuffed sack of bugs anyway._' I thought to the others telepathically

Kibbles: '_Should we tell Jack?_' Kibbles telepathically asked.

* * *

**With Lock, Shock and Barrel**

/No POV/

As the three kids traveled to the outskirts of Halloween Town, music began to play once again. They soon came upon a tree house, got inside the cage elevator, and began to sing about their devious plan.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel: Kidnap mister Sandy Claws?!

Lock: I wanna do it!

Barrel: Let's draw straws!

Shock: Jack said we should work together.

Barrel: Three of a kind!

Lock: Birds of a feather!

All three: Now and forever! Wheee!

La-la-la-la-la-la~

lalalalala!~

La-la-la-la-la-la~

lalalalala!~

Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight!~ Throw away the key and then turn off all the lights!

Shock: First we're going to set some bait inside a nasty trap and wait!

When he comes a sniffing, we will snap the trap and close the gate!

Lock: Wait! I've got a better plan to catch this big red lobster man!

Let's pop him in a boiling pot, and when he's done we'll butter him up!

All Three: Kidnap the Sandy Claws, throw him in a box!~ Bury him for ninety years, then see if he talks!

As the three were singing, they baited a cage with a piece of candy. An unsuspecting cockroach walked into the trap in order to get the candy, but he ended up getting caught. It was then boiled alive in a cauldron filled with a poison of some sort, and when it was pulled out, it was surprisingly still alive! But, now it looked like a stick thingy with eyeballs. Shock took the cage from Lock and took it to a strange altar which Lock, and Barrel were bowing to.

Shock: Then mister Oogie Boogie man…

Shock and Lock: Can take the whole thing over then!

Lock and Barrel: He'll be so pleased I do declare…

All Three: That he will cook him rare! Wheee!

Lock threw the cage down the tube of the altar which led the bug into a room that looked a lot like a casino room. It wasn't alone, however, as a creepy shadow was moving about the walls. It appeared in front of the cage, and literally inhaled the roach, swallowing the poor bug whole! Meanwhile, upstairs, Lock and the others continued the song.

Lock: I say that we take a cannon, aim it at his door and then knock three times, and when he answers, Sandy Claws will be no more!

Shock: You're so stupid, think now! If we blow him up to smithereens we may lose some pieces,

Shock and Lock: And then Jack will beat us black and green!

All Three: Kidnap the Sandy Claws, tie him in a bag!~ Throw him in the ocean then see if he is sad!~

Because mister Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around, if I were on his boogie list I'd get out of town!~

As they sang, the kids got into a bathtub. Barrel turned a faucet handle, and the thing sprang to life! It started walking to an armory of sorts, and Lock, Shock, and Barrel started gathering various weapons to use for 'trapping' Sandy Claws. But these things were for anything BUT trapping.

Barrel: He'll be so pleased by our success, that he'll reward us too I bet!

All Three: Perhaps he'll make his special brew

Of snake and spider stew! Mmmm!

We're his little henchmen, and we take our job with pride! We do our best to please him, and stay on his good side!

Shock: I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb!

Barrel: I'm not the dumb one!

Lock: You're no fun!

Shock: Shut up!

Lock: Make me!

Shock: I've got something! Listen now! This one is real good, you'll see! We'll send a present to his door, upon there'll be a note to read!

Now in the box, we'll wait and hide until his curiosity…

All Three: Entices him to look inside, and then we'll have him! One! Two! THREE!

Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick!~ Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick!~

Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits!~ Mister Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks!~

Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see!~ Lock him in a cage and then throw! Away! The! Keeeeeeeeeeyy!

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

The now named Oogie Boogie was pondering what his three little henchmen had sang about.

Oogie Boogie: "Sandy Claws, huh?" Oogie said to himself.

He gave an evil chuckle as he rolled a pair of dice which landed on snake eyes. Two small snakes slithered through the holes of the dice while hissing menacingly.

* * *

**At Town Square**

/Dustin's POV/

Jack: "It goes something like this." Jack said to the band as he was holding up some sleigh bells, and started to play the tune 'jingle bells' on them. A lot of the citizens had just got their jobs, and things were running smoothly so far. Once Jack finished, he turned to the band.

Jack: "How about it? Think you can do it?" Jack asked.

Head: "A one, and a two, and a three, and a..." said the head in the bass.

The band played the tune that Jack had, but it was different. It sounded dreary and out of tune, instead of cheery and full of happiness. The last note literally almost blew away the mayor, but he shook it off.

Mayor: "Next!" The mayor called into his megaphone.

Jack: "Fantastic!" Jack said. He handed the band a book of Christmas carols, and sent them on their way. "Now why don't you all practice those, and we'll be all set!"

Dustin: 'Yeah. A lot of practice.' I thought when we noticed a familiar rag doll walked onto the stage. It was none other than Sally.

Jack: "Sally! I need your help more than anyone's!" Jack said, rummaging through a chest full of Christmas stuff.

Sally: "You certainly do, Jack! I had the most terrible vision!" said Sally.

Jack: "That's splendid." Jack said, not really paying attention.

Sally: "NO! It was about your Christmas! There was smoke, and fire!" Sally explained.

Jack: "That's not MY Christmas!" said Jack, cutting Sally off. "My Christmas is full of laughter. And joy. And… THIS!" Jack held up a framed picture of himself in his Pumpkin King suit, then flipped over a drawn picture of himself in a suit that looked identical to Santa's. This unnerved Sally a bit.

Jack: "My Sandy Claws outfit. I want you to make it." said Jack.

Sally: "Jack, please listen time. It's going to be a disaster!" said a frantic Sally.

Jack: "How could it be?" asked Jack. "Just follow the pattern. This part's red, the trim is white." Jack explained.

Sally: "It's a mistake, Jack!" Sally said.

Jack: "Now don't be modest!" said Jack, not really understanding what Sally was trying to say. "Who else is clever enough to make the outfit?"

Mayor: "Next!" hollered the mayor.

Jack: "I have every confidence in you!" said Jack, as he gently pushed Sally off the stage.

Sally: "But it seems wrong to me. Very wrong." muttered Sally.

We noticed how worried and apprehensive Sally was about this whole situation. Kibbles decided to help Sally with the costume while Jack had decided to show Behemoth how a Christmas Nutcracker worked.

Lock, Shock and Barrel: "**JACK! JACK!** We caught him! We caught him!" cried Lock, Shock, and Barrel as they ran in with something big stuffed in a candy bag.

Jack: "**PERFECT!** Open it up, quickly!" ordered Jack.

The kids did as they were told, but instead of Sandy Claws coming out of the bag, it was something else entirely. It was a pink rabbit with a sash that said Happy Easter, and a basket full of colorful eggs clutched in its paws.

Jack: "That's not Sandy Clause." Said Jack

Shock: "It isn't?" asked Shock.

Barrel: "Who is it?" followed Barrel.

Dustin: "I'm pretty sure that's the Easter Bunny." Dustin said.

The rabbit hopped up onto the stage, and started to sniff Behemoth. Unfortunately, rabbits are skittish creatures.

Behemoth: "BUNNY!" said Behemoth.

This however was loud enough to scare the Easter Bunny. He hopped off of the stage, and jumped back into the sack, trembling like no tomorrow. Jack did not look pleased in the slightest.

Jack: "NOT Sandy Claws. TAKE HIM BACK!" demanded Jack.

The tone in Jack's voice was enough to make the kids very nervous. They started to back up in fear of facing Jack's wrath.

Lock: "But we followed your instructions!" said a fearful Lock.

Barrel: "We went through the door!" added an equally fearful Barrel.

Jack: "WITCH DOOR? There's more than ONE! Sandy Claws is behind the door shaped like THIS!" Jack took out a Christmas Cookie that was shaped like a Christmas Tree, and showed it to the kids so they'd know what to look for.

Shock: "I TOLD you!" Shock yelled as she proceeded to strangle Lock.

Pretty soon, the three were fighting amongst themselves, and arguing about who's fault it was. Jack just irritably shook his head. He was about to do something drastic, but I transformed into Ghostfreak beat him to the punch.

Ghostfreak: "Allow me." I said as I grabbed the front of his outer skin, then quickly peeled it back to reveal the horror that lay underneath! A mass of writhing black and white tentacles sprang out as I let out a terrifying shriek! This made the kids gasp in fright, and cease their bickering.

Jack: "I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, sir." Jack said to the bunny who was still trembling in the sack as I rested back to normal.

Dustin: "NOW! Take him home first! And apologize again!" I said in anger.

Without so much as a word of protest, the kids and their walking bathtub made their way out of the town hall. They were going to do better for sure this time.

Jack: "Be careful with Sandy Claws when you fetch him! Treat him nicely!" Jack called.

Lock: "Got it!" Lock replied.

All Three: "We'll get it right next time!" The three said in unison.

When those three annoying kids were out of range of hearing, Jack turned to me with a huge grin on his face.

Jack: "That scare technique was one of the most horrifying things I've ever seen in all my years as Pumpkin King!" said Jack. "And I mean that in a good way!"

I scratched the back of my head with a sheepish smile.

Dustin: "That's Ghoatfreak for ya. And that was nothing really. Ben and I pulled that trick when we were younger." I said bashfully.

Ben: "Yeah. He's truly a loving nightmare to be honest." Ben said.

Dustin: "I would have used Toepick but that be going a little too far." I said with a shrug.

* * *

**At Dr. Finkelstein's Lab**

/No POV/

Doctor Finkelstein was busy trying to find the perfect skull for his newest creation. It looked like he was trying to revive a woman, but he couldn't find the right skull.

Dr. Finkelstein: "You'll be a decided improvement over that treacherous Sally!" Dr. Finkelstein said to himself.

None of the skulls he had in his collection were any good for this particular creation. Dr. Finkelstein decided to put away this experiment for now, and focus on some other work. Like building those reindeer that Jack had asked for.

Igor: "Master!" said a voice.

Dr. Finkelstein looked behind himself to see someone carrying a set of blueprints walking up to his desk. It was a man with bluish grey skin, a hunched back, and a face that not even a mother could love. Like the doctor, this guy was wearing a white lab coat, and a pair of black rubber gloves.

Igor: "The plans!" said the ugly hunchback.

He laid the blueprints on the table to reveal the designs for skeletal reindeer. The good doctor looked to be quite satisfied by the work of the hunchback.

Igor: "Excellent, Igor!" said the doctor.

He took out a box of dog biscuits, and tossed one to Igor. Igor caught it in his mouth, and ate the biscuit with a surprising amount of gusto.

* * *

**In Halloween Town**

Music began to play yet again as the whole town started to break out supplies for their creation of Christmas. Without so much as a warning, the people of Halloween Town began to sing about how they were making Christmas.

Chorus: This time! This time!

Ghosts: Making Christmas!

Accordion Player: Making Christmas!

Mayor: Making Christmas, making Christmas is so fine!

Corpse Parents, Cyclops, and Bat Demon: It's ours this time, and won't the children be surprised?

It's ours this time!

Over by another station, Corpse Kid and Mummy Kid were busy destroying a couple of toys. Corpse Kid flattened a toy truck with a mallet while Mummy Kid sliced off a dolly's head with a miniature guillotine.

Corpse Kid: Making Christmas!

Mummy Kid: Making Christmas!

Both: Making Christmas!

Witch Sisters: Time to give them something fun!

Undersea Girl: They'll talk about for years to come!

Mayor: Let's have a cheer from everyone!

Devil: It's time to party!

Vampire bros.: Making Christmas!

Duck Toy: Making Christmas!

Vampire Bros.: Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice! With spider legs, and pretty bows!

Bat Demon: It's ours this time!

Corpse Dad, Werewolf, and Melting Man: All together! That and this! With all our tricks we're making Christmas time!

Werewolf: "Here comes Jack!" The werewolf announced.

Sure enough, Jack walked outside with Dustin, Ben, Julie, Erena, Emille, Nega Dustin and Kibbles to inspect everyone's progress.

Jack: I don't believe what's happening to me!

My hopes, my dreams...

My fantasies! HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!

Harlequin: Won't they be impressed? I am a genius!

See how I transformed this old rat into a most delightful hat!

Jack: Hmmm...

My compliments from me to you on this your most intriguing hat! Consider though this substitute. A bat in place of this old rat. Huh!

Dustin saw the Melting Man trying to use a roadkill turtle as a present, and decided to correct him on the matter.

Dustin: No no no, now that's all wrong! This thing'll never make a present!

It's been dead for much too long! Try something fresher, something pleasant!

Try again, don't give up!

Mr. Hyde, Medium Hyde, and Small Hyde: All together, that and this! With all our tricks we're making Christmas time!

Dustin and his friends tried everything they could to try and stop the citizens of Halloween Town, but they had to admit these guys work fast. There was an incident that involved a python, and the Corpse Dad, but other than that everything got done. Dustin and his gang knew of what was to come. A Christmas full of horror instead of joy and laughter. The citizens began to finish the song as Jack guided the coffin to the main body of the sleigh.

Chorus: This time! This time!

Jack: It's OURS!

Chorus: Making Christmas! Making Christmas! La la la!

It's almost here, and we can't wait! So ring the bells and celebrate! 'Cause when the full moon starts to climb we'll all sing out...

Jack: It's Christmas time! Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee!

Dustin and his friends looked worried about what was happening. Things were already bad enough with how things were going!

Dustin: "But things haven't gone down hill yet guys." Dustin whispered to his pals.

Ben: "Right. The "guest of honor" has yet to arrive." Ben whispered.

Julie: "And when those three stooges get him here, things will get worse." Julie whispered. Dustin then felt somebody close by and noticed Nora, Severin, Luna and Ophelia approaching.

Nora was dressed in a black cat suite with cat ears, a tail and whisker-like marks on her cheeks.

Severin was dressed in a red shirt with black pants, had evil horns on his head, a devil's tail and a black cape.

Luna was dressed in a western steampunk girl costume, complete with two holsters with two pistols in each one.

And Ophelia was dressed as an oracle of ancient Greece.

Dustin: "Well I'll be. Haven't see you guys in a while." Dustin said as the others looked at the four.

Julie: "Hey guys. What brings you here?" Julie asked.

Ophelia: "We sensed Annabelle Lilith and Necro are here. So we thought we could lend a helping hand." Ophelia said with a smile.

Ben: "Well, the more the merrier." Ben smirked.

Erena: "Any ideas on where they might be?" Erena asked the four.

Luna: "Sadly no." Luna shook her head.

* * *

**Christmas Town**

Back in Christmas Town, we find Santa checking his list one more time before the big night. He was currently looking over the list.

"Let's see... Cathleen. Bobby. Suzie. Yes, Suzie has been nice. Nice, nice, oh! Naughty. Nice, nice, nice. There are hardly ANY naughty children this year!" Santa said with joy.

Just then, the doorbell rang to the tune 'jingle all the way', signaling that someone was at the door. Santa looked up from his list.

Santa: "Now who could that be?" Santa asked himself.

He answered the door, only to find no one there. Until he heard three voices belonging to children.

Lock, Shock and Barrel: "Trick or Treat!~" said the terrible trio.

Santa looked down in time to see Lock, Shock, and Barrel leap up and trap him in a giant candy bag!

* * *

**Uh-oh, Santa has been kidnapped! What will happen next? Will this whole plan of Jack's work? Where are Annabelle Lilith and Necro hiding? Keep reading to find out.**

**Hope you guys like this story so far and as always I'll see y'all next time.**


	10. Foggy Night

**Welcome back to Classical Adventures.**

**Also for those who are unaware, there will be no harems in this.**

**Stories Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, Oliver and Company, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, he with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, and A Bug's Life.**

**Non Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda and Quest for Camelot.**

**I might add more stories later on, but this is it for now. I assure you that each story is going to be multiple chapters long, so I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

"**Megaphone**"

'_Telepathic communication'_

* * *

**Foggy Night**

* * *

Sally: "You don't look like yourself, Jack." said Sally as she finished sewing Jack's Sandy Claws outfit. "Not at all."

Jack: "Isn't it wonderful?" asked Jack. "It couldn't be MORE wonderful!"

Sally: "But you're the Pumpkin King!" argued Sally.

She picked up the picture of Jack in his Sandy Claws outfit, and peeled it back to reveal Jack in his old outfit. But Jack took the picture from Sally, and raised it into the air.

Jack: "Not anymore!" said Jack. He then broke the picture in half by hitting it over his knee. "I feel so much better now!"

Sally: "Jack, I know you think something's missing, but-" Sally hadn't been watching what she was doing, and ended up pricking Jack's finger with her sewing needle.

Jack: "Ow!" yelped Jack as he put his finger in his mouth to try and ease the pain.

Sally: "S-sorry!" said Sally.

Jack suddenly grinned as realization hit him.

Jack: "You're right, something IS missing!" said Jack. He frowned as he looked in the mirror. "But what?! I've got the beard, the coat, the boots, the belt…"

Sally shook her head in defeat. She loved Jack very much, but sometimes he could be so thick skulled.

While Sally was trying to convince Jack that this idea was a disaster, Dustin and his gang were conversing with Nora, Severin, Luna and Ophelia.

Dustin: "Yet, you say Annabelle Lilith and Necro are here?" Dustin asked the former Hellraisers.

Luna: "Yep! But no idea where they are in this place." Luna said as Ben had a theory.

Ben: "You guys know that sack of bugs Oogie Boogie?" Ben asked.

Nora: "Yeah. What about him?" Nor asked.

Ben: "I theorize that that those two are hiding at his place. Maybe even working with him, but that's just me." Ben said as the others seemed to catch his point.

Erena: "You may be on to something. After all, the Dark Ten was working with Ursula back at Atlantica." Erena said in thought.

Suddenly Lock, Shock and Barrel, the three trouble makers, arrived on the scene.

Lock, Shock and Barrel: "Jack! Jack! This time we bagged him!" called Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

They were riding up to the town square in their walking bathtub, but this time there was something really big in their bag.

Ben: "Here comes the guest of honor." Ben muttered.

Lock: "This time we really did!" cheered Lock.

Barrel: "He sure is big, Jack!" Added Barrel.

Shock: "And heavy!" finished Shock.

The kids undid the string that was holding the bag closed, and a certain elf burst out of it. However, he was in no way jolly like he usually is.

Santa:"Let me out!" demanded Santa.

The citizens of Halloween Town gasped in horror and recoiled back at the sight of Santa. Dustin and his friends also recoiled back in shock at the sight of one of their childhood heroes. They just couldn't believe their eyes!

Nora: "No way!" cried Nora.

Luna: "Well I'll be damned!" added Luna.

Dustin: "Oh God! I better take a picture." During said as he grabbed his phone and snapped a picture.

Jack ran up to the old elf, whose hat was currently blinding him. Our favorite skeleton could barely contain his excitement.

Jack: "Sandy Claws! In person! What an honor to meet you, sir!" said Jack as he shook Santa's hand. "Wha-? Why you have hands! You don't have claws at all!"

Santa finally managed to get his hat off of his eyes, and was surprised by the things he was seeing in his blurry vision. It was plain obvious that he wasn't in Christmas Town anymore.

Santa: "Wha? Where am I?" Santa asked himself.

Jack: "Surprised, aren't you?" asked Jack. "I knew you would be! You don't have to have another worry about Christmas this year!"

Santa tried to protest to this proclamation, but he just couldn't find the words he needed.

Jack: "Consider this a vacation Sandy. A reward! It's your turn to take it easy!" said Jack as he plucked a piece of candy corn from Santa's beard.

Santa: "Bu-Bu-But there must be some mistake!" protested Santa.

Jack: "See that he's comfortable." Jack said as Lock, Shock, and Barrel were about to close the bag, but just as they were about to close it, Jack stopped them for something.

Jack: "Just a second, now!" said Jack as he looked a bit puzzled when looking at Santa, until Jack noticed something about Santa's outfit that was different from his own.

Jack: "Of course! that's what I'm missing!" declared Jack as he took Santa's hat.

Santa: "Wait, you can't-!" Santa tried to protest, but the three troublemakers closed him in the bag again. "Hold on! Where are we going now?!"

As the three kids left for wherever it was they were going, Jack started practicing his 'Ho-Ho-Ho'. But there were still a few people who didn't like where this situation was heading. Mainly Sally, who seemed more distressed than when this ridiculous idea began.

Sally: "This is getting worse. Much worse! I know!" said Sally as she got an idea.

She ran off for her room in Dr. Finkelstein's house to get something important to her cause.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

With Lock, Shock and Barrel

Lock, Shock and Barrel were busy thinking about where they were gonna stash Santa.

Santa: "Me on vacation?! On Christmas Eve?!" Santa asked himself.

Barrel: "Where are we taking him?" asked Barrel.

Shock: "Where?" added Shock.

Lock: "To Oogie Boogie, of course!" said Lock as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "There isn't anywhere in the world more comfortable than that! And Jack did say to make him comfortable, didn't he?" Lock asked with an evil smirk.

Shock and Barrel: "Yes he did!" agreed Shock and Barrel with matching grins.

Santa: "Haven't you ever heard of peace on earth, and good will toward men?!" asked Santa from inside the bag.

Lock, Shock and Barrel: "**NO!**" yelled the three dimwits as they began to walk towards their tree house cackling evilly all the way.

* * *

**With Sally**

Inside of a room in Dr. Finkelstein's home, Sally pulled a large bottle out of a hidden compartment in her room's floor. It was a large and heavy bottle that was labeled 'Fog Juice'. Sally grinned in satisfaction.

Sally: "This'll stop Jack!" Sally said to herself.

Suddenly, the sounds of the doctor working on something made Sally rush out of her room with the bottle of Fog Juice. As she walked closer to his lab, Sally saw that the doctor appeared to be working on another creation. This one seemed to be female in design, but the head looked a lot like the doctor's.

Dr. Finkelstein: "What a joy to think of all that WE'LL have in common! We'll have conversations WORTH having!" the doctor said as he took half of his brain out of his head and put the half into the head of his creation, and from what Sally could tell, she was being replaced. The doctor kissed the half of the brain that he put in his creation's head, but the top of the head closed on his mouth. Sally walked away and didn't look back. She also ignored the doctor's muffled grunts of pain.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

**With Lock, Shock and Barrel**

Evil laughter from Lock, Shock and Barrel rang throughout the old treehouse. They had Santa in their evil clutches, and were attempting to bring him to their evil boss!

Santa: "Don't do this! Naughty children never get any presents!" demanded Santa as the three stooges attempted to stuff him down the tube that lead to their master's lair.

Shock,: "I think he might be too big!" Shock said.

They were trying to push Santa into the tube using an old broom, a toilet plunger, and a pitchfork. But they weren't getting very far.

Lock: "No he's not! If he can go down a chimney, he can fit… Down… Here!" Lock said with each push until finally, after much effort, the kids managed to push Santa down the tube. As he slid down, he proved that he was too big as the bolts holding the tube together popped out each time he passed. Finally, Santa landed in a room that looked like some kind of whacked out casino. The lights started dimming and everything began to glow in neon colors. The bats, the skeletons, the torture devices, even Santa himself!

Music began to play from nowhere, and Santa heard rolling dice. Sure enough, a pair of dice rolled in and landed on snake eyes. A bright light shone from the roof, and Santa looked up to see what appeared to be a living potato sack standing above him. Beside home were two additional figres. One was a woman in a black robe while tho other was a bout with skull face paint A rhythm soon began to play, and the sack of bugs began to sing.

Oogie Boogie: Well, well, well. What have we here?

Sandy Claws, huh? OOH~, I'm really scared!

So you're the one everybody's talking about?

Ga ha ha ha!

You're jokin'! You're jokin'! I can't believe my eyes!

You're jokin' me! You gotta be! This CAN'T be the right guy!

Annabelle Lilith: He's ancient!

Necro: He's ugly! I don't know which is worse!

Oogie Boogie: I might just split a seam now, if I don't die laughing first!

Mister Oogie Boogie says there's trouble close at hand!~

You'd better pay attention now! 'Cause I'm the boogie man!~

As Oogie was singing, he picked Santa up by the front of his coat, and began to dance around with the old elf while Annabelle joined in on the song.

Annabelle Lilith: And if you aren't shakin' there's something very wrong!~

Necro: 'Cause this may be the last time you hear the boogie song!

Oogie Boogie: Whoa-oh~

Annabelle Lilith: Whoa-oh!~

Oogie Boogie: Whoa-oh!~

Necro: Oh!~

Oogie Boogie: Whoa-oh!~

Annabelle Lilith and Necro: Whoa-oh!~

All: I'm/He's the Oogie Boogie Man!~

Santa: Release me now, or you must face the dire consequences!

The children are expecting me!

So please, come to your senses!

Oogie Boogie: HA! You're joking! You're joking!

Necro: I can't believe my ears!

Annabelle Lilith: Would someone shut this fella up? I'm drownin' in my tears!

Oogie Boogie: It's funny! I'm laughing! You really are too much!

And now, with your permission…

I'm goin' to do my stuff!

Santa: "Well, what are you going to do?"

Oogie Boogie: "I'm gonna do the best I can!"

WHOA!~~~~~

The sound of rolling dice to me is music in the air!

'Cause I'm a gamblin' boogie man, although I don't play fair!

It's much more fun, I must confess, when lives are on the line!~

Not mine of course, but yours old boy, now that'd be just fine!

While Oogie was singing that verse, he grabbed a hook that was attached to a thick cable from the roof, and attached it to the ropes around Santa's wrists. Oogie started turning a crank that lifted Santa into the air as the song finished.

Santa: Release me fast, or you will have to answer for this heinous act!

Oogie Boogie: Oh brother! You're something! You put me in a spin!

Annabelle Lilith: You aren't comprehending the position that you're in!

Necro: It's hopeless! You're finished! You haven't got a prayer!

Oogie Boogie: 'Cause I'm mister Oogie Boogie… And you. Ain't goin'. Nowhere!

With the song finished, Oogie gave a loud evil laugh that rang throughout the casino. His henchmen joined in on the maniacal laughter, as did Annabelle Lilith and Necro.

* * *

**Back at Halloween Town**

Christmas Eve has finally arrived, and the whole town was in full celebration. The band was playing 'there goes Santa Claus' while the mayor conducted, and all of the denizens of this town were having a grand old time. But Sally was sneaking around in an attempt to stop Jack from potentially ruining this joyous holiday. Dustin however had his own idea in mind.

Dustin: "Okay. Me and Ben will go Ghoatfreak and ride along in the bag of toys and try to convince Jack that this whole idea of his is going to go south. So we'll need you guys to stay here and keep an eye out for Annabelle or Necro." Dustin said to his gang.

Erena: "Are you sure Onii-chan?" Erena asked.

Severin: "You know that at some point you guys are gonna get blasted to bits right?" Severin said, referring to the part where the Navy blast Jack's sleigh.

Ben: "Relax dude, Ghotfreak can become intangible. We'll be fine." Ben reassured when the sleigh opened up, and Jack rose up out of it vampire style. The crowd applauded their Pumpkin King for such a spectacular entrance.

Dustin: "Okay Ben, you know he drill." Dustin said to Ben as they both turned into Ghostfreak and flew into the bag unnoticed and reverted back to human instantly. The mayor walked up onto the podium, and unraveled a long speech that he had prepared for the occasion.

Mayor: "Think of us as you sail through the sky, outshining every star, your silhouette a black dot on the moon..." recited the mayor.

While everyone was distracted, Sally had popped the cork on the fog juice and began to pour it into the fountain. True to its name, a thick fog started to rise out of the fountain water. It proved to be fast acting as the fog soon began to cover the whole area, thus impairing everyone's vision.

Mayor: "You, who are our pride! YOU, who are our glory! YOU, who has frightened BILLIONS into an early grave! You, who have... Uh... Devastated the souls of the living?" stuttered the mayor as the fog made it hard to read his speech.

Jack: "Oh no! We can't take off in this! The reindeer can't see an inch in front of their noses!" Jack exclaimed.

Sally sighed in relief that her plan had worked. It definitely made them feel better knowing that Christmas wouldn't be ruined this year. The townsfolk however, started to voice their own opinions on how this fog was ruining their Christmas.

Eldest Vampire: "This fog is as thick as... as." the eldest vampire started.

Cyclops: "Jelly brains!" Cyclops finished.

Eldest: "Or thicker!" The eldest vampire added, not wanting to be outdone.

While they were talking, Ben and Dustin overheard the whole thing.

Dustin: "Sadly were not out of the woods yet." Dustin whispered.

Ben: "What do you…" Ben whispered before remembering what's to come next. "Oh yeah."

Jack slumped down into the sleigh with a heavy sigh.

Jack: "There go all my hopes. My precious plans! My glorious dreams!" Jack said in depression.

Corpse kid: "There goes Christmas..." Corpse Kid said as he started to cry. Seeing how sad the citizens of Halloween Town were made Sally, Dustin and the others feel guilty.

Dustin: '_Great! Now I feel like a major ass!_' Dustin thought to himself, feeling really guilty.

That was when they heard barking. Zero had floated up to the sleigh, and was trying to cheer his master up.

Jack: "No, Zero. Down boy." Jack said, still depressed over this whole thing.

A bright light started to shine in his face, and he had to cover his eye sockets. Jack started grinning as an idea came to him.

Jack: "My, what a brilliant nose you have!" Jack said. "The better to light my way! To the head of the team, Zero!"

Jack said as Zero floated over to the front of the reindeer so that he could use the light from his nose to guide the way. Dustin and Ben could instantly tell that this was NOT going to end well, and attempted to get out of the bag. However, their foot got stuck between two of the heavier presents, and they couldn't get out.

Jack: "We're off!" Jack said as he cracked a whip.

Ben and Dustin felt the bag jerk as the sleigh began to take off into the sky.

Dustin: "Oh crap!" Dustin muttered.

Sally: "Wait Jack! No!" Sally called out, But Jack didn't listem

Neha Dustin: '_Dustin! Ben! Can you guys here me?_'

Dustin: '_Yeah. Remember, while we're gone, I need you guys to try and free Santa Claus! Can you guys do that?_' Dustin asked.

Nega Dustin: '_Absolutely! And if we come across Annabelle Lilith, Necro, or Oogie Boogie, well be sure to tear then a new one._' Nega Dudtin said confidently.

Ben: '_Great! I knew we could count on you! Good luck!_' Ben said as he cut the telepathic connection.

Nega Dustin: '_Good luck to you as well._' Nega Dustin thought with a nod as the sleigh soon flew out of sight. The mood became very depressing very quickly as the two girls watched the Pumpkin King fly away from Halloween Town.

Sally: "Good bye, Jack. Oh, I hope my premonition is wrong!" Sally said to herself. Kibbles and the others noticed Sally's somberness.

Ophelia: "Isnt he that girl who's in love with Jack?" Ophelia asked Nora.

Nora: "Yep. Sally is her name." Nora said as Sally began to walk through Halloween Town as the band started to play some sad jazz music, and figure the best way to let out their frustrations was to sing. And what a sad song it was.

Sally: I sense there's something in the wind, that feels like tragedy's at hand!~

Although I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I have.~

The worst is just around the bend! And does he notice... My feelings for him?~

And will he see how much he means to me?

I think it's not to be.~

While Sally sang, the others followed her and felt pretty bad.

Kibbles: "Aww." Kibbles uttered.

Ophelia: "*sigh* Love is truly a magical thing." Ophelia said as she held a Lovers Tarot card.

Sally: What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then?

Although I'd like to join the crowd,~

In their enthusiastic cloud. Try as I may it doesn't last!

And will we ever~

End up together?~ No I think not. It's never to become!~

For I am not the one.~

Sally's song ended, as did the music, making Kibbles and the others sniffle.

Erena: "Aww. How sweet." Erena said as she and Emille held each other, crying.

Severin: "I definitely know how that feeling." Severin said as he rested a hand on Nora's shoulder, who rested her head on his arm.

* * *

**Well, were almost finished with this world.**

**Hope you guys like this story so far and as always I'll see y'all next time.**


	11. Christmas Fright

**Welcome back to Classical Adventures. Since it October, I'd figure I do one of my favorite films, The Nightmare Before Christmas by Tim Burton.**

**Also for those who are unaware, there will be no harems in this.**

**Stories Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, Oliver and Company, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, he with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, and A Bug's Life.**

**Non Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda and Quest for Camelot.**

**I might add more stories later on, but this is it for now. I assure you that each story is going to be multiple chapters long, so I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

"**Megaphone**"

'_Telepathic communication_'

* * *

**Christmas Fright**

* * *

Dustin and Ben could feel that he and Jack were still flying through the air.

Suddenly they felt the sled stop with a loud crash. The sack was then hefted off of the sled with a loud grunt, as it felt heavier than Jack remembered.

Jack: "I guess I packed more presents than I thought." Jack said to himself as he slid down the chimney.

As Jack was busy putting the presents under the tree and filling the stockings, a little boy started walking down the stairs. He stopped by the door as he saw what he thought was Santa, but it didn't look too much like him. The kid thought that Santa would've been bigger and less like a skeleton.

Child: "Santa...?" the child asked.

Jack turned to the small boy, and smiled at him. He started to use his Santa voice as to not give himself away.

Jack: "Merry Christmas! And what is your name?" Jack asked.

The poor boy just didn't know what to say to the skeleton. It was kind of unnerving to meet someone like Santa Claus only to find out that he looks nothing like how people say he should. But the skeletal Santa Claus just laughed before reaching into the bag of toys.

Jack: "That's okay! I have a special present for you anyway!" Jack said.

Dustin and Ben grew very nervous as Jack's hand grew closer and closer to him. Thinking fast, Dustin grabbed a random present and gave it to Jack.

Jack: "Thank you." Jack said, seeming to not notice what had happened. "There you go, sonny!"

Jack gave the kid his present, picked up the sack, and went back up the chimney with a great big 'ho ho ho'. While confused by what just happened, the kid was still curious about what he got for Christmas. He ripped off the bow and wrapping paper from the box, then opened the box itself. What he saw was not at all what he was expecting.

Mother: "And what did Santa bring you noney?" asked the boy's mother.

In response, the boy pulled a shrunken head out of the box and showed it to his parents. The boy's parents screamed at the top of their lungs in fright from seeing this, and promptly fainted dead away. But all was not going to be well this holiday.

In the main Police department, a police officer was busy with paper work when the phone rang and Rook answered it with utmost haste.

Police officer: "Hello, police." The officer said. Panicked screaming flowed over from the other line, and Rook was pretty confused by what was said.

Officer: "Attacked by Christmas toys? That's strange. That's the second toy complaint we've had." The officer said to himself.

It was the same thing happening all over town! Every time Jack dropped off gifts at a house, they came to life and started attacking the recipients!

* * *

**At Halloween town**

The residents of Halloween Town observed the scene on a cauldron, and seemed very enthusiastic, well, Minus Sally, Julie and the others.

Then Sally noticed the mention of Jack's name.

Sally: "Jack. Someone has to help Jack. Where'd they take that Sandy Claws?" Sally went to find Santa, and Dustin and Ben's friends followed her.

Nega Dustin: "We may know where he's at Madame." Nega Dustin said to Sally.

Sally: "Then lead the way." Sally said as the group went off to the treehouse owned by Lock, Shock and Barrel.

* * *

**With Jack, Ben and Dustin**

The US Navy sounded alarms and flashed lights to find Jack's sleigh, and sure enough they did.

Jack: "Look Zero. Search light." Jack said as Dust and Ben heard the commotion.

Dustin: "Shit! That's not good!" Dustin whispered as mortars were fired at Jack.

Jack: "They're celebrating! And thanking us for doing such a good job." Jack said as one mortar shell nearly hit Zero.

Dustin: 'Yeah! Being blasted by mortar shells is certainly a good way to celebrate!' Dustin thought srcatically.

Jack: "Whoa! Careful down there! You almost hot us!" Jack said as Zero barked. "Its okay Zero. Head higher." Jack said as they flew higher.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

**At Oogie Boogie's casino**

Oogie Boogie grabbed his dice while Annabelle Lilith was enjoying a martini and Necro sat I place.

Oogie Boogie: "Are you a gamblin' man Sandy? Let's play!" Oogie said when he noticed a feminine leg near a vent.

Oogie Boogie: "My, my! What have we here?" Oogie Boogie said before fixing his, "hair" if he had any, and approached. Necro had a suspicious feeling that something was off. While the trio didn't noticed, a pair of hands crawled down to Santa. One covered his mouth while the other pointed upwards, making him look up. What he saw was Sally and the others to rescue him.

Sally: "We'll get you out of here." Sally said.

Oogie Boogie: "Ah lovely." Oogie said as he tickled the leg's foot while Santa was crawling to his saviors. Annabelle noticed this and did a spot take.

Annabelle: "**WHAT THE HELL!?**" Annabelle said as Oogie then saw that leg had no owner.

Oogie Boogie: "**WHAT!? YOU TRY TO MAKE A DUPE OUT OF ME!?**" Oogie Boogie yelled in anger as Me summoned not one, but two of the same deer created Dustin and allies faced and capture Santa and the trespassers.

Necro: "Well, well, well! If it isn't Hogan's little posy! How nice of you to drop by!" Necro smirked as Annabelle noticed that Dustin and Ben were absent.

Annabelle Lilith: "But it looks like he and Ben aren't here! How sad they'll out on all the fun." Annabelle Lilith said sarcastically.

Oogie Boogie: "The funs just getting started! And I know just the perfect little game!" Oogie Boogie laughed maniacally.

Erena: "So Ben was right! You two are working with this overstuffed bug sack!" Erena growled angrily.

Necro: "Guilty as charged, me dear!" Necro smirked. "You like my newest let's? I call them Wendigos."

Julie: "I ha a rotten feeling these Bambi rejects were yours." Julie shuddered.

Oogie Boogie: "So these are the pets givin' y'all so much trouble, eh?" Oogie Boogie said with an evil grin.

Nega Dustin: "Yes! And we'll see to it that your three are put down!" Nega During said as his eyes glowed blue, readying his psychic powers. But Annabelle Lilith confirmed multiple rings made of Darkness and each one coiled around Me Dustin, Kibbles, Enrena and Emille, making them scream.

Kibbles: "Gah! What did you just do!?" Kibbles asked with a growl.

Annabelle Lilith: "Those dark rings I placed on you refer your powers null and void!" Annabelle Lilith grinned evilly.

* * *

**With Jack, Ben and Dustin**

Jack was still flying while examining his list.

Jack: "Whose next on my list? Ah, little Harry and Jordan. Won't they be surprised?" Jack asked when suddenly a light shines at him and the sleigh. Ben and Dustin both transformed into Ghostfreak while thy were still in the sack.

But things went from bad to worse as a mortar hit tea reindeer while the other his the sack, thankfully Ben and Dustin were intangible. But this s were not looking so good for Jack.

Jack: "They're trying to hit us! ZERO!" Jack called out to Zero, who whimpered. A mortar fired, destroying the sleigh.

Jack: "**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIIIIIIIGGGGGHHHHTT!**" Jack yelled as Ben and Dustin flew down to try and catch Jack.

* * *

**At Halloween Town**

The inhabitants were appalled by the events that transpired. The werewolf howled as the many inhabitants were in tears at the loss of their leader.

Mayor: "I knew this Christmas thing was a bad idea. I felt it in my guy!" The mayor said with his sad face as he got in his car and delivered the saddening news.

Mayor: "Terrible new folks! Jack has been blown to smithereens! Terrible, terrible news!" The mayor said sadly as the many inhabitants mourned. Ophelia,Luna, Nora and Severin saw the events in cauldron.

Ophelia: "Oh God!" Ophelia said in tears. Nora then hugged Severin as she wept while Severin rubbed her back to comfort her.

Luna: "Hopefully those goofballs are still alive." Luna said hopefully, wiping away any tears.

* * *

**With Dustin, Ben and Jack**

While Ben and Dutin were hiding at a local cemetery who looking for Jack. A squad car was driving around town, delivering the news.

Police Officer: "Attention! Attention citizens! Terrible news! There is still no sign of Santa Clause! Although the impose has been shot down! It looks like Christmas will have to be cancelled this year! I repeat! Although the impose has been shot down, there is still no sign of Santa Clause." As the officer said this, many kids were left in ears. Such a sight really broke Dustin's heart. Seeing people cry was one thing Dustin did not like, especially seeing children in tears.

Dustin: "Dammit! We really screwed up big time!" Dustin said on the verge of tears.

Ben: "Hey, it's alright dude." Ben said, trying to comfort his friend.

Dustin: "Alright? We just ruined Christmas! How the hell is any of this alright!?" Dustin yelled at Ben while trying his hardest not to break down, but failed miserablly.

Zero then flew to Dustin and licked his cheek. Dustin looked to see Zero with Jack's jawbone beside him.

Dustin: "Zero. You okay buddy?" Dustin asked the ghost dog while petting him. Zero then took Jack jawbone and flew to where Jack was at. Dustin and Ben followed.

Sure enough, they saw that Jack was laying on a grave that looked like an angel that was holding an open book. His Santa outfit was in shreds, and he was covered in soot. Zero whimpered as he gave Jack back his jaw bone while the skeleton snapped it back into place. Jack got up, took a look at the wreckage that was formerly his Christmas, and began to sing a very depressing tune.

Jack: What have I done? What have I done?

How could I... Be so blind?

All is lost,

Where was I?

Spoiled all. Spoiled all!

Everything's... Gone all wrong!

What have I done? What have I done?

Find a deep cave to hide in!

In a million years they'll find me, only dust! And a plaque...

That reads "here lies poor. Old. Jack!~"

Hearing the skeleton's song really made Ben and Dustin feel pretty lousy. They looked down at Zero to see that he was equally depressed at the state of his master. But they both looked up at Jack when he resumed his song.

Jack: But I never... Intended all this madness.

Never!

And nobody really understood. Well how could they?

That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great!

Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?!

Ben and Dustin could see how angry Jack's facial expression became as he continued to sing. Not that he could blame the skeleton. He just wanted to bring the joys of Halloween and combine them with the wonders of Christmas. But look where that landed him! Still, Jack did do his best, and Ben had to remind him of the good that came out of this adventure.

Ben: Well... What the heck! You went and did your best.

And by God, you really tasted something swell!

Dustin: And for a moment, why

You even touched the sky!

And at least you've left some stories they can tell!

You did!

Jack: And for the first time since, I don't remember when

I felt just like my old bony self again!

And I… JACK!

The Pump-kin King!

Jack: "That's right…" Jack realized and ripped his Sandy Claws outfit off to reveal that he was still wearing his old Pumpkin King costume underneath. He had a grin on his face that looked big enough to split his skull.

Jack: "**I AM THE PUMPKIN KING! HA HA HA HA!**" Jack declared with a laugh.

Jack: And I just can't wait, until next Halloween!

'Cause I've got some new ideas

That will really make them SCREAM!

And by God,

I'M REALLY GOING TO GIVE IT ALL MY MIGHT!

Ben: "**YOU TELL 'EM, JACK!**"

Dustin: "Amen Brother!"

That was when Jack realized something very important. Something that was absolutely vital to the success of this mission!

Jack:*Gasp!* Uh oh!

I hope there's still time…

To set things right! *Gasp!*

Sandy Claws! Hmmm…

Ben picked up Santa's hat, and handed it to Jack. Suddenly a black portal appeared and out came Severin, Luna, Ophelia and Nora.

Nora: "Guys! Thank God you're okay!" Nora hugged me and Ben.

During: "Nora? How did you guys find us?" Dustin asked in shock.

Severin: "No time to explain! Oogie Boogie, Annabelle and Necro have Sally and the others captive!" Severin said, shocking Jack, Ben and Dustin.

Jack: "Sally!" Jack thought in worry!

Ben: "Are you guys sure!?" Ben asked Severin.

Ophelia: "I foresaw it! If we don't hurry now, then it'll get messy!" Ophelia said.

Dustin: "Those dirty bastards! Well, I'm gonna scare those sons of bitches straight! And I know just the transformation for the job! Ultimatrix! Access Fusion Mode!" Dustin said as the Ultimatrix beeped.

Ultimatrix: "Fusion Mode activated." The Ultimatrix said.

Duatin: "Ultimatrix Fusion Command: Ghostfreak, Blitzwolfer, Snare-Oh, Frankenstrike, Whamoire and Toepick – Code said as the Ulti atrix beed again.

Ultimatrix: "Code accepted." The Ultimatrix said as Dustin was engulfed in green light. Once the light fade, in Dustin's place was a truly horrifying alien. Well, to say it was horrifying would e quite an understatement.

His body was a sickly pale grayish green color with black lines and stitching, his arms were covered I metallic gauntlets resembling a combination of Frankenstein's and Snare-oh's while armed with clawed fingers, he had Whampire's wing like membranes under his arms, he also had Toepick's cage covering his head, while closely resembling Snare-oh's head, he had a tale that resembled a mix between Ghostfreak's and Blitzwolfer's, he had Frankenstrike's electric coils and Snare-oh's bandage tentacles on his back, and he wore a black and green suit resembling a mix between Frankenstrike's, Blitzwolfer's, Snare-oh's and Whampire's with the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

Dustin: "Meet… **MONSTER MASH!**" Dustin yelled.

Ben: "Monster Mash? Seriously?" Ben asked while turning into Kicktsune. Jack opened up the grave that held a portal that leads to Halloween Town.

Jack: "We better hurry!" Jack yelled as we all entered the grave.

* * *

**At Oogie Boogie's Lair**

Sally and Santa were strapped to a slab over a pit of boiling lit while Necro's Wendigos held Julie, Kibbles, Erena, Emille and Nega Dustin in their icy claws.

Kibbles: "You three stooges won't get away with this!" Kibbles said in anger.

Sally: "Yeah! You just wait till Jack hears about this! By the time he's threw with you, you'll lucky if…"

Mayor: "The King of Halloween has been blown to smithereens. Skeleton Jack is now a pile of dust." The mayor said outside, making Sally gasp.

Erena and Emille: "Oni-chan!" both Erena and Emille said in shock.

Oogie Boogie: "What's that you said about luck, Ragdoll?" Oogie Boogie said snarkily.

Nega Dustin: "I would underestimate Jack, Ben and Dustin you insect piñata." Nega Dustin growled.

Annabelle Lilith: "Please! Even if those three stooges find us, they'll get their asses kicked." Annabelle Lilith chuckled.

* * *

**With Dustin and company**

Dustin and his friends were running towards the treehouse Lock, Shock and Barrel's treehouse, when they suddenly herd the screams of Sally and Oogie Boogie's laughter coming from the ravine under the path they were standing on.

Monster Mash: "That bastard better not hurt them!" Dustin growled in anger as He, Jack and Ben managed to crawl to a way into Oogie's casino.

Oogie Boogie: "Ashes to ashes and dust to dust. Oh, im feeling weak…o hunger. One more roll of the dice, oughta do it." Oogie Boogie laughed aa he rolled the dice, the result was snake eyes.

Oogie Boogie: "What!? Snake eyes!?" Oogie Boogie smlamed his fist for the dice to change the roll. "Eleven. Looks like I won the jackpot! Buh-bye dollface and sandman!" Oogie Boogie laughed, but noticed something off when he saw Jack.

Oogie Boogie: "Gah!" Oogie yelped.

Jack: "Hello Oogie." Jack said angrily.

Annabelle Lilith: "What the hell!?" Annabelle Lilith asked in shock and anger when a barrageof fireballs and electricity hit the Wendigos, melting them. The source was Ben and Dustin as Kicktsune and Monster Mash.

Kibbles: "Guys!" Kibbles said in relief.

Oogie Boogie: "But they said you were dead! You must be…double dead!" Oogie said as he pressed a button, causing multiple card with swishing swords to appear.

(enter Kira- Monster ft. Gumi)

Necro: "You three could use a little chill pill!" Necro said as he summoned two more Wendigos. "Maul them!" Necro ordered, but Dustin used spat two corrupturas at the Wendigos, gaining control over them.

Necro: "What!?" Necro asked shocked as his own monsters looked at him and growled.

Monster Mash: "You're freaks are now under my control now! Sick em boys!" Dustin said as the Wendigos charged at Necro. Severin, Nora, Ophelia and Luna appeared and destroyed the dark rings that nullified Kibble, Erena, Emille and Neha Dustin's powers.

Erena: "Thanks!" Erena said.

Annabelle Lilith: "Well, if isn't the four traitors! You got balls showing your ugly faces!" Annabelle Lilith growled in pure rage.

Nora: "We'll handle Annabelle Lilith. You guys help Ben, Jack Dustin." Nora said as the others nodded.

Anabbelle Lilith: " Bring it bitch!" Annabelle said as she willed her Ethereal Blades.

Jack dodged everything Oogie Boogie threw at him, Ben, Erena and Emille helped Jack fight against Oogie Boogie.

Kicktsune: "How about we crank up the heat!" Ben slapped the Ultimatrix symbol on his belt, causing for grey spikes to grow and covering me in a green wave of light while changing his appearance. His fur changed from orange to deep blood red and looked more unkempt. His muscle mass had a slight increase, his GAKU-RAN was tied around his waist and looked slightly torn, his pants looking liked they been scratched. His teeth grew sharper with two cabins sticking out. He also had three blade-like claws similar to Wolverine's from X-men sticking out from his knuckles from both hands. His nine tails also had blue flames just on the tip. He also had a nodachi strapped to his back and two tonfas on both sides of his waist.

Ultimate Kicktsune: "**ULTIMATE KICKTSUNE!**"

Emille: "We got you cornered bug bag!" Emille snarled.

Dustin and the two Wendigos under his control were attacking Necro, but Necro decided enough was enough. He swung his sword and slayed the two Wendigos before summoning five more.

Necro: "You might as well give up Hogan!" Necro said with a chuckle.

Annabelle Lilith was fighting against Nora, Severin, Luna and Ophelia. Annabelle then chuckled as she fired a dark ring at Dustin, ensnaring him while nullifying any powers he has.

Monster Mash: "Aw crap!" Dustin yelled as he was immobile.

Annabelle Lilith: "Now you're pinned down and unable to use your powers." Annabelle Lilith said as she summoned many shadows to pin the heroes down while walked towards Dustin, her ethereal blades in her hands.

Necro: "Anny finals words before your execution?" Necro asked.

Monster Mash: "Just one!" Dustin said as the cage on his head opened up. This confused the two at first, but what they saw next was as truly a nightmarish sight. Anabelle, Necro and the many shadows and wendigos were scared to death.

Annabelle Lilith: "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Annabelle Lilith screamed at the top of her lungs in our terror.

Necro: "**DEAR MOTHER OF GOD! THAT IS THE MOST HORRID THING I'VE EVER WITNESSED!**" Necro said in terror as the many Wendigos backed away in fright but Kibbles conjured a for spell killing the icy beasts instantly. Oogie Boogie decided to make a quick escape.

(end Kira- Monster ft. Gumi)

Oogie Boogie: "So long Jack! Ahahaha!" Oogie Boogie said, not knowing a seam was caught. Jack noticed and pulled the string.

Jack: "How dare you treat my friends so shamefully!" Jack said as he pulled the string, undoing the seams on Oogie Boogie, causing many bugs to fall out. Eventually Oogie's "skin" was torn off, revealing the many bugs that composed his insides.

Oogie Boogie: "Oh, look what you've! My bugs! My bugs!" Oogie Said in terror as the many bugs fell into the burning pit, surprising everybody present. All that was left was a green earwig, which Santa squashed.

Annabelle Lilith: "**YOU BASTARDS WIN THIS ROUND! BUT THERE'S ALWAYS NEXT TIME!**" Annabelle Lilith said as and Necro vanished into black mist. Not shattered the dark ring that ensnared Dustin before he and Ben reverting back to normal. Jack then Pproached Santa looking sorry for the mess he caused.

Jack: "Forgive me Mr. Claws. I believe I made a terrible mess pf your Holliday." Jack apologized, giving Santa has his hat, as Santa was still mad, but he forgives I'm.

Santa: "The next time you get the urge to take over someone else's Holliday, I'd listen to her!" Santa said, pointing to Sally. "She's the only one who make any sense in this insane asylum!" Santa said Ash went and took his leave.

Jack: "I hope there's still time!" Jack said.

Santa: "To fix Christmas? Of course there is. I'm Santa Clause." Santa said as he placed a hand on his nose before flying up he pipe to fix Jack's mess.

Sally: "He'll fix things Jack. He knows what to do." Sally said to Jack.

Dustin: "Yep. There's nothing he can't do." Dustin said when Jack turned to Sally.

Jack: "How did you get down here Sally?" Jack asked as Sally fiddled her fingers nervously.

Sally: "Oh, I-I was trying to…well I wanted to…to" Sally stuttered nervously, but Jack caught on quickly.

Jack: "To help me." Jack said with a smile.

Sally: "I couldn't let you just.." Sally said nervously as Dustin and his friends new were this was found.

Julie, Nora, Kibbles, Erena and Emille: "Aww!"

Jack: "Sally, I can't believe I never realized you…" Jack said to Sally when suddenly a light flashed at the two, making everyone, minus zero cringe.

Dustin: "Gah! Who turned on the lights?" Dustin yelled when he noticed the Mayor, Lock, Shock and Barrel come to the rescue.

Mayor: "Jack. Everyone." The mayor said relieved.

Lock: "There they are." Lock said.

Barrel: "Alive!" Barrel said

Shack: "Just like we said." Shock finished.

Mayor: "Grab a hold my boy." The mayor said as he dropped ladder to Jack and company.

* * *

**At Halloween Town**

Reporter: "Breaking news! It would appear as though the real Santa Claus has finally been spotted! Old saint Nick seems to be moving at the speed of light, correcting the wrongs that have happened tonight, and bringing joy back to this glorious holiday!" said a reporter on the Witches cauldron.

Although, no one was really watching. After Jack's sleigh was shot down, the citizens of Halloween Town stepped away from the cauldron to mourn the 'loss' of their beloved leader. They were currently sleeping to try and forget what had happened, when all of a sudden music started playing from nowhere, and on the Mayor's car rode in... Jack Skellington. Dustin and Ben both were transformed as Wildmutt, Ben was carrying Julie, Nora, Ophelia, Severin and Luna on his back while Dustin had Sally, Erena, Kibbles and Emille on his back.

Chorus: la la la la lalalala~

la la la la lalalala~

Corpse Dad: "Jack!"

Werewolf: "Jack's back!"

Undersea Girl: "Jack?!"

Bat Demon: "He's alive!"

Citizens: Jack's okay! Made it back okay!

Corpse Kid: He's alright!

Chorus: Let's shout! Make a fuss! Scream it out! WHEE!

Jack is back, now everyone sing,

In our town of Halloween! ~

Jack: "It's great to be home!" Jack said.

Dustin and his friends smiled as he saw how Jack was well received by the citizens of his hometown. But as Dustin was watching the reunion between Jack and the town, he noticed some familiar people running towards him.

It was Karen, Taiyou, Ovi, Gwen, Kevin, Charmcaster, Fenika and Sparky. Suddenly Ben and Dustin were tackled him to the ground.

Karen: "My baby! **OH, THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU SARED THE DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME YOUNG MAN!**" Karen scolded Dustin before hugging her son.

Gwen: "Why do you guys always do something crazy?" Gwen asked thankful that Ben was alive. Kevin helped Ben up while Ben and Duatin himself was grinning like a madman.

Ben: "What're you guys doing here?! I thought we wouldn't be seeing each other again for a lot longer!" Ben asked in happiness.

Sparky: "I brought them here. You know, meeting up for the holidays." Sparky said as Ben was bowled over a familiar blue alien dog wearing the Nemetrix while Dustin was met with a pug and a green pollywog-like creature with wings.

Ben: "Zed. Heya girl." Ben said as Zed licked Ben's cheek.

Dustin: "Dexter! Toady! How have my little babies been?" Dustin asked as he rubbed Dexter's belly while Toady flew on Dustin's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek.

Everyone then looked up with the others to see Santa flying over Halloween Town.

Santa: "Ho ho ho! Happy Halloween!" Santa called down to the town.

Jack: "Merry Christmas!" Jack, Ben and Dustin called back.

That's when something magical happened. Snow began to fall over the town as music continued to play. The other townsfolk had never seen snow before, and took the initiative to continue the song.

Corpse Kid: What's this?

Corpse Dad: What's this?

Harlequin: I haven't got a clue.

Mr. Hyde and Clown: What's this? Why it's completely new!

Citizens: What's this?

Werewolf: Must be a Christmas thing.

Citizens: What's this?

Mayor: It's really very strange!

The snow started building up all over Halloween Town, and all of its citizens were taking part in some snow based activities. And so were Dustin and his friends and family did as well. The vampire brothers were playing ice hockey using a Jack-o-lantern as a puck, Ophelia was making snow angles with Gwen and Luna, and Charmcaster was helping Mr. Hyde build a snowman.

Chorus: This is Halloween!

Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!

What's this? What's this?

Jack was amazed when Fenika was pelted by snowballs from Lock, Shock and Barrel.

Fenika: "Ohohoh! Its on!" Fenika morphed his claws into what looked like shirt cannons and sucked some snow in the barrels before firing a pelting barrage of snowballs at the trio, covering them I sow.

Dr. Finkelstein: "Careful my precious jewel." Dr. Finkelstein said as he was rolled by what looks like, a taller female version of him, surprising Jack and looked to see Sally walking towards spiral hill with her head down.

* * *

**With Sally**

Sally sat on the spiral hill, plucking petals of what looks like a deadly nightshade plant. Suddenly Jack shows up, surprising Sally. During amd hia froends and family were not too far off, but we're at a god enough distance to give them some privacy.

Jack: My dearest friend, if you don't mind

I'd like to join you by your side.~

Where we can gaze into the stars,

Jack and Sally: And sit together~

Now and forever!~

For it is plain as anyone can see,

We're simply meant to be!~

As the two finished their song, they wrapped their arms around each other, held each other close, and shared a deep, passionate kiss. In the distance, Dustin along wih his friends and family were watching with smiles on their faces.

Karen: "How sweet." Karen sniffled with a smile.

Dustin: "Yeah." Dustin then held Kibbles close, as did Ben with Julie, Sparky with Erena and Fenika with Emille. Sure enough, they shared a passionate kiss, reveling in the mood. As soon as the separated, a blue portal appeared. Dustin

Dustin: "Well, our ride is here." Dustin said as Jack and Sally approached him and his gang.

Jack: "We can't thank you all enough for your help." Jack said gratiously.

Ben: "No problem Jack." Ben said with his trademark smirk.

Sally: "Will we ever see you all again?" Sally asked.

Kibbles: "Hey, you might never know." Kibbles hugged Sally.

During: "Well, we better be off. So long you two love birds." Dustin said as Jack and Sally waved goodbye.

* * *

**At Bellwood**

Dustin and his gang were now back at Dustin's place. It looked like not a minute has passed since they left.

Dustin: "Ah. Home sweet home." Dustin sighed.

Julie: "Now that, was fun." Julie said with a sigh.

Ben: "Yeah." Ben said.

Dustin thn looks at the book with a small smile.

Dustin: '**I wander what our next destination will be.'** Dustin thought.

* * *

**Well, were finally finished with this world.**

**Now to get things straight, the many other Dustin 10 crossover stories like Hero of Stigmata, Hero of Equestria, Legendary frontier and so on, those stories are taken place in a different timeline. This story takes place in the same timeline, about a year after Dustin and friends created Hellniko.**

**Anyways, hope you guys like this story so far and as always I'll see y'all next time.**


	12. Cold WinterSummer Night

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Dustin 10 Classical Adventure. So, it's officially December y'all. So, I thought for this month I do not one, but two stories suited for the month. 1 being Frozen, and the second being Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, the animated film that was made back in 1998 and was one of the best films I enjoyed watching on VHS.**

**Stories Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, and A Bug's Life.**

**Non-Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda and Quest for Camelot.**

**I decided to add a few more worlds to this.**

**Here are the worlds I chose:**

**Dumbo, Lady and the Tramp, Fox and the Hound, Cinderella, Ice Age, Mulan, 101 Dalmatians, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Hercules, The Rescuers, The Pebble and the Penguin, Oliver and Company, Despicable Me, Brother Bear, Hocus Pocus, Wreck-it-Ralph, Cats Don't Dance, The Iron Giant, All Dogs go to Heaven, The Great Mouse Detective, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Princess Bride, The Black Cauldron, Zootopia, Bambi, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998) and Frozen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non-Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

"**Megaphone**"

'_Telepathic communication'_

* * *

**Cold Winter/Summer Night**

* * *

**Bellwood**

It is December third at Dustin's place. Dustin, Nega Dustin and Kibbles were setting up Christmas decorations and even had the tree set up.

A knock was at the door so Dustn went to answer. It was Ben, Julie, Ship and even Zed.

Dustin: "Hey guys. Come on in." Dustin said as he two entered.

Kibbles: "Zed. Hiya sweetie." Kibble said as Zed gave her kisses.

Ben: "Kevin wanted me to dog sit for a couple of days. He went to spend some time with his folks?." Ben said as Zed went to Ben, who petted her head.

Nega Dustin: "I suppose Gwen was busy to watch over her." Nega Dustin asked.

Julie: "Yeah. She was called for plumber business. Ben and I offered to help but she insisted that she handled it. But Ship and Zed really get along." Julie said as Zed and Ship played like a bunch of puppies.

Dustin: "Well we just got done decorating for Christmas." Dustin said with a sigh.

Julie: "Kind of a bi early for that though isn't it?" Julie asked.

Kibbles: "Hey, you know what ty say. Early bird gets the worm right?" Kibbles asked as Zed noticed the book laying on the coffee table. She walked towards it and sniffed it.

Dustin: "I see Zed seems interested in the book." Dustin said as he went to grab the book when suddenly, the familiar blue mist emanated from the book.

Ben: "Aw man! Not again!" Ben groaned.

Zed: "Aroo?" Zed said in curiosity as we all were sucked into the book.

* * *

**Arendelle**

We landed on snowy friend. We clearly were in Arendelle. We got on our feet and dusted ourselves.

Dustin: "Man. We really need to work on our landing!" I groaned.

Kibbles: "Yeah."

Ben: "I agree dude!" Kevin said as Zed nodded her.

* * *

**No POV**

Not too far off, Natandra was hidden behind a tree, young on our young heroes. She looked on with her trademark anger.

Natandra: "It appears those meddling fools are here. Well, it's high time I'd eradicate one and for all." Natandra said as she snapped her fingers.

* * *

**With Dustin and friends**

Dustin and the others were about to walk off when multiple clouds of snow appeared, startling them. Once the clouds dissipated, multiple women appeared, or at least thy appeared to be women. Thy had icy blue skin, long jet-black hair, long icy claws for fingers, they were clad in white kimonos and wore white Hanya masks and glowing blue eyes. They moved in a somewhat swaying motion and emitted an eerie song.

Julie: "Oh come on! Are you serious?" Julie growled as Ship morphed into a battling gun while Zed barked.

Nega Dustin: "Just as soon as we arrive, there's already trouble!" Nega Dustin groaned.

Kibbles: "I have a bad feeling those icy hussies belong to Natandra!" Kibbles said as Ben and Dustin dialed up their devices. Ben transformed into Swampfire while Dustin transformed into Chill Thrill. Zed transformed into a huge, rock-based creature with a crab-like body and a rhino-like face. It walks on six crab-like legs and has spikes on its legs. It has a long horn and small ears. It has a dark purple/grey color scheme with sunken red eyes. It also wears Zed's red spiked collar with the Nemetrix on it. This was one of Zed's transformations called a Crabdozer, Heatblat's natural predator.

Ben, Dustin and Nega Dustin brought out Durandal, Legbiter and Kusanagi.

Swampfire: "Alright you icy creeps! Have at thee!" Swampfire said. The icy women monsters charged at us while we charged at them.

(Two minutes later)

It's been two whole minutes and yet the female monsters still kept coming. But frntually Dustin and friends managed to fend of the monsters. Once the battle was fought and done, everyone managed to take a breather.

Julie: "What even were those things?" Julie asked in curiosity.

Ben: "No clue. But they were pretty tough." Ben said while paning. Kibbles noticed Zed shivering in the cold weather.

Kibbles: "Aw! Poor baby! Are you cold sweetie? Here." Kibbles said as she snapped her fingers, causing Zed to be enveloped in a cozy dog vest. Zed nuzzled to Kibbles as she rubbed Zed's head.

Dustin looked to his left side and noticed the sea is Frozen solid. Ben and the others noticed this.

Kibbles: "Well, we know what's causing that. Or should I say "who"." Kibbles said.

Dustin: "Well, what are we just standing out here freezing our asses off for? Let's go." Dustin said as he and his gang ran off. When the cost was clear, Natandra emerged from her hiding spot and looked towards the gang.

Natandra: "Those fools are more powerful than I thought." She said, the felt something. It was coming from the castle. Natandra then had a smile on her face and let out a chuckle.

Natandra: "It seems I finally sense one of the ten lights here. Lord Lucedis will be pleased of this." Natandra said as she walked off.

* * *

**Dustin's POV**

We managed to get to the ocean and noticed that it was still liquid, but it was tuning into solid ice. We hen noticed the cause.

It was woman with a tall and slender build, blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin pink lips, a small nose, long platinum blonde hair, and very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles. She wore a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze trim and dark teal, maroon and purple rosemaling on the skirt and bodice, a black long-sleeved turtleneck blouse with red and teal crystal-shaped prints on it, a magenta cape, a gold tiara, dark brown flats with gold outlines and teal stockings (which disappear after her transformation) underneath, and her hair woven in a French braided crown twist bun held together with a blue ribbon. For her gloves, she wears longer, cyan gloves with teal prints on, that go with her outfit. Her eyelids have a dusting of purple eye shadow and she wears magenta lipstick. This was Elsa, the icy princess that everyone knows and loves.

She appeared to be running, and we all know why. With each step she took on the water's surface, the surface of the water froze.

Ben: "Look like this is the part where Elsa's secret is revealed?" Ben asked.

Julie: "Yep." Julie nodded.

Nega Dustin: "d if the Dark Ten are here, no doubt it might have something to do with her." Nega Dustin pondered.

Dustin: "Whatever it is, we better make sure it doesn't happen." I said went to the direction Elsa was running to.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

**No POV**

Natandra was walking through the castle grounds where she felt the presence earlier. But she found nothing in her search. Meaning the source of the presence went somewhere else.

Natandra: "She must have already run off. But I'll find her eventually. I better report this." Natandra said as she pulled out a hand mirror. The fact of the mirror glowed briefly before revealing the face of Lucedis.

Lucedis: "I take it you have a report?" Lucedis said in a bored.

Natandra: "Why yes master, I do. I have found one of the ten lights we seek." Natandra said, peaking Lucedis interest.

Lucedis: "You don't say." Lucedis said with a grin.

Natandra: "Sadly though I've lost her by the time I arrived. But I sense not far off." Natandra said as Lucedis chuckled.

Natandra: "Also, Dustin and his lackeys are here as well." The moment Natandra said that name, Lucedis felt anger, by managed to compose himself.

Lucedis: "Well, be sure those fools do not interfere. I'll send Manabus to aid you." Lucedis said as Natandra nodded.

Natandra: "I promise you I will not fail. Along with the accomplice we have aiding us, we'll have the first light in our clutches." Natandra chuckled.

Lucedis: "Yes. But before anything else, I have one final order." Lucedis said.

Natandra: "Yes, master?" Natandra asked.

Lucedis: "Bring Hogan to me alive. I could care less what you do with the others, just make sure you bring Hogan to me alive. Is that clear?" Lucedis said with a growl, making Natandra shiver a bit. It was obvious that Lucedis has not gotten over his defeat by Dutin's hands

Natandra: "Y-yes master. It shall be done." Natandra said as the mirror face then glowed before showing he silver surface a mirror should have.

Natandra: "It appears he has not gotten over his defeat by Hogan." Natandra said with a sigh.

Male voice: "If I went through what he did, I'd be the same way." A Mal voice said as Natandra looked over her shoulder to see a man in the shadows.

Natandra: "Ah, good timing." Natandra said with a smile.

Man: "Should I deal with those brats?" The man asked.

Natandra: "No. I'll handle my business. But I appreciate your assistance." Natandra said with a snap of her fingers summoning one of the icy monster women Dustin and his friends faced earlier.

Natandra: "Find Hogan and his friends. Eradicate them, but bring Hogan to me alive. Understand?"

Icy monster woman: "Hai, Natandra-sama!" The icy monster woman said in an unsettling raspy voice before vanishing.

Man: "Those icy demonesses of yours still give me chills." The man said.

* * *

**Dustin's POV**

Dustin and his friends followed Elsa until they managed to catch up to her.

Dustin: "Hey, hold up!" Dustin called out, making Elsa stop in her tracks. Elsa looked and saw us coming towards her.

Elsa: "Why are you here? Where did you come from?" Elsa asked alarmed.

Dustin: "Easy there! We're not gonna hurt you your majety. My name is Dustin." I said with a smile.

Ben: "The name's Ben. Ben Tennyson."

Julie: "Hi. I'm Julie Yamamoto."

Nega Dustin: "The names Justin, Dustin's twin brother. But my friends nickname me Nega Dutin."

Kibbles: "I'm Kibbles." Kibbles said as Zed walked towards Elsa, panting like a Puppy while Ship was on her back.

Julie: "The blob on the dog is Ship. And the dog is Zed." Kibbles said as Zed allowed Elsa to pet her, which she did, albeit hesitantly.

Dustin: "You can say we're foreigners." I said, not giving away too much info.

Elsa: "Are you visiting Arendelle? For my coronation?" Elsa asked, to which we nodded.

Nega Dustin: "And you might be?" Nega Dustin asked politely, even I we already knew her name.

Elsa: "Elsa…Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa said as I bowed.

Dustin: "Tis a pleasure to be at thine acquaintance, your excellency." I said a bit gentlemanly, making Elsa, Julie and Kibbles chuckled at my gesture while Ben groaned.

Ben: "Was that really necessary?" Ben said in disbelief.

Elsa: "Well, you shouldn't be out here. Please go back to the village." Elsa said as she began to walk off.

Julie: "Wait, your majesty. You can't just isolate yourself." Julie said to Elsa.

Kibbles: "You look like you could use a friend." Kibbles said, making Elsa stop.

Elsa: "Please leave. I need to be alone. I don't want to hurt anyone." Elsa said sadly.

Ben: '_Yo ND. You don't suppose the Dark Ten want something from Elsa, right?_'

Nega Dustin: '_I'm really not certain. I suppose we'll know if they decide to show up._'

Suddenly Zed looked to behind her and started to growl. We noticed this, even Elsa noticed. We then heard looked to see what Zed was growling at and sure enough, another one of those ice monster women was lunging towards us, her icy claws ready to strike.

Ben: "Aw come on!" Ben said as the monster moving too fast for us to intercept.

Elsa: "Look out!" Elsa said, firing an icy blast at the monster, making it release an ear-piercing shriek before disintegrating into mist.

Dustin: "Huh. Thanks for the save." Dustin said.

Elsa: "You're welcome. But I suggest you return to the village. All I ever do is hurt people." Elsa said.

Ben: It's alright your majesty. Those that thing you saw was trouble." Ben said as Elsa seemed to notice we weren't really scared.

Elsa: "You didn't seem too alarmed about my powers. And you mean you encountered that monster before?" Elsa asked.

Ben: "To answer your second question, that was one of many. If you encounter any of those things, show them whose Boss." Ben said as Elsa nodded.

Dustin: "And to answer your first question, we've encountered weirder things." I said as Elsa seemed interested.

Elsa: "Like what." I looked to the others, who just shrugged. I then looked to Elsa.

Dustin: "Look your majesty. We'll show you, but just don't freak out. Okay?" I said to Elsa, who just nodded again. I dialed up the Ultimatrix while Ben did the same with his Omnitrix. Elsa was confused until we both transformed into something Elsa never seen before. I transformed into Arcticguana while Ben transformed into Big Chill. Elsa seemed surprised by what she seen, and started to get a little scared.

Arcticguana: "Your majesty, calm down. We're still us, just in a different body." I said as Zed then transformed into what looks like a mix of a sabretooth cat and a hyena, with large saber-teeth and a horn on its dog-like nose. Its stomach hair is a crimson red, while its back hair is black. What Zed turned into is a Panuncian, Ditto's natural predator.

Elsa was even more surprised but Zed slowly approached her before laying on her back, asking for a belly rub. Elsa was hesitant but pat Zed's belly, making Zed purr like a kitten.

Kibbles: "No matter what form Zed takes, she still just a sweetie. Isn't that right?" Kibbles said as she rubbed Zed's hat while Zed returned to normal, and Ben and I did the same.

Dustin: "Ben and I can turn into aliens. Beings from another world. Zed here can turn into the natural predators of our aliens." I said as Elsa was shocked by the last bit of into.

Elsa: "Wait! Natural Predators?" Elsa asked looking at Zed wide eyes, but I just pat Zed on the head.

Dustin: "Yeah, but don't worry. She knows the difference between friend and foe." I said but decided to get back on track.

Dustin: "Look. You should probably head home. Surely you have friends and family that are worried sick." I said to Elsa, but she turns away.

Elsa: "I don't want to hurt anyone. Especially my sister Anna." Elsa said before facing us. "Arendelle is safer with me staying up here." Elsa said before walking away.

Julie: "El..Your majesty! Wait!" Julie said but her words met deaf ears. We felt sad for her. Zed whimpered while looking at Elsa's direction.

Ben: "She must be really upset about what happened at the castle." Ben said.

Nega Dustin: "It's understandable that she wishes to cause no harm to her loved ones. But isolating herself will only make things worse than they already are." Neha Dustin said.

Dustin: "Yeah. But there is one person who can help us." I said as the others knew who I was referring to.

Kibbles: "Her sister Anna." Kibbles said.

Dustin: "And unless I miss my guess, she should be heading to the shop where she meets Kristoff." I said as Trixie appeared on my Ultimatrix.

Trixie: "Thankfully it's not too far off. I got the coordinates." Trixie said displaying the coordinates on Ben's Omnitrix.

Dustin: "Thanks Trix. What would we do without ya?" I said as we followed the coordinates.

* * *

**With Elsa**

**No POV**

Elsa was walking by herself still upset by the events back at the castle. Music then played as Elsa began to sing her emotions.

Elsa: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation

And it looks like I'm the queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway!

As Elsa sang, she used her powers and felt a bit more elated.

Elsa: It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Elsa sang as she summoned an ice bridge.

Elsa: Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on!

As the song progressed, Elsa managed to make a entire castle made entirely out of ice.

Elsa: My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back

The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway!

Elsa ended her song as she walked into her new castle, the doors shutting.

* * *

**Alright that's all for now. Who is this man working with The Dark Ten? Who is this first light Natandra speaks of? Only one way to find out. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter and as always I see y'all next time.**


	13. Is it true love? Is it?

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Dustin 10 Classical Adventure. .**

**Stories Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, and A Bug's Life.**

**Non-Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda and Quest for Camelot.**

**I decided to add a few more worlds to this.**

**Here are the worlds I chose:**

**Dumbo, Lady and the Tramp, Fox and the Hound, Cinderella, Ice Age, Mulan, 101 Dalmatians, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Hercules, The Rescuers, The Pebble and the Penguin, Oliver and Company, Despicable Me, Brother Bear, Hocus Pocus, Wreck-it-Ralph, Cats Don't Dance, The Iron Giant, All Dogs go to Heaven, The Great Mouse Detective, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Princess Bride, The Black Cauldron, Zootopia, Bambi, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998) and Frozen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non-Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

"**Megaphone**"

'_Telepathic communication_'

* * *

**Is it True Love? Is it?**

* * *

**At the Castle**

**No POV**

Natandra and Manabus were in Elsa's Chambers, using it as some temporary meet up.

Manabus: "Couldn't we have found a better place to meet up? Like the dungeons or something? This place makes me want to puke!"

Natandra: "Oh stop your sniveling hairball. This is the perfect place to gain any information about the ruler of this place." Natandra said as she looked around the place.

Manabus: "Yeah? And what pray tell is gonna give us some dirt? Plus we already knows what she can do. Why waste time on something so stupid!?" Manubus snarled bitterly.

Natandra: "Yes, but she has little control over her powers." Natandra explained until she found what she was searching for. "Ah. Here it is." Natandra said as she found a small baby blue colored journal.

Manabus: "Her diary!? Seriously? I swear Natandra it better be worth the time otherwise I'm gonna lose it!" Manabus growled.

Natandra: "Oh hush and let me read you whiney beast!" Natandra said while freezing Manabus' muzzle shut, much to his dismay. As Natandra read, she began to understand more about Elsa.

Natandra: "Ah. That explains so much. According to this, Elsa has had her powers at a relatively young age." Natandra explained as Manabus explained broke the ice that sealed his muzzle.

Manabus: "Yeah? So?" Manabus said uninterested.

Natandra: "So as she matured, her powers grew exponentially. If there is one thing about ice is that both it's an extravagant beauty, and a deadly threat." Natandra explained.

Manabus: "For fuck's sake Natandra, you better be going somewhere with this!" Manabus grolwed, his patience wearing thin.

Natandra: "You see, when things got a little out of hand, the King and Queen decided to aid het in controlling her powers. But to do that, they locked the gates, reduced the royal staff, and ultimately, they limited her contact with people to keep her powers hidden from everyone, including her sister Anna." Natandra said as Manabus seemed to be slightly interested now.

Manabus: "Yikes! Talk about bad parenting!" Manabus said as Natandra chuckled.

Natandra: "True they were doing this to help Elsa control her power, but their efforts would be all for bought. This went on for a few years, but one day tragedy struck." Natandra explained.

Manabus: "So what? She caused a major ice age or something?" Manabus guessed as Natandra glared at him.

Natandra: "No you flea bitten buffoon! Not even she has the power to do something that advanced. One day came where the king and queen had to travel away on a boat ride out of the kingdom. But a terrible storm hit and the king and queen did not survive their voyage away from home. As you can guess, this heavily impacted Anna and Elsa's lives." Natandra explained.

Manabus: "Jesus! I almost feel sorry for those two! Almost!" Manabus said.

Natandra: "The point being is that Elsa's emotions serve as a trigger. The moment she gets upset; her powers go haywire." Natandra said with a smirk.

Manabus: "Reminds me of you when you're on your period." Manabus snickered, Natandra was clearly not happy with his snide remark.

Natandra: "**MUST I FREEZE YOU SOLID YOU UNCOUTH BAMBI REJECT!**" Natandra yelled in pure anger as snow began to fall.

Manabus: "Ooh. I suppose it's that time of the month already!" Manabus said, laughing like a maniac, enjoying Natandras reaction.

Natandra: "You just crossed the line you filthy animal!" Natandra growled as her eyes glowed a neon cyan color as the icy winds started to kick up.

Lucedis: "Oh I'm simply enjoying the show. If only I'd brought some popcorn and a soda." Lucedis' voice said, surprising the two before glancing towards the mirror that showed Lucedis' face.

Manabus: "How long have you been watching!?" Manabus growled.

Lucedis: "The whole time my bestial comrade." Lucedis chuckled. Now it was Manabus' turn to get angry.

Lucedis: "And Natandra, excellent work on finding information about Arendelle's queen. At least we now know her weak spots." Lucedis praised Natandra, who bowed while glancing at Manabus with a smug grin.

Man: "But sadly one of your monsters failed it's job." The man said as Natandra was now a little shocked, but Lucedis didn't seem to care much.

Lucedis: "No matter. For now, we focus on getting the first of ten lights. Should Hogan and his pathetic posse interfere, take them down a peg or two." Lucedis said.

Manabus: "And what about Hogan?" Manabus asked.

Lucedis: "Leave him to me! I still have a score to settle with that changeling bastard!" Lucedis said as he placed a hand over the eyepatch he wore.

Manabus: "Noted." Manabus said as the mirror's face returned the normal diver color.

Man: "Wow! He has a grudge that deep huh?" The man asked.

Natandra: "You have no idea." Natandra said.

Manabus: "Once he has a grudge, he never let's go." Manabus said with a shiver.

* * *

**With Dustin and Friends**

**Dustin's POV**

We were walking toward our destination for about a good few miles. But thankfully we found it. It looked almost like a cabin

Dudtin: "Yes! We found it!" I said.

Ben: "'Wandering Oaken's Trading Post'," Ben read aloud as she saw a sign up above.

Julie: "Ooh! And Sauna!" Julie said with glee.

Dustin: "I admit a good soak in steam sounds tempting, but right now we have a mission." I said as we then hear a woman help. We looked to see a woman who looked very similar to Elsa.

She has turquoise blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin lips, long strawberry-blonde hair mostly tied into two braided pigtails, bangs down her forehead, and a light dusting of freckles, her face is also slightly rounder than Elsa's. She has a platinum blonde streak that matches Elsa's hair color on the right side of her hair. She wore a black sweetheart bodice with dark green off-the-shoulder straps and rose, teal, blue, and purple prints on it, and has greenish-gold trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab pleated skirt with sashes consisting of the following: asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, and blue prints on it between cream sides and dark green pleats, both cream petticoat and frilly knee-length pantalettes, white stockings, and a pair of black ballet shoes. She wears her hair in a bun, and a part of her hair is braided and used as a headband, a green comb-shaped barrette with a couple satin ribbons green and chartreuse attached to the back of her hair, and dark pink lipstick. She also wears a teal cape with a cyan bow as a clasp for the cape, sapphire oval-cut hem with azure line, blue dots on each cut, and small sapphire dots all around the cape. This was Elsa's sister, Anna.

Ben: "Looks like we found our help." Ben whispered to us. I walk up to Anna and offer a hand. The bottom of her dress was frozen, obviously she had her dress drenched and was frozen.

Dustin: "Need a lift?" I said kindly. Anna grabbed my hand and I helped her up.

Anna: "Thanks." Anna thanked.

Dustin: "Don't worry about it. How about we go inside before we freeze to death?" I said as I opened the door for Anna who giggled and walked in. We followed shortly after.

Ben: "Finally. Thank God." Ben smiled, reveling in the warmth.

Vendor: "Yoo-hoo, big summer blow-out," a bright-faced man smiled to the guests as he sat behind his counter. "Half-off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, ja?"

Anna: "How about winter clothes and winter shoes?" Anna asked.

Nega Dustin: "As for us, I think we're good." Nega Dustin smiled.

Vendor: "That would be in our winter department." the man replied, showing the section which had one outfit, a pick axe, and a pair of boots.

Anna: "Do you have any more outfits and pair of boots?" Anna asked.

The man then went to check in the back.

Vendor: "Oh, yes ve do." The man smiled as he came out with two extra outfits and pair of boots.

Julie: "He's a ray of sunshine, isn't he?" Julie whispered to the others.

Kibbles: "Yeah. Very sweet. Not too often you come across people that kind." Kibbles whispered back.

Anna: "Oh, I was just wondering," Anna asked the man. "Has another young woman, The Queen perhaps, passed through here?" Anna asked.

Nega Dustin: 'Obviously she's referring to Elsa?' Nega Dustin said to us telepathically.

Vendor: "Only vuns to be crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear." the man replied.

Suddenly we heard someone coming in.

Vendor: "You and this big fellow, yoo-hoo, big summer blow-out." the vendor called to the new man.

Dustin: "And here comes Kristoff." Dustin whispered to his gang.

Vendor: "A real howler in July, ja?" the vendor told the man. "Where ever could it be coming from?"

Nega Dustin: 'It's July here but December back home.' Nega Dustin said to us telepathically.

Julie: 'Yeah. Weird.'

Kristoff: "The North Mountain." the man replied.

Dustin: 'The North Mountain. At least we know where Elsa is.' Dustin telepathically.

Kibbles: 'And thankfully we have an escort.' Kibbles said back telepathically.

Vendor: "That'll be forty." the vendor told the man after making a purchase.

Kristoff: "Forty? No, ten." the man replied.

Vendor: "Oh, dear, that's no good," the vendor said back, trying to sound as sweet as pie. "See these are from our vinter stock, vhere supply and demand have a big problem."

Kristoff: "You want a supply and demand problem?" the man replied before gesturing out the window. "I sell ice for a living."

Dustin: "Yikes!" I muttered.

Ben: "That is rough." Ben said.

Anna: "Yeah, that's really-" Anna added in until Kristoff shot her a look. "Ahem... That's unfortunate."

Vendor: "Still forty," the vendor told the man. "But I vill throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna. Yoo-hoo! Hi, family."

Family: "Yoo-hoo!" the naked family called from inside the steam room.

Dustin: '_Oy vey!_' I thought looking away.

Kristoff: "Ten's all I got," the man said to the vendor. "Help me out."

Vendor: "Ten will get you this and no more." the vendor replied as he cut down the carrots.

Anna: "Okay, just tell us one thing," Anna said to the man. "What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?"

Kristoff: "Yes, now you back up while I deal with this crook here." the man replied.

"Uh oh." I said as we all saw the vendor stand up and seeing his true size.

Vendor: "Vhat did you call me?" the vendor asked, revealing to be about seven-feet-tall. Sooner than anyone of us could blink, the man was thrown out and splashed Cherry with even more snow.

Dustin: "Ouch!" I said with a wince.

Vendor: "I'm sorry you had to see that..." the vendor went into his shop with a teddy bear.

Dustin: '_Note to self. Never make this guy mad._' I thought

Anna looked to where Kristoff was thrown and felt a bit sorry for him.

Anna: "How much again?" Anna asked.

Vendor: "Forty. The vendor replied. Anna paid for the needed things and the vendor thanked her as she left. We followed her and we decided to tell her we saw Elsa earlier.

Dustin: "Um, excuse me miss. Your name wouldn't be Anna would it?" I asked as Anna looked towards us.

Anna: "Yeah. How did you know?" Anna asked.

Dustin: "I'm Dustin Hogan. Theses are my friends Ben, Kibbles, Julie and Nega Dustin." I said as Zed nuzzled Anna's leg.

Kibbles: "And those two are Zed and Ship." Kibbles said as Anna pat Zed while Ship hopped on her shoulder.

Dustin: "And the person your talking about earlier, she wouldn't by any chance have pale skin, freckles, silvery hair in a braid and blue eyes, would she?" I asked as Anna the went wide eyed.

Anna: "Yes! You saw her!" Anna asked.

Ben: "Yeah. We tried to talk to her about her back to the kingdom, but she said she didn't to hurt anyone." Ben said as Anna went sad for a bit.

Dustin: "The man from earlier said something about the North Mountain. No doubt she would be there." Ben said.

Julie: "And he could be our escort." Julie said as Anna smiled and nodded.

Anna: "Well, I'm going to bring her back." Anna said with a determined look.

Dustin: "Well, if your going, we're going with ya." I said as my friends nodded.

Nega Dustin: "Of course. As they say, the more the merrier." Nega Dustin said as Anna smiled.

Anna: "Are you sure you guys want to come along? It can be dangerous here." Anna said.

Ben: "Hey, we've aced things more dangerous. So we're going with you." Ben said.

Anna: "Well, alright." Anna said as we approached the reindeer barn. We could hear singing and sure enough, we see Kristi singing to his pet reindeer, Sven.

Kibbles: "Aw." Kibbles said.

Anna: "Nice duet." Anna commented.

Kristoff: "Oh, it's just you," the man then sat up once he saw who was at their door. "What do you want?"

Anna: "I want you to take us up to the North Mountain." Anna replied.

Kristoff: "I don't take people places." the man replied.

Anna: "Uh, let me rephrase that..." Anna tried so the man could take them to Elsa. She soon gave him the stuff he needed. The man groaned and looked in the bag.

Anna: "Take us up to the North Mountain," Anna begged. "Please."

The man eyed her, and Gabe in.

Kristoff: "We leave at dawn," he then said, coming up with a plan.

Kibbles: "Also, take these." Kibbles said as she took out a bag of carrots and tossed them to the man.

The man then went to get his reindeer ready and they shared the carrots.

Dustin: "Looks like we're going to the North Mountain." Dustin smiled.

Anna: "Though I don't think there is enough room in a sleigh." Anna said.

The reindeer was then pulling the sled with the man in it.

Julie: "Don't worry. We got that covered." Julie said as Ship morphed into a snow mobile that can fit five people surprising Anna and the man.

Anna: "What the…" Anna said.

Dustin: "We'll explain when we get there." I said as we got greasy to go.

Kristoff: "Hang on!" the man tried to scare Anna. "We like to go fast!"

Anna: "I like fast!" Anna replied fearlessly. Anna was then then in the sled and was introduced to as Kristoff and his reindeer named Sven.

Ben: "It's nice to meet you, Kristoff." Ben said.

Kristoff: "So, do you guys know what made the Queen go all 'ice-crazy'?" Kristoff replied.

Anna: "Oh well, it was all my fault," Anna confessed. "I got engaged, but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage-"

Kristoff: "Wait, you just got engaged to someone you just met?" Kristoff asked.

Anna: "Yeah, anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove-" Anna tried to continue on.

Kristoff: "Hang on, you mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met?!" Kristoff still couldn't believe that.

Dustin: "A little too sudden don't you think?" Atticus told him.

Anna: "Whatever, pay attention," Anna tried to tell her story. "But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt."

Kristoff: "Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Kristoff scolded.

Dustin: "Yes, they did," Anna said as she got away from him while still in the sled. "But Hans is no stranger."

Kibbles: "Do you even know a thing about this man?" Kibbles asked with suspicion.

Anna: "Of course." Anna said.

Kristoff: "Oh, yeah?" Kristoff smirked. "What's his last name?" Kristoff asked, making Anna freeze slightly.

Anna: "Of-the-Southern-Isles?"

Ben: '_Is she freaking serious?_'

Dustin: "What's his favorite food?"

Anna: "Sandwiches."

Julie: "Best friend's name?"

Anna: "Probably John."

Ben: "Eye color?"

Anna: "Dreamy."

Kristoff: "Foot size?"

Anna: "Foot size doesn't matter."

Nega Dustin: "Do you even his place of origin or date of birth?" Nega Dustin asked, but Anna didn't seem have an answer.

Kristoff: "Have you had a meal with him yet?" Kristoff then asked about Hans since Anna was in love with him. "What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

Anna: "Picks his nose?" Anna winced.

Kristoff: "And eats it." Kristoff then smirked.

Kibbles and Julie: "Ew!" Kibbles and Julie cringed.

Anna: "Excuse me, sir, he's a prince!" Anna glared.

Kristoff: "All men do it." Kristoff shrugged.

Dustin: "Well, this guy could be asking your hand in marriage just so he can become King. You may never know." I said as Anna seemed aghast.

Anna: "Well not Hans." Anna said.

Dustin: '_Oh dear God if only you knew big red._' I thought

Julie: "So, Kristoff, are you some kind of love expert?" Cherry asked Kristoff.

Kristoff: "No, but I have friends who are." Kristoff replied.

Ben: '_Well, we know who he's referring to._' Ben said to us telepathically.

Anna: "You have friends who are love experts, I'm not buying it..." Anna shook her head.

Dustin: "But still. You just don't meet some random guy and just get hitched right away. That stuff takes time." I said to Anna.

Kibbles: "Yeah. Me and Dustin waited for a month before we started dating. We'veben dating for five years now." Kibbles said as Anna was surprised and so was Kristoff.

Kristoff: "Wait. You're dating a humanoid dog?" Kristoff asked.

Kibbles: "Well I'm called a Fera. But yes, he is." Kibbles said.

Ben: "And Julie and I waited for good few weeks until we decided to start dating." Ben said as Anna looked away bashfully. Anna had to admit that she may have acted too sudden about marriage.

Sven and Ship suddenly stopped and Sven's ears perked up. Zed then heard what Sven was hearing and started to growl to the right. As suddenly, about twenty of those icy monster women appeared.

Icy monster woman: "Remember Natandra-sama's orders! Kill them, but leave the red-haired princess and the Ultimatrix wielder alive." The woman said before looking at me.

Icy monster woman: "Lord Lucedis has a score to settle with you boy!" The woman said, shocking me and my gang but Anna and Kristoff were confused.

Dustin: "Lucedis!" I said in pure shock.

Nega During: "So the Dark Ten are here!" Nega Dustin said in shock as well.

Anna: "Lucedis?" Anna asked.

Kristoff: "Dark Ten?" Kristoff asked.

Dustin: "Ship! Floor it! Haul ass! Go, go, go!" I Said as Ship went fast.

Kristoff: "Sven, follow them. GO!"

Sven nodded and took off.

Icy monster woman: "After them! Don't let them escape!" The woman declared as she and her gang followed them.

Anna: "What are they?" Anna asked.

Ben: "I wish we knew!" Ben yelled.

Nega Dustin: "But now we know their one of the Dark Ten's cannot fodder." Nega Dustin said as multiple ice shards were fired at us. We looked to see that the icy monster women were gaining on us.

Anna: "They're gaining on us!" Anna yelled.

Dustin: "Not for long they're not." I said as my body then became encased in Diamonhead armor and two Heatblast pistols appeared in my hands.

Anna: "Whoa!" Anna said in both shock and amazement.

Dustin: "Alright you Japanese offshoots! Eat this!" I said as I fired round after round of fireballs at the monster women.

Dustin: "**BURN YOU FUCKERS BURN!**" I yelled as I managed to burn most of them. But some managed to avoid the fire.

Anna: "What do we do?" Anna asked nervously about the monster women.

Ben: "Just stay down. Don't worry. He's got this." Ben said to her.

Anna: "But I wanna help." Anna insisted.

Kristoff: "No!" Kristoff said.

Anna: "Why not?" Anna asked.

Kristoff: "Because I don't trust your judgement!" Kristoff said.

Julie: "Ouch!"

Anna: "Excuse me?" Anna said insulted.

One of the monster women appeared near Anna and went to grab her.

Monster woman: "Your mine!" The monster said, making Anna scream, but Kristoff kicked it off suddenly.

Kristoff: "Who marries a man she just met?!" Kristoff said to Anna.

Dustin: "For God's sake! Now is not the time for this!" I yelled as I shot more of the monstrous women.

Anna: "It's true love!" Anna defended as she grabbed Kristoff's lute to help fight off the monster women.

Julie: "But you don't even know single thing about him!" Julie said as she punched ont of the monster women.

Anna: "Christopher!" Anna called out.

Kristoff: "It's Kristoff!" Kristoff told her as they fought off the monster women.

Dustin: "**BATHE IN THE FIRES OF HELL!**" I yelled as I continued to fire multiple fireballs.

But things were about to go south when the sled was wobbling and about to go down a hill. Ship was doing the same.

Dustin: "Oh, crap." I said.

Icy Monster Woman: "There is no escape!" The leader said as continued her assault. Both Ship and the sled were close to the edge.

Anna: "Get ready to jump Sven." Anna

Kristoph: "You don't tell him what to do. I do." Sven grabbed Anna and put him on Sven's back.

Kristoff: "Jump Sven!" Kristoff said as he cut the rope on the sled.

Julie: "Ship! Thrusters!" Julie said as Ship willed just thrusters and flew. Sven followed and jumped Anna to safety. Ship also landed safely. Kristoff jumped out of the sled and managed to grab a hold onto the cliff's edge. As for the sled however, it landed hard on the bottom and was disintegrated.

Kristoff: "But I just paid it off." Kristoff said before he was losing his grip. "Uh oh. Nonoonono." Before Kristoff could meet his end, an ice pick landed near him.

Anna: "Grab on!" Anna said

Dustin: "Heave! Ho!" I yelled. We managed to get Kristoff to safety. Once Kristoff was safe, the leader icy monster girl managed to sneak behind me and lunge at me. I transformed my arm into a blade and impaled her chest, emoting a sickly crack. Everyone elsd looked in shock as the leader coughed and hacked.

Dustin: "Alright! Start talking! What are the Dark Ten up to? And what does Anna have to do with this?" I said as the monster woman only chuckled.

Monster Woman: "What make you think I'll tell!" The monster woman said before evaporating into a black mist.

Anna: "I'll replace your sled and everything in it. And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." Anna said as we walked off, leaving Kristoff and Sven behind.

Kristoff: "Of course I don't want to help her anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone anymore." Kristoff said as Sven gave him puppy eyes.

Kristoff: "But she'll die on her own." Kristoff said, voicing Sven's thoughts.

Kristoff: "I can live with that." Kristoff said.

Kristoff: "Bit you won't get your new sled if she's dead." Kristoff voiced Sven's thought.

Kristoff: "Sometimes I don't you. Hold up! We're coming." Kristoff said, making us turn around.

Anna: "You are? I mean sure. You can tag along." Anna called out as Sven ran to me and I rubbed his head.

* * *

**No POV**

Natandra and Manabus were a good distance from the group, anger clear in their looks.

Manabus: "Dammit! Those icy floozies of yours are just feeble!" Manabus snarled.

Natandra: "It appears they are getting more stronger than I anticipated." Natandra said.

Manabus: "Well, the sooner we kill those bastards and claim the first light, he better!" Manabus said with a growl.

A few feet away from the two was a girl about Dustin's age. She has short black hair, blue eyes, dressed in a white tank top with white pants, black leather jacket and gloves. She looked at Dustin and his friends with a blank look.

She only chuckled before walking away.

* * *

**Alright. I hope you guys enjoy this story so far and as always, I'll see y'all next time.**


	14. Ice cold

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Dustin 10 Classical Adventure.**

**Stories Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, A Bug's Life, Dumbo, Lady and the Tramp, Fox and the Hound, Cinderella, Mulan, 101 Dalmatians, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Hercules, The Rescuers, Brother Bear, Hocus Pocus, Wreck-it-Ralph, The Great Mouse Detective, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Black Cauldron, Zootopia, Bambi and Frozen.**

**Non-Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda, Quest for Camelot, Ice Age, The Pebble and the Penguin, Despicable Me, Cats Don't Dance, The Iron Giant, All Dogs go to Heaven, The Princess Bride and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998)**

**I might add a few more but no more after that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non-Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

"**Megaphone**"

_Telepathic communication_

**Flashback**

* * *

**Ice cold**

* * *

**Dustin's POV**

After Kristoff and Sven agreed to join us, we were on our way to the North Mountain.

We were currently walking through a forest covered in snow and ice. While we walked, me and my crew told Anna and Kristoff about us and what we can do.

Anna: "Wow. First, I have a sister that can use ice magic and now I meet two shape shifters, a humanoid dog sorceress, and a…what are you again?" Anna asked Nega Dustin.

Nega Dustin: "Human/Pokémon hybrid. The Pokémon art of me is capable of immense psychic powers." Nega Dustin said.

Kristoff: "Now I've seen everything." Kristoff said as Anna looked at the beauty of winter.

Anna: "I never knew winter could be so beautiful." Anna said. Suddenly we hear a voice coming from nowhere.

Dustin: '_Well I believe I know who that is._' I thought.

Olaf: "Yeah! It really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse. How about yellow?"

As Anna and Kristoff try to look around to see where the voice is coming from suddenly a noseless Olaf wanders up behind us. Yep, it's everyone's favorite snowman, Olaf.

Olaf: "No, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr...no go!" The Snowman, Olaf, laughs and walks over to stand between Anna and Kristoff.

Olaf: "Am I right?" Olaf asked as Anna screams and kicks Olaf's head which flies off his body and lands in Kristoff's hands.

Olaf: "Hi!" Olaf greeted.

Kristoff: "You're creepy." Kristoff said before tossing the head to Anna.

Anna: "I don't want it!" Anna protested as she immediately tosses it back to Kristoff, who tosses back to her.

Kristoff: "Woh! Back at ya!" Kristoff said before they both tossed Olaf's head to one another.

Ben: "I wish I had a camera." Ben snickered.

Olaf: "Please, don't drop me." Olaf said as Kristoff tosses him back to Anna again. But eventually I managed to catch his head.

Dustin: "Okay! That's enough." I said as I noticed Olaf's headless body running around with his arms waving. I placed Olaf's head back onto his body only to find it upside down.

Olaf: "Thanks. Wait. What am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?"

Dustin: "Oops. Sorry little man." I said before putting his head right side up.

Olaf: "Oh! Thank you!" Olaf said.

Dustin: "Don't mention it." I chuckled.

Olaf: "Now I'm perfect."

Anna: "Well, almost."

Olaf: "It was like my whole life got upside down." Olaf said as Anna takes a carrot out of the satchel and suddenly slams it all the way through Olaf's head between his eyes.

Olaf: "Wooh!" Olaf said.

Anna: "Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I was just..." Anna stammered.

Olaf: "Head rush!" Olaf said.

Anna: "Are you okay?" Anna asked Olaf.

Olaf: "Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose." Olaf said as he tries to grab the little bit of carrot sticking out between his eyes. "So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn."

Anna pushes forward the carrot sticking out the back of Olaf's head.

Olaf: "Wha-Hey! Woh!" Olaf said while seeing his big carrot nose sticking out from between his eyes. "Oh, I love it even more! Hah. Alright, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs."

Olaf's name caused a memory to flash back into Anna's head.

Anna: "Olaf?" Anna said as she suddenly realizes he's the snowman from her and Elsa's childhood. "That's right, Olaf."

Olaf: "And you are?" Olaf asked.

Anna: "Oh, um...I'm Anna." Anna said before turning to Kristoff and Sven.

Olaf: "And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?" Olaf asked.

Anna: "That's Sven."

Olaf: "Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?" Olaf then asked, meaning he was talking about Kristoff in his first question. I snickered a bit while Ben just laughed like a hyena. Anna glared at us, making us stop or laughter.

Anna: "Sven." Looking and Kristoff and Sven.

Olaf: "Oh! They're...oh, okay. Makes things easier for me." Olaf said when Sven tries to bite off Olaf's nose but Olaf jumps back. "Ha! Aw, look at him trying to kiss my nose. I like you, too!" Olaf said to Sven.

Dustin: "I'm Dustin Hogan."

Ben: "The names Ben. Ben Tennyson.

Julie: "I'm Julie Yamamoto.

Nega Dustin: "My name is Nega Dustin."

Kibbles: "My name is Kibbles." Kibbles said as Zed and Ship approached Olaf, who just pat the two.

Dustin: "The dog is Zed and the blob is Ship." I said as Anna kneeled down to Olaf.

Anna: "Olaf, did Elsa build you?" Anna asked Olaf.

Olaf: "Yeah. Why?" Olaf said as Kristoff takes one of Olaf's stick arms off, looking at it in curiosity.

Kristoff: "Fascinating."

Anna: "Do you know where she is?" Anna asked.

Olaf: "Yeah. Why?" Olaf repeated his previous question.

Anna: "Do you think you could show us the way?" Anna asked.

Olaf: "Yeah. Why?" Olaf said the same question as Kristoff bends Olaf's arm.

Kristoff: "How does this work?" Kristoff said when suddenly Olaf's dismembered arm slaps Kristoff across the face. "Ow!"

Olaf: "Stop it, Sven. Trying to focus here." Olaf said as grabs his arm back from Kristoff and puts his arm back in place and turns back to Anna. "Yeah, Why?"

Julie: "The reason why is we need Elsa to bring back summer." Julie answered Olaf.

Olaf: "Summer?" Olaf asked in wonder.

Anna: "Mm-hmm." Anna said.

Dustin: "Ya got it Snowball." I said.

Olaf: "Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot." Olaf said.

Kristoff: "Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat."

Olaf: "Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come." thinking of summer Olaf goes into his fantasy world and starts singing as he stand on top of a grassy meadow with the sun shinning and bees buzzing around him.

Olaf: Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz

And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer

Olaf lies on the beach with a drink in his hand

A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand

Probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer

next Olaf sails in a boat

Olaf: I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm

And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!

Olaf jumps into the water, then he's back on the beach with snowmen made out of sand

Olaf: And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me

Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer

Olaf and a seagull start tap dancing

Olaf: Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah boo

Olaf and another snowman are in a hot tub drinking hot chocolate

Olaf: The hot and the cold are both so intense

Put 'em together it just makes sense!

then Olaf tap dances with a flock of seagulls

Olaf: Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo

Olaf continues singing as he runs down the grassy meadow

Olaf: Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle

But put me in summer and I'll be a…

He comes across a puddle, looks down at it, smiles and jumps over it

Olaf: Happy snowman!

He lies back on a picnic blanket in the grassy meadow and looks up at the sky

Olaf: When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream

Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam

Oh the sky would be blue,

sat next to him are Kristoff, Anna and Sven

Olaf: And you guys will be there too

When I finally do what frozen things do in summer

Kristoff: "I'm gonna tell him." Kristoff said.

Anna, Julie and Kibbles: "Don't you dare." Anna, Kibbles and Julie said as Olaf finishes singing his final note.

Olaf: In summer!

Olaf: "So, come on! Elsa's this way. "Olaf said as starts leading us off. "Let's go bring back summer!"

Anna: "I'm coming!"

Dustin: "Wait for us!" I yelled as Sven join us, Olaf laughs as he leads us, Kristoff stares as we go off.

Kristoff: "Somebody's gotta tell him."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

**At Arendell**

**No POV**

The town is completely covered in snow and two men argue in the town square

Man #1: "No, no. You've got the bark facing down. The bark needs to be face-up."

Man #2: "Bark down is drier!" They both start pulling at the bark.

Man #1: "Bark up! Bark down!"

We then see Hans and two guards giving out cloaks to the people. Hans is of moderate stature and generally good-looking. Whilst he is well built, he is not as broad-shouldered or as muscular as Kristoff, though he is definitely physically accomplished. Hans has fair skin and a light dusting of freckles across his nose, auburn hair, sideburns, and "dreamy" green eyes. He wears navy blue trousers, black boots, a magenta cravat, blue shirt, indigo vest, black epaulets, gold aiguillette, and a light gray-and-black blazer with patterns.

Hans: "Cloak? Does anyone need a cloak?" Hans said as he offers one to a woman.

Woman: "Arendelle is indebted to you, your Highness." The woman said.

Hans: "The castle is open. There is soup and hot glogg in the Great Hall." Hans said as he hands the stack of cloaks in hand to a guard. "Here. Pass these out.

At that moment the Duke walks towards him with this two guards. The Duke is a short and slender man with pink skin, a large pointy nose, a pale gray mustache and toupee and blue eyes being circular glasses.

Duke: "Prince Hans, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradeable goods?"

Hans: "Princess Anna has given her orders..." Hans stated.

Duke: "And that's another thing! Has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?" The Duke said.

Hans: "Do not question the Princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason." Hans said.

Duke: "Treason?!" The Duke asked flabbergasted when Anna's horse returns looking frightened.

Hans: "Woh! Woh! Woh, boy. Easy. Easy." Hans steadies the horse and the crowd start panicking.

Man: "That's Princess Anna's horse."

Woman: "But where is the Princess?"

Hans looks out to the mountain and then turns to face the crowd.

Hans: "Princess Anna is in trouble. I need volunteers to go with me to find her."Hans said as some of the crowd step forward to volunteer.

Duke: "I volunteer two men, my Lord!" The Duke said before whispering to his goons. "Be prepared for anything. And should you encounter the Queen, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?"

* * *

**With Dustin and company**

**Dustin's POV**

Kristoff: "So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?" Kristoff asked Anna.

Anna: "Oh, I am gonna talk to my sister." Anna.

Kristoff: "That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister?" Kristoff asked.

Ben: "There's a thing called planning ahead you know." Ben said as Dustin punched his arm.

Anna: "Yup." Anna's reply when Kristoff walks into the end of an icicle which hits his nose, he carefully moves around the spike.

Kristoff: "So you're not at all afraid of her?" Kristoff asked Anna.

Anna: "Why would I be?" Anna asked.

Ben: "How about that she has the power to accidentally freeze you solid?" Ben said surprising Anna before I elbowed him in the ribs.

Dustin: "For God's sake Ben! If you don't have anything positive to say than just shut up!" I growled at Ben.

Anna: "Well, she'd never do that intentionally." Anna said.

Olaf: "Yeah. I bet she's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." Olaf said as he turns to look at them as he carries on walking and suddenly, he walks right onto an icicle and it runs through his torso and dismembers his upper body from his lower body, he looks down.

Olaf: "Oh, look at that. I've been impaled." Olaf laughs.

Ben: "You got a wired sense of humor. You know that?" Ben asked as we finally reach the mountain wall which goes straight up.

Anna: "What now?" Anna asks as Kristoff looks up at the wall

Kristoff: "Mm. It's too steep. I've only got one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains." Kristoff said.

Dustin: "Maybe we don't need too." I said dialing up my Ultimatrix before turning into Armodrillo.

Heatblast: "Oh yeah. Armordillo in the house and I about to crank up the heat!" I said as I transformed my hands into drills and drilled a massive hole creating a huge hole in the wall. The icy castle Elsa made was only a few feet away.

Anna: "Wait! Armodrillo? You give your transformations names." Anna asked as I turned back to normal.

Dustin: "Yeah. Ladies first." I said as Anna, Julie, Kibbles and Zed walked through before the rest of us. We reach the ice staircase Elsa had built; we look up in amazement at Elsa's ice palace.

Anna: "Woh." Anna simply said.

Dustin: "*whistle* Damn! This can put any ice sculptor's handiwork to shame." I said in utter amazement.

Ben: "No duh." Ben agreed.

Kristoff: "Now that's ice. I might cry." Kristoff.

Anna: "Go ahead. I won't judge." Anna starts walking up the ice staircase, Sven goes to follow her but slips on the ice and scrambles as his hooves keep slipping.

Ben: "Pfft! Oh, dear God! I wish I was recording this." Ben chuckled.

Kristoff: "Alright, take it easy, boy. Come here, I gotcha." Kristoff helps Sven back down the stairs.

Kristoff: "Okay. You stay right here, buddy." Sven slams his butt down to sit and wait, Kristoff starts climbing the stairs. Anna arrives at the door of the ice palace, holds up her hand to knock but hesitates

Olaf: "Knock. Just knock." Anna just stand motionless holding up her hand. "Why isn't she knocking? Do you think she knows how to knock?" Olaf asks Ben as Anna finally knocks and the ice doors opens.

Anna: "It opened. That's a first." Before she takes a step inside, she looks at us. "Oh, you should probably wait out here."

Kristoff: "What?" Kristoff asked.

Anna: "Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything." Anna said.

Ben: '_Gee. I wander why!_' Ben thought sarcastically.

Kristoff: "But...but...oh, come on! It's a palace made of ice! Ice is my life!" Kristoff said as. I stepped forward.

Dustin: "We better go in with you. Just to make sure things don't go downhill." I said but Anna shook her head.

Anna: "I appreciate it Dustin, but it's best that you just wait out here." Anna said.

Dustin: "Anna, we made it this far. And I'll be damned if something happened to you. We're going in with ya whether you like t or not." I said, Anna was hesitant at first.

Ben: "Plus, we met her before. So, it shouldn't be too much trouble." Ben said.

Kristoff: "Wait! Seriously?" Kristoff asked us.

Kibbles: "Yep." Kibbles nodded.

Dustin: "Zed, we want to keep a sharp eye out for any bad guys. If you see any threat, don't hesitate to attack. Okay?" I asked Zed, who barked in reply.

Dustin: "Good girl." I said patting Zed's head.

Anna: "Alright. I guess there no use in arguing." Anna said.

Olaf: "Bye, Sven." Olaf turns to step inside but Anna stops him.

Anna: "You too, Olaf." Anna said to Olaf.

Olaf: "Me?" Olaf asked.

Anna: "Just give us a minute." Anna said.

Olaf: "Okay." Olaf replied as we walk inside Olaf starts counting down the minute.

Olaf: "One...two...three...four..." Olaf counted as he turns to join Kristoff as he sits on the steps outside, then the doors close. We walk into the palace and looks up at the beautiful icy ceiling.

Julie: "Nice décor." Julie praised.

Kibbles: "Got that right." Kibbles. We then see Elsa.

Anna: "Elsa? It's me, Anna." Anna goes to walk she slips but steadies herself.

Elsa: "Anna?" Anna looks up and sees Elsa up the balcony and is struck by her beauty.

Ben, Dustin and Nega Dustin: "Wow!" We said in unison.

Anna: "Wow. Elsa, you look different. It's a good different. And this place...it's amazing."

Elsa: "Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of." Elsa then looks towards me and my group.

Dustin: "Hey? Well, uh...we meet again your excellency." I said politely as Elsa chuckled.

Elsa: "Just Elsa will do." Elsa said.

Anna: "I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd have known..." Anna said, only for Elsa to interrupt.

Elsa: "No, no. It's okay. You don't have to apologize. But you should probably go, please." Elsa

Anna: "But I just got here." Anna protested.

Elsa: "You belong down in Arendelle." Elsa.

Anna: "So do you." Anna.

Elsa: "No, Anna. I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody." Elsa said solemnly.

Dustin: "Elsa, I get that you don't want to hurt people, but isolating yourself is just going to make it worse." I said when suddenly we hear Olaf's voice still counting down the minute.

Olaf: "Fifty-eight...fifty-nine...sixty." Olaf said as he counted.

Elsa: "Wait. What is that?" Elsa asked as Olaf opens the doors and enters the palace running towards them.

Olaf: "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf said as he comes to stand next to Anna.

Elsa: "Olaf?" Elsa asked, amazed.

Olaf: "You built me. Remember that?" Olaf asked.

Elsa: "And you're alive?" Elsa asked, still surprised?

Olaf: "Um...I think so?" Olaf said as Elsa looks down at her hands and smiles.

Anna: "He's just like the one we built as kids." Anna said to Anna.

Elsa: "Yeah." Elsa said.

Ben: "Congratulations. It's a boy." Ben joked, making me, Julie, Nega Dustin and Kibbles groan.

**(AN: Sorry I couldn't resist. XD)**

Anna: "Seriously?" Anna asked Ben with a deadpan look.

Dustin: "Ben…for God's sake man…that was just awful." I placed my hand on my face.

Julie: "Now is not the time for jokes." Julie shook her head in disbelief.

Ben: "Not sorry."

Anna: "Elsa, we were so close. We can be like that again." As soon as Anna said that, Elsa has a terrified look on her face when she has a flashback to the day she accidentally had hurt Anna when they were children.

**Flashback**

**Young Anna: Catch me!**

**Young Elsa: Slow down!" Young Elsa said.**

**Young Elsa: "Anna!" Young Elsa said, holding Anna in her arms after striking her unconscious with her power**

**End Flashback**

Elsa: "No, we can't." Elsa said as she turns to walk away "Goodbye, Anna."

Anna: "Elsa, wait."

Elsa: "No, I'm just trying to protect you!" Anna starts climbing the stairs, we followed.

Julie: "Elsa. Please just reconsider." Julie said.

Anna: "You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out again. Please don't slam the door." Anna said as she began to sing.

Ben: "Uh oh." Ben muttered.

Dustin: "I know where this is heading."

(Enter First Time in Forever, Reprise)

Anna: You don't have to keep your distance anymore. Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together. You don't have to live in fear. Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here. Anna sang as she follows Elsa up to her living quarters, Elsa turns to her and starts singing.

Elsa: Anna, please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates.

Anna: Yeah, but...

Elsa: I know! You mean well, but leave me be. Elsa said as she turns and walks out onto the balcony with Anna following her. Yes I'm alone, but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me. Elsa walks back inside

Anna: Actually, we're not.

Elsa: What do you mean you're not?

Anna: I get the feeling you don't know?

Elsa: What do I not know?

Anna: Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow.

Elsa looked shocked and they stop singing

Elsa: "What?"

Anna: "You kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere."

Elsa: "Everywhere?"

Anna: "Oh, it's okay. You can just unfreeze it."

Elsa: "No, I can't. I...I don't know how!"

Suddenly it starts to snow in the palace

Anna: Sure you can. I know you can! Cause for the first time in forever...

Elsa: Oh, I'm such a fool! I can't be free!

Anna: You don't have to be afraid.

Elsa: No escape from the storm inside of me!

Anna: We can work this out together.

As the two sang, the snow starts to get heavier and faster.

Dustin: "Oh boy. This is getting worse." I said in fear.

Elsa: I can't control the curse!

Anna: We'll reverse the storm with me.

Elsa: Oh, Anna, please. You'll only make it worse!

Anna: Don't panic.

Elsa: There's so much fear!

Anna: We'll make the sun shine bright.

Elsa: You're not safe here!

Anna: We can face this thing together. We can change this winter weather, and everything will be all right.

Elsa: No! I can't! 

(End First Time in Forever, Reprise)

Elsa sang as the snow blizzard gets worse then suddenly as Elsa gets more agitated she sucks the blizzard back into herself and then it bursts out and accidentally hits Anna in the heart.

After Anna gets hits in the heart by Elsa's power she falls to her knees, Elsa turns and notices what she's done.

Dustin: "Shit! Anna!" I said as we got to Anna. Kristoff came in and helps Anna up.

Kristoff: "Anna! Are you okay?" Kristoff asks.

Anna:" I'm okay. I'm fine." Anna said

Elsa: "Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. Just...you have to go." Elsa said.

Anna: "No, I know we can figure this out together."

Elsa: "How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?"

Kristoff: "Anna, I think we should go."

Dustin: "Hell no. We're not leaving without Elsa." I said.

Elsa: "Yes, you are." Elsa waves her hands and with her power builds a giant snowman, the palace door bursts open and the giant snowman is holding us in his hands.

Anna: "Stop. Put us down!" Anna protested.

Marshmallow: "Go away!" The snowman tosses Anna and Kristoff down the icy steps and they slide down going past Sven, he then goes to toss Olaf.

Olaf: "Heads up!" Said Olaf as the snowman tosses Olaf and his head lands first in a snowbank near Anna and Kristoff. "Watch out for my butt!" We duck as the rest of Olaf's body slams into the snowbank.

Ben: "Is that how you treat people ya big stupid snow cone!?" Ben yelled.

Dustin: "Ben what are ya doing!? Don't make him mad!" I yelled at Ben as Anna picks up a snowball to throw at it.

Anna: "It is not nice to throw people!" Anna went to throw the snowballs, but Kristoff intervened.

Kristoff: "Whoa! Whoa, whoa! Feisty pants." Kristoff said.

Anna: "Let me GO!" Anna protested.

Neha Dustin: "It'd be ill-advised to upset him." Nega Dustin said to Anna, who calmed down.

Anna: "Okay! Alright! I'm Okay! I'm calm." Anna said as Kristoff lets her go and turns. But suddenly Anna growls angrily and tosses the snowball at the giant snowman.

Dustin: "Anna! No!" I said but it was too late. The snowball hits the giant snowman on the back and this infuriates him.

Ben: "Oh nice going hothead." Ben groaned.

Kristoff: "See now you made him mad!" Kristoff said as Olaf

Olaf: "I'll distract him. You guys go." We ran off while at the same time the rest of Olaf's body falls off the snowbank and runs off. "No, no! Not you guys!" Olaf shouted.

Ben: "You just had to anger the big guy, didn't you?" Ben asked Anna.

Anna: "Hey, now is not the time to start pointing fingers." Anna protested.

Dustin: "Well then I say we fight fire with fire!" I said before dialing up my Ultimatrix and tuning into Big Chill. I then slammed down on the Ultimatrix Symbol on my chest, changing my appearace slightly. My wings and antennae have a flame design. I have crests over my eyes with the same design.

Ultimate Big Chill: "You're in for some nasty freezer burn." I said as I breathed fire towards the giant snowman, which froze it and place.

Anna: "Wait! Fire that makes ice?" Anna asked confused. The giant snowman broke free from the ice and went to swat at me like I was a bug.

Ultimate Big Chill: "Okay! You've seen Ultimate Big Chill! But let's see how you fair against Zenith Big Chill!" I said as I slammed on the symbol on my chest again. As usual, my appearance changed, but I went from red to yellow color. And the patters on my wings and around my face were yellow and black. My body also emitted electric crackles as multiple jolts appeared on my body.

Kristoff: "Wow!" Kristoff said in amazement and shock.

Anna: "Zenith?"

Zenith Big Chill: "Alright big guy! You're in for a real shock!" I said as my body was encased in yellow electricity. I then fired a bolt up into the sky before multiple bolts rained down towards the giant snowman. In the place where lightning bolts struck, massive ice stalagmites trapped the giant snowman.

Zenith Big Chill: "Try getting out of that."

Anna: "Who!" Anna said with wide eyes

Kristoff: "That happened." Kristoff said when Olaf runs through the snowy woods and we see his body parts are all in the wrong places with his nose stuck on the side of his head.

Olaf: "Man, am I out of shape!" Olaf stops to take a breather and puts his body back into the right order and puts his nose back into place.

Olaf: There we go. Hey, Guys! Where'd you guys go? We totally lost Marshmallow back there! "Olaf said as Marshmallow breaks out of the icy cage and comes up behind Olaf.

Kibbles: "Uh oh." Kibbles uttered.

Olaf: "Hey. We were just talking about you." Olaf said, turning to face Marshmallow. "All good things, all good things." Marshmallow roars and goes to take step forward

Olaf: "No!" Marshmallow stomps forward and Olaf jumps onto his leg to stop him. "This is not making much of a difference, is it?" Marshmallow flicks Olaf off his leg and he goes over the cliff screaming right past Anna and Kristoff as they are letting themselves down with the rope.

Anna: "Olaf!"

Olaf: "Hang in there, guys!" Olaf said ass his body separates as it falls down.

Ben: "Guess there's no easy way out." Ben said as he dialed up his Omnitrix and transformed into Cannonbolt.

Cannonbolt: "Were gonna have to jump down." Ben said as got what Ben was up to and switched from Zenith Big Chill to Cannonbolt.

Anna: "Jump down? You kidding? How is a form like that gonna help?" Anna asked Ben.

Dustin Cannonbolt: "Watch!" I said before I grabbed Julie, Kibbles, Zed and Ship before curling into a ball.

Kristoff: "Wow!"

Anna: "What if you get hurt!" Anna asked Ben.

Ben Cannonbolt: "We won't. Now with indestructible armor." Ben said as he grabbed Anna, Kristoff and Even before rolling into a ball as well.

Ben Cannonbolt/Dustin Cannonbolt: "Cannonbolt Cannonball!" Ben and I yelled as we both rolled at breakneck speed off the cliff and landed down at the bottom. Ben and I both unrolled before turning back to normal.

Dustin: "Everybody alright." I said.

Anna: "A little dizzy. But alright." Anna said.

Olaf: "I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!" Olaf said when Kristoff's head and body pops up from beneath the snow.

Kristoff: "Those are my legs." Kristoff said as we see the rest of Olaf's body runs past them.

Olaf: "Ooh. Hey, do me a favor, grab my butt." Kristoff grabs the rest of Olaf's body and stick his head back onto it. "Oh, that feels better."

Sven comes up behind Olag and sniffs him.

Olaf: "Hey, Sven! He found us. Who's my cute little reindeer?" Olaf said as he grabs hold of Sven's face, but Kristoff pushes him away from Sven.

Kristoff: "Don't talk to him like that." Olaf laughs it off

Ben: "Here." Ben said as he helps Anna out of the snow.

Anna: "What do you call those two again?" Anna asked Ben.

Ben: "Cannonbolt. As his name suggests, he can roll into a ball and roll at lightning quick speed." Ben said.

Kristoff: "You're not kidding." Kristoff said.

Anna: "Now what?" Anna said, panicking as she realizes what's happened. "Oooh! What am I gonna do? She threw me out. I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. And then there's your ice business and we..." Anna stammered but Kristoff placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kristoff: "Hey, hey, don't worry about my ice business." Kristoff said, then he notices her patch of white hair. "Worry about your hair?!"

As Kristoff said this, we noticed her hair too.

Julie pulled out a makeup mirror to show Anna.

Anna: "What?" Anna gasps when she braid turning white.

Kristoff: "It's because she struck you, isn't it?" Kristoff asked Anna.

Dustin: "Yeah. It was Anna's heart none the less." I said alarmed.

Kristoff: "Anna, you need help. Okay? Come on." Kriatoff said as he starts leading us.

Dustin: "And I take it were visiting your pals?" I asked Kristoff.

Anna: "The love experts?" Anna asked me.

Olaf: "Love experts?!" Olaf asked.

Kristoff: "Uh-huh. And don't worry, they'll be able to fix this." Kristoff said.

Julie: 'I highly doubt it.' Julie thought as we were on our way.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

**No POV**

We see the punk girl from the previous chapter looking Dustin and friends from above the cliff.

Girl: "Hmph. I think it's about time I meet up with my old friend." The girl said while looking at Dustin.

* * *

**Uh-oh. Things don't seem too look good for our heroes. Will they fix Anna's problem? And who is this girl and what's her beef with Dustin.**

**Find out on the next chapter. Till then I'll see y'all next time.**


	15. Beastie Girl

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Dustin 10 Classical Adventure.**

**Stories Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, A Bug's Life, Dumbo, Lady and the Tramp, Fox and the Hound, Cinderella, Mulan, 101 Dalmatians, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Hercules, The Rescuers, Brother Bear, Hocus Pocus, Wreck-it-Ralph, The Great Mouse Detective, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Black Cauldron, Zootopia, Bambi and Frozen.**

**Non-Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda, Quest for Camelot, Ice Age, The Pebble and the Penguin, Despicable Me, Cats Don't Dance, The Iron Giant, All Dogs go to Heaven, The Princess Bride and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998)**

**I might add a few more but no more after that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non-Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

"**Megaphone**"

Telepathic communication

**Flashback**

* * *

**Beastie Girl**

* * *

**Dustin's POV**

We were currently on our way to Kristoff's friends. Anna's heart is slowly freezing and we need to find some way to fix this mess.

Ben: "Firat a snow storm in the middle of July, then an icy sorceress, a giant hulking snowman, and now trying to fix Anna to prevent being Frozen forever. What else could life throw at us." Ben sighed in exasperation.

Female voice: "You really want an answer to that?" Said a female voice. We all turn to see a girl clad in a black leather jacket with a white tank top underneath, white pants, and black boots. She had short black hair and blue eyes.

Dustin: "And, who are you?" I asked the girl.

Girl: "Oh come on loser! You don't remember me?" The girl said as she walks towards me.

Dustin: "Can't really say that I do." I said as the girl got close enough.

Girl: "Well! See if this jogs your memory!" The girl said as she then pushed me off my feet.

Ben: "Hey!" Ben growled.

Anna: "That was uncalled for." Anna said as the girl ignored them and stated at me. But then suddenly, I remembered that someone back in my young days pushed me like she did. Suddenly it all clicked.

Dustin: "Wait! Kaitlyn Cheatwood!?" I asked with pure shock in my tone an expression.

Kaityly: "So you do remember me after all! I'm so flattered!" Kaitlyn said sarcastically before I got up.

Ben: "You know this chick?" Ben asked me.

Dustin: "Yeah! She was the queen bitch back when I was in Junior High." I said in anger towards Kaitlyn.

**Flashback**

**A younger Dustin is walking down a school hall.**

Dustin: "She never missed an opportunity to humiliate me. In the hall."

**Younger Dustin was then tripped by Younger Kaitlyn, who was a slightly chubbier and had a black ponytail.**

**Young Dustin: "Gah!"**

**Young Kaitlyn: "Oops. You should watch your step." Young Kaitlyn said before laughing.**

Dustin: "During lunch."

**We see Young Dustin at a lunch table with a tray of mash potatoes and chicken fried steak. He waves to a friend while Kaitlyn poorer chocolate milk in the mash potatoes before returning to her seat. Dustin took a bite out of his mash potatoes and went green in the face.**

**Young Dustin: "Blegh!"**

Dustin: "At the library."

**Young Dustin was reading a book, until Young Kaitlyn placed a jar with a red wasp in it and released it near Young Dustin. He noticed and went into panic mode.**

**Dustin: "AH!" Dustin yelled and fell out of his seat. He then seas the school librarian scowl at him.**

Dustin: "Hell, she'd even make a fool out of me during class."

**Young Dustin was giving an oral report until Young Kaitlyn pantsed him in front of the class, having them laugh.**

**End Flashback**

Dustin: "And I never even did anything or even say as much as a single word to her." I said glaring at Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn: "And I enjoyed every moment humiliating you. Until you got me expelled you scrawny prick!" Kaitlyn growled.

Dustin: "And I regret nothing about that day. Well I guess now is a good time to show you that Karma is a bitch!" I said dialing up my Ultimatrix and transformed into Big Chill again. But Kaitlyn didn't look intimidated.

Big Chill: "Look who's got the power now! Let's see if you think this is funny!" I said before breathing icy air at Kaitlyn, who dodged.

Kaitlyn: "I admit. I'm digging the new look. Especially the designer." Kaitlyn pulled her left arm out of her left jacket punk revealing a real surprise.

It was a makeshift replica of the Omnitrix before it got recalibrated. The dial symbol is red and appearing in half, resembling a letter 'K'. The band appeared to be a black leather wristband with the addition of four black leather straps that look like it was holding the faceplate on the band.

Big Chill: "Another Omnitrix!?" I said in pure shock.

Nega Dustin: "No way!" Nega Dustin said just as shocked.

Ben: "Where did you get that!?" Ben growled at Kaitlyn, who just laughed like a hyena.

Kaitlyn: "Pfft! Where I'd I get it? I made it!" Kaitlyn said, surprising us Ben more.

Big Chill: "Really? You made that? Not even somebody as stupid as you would make something like that. You're even worse in math than me!" I said in disbelief.

Kaitlyn: "Last night I had his crazy dream that was so vivid."

**Flashback**

**We find Kaitlyn in her house, suddenly waking up and walked to her desk with a sheet of paper and pencil in hand.**

Kaitlyn: "I had to jot down what it showed me.

**Kaitlyn drew the blueprints of the watch she currently has.**

**End Flashback**

Kaityly: "They were plans. Designs. Blueprints. No way I was going to build it. I wasn't even sure what it was for. But it didn't take too long to figure out. And my watch makes yours and your leprechaun buddy's watches look like child playthings." Kaitlyn said in pride.

Anna: "You mean you made that thing because of a dream?" Anna said in curiosity.

Kaitlyn: "Got that right, big red! But that's not all I've made." Kaitlyn said.

Big Chill: "What?" I asked.

Kaitlyn: "*whistle* Slash! Come to mommy!" Kaitlyn said wen a rustling was heard. Sure enough a grayish black creature appeared beside Kaitlyn. It was a Xenomorph from the Alien series.

Anna: "Ew! What is that!" Anna sked.

Big Chill: "A Xenomorph!" I said in shock. Nega Dustin then noticed what was around its neck.

Nega Dustin: "Guys! Look what's around that things neck!" Nega Dustin said as we see a second Nemetrix around its neck.

Ben: "No way! First you rip us off and now you rip off Zed too?" Ben said as Zed growled at the Xenomorph named slash.

Kaitlyn: "Well the design maybe. But this one is actually pretty different." Kaitlyn said.

Julie: "What do you mean." Julie asked as Kaitlyn smirked.

Kaitlyn: "You're about to find out crouching tiger." Kaitlyn said as Kaitlyn's Xenomorph glowed red. And in its place was a quadrupedal creature that was black back and a white underbelly, a yellow patch on its neck, a dorsal fin on its back, and a bird like face.

**(AN: Orca Hound belongs to Darksilvania)**

Anna: "What the…?" Anna asked.

Kristoff: "What the heck is that?" Kristoff asked.

Kaitlyn: "You like it? I call this an Orca Hound. But wait until you see what I got in store." Kaitlyn said as she dialed her omnitrix clone and transformed.

What she turned to was nothing like we've seen before. It is a giant bipedal reptilian creature who resembles Ceratosaurus and the classic monster Gomora. It has orange scales with blue stripes covering its body. It has red skin, big draconic wings, orange curled spiked, four clawed fingers on its hands and three clawed toes on its feet, with claws protruding from its heels, and wears a rhinoceros beetle-like skull on its head with orange horns.

Big Chill: "Oh. My. GOD!" I said with wide eyes.

Anna: "What is that!?" Anna asked as Olaf and Even ran behind Anna and Olaf.

Kaitlyn: "Like it? Allow me to introduce you to…King Honoora! But enough talk. **IT'S SLAUGHTER TIME!**" Kaitlyn roared before firing a fire stream at me, but I flew away.

**(AN: King Honoora's name is a play on King Ghidorah, as well as Honoo, the Japanese word for flame.)**

Kaitlyn's Orca Hound roared and charged towards Anna and Kristoff, only to be picked up by Nega Dustin's using his psychic powers and throwing it a good few feet away.

Ben transformed into Humongousaur and slugged Kaitlyn across the face.

Julie: "Anna, you and the others get someplace safe." Julie said to Anna, Kriatoff and Olaf. But as soon as they were about to hide, the Orca Hound got in front them.

King Honoora: "Woh theree, where the fire? Oh wait!" Kaitlyn said before breathing fire at them, but Zed tuned into a Crabdozer and took the flames head on, taking no damage.

Big Chill: "You leave them out of this!" I said before turning into Diamondhead and fired multiple crystals at her, but they did not damage.

The Orca Hound then transformed into what looks like a Crabdozer, but it was different. It was a lighter brown in color, it had mandibles that looked like the horns on a Mega Pinsir from Pokémon in addition a Mega Pinsir's wings, and it also had the horns of a Mega Heracross from Pokémon. It than flew towards me and grabbed me with it's mandibles.

Anna: "Dustin!" Anna said.

Julie: "Is that a mutant Crabdozer?" Julie asked.

Trixie: "Its actually only one-third of a Crabdozer. It's a crossbreed. It's one-third Crabdozer, one-third Mega Pinsir, and one-third Mega Heracross." Trixie said through Ben's Omnitrix.

King Honoora: "Correct you are holo-slut! My Antitrix and Slash's Nemetrix allow us to transform into hybrids of my making. As soon as I made the watches, The rosters were somehow installed. Now Slash! Crack him like a walnut!" Kaitlyn shouted as Slash's mandibles clamped down on me, making me screen in pain. Cracks were already working on my crystalline body.

Anna: "No!" Anna screamed in terror.

King Honoora: "Yes! Make him shatter like glass!" Kaitlyn shouted as the cracks got bird. But thankfully Zed rose out of the ground as a Slamworm, releasing me from Slash's grip.

King Honoora: "What!?" Kaitlyn shouted as Zed tossed Slash to the side.

King Honoora: "Why you oversized night crawler!" Kaitlyn then changed into something went more bizarre. It looked like a twin headed eagle as big as Way Big, but the biggest thing is that a human face was in the center on its body.

Diamondhead: "What the hell am I even looking at?" I said with a confused look.

Kaitlyn: "Meet Stratofear!" Kaitlyn as Stratofear fired blue beams from her two eagle rads at Zed.

Kibbles: "Zed!" Kibbles yelled in terror. Kaitlyn flew and pinned Zed, still as a Slamworm, down as Slash as Orca Hound again approached.

Stratofear: "Time to put this mutt down!" Kaitlyn said as she was getting ready to attack, but the felt a barrage of explosions on her back. Slash was picked up in a blue glow and tossed at Kaitlyn, making her stumble back and release Zed. I then transformed into Way Big and proceeded bro pick her up and slam her face first into the ground.

Way Big: "**YOU'RE DEAD NOW CHEATWOOD!**" I said as I repeatedly soaked Kaitlyn as Stratofear to the friend. I then pinned her down with my foot and formed my arms in an L shape, readying a cosmic ray. But Slash transformed into a different animal. It looked like a cross between a bear and a stripped skunk and was covered in quills like a porcupine. But the stench of the beast was really bad.

Humongousaur: "Augh! Oh man!" Humongousaur groaned.

Anna: "Ugh! That stink!" Ana coughed.

Way Big: "Oh…goh!" I gagged. The creature then fired multiple quills at my back.

Way Big: "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**" I screamed in pain and reached to grab the quills and pluck them out. Kaitlyn then changed I yet another hybrid. Only this one was different compared to the previous two. And I mean way different.

She transformed into a woman that apparently had her lower half merged with a giant spider with tentacles coming out of its mouth.

Kaitlyn: "It's your friendly neighborhood, Black Widow!" Kaitlyn said making a Spider Mann reference before the spider body shot webbing in my face, blinding me and making me fall on my back, reverting to normal.

Kaitlyn then scuttled towards me, pinning me down with two lf her spider legs.

Black Widow: "Time to say goodbye, Hogan!" Kaitlyn said as she wrapped me I the tentacles that came from the spider's mouth.

Anna quickly grabbed Durandal from Kibbles and turned it to sword form before running towards Caitlyn and slashing at Kaitlyn's arm.

Black Widow: "**AAAAHHHHHH!**" Kaitlyn screamed as she released me from the tendrils. She then looked at Anna with shock, but then turned to rage.

Black Widow: "**YOU RED HEADED BITCH! YOU'RE DEAD!**" Kailtyn yelled ready to strike, but was picked up Nega Dustin telepathically and tossed like a ragdoll.

Slash transformed into Orca Hound again and charged at Nega Dustin, only to be shocked by a thunder spell by Kibbles.

Dustin figured it was time to end this! He looks towards Ben.

Dustin: "Ben! I think we know who to use to finish this!" I said as I transformed into Gemplifier. Ben nodded and Transformed I Shock Rock. Then we both bumped our fists, chasing us to get enveloped by a column of golden light, so bright that veryone was forced to cover their eyes.

* * *

**At Arendelle**

**No POV**

Natandra and Manabus were in Elsa's room until they both suddenly went wide eyed, feeling an immensely powerful presence.

Natandra: "That…that presence. It feels powerful!" Natandra shuddered.

Manabus: "We better go check it out! And maybe show Lucedis!" Manabus said.

Natandra: "Agreed!" Natandra nodded as the both were enveloped in a black mist.

* * *

**Back with Dustin and friends**

The column of light dissipated, revealing a new alien. It looked like Shock Rock but has disproportionately large arms made out of shining golden colored crystal. Each arm has three claws jutting out of them, as well as a single large crystal protruding backwards from each arm. Hos lower legs are also encased in the same crystal material as well as having a large crystal protruding backwards. He also had a v-shape on his head also made of golden crystal. His blue body now glowed an iridescent neon yellow.

(Attack on Titan - "Guren no Yumiya" (OP/OPENING) | ENGLISH ver | AmaLee

Link watch?v=Czam1dKjoCc)

Black Widow: "What the hell?" Kaitlyn said in pure shock and terror.

Prismagna: "Kaitlyn Cheatwood, let me introduce you to Prismagna!" Prismagna yelled in a voice sounding like Shock Rock and Gemplifier speaking in unison.

Anna: "Woh." Anna said in amazement.

Black Widow: "Impressive! But I'll still kill you!" Kaitlyn said as she transformed back to Stratofear.

Stratofear: "Time to fry!" Kaitlyn said as the two eagle heads fired blue beams as Prismagna while he fired beams of multicolored energy that overpowers her attack. The attack then struck Kaitlyn, making her scream and convulse as she was getting a major shock.

Slash, still as an Orca Hound charged towards Prismagna, only for him to ping the beast across the face, sending it backword.

Stratofear: "Slash!" Kaitlyn said as she then turns her attention back to Prismagna before tuning into King Honoora.

King Honoora: "That's it! I think it's about time I bring out the nuclear option!" Kaitlin said as she pressed on the symbol on her chest. Suddenly, her body was encased in a blood red Aura as multiple lines that looked like lines on a volcano appeared on her body and her body went from red to deep maroon. The snow also melted beneath her feat.

Prismagna: "What the hell?" Prismagna asked with wide eyes.

Anna: "Uh oh!" Anna shuddered in fear.

King Honoora: "While I may not evolve my aliens like you two losers do, but I can however power up my Aliens to full blown God mode." Kaitlyn said before firing a blast of superheated flame, only for Prismagna to dodge.

Prismagna: "How do our know Ben and I can evolve our aliens?" Prismagna said as Kaitlyn growled.

King Honoora: "I've been watching you lowered ever since you arrived here. But I'm not in the mood to talk! I'm in the mood to fight!" Kaitlyn roared as she fires another stream of fire, but Prismagna fired a beam of multicolored energy back, but his time Kaitlyn has the upper hand as the flames overpowered him. Eventually the flames hit him, but he only suffered some minor damage.

Julie and Kibbles: "**BEN/DUSTIN!**" Both Julie and Kibbles shouted. This caught the attention of Slash, making it harder towards the two.

Kibbles: "Not this time!" Kibbles said as she cased a thunder spell, shocking Slash.

Prismagna: "Alright Cheatwood! I suppose it a good time to go Ultimate!" Prizmagna said as pressed the symbol on his chest, causing four grey spikes to grow. He was two feet taller than his average height, his crystalline parts changed from golden yellow to a bright green color, his rocky armor had a darker hue and had an X-shaped symbol in his head in place of the V shape. And his energy body glowed from bright yellow to lime green.

Prismagna: "Eat this!" Ultimate Prismagna yelled as he fired a blast of energy at Kaitlyn while Shire fired a stream of fire, and the neither side showed signs of letting up, heir powers are equally matched.

As the fight continued, Manabus and Natandra were watching not too far away. Natandra had a hand mirror in her hand that Lucedis' face on the mirror's face.

Manabus: "Jesus! How tough is that kid!?" Manubus asked with shock.

Lucedis: "It seems that boy I full of surprises." Lucedis' said a bit shocked himself.

Natandra: "And it seems you're not the only one who want Hogan's head on a platter." Natandra said, looking towards Kailtyn.

Lucedis': "It appears so. But if she thinks I'm going to let her kill him off before me, then she is sorely mistaken." Lucedis said with a scowl.

Back at the fight, Prismagna and King Honoora were at it for a few minutes, but they both let off.

King Honoora: "Looks like wereevenly matched at this state! But I sure as hell ain't giving up yet." Kaitlyn growled.

Prismagna: "Glad you think so! Because I got one more trick up my sleeve." Prismagna smirked as he then pressed the symbol again, causing four more grey spikes to grow. His body changed yet a gain. This time his body was less bulky, the crystal arms slimmed down and resembles Diamondhead's arms while his legs resembles Chromastone's legs while made of the same crystal material. His he had ten crystal spikes on his back, five on the right side and five on the left. The X shape on his head now resembled a star and the crystalline material was now glowing an iridescent white while the energy consisting his body glowed rainbow in color.

Zenith Prizmagna: "Alright Kaitlyn! Time to end this!" Zenith Prizmagna said when a massive three-headed dragon made of rainbow energy appeared behind him, surprising everyone.

Natandra: "Unbelievable!" Natandra said in shock.

Manabus: "Holy Shit!" Manabus said just as shocked.

Lucedis: "Well color me impressed!" Lucedis said asshocked as the others.

Zenith Prismagna: "Kaitlyn Cheatwood, for all the crap you've put me through in Junior High, **IT'S PAYBACK TIME!**" Prismagna as he launched the light dragon at light speed.

King Honoora: "**BURN IN HELL!**" Kaitlyn roared as she fired a stream of fire to intercept the attack, but her attack wasn't going to cut it.

King Honoora: "What! No! **NO!**" Kaitlyn shouted as Prismagna's attack made contact with her, causing a big explosion as well as the ground to shake.

(Attack on Titan - "Guren no Yumiya" (OP/OPENING) | ENGLISH ver | AmaLee)

Kaitlyn was back to human form and was on her knees, panting heavily as Slash went to her side.

Kaitlyn: "How? I was…powered up… to God level." Kaitlyn panted as Prismagna approached her.

Zenith Prismagna: "You lost Cheatwood!" Prismagna said as Kaitlyn got on her feet.

Kaitlyn: "This isn't over you bastard! I'll be back. And when I'll do, I'll be sure to kill you." Kaitlyn said as she and Slash vanished in a red light.

Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven approached Zenith Prismagna, who reverted back to Ben and Dustin.

Kristoff: "That really was something." Kristoff said.

Anna: "You guys alright?" Anna asked us.

Dustin: "Yeah. We are." Dustin said.

Ben: "What about you guys?" Ben asked as everyone approached.

Julie: "We're alright." Julie said as Zed ran up to me and licked my face.

Dustin: "Heheh. I'm glad you're okay to Zed." Dustin said as he rubbed Zed's rad.

Nega Dustin: "We better get going. The sooner we get to Kristoff's friends, the better." Nega Dustin said as they went on the way.

Natandra: "That was an unexpected turn of events." Natandra said in shock.

Lucedis: "Yes. But for now, we must focus on the task." Lucedis said as Natandra and Manabus walked off.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to add the Antitrix from the reboot series, but I didn't want it exactly like it is the reboot. Also, I figured I give Kaitlyn spliced up aliens as Kevin's aliens in the reboot were fusions, somehow.

Anyways, I will see y'all next time.


	16. Matchmaker matchmaker

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Dustin 10 Classical Adventure.**

**Stories Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, A Bug's Life, Dumbo, Lady and the Tramp, Fox and the Hound, Cinderella, Mulan, 101 Dalmatians, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Hercules, The Rescuers, Brother Bear, Hocus Pocus, Wreck-it-Ralph, The Great Mouse Detective, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Black Cauldron, Zootopia, Bambi and Frozen.**

**Non-Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda, Quest for Camelot, Ice Age, The Pebble and the Penguin, Despicable Me, Cats Don't Dance, The Iron Giant, All Dogs go to Heaven, The Princess Bride and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998)**

**I might add a few more but no more after that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non-Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

"**Megaphone**"

_Telepathic communication_

**Flashback**'

* * *

**Matchmaker matchmaker**

* * *

**No POV**

We were heading to Kristoff's friends, the love experts.

Julie: "So Kristoff. You sure your friends can help fix this?" Julie asked Kristoff.

Kristoff: "Uh-huh. Don't worry, they'll be able to fix this." Kristoff reassured.

Anna: "How do you know?" Anna asked.

Kristoff: "Because I've seen them do it before." Kristoff said.

Olaf: "I like to consider myself a love expert." Olaf said, making Ben chuckle.

Anna: "Hey Dustin. Earlier this monster women mentioned something about the Lucedis. Whos is this Lucedis guy?" Anna asked.

Kristoff: "Plus, what is the Dark Ten?" Kristoff asked Dustin.

Dustin: "Well…" Dustin stammered but luckily Trixie appeared from the Ultimatrix.

Trixie: "All we know about them is that their a evil demonic group. Also, what they're looking for is something called the ten lights. But so far, we don't know what that is." Trixie said.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**In Elsa's ice palace**

Elsa was pacing around looking distraught and talking to herself

Elsa: "Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel!" Elsa said when the ice cracks, Elsa looks around and notices ice spikes growing out of the castle walls

* * *

**Back with Dustin and friends**

**Dustin's POV**

As we make our way to Kristoff's friends, Olaf stares at The Northern Lights as he lies down on his back on Sven's back.

Olaf: "Look, Sven. The sky's awake." Olaf said.

Anna then starts to shiver.

Kristoff: "Are you cold?" Kristoff asked.

Anna: "A little." Anna shivered.

Ben: "Allow me." Ben dialed up his Omnitrix and transformed into NRG. Then his metallic suit began to emit heat.

NRG: "Here. Stay close." Ben said as Anna stayed close to Ben.

Kristoff: "What do you call this guy?" Kristoff asked.

NRG: "NRG. Pronounced energy but spelled NRG." Ben said as Kristoff shrugged.

Anna: "What can he do?" Anna asked.

Dustin: "He comes from a species called Prypiatosian-B from the planet Prypiatos in the Andromeda Galaxy. To put it simply, he's a living, breathing nuclear reactor. And the suit he wears is basically worn to make him less hazardous, a containment suit really." I said as Anna seemed interested yet confused by my wording.

Ben: "He knows more about our alien forms than any of us do." Ben shrugged.

Kibbles: "It's true." Kibbles said.

We then notice the steam vents up ahead.

Kristoff: "Uh...uh...wait. Uh...come here." Kristoff takes Ann to the steam vent and she holds out her hand to warm up. The rest of us did as well.

Anna: "Ooh." Anna sighed.

Dustin: "Aah. That really opens your pores." I said as we then

Kristoff: "So, uh...about my friends. Well, I say friends, they're more like family. Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven until they, you know, kind of took us in." Kristoff said.

Anna: "They did?" Anna asked.

Kristoff: "Yeah. I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate. And loud, very loud. They're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing, and heavy. Really, really heavy. Which you'll...but you know, you'll get it. They're fine. They mean well." Anna touches his arm to reassure him.

Anna: "Kristoff, they sound wonderful." Anna said.

Dustin: "Yeah, we got tons of friends exactly like that." I shrugged.

Kristoff: "Okay then." Kristoff then steps forward, turns to face us and opens his arm out. "Meet my family." Kristoff turns to the rocks and waves. "Hey, guys!" Olaf and Anna look at him like he's crazy, but me, Ben, Julie, Nega Dustin and Kibbles knew what these "rocks" actually we're. Zed went to sniff one of them.

Anna: "They're rocks."

Kristoff: "You are a sight for sore eyes." Anna and Olaf watch him looking dumbfounded; whispering to Anna as they watch Kristoff.

Olaf: "He's crazy." we watch Kristoff kneeling down in front of one of the rocks.

Kristoff: "Hey, woh. I didn't even recognize you. You've lost so much weight." Kristoff said

Dustin: "Don't be deceived by appearances." I said, confusing Anna.

Nega Dustin: "Not everything is as it seems." Nega Dustin looks towards Anna. "You'll see what I mean very shortly. Trust me." Nega Dustin said.

Olaf: "I'll distract them while you run." Olaf steps forward and waves at the rocks. "Hi, Sven's family!" Olag said, tapping one of the rocks. "It's nice to meet you! Because I love, Anna, I insist you run." Olaf whispered to Anna before looking back at the rock. "I understand you're love experts! Wooh. Why aren't you running?" Olaf whispered.

Anna: "Uh...okay. Well, I'm gonna go." Anna said as she turns to leave.

Kristoff: "No, no, no! Anna, wait!" Kristoff said when ssuddenly the rocks start rolling.

Dustin: "And there it is." I said with a smirk.

Anna: "Kristoff!" the rocks roll towards Kristoff and unroll revealing themselves as the trolls]

Bulda: "Kristoff's home!" the trolls jump around with excitement shouting Kristoff's name and Olaf starts to join in"

Olaf: "Kristoff's home! Wait. Kristoff?" Olaf asked one of the trolls, then one of the trolls grabs Kristoff's hand and yanks him down.

Dustin: "And you said he was crazy." I said to Olaf.

Troll #1: "Ah, let me look at you." another troll lifts up his jacket.

Troll #2: "Take off your clothes! I'll wash them..."

Kristoff: "No! I'm...I'm gonna keep my clothes on. Look, it's great to see you all, but where is Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff asked.

Kid Troll #1: "He's napping. But look, I grew a mushroom." The troll kid turns and shows the mushroom growing on his back, then another kid troll steps forward

Kid Troll #2: "I earned my fire crystal."

Troll #3: "I passed a kidney stone." an adult troll said, holding a small stone in his hand

Julie: "Ouch." Julie muttered.

Kid Troll #3: "Kristoff, pick me up!" The kid troll jumps up on Kristoff's arm.

Kristoff: "You're getting big. Good for you." Another kid troll jumps on his back. Anna watches the trolls in confusion.

Anna: "Trolls? They're trolls." suddenly there's silence and all the trolls turn to look at Anna

Bulda: "He's brought a girl!" the trolls cheered.

All Trolls: "A girl!" the trolls pick Anna up by her feet and rolls her down and throw her into Kristoff's arms.

Dustin: "As well as some guests. It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said as the others welcomed me and my friends.

Anna: "What's going on?" Anna asked

Kristoff: "I've learned to just roll with it." Kristoff said as he puts Anna down on her feet and immediately Bulda pulls her forward and starts examining her face.

Bulda: "Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes. She'll do nicely for our Kristoff." Bulda said, surprising Anna.

Anna: "Wait, wait, wait! Oh. Um...no." Anna said as Kristoff looks embarrassed.

Kristoff: "You've got the wrong idea." Kriatfoff said.

Ben, Nega Dustin and Dustin: "Matchmaker, matchmaker make me a match. Find me a find, catch me a catch." Me, Ben, and Nega Dustin said while snickering.

**(AN: Couldn't help my self. Anybody who gets that reference, I salute you)**

Anna: "Not helping." Anna growled towards us.

Julie: "Seriously boys? A Miss Doubtfire reference?" Julie whispered to us.

Bulda: "What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?"

Bulda: Is it the clumpy way he walks?

Kristoff: "What?"

Troll #1: Or the grumpy way he talks?

Anna: "Oh, no."

Troll #2: Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?

Kristoff: "Hey!"

Troll #3: And though we know he washes well he always ends up sorta smelly.

Bulda and Troll #1: But you'll never meet a fella who's as sensitive and sweet.

Anna: "That's nice. But..."

Bulda and Troll#1: So he's a bit of a fixer upper. So he's got a few flaws.

Troll #4: Like his peculiar brain, dear.

Troll #5: His thing for the reindeer.

Troll #4 and Troll #5: That's a little outside of nature's laws.

Kristoff: "This is not about me!"

All Trolls: So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but this we're certain of. You can fix this fixer upper up with a little bit of love.

Anna: "Um..."

Kristoff: "Can we please just stop talking about this? We've got a real, actual problem here."

Bulda: I'll say. So tell me dear, is it the way that he runs scared?

Troll #5: Or that he's socially impaired?

Kid Troll #3: Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?

Dustin: "Pfft!"

Anna: "I did not need to know that."

Troll #1: Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly blondness?

Anna and I laugh.

All Trolls: Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods? He's just a bit of a fixer upper. He's got a couple of' bugs.

Kristoff: "No, I don't!"

All Trolls: His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for healing hugs. So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but we know what to do. The way to fix up this fixer upper is to fix him up with you.

The girl trolls pulls Anna away and the boy trolls pull Kristoff away in the opposite direction.

Kristoff: "Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Enough! She's engaged to someone else. Okay?!"

Ben: "Although she only met the dude." Ben muttered to us, making Anna glare at him.

the trolls stare at him, blink and then they huddle together.

Boy Troll #1: So she's a bit of a fixer upper.

Boy Troll #2: That's a minor thing.

Boy Troll #3: Her quote "engagement" is a flex arrangement.

Kid Troll: And by the way, I don't see no ring.

All Boy Trolls: So she's a bit of a fixer upper, her brain's a bit betwixt. Get the fiancé out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed!

Kristoff puts his face in his hands in frustration as the girls trolls continue to sing to Anna.

Bulda: We aren't saying you can change him cause people don't really change. We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange. People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed. But throw a little love their way...

All Girl Trolls: Throw a little love their way and you'll bring out their best! True love brings out the best!

The trolls put on Anna and Kristoff cloaks and crowns made out of leaves, wood and stones

All Trolls: Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, that's what it's all about.

Boy Troll: Father

Girl Troll: Sister.

Kid Troll: Brother!

All Trolls: We need each other to raise us up and round us out. Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, but when push comes to shove. they push Anna and Kristoff closer together

Olaf: The only fixer upper fixer that can fix a fixer upper is...

Dustin: "Try saying that three times fast." I muttered to he others.

All Trolls: True, true, true, true, love. Love, love, love, true love. True... a troll priest stands in front of Anna and Kristoff.

Troll Priest: "Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded..." the troll priest said.

Anna: "Wait, what?!" Anna interrupted

Troll Priest: "You're getting married." The troll priest said.

All Trolls: Love! Just then Anna collapses, Kristoff catches her

Kristoff: "Anna!" Kristoff said, holding Anna.

Dustin: "Oh God." I said as the rest of us ran towards her.

Kibbles: "Oh dear. It's getting worse." Kibbles said in worry.

Kristoff: "She's as cold as ice." Kristoff said as Grand Pappie rolls in.

Grand Pabbie: "There is strange magic here." Said the elder troll, obviously grand pabbie.

Kristoff: "Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff said.

Grand Pabbie: "Come, come. Bring her here to me." Kristoff helps Anna over to Grand Pabbie who takes her hands. "Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever." Grand Pabbie said, alarming us.

Anna: "What? No." Anna said.

Dustin: '_Dammit!_' I thought, knowing that there are little ears out here.

Kristoff: "But you can remove it, right?" Kristoff asked.

Grand Pabbie: "I cannot. I'm sorry, Kristoff. If it was her head that would be easy, but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Pabbie said.

Anna: "An act of true love?"

Bulda: "A true love's kiss, perhaps?" Bulda suggested.

Ben: "Maybe?" Ben asked.

Anna collapses again into Kristoff's arms and more of her hair turns white.

Kristoff: "Anna, we've got to get you back to Hans." Kristoff said to Anna.

Anna: "Hans." Anna said weakly.

Kristoff: "Pull us out, Sven." Kristoff said as he grabs one of Sven's antlers and he pulls them up onto his back.

Dustin: "Ship. If you don't mind buddy." I said to Ship as he transformed into a snowmobile, surprising the Trolls.

Dustin: "Olaf! Hop on!" I said as Olaf hopped onboard.

Olaf: "Let's go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?!" Olaf said, making Kibbles and Julie giggle.

Ben: "Oh dude." Ben face palmed.

* * *

**Almost done with the first story for this month.**

**Hope y'all like the story so far and as always, ill see yall next time.**


	17. Getting warmed up

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Dustin 10 Classical Adventure.**

**Stories Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, A Bug's Life, Dumbo, Lady and the Tramp, Fox and the Hound, Cinderella, Mulan, 101 Dalmatians, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Hercules, The Rescuers, Brother Bear, Hocus Pocus, Wreck-it-Ralph, The Great Mouse Detective, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Black Cauldron, Zootopia, Bambi and Frozen.**

**Non-Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda, Quest for Camelot, Ice Age, The Pebble and the Penguin, Despicable Me, Cats Don't Dance, The Iron Giant, All Dogs go to Heaven, The Princess Bride and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998)**

**I might add a few more but no more after that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non-Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

"**Megaphone**"

_Telepathic communication_

**Flashback**'

* * *

**Getting warmed up**

* * *

**No POV**

Hans and the men from Arendelle have found Elsa's ice palace; Hans turns to the men.

Hans: "We are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen. Do you understand?" Hans asked his troops.

Men: "Yes, sir."

Just as Hans approaches the ice staircase suddenly Marshmallow rises and slams his fists down and roars, Hans and the men draw their swords, Marshmallow throws the men aside including the Duke's two guards, just then they notice Elsa looking through the front door.

Duke's Guard #1: "The Queen." as Hans is fighting off Marshmallow he notices the Duke's guards running up into the castle after Elsa "Come on!" they notice Elsa running up to the top floor.

Duke's Guard #2: "Up there!"

Duke's Guard #1: "Come on!" they chase after her and trap her on the top floor] We got her! [they raise their crossbows

Elsa: "No! Please!" one of the Duke's guards shoots an arrow but Elsa manages to produce an ice shield top stop the arrow hitting her]

Duke's Guard #1: "Go round!" the two guards go round the shield and aim to shoot at her again

Elsa: "Stay away!" she throws ice at them to stop them

Duke's Guard #1: "Fire! Fire!" Elsa shoot more ice at the guard to stop him.

Duke's Guard #1: "Get her! Get her!"

Outside the castle Hans continues to fight off Marshmallow as he attacks them and after nearly being crushes Hans manages to use his sword to cut off one of Marshmallow's legs making him fall over the edge of the cliff. Inside the castle Elsa continues to defend herself against the Duke's guards using her powers, she manages to get one stuck to the wall with several icicles and as she's about to throw the other one off the balcony with her ice Hans and the rest of he men enter.

Hans: "Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Elsa snaps out of her rage, just then the guard stuck to the wall aims his crossbow her, but Hans quickly runs and holds the crossbow up just as he fires the arrow which then hits the ice chandelier overhead making it fall and nearly crushes Elsa, but she manages to run in time but is knocked down unconscious.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I woke up to find myself locked up in a tower in my castle, I notices the window and run towards it but I stopped by the chains on my hands, I strain to look out the window and notice Arendelle is completely frozen and covered in snow. I actually did this, and I was mortified with what I saw.

Elsa: "Oh, no. What have I done?" Just then, I hear Hans enter. "Why did you bring me here?"

Hans: "I couldn't just let them kill you." Hans said.

Elsa: "But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna." I said to Hans.

Hans: "Anna has not returned. If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer. Please." Hans said as I looked out the window.

Elsa: "Don't you see, I can't. You have to tell them to let me go." I said in distraught.

Hans: "I will do what I can." Hand turns and leaves.

I look down at my shackled hands and see the shackles begin to freeze over.

* * *

**Dustin's POV**

Kristoff holds onto Anna as Sven rushes to get them back to Arendelle with Olaf gliding on the snow next to us. Anna shivers in his arms Kristoff puts his hat on her head]

Kristoff: "Just hang in there. Come on, buddy, faster!" Kristoff said to Sven. Zed looks to Anna, whimpering

Julie: "Don't worry girl. We'll fix this." Julie said, patting Zed.

Dustin: "Come here." I said, hugging Zed for comfort. We go down the hill towards Arendelle Olaf looses control as he slides down the hill.

Olaf: "I'll meet you guys at the castle!" Olaf

Kristoff: "Stay out of sight, Olaf!" Kristoff said as we ride into Arendelle

Olaf: "I will!" Olaf slides off into the village streets and we hear a woman scream as she notices him "Hello!"

Townswoman: "It's alive!"

Dustin: "Oh boy." I said with a face palm.

The guards notice us Kristoff and Anna riding towards the castle on Sven.

Guard: "It's Princess Anna!" they stop outside the castle gates, Kristoff jumps off Sven with Anna in his arms, she shivers as he walks towards the door. Ship turns back to his normal blob self as we walked beside Kristoff.

Anna: "Are you go-gonna be okay?"

Kristoff: "Don't worry about me." the castle gates open, Gerda, Kai and another maid rush to help Anna

Gerda: "Anna! Oh, you had us worried sick."

Kai: "My Lady." they take Anna from his arms and helps her walk through the castle gates]

Kristoff: "Get her warm and find Prince Hans, immediately."

Kai: "We will. Thank you."

Dustin: "Anna, were going with you." I said to Anna, who nodded.

Gerda: "I'm sorry young man but…" Gerda said, but Anna interrupted.

Anna: "It's okay. There with me." Anna said, while shivering.

Kai: "If you say so." Kai said as I look back at Kristoff.

Kristoff: "Make sure she's safe!" Kristoff said to me.

Dustin: "We will." I nodded as walk Anna towards the castle she looks at him before the castle gates shut, Kristoff stands there for a moment looking with worry, finally he turns and walks off

Inside the castle Hans meets with some of the dignitaries.

Hans: "I'm going back out to look for Princess Anna." Hand said.

French Dignitary: "You cannot risk going out there again." The French Dignitary advised.

Hans: "If anything happens to her..."

Spanish Dignitary: "If anything happens to the Princess, you are all Arendelle has left." Just then Kai and Gerda bring Anna into the room.

Kai: "He's in here. Prince Hans." Kai said as we Hans rushes over to Anna.

Hans: "Anna!" Hans takes her into his arms

Hans: "You're so cold."

Anna: "Hans, you have to kiss me."

Hans: "What?"

Anna: "Now! Now!"

Hans: "Woh. Slow down."

Gerda: "We'll give you two some privacy." Gerda said as we all left Hand and Anna alone, although me and my friends were hesitant at first. Once we left, Feed showed us the Guest room.

Nega Dustin: "Thank you Madame." Nega Dustin thanked Gerda with a bow. Once we were left alone, we began to talk about the situation.

Dustin: "Well. Do you suppose we should find Elsa?" I asked the others.

Ben: "Yep. She's in the dungeon. But the question is where to find it." Ben said as suddenly more icy monster women appeared.

Dustin: "Oh come on! You freaking kidding me?" I asked when suddenly, they each placed a cloth on our mouths, we suddenly felt dizzy and lost consciousness.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

Hans: "What happened out there?" Hans asked me.

Anna: "Elsa struck me with her powers." I said.

Hans: "You said she'd never hurt you." Hand said, surprised.

Anna: "I was wrong." I said, doubling over in pain.

Hans: "Anna?" Hans picks me up and sets me down on the couch nearby, then he sits next to me as I lie on the couch.

Anna: "She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me."

Hans: "A true love's kiss." He strokes my face gently then leans in to kiss me but then stops. "Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you." Hans said, surprising me.

Anna: "What?" Hans gets up and walks towards the window. "You said you did. "Hans closes the curtains.

Hans: "As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere." Hand said, confusing me.

Anna: "But...what are you talking about?" Hans puts out the candles, and I suddenly hear a deep, gutteral chuckle. Then a black mass of fog appears and from it appeared not one but two figres.

One appeared to be a pale skinned woman with long black hair, glowing blue eyes and wearing a white…dress for lack of a better terms.

But the other was nothing human. It was more like a humanoid beast with grey, shaggy fur, an elongated right arm, a long tail, a head resembling a deer's skull and large antlers.

Hand: "Meet my two co-workers. Manabus and Natandra." Hand introduced to me.

Natandra: "You see, as heir, Elsa was preferable, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her. But you..."

Manabus: "You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry Hans, just like that." Manabus chuckled

Hans: "I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa." Hans said as Natandra puts out the fire with a wave of her hand.

Anna: "No, stop." I pleased.

Hans: "But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her." Hans said.

Anna: "Please." I begged.

Manabus: "Admittedly, Hogan and his pathetic posse was right about one thing. You don't just accept a marriage proposal to some stranger. Even toddlers know that." Manabus chuckled. What he said jogged my memory on something.

Anna: "Wait! You two are part of the Dark Ten! Aren't you?" I asked the two.

Natandra: "I see Hogan has told you about us. Yes, we are." Natandra snapped her fingers, summoning more of hose icy women we faced earlier.

Natandra: "Keep a sharp eye on this one. Nobody goes in or out. Understand?" Natandra asked the monster women.

Minter women: "Hai Natandra-sama."

Hans: "All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer." Hans said.

Anna: "You're no match for Elsa." I said as Manabus grabbed me with his large right hand as He drags me towards Hans.

Hans: "No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction." Hans said as he, Manabus and Natandra walk towards the door.

Manabus: "But first, we should check on our "guets"." Manabus said, as I then remembered Dustin and he others.

Anna: "Wait. You mean Dustin, Ben, Julie, Nega Dustin and Kibbles?" I asked as the three chuckled.

Manabus: "Correct you are, big red!" Manabus chuckled.

Anna: "You won't get away with this." As Hans, opens the door, they turn to look at me.

Hans: "Oh, we already have." Three leave and lock the door, I in to the door and tried to open it, but failed.

Anna: "Please, somebody help. I said when suddenly the rest of my hair turns white and I collapses on the floor leaning next to the door. "Please. Please!"

* * *

**Dustin's POV**

I wake up, feeling a little woozy. Once my vision adjusts, I find myself chained up. I then look to see my friends were chained up as well, as they were starting to regain consciousness.

Manabus: "Well, good morning sleeping beauty." Manabus' voice said a bit sarcastically. I look towards Manabus, Natandra and Prince Hans.

Natandra: "Have a nice little rest?" Natandra asked sarcastically.

Ben: "Yeah. Slept like a bear." Ben replied back, equally sarcastic. I then look at Hand woth a scowl.

Hans: "So, you're the little nuisances Manabus and Natandra have informed me about." Hans said as he approached me.

Dustin: "Yeah. I knew you reeked of pure evil!" I said with a growl.

Hans: "Feisty, aren't you?" Hans said as a mass of black dog appeared and out from it was Lucedis. We saw he now had a black eye patch with a red decagram on it.

Ben: "Oh great! If it isn't the top dog?" Ben said with a growl.

Lucedis: "Nice to see your runts again too." Lucedis said as he then looks towards me. He had an apple and a knife in hand, peeling the Apple's sin and taking a bite.

Lucedis: "To think that we'd found one of the ten lights here. I must say I was quite surprised." Lucedis said as he took a bite from the apple.

Julie: "Again with the "ten lights"! What exactly are those?! I'm sick of the cryptic messages!" Julie groaned.

Natandra: "I suppose an explanation is an order. But let me answer that with another question. Do you recall one of my minions saying to retrieve a certain red-haired girl?" Natandra said.

Dustin: "You mean Anna? Yeah. What does she…" said when suddenly, everything clicked. "Wait! Are you saying that Anna is one of these ten lights?" I asked in shock and confusion.

Manabus: "Bingo! We have a winner! Somebody give him a cigar, spank his ass and call him daddy!" Manabus said with pure sarcasm.

Lucedis: "You see, the Ten Lights are actually ten maidens with souls of pure light, so pure that not even a shred of darkness can penetrate them." Lucedis said as he finished his apple.

Hans: "And as you've guessed Hogan, Anna is one of those lights." Hans said, his smug grin never leaving his face.

Kibbles: "But what is the end goal here? What is it you plan to do with them once you gathered all ten?" Kibbles asked.

Lucedis: "You'll see soon enough my dear." Lucedis then makes the apple core disappear, but held the knife. "But don't thing I've forgotten about what you put me through, Hogan." Lucedis' growled at me.

Dustin: "You're still pissed off about me slicing your eye out? Well suck it up Long John Silver!" I said as Lucedis got really mad and plunged the knife into my leg.

Dustin: "**AAAAAAAAAAH! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!**" I creamed in pure agony.

Kibbles: "**DUSTIN!**" Kibbles shouted in terror.

Lucedis: "My patience is thin as it boy! Do **NOT** piss me off even further!" Lucedis growled in rage.

Dustin: "Oh go to hell you stupid, ugly, one-eyed fuck!" I growled as Manabus launched his fist to punch me, sending me crashing towards the wall.

Kibbles: "**PLEASE! STOP!**" Kibbles yelled in tears.

Ben: "Dude! You alright?" Ben asked me.

Dustin: "Yeah! Freaking swell!" I coughed.

Lucedis: "As much as I would love to kill you fools, that will have to wait. Right now, we have a task to accomplish." Lucedis said as Manabus and Natandra snapped their fingers, summoning more of those icy monster women, along with something else.

The creatures resemble big muscular werewolves with deer skulls for helmets, long claws and glowing red eyes.

Manabus: "Make sure nobody goes in or out! Got it?"

Icy monster women: "Hai!" the icy monster women said while the werewolf creatures snarled in response.

Hans: "If you'll excuse us, we have a kingdom to claim." Hans said as the four walked out, leaving the monster women and werewolf creatures keeping watch.

* * *

**No POV**

There was a council meeting with all the dignitaries

Duke: "It's getting colder by the minute. If we don't do something soon we'll all freeze to death." The Duke said when suddenly Hans enters the room.

Hans: "Prince Hans. Princess Anna is...dead." Hans said, pretending to look distraught.

Spanish Dignitary: "What...?" the men help Hans to a chair.

Duke: "What happened to her?" The Duke asked.

Hans: "She was killed by Queen Elsa." Hans said, shocking everyone.

Duke: "No! Her own sister." The Duke said, solemnly.

Hans: "At least we got to say our marriage vows...before she died in my arms." Hans said, acing all upset. Oh, if only they knew.

Duke: "There can be no doubt now, Queen Elsa is a monster and we are all in grave danger." The Duke declared.

Spanish Dignitary: Prince Hans, Arendelle looks to you." The Spanish Dignitary said.

Hans:" With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason and sentence her to death." Hans said.

* * *

**Dustin's POV**

I was pulling the knife out of my leg, I gasped in pain, but I nutted up and pulled it out.

Kibbles: "Heal!" Kibbles said, casting a healing spell on me.

Icy Monster woman #1: "Don't even bother trying to escape boy. Your Ultimatrix and Ben's Omnitrix have been frozen, presenting you two to access any transformation you desire." One icy monster woman said.

Sparky: "Think again!" Sparky's voice said as suddenly a bus flash appeared, and he Zed and Ship were present. Sparky snapped his fingers, and sure enough, each icy monster girl and werewolf beast were zapped with a blue spark before disintegrating into black fog. He snapped his fingers againa and the chains around me and the others were undone.

Ben: "Thanks for that dude." Ben said. Zed ran to Ben and licked his face.

Julie: "Ship! Come here sweetie!" Julie said elated as Ship hopped into her arms.

Sparky: "While I'm bailing you guys, Fenika, Kevin and Gwen are bailing out Anna while Bella, Erena and Emille are assisting Elsa." Sparky said.

Kibbles: "How did you even find out we were here?" Kibbles asked Sparky.

Sparky: "Hello? Multiverser?" Sparky said, making her realize her dumb question.

Kibbles: "Oh. Right." Kibbles said.

Sparky: "Alright! Let's get grooving!" Fenika said as we made a way to the door.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I was still inside her cell, I notices ice taking over the walls, I tried to pull her arms out of the shackles when I hear the guards outside.

Guard #1: "Hurry Up! She's dangerous. Move quickly."

Guard #2: "Be careful."

Suddenly, a wall of purple energy appeared on the door.

Guard #3: "It won't open!"

Elsa: "What in the… Did I do that?" I asked.

Bella: "Nope. It was me." I heard a feminine voice and looked to see three girls. One looked like more of a boy but I knew this was a girl, the second one had blonde hair in pig tails and blue eyes, and the third had straight blue hair with magenta eyes.

Emille: "Here! Let me help!" the blue haired girl said when suddenly, she conjured a scythe and cut the chains.

Elsa: "Thanks. Who are you?" I asked to the three girls.

Bella: "The names Bella. The blonde here is Emille and he Blue haired girl is Emille." The girl named Bella introduced.

Erena: "We're here to bust you out of here." Erena said.

Elsa: "How do you plan to do that?" I asked when suddenly, Bella turned into what looked like a gigantic, humanoid lizard with dark purple skin, purple eyes and a lighter purple front.

Humangoisaur: "Allow me!" Bella said in a deep, masculine voice when she faced the wall, pulled an arm back and with all her might, punched a massive hole into the wall.

Guard #4: What was that?" The guards asked. As soon as we left, the purple wall faded, the ice takes over the cell the guards break open the cell door, Hans pushes passed the guards to enter and they see we have escaped by using.

* * *

**No POV**

Kristoff and Sven, looking sad and forlorn, head back to the mountain, Sven stops, looks back then runs past Kristoff to stops in front of him and grunt]

Kristoff: "What is it, buddy?" Kristoff asked, but Sven nudges Kristoff with his antlers "Hey, watch it. What's wrong with you?" Sven does a couple loud grunts

Kristoff: "I don't understand you when you talk like that." as Kristoff goes to walk on suddenly Sven lifts him off the ground with his antlers.

Kristoff: "Ah! Stop it! Put me down!" Sven dumps Kristoff to the ground and does another grunt "No, Sven! We're not going back! She's with her true love." Sven then makes a face as if to say "no, she isn't"; just then the wind picks up, Kristoff looks back

Kristoff: "What the..." he sees a blizzard forming over Arendelle "Anna!"

Karen: "If you want to save her, you have to go back there." Kristoff heard a feminine voice, and turns to see Karen and Taiyou.

Kristoff: "Who are you?" Kristoff asked.

Karen: "I'm Karen. And this is my husband Taiyou. We're Dustin's parents." Karen said when Charmcaster and Marshmallow walked towards them.

Charmcaster: "And you're not going out there without backup." Charmcasters said as Marshmallow nodded.

Kristoff: "Gah! Why is he…" Kristoff said, but Charmcaster raised a hand.

Charmcaster: "Don't worry! This big guy is with us. Now get out there and save Arendelle."

Kristoff nodded and hops on Sven and rushes back towards Arendelle.

Kristoff: "Come on! Come on, boy!" Kristoff said as Sven runs down, Charmcaster, Marshmallow, Taiyou and Karen follow shortly after.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

I was lying on the floor shivering with cold, I then see ice forming on the ceiling then the door handles jiggle as someone tries to open them.

Icy Woman #1: "Whoever it is, kill them!" The woman said to another.

Icy woman #2: "Hai!" The woman answers the door, only to be met with a man in a black robe.

Fenika: "Say hello to my little friends!" The man said as he had metal cylinders in each sleeve, blaring multiple rounds of red energy balls at the women, making them shriek before evaporating in black mist. I suddenly see Olaf taking the carrot out of the lock and putting it back on his face. He was also with a man with shoulder length black hair and a girl with red hair and green eyes.

They enter the room and notice me lying on the floor.

Olaf: "Anna! Oh, no."

Fenika: "We better warm her up." The man in the black robe said as Olaf quickly places more wood in the fireplace and accidentally throws one of his arms in there and he quickly retrieves his arm.

Then suddenly the black-haired boy turns into some fiery man.

He appeared to be a muscular magma-based man whose body is composed of a dark orange inner magma body covered by olive green rocks on his torso, which turn dark red upon reaching his kneecaps and lower legs and they also cover his hands in the form of fingerless gloves. His face is brown with a well-developed mandible and visible fangs, whereas his head has four dark orange and red spikes on top, in the style of a mohawk. His feet have a slight oval-like pattern with only two toes.

He then blasts a small stream of fire and lights up the fireplace before turning back to human form. But right now, I was worried about Olaf.

Anna: "Olaf? Olaf, get away from there." I said to Olaf, but he stands by the fire looking at it in awe.

Olaf: "Whoa! So this is heat. I love it." Olaf said as he leans closer and holds out his hands towards the fire when suddenly one of his hands catches fire.

Olaf: "Ooh! But don't touch it!" Olaf shakes the flame out and goes over to Anna and helps her to sit closer to the fire. "So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?"

Anna: "I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love." I said sadly.

Kevin: "Well next time, don't just accept an engagement from a random stranger." The black-haired man said, but he red-haired girl elbowed his side.

Gwen: "I'm Gwen by the way. This is Kevin, and the man in the black to is Fenika." Gwen introduced us.

Anna: "I'm Anna." I introduced myself.

Olaf: "But we ran all the way here?" Olaf said sadly.

Anna: "Please, Olaf, you can't stay here, you'll melt." I said to Olaf.

Olaf: "We're am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you." Olaf sits behind her to shield himself from the fire. "Do you happen to have any ideas?"

Anna: "I don't even know what love is." I said.

Kevin: "Seriously?" Kevin said, but Gwen elbowed his side again.

Olaf: "That's okay, I do. Love is putting someone else's needs before yours. Like, you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever." Olaf said as a realization comes over me.

Anna: "Kristoff loves me?" Olaf moves around to face her.

Fenika: "You got it sugar." Fenika said with a smirk.

Olaf: "Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?" The fire starts to melt his face and he pushes his nose back in.

Fenika: "Uh-oh." Fenika said in worry.

Anna: "Olaf, you're melting." I said in worry for Olaf.

Olaf: "Some people are worth melting for." Olaf said, making me smile.

Gwen: "Aww." Gwen said as Olaf's as his face starts to melt, he tries to hold it up.

Olaf: "Just maybe not right this second!" Suddenly the blizzard outside blows the windows open.

Olaf: "Don't worry, I've got it!" Olaf rushes over to the window and starts to close the windows. "We're going to get through... Suddenly he notices something. "Oh, wait. Hang on. I'm getting something." Olaf breaks an icicle off the window and uses it as a telescope. "It's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way."

Anna: "They...they are?"

Fenika: "And so the prince comea to rescue the fair maiden." Fenika said.

Olaf: "Wow, he's really moving fast. I guess I was wrong. I guess Kristoff doesn't love you enough to leave you behind."

Gwen: "No, you were right little guy." Gwen rubbed Olaf's head as I got up and Fenika conjured a portal.

Fenika: "Then what are we waiting for? Let's be a move on." Fenika said.

Olaf: "No, no, no, no, no. Anna needs to stay by the fire and keep warm." Ola said to Fenika, but I got up.

Anna: "I need to get to Kristoff."

Olaf: "Why?" Olaf asked, but he suddenly looks excited as he realizes why. "Oh, I know why! There's your act of true love right there! Riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent reindeer king!" Olaf said, making Kevin laugh at that.

Fenika: "Then we better get going." Fenika said when suddenly we see icicles forming on the ceiling, they rush out of the room and out the portal.

* * *

**With Lucedis, Natandra and Manabus**

**No POV**

Lucedis: "That makes one light down, only nine more to go." Lucedis chuckled as Hans and one of Natandras minions entered.

Natandra: "Hans. I trust that Elsa has been disposed of?" Natandra said, as Hans looked nervous.

Hans: "Well, about that, we have a bit of a problem." Hans said.

Manabus: "What do you mean "we have a bit of a problem"?" Manabus said, hoping there was some good news.

Hans: "Uh... well…" Hans stammered, but the ice monster woman answered.

Icy monster woman: "Sadly, they escaped." The woman said as Lucedis, Natandra and Manabus were wide eyed, but Manabus quickly got angry.

Manabus: "**WHAT!?**" Manabus roared in pure anger as he approached the two, who held each other in fear.

Lucedis: "How the hell did they…" Lucedis asked, but then came to realization. "That boy Sparky and his comrades. No doubt they had a hand in this."

Manabus: "They really know how to our buttons, don't they?" Manabus growled.

Natandra: "Then we better get out there!" Natandra said as they were all wrapped in a black fog.

* * *

**With Dustin and company**

**Dustin's POV**

We were out on the frozen fjords, looking for Anna, Elsa and everyone else.

Dustin: "Jesus! The winds really kicking!" Dustin yelled out. We then notice, Kristoff, Sven, Charmcaster, My mon and Dad and surprisingly, Marshmallow too.

Kristoff: "Come on, buddy, faster!" Kristoff said.

Dustin: "Kristoff!" I called out, Sven stopped and hey noticed us.

Karen: "My baby." Mom said a she and Dad went to hug me.

Dustin: "Mom! Pop!" I said happily as we embraced.

Kristoff: "Dustin. You know where Anna is?" Kristoff asked.

Dustin: No. But I think I know how we can find her." I said as I Transformed into Wildmutt. I then sniffed the air, and luckily I caught Anna's scent. I went in after it.

Ben: "This way, c'mon!" Ben said, following.

* * *

**With Anna**

**No POV**

Anna: "Kristoff!" as they start walking the blizzard blows Olaf's body apart, he shouts as he goes swirling off.

Olaf: "Keep going!" Anna struggles through the blizzard.

Anna: "Kristoff!" Anna called out.

Gwen: "Ben! Dustin!" Gwen called out.

As Anna struggles to walk through the blizzard she looks down at her hands and notices her fingers start frosting over

Anna: "No."

Fenika: "Crap! We better hurry!" Fenika said as the group struggled on.

* * *

**With Dustin and Company**

They race ahead one of the frozen ships falls to the side causing a massive crack in the ice which causes Nega Dustin to levitate everyone to the other side.

Ben: "Hopefully were not too late."

* * *

**With Elsa**

Elsa was walking with Bela, Erena and Emille when Hans appeared.

Hans: "Elsa! You can't run from this!" Elsa turns to face him.

Elsa: "Just take care of my sister." Elsa

Hans: Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart.

Elsa: "No."

Emille: "You liar!" Emille went to charge at him, but Manabus slammed his hand in front of her.

Bella: "Oh great!" Bella said as more of Manabus' wereqolf minions appeared.

Hans: "I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white." Elsa suddenly realizes what she's done. "Your sister is dead...because of you."

Elsa: "No."

Totally distraught, Elsa turns and falls to her knees, instantly the blizzard stops.

* * *

**With Dustin and friends**

**Dustin's POV**

As the blizzard has stopped Anna, now hardly able to move, sees us walking towards her across the fjord.

Dustin: "Oh God!" I said back in human form.

Anna: "Kristoff?"

Kristoff: "Anna!" Kristoff rushes towards her, Anna goes to move towards him when she hears something, she look to the side to see Hans has raised his sword ready to kill Elsa, who's on her knees weeping. Bella, Emille and Erena were too busy with the werewolf like beasts to interfere.

Anna: "Elsa?" conflicted she watches as Kristoff runs towards her, she turns to go save Elsa and throws herself in front of Elsa just as Hans is about to strike with his sword. "No!" suddenly Anna's whole body freezes to solid ice, and as the sword hits her the force of it sends Hans flying back.

Dustin: "No!" I said, wide eyed.

Kibbles: "Oh God!" Kibbles said, embracing me and sobbing.

Elsa: "Anna!" Elsa rises and stands in front Anna's frozen body. "Oh, Anna. No..no, please, no." she touches Anna's face and begins to weep, she then hugs Anna as she cries, just then both Olaf and Kristoff have reached them from opposite ends of the fjords.

I look towards Hans, who recovered from the force.

Dustin: "You! **YOU GODDAMN SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!**" I roared in pure anger and charged at him, but Manabus then punched me away.

Olaf: "Dustin!" Olaf shouted in worry.

Lucedis: "Oh dear. It seems the poor dear couldn't be saved." Lucedis chuckled as he, Natandra and Manabus appeared.

Natandra: "Alas, she is beyond saving."

Fenika: "Damn you!" Fenika roared in rage as Natandra conjured icy wind and blew Elsa away from Anna's Frozen form.

Olaf: "Elsa!" Olaf ran to Elsa.

Manabus: "Now then! Well be taking what we came for and be on our way!" Manabus said as he " his arm towards Anna.

Elsa and Kristoff: "**ANNA!**" The two yelled, but as soon as Manabus' hand was inhes away from grabbing her, he felt an intense electrical shock. Manabus roared in agony, but the shock also affected Lucedis and Natandra as well.

Lucedis and Natandra: "**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**"

Manabus: "**GAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL!?**" Manabus roared as he, Lucedis and Natandra convolaed on the ground.

Lucedis: "**WHAT MANNER OF TRICKERY IS THIS!?**" Lucedis said in agony.

Sparky: "That is a Taser Field Spell. Now any of you freak get close to her, you're in for a major shock. Something I placed on Anna while we were looking for her.

Lucedis: "**YOU WHAT!?**" Lucedis roared.

Fenika: "And it's not just her as well. We overheard your little plan. So, while you were but in Arendelle, we performed the same protection spell on each of the other lights you seek. Looks like you freak shows came all the way here for nothing." Fenika smirked.

Lucedis was not pleased with this, and neither were Manabus and Natandra.

Lucedis: "**GGGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Lucedis yelled at the top of his lungs, so loud that it sent all of us back a few feet. Lucedis then looks at me with sheer anger. He flew towards me and launches a flurry of punches.

Lucedis: "**YOU AND YOU'RE LACKEYS HAVE BEEN A THORN IN MY SIDE FOR FAR TOO LONG!**" Lucedis grabbed me by the collar and threw me towards a nearby ship.

Kibbles: "**DUSTIN!**" Kibbles shouted.

Manabus the grabbed me and slammed me on the ground numerous times before throwing me. Natandra then launches a barrage of little ice shards at me.

Dustin: "**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**"

Erena and Emille: "**ONII-CHAN!**" The two rushed in to save me, but Manabus launches his arm at them, only for it to be deflected by Ben as Diamondhead.

I collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily and seeping blood as Hans pinned me down and lends his sword to Lucedis.

Lucedis: "Time to finish you! **ONCE AND FOR ALL!**" Lucedia readied the sword and prepared to strike.

Karen: "**NO!**" Mom shouted as Elsa thought fast and fired an icy Spike towards him, impaling his chest while also launching him back.

Manabus: "Lucedis!" Manabus shouted.

Sparky: "Curaga!" Sparky cared a healing spell on me, healing my wounds. I transformed into Big Chill and phased through the ground and reappeared before turning back to normal.

Lucedis gets back up on his feet and removes the ice Spike from his chest, he hole closing as he breathed in anger.

Lucedis: "I had enough of this popsicle stand!" Lucedis roared in anger.

Manabus: "How about a little parting gift!" Manabus said as he and Natandra conjured a black mass of fog, about as big as Humongousaur.

Suddenly, we hear what sounds like a beastly roar. From the fog, not one, but two large figures appeared.

One resembled an armored man-turned-beast creature dressed in viking-style armor, wears a helmet with moose antlers, glowing blue eyes and wields a large mace.

The other one however resembled a towering, lanky woman that stands upright instead of crawling on all fours and shambles with deceivingly slow steps. In holds a saber in each hand.

Manabus: "Slaughter them! Leave no remains! Spill their blood all over the place." Manabus said before he, Lucedis, and Natandra disappeared in black fog.

The man beast then roared as it and the tall woman slowly walked towards us.

Hans: "I'll certainly enjoy this." Hans said as he hopped on the man beast's back.

Dustin: "Looks like it's either go big or go home!" Ben and I transformed into Humongousaur.

Humongousaur Dustin: "Ultimatrix! Access Gemplified Mode!"

Humongousaur Ben: "Omnitrix! Access Omni-Enhanced Mode!"

Omnitrox and Ultimatrix: "Accessing Gemplified/Omni-Enhanced Mode." Both me and Ben went through a different transformation.

I was encased in black crystal armor that resembled the helmet of Greymon, my back had a black shell with spikes, my forearms were donned a pair of pile bunkers and the tip of my tail had a ball with a sword like blade on top and two axe blades on the sides.

Ben however was encased in rocky armor. He had a helmet similar to Ultimate Humongousaur but had a blue energy horn, he had a blue energy saw blade on his back, resembling the fin of a Spinosaur, his fore-arms had rocky gauntlets that had three blades made of blue energy, and the tip of his take had a rocky ball with blue energy spikes.

(Enter Pontiff Sulyvahn - Dark Souls III OST)

Elsa: "Woh!" Elsa said in amazement.

Gemplified Humongousaur: "Marshmallow! We'll need your help big guy!" I called out to Marshmallow, who roared and went beside us.

Omni-Encanced Humongousaur: "Bring it on!" Me, Ben and Marshmallow charged at the two. Marshmallow and Ben had the man Beast, while I took on the giant woman.

Gemplified Humongousaur: "Eat this biatch!" I said, deliverng an uppercut at the woman, but she parried with her sabers.

Omni-Enhanced Humongousaur: "Here comes the wind up!" Ben said, punching the beast as Marshmallow flung Hans off of the man beast. The man beast roared, and charged at the two, but Ben thrusted his gauntlets blades Ito the man beast, killing it. It roared in agony before collapsing to the ground.

The tall woman noticed this and approached the body of her fallen comrade. She held her sabers up high before impaling them into the man beast's body. Once the blades met their target, a massive gust of wind pick up as we all held out ground. The winds suddenly stopped, revealing the giant woman encased in an icy blue Aura. Once she opened her eyes, try had a beastly aura in them.

Hans: "I'll finish you fools!" Hans charged at us, but Ben tea his tail.

Omni-Enhanced Humongousaur: "Batter up!" Ben shouted as he swung his tail at him, sending him flying up.

I ran towards the tall woman and thrusted my blades into the tall woman, impaling her. She let out a gnarly whale before shattering like glass.

(End Pontiff Sulyvahn – Dark Souls III OST)

Ben and I both turned to normal and noticed Elsa, embracing Anna, sobbing her eyes out. I started to get really emotional and just pinched the icy ground.

Dustin: "Dammit!" I swore as I punched the ground, sobbing as well.

But then suddenly, Anna began to thaw out. We noticed this.

Ben: "Woh."

Dustin: "Well I'll be." I said, wiping my tears. Anna was completely frozen. Elsa finally noticed.

Elsa: "Anna?" they hug each other and hold on to each other tightly.

Anna: "Oh, Elsa."

Emille and Erena: "**WHOOHOO!**" Both Erena and Emille cheered.

Elsa: "You sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa asked Anna.

Anna: "I love you." Olaf's face lights up as he realizes what saved Anna.

Erena, Emille, Karen, Gwen, Kibbles and Julie: "Aww."

Olaf: "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart."

Elsa: "Love will thaw..." she looks at Anna "Love. Of course." Elsa then looks at her hands]

Anna: "Elsa?" Anna asked.

Dustin: "She's finally figured it out.

Elsa: "Love." ElsaElsa raises her arms and suddenly the ice on the fjord starts to melt, beneath their feet the bow of a ship thaws and rises as they stand on it, the snow and ice across the kingdom melts bringing back the warm summer; to Elsa

Anna: "I knew you could do it."

Olaf: "Hands down, this is the best day of my life...and quite possibly the last." Olaf said, starting to melt.

Marshmallow: "Bye-bye." Marmallow said sadly, melting as well.

Sparky: "Hold on boys! I gotcha covered." Sparky said as he snapped his fingers, and both Marshmallow and Olaf had a personal snow cloud just for Olaf so he could enjoy summer without melting. We then heard what sounds like somebody screaming coming from above.

Olaf: "Ohh, my own flurry." Olaf giggled as Marshmallow smiled.

Dustin: "We might want back away a few feet." I suggested as a certain Prince of Southern Isles crashed landed on the boat. We slightly lightly winced at Hans's fall, but he truly did deserve it.

Hans gets up and Kristoff prepares to go over to fight him but Anna stops him, she walks over to Hans and he looks at her in confusion.

Dustin: "Here comes my favorite part." I muttered to the others.

Hans: "Anna? But she froze your heart." Hans asked confused.

Anna: "The only frozen heart around here is yours." Anna said as she turns from him but then suddenly turns back and punches him in the face making him fall overboard into the water.

Dustin and Ben: "Daaaammmmnn!" Ben and I said, making a Friday reference

Elsa comes over to Anna and they hug each other, over her shoulder, Anna looks at Kristoff smiling.

* * *

**Later**

**No POV**

Hans is thrown into one of the ships cells and locked in, on the deck the French Dignitary is talking with Kai.

French Dignitary: "I will return this scoundrel to his country. We shall see what his twelve big brothers think of his behavior." The French Dignitary said.

Kai: "Arendelle thanks you, my Lord."

Just then the Duke is being escorted by some guards onto the ship.

Duke: "This is unacceptable. I'm a victim of fear. I have been traumatized." The Duke said, then e holds his neck in pain. "Ow! My neck hurts! Is there a doctor that I could see? No?" he sees that no one is buying this act. "I demand to see the Queen!" The Duke said as Kai steps down behind him.

Kai: "Oh, I have a message from the Queen." Kai said as he reads from the scroll. "Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown." Kai said.

Duke: "Weselton! It's Weselton!" The guards drag him up onto the ship.

* * *

**With Dustin and friends**

**Dustin's POV**

Anna and I run through the crowd towards the village square pulling a blindfolded Kristoff behind her.

Anna: "Come on, come on, come on. Come on, come on, come on. Come on..." Anna said.

Kristoff: "Ow! Okay, okay. Here I come." suddenly he smacks straight into a pole "Ah! Pole!"

Anna: "Oops. Sorry."

Dustin: "Here. Let me help." I said as I drag him to a spot by the docks.

Anna: Okay. Okay. Here we are." Anna said as I remove the blind

Anna: "I owe you a sled." Anna said.

Kristoff: "Are you serious?" Kristoff.

Anna: "Yes!" Anna nodded.

Dustin: "And this bad boy here is the latest model too." I said as Sven poses in front of the sled.

Kristoff: "No. I-I can't accept this." Kristoff.

Anna: "You have to! No returns. No exchanges. Queen's orders. She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer." Anna said as Sven shows off the medal around his neck

Kristoff: "What? That's not a thing." Kristoff said.

Dustin: "Ice maker and deliverer? I actually like the sound of that."

Anna: "Oh, sure it is."

Dustin: "And checkout the cup holder."

Anna: "Do you like it?" Anna asked.

Kristoff: "Like it? I love it!" Kriatoff said and suddenly he sweeps her off her feet and spins her around.

Kriatoff: "I could kiss you!" Kristoffut then there's an awkward embarrassed silence and he puts her back on her feet] I could.

Dustin: "Bow chica wow wow." I muttered tk myself.

Kristoff: "I mean, I'd like to. I'd...may I? We me...I mean, may we? Wait, what?" Anna steps forward and kisses him on the cheek.

Anna: "We may." Kristoff smiles and kisses her.

Dustin: "I'll give y'all some privacy." I said walking and noticed Olaf.

Olaf runs excitedly through the village square with his little snow cloud following him above his head

Olaf: "Summer!" he notices some flowers. "Ooh. Hello." Olaf bends and takes a long sniff of the flowers pulling up some of the pollen up his nose which makes him sneeze and his carrot nose lands straight into Sven's mouth who puts it in his mouth, looking distraught at being noseless suddenly Sven stuffs the carrot back into Olaf's face, he laughs and hugs Sven. I then met up with the others, then notice Elsa, Anna and Kristoff approach me.

Anna: "Again, we like to thank you guys." Anna said, by I shrugged.

Dustin: "You're welcome. Saving people is what we do best." I said as Elsa pulled out a wodden box.

Elsa: "As thanks, we present you with these." Elsa said as she opened the box, revealing heart shaped pendants that were made of some clear crystal.

Dustin: "Elsa, that's generous of you, but we can't except these." I said bashfully.

Anna: "Oh come on, sure ya can. No…" Anna said but Ben interrupted.

Ben: "We get it, no returns, no exchanges." Ben said as I sighed, and we accepted the offer with Grace.

Julie: "They're pretty." Julie said.

Elsa: "Made of the finest and rarest crystal." Elsa said as a portal appeared.

Kevin: "Well, looks that's our cur to leave." Kevin said as Anna, Elsa and Ola hugged us, we shook hands with Kristoff, patted Sven in the head and even hugged Marshmallow.

Elsa: "We hope to see you again soon." Elsa waved.

Dustin: "We will. Eventually." I said as we got ready to leave.

Anna: "Goodbye" Anna waved.

Olaf: "We'll miss you guys." Olaf waved.

Kristoff: "See ya around."

Marshmallow: "Come back soon."

* * *

**At Bellwood**

We were at my house, finally feeling the warmth of my home.

Ben: "Ah! It's good to be back." Ben said.

Dustin: "Well said dude." I said as Kibbles went to the kitchen.

Kibbles: "Anybody want cocoa?" Kibbles asked.

Gwen: "One cup wouldn't hurt." Gwen said.

Charmcaster: "I'll help out." Charmcaster got up and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

**With the Dark Ten**

The Dark Ten were in the meeting room, discussing how everything they planned for went South in a big way.

Zuru: "You mean we have absolutely no way to get to any of he ten light?" Zuru asked, hoping this was not some joke.

Manabus: "That's exactly what I just said you multi-eyed shadow puppet!" Manabus growled angrily.

Agnita: "Great! Just great!" Agnita groaned.

Lucedis: "Now what are we supposed to do. Without any of the ten lights, our plans have been all for not!" Lucedis as Nyarlotep entered.

Nyarlotep: "Well, fortunately I may have found a perfect substitute." Nyarlotep said.

Arsulu: "What could possibly replace the ten light?" Arsulu as Nyarlotep held a small metallic and mineral crystal that is aquamarine in color.

Manabus: "A rock? A FREAKING ROCK?! THAT'S YOUR SOLUTION?!" Manabus yelled but Lucedis flew and grab it, he could sense immense power from it. And sure enough, the others felt it too.

Zuru: "Incredible." Zuru said in pure shock.

Agnita: "That power." Agnita muttered, just as shocked.

Lucedis: "Where did you get this?" Lucedis asked Nyarlotep.

Nyarlotep: "I found it somewhere on the outskirts of Arendelle. I sensed its power and it dragged me back here. What that is is an Energem." Nyarlotep advised.

Lodin: "Ener-what?" Lodin asked, confused.

Nyarlotep: "YLong ago, in time immemorial, the Energems were created. There are eleven in total. The ten regular ones were formed from pure good, but the eleventh is a dark one that was made from pure evil. This Energem came to be known as the Dark Energem and was separated from the others so as to prevent anyone from using it, as it had the power to render the others useless." Nyarlotep said, this information intrigued Lucedis.

Lucedis: "If you found this in Arendelle, then the others maybe in any of the world's in that duty old book." Lucedis smiled.

Natandra: "And if there is so much power in one of those Energems, then all ten we'll be very auitable for our cause." Natandra said.

Nyarlotep: "Yes. But we don't know where the others are. And finding them may take time." Nyarlotep said as Lucedis chuckled.

Lucedis: "Then let the hunt commence." Lucedis chuckled sinisterly.

* * *

Alright, one story for the month down, one more to go. The next one well be the 1998 animated film of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer.

The Energems are powerful gems used in Power Rangers Dino Charge. So, what does the Dark Ten have in mind for these? Only time will tell.

Hope y'all like this story so far and as always, I will see y'all next time.


	18. Reindeer Games

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Dustin 10 Classical Adventure.**

**Stories Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, A Bug's Life, Dumbo, Lady and the Tramp, Fox and the Hound, Cinderella, Mulan, 101 Dalmatians, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Hercules, The Rescuers, Brother Bear, Hocus Pocus, Wreck-it-Ralph, The Great Mouse Detective, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Black Cauldron, Zootopia, Bambi and Frozen.**

**Non-Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda, Quest for Camelot, Ice Age, The Pebble and the Penguin, Despicable Me, Cats Don't Dance, The Iron Giant, All Dogs go to Heaven, The Princess Bride and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998)**

**I might add a few more but no more after that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non-Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'Thinking'

"_Songs_"

"**YELLING**"

"**Megaphone**"

_Telepathic communication_

**Flashback**

* * *

**Reindeer Games**

* * *

**Bellwood**

It was morning on December 17. Me, Emille, Erena, Kibbles, Kevin, Julie, Ben, Gwen, Nega Dustin, and Charmcaster were at Ben's place.

Ovi was playing with Zed and Ship as we had cups of hot chocolate and I had the book in hand. So far nothing happened yet, thankfully. Ben's mom Sandra came up to the door.

Sandra: "I'm going to get some stuff for the Christmas dinner. Anybody need anything while I'm out?" Sandra asked us.

Dustin: "No thanks miss Sandra. I think we're ok." I said as Zed sat down.

Sandra: "If you say so. I'll be back in a few minutes." Sandra said as she walked out the door.

Ben turned on the TV and we turned on Animal Planet. I then noticed a story on all too familiar with.

Dustin: "Aw! No way!" I said, my inner child showing.

Erena: "What is it, Onii-chan?" Erena asked as I showed them the story in question. It was the 1998 version of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer.

Gwen: "No way! That story is in there?" Gwen beamed.

Charmcaster: "Oh that takes me back." Charmcaster said with nostalgia.

Kibbles: "I remember watching it on VHS every Christmas." Kibbles sighed.

Kevin: "I've never seen it." Kevin said, making us gasp.

Dustin: "What?" I said in shock.

Ben: "Dude! Have you been living under a rock?" Ben said.

Kevin: "I was on the streets as a kid dude!" Kevin said, surprised by the reaction he received.

Dustin: "Why, it's only the best Christmas movie ever! Well aside from How the Grinch Stole Christmas, the one with Jim Cary." I said, remembering the good memories of the film. Suddenly, the familiar blue mist appeared.

Kevin: "What?" Kevin said in shock.

Julie: "Not again!" Julie said as the mist envelopes all of us, including Zed, Ship and Ovi.

Dustin: "Here we go again!" I said as we all got sucked in the book.

* * *

The North Pole

We suddenly land on the snow, breaking our fall.

Dustin: "Man! We really need to work on our landing!" I groaned.

Ben: "That's a big painful duh!" Ben said as we got up. We noticed we were dressed in festive clothes, complete with Santa hats. Even Zed had a festive look as her Nemetrix collar had jingle bells instead of spikes.

We looked and noticed we landed near what is a racing track.

Dustin: "I suppose this must be the reindeer games." We got in the line and went to see the race.

Erena: "You think Rudolph will be in this?" Erena asked me.

Dustin: "Yeah. I've seen the movie, remember?" We took our seats and waited for the games to commence. We then heard trumpets playing.

Santa: "Once a year we hold these games to honor the mighty reindeer who draw my sleigh every Christmas Eve. May the fliers of tomorrow be discovered today. Ho ho ho hohoho. Let the games begin!" Santa said as the games are about to start.

Elf: "And now for the first went of opening day, the sleigh race." An elf at the microphone announced as the many reindeer with sleighs went to the starting lines.

Sure enough we saw a certain red nosed reindeer, Rudolph.

Dustin: "There he is." I said to the others.

Rudolph was walking when the reindeer beside him noticed something around his neck. The reindeer was his cousin Arrow.

Arrow: "You're wearing Zoey's pendant." Arrow said angrily.

Rudolph: "She just gave it to me for luck." Rudolph said.

Arrow: "And she's my doe. Understand." Arrow said.

Rudolph: "She's not a trophy and you shouldn't treat her like one."

Dustin: "Well said man." I muttered.

Referee: "On your mark, get set, and they're off." The referee said as he blew the whistle, signaling he race to start, the audience went wild.

Dustin: "Go Rudolph! Go!" I cheered.

Charmcaster: "Come on Rudolph!" Charmcaster cheered as the reindeer raced.

We then noticed Arrow bumped into one of the sleighs, knocking the reindeer off course.

Ovi: "Did you guys see that?" Ovi said wide eyes.

Kevin: "Why that little…" Kevin growled, but Gwen placed hand on his shoulder.

Doggle: "Arrows racing dirty." Doggle, the elf driving Rudolph's sleigh said.

Rudolph: "We can still beat him!" Rudolph said.

Arrow and Rudolph were neck and neck, meeting the finish line.

Blitzen: "Go Rudolph! Go!" Blitzen cheered.

Dustin: "Come on buddy! You got this in the bag!" I cheered.

Arrow struck another Leigh, knocking the other contestant out of commission.

Dustin: '_That rotten piece of venison!_' I thought in pure anger. Rudolph and Arrow were nearing he sleigh that was about to be picked up by three elves, but Rudolph managed to jump over it.

Blitzen: "Yes!" Blitzen said proudly.

Dustin: "I'd give that a ten out of ten!" I said with a grin. Arrow and Rudolph were again neck and neck as the race progressed.

Arrow: "Zoey's only nice to you because she feels sorry for you!" Arrow said, snarkily.

Erena: "Why that jerk!" Erena growled.

Ovi: "Oh! Let me at him! Let me at him!" Ovi yelled as Neha Dustin held him back with his psychic powers.

Rudolph: "That's not true!" Rudolph said.

Arrow: "Yes it is! She told me so!" Arrow said as Rudolph went angry and all of a sudden, his nose flashed, blinding Arrow. Now Rudolph was in the lead.

Dustin: "Yeah! Way to put that trash talker in his place!" I said as Rudolph was nearing the finish line.

Blitzen: "He did it! He did it!" Blitzen cheered as Rudolph went first place.

Elf: "Holy cow! Rudolph wins!" The elf said as the audience roared in applause. Many elves went to congratulate him and the elf commentator placed a wreath around his neck. But the referee blew the whistle and walked towards Rudolph.

Referee: "You're disqualified for illegal use of a glowing red nose!" The referee said.

Erena and Emille: "**EH!?**" Emille and Erena said in shock.

Kibbles: "Aw come on!" Kibbles said in anger.

Rudolph: "But.."

Elf: "You're banned from the rest of the games!" The referee said as he grabbed he wreath from

Elf commentator: "The judges have rule arrow winner by default." The elf said as the said as the referee placed the wreath on Arrows neck.

Ben: "Oh that's it dammit!" Ben telled as he ran out of his seat.

Kevin: "Ben!" Kevin called out.

Charmcaster: "We better stop him before he does something stupid." Charmcaster said as Emille teleported us.

Mrs. Clause: "Oh Santa. That's just not fair."

Santa: "The judges make the final decisions. Not us."

Zoey: "You cheated."

Arrow: "So what? I won and Santa's going to notice me!" Arrow said arrogantly.

Ben: "Oh really, Mr. big shot? How about I make you look presentable for your interview then?" Ben said, catching Arrow and Zoey's attention. Thankfully we teleported in front of Ben before he did something he might regret.

Gwen: "Ben! That's enough!" Gwen said.

Ben: "Out of the way guys!" Ben demanded.

Dustin: "Ben! Do I have to go Big Chill to cool you off?!" I said threateningly, and Ben calmed down. I then looked to arrow.

Dustin: "But the lady here is right on one thing, you did cheat!" I glared at Arrow.

Arrow: "And who are you?" Arrow asked rudely.

Dustin: "Name's Dustin Hogan. And head guys are my pals Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Erena, Emille, Kibbles, Nega Dustin, Ovi and Charmcaster." I said motioning I my friends.

Zoey: "You're no flier Arrow. Fliers are brave and they have character and true heart! Like Rudolph!" Zoey said angrily.

Kibbles: "Well said sister." Kibbles nodded.

Arrow: "But he has a red nose!" Arrow argued.

Dustin: "Maybe so! But Rudolph is twice the reindeer that a flea bitten scumbag like you will ever be!" I said angrily, making Arrow growl at me. "Yeah. Truth hurts, doesn't it?" I said with a glare.

Zoey: "You are so shallow!" Zoey said.

Arrow: "But Zoey..." Arrow said but Zoey cut him off.

Zoey: "I don't want to be you're doefriend anymore." Zoey said, making Arrow turn around.

Erena: "Good for you. You deserve much better than this jerk!" Erena patted Zoey's back.

Zoey: "You may already know my name, but I'm Zoey." Zoey said to us.

Dustin: "Pleasure to meet you Madame." I said with a bow, making Zoey giggle.

Zoey: "Quite the gentleman." Zoey giggled.

Emille: "It's just not fair! Rudolph should be the winner." Emille said a bit miffed.

Dustin: "There's nothing we can do sis." I said a bit sad that Rudolph was ridiculed.

Zoey: "Are you friends of Rudolph?" Zoey asked.

Gwen: "You can say we know him, just not personally." Gwen said as I noticed Rudolph walk away, sadly.

Dustin: "Well, we better go comfort the poor guy." I said as we went to walk away.

Zoey: "Can you tell him I'm sorry for what happened?" Zoey asked us.

Nega Dustin: "We'll be sure to pass on the message." Nega Dustin said as we walked towards Rudolph, and noticed Blitzen and the referee arguing.

Blitzen: "But you can't throw him out of the games!" Blitzen argued.

Referee: "Sorry, but the decision is final!" the referee said.

Ben: "Even though that four legged scumbag cheated his way into the top?" Ben said, catching Blitzen and the referee's attention.

Referee: "You youngsters best stay out of this." The referee said.

Dustin: "Listen here half-pint! That scoundrel Arrow cheated! We saw it ourselves! Rudolph didn't shine his nose intentionally!" I said to the referee.

Referee: "Oh yeah? Have any proof?" The elf said, making us go silent. "Didn't think so."

Blitzen: "But the nose problem wasn't his fault, he was born that way. That nose of his, was an accident." Blitzen said.

Dustin: "I swear you and the judges must have your heads so far up your butts." I growled angrily.

Referee: "Now see here pal! Unless you and your friends wanna get thrown out, I suggest you go back to your seats." The referee warned us.

Dustin: "Oh don't bother, we're leaving! After what happened, Rudolph probably needs somebody to talk to." I growled as we stormed off. We noticed Rudolph walk away with his head down.

Kibbles: "Oh, the poor thing." Kibbles said sadly.

Dustin: "Hey! Wait up!" I called to Rudolph, catching his attention. "We figured you needed someone to talk too." I said to Rudolph.

Rudolph: "Thanks. But why bother stocking around with a freak like me?" Rudolph asked us in sadness.

Erena: "You're not a freak. If anything, that nose of yours is actually quite Special." Erena said as she and Emille hugged Rudolph.

Rudolph: "Really?" Rudolph asked.

Gwen: "Honest to God." Gwen said as she ruffled his hair.

Dustin: "Plus, your friend Zoey wanted us to tell you how sorry she is about the mistrial at the race." I said to Rudolph.

Rudolph: "Really? Thanks. I'm Rudolph by the way." Rudolph introduced.

Dustin: "Names Dustin Hogan." I said.

Ben: "The names Ben. Ben Tennyson." Ben nodded.

Gwen: "I'm Ben's cousin, Gwen." Gwen said.

Charmcaster: "I'm Hope. But my friends call me Charmcaster.

Julie: "Im Julie Yamamoto. And this little cutie is Ship." Julie said as Ship hopped into Julie's ams.

Kevin: "Name's Kevin Kevin. And this sweetie is my dog Zed." Kevin said as Zed nuzzled Rudolph's leg.

Nega Dustin: "Salutations my cervine friend. My name is Nega Dustin." Nega Dustin bowed.

Erena: "I'm Erena Honjou. And this is my sister Emille." Erena said.

Emille: "Hi." Emille waved.

Ovi: "And I'm Ovi" Ovi greeted.

Rudolph: "Pleasure to meet you guys." Rudolph said, feeling a bit better.

Dustin: "Pleasure is all ours." I said patting his back.

* * *

**Finally. First chapter of the second story of the month down. Hopefully you guys enjoy this story so far and as always, I'll see y'all next time.**


	19. Stay Strong

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Dustin 10 Classical Adventure.**

**Stories Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, A Bug's Life, Dumbo, Lady and the Tramp, Fox and the Hound, Cinderella, Mulan, 101 Dalmatians, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Hercules, The Rescuers, Brother Bear, Hocus Pocus, Wreck-it-Ralph, The Great Mouse Detective, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Black Cauldron, Zootopia, Bambi and Frozen.**

**Non-Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda, Quest for Camelot, Ice Age, The Pebble and the Penguin, Despicable Me, Cats Don't Dance, The Iron Giant, All Dogs go to Heaven, The Princess Bride and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998)**

**I might add a few more but no more after that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non-Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

"**Megaphone**"

_Telepathic communication_

**Flashback**

* * *

**Stay Strong**

* * *

**At Rudolph's place**

**Dustin's POV**

We were at Rudolph's place; he was packing his things planning on run away. Rudolph sees a trophy with Blitzen's name on it.

Rudolph: "One day you'll be proud of me pop." Rudolph said sadly as he got his things packed. We all felt sorry for him.

Charmcaster: "Honey, are you sure you wanna do this?" Charmcaster said sadly.

Rudolph: "Yeah." Rudolph just said as he walks out, and we follow him.

Dustin: "Well, were going with ya. The more the merrier right?" I said, ruffling his hair.

Rudolph: "I guess." Rudolph said with a sad smile.

After a few miles, we were a good distance away seeing he ret of the reindeer games. We then went on our way.

Suddenly music played as Rudolph began to sing his heart out.

Rudolph: I'm out here on my own

To face the day alone

I need you

To get me through the night

Rudolph sang, making us feel emotional.

Rudolph: I'm lost out in the cold

I want someone to hold

I feel you're near

Though you're out of sight

* * *

**With Zoey**

**No POV**

Zoey: I'm reachin' for a star

Wonderin' where you are

Where is the love

Searchin' for me too?

Zoey then looks to a star in the sky.

Zoey: Oh beyond the mountaintop

The dream will never stop

Give me a sign

I'm runnin' out of time

* * *

**Back with Rudolph and co.**

**Dustin's POV**

Rudolph then sees the image of Zoey, as if she was really there.

Both: Show me the light

When I fear the dark

Rudolph: Ray of sunshine

Zoey: A rainbow's arc

Rudolph: Show me the light

Rudolph then see's Zoey's image fade

Rudolph: "Zoey?"

Both: Show me the light

The song ended as we all came to Rudolph, embracing him.

Ben: "Can't say we don't know what it feels like to be picked on." Ben said, comforting Rudolph.

Dustin: "Yeah. Plus I know how much it hurts to be picked on. I have a mental disability called Autism, but I'm highly functional." I said, Rudolph looks to me.

Rudolph: "Really?" Rudolph asked.

Dustin: "Yeah. But back when I was little, I was out of control. But now I'm not as crazy as I was back then. But throughout my young days, I have been picked on because of it. So if it's ay consolation, you and me have much in common." I said as Kibbles Pat my back.

Rudolph: "I'm sorry you had to go through that." Rudolph said.

Dustin: "Its not your fault buddy. There are some hateful people in this world." I said as more music picked up, and I felt the urge to sing.

I envisioned my self on my knees, battered and better, sobbing my eyes out..

Dustin: Feeling broken

Barely holding on

But there's just something so strong

Somewhere inside me

I clutched my hand to my chest.

Dustin: And I am down but I'll get up again

Don't count me out just yet

I then got back on my feet.

Dustin: I've been brought down to my knees

And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking

But I can take it

I'll be back

Back on my feet

This is far from over

You haven't seen the last of me

You haven't seen the last of me

I walked, remembering all the times I've been bullied and made fun of.

Dustin: They can say that

I won't stay around

But I'm gonna stand my ground

You're not gonna stop me

You don't know me

You don't know who I am

Don't count me out so fast

I've been brought down to my knees

And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking

But I can take it

I'll be back

Back on my feet

This is far from over

You haven't seen the last of me

I then see myself on top of a pillar, a spotlight shinning on me.

Duatin: There will be no fade out

This is not the end

I'm down now

But I'll be standing tall again

Times are hard but

I was built tough

I'm gonna show you all what I'm made of

I then see two version of my self, one being give years old and the other being ten years old. They were bruised up and sobbing their eyes out as there were many enemies I've made from the past to the present day. I walked forward the two.

Dustin: I've been brought down to my knees

And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking

But I can take it

I'll be back

Back on my feet

This is far from over

I placed my hands on their shoulder, making them look at me with fresh tears in their eyes. I look at them with a look of motivation. The two wiped there tears, and glared at the hateful crowd, making them look in shock.

Dustin: I am far from over

You haven't seen the last of me

No no

I'm not going nowhere

I'm staying right here

Oh no

You won't see me begging

I'm not taking my bow

The crowd of enemies began to fade out, making me and my younger selves smile in pride.

Dustin: Can't stop me

It's not the end

You haven't seen the last of me

I look at my younger selves, smiling with pride while hey returned the same smile, all three of us had tears in our eyes.

Dustin: Oh no

You haven't seen the last of me

You haven't seen the last of me

The song came to a close, my younger selves fade away, bringing me back to reality. I wiped my tears from my eyes.

Nega Dustin Pat's my back, smiling with sympathy, we then share a bro hug. I look at Rudolph, my smile never fading.

Dustin: "There maybe be some hateful people in he world, but you can stand your ground, show them you are not to be messed with. As the old saying goes, "sticks and stones may break my bones, but word will never hurt me"." I said to Rudolph, who smiles back.

We walked for a few more hours. While we weren't looking, four fairies were above us and one of them shined a we multicolored light shine at a cave entrance. We noticed this and just followed.

Rudolph: "Hello? Hello?" Rudolph called out but got no response.

Dustin: "Anybody in here?" I called out, but again, no response.

Rudolph: "Might as well sleep here." Rudolph said.

Dustin: "I'll provide the heat." I said as I dialed up my Ultimatrix and transforming into NRG. My suit then glowed red, emitting heat.

Charmcaster: "Ah. Finally." Charmcaser said.

Rudolph: "Wait! You can change shape?" Rudolph asked, surprised.

NRG: "Yeah. But don't worry. I'm still me, just in a different body." I said as Rudolph shrugged.

Ben: "We'll talk tomorrow." Ben said as the others got ready to sleep.

Voice: "Alright! Put up your dukes." A voice with a Brooklyn accent said, surprising us. We then see attached small arctic Fox coming our way. This was Slyly.

Slyly: "This is my cave ya moose! I found it first!" Slyly said angrily.

Rudolph: "I'm not a moose. I'm a reindeer."

NRG: "Oh yeah! Like a little runt like you is gonna fight someone twice your size." I said, making Slyly mad.

Slyly: "Oh a bunch of wise guys eh? Well prepare to be evicted." Slyly said as he ran towards me and punched me, but thankfully NRG's armor is super thick. Try as he might, he couldn't lay as much as a dent on my armor. This went on for a minute until I decided that enough was enough.

NRG: "Okay. I had enough of this!" I said as my suit glowed red and emitted heat hot enough for Slyly to call off and tell in pain.

Slyly: "**YOWCH! HOT! HOT!**" Slyly said as he blew his hand to cool them off.

We then walked towards Slyly.

NRG: "You know what they say. If you can't handle the heat then get out of the kitchen." I said before returning back to human form.

Slyly: "Well, eh, welcome to the cave." Slyly said in defeat.

Rudolph: "Thanks." Rudolph thanked.

Dustin: "Appreciate it." I said with a smile.

Slyly: "Ya got a name?" Slyly asked.

Rudolph: "Rudolph." Rudolph said.

Dustin: "The names Dustin." I said with a nod.

Nega Dustin: "Salutations. I'm Nega Dustin."

Ben: "Call me Ben."

Julie: Julie. And this little fella here is Ship."

Ship: "Ship ship ship." Ship said.

Kibbles: "My name's Kibbles."

Gwen: "I'm Gwen."

Kevin: "Names Kevin. And this girl here is Zed." Kevin said as Zed barked and panted.

Erena: "I'm Erena."

Emille: "I'm Emille."

Charmcaster: "Im Hope. But my friends call me Charmcaster."

Ovi: "And I'm Ovi. And you are?" Ovi said.

Slyly: "They call me, Slyly." Slyly said proudly.

Rudolph: "Nice to meet ya." Rudolph said.

Dustin: "And very fitting. Foxes are sly critters." I said with a nod.

Slyly: "Got that right. So, watcha running away from." Slyly asked.

Rudolph: "Who says I'm running away from anything." Rudolph said in defense.

Dustin: "Easy there Rudy. He's just asking a question." I said, calming Rudolph down.

Slyly: "I can read yas like a book kid. Ya family members want nothin ta do wit ya, ya friends ruin there back on ya, ya couldn't take it any more so has up and yas left." Slyly said, surprising us.

Rudolph: "Wow. You're good." Rudolph said, being found out.

Nega Dustin: "Very perceptive of you." Nega Dustin said in amaze!ent.

Dustin: "And as for us, we just tagged along." I nodded.

Slyly: "Meh, here's a secret. When things bad, I mean real bad, just remember, it could always be worse." Slyly said, surprising us.

Dustin: '_I'll admit. That's actually some sageful advise._' I thought in astonishment.

Slyly: "Allow me to elaborate." Slyly said as music started.

Slyly: If the glass looks half empty

And your prospects are low

Attitude adjustment's the only way to go

Things could be worse than that

We imagine ourselves lost in a dry desert.

Slyly: You could be lost in the desert

200 degrees

No water around

And lots of snakes and bees

We then were back to reality.

Slyly: Remember it's tough

And it's cold out there

Life sometimes can be unfair

Dustin: "He's right on that." I said to the others.

Slyly: So every step forward

There's a step in reverse

Things could be better

They could always be worse

Yes things could be better in this big universe

But remember it could always be worse

Other foxes: Remember it could always be worse

Slyly and other foxes: So for every step forward

There's a step in reverse

Things could be better

They could always be worse

Yes, things could be better

In this big universe

But remember it could always be worse

Remember it could always be worse

Slyly: "Let me hear the band."

Slyly and other foxes: Remember it could always be

Worse

Slyly finished his song when suddenly, he noticed Rudolph's glowing nose.

Slyly: "Say uh, what's with the glow in the dark schnoz?" Sly!y asked, making Rudolph notice his nose glowing as well.

Rudolph: "Uh…I don't know what you're talking about." Rudolph.

Kevin: "It's as plain as the nose on your face." Kevin said, unintentionally making a pun.

Ben: "Kevin, that's not helping." Ben glared. Rudolph then shows Slyly the nose.

Rudolph: "Go ahead and laugh. Everyone else does." Rudolph said, tearing up, but Slyly didn't seem to even chuckle.

Slyly: "Hey, lighten up will ya?" Slyly said, trying to cheer him up.

Rudolph: "Oh sure make jokes. My nose can stop traffic. I have a glowing personality." Rudolph made puns, making Slyly chuckle and we did too. Sure enough, we all had a giggling for.

Slyly: "You're killing me." Slyly laughed.

Rudolph: "Is this a nose or a Christmas ornament?" Rudolph jokes some more, making us laugh when more

Dustin: "Oh dear God. Priceless." I said laughing hard. After a good minute we calmed down our fit of laughter.

Dustin: "Well, Rudolph isn't the only one here with a unique trait." I looked to Ben and noodles. We readied our devices as I turned into Big Chill while Ben turned into Arcticguana. Kevin absorbed the Rocky material on the wall, coating himself in a rocky skin, Gwen willed a glowing pink ball, Charmcaster used a simple light spell to create a small ball of light while Kibbles used a simple fire spell making a small flame in her hand, Erena and Emille transformed into their magical girl forms, Nega Dustin used his psychic powers to levitate some near by rocks and juggle them without using his hands, Ship morphed into a small radio, and Zed transformed into her Crabdozer form.

Slyly: "Wow. Now I seen everything. Ya guys from a circus or something?" Slyly said in amazement.

Dustin: "If you like to sit down for a while, well tell you two all about it.

* * *

**At Rudolph's place**

**No POV**

Blitzen: "Rudolph. Rudy." Blitzen called for his son who wasn't in the house. He and Mitzi then noticed a note.

Blitzen: "Look. He left a note." Blizten said.

The note said "Dear Mom and Dad, Goodbye forever. Love Rudolph." A knock was suddenly at the door. Mitzi and Blitzen answered the door, seeing Mitzi was the one who knocked.

Zoey: "Hi. Can I see Rudolph please?" Zoey asked, but Mitzi ran off crying, and Blitzen seemed sad.

Blitzen: "He ran away." Blitzen said, shocking Zoey.

Blitzen: "He's gone." Blitzen said sadly before closing the door. Zoey was really upset about the news. She walks away sadly, but had an idea.

Zoey: "I've got to find him." Zoey said with a look of determination.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

We see a familiar girl and Xenomorph walk-in through the icy wilderness. That's right, It's Katelyn and her pet Xenomorph Slash.

Katelyn: "They gotta be here somewhere. I know it." Katelyn said. Suddenly Slash picked up on the scent and looked to the direction Dustin and his friends had gone.

Katelyn: "Oh I got you now, Hogan." Katelyn said with a sinister chuckle.

* * *

**And that does it for this chapter folks. Hope you guys like this story so far and as always, I'll see y'all next time.**


	20. Light the way

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Dustin 10 Classical Adventure.**

**Stories Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, A Bug's Life, Dumbo, Lady and the Tramp, Fox and the Hound, Cinderella, Mulan, 101 Dalmatians, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Hercules, The Rescuers, Brother Bear, Hocus Pocus, Wreck-it-Ralph, The Great Mouse Detective, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Black Cauldron, Zootopia, Bambi and Frozen.**

**Non-Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda, Quest for Camelot, Ice Age, The Pebble and the Penguin, Despicable Me, Cats Don't Dance, The Iron Giant, All Dogs go to Heaven, The Princess Bride and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998)**

**I might add a few more but no more after that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non-Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

"**Megaphone**"

_Telepathic communication_

**Flashback**

* * *

**Light the way**

* * *

**With Dustin and friends**

**Dustin's POV**

Slyly: "So uh, what's in the backpack?" Slyly asked.

Rudolph: "Just stuff."

Slyly: "Hey, if we're gonna be friends, no secrets." Slyly said, grabbing the bag.

Rudolph: "But Slyly it's private."

Slyly: "Oh come on, let me see."

Rudolph: "Aw, now look what you did!"

Slyly: "Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Slyly apologized and went to put the things back in the bag, and noticed a picture frame of Rudolph and his parents. Slyly had a sweet smile and put the scarf and teddy bear back, then grabbed the pendant.

Slyly: "So uh, who gave ya this?" Slyly asked.

Rudolph: "I don't want to talk about it." Rudolph said, and Slyly understood and decided not to pey.

Slyly: "Say no more kid. Love is for suckers." Slyly said an stuffed the pendant back in the bag and let a yawn.

Slyly: "Well, let's get some shut eye." Slyly said as I transformed back to NRG to provide some heat.

NRG: "I'll keep you guys warm and stay watch." I said as my suite glowed red again.

Rudolph: "Are ya sure?" Rudolph asked me.

NRG: "Don't worry. I can stay up all night until morning. I've done it a few times." I said as the others decided not to argue and got ready for sleep.

Kibbles: "You know that's not good for your health babe." Kibbles said sternly.

NRG: "I know. But this is for good cause. I'm not gonna let my pals die of hypothermia." I said as the others got settled.

NRG: "Night folks." I said as the others fell asleep. I turned to the cave entrance and me kept watch while still radiating heat.

* * *

**At Santa's Place**

**No POV**

Blitzen and Mitzi were at Santa's house, worrying about Rudolph.

Blitzen: "Rudolph is out there." Blitzen said, worry in his expression. The tub to see Santa in his seat.

Mitzi: "Please Santa, you must have us find him. He's never been on his own before." Suddenly Zoey's parents walked in.

Zoey's mom: "Please Santa. We can't seem to find Zoey anywhere." Zoey's mother said.

Santa: "Oh dear. Well don't you worry. I'll send out a search party immediately. I promise to have bh children back before Christmas." Santa said, easing their worries.

Meanwhile

We seetwo elves, Doggle and Boone, playing a game of go fish. when suddenly a bell ring got their attention seeing Santa at the desk.

Santa: "Boone! Doggle!" Santa said as the two elves stand at attention.

Santa: "I have a dry important job for you two." Santa said to the two.

Boone: "Even if we let you down last time?" Boone asked.

Santa: "Everyone deserves a second chance Boone." Santa said.

* * *

**With Dustin and friends**

Everyone was sleeping, save for Dustin, still as NRG who kept watch while keeping his friends warm.

Slyly woke up and scuttled towards Rudolph bag. Dustin noticed but he just let him do what he had to do. Slyly looked to see the others asleep and Dustin still keeping watch at the cave entrance. When the coast was clear he fished the bear out bag. He sneaks his way back to his spot and started sucking his thumb with the bear in hand, sleeping like a baby.

Rudolph saw this and smile before going back to sleep. Dustin saw the sight to and found it quite the.

* * *

**With Zoey**

**No POV**

It was the next day and Zoey was near a bridge leading to a castle made out of ice.

Zoey: "I have to find Rudolph. Even if it means crossing Stormella's bridge." Zoey said, knowing the task was risky. Zoey took a deep breath and crossed the icy bridge.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Unbeknownst to Zoey, she was being watched from a crystal ball by a woman with snow white skin, icy blue lipstick, blue eyes, and dressed in a blue and white dress with a pointed blue and white cap. This was Stormella, the snow queen.

Beside her was a penguin with blonde hair and dressed in a red suit with a green bowtie. This was her penguin nutler Ridley.

Stromella watched the scene provided by her crystal ball with an evil chuckle.

Stormella: "This is what ever been waiting for pengy. Prepare the sleigh." Stormella said to Ridley.

* * *

**With Zoey**

Zoey: "Rudoloh." Zoey called out, at the other side of the bridge.

Zoey: "Zoey." Zoey called out again, but suddenly white wolves approached, licking its lips. Zoey rran from the wolf, only to be met another one. Zoey ran as the as the two wolves have chance. She then saw a third wolf and stopped in her tracks.

Zoey ran for her life, but then stopped when she saw Stormella and Ridley crossing her path.

Ridley: "Naughty, naughty." Ridley said, mockingly.

Stormella: "You just crossed my bridge." Stormella said as she fished out her wand.

Stormella: "Thanks to you, I get to blow the storm that'll bury Santa for good." Stormella said as Zoey looked sad.

Zoey was brought to Stomella's castle and locked behind bars in the dungeon.

Zoey: "What have I done?" Zoey said to herself in despair.

* * *

**With Dustin and Friends**

**Dustin's POV**

The others were still sleeping while I was still NRG, watching the entrance while still emitting heat. Slyly got up and place the test bear back in Rudolphs bag. Suddenly the cave started to shake.

NRG: "Uh oh." I said as Slyly started to panic. Slyly woke up Rudolph and the others were awake when the felt he shaking.

Slyly: "Avalanche." Slyly said as we all ran out of the cave before sow blocked the entrance.

Slyly: "Aw nuts! The cave's sealed about! We can't get back in." Slyly said.

Rudolph: "It could be worse Slyly." Rudolph.

Slyly: "Oh really? How?"

Rudolph: "We could be trapped inside the cave." Rudolph said. Me and the others nod in agreement.

Slyly: "Eh, good point." Slyly agreed. "Come on. We'll find ourselves a better cave." Slyly said as we walked.

* * *

**With Doggle and Boone**

**No POV**

Boone and Doggle were in a snowmobile, searching for Zoey and Rudolph.

Boone: "Rudolph." Boone called out, driving the snowmobile.

Doggle: "Zoey." Doggle called out looking through a pair of binoculars.

Boone: "See anything?" Boone asked Doggle who was looking through the binoculars, hoping to find he two, but found nothing but miles of snow.

Doggle: "Just a lot of snow." Doggle said.

Boone: "We've gotta find them Doggle. We can't let Santa down." Boone said as he xonti yes to drive.

* * *

**With Dustin and friends**

It was night time, but luckily after hours of searching, they finally found a cave. And judging from the glow, it was owned by someone.

Slyly: "This looks like a cozy little spot." Slyly said as we entered. "See? I told ya we'd find another cave." Slyly said.

Rudolph: "Slyly, I think someone already lives here." Rudolph said.

Dustin: "He's right. This counts as a home invasion." Dustin said when suddenly, a growl was herd. We turn to see a polar bear and he was not happy, for obvious reasons.

Ben: "Oh crap." Ben muttered in fear.

Kibbles: "Now we've gone and done it." Kibbles said.

Slyly: "Jut let me do the talking." Slyly whispered to the gand before turning to the polar bear.

Slyly: "Ahem. Pardon me chosen friend. We're from the bureau of of Cave safety." Slyly said, holding a paper in hand.

Dustin: '_Cave safety?_' Dustin thought with a sweat drop.

Polar bear: "Huh?" The polar bear said, confused.

Slyly: "Now I'm sure that you aware of the shifts in the polar ice have made some caves unsafe for habitation." Slyly said.

Dustin: '_I suppose those words are accurate. Global warming is a big problem._' Dustin telepathically said to the others.

Gwen: '_That it is.'_ Gwen telepathically said to me.

Polar Bear: "Huh?" The polar bee said, even more confused.

Slyly: "Now please, step aside while we I select the premises." Slyly said before turning to us.

Slyly: "Do as I do." Slyly whispered to us, but of course Dustin and his group felt guilty as they just follow his lead. As they did their "inspection", Slyly let put a whistle.

Slyly: "Uh oh." Slyly said as Rudolph did as he did.

Dustin: "Uh…y-yikes. Not a good sign." Dustin said, the guilt never fading.

Slyly: "This cave could collapse at any minute! You gotta vacate the place immediately!" Slyly said, the polar bear actually fell for it and packed his stuff and walked.

Slyly: No need to thank us. Just doing our job. Bye now. Ready to get work so long." Slyly waved as the polar bear walked.

Slyly: "Sucker." Slyly whispered before sitting on the chair.

Slyly: "That was too easy." Slyly laughed as the others couldn't help but feel bad.

Rudolph: "That wasn't very nice Slyly." Rudolph said.

Dustin: "Yeah. I never felt so bad in my life." Dustin said.

Erena: "Join the club." Erena said.

Kevin: "Hey it was either that or outside in the frigid snow." Kevin said, surprising the others, except Slyly.

Gwen: "Seriously Kevin?!" Gwen asked Kevin.

Slyly: "At least one of ya agrees." Slyly said before the same growl was heard. Scaring us and seeing that the polar bear was back.

Dustin: "Uh oh." Dustin said, shaking like a leaf.

Polar Bear: "You tricked me." The polar bee said, angry.

Slyly: "Retreat! Retreat!" Slyly said before running off, leaving the others with the angry polar bear.

Rudolph: "Uh, hi mister polar bear. My name is Rudolph." Rudolph said, but the polar bear was still angry.

Dustin: "Look sir We're all sorry we tricked you. It was wrong. Trust me when I say I have never as felt guilty as I do now. And I'm sure the others can agree. Right guys?" Dustin said to the others, who nodded.

Rudolph: "Yeah. We're just cold and hungry with nowhere to go." Rudolph said, making the polar bee less angry now.

Polar: "Oh well, why didn't ya say so in the first place? I'm Leonard." Leonard greeted.

Dustin: "I'm Dustin. These are my friends Ben, Julie, Kevin, Charmcaster, Ovi and Gwen. Along with my brother Nega Dustin and my sisters Erena and Emille." Dustin said as Zed and Ship sat in front of us, both panting like excited dogs.

Dustin: "And those two are Zed and Ship." Dustin said Leonard nodded.

After all was said and done, the table was set with food.

Leonard: "Bon apetit." Leonard said generously.

Julie: "Thank you so much Leonard." Julie thanked.

Emille: "We really appreciate it." Emille said.

Slyly: "Delicious. So us, how did ya turn him around?" Slyly asked us.

Rudolph: "We just told him the truth." Rudolph said, surprising Slyly.

Dustin: "After all. Honesty is the best policy." I said.

/Time Skip/

After dinner was done, everyone was asleep. But Dustin was on watch duty. Dustin then heard notice Rudolph grunt, knowing he was having bad memories before waking up. He walks towards Dustin and sat next to him.

Dustin: "Couldn't sleep?" Dustin asked Rudolph, who nodded.

Dustin: "I take it you're still thinking about all those tough times you had back home." Dustin said to Rudolph, who nodded again. During then patted Rudolph's back.

We then look at the night sky, seeing the Northern Lights in the sky.

Dustin: "Ah. The Aurora Borealis." Dustin said in amazement.

Rudolph: "Aurora what now?" Rudolph asked in confusion.

Dustin: "The northern lights. It's truly a breath-taking sight. I can finally scratch that off my bucket list." Dustin said with a sigh.

Rudolph: "Yeah. They are a sight to see. I take it your don't live at the North Pole back where you're from?" Rudolph asked.

Dustin: "Nope. Me and my friends live in the city of Bellwood." Dustin said when suddenly four fairies flew towards the two.

The first has green eyes, tan skin, red lips, wears pink earrings, and red and pink clothing. Her name is Aurora.

The second has blue eyes, pale skin, red lips, and wears yellow clothing. Her name is Twinkle.

The third has brown eyes, pale skin, red lips, dark brown hair, and wears purple clothing. This was Glitter

And the fourth has eyes, dark skin, red lips, and wears blue and white clothing. Her name is Sparkle.

Aurora: "Hello Rudolph."

Rudolph: "You know my name. Have we met before?" Rudolph asked, Aurora giggled.

Aurora: "We're the sprites of the northern lights. We've been keeping an eye on you." Aurora said.

Sparkle: "Were admirers of your wonderful nose." Sparkle said.

Rudolph: "Wonderful?" Rudolph asked.

Dustin: "Looks like you got quite the fan base." Dustin snickered.

Aurora: "You see Rudolph. Everyone has a light that shines from within." Aurora said.

Sparkle: "But only a lucky few have a light bright enough for the whole world to see."

Aurora: "Now listen closely Rudolph."

Sparkle: "Your friend Zoey is in terrible danger."

Rudolph: "What?" Rudolph gasped.

Dustin: "Oh God no!" Dustin said mortified.

Twinkle: "She's in Stormella's ice dungeon."

Glitter: "And only you can save her."

Rudolph: "How?"

Aurora: "Your light will save her Rudolph. But first, you must learn how to use it. Close your eyes Rudolph." Aurora said as Rudolph did as instruct. Dustin just sat there, not interviewing.

Aurora: "Think about everyone you love and everyone who loves you. Let this love be the light of your heart. Now let it flow out as the brightest light.

Glitter, Twinkle and Sparkle: "Show us your light Rudolph."

Aurora: "Show us the light." Aurora encouraged as Rudoloh's nose began to glow.

Sparkle, Glitter and Twinkle: "You can do it.

Dustin: "Come on buddy. You got this." Dustin encouraged as Rudolph's nose then shone.

Rudolph: "I did it! I did it!" Rudolph said in pride.

Dustin: "You sure did pal!" Dustin said, hugging Rudolph. We then turn to see he sprites are gone.

Rudolph: "Huh? Hey wait! Come back!" Rudolph called out, but they didn't. Rudolph then walks in side. As Dustin was about to walk in, he sees lights a few feet away. Dustin walks towards the strange light, seeing the sprites again.

Dustin: "You guys were out here?" Dustin asked.

Aurora: "Our apologies. But we wanted to speak to you in private." Aurora said.

Dustin: "Really? Ok, I'm all ears." Dustin said.

Twinkle: "We've been watching you and your friends. You young man have a big heart." Twinkle said, making Dustin blush.

Dustin: "Well, that's my trait. Always have been, can't turn it off." Dustin said bashfully.

Aurora: "We come to tell you that Stormella not the only threat you and your friends will face. An adversary of yours is also searching for you and your friends." Aurora said, alarming me.

Dustin: "What? Who?" Dustin said shocked.

Twinkle: "She has a device similar to yours. And she has a black creature with her." Twinkle said, Dustin know one person of that description.

Dustin: "Kaitlyn Cheatwood." Dustin said through gritted teeth.

Glitter: "And she's not alone either. She has accomplices." Glitter said, Surprising Dustin even more.

Sparkle: "See is with a sorceress with white hair, as well his a turtle with a head ablaze." Glitter said. Dustin was confused at first, but then realized who she was referring be to.

Dustin: "Spellweaver and Addwaitya?! There here too?!" Dustin said, now mortified.

Aurora: "Yes. But matter what she throws at you, I'm certain you and your friends re one step ahead." Aurora said and Dustin nodded.

Dustin: "And I'll be sure me and my friends will do all we can to help Rudolph." Dustin said with a look of determination.

Aurora: "I'm sure you will. But before we part ways, allow us to grant you a special gift. Hold out your Ulimatrix." Aurora said as she, Sparkle, Glitter and Twinkle glowed and emitted a beam of multicolored light at the Ultimatrix, glowing the colors of the northern lights before going back to green and beeped.

Ultimatrix: "New feature successfully installed."

Dustin: "Wow. What did you guys even do?"

Glitter: "A new power to your aliens. Your friend Benjamin also has this feature to."

Sparkle: "This feature is triggered by the strength and light in your heart.

Twinkle: "You'll notice when the faceplate glowed a multicolored light. When you do, just press the faceplate like you would evolve your alien forms."

Aurora: "This new power makes your transformations even more powerful then ever before, even surpassing heir Zenith forms."

Dustin: "Wait! How do you guys know all that?" Dustin asked.

Aurora: "You know your friend SparkFlameHero1?" Aurora asked, surprising Dustin

Dustin: "Yes. I suppose you're friends of his?" Dustin asked.

Aurora: "Precisely young one." Aurora said.

Dustin: "Makes sense."

Rudolph: "Dustin? You out here?" Rudolph asked from afar.

Dustin: "Well, I better get going. Thanks ladies." Dustin thanked the four sprites.

Aurora: "You are most welcome. Until we meet again." Aurora said as the four flew upwards. Dustin then walked back to he cave, seeing Rudolph, Slyly and everyone else.

Rudolph: "There you are. Where were you?" Rudolph asked.

Dustin: "Oh, just went for a walk." Dustin said, not sure is he should tell them about his encounter with the sprites of the northern lights.

Slyly: "Whatever ya say." Slyly said.

Ben: "By the way, the Omnitrix got a new function. Did the Ultimatrix do the same thing?" Be asked.

Ben: "Yeah. But I'm not worried about that right now. I believe we have a rescue mission."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Kaitlyn and Slash were a mile away from Dustin and his friends.

Katelyn: "Gotcha. And unless I miss my guess, they're easing straight to Stormella's castle." Kaitlyn said.

Spellweaver: "Correct you are." Spellweaver said behind Kaitlyn. Beside her was a large turtle-like figure with a head encased in purple flames. This was Addwaitya, Spellweaver's mentor.

Kaitlyn: "So what are we waiting for? Let's get em!" Kaitlyn said, but Addwaitya fired a beam in front of her, stopping Kaitlyn in her tracks.

Addwaitya: "We'll strike when the time comes." Addwaitya said, making Kaitlyn groan.

Kaitlyn: "Aw come on turtle boy!" Kaitlyn complained.

Spellweaver: "You can't just recklessly rush into combat! You need a strategy." Spellweaver said.

Addwaitya: "I have a plan. We'll teleport to Stormella's castle, wait for them, then when the time comes, well catch them by surprise." Addwaitya said, making Kaitlyn grin.

Kaitlyn: "That actually sounds better." Kaitlyn chuckled.

* * *

**Alright everybody, almost finished with the second story for this month. So what new power did the sprites grant Dustin and Ben. Stick around and find out on he next chapter.**

**Hopefully you guys enjoy this story so far and as always I'll see y'all next time.**


	21. Face the music

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Dustin 10 Classical Adventure.**

**Stories Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, A Bug's Life, Dumbo, Lady and the Tramp, Fox and the Hound, Cinderella, Mulan, 101 Dalmatians, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Hercules, The Rescuers, Brother Bear, Hocus Pocus, Wreck-it-Ralph, The Great Mouse Detective, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Black Cauldron, Zootopia, Bambi and Frozen.**

**Non-Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda, Quest for Camelot, Ice Age, The Pebble and the Penguin, Despicable Me, Cats Don't Dance, The Iron Giant, All Dogs go to Heaven, The Princess Bride and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998)**

**I might add a few more but no more after that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non-Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

"**Megaphone**"

_Telepathic communication_

**Flashback**

* * *

**Face the music**

* * *

With Dustin and friends

Dustin's POV

We were near the icy bridge leading to Stormella's castle.

Slyly: "Well this is as far as I go guys. I'd still say tryin to save our friend is a lost cause." Slyly said a bit scared.

Leonard: "There's secret way to Stormella's castle brought he ice catacombs."

Slyly: "Yeah, but no answewho ever goes in this catacomb comes out alive." Slyly said.

Rudolph: "I have to do this guy. I have to save Zoey." Rudolph said determination in his expression.

Dustin: "Well, if you're going in, were goin with ya." I said as the others nod.

Gwen: "A friend in need is a friend indeed." Gwen said.

Erena: "Got that right." Erena said. Rudolph smiled at our support.

Leonard: "Then I'm coming with ya too." Leonard said, willing to help.

Slyly: "Please I'm begging Yas. If you cross that brige, Stormella's wolves are gonna be all overyas." Slyly said, trying to convince us to walk out of this.

Ben: "If there's a will, there's a way." Ben said.

Kevin: "Besides, a bunch of frostbitten mutts aren't gonna scare us."

Rudolph: "The sprites said to use my light." Rudolph said, as his nose acted like a flashlight.

Dustin: "Lead the way." I said as we followed Rudolph, save for Slyly who stayed behind.

Slyly: "Eh, you're nuts. All of ya." Slyly said before looking sad. "Good luck."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

**No POV**

Kaitlyn, Addwaitya and Spellweaver were watching the group through a pink ball of light.

Addwaitya: "So they are heading the catacombs, are they?" Addwaitya chuckled.

Kaitlyn: "Then that's where we'll meet them!" Kaitlyn smirked as the group vanished in a purple light.

* * *

**With Stormella**

Stormella was asleep when an alarm went off, waking Stormella off.

Stormella: "Somebody's crossing my bride!" Stormella said as she ran to the room where her crystal ball is and spun the crystal ball. "Show me the bride." The crystal ball only gowed a red light.

Stormella: "Must be on the fritz."

* * *

**With Dustin and friends**

Dustin and his group were walking along a narrow path, Leonard climbed up bit lost his footing. Thankfully Gwen conjured a pink Mana platform to prevent Leonard from falling. He smiled at her a she smiled back and helped him up.

We made our way to the entrance to the catacombs.

Leonard: "This must be the way in." Leonard said as we walked in.

Leonard: "How about some light buddy?" Leonard said and Rudolph glowed his nose while Dustinn willed a Chromastone flashlight. We then saw three entryways

Rudolph: "Let's try this one." Rudolph said but Nega Dustin placed a hand on his back.

Nega Dustin: "I have a better suggestion. If we split up, we'll cover more ground." Nega Dustin said, we all nod.

Ben: "Okay. Me, Gwen and Kevin go with Rudolph and through the left one." Ben said.

Charmcaster: "Me, Julie and Nega Dustin will take the center." Charmcaster said.

Dustin: "Then me, Kibbles, Erena, Emille and Ovi will take the right. Good luck." I said as we went to our chosen tunnel.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Zoey was in her cell, all sad and just sang.

Zoey: Show me he light, someone to guide me

Back with Dustin and Friends

Dustin and his friends regrouped, and noticed their footprints on the ground.

Leonard: "Oh no. We've been going in circles" Leonard said, as we Ben heard singing.

Dustin: "Wait! You guys hear that?" Dustin asked, the others listened.

Rudolph: "That's Zoey. Come on." Rudolph walked into a tunnel and we followed.

Leonard: "We're getting closer." Leonard said.

* * *

**With Zoey**

Zoey: "I'm never getting out of here." Zoey said.

Dustin: "Never say never." Dustin's voice as she noticed Dustin and his friends stumble in. Even Rudolph.

Zoey: "Rudoloh." Zoey said surprised.

Rudolph: "We're heat to save you Zoey." Rudolph said.

Zoey: "Oh Rudolph." Zoey sighed thankfully. Dustin then summoned a Warhammer with the head composed of Armodrilo's arms.

Dustin: "I'll bust ya out! Gwen, shield her." Dustin said as Gwen shielded her in a pink Mana wall. With a groan, he swung with all his might and shattered he cell.

Stormella: "Well, look what we have here!" Stormella snickered as she brought her wand, blasted them into cells.

Stormella: "Welcome to ze Hotel Stromella my dear." Stormella chuckled.

Leonard: "Let us out!" Leonard demanded.

Rudolph: "Youll be sorry when Santa hers about this." Rudolph said.

Addwaitya: "Oh, I think not my boy." The familiar voice of Adwaitia said when suddenly, he, Spellweaver and Kaitlyn and her pet appeared in a purple flash.

Stormella: "Oh, just in time." Stromella said the terrible trio.

Dustin: "So the sprites were right. You three stooges are here." Dustin growled.

Katelyn: "Ooh. I'm wounded." Katelyn said in sarcasm.

Stormella: "So these are the little fools that give you so much trouble?" Stormella asked, looking at Dustin and his friends. Spellweaver then conjured an ice wall at Zoey's busted cell, freezing her in.

Addwaitya: "More like nuisances, really." Addwaitya said.

Katelyn: "That Butterball in red ain't worried about our losers. He's got his own problems." Katelyn said.

Stromella: "She's right sugar. See, the doe crossed my bridge. Now I'm throwing the storm of the century." Stormella said.

Zoey: "But it's almost Christmas. A storm will ruin very thing." Zoey said in despair.

Katelyn: "Oh cry me a river deer jerky." Katelyn said mockingly, making Zoey and Rudolph gasp at that remark.

Dustin: "Well, if you think you're gonna ruin the best holiday ever, you are sadly mistaken frosty!" I said as me and Ben readied our devices, but Stormella bused her wands to encase both the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix in ice.

Dustin: "Gah!"

Ben: "Oh what?"

Stormella: "My associates here told me all about you lot." Stormella said Ridley showed up with a piano and Stormella her attire.

Stormella: From every falling snowflake,

Or an ice shift that causes

A catastrophic earthquake,

I get a happy chill

From the crush of avalanches,

And whither the trees with a thousand breaking branches

Because you crossed my path,

You'll feel Stormella's wrath!

And now I shall release my storming masterpiece

I'll bury that old gizzard in a wizard of a blizzard

And it's because,

I hate Santa Claus! That cheerful Santa Claus!

That joyful toyful, and oh so merry,

If you ask me an extraordinary,

I hate Santa Claus, Yes I hate Santa Claus!

What's with that Ho! Ho! Ho!

And his jolly disposition,

Giving toys to girls and boys,

I must ruin his merry mission!

I'm just getting warm with the havoc that I'll cause

When I blow my wicked storm and crash that Santa Claus

Oh, Because you crossed my path

You'll feel stormella's wrath

And now I shall release my storming masterpiece

I'll bury that old gizzard in a wizard of a blizzard

And it's because,

I hate Santa Claus! That cheerful Santa Claus!

IIIIII Haaate Saaantaaa Claaauuussss!

I hate him!

Katelyn, Addwaitya, Spellweaver an Ridley applauded.

Stormella: "Thank you. No stop." Stormella said, enjoying the applause.

Rudolph: "You'll never get away with this." Rudolph said to the villains.

Spellweaver: "Oh, we already have." Spellweaver chuckled.

Zoey: "Youre an evil old witch! That's what you are!" Zoey said.

Dustin: "And just wait when we get out of this Cheatwood! Your ass is mine! Same goes for your two buddies."

Stormella: "Remember my little doe eye doe, you made the storm possible. Work that out in therapy." Stormella said as she walked away.

Katelyn: "Later losers." Kaitlyn said as she, Ridley, Addwaitya, Slash and Spellweaver left.

Zoey: "Oh Rudolph. I 've ruined everything." Zoey said, feeling guilty

Rudoloh: "Ni Zoey. It's my fault." Rudolph said, feeling as guilty as Zoey did.

Zoey: "But I crossed the bridge." Zoey said.

Rudolph: "But I ran away." Rudolph countered.

Zoey: "Yeah well maybe you wouldn't have ran away if…If I told you…Rudolph you mean everything to me." Zoey said, pouring her heart out.

Erena, Gwen, Emille and Charmcaster: "Aww!"

Rudolph: "Guh…gosh Zoey." Rudolph gulped. "What Imean o say is that, you make my whole heart glow."

Erena, Gwen, Emille and Charmcaster: "Aww!"

Ben: "Nice job Romeo." Ben said, nursing Rudolph.

Dustin: "Everybody makes mistakes. Even Stormella!" Dustin, confusing everyone.

Ben: "What are you talking about?" Ben asked. I used a Kingdom Hearts fire spell and melted the ice on my Ultimatrix and Ben's Omnitrix. I then transformed into Ghostfreak and phased everybody out of the cells, one at a time.

Leonard: "Whadya call this one?" Leonard asked.

Ghostfreak: "Ghostfreak. A personal favorite of mine." Dustin said before returning back to human form.

Erena: "Now we better not waste any more time. We gotta save Christmas." Erena said.

Everyone: "Right!"

* * *

**With Boone and Doggle**

Boone and Doogle were still riding in the slight when the stopped at Leonard's cave, hoping Rudolph would be there. Thy spotted Rudolph's bag, but not Rudolph. They inally have a clue and went back to he snowmobile and drove forward.

* * *

**At Stormella's Castle**

Stormella was preparing a major storm as Addwaitya, Slash, Katelyn band Spellweaver watched.

Stormella: "Frigid whether, sleet and hail, snow and sleet and winds that wail I beckon thee from me to you unleash, unleash the storm I brew!" Stormella chanted as she summoned the storm towards Santa's village.

* * *

**At Santa's house**

Santa noticed the raging storm from inside.

Elf: "This storm came out of nowhere chief." The elf said.

Stormella: "Stormella. Someone must have crossed her bridge."

* * *

**With Dustin and Friends**

Nega Dustin: "Oh no. Stromella must have summoned the storm." Nega Dustin.

Slyly: "See what happens when ya leave a rescue mission to amateurs?" We heard Slyly's voice, seeing him near the exit from that catacombs.

Rudoloh: "Slyly." Rudolph said, happy to see his fox friend.

Dustin: "You you finally decided to but up eh?" Dustin said, happy to see him as everyone else was.

Slyly: "Lets get out of here!" Slyly said as everyone ran out the dungeon. We they weren't looking, Slash saw this through the door and ran to warm the others.

* * *

**With Stormella, Kaitlyn, Slash, Addwaitya and Spellweaver**

Addwaitya: "Fine storm you casted, milady." Addwaitya said in praise.

Stormella: "I try." Stormella said.

Kaitlyn: "Look's like Santa won't be coming to town this year. Or the year after that, or ever." Kaitlyn chuckled evilly.

Slash then ran toworads the group, hissin to get their attention.

Stormella: "What up with you're pet?" Stormella sked Katelyn.

Katelyn: "What is it boy?" Katelyn asked Slash. Slash hoses and battered it's teeth. But Katelyn seemed to understand him as she went wide eyes.

Katelyn: "**THEY WHAT!?**" Katelyn yelled.

Stormella: "What is that thing trying to say?" Stormella said.

Katelyn: "Those losers escaped!" Katelyn said, surprising everyone.

Addwaitya: "**WHAT!?**"

Stormella: "Show us!" Stormella said as Slash lead their way to the dungeon. When they reached the dungeon, thy saw the cells completely empty.

Katelyn: "**GODDAMMIT!**" Kaitlyn roared in anger.

Addwaitya: "Oh that's just swell!" Addwaitya growled.

* * *

**With Dustin and friends**

Everyone was running through the catacombs, Rudolph lighting the way. They that saw three tunnels.

Rudolph: "That one!" Rudolp said, pointing to the left.

Slyly: "This one!" Slyly pointed to the left.

Leonard: "Follow Slyly." Leonard said and they followed Slyly. Thy reche the end, only to meet a narrow ledge.

Dustin: "Oh crap!" Dustin said in shock.

Zoey: "Quick! Let's go back!" Zoey said, but we herd growls and a hiss behind us. Sure enough, we see Stormella's wolves, Slash, Stromella, Ridley, Addwaitya, Katelyn, and Spellweaver.

Stormella: "I do and do and do for you kids. And this is the thanks I get?" Stormella said with sarcasm.

Ridley: "Naughty, naughty." Ridley said.

Katelyn: "Slash! Sick em!" Katelyn said, Slash leapt towards me and pinned me down.

Zoey: "No!" Zoey said as Slash bit at my shoulder.

Dustin: "**AAAAHHH!**" Dustin yelled in pain.

Erena and Emille: "**ONII-CHAN!**"

Dustin managed to push Slash of him and with all his strength, pushed Slash off the ledge, Slash roaring as he fell.

Dustin: "One butt ugly freak down! Three to go!" Dustin said, while grabbing his shoulder in pain. But then a loud roar was herd from below.

Gwen: "What was that?" Gwen asked as the terrace shook. Suddenly we see two large claws.

Rudolph: "I don't like where this is heading!" Rudolph shuddered.

Kevin: "Join the club!" Kevin said.

Eventually the creature showed it's self. And needless to say, what Dustin and his friends saw was pure nightmare fuel.

The creature had a vaguely human appearance, and judging by the appearance of the beast, it was female. The creature had pale skin, it's arms were enlongated and less human-like with two claw like fingers on each hand, he legs are fused together, forming a single leg used for grasping, and jutting from its mouth was a long tentacle like appendage capped with a scythe like blade and a glowing yellow pustule with, disturbingly, infant limbs. But what was attached to the back of the creature was even more frightening.

It appeared to be a is a large zombie-like creature with a body composed of muscles, bones, tendons and ligaments, the head of the creature looked like a horse's skull, it had one skeletal arm on the left with two claws while it had two shorter three fingered arms on the right side, the rib cage was visible and the shoulder blades were large on the back and had here blade like protrusion on each, and finally it has an eye in its stomach.

In short, it was a combination of the Female Tripod from Dead Space 2 and Princess from Timesplitters Future Perfect.

Dustin: "Oh! My! God!" Dustin said, in shock and terror as Slyly hid behind Leonard while Zed did the same with Kevin and Ovi did with Erena

Kibbles: "That is a whole new level of scary!" Kibbles shivered.

Ovi: "Agreed!" Ovi said, shivering.

Erena: "What even is that!?" Erena asked in terror.

Katelyn: "Like it? I call it the Graveyard Matriarch." Katelyn said as the creature roared again.

Stormella: "Who shall I freeze first? How about you Zoey Doey" Stormella held her wand as Rudolph got in front of Zoey.

Rudolph: "Leave her alone!" Rudolph yelled.

Stormella: "And what are you gonna do?" Stormella asked.

Addwaitya: "You are nothing but a feeble beast with a night light for a nose." Addwaitya said wen suddenly Rudoloh's nose glowed, blinding them. Katelyn, Addwaitya and Spellweaver took a dive, but Stormella was close to falling, but she held onto the ledge.

Stormella: "Help! Help me!" Stormella called out, clinging for dear life. As evil as Stromella was, Dustin and everyone else decided to help.

Rudolph: "Grab on to my antlers and I'll pull you up!" Rudolph said. As Stormella grabbed ahold, Rudolph began to slip.

Zoey: "Rudolph!" Zoey helped.

Ben: "Come on!" Ben said as everyone, including Ridley and Stormella's wolves helped.

Rudolph: "Grab onto my antlers and I'll pull you up.

Stormella: "Why'd you just saved my life." Stromella said.

Rudolph: "Well I could just let ya fall, could I?" Rudolph asked.

Ben: "As evil as you are, not Ben you deserve to be flattened like a pancake." Ben said with a shrug.

Stormella: Well I guess so. You're free to go. Co Sider us even steven." Stormella said.

Slyly: "Not until he gets his wish." Stormella said, surprising us.

Stormella: "Wish? What wish?" Stormella chuckled nervously.

Kevin: "What's he talking about?" Kevin asked me.

Slyly: "He saved your life. So, you owe him a wish! Those are the rules of the North Pole!" Slyly said.

Ridley: "The fox is correct, Madame. Those are the rules." Ridley said.

Kevin: "Really?" Kevin asked.

Dustin: "Yup!" Dustin said with a smile, knowing where this is leading.

Rudolph: "You mean I get a wish? Anything I want?" Rudolph asked.

Stormella: "Well don't just sit here like a deer caught in headlights." Stromella said.

Rudolph: "I want…I want..." Rudolph stuttered, before figuring out what his wish is. "I want you to be nice." Rudolph said, surprising Stromella.

Stormella: "What kind of wish is that?" Stormella asked.

Zoey: "But Rudolph, you can have anything you want." Zoey said to Rudolph.

Slyly: "Yeah, come on red. Think bigger." Slyly said.

Leonard: "You only get one wish little buddy." Leonard said to Rudolph.

Stormella: "Yeah. How about a normal nose eh? That's what want right? Just say the word and it's yours!" Stormella said, trying to convince him.

Rudolph: "I want you to be nice." Rudolph said.

Stormella: "Come on kid, pick something else!" Stormella said.

Ben: "Hey, that's what he wants!" Ben said.

Stormella: "The North Pole is about to get dull!" Stormella said and readied her wand. "Melt to wail heart of ice, you heard me right, make me…nice." Stormella said as winds whirled around her for a few seconds, then the winds vanished.

Ridley then walked towards her, Stormella hen noticed him with a kind smile.

Stormella: "Oh. Cute little penguin." Stormella said as she picked him up and showered him with kisses. Ben and Dustin snickered at the sight.

Ridley: "Someone change her back, please." Ridley said when Stormella put him down.

Rudolph: "But you don't look any different." Rudolph said.

Stormella: "Oh but I have changed Rudolph. On the inside." Stormella said.

Zoey: "Okay, call off the storm." Zoey said.

Stormella: "I could if I knew how." Stormella said, surprising us.

Rudolph: "What?" Rudolph asked.

Stormella: "When I summoned the storm, it has to take it's path!" Stormella said sadly.

Addwaitya: "It looks like your efforts were all for naught!" Addwaitya said as he, Spellweaver and Katelyn appeared on the back of a three headed dragon-like creature.

Ben: "What do you call this thing?" Ben asked in shock.

Katelyn: "I call it the Storm King!" Katelyn said as the dragon roared, cashing lightning to strike.

Katelyn: "Aw! Why so down? How about some music to cheer you up!" Katelyn said she with sarcasm as she jumped off the Storm King and transformed into something new.

The lower half resembles that of Castle of Dark Illusions from Yu-Gi-Oh, but the upper half is just as bizzare. The upper had had was torso of Apocalymon from Digimon, as well as Maestro Forte from Beauty and the Beat, the enchanted Christmas.

Fortissimo: "Meet Fortissimo!" Katelyn said Addwaitya snapped his fingers summoned a rocky platform near the ledge, and Dustin and Katelyn were teleported to the platform.

Rudolph: "Dustin!" Rudolph said in worry.

Nega Dustin: "Brother!" Nega Dustin said as he flew towards the platform, only to be his by an invisible barrier.

Addwaitya: "We leave everything to you Katelyn." Awdaitia said as he and Spellweaver disappeared in a pink light.

Fortissimo: "It's just you and me now, Hogan!" Katelyn said as I glared at Katelyn.

Dustin: "Just let me get changed first!" Dustin then glowed in a green light as his clothes changed. His attire resembled what a mage magical hero in an anime would wear. In his hand he held a staff with a heart shape at the top.

Dustin: "Sent straight from the cosmos, magical boy Dustin, reporting for duty!" Dustin said as he struck his signature pose, which was the pose of Gladion.

Dustin: "Alright Katelyn! Let's tango!" Dustin said as Kaitlyn played the Oogie Boogie song.

Fortissimo: "It's payback time now Hogan!" Katelyn said.

Dustin: "Is that all you got to say, Cheatwood?" Dustin taunted.

Fortissimo: Well, well, well!

Quite the pest you are

Still around huh… oooh

Can't say I like that!

So, do yourself a favor and, oh I don't know, surrender!

Dustin: It's over, it's over,

For you this won't end well.

It's over, you're finished here,

Your next stop will be Hell.

Dustin fired a barrage of green energy balls.

Fortissimo: He mocks me, he fights me

I don't know which is worse

I might just burst a pipe now

If I don't doe laughing first

Katelyn laughed as she she blasted purple musical notes towards Dustin, who evaded the attacks.

Dustin: Is this some trick, well I'm not impressed

You're bad and now you're tall

It makes it all the worthwhile to see a giant fall.

Fortissimo: Yap all you want, but I tell you

This giant's goin' nowhere

If I were you, I'd take a hike

Because danger is in the air!

Katelyn blasted more purple musical notes at Dustin, who evaded.

Fortissimo: Whoa-oh~

Dustin: Whoa-oh~

Fortissimo: Whoa-oh~

Dustin: Whoa-oh~

Fortissimo: Whoa-oh~

Dustin: Whoa-oh~

I am gonna take you down!

As the two brawled, the others watched in worry.

Dustin: "Your ass is mine, Cheatwood!" Dustin said.

Fortissimo: "Well aren't we a bit ballsy!" Katelyn taunted as Dustin transformed his staff into a spear.

Dustin: Well I'm getting pissed now

And there plenty left to do

For years you picked on me

Now karma's coming for you.

Dustin sang as he fired green glass from the head of his spear

Fortissimo: Try all you want, freak

You will never do me in

I'm ten stories high and just as strong

Which means I'm gonna win.

Katelyn fired sonic blasts at Dustin, but he dodges.

Dustin: Whoa-oh~

Fortissimo: Whoa-oh~

Dustin: Whoa-oh~

Fortissimo: Whoa-oh~

Dustin: Whoa-oh~

Fortissimo: Whoa-oh~

Dustin: I am gonna take you down!

Gwen: "We better help out!"

Emille: "Allow me!" Emille said she teleported everyone to the plat form.

Dustin: "Guys!" Dustin said, smiling.

Erena: "Were here to help you, Onii-chan."

Rudolph: "All of us are!" Rudolph said with a smile.

Zoey: "Yeah."

Stormella: "Let's topple this giant over!" Stormella said as they look towards Katelyn!

Dustin: It's over

Erena: You're finished!

Charmcaster: You'll never get away

Charmcaster, Julie, Gwen and Emille attacked at once.

Emille: You caused us so much trouble

Gwen: Now it's time you pay!

Stormella, Erena, Nega Dustin and Kibbles combined their power to attack Katelyn.

Fortissimo: How pathetic, how dull

Is that really all you got?

You losers may think your heroes

But I think you're not

Katelyn fired more purple musical notes at Dustin and his group, but Gwen shields them

Fortissimo: "You freaks are more zeroes than heroes!"

Dustin: "Oh really? Well just wait!"

Rudolph: "We'll prove you wrong!"

Fortissimo: Whoa, the sound of your screams

Is music in the air

I fight down and dirty, yes

And I don't play fair

It's much more fun, I must confess

When lives are on the line

Not mine of course

But you little wimps

Now that'll be just fine

Katelyn fired multiple sonic blasts at the group, but Nega Dustin used his psychic powers to reflect them, causing some damage.

Fortissimo: Whoa-oh~

Dustin and team: Whoa-oh~

Fortissimo: Whoa-oh~

Dustin and team: Whoa-oh~

Fortissimo: Whoa-oh~

Dustin and team: Whoa-oh~

We are gonna take you down!

With their combined efforts, Dustin and his team attacked Katelyn at once, brutally damaging her, but she still wasn't giving up.

Dustin: "Just face the music Katelyn! You got outclassed yet again!" Dustin taunted.

Fortissimo: "So, you think you losers won?" Katelyn sneered.

Fortissimo: "You think you're are going to save Christmas? Well…" Katelyn then raised her arm.

Fortissimo: "**I THINK NOT!**" Katelyn then slammed down on the symbol on her chest, making her glow emit a violet aura. Her size doubled and the pipes on the organ had red eyes near the holes forming an angry face. She then played music loud enough making ye his pipes burst open nearly and the platform to crack.

( watch?v=wwAGUz8Zaj8)

Dustin and his friends stumbled and avoided the crack.

Fortissimo: "**A LITTLE ENCORE TO BRING THE HOUSE DOWN!**" Katelyn laughed insanely.

Dustin and Ben were separated from the others and were too far from each other due to a gaping hole now being between them from the destruction.

Dustin: "Guys!" Dustin cried for his friends when suddenly, a piece of the platform beneath Zoey fell and Zoey almost went with it, but Gwen encased her in a pink bubble, and dis the same to the others.

Dustin: "**OKAY! THAT'S IT!**" Dustin transformed into Big Chill while Ben turned into Echo Echo. They then noticed the symbol on their chests glow a multicolored light.

Big Chill: "Ben, on my mark, the press our faceplates!" Dustin said to Ben.

Echo Echo: "Why?" Ben asked.

Big Chill: "Trust me!" Dustin said as Ben just nodded, trusting his friend and partner.

Big Chill: "Mark!" Dustin said as hey both pressed their symbols, when suddenly, they both were encased in a glow violet, blue and magenta light.

Katelyn then stopped for a moment, noticing this.

Big Chill resembled somewhat like his normal form, but had major changes. His wings were white with a red spot on each and resembled the wings of a Luna moth, white fur on his forearms and legs, a puff of white fuzz around his neck, his antenna were also white, and his eyes were red instead of green.

Lunarctic: "**LUNARCTIC!**" Dustin shouted, his voice deeper and raspier than normal Big Chill.

Echo Echo however had an entirely different look. In place of the small cute looking Echo Echo was something resembled more of a cross between a robot and a ghost. His white color scheme was now gray, on the sides his chest were radio speakers, his arms were bulkier, in place of legs he had a bell shaped lower body with multiple speakers on it, his head was obscured in an open skull-like headpiece, the only visible features shown in the dark were red eyes and a red mouth, and had what looks like wild hair.

Banshriek: "**BANSHRIEK!**" The newly named Banshriek spoke in a voice like Ghostface from Scream, but with static. This new look surprised everyone present.

Kevin: "Whoa!" Kevin said in both amazement and Shock.

Erena and Emille: "Onii-chan?" Both girls asked.

Lunarctic: "**KATELYN! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!**" Dustin roared in anger.

Fortissimo "Well…I'm digging the new look." Katelyn muttered.

Fortissimo: "**BUT LET'S SEE HOW LONG THEY CAN LAST!**" Katelyn yelled and sending a purple laser blast to hit Dustin and knock him down like a powerful punch from his pipes.

Banshriek: "**YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!**" Ben glared at Katelyn, flying towards her.

Fortissimo: "I don't think so!" Katelyn sent another purple laser blast at Ben, but he took a deep breath and screamed louder then Zenith Echo Echo would, firing the attack back at Katelyn, who covered her ears.

Katelyn retaliated by playing more firing a barrage of lasers and musical notes all over.

Fortissimo: "**IS THIS HOLLY JOLLY ENOUGH FOR YOU BASTARDS?!**" Katelyn's voice echoed. "**I KNOW I'M DOWNRIGHT GIDDY!"**

Dustin then had an idea when he saw the keyboard behind Katelyn. He flew behind her and with all his strength, he ripped the keyboard clean off. He flew in front of Katelyn with a glare, the ripped keyboard in his hands.

Katelyn kept trying to do what she was doing before, but she let out a nearly dying gasp. Ben flew beside Dustin and smirked.

Lunarctic: "You just played your last tune!" Dustin said as he threw the keyboard at the ring while Ben unleashed an ultrasonic scream, leaving a huge dent on it.

Katelyn grunted, the ring around her then shattered, and she was slowly tumbling down. The others looked in surprise and shock as Katelyn was coming crashing down.

Banshriek and Lunarctic: "Have a nice fall!" They both said as Katelyn panicked.

Fortissimo: "**GAH! NONONONONO!**" Katelyn shouted as she acted fast. She presses on the symbol on her best to revert back to human form before she could plummet. She landed on her feet as Slash leapt beside her. Dustin then flew towards her

Katelyn looked up to see Dustin, still as Lunacic, glare daggers at her. She felt really scared when Dustin cracked his knuckled.

Katelyn: "Wait! You wouldn't a girl, would you?" Katelyn said, backing up as Slash hid behind her.

Lunarctic: "No, I guess not." Lunarctic said. Katelyn sighed but she lost her smile when Lunarctic transformed into Hot Stuff.

Hot Stuff: "But in this form, hell yeah!" Dustin said when he pulled his fist back and delivered a hard punch, knocking her back a foot before falling down on her rear.

Hot Stuff: "That's for nearly killing my friends." Dustin said as he turned back to human for.

Katelyn: "You'll pay for this asshole! Mark my words I will kill you eventually! You hear me?!" Katelyn said as she and Slash disappeared in a red light.

(Time Skip)

When we learned that Stormella has no way of stopping the storm, we just we parted ways. Stormella let us cross her bridge.

Stormella: "Merry Christmas. Bye." Stormella called out.

Dustin: "Bye!" Dustin called out.

Charmcaster: "Merry Christmas Stormlla!" Charmcaster said to Stormella.

Leonard: "It's a white out! I can't see a thing!"

Rudolph: "Maybe his will help!"

Slyly: "Whoohoo! Way to go red!"

Zoey: "Well still never make it! Not in this weather!"

We suddenly hear a trumpet sound and a snowmobile.

Rudolph: "Boone and Doggle." Rudolph called out.

Slyly: "Though I don't think Therese enough room for all of us." Slyly said to Dustin.

Kevin: "Don't worry about that." Kevin said as Zed morphed into a giant purple bird, more specifically an Omnivorcious, Grey Matter's natural predator.

Boone: "Wha…?" Boone asked in shock.

Ben: "Don't worry! She won't bite!" Ben said as Gwen, Kevin and Charmcaster hopped on Zed's back, Nega Dustin levitated, Dustin turned into Big Chill and grabbed Kibbles while Ben transformed into Wildmutt and Julie and Ship hopped on his back.

Rudolph: "Lets head to Christmas town." Rudolph said as everyone went off to Christmas town.

* * *

**Only one final chapter left for the second story in December. Took me long enough to get this done. Hope y'all like this story so far and as always, I'll see y'all next time.**


	22. Shine Bright

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Dustin 10 Classical Adventure.**

**Stories Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, A Bug's Life, Dumbo, Lady and the Tramp, Fox and the Hound, Cinderella, Mulan, 101 Dalmatians, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Hercules, The Rescuers, Brother Bear, Hocus Pocus, Wreck-it-Ralph, The Great Mouse Detective, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Black Cauldron, Zootopia, Bambi and Frozen.**

**Non-Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda, Quest for Camelot, Ice Age, The Pebble and the Penguin, Despicable Me, Cats Don't Dance, The Iron Giant, All Dogs go to Heaven, The Princess Bride and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998)**

**I might add a few more but no more after that.**

**Disclaimer: I do** _not_** own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non-Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

"**Megaphone**"

_Telepathic communication_

**Flashback**

* * *

**Shine Bright**

* * *

**At Santa's Workshop**

Santa called for a meeting, many elves and reindeer gathered in the place.

Santa: "I've never seen a storm like this. It's like pea soup put there. Too dangerous for flying. I have no choice but to cancel the Christmas Eve launch." Santa said, shocking everyone present. But fortunately, the sadness and shock would not last long.

Elf: "Chief look." And elf said, pointing at the window. Everyone, including Santa, went to the window to see what the elf was seeing. They see a red light on the distance, and they all knew who that red light belongs to. They went outside to see if their suspicions were true.

Santa: "It's getting brighter." Santa said when suddenly, the snowmobile driven by Boone and Doggle appeared.

Mitzi: "Rudolph." Mitzi said, happy to see her son.

Zoey's mom: "Zoey." Zoey's mother said with relief.

They hang see a giant bird not to far above them, seeing this in surprise. The snowmobile came to a stop, the giant bird, which was Zed as an Omnivoracious landed as did Nega Dustin and Big Chill. Zed reverted back to her dog form, Big Chill reverted back to Dustin, and Wildmutt reverted back to Ben.

Zoey's parents went to finally embrace they're daughter while Santa went to Boone and Doggle.

Santa: "Well done Boone and Doggle." Santa congratulated the two elves.

Rudoloh: "I'm sorry of I worried you." Rudolph apologized to his parents, but all that matered to them was seeing him home again.

When Santa saw Rudolph's nose, he had an idea.

Santa: "Rudolph. That wonderful glowing nose gives me an idea so crazy it just might work." Santa said to Rudolph, before clearing his throat.

Santa: "What I mean to say is, Rudolph, with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" Santa asked Rudolph, surprising him.

Rudolph: "With honor, your honor." Rudolph said, making everyone present cheer, including Dustin and his friends.

* * *

**At Santa's sleigh**

The reindeer were preparing to take flight, but Santa noticed Rudolph lacked something.

Santa: "Son, there's just one thing missing." Santa said.

Rudolph: *And what's that, sir?" Rudolph asked in curiosity.

Santa: "Every flier needs one of there." Santa said, fishing out a metal from his suit. "Rudolph, because our demonstrated courage, character, and a heart that's true, I now pronounce you a true flier." Santa said, placing the medal around Rudolph's neck.

Rudolph: "Gosh, sir. I mean gosh." Rudolph said before Dustin and the others went to him.

Slyly: "Congratulations Red." Slyly said.

Leonard: "Yeah. You be careful out there." Leonard said to Rudolph.

Rudolph: "You're the best friends I could get have."

Zoey: "Be careful out there, Rudolph." Zoey said before she kissed his cheek for good luck, Makin him blush.

Erena, Emille, Gwen, Kibbles, Julie and Charmcaster: "Aww!" the girls said.

Dustin: "We're counting on you buddy." Dustin said, ruffling his hair. Zed licked Rudolph's cheek, making him giggle.

Once everyone left and the fliers were set, Santa began to

Santa: "Men, the worst of the storm circles the North Pole for a hundred miles. If we can break through it, the rest of our journey will be smooth sailing? But I won't kid you, this is gonna be one bumpy ride. But, with Rudolph and his wonderful nose at the lead, I say we stand a fighting chance."

Rudolph: "If we all work together; I think we can make it sir."

Santa: "Ahahaha. I think so too." Santa said as the other fliers cheered.

Santa then went to his sleigh. Blitzen then whispered to Rudolph.

Blitzen: "Imp proud of our son."

Santa: "Roll call!"

Dasher: "Dasher!"

Dancer: "Dancer!"

Prancer: "Prancer!"

Vixen: "Vixen!"

Comet: "Comet!"

Cupid: "Cupid!"

Donner: "Donner!"

Blitzen: "Blitzen!"

Rudolph: "Rudolph!"

Santa: "Light it up, Rudolph."

Rudolph: "With pleasure sir."

* * *

**With Dustin and friends**

**Dustin's POV**

Everyone was waiting to see Santa take off and give Christmas too all the children in the world.

Dustin: "He should be ready right about…now." I said as the doors opened, revealing Santa's sleigh. And sure enough, the sleigh than went off.

Santa: "Faster boys! We can beat this storm! I know we can!" Santa said as the sleigh finally took flight.

Dustin: "Good luck Rudolph!" Dustin called out to Rudolph as the sleigh went high up in the sky. Rudolph's mom Mitzi, Zoey and her parents, Boone and Doggle, Slyly and Leonard came up to us.

Mitzi: "You must be Rudoloh's friends Zoey's ben telling usabout." Mitzi said with a smile, making me bashful.

Dustin: "Yes. That's us." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

Zoey: "We still can't tank you enough for saving me and Christmas." Zoey said.

Erena: "Christmas is one of my favorite holidays. No way were we gonna let it be ruined." Erena said as Emille nodded in agreement.

Boone: "Is it true you guys can change shape?" Boone asked, curiously.

Ben: "Well, me, Dustin and Kevin can." Ben said.

Dustin: "And don't forget Zed too"

Zoey's father: "Care to show us?" Zoey's dad asked, Makin me look at the trio, who nodded.

Dustin: "Well, since you asked nicely." I said as I transformed into NRG while Ben turned into Arcticguana, Kevin turned into Thornblade and Zed turned into a Buglizard.

Doggle: "Wow!" Doggle said as the sprites of the northern lights flew up to us as well.

Aurora: "Thank you all for aiding Rudolph. He entire North Pole is in your debt." Aurora said as we turned back to normal.

Gwen: "You're most welcome. It's what we do best." Gwen asked.

Dustin: "That reminds me. We tested out the new feature you four installed. What exactly did you guys do anyway?" I asked the four.

Aurora: "As I said previously, the feature we I stalled is triggered by the light in you and Ben's hearts." Aurora advised.

Glitter: "Once you press the symbol, the results depend on the time of day." Glitter added.

Sparkle: "When in daylight, your transformations take on a friendlier appearance." Sparkle said.

Twinkle: "But when in the dark of night, your transformations take on a more fierce and monstrous form." Twinkle finished.

Ben: "Wait! You mean you guys gave us that feature?" Ben asked.

Aurora: "Correct." Aurora nodded.

Slyly: "That would explain the nightmarish look." Slyly said.

Julie: "The two are kind of like Yin and Yang." Julie said.

Leonard: "What?" Leonard asked, unfamiliar with the phrase.

Nega Dustin: "Light and dark. What Julie means is that by day, this feature makes any transformation vibrant and light-hearted. But by night they become more monstrous and fearsome." Nega Dustin said.

Aurora: "And in both forms, their voice, abilities and some personality traits of most aliens, are notably different from each other. And as I said before, this function makes them more powerful then both Ultimate and Zenith formed combined." Aurora said.

Ovi: "No way!"

Kibbles: "For real?"

Zoey: "Ultimate and Zenith?"

Mitzi: "Why don't we explain further details when we get inside. You lot must be freezing out here." Mitzi said to us.

Kibbles: "Thank you." Kibbles said.

* * *

**In Santa's workshop**

We were in Santa's workshop, having some hot chocolate and explaining everything about us. Once everything was explained, they found it a bit farfetched, but eventually thy believed our story.

Slyly: "Wow! Superheroes? Now I definitely seen everything."

Mitzi: "Rudolph must be very lucky to have friends like you."

Dustin: "And I know how it's like to be picked on. He and I have more in common than we think." I said as Zoey noticed Zed.

Zed runs to Zoey and pants like an excited puppy.

Zoey: "Well hello, cutie." Zoey said as Zed barked.

Kevin: "She won't bite. But what are we supposed to do here while we wait for Santa to come back?" Kevin asked when I noticed a piano and walked over to it. I cracked my fingers and just played the keys, singing.

Dustin: "How about some music to pass the time?" I asked the looked towards Mrs. Clause. "You don't mind do you, madame?" I asked Mrs. Clause.

Mrs. Clause: "Go right ahead." Mrs. Clause said as I went to the Piano, cracked my knuckles and began to play.

Dustin: Lips ripe as the berries in june

Red the rose, red the rose

Skin pale as the light of the moon

Gently as she goes.

Eyes blue like the sea and the sky

Water flows, water flows

Heart burning like fire in the night

Gently as she goes.

As I played, I began him, while I strted to have a little audience. Elves and reindeer gathered.

Slyly: "Wow. Kids pretty good." Slyly said, impressed.

Ben: "I didn't know he could play a piano." Ben said, amazed.

Dustin: Gently as she goes.

Lips ripe like the berries in june

Red the rose, red the rose

Skin pale as the light of the moon

Gently as she goes.

Eyes blue as the sea and the sky

Water flows, water flows

Heart burning like a fire in the night

Gently as she goes.

My little audience applauded me and I just blushed.

Dustin: "Heh, thanks. This next one is about that no matter how many times you get picked on or made fun of, you'll show them that you're a force to be reckoned with." I said as I pressed the keys.

Dustin: Feeling broken

Barely holding on

But there's just something so strong

Somewhere inside me

And I am down but I'll get up again

Don't count me out just yet

I've been brought down to my knees

And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking

But I can take it

I'll be back

Back on my feet

This is far from over

You haven't seen the last of me

You haven't seen the last of me

They can say that

I won't stay around

But I'm gonna stand my ground

You're not gonna stop me

You don't know me

You don't know who I am

Don't count me out so fast

I've been brought down to my knees

And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking

But I can take it

I'll be back

Back on my feet

This is far from over

You haven't seen the last of me

There will be no fade out

This is not the end

I'm down now

But I'll be standing tall again

Times are hard but

I was built tough

I'm gonna show you all what I'm made of

I've been brought down to my knees

And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking

But I can take it

I'll be back

Back on my feet

This is far from over

I am far from over

You haven't seen the last of me

No no

I'm not going nowhere

I'm staying right here

Oh no

You won't see me begging

I'm not taking my bow

Can't stop me

It's not the end

You haven't seen the last of me

Oh no

You haven't seen the last of me

You haven't seen the last of me

As the song ended, everyone roared in applause.

Fenika: "Awesome dude!" Fenika said, making me look to see Fenika, Bella, Basara, Sparky, my parents, even Grandpa Max, Verdona and Azmuth showed up.

Verdona: "Always loved Cher." Sandra said.

Erena: "Encore! Encore!" Erena chantes as everyone chanted alongside her, making Dustun chuckle shyly.

Dustin: "Okay, okay. You talked me into it. For our encore, this final one is dedicated to our little red nosed hero. Rudolph, this one's for you buddy." I said as everyone listened, as I began to play the keys.

Dustin: Out of the mist of history, he'll come again

Sailing on ships across the sea, to a wounded nation

As I sang, I began to look back on all the events of the adventure we've had.

Signs of a savior, like fire on the water,

It's what we've prayed for, one of our own

Just wait, though while he may roam,

Always,

A hero comes home

He goes, where no one has gone,

But always,

A hero comes home

I sang while looking back the fight against Katelyn as Fortissimo with Rudolph an the others aiding me.

Deep in the heart of darkness sparks, a dream of light

Surrounded by hopelessness, he finds the will to fight

There's no surrender, always remember,

It doesn't end here, we're not alone

I sang, remembering us walking the catacombs to rescue Zoey.

Just wait, though while he may roam,

Always,

A hero comes home

He goes, where no one has gone,

But always,

A hero comes home

And he will come back on a crimson tide,

Dead or alive

I looked Rudolph at Rudolph shinning his nose against Klatelyn, Addwaitya, Spellweaver and Stormella, and saving Stormella and wishing her to be nice.

And even though we know the bridge has burned,

He will return

He will return

I looked back on Rudolph crossing the finish line at the reindeer games.

Just wait, though while he may roam,

Always,

A hero comes home

He knows, of places unknown,

But always,

A hero comes home

Someday they'll carve in stone,

"The hero comes home"

He goes, and comes back alone,

But always,

A hero comes home

I sang as I looked back on Rudolph guiding Santa's sleigh.

Just wait, though while he may roam,

Always,

A hero comes home!

I finished the song, everyone roared in applause.

Slyly: "That was great!" Slyly clapped and whistled.

Leonard: "You did wonderfully." Leonard said.

I bowed and went back to my seat.

Zoey: "That was amazing!" Zoey said in praise.

Dustin: "Ah, come on!" I said bashfully. Erena, Emille and my parents hugged me.

Karen: "You were spectacular honey. As always." Karen kissed my cheek, making me blush in embarrassment.

Dustin: "Mom!" I whined in embarrassment.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

**At Stormella's Castle**

Ridley: "Look Madame. Look what Santa brought out." Ridley said as Stormella pulled the blinds on the window, seeing a new ice sculpture of herself for her garden. She was happy that her ice statue was good as new.

Ridley: "Merry Christmas Ridley." Stormella said as she hugged Ridley.

Ridley: "Merry Christmas, Madame." Ridley said with a smile.

* * *

**At Santa's workshop**

**Dustin's POV**

We went to the tree, and saw presents under it.

Slyly: "Look guys. Santa brought us presents." Slyly said each grabbed on with our names on it.

They even had notes on them. The one attached to Leonard's said "Merry Christmas. Your pal, Rudolph." I read the note as we each opened them. Leonard had a red scarff.

Leonard: "Aww! Shucks!" Leonard said as he wore the scarf.

The note attached to Slyly's said "Dear Slyly things couldn't be better. Your pal, Rudolph." When Slyly opened his preset, we went wide eyes for a minute and closed the box.

Slyly: "Excuse me." Slyly said as he ran off.

Dustin: 'Well we all know what he got.' I telepathically communicated to my friends.

Gwen: 'Should we tell Leonard.'

Bn: 'Nah. Let's not embarrass the guy.' Ben said

While Slyly was alone, brought out a teddy bear from the present.

Gwen: "Well, let's see." Gwen said as she saw the note.

Gwen: "Dear Gwen and friends. Thank you so much for all you're help. Your friend, Rudolph." Gwen read the note pulled out a small book.

Ben brought out a Sumo Slammers action figure, Charmcaster had a wad made by Stormella, Kevin had a necklace with a lock pendant with the number eleven on it while Zed had a chew toy, Kibbles had a cook book by Mrs. Clause, Erena had pink sweater with a heart shape while Emille had a blue sweater with a snowflake on it, Nega Dustin had a paint set, Julie had a tennis racket while Ship had a ball, and I had a plush blue jay

* * *

**Later**

We all were outside, seeing Santa and the other reindeer come back after a long night.

Aurora: You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen

Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen

But do you recall

The most famous reindeer of all?

Aurora sang as everyone sang along. Me and my friends, Zoey and her parents, even Stormella, Ridley and Stormella's wolves.

Everyone: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer

Had a very shiny nose

And if you ever saw it

You would even say it glows

All of the other reindeer

Used to laugh and call him names

They'd never let poor Rudolph

Join in any reindeer games

Then one foggy Christmas Eve

Santa came to say

Santa: Rudolph with your nose so bright

Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?

Everyone: Then how the reindeer loved him

As they shouted out with glee

Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer

You'll go down in history

The Sprites then flew up into all, performing a little light show. I then turned into Big Chill while Ben tuned into Heatblast. When the symbols on our chests glowed multicolored light, we pressed the them, activating the new feature to see what they're day forms look like.

Big Chill's day form was something entirely different. His body was white instead of black, the icy spots on his arms and legs were changed to orange, his head was orange and red instead of blue and black, he had a pink puff of fuzz around his neck, his antennae were red and his wings were red with orange lining, and yellow spots, plus thy looked more like butterfly wings.

Flameboyant: "**FLAMEBOYANT!**" I exclaimed in a less rhaspy voice and had a plan accent.

Heatblast's day form looked similar to his regular form. But instead of being red in color, his magma rock body was gray, a Hawaiian lei around his neck, his shoulder had a volcano on each, he wore red trunks with a blue waistband and grassy hula leggings.

Big Kahuna: "**BIG KAHUNA!**" Ben shouted in a voice that sounded a bit higher than Heatblast's voice and spoke like a California surfer.

I flew upwards as Ben flew with a flaming surfboard. I spun around, spreading red sparkles to create a light show.

Big Kahuna: "Cowabunga dudes!" Ben said as he fired fireballs in the sky, creating fireworks.

After the little show, we were inside Santa's workshop, celebrating Christmas day. Stormella played the piano as Leonard, Slyly, Ridley and Stormella's wolves were beside her.

Everyone: Then one foggy Christmas Eve

Santa came to say

Santa: Rudolph with your nose so bright

Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?

Everyone: Then how the reindeer loved him

As they shouted out with glee

Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer

You'll go down in history

You'll go down in history

As the song was over, a blue portal beside me and my friends.

Dustin: "Well, looks like it's time to go." I said a bit sadly.

Rudolph: "Wait, Dustin. Here's a thank you gift from me to you personally." Rudolph brings his bag down and fishes out what looks like a picture frame. He hands me the frame and I turn it around to see the picture. I was wide eyes at what I was given.

Charmcaster: "Dustin?" Charmcaster asked me, but I got no response.

Ben: "Dude? You okay?" Ben asked me, but I didn't respond.

Erena: "Onii-chan? What is it?" Erena asked as I pulled out a small picture frame. The picture showed me with a woman with brown hair and blue eyes, a man with little hair on his head, brown and a goatee, a teenage girl with blonde hair and blue eyes obscured by glasses, and a teen boy with brown hair and blue eyes. The others saw this and saw my eyes start to water.

The picture also had a note that said "Merry Christmas baby. We're proud of you and we miss you. Love Mom, Dad, Hannah and Brody."

Julie: "That's the family out had before you met us, isn't it?" Julie asked, as I nodded and sniffed.

Erena: "Oh Onii-chan." Erena said as everyone hugged me, while I sobbed.

Rudolph: "Sparky and Fenika here took he picture." Rudolph said as I hugged him. Zoey, Stormella, Ridley, Stormella's wolves, Santa, Boone, Doggle, Slyly, Leonard and the sprites join in. Once we separated, I wiped my tears away.

Dustin: "Thanks Rudolph. I'll nevee forget this little adventure." I said, wiping the final tears. We then begin to walk towards the portal, wavig goodbye.

Rudoloph: "Goodbye guys."

Zoey: "Hopefully we see you again."

Charmcaster: "Maybe we will."

Stormella: "Merry Christmas.

Kevin: "Merry Christmas."

Julie: And a Happy New Year!"

We finally crossed the portal.

* * *

**At Bellwood**

We appeared at Ben's living room, sighing at finally home.

Ben: "Wow. Talk about an adventure." Ben said with a smile.

I then held the picture frame and smiled.

Gwen: "You really miss them don't you?" Gwen asked me.

Dustin: "You have no idea. They may not be my real folks, but they're family none of the less." I said with a sad smile.

Fenika: "Well, we do have a surprise for you." Fenika said wen a knock Sandra canme at the door.

Sandra: "Im back. And I got guests." Sandra said as the guests walked inside. What I saw made my eyes go wide.

It was Stephanie, Keith, Brody, Hannah, Mawmaw, Pawpaw, Meemee, Poppy, Aunt Nicky Unlce Joel, Miranda, Brandon, Nathan and Hayley. The family I had before I met Ben and got back with my real family.

Dustin: "Oh my God." I said, tears running down as I just ran and hugged them, sobbing my eyes out.

Ben: "Let's give these guys some space." Ben said as the others walked to the kitchen.

* * *

**Finally finished with the second story of the month. That just about wraps up the Christmas Special for this. **

**Now as for the new feature granted to Dustin and Ben by the sprites, here's how it works.**

**When the Ultimatrix or Omnitrix symbol glows a rainbow color and the symbol is pressed, their appearances, name, abilities and properties depend on the time of day, these variants are known as Dawn and Dusk variants.**

**Dawn variants have a much friendlier physical appearance. Dusk variants, on the other hand, are mostly assume a much fiercer-looking and monstrous form than the Dawn variants. In both forms, the voices, as well as some personality traits of most aliens, are notably different from each other. Try even have two different names to distinguish each form.**

** I got this idea from the Lightside and Shadowside Yo-Kai from Yo-Kai Watch Shadowside. And yes, I'm naming them Dawn and Dusk variants as that's the best name I could make for these forms. **

**Hope you guys like the story so far and as always, I'll see y'all next time.**


	23. Lone Wolf

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Dustin 10 Classical Adventure. This time we'll be delving into the world of Balto, a real all-time classic.**

**Stories Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, A Bug's Life, Dumbo, Lady and the Tramp, Fox and the Hound, Cinderella, Mulan, 101 Dalmatians, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Hercules, The Rescuers, Brother Bear, Hocus Pocus, Wreck-it-Ralph, The Great Mouse Detective, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Black Cauldron, Zootopia, Bambi and Frozen.**

**Non-Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda, Quest for Camelot, Ice Age, The Pebble and the Penguin, Despicable Me, Cats Don't Dance, The Iron Giant, All Dogs go to Heaven, The Princess Bride and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998)**

**I might add a few more but no more after that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non-Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

"**Megaphone**"

_Telepathic communication_

_**Flashback**_

* * *

**Lone Wolf**

* * *

**Bellwood**

It was January 22, and Dustin, Kibbles, Ben, Nega Dustin and Julie were out at the Park. Dustin and Kibbles were sitting at the bench while Julie, Ben and Nega Dustin were paying with ship.

Dustin then noticed two Yellow Lab puppies cuddling together as they appear to be struggling living on the streets. Dustin was saddened and felt bad for the poor canines, before he got up and slowly approached the pup. They growled at first but Dustin held his hand slowly towards the pups, causing them to sniff it before ultimately walking towards him.

Dustin: "Aw, poor things." Dustin said as he patted the helpless animal. The puppy was a little malnourished and shivering, meaning the poor animal was not fed well.

Kibbles: "Aw, you poor babies." Kibbles said as she approached, as did Ben, Nega Dustin, Julie and Ship.

Ben: "We may wanna take them to the vet, just to be sure she's okay." Ben said.

Time skip

After they took the poor puppies to the vet, they were relieved that they're not suffering any illnesses and have no fleas. They bought some food, a kennel, some chew toys, and a collar and tag for bith. Dustin decided to take in the puppies an named them Ellie and Maggie.

Once all that was said and done, they went to Dustin's apartment and let Maggie wander around the place. Dustin and his friends

Julie: "I still can't believe you decided to take those little guy in." Julie said, smiling at Dustin's kind nature.

Dustin: "Hey, the poor things didn't deserve to be shivering and starved." Dustin said as he pats Maggie, who was currently playing with Dexter while Ellie was playing with Toady.

Kibbles: "And it looks like Dexter and Toady don't mind." Kibbles said as Dustin pulled out The Book and flipped pages until he stopped at a certain page.

Dustin: "They also reminds me of Balto." Dustin said as the others saw the page.

Kibbles: "I remember seeing that movie when I was little." Kibble said in nostalgia.

Ben: "I still can't believe it's based on a true story." Ben said.

Julie: "And he saved an entire city from a diphtheria outbreak." Julie said as suddenly a familiar blue mist when came out of The Book.

Dustin: "Oh boy, Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Dustin said, making a Pokémon reference, as the five were sucked into the Book.

* * *

**Nome, Alaska**

The group had fallen from a blue vortex and on the ground. Thankfully the fall wasn't to bad and nobody was around to see it. They find that they are covered in thick coats, hats, gloves and boots.

Ben and Dustin checked their Ulimatrix and Omnitrix rosters to see what aliens thy have available. Like at Arendelle and the North Pole, Ben and Dustin have access mostly icy aliens.

The five then went to see a commotion. The people were focused on a sled race. They hen noticed two figures.

One was a little girl with red hair and green eyes. This was Rosy.

Jenna is a purebred husky with a red and white fur, which is dark red on her ears, back, the upper parts of her legs, and the upside of her tail, and white on her facial, chest, and underside areas. She has small black markings on the tips of her ears and amber eyes. She usually wears and red-orange bandanna around her neck. This was Rosy's dog, Jenna.

Then suddenly a gust of wind came in. Which caught Rosy's musher's hat.

Rosy: "Ah! Oh, no." Rosy said after her hat left her hand thanks to the wind.

Rosy's hat flew with the wind, but no one seemed to notice except Jenna. The hat was a bit far away from them and the finish line and they couldn't cross since the dogs would be making their round to cross it and please everyone in Nome for the race.

Rosy: "My hat!" Rosy wanted to go after it, but Jenna bit her loose coat sleeve to pull her away from the commotion.

Luckily the hat was flying towards Dustin and just as he was about to catch it, there came a wolf-like dog who was riding along the sled dogs and angered the people. He seemed to had been trying to ignore their jeers and retrieve Rosy's hat.

This was a wolf-dog, he has brownish-gray fur, light two brown dots on his eyes, pinna & underbelly, brown ears and large paws. He also has a yellow sclera. This was Balto.

Dustin: "Nice catch there, buddy." Dustin said, patting the dogs head as he, his friends and the dog walked to the girl.

Rosy: "Balto, what a crazy thing to do!" Rosy smiled at the wolf-like dog. "Just to show off for a pretty girl." Rosy said as Balto handed Dustin the hat, who gave it to Rosy.

Dustin: "Here ya go little princess." Dustin said as Rosy took the hat with gratitude.

Rosy: "Thank you, mister." Rosy said.

Julien: "So, you know this little guy?" Julie asked while patting Balto.

Rosy: "Yes. This is Balto. I'm Rosy, and this is Jenna." Rosy introduced them.

Ben: "Names Ben. These are my friends Dustin, Justin (AN/Nega Dustin's alias), Kibbles and Julie." Ben introduced as Dustin looked at Jenna.

Dustin: "Aren't you gorgeous?" Dustin said as he patted Jenna.

Jenna: "Hello and welcome to Nome, weary travelers." Jenna said to Dustin and his friends.

Dustin: "Thanks." Dustin said to Jenna, who blinked in surprise.

Jenna: "Wait, you can understand me?" Jenna asked.

William: "You kids stay away from him!" William, Rosy's dad, got Rosy away from Balto and kicked snow into his face.

Ben: "Hey man!" Ben said as Dustin gently wiped the snow off Balto's face.

Ben: "What's the big idea?! This little guy wants gonna hurt anybody!" Ben exclaimed to William.

William: "Watch your tone, young man and besides, Balto is still part wolf." William said.

Ben: "That's still doesn't mean you just kick him around like that!" Ben exclaimed to William out of anger while Julie tried to calm him down.

Rosy: "Dad, you hurt his feelings!" Rosy argued.

Jenna followed William and Rosy as Balto was going off in deep pain. Dustin and the others followed him.

Balto was very sick to his stomach now as he continued to walk, trying to ignore Steele and Jenna's conversations. He looked up to Dustin and his friends.

Balto: "Oh, you're those people from earlier."

Ben: "Yep! That's us." Ben said.

Dustin: "We figured you needed some comfort after what happened." Dustin said, surprising Balto.

Balto: "Wait, you really can understand me? I thought Jenna was kidding." Balto asked.

Nega Dustin: "Yeah, still not sure how though." Nega Dustin said to Balto.

Suddenly, there came a snow goose.

Goose: "Oh, Balto, there you are!"

Julie: "Oh, hello, who are you?" Julie asked the snow goose, as she knew his goose, but not his name.

Goose: "Name's Boris," the snow goose introduced. "If you'll excuse me, and I need to get goin' now before the people come after him."

Balto: "Don't remind me..." Balto sighed.

Ben: "Why don't we come with you?" Ben said.

Balto: "Really?" Balto sounded thrilled that another human besides Rosy wanted to be around him.

Ben: "Yeah. It's not like we got a place to go back to around here anyway?" Ben said, surprising Balto.

Balto: "Why is that?" Balto asked, making the group look at each other.

Nega Dustin: "It's a long, crazy story." Nega Dustin said.

Boris: "You can explain on the way there." Boris said, and they were off.

Balto: "I can't believe those people were still mad at me even though I helped Rosy get her hat back..." Balto mumbled, feeling ashamed to be alive.

Nega Dustin: "There are some people who huge people, or in your case, animals by their appearances. As such they ostracize them instead getting to know them better." Nega Dustin said.

Ben: "Yeah. That's just the way some people are." Ben said when Balto's ears then pricked up suddenly. "Did you hear that?" he asked, though was sure Boris couldn't since he was a goose and didn't have special hearing.

Boris: "No." Boris said. Balto suddenly dashed away.

Dustin: "Hey! Where's the fire at?" Dustin asked as the others ran after him.

Boris: "I don't see a fire." Boris said.

Ben: "It's a figure of speech." Ben said when they stopped and see that Balto ended up running into Jenna, much to his embarrassment.

Ben: "Oh. It's Jenna he was hearing." Ben said with a smirk.

Dustin: "Four legged Romeo." Dustin said with a snicker.

William: "Jenna!" William called as he walked with Rosy.

Rosy: "Jen, come on!" Rosy called to them as they were going home.

Jenna smiled about going home, but then turned to see that Balto and the others had already gone off somewhere else. She tried to look for them, but the family had called her so she just decided to get going.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Hidden behind a building was a woman of Japanese ethnicity with greenish-blue hair in pigtails, wearing a black hoodie, a pair of shorts hidden under her hoodie, black boots and a surgical mask obscuring her mouth. She then pulled out a small hand mirror from her hoodie. The mirror glowed and showed the all too familiar face of Annabelle Lilith.

Anabelle Lilith: "Have you something to report?" Anabelle Lilith asked the girl.

Girl: "Yes, mistress. It appears that Hogan and his comrades are here." The girl said to Anabelle Lilith.

Anabelle Lilith: "They are, aren't they?" Anabelle asked with a sinister chuckle.

Girl: "What are your orders, mistress?" The girl asked.

Anabelle: "Tell me, this is the world of Balto, correct?" Anabelle asked, the girl nods.

Girl: "Yes Mistress." The girl responded.

Anabbelle: "And surely you know what happens later on, don't you?" Anabelle asked, the girl then caught what she was getting on.

Girl: "I see what our getting at, mistress." The girl said with a chuckle.

Anabelle: "And you do have the power to control and create diseases. You don't own the title of "Plague Spreader" for nothing, my dear Pestilentia." Anabelle Lilith said to the now revealed Pestilentia.

Anabelle Lilith: "And Hogan does have a soft spot for snot nosed brats." Anabelle Lilith said, Pestilentia chuckling as she understood what her mistress was suggesting.

Pestilentia: "It is as good as done, mistress." Pestilentia said with a nod.

Anabelle Lilith: "Excellent. Do not fail me." Anabelle Lilith said as the mirror now showed it's normal silver cover. Pestilentia closed the mirror and chuckled.

Pestilentia: "Now. Time to go to work." Pestilentia chuckled sinisterly before walking off.

* * *

**With Dustin and friends**

Dustin and his friends were sight seeing, until they noticed Balto, who along with Boris, was being bullied by Steele and three other dogs.

Kibbles: "Oh boy. We got trouble." Kibbles said as Dustin made a snowball.

Dustin: "Hey, leave him alone! Beat it!" Dustin exclaimed as he threw the snow ball right at Steele.

Steele snorted at the snow ball and glared as he came over to Dustin.

Steele: "You got a lot of nerve doing that to me!" Steele growled to Dustin, but he wasn't backing down..

Dustin: "Unless you don't want a tin can or a rock flying towards you, I suggest you and your three stooges leave Balto alone." Dustin said while glaring at Steele and the three dogs.

Ben: "Dude. Calm down man." Ben said to During.

Steele continued to growl and glare at the human.

Balto: "Hey, I got a message for your mother," Steele taunted Balto after slapping him in the face with his tail. He then howled loudly which made his minions howl with him.

Balto was very angry with them for mentioning his mother like that. Boris was hiding behind a pot and tried to stop Balto from pursuing Steele and his gang. Dustin was now really mad by this.

Dustin: "Oh! So you want to see how a wolf howls? I'll show you how a wolf howls!" Dustin activated his Ultimatrix and transformed into Blitzwolfer, or as Ben calls him Benwolf. Steele, Balto, Boris and the three other dogs were stunned.

Steele: "What the…" Steele said in shock.

Balto: "Whoa." Balto said in both shock and amazement.

Ben: "Dude, no!" Ben said, but Blitzwolfer took a deep breath before his jaws split in half, and howled an ultrasonic howl at the four dogs, making them cover their ears.

Steele: "Run for it!" Steele said as he and the three other dogs ran off, Dustin then reverted back to normal.

Dustin: "Yeah! That's right you four legged punks! You better run!" Dustin shouted before going to Balto.

Dustin: "You alright there, Balto?" Dustin asked Balto, who nodded.

He stopped and sniffed something in the air that seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't place it, then looked over on top of a hill to see a few wolves who stared at him and his companions. Then one of the wolves howled hoping he would reply back with his howl. Balto looked at them, but ignored them and sulked away to get to a broken down boat which is what he took for shelter.

Boris watched the other wolves leave right then.

Boris: "Not a dog, not a wolf, all he knows is what he's not." Boris looked up to Dustin and the others, explaining Balto's sadness.

Dustin: "Well he's a mixed breed a wolf dog, half wolf, half dog." Dustin said.

Ben: "Yeah. If say he's very special." Ben said, the others nod in agreement.

Boris: "If only he could see what he is." Boris added in slight dismay.

Balto kept walking in sadness and walked up the boat's board to get himself comfortable.

Kibbles: "Well, if anyone gives you trouble, well help out." Kibbles said to Balto, hoping that would cheer him up.

Boris even attempted to pretend to act like a dog to humor Balto. Balto was in too much pain and decided to wrap himself underneath a blanket to keep himself warm, very depressed.

Boris then tries to do an infamous Russian dance that many people knew. When he finished, he saw Balto was still depressed and started to give up himself. He joined on Balto's side.

As Boris did that, there was a flock of geese flying in the sky and they honked.

"Homesick, Boris? You ever think about going back?" Balto asked Boris.

"Yeah you can just go back home and see your home and then come back here." Dustin said.

Julie: "I would be if I were separated from my parents for a while." Julie said.

Boris: "Don't fret," Boris insisted. "I'm sticking here until I'm sure you can stand on all four feet." He then started to mop the floor then.

Boris: "You're taking care of me?" Balto sounded amused.

Kibbles: "That's a very sweet." Kibbles said patting Boris' back.

Boris: "Don't thank me." Boris smirked.

Nega Dustin: "After all, we mammals have to stick together." Nega Dustin said to Balto, paying his head.

Balto chuckled a little, then suddenly sniffed something.

Balto: "I smell..." Balto took another sniff. "Herring!"

Boris: "The herring are flying south too." Boris scoffed.

Balto: "Must be Muk and Luk!" Balto chuckled, then looked up to Dustin and friends. "They're twin polar bears, they usually like to play pranks on Boris."

Boris: "Good news..." Boris chuckled nervously, not sounding too excited about seeing the bears who he also took care of with Balto.

Julie: "I'm sure they sound very nice." Julie said when suddenly they hear voices

Voice: "Uncle Boris?" A voice said from a distance. We see too plar bear's of different sizes.

Ben: "That must be them now?" Ben said.

Boris: "Oh, no." Boris mumbled as he tried to protect himself with the mop and bucket.

Boris: "No hugging, no licking." Boris said, while holding up the mop and bucket as a way to protect him. The bigger polar bear had hugged Boris and licked him despite being told not to.

Smaller Polar bear: "We love you, Uncle Boris!" the smaller polar bear said to the snow goose with a cheerful smile.

Kibbles: "Aww! Cute!" Kibbles said, the two polar bears noticed the newcomers.

Dustin: "Why hello there." Dustin said to the polar bears. The bigger polar bear looked worried and mumbled behind the smaller one.

Muk: "Sorry, he's a little weird around strangers," the smaller polar bear explained. "He's Luk, and I'm Muk."

Luk, the big polar bear, continued to whimper around his brother.

Nega Dustin: "No need to be afraid, my ursine acquaintance. I assure you we mean no harm or ill intentions." Nega Dustin said, Luk finally calmed down, but still a bit scared.

Balto: "Never knew he knew big words or fancy phrases." Balto said to Dustin.

Dustin: "Yes. His intelligence is high, even surpasses my own." Dustin said to Balto, looking over as Boris was putting his feathers back in place.

Boris groaned and put his wing feathers to his face. "Hey, Boitshicks, let's play a game!"

"Yes, please, Uncle Boris!" Muk beamed as he and Luk were excited.

Balto: "Race you to the shore, one, two, three, go!" Boris called and the polar bear brothers were off without him. "They win." he smirked then.

Ben: "Genius my feathered friend." Ben said to Boris. There was suddenly splashing sounds.

Balto followed the source of the sound and had an amused smile, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Muk was crying for help since he and Luk couldn't swim, though they were obviously too big to be drowning over the small flow of water.

Boris: "Bears!" Fellas! Idiot balls of fluff!" Boris called to get their attention, but the bears were still 'in danger'.

Dustin: "Muk, Luk, it's okay, you're not drowning! The water isn't even nearly that deep." Dustin called out to them.

The two bears finally stopped and calmed themselves down.

Boris: "He has a point, bears," Boris walked over to them. "You are not drowning because if you will pause one moment you will observe perhaps, tide is out!"

Luk mumbled something, sounding insecure.

Ben: "What is he saying?" Ben asked.

Kibbles: "Speak up sweetie." Kibbles said to Luk.

Muk: "'Oh, the shame of the polar bear who fears the water! No wonder we are shunned by our fellow bear. Woe is us'!" Muk translated mellow-dramatically.

Kibbles: "Aw. Poor things." Kibbles said, feeling bad for the two.

Boris: "What, more whimpering? Between you and Balto is like Dostoevsky novel around here. Lighten up!" Boris said to the two bear's.

Balto was now wandering from the group and watched the town in the far beyond distance.

Dustin: "Hey, Balto, you alright?" Dustin asked.

It got very dark as Balto kept looking, seeming distracted. "Jenna." Balto finally said softly.

Dustin: "Ah. I see. You're hooked." Dustin said S Boris walked beside them.

Boris: "Is love," Boris diagnosed. "So, go make move! When the angels balalaika's strum of a sweet song of love? Mambo!" he beamed, then started to dance instantly.

Balto: "She's not my type..." Balto muttered in sadness.

Dustin: "How is she not your type?" Dustin asked.

Boris: "This wolf business again?" Boris scoffed.

Ben: "Seriously man. You have some real confidence issues." Ben said.

Nega Dustin: "It matters not what you are. You are who you are, and who you are is fine." Nega Dustin advised.

Boris: "He's right. What's wrong with being half and half? I'd like to know! Sometimes, I wish like crazy I was half eagle!" Boris said.

Balto: "Why?" Balto asked, while chuckling.

Ben: "Probably better profile and less likely to get eaten." Ben chuckled.

Julie: "Ben!" Julie glared at Ben.

Dustin: "Not that I blame you, my bird of a feather. The eagle is a symbol of freedom, independence and patriotism. After all, is isn't America's national symbol for nothing." Dustin said with a smile.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Pestilentia was just outside the Brewer house, eying Rosy and her parents.

Pestilentia: "Time to put the plan into action." Pestilentia muttered as her hand glowed a sickly green aura.

Inside, Rosy wasnt looking so good.

Rosy: "Mom, I don't feel well..." Rosy muttered.

Sandra: "Oh, dear," Sandra, Rosy's mother, picked up her daughter. "Cold? Flu? Stomach pain?"

Rosy continued to cough.

Sandra: "Oh, dear, I think she's caught that nasty disease that's been floating around." Sandra sounded horrified as Rosy continued to cough.

Sandra: "We better get to the doctor." Sandra said as she took Rosy, putting her daughter in her coat.

"Right then, come along." William agreed and walked out with them to do just that.

Rosy coughed and clung close to Sandra as they walked around the snow.

Jenna watched them come out and got excited, but saw horror on everyone's faces and looked worried right then.

Sandra: "It's okay, honey..." Sandra whispered to Rosy.

As they walked, Pestilentia eyed the group with a sinister grin under her face mask.

Pestilentia: "Oh dear. How unfortunate." Pestilentia chuckled sinisterly.

Jenna noticed Pestilentia and began to growl at her, sensing an evil aura from her. Pestilentia noticed the dog and smeared at her.

Pestilentia: "Ugh! I hate dogs!" Pestilentia said as Jenna ran towards her, but she dodged.

Pestilentia: "Well, feisty little fleabag, aren't you?" Pestilentia taunted.

Jenna: "I have no idea who you are, but I can tell you're up to no good." Jenna said to Pestilentia.

Pestilentia: "You're right on that, mutt!" Pestilentia said to Jenna, surprising her. "Yes, I can understand you, just like Hogan and little posse." Pestilentia said to Jenna, surprising her more.

Jenna: "How do you know them?" Jenna growled.

Pestilentia: "Wouldn't you like to know?" Pestilentia said before jumping on top of a building.

Jenna: "Who are you?" Jenna growled. Pestilentia only chuckled before disappearing in a sickly green mist.

Jenna: "Whoever, or whatever she was, I have to warn Dustin and the others." Jenna said before she walked to where Rosy and her parents were heading to.

Soon, they got to the doctor's place and Jenna waited outside like she was supposed to.

William: "We think Rosy might be ill." William told the doctor, even if he had a lot of other patients, but took time to see them.

Doctor: "Well, let me see what I can do..." the doctor had them sit and took their temperatures.

There were several other people, one man brought in a baby, an elderly woman brought in children, and it was mostly healthy adults, but diseased children.

A nurse came with another sick child after the doctor checked the three girls.

Rosy then suddenly heard barking.

Rosy: "Jenna!" Rosy ran outside without her coat and hat and hugged her true canine companion. They played for a bit, until the nasty cough came back and Rosy couldn't do anything fun anymore.

Jenna looked worried for Rosy. Rosy smiled and pet her dog gently.

William: "Rosy?" William called as he came outside with his daughter's coat. "Rosy, come on, you're gonna catch your death out here."

Rosy: "Okay, Dad..." Rosy gave in, allowing him to put her coat on her as they went back inside together.

The door closed on Jenna. The dog then decided to look inside the window as all the humans were inside and the kids were suffering. She finally sat on a pile of logs, smiling as she saw Rosy, but instantly frowned as her parents and the doctor had grave expressions on their faces.

* * *

**With Balto and friends**

Balto was coming then as he got a view of Jenna, he was going to see the female dog and tried to make himself look good by looking in an ice puddled reflection.

Julie: "Don't worry, Balto, you look great." Julie whispered.

Dustin: "Yeah. No pressure. Just do your best." Dustin said, giving Balto a thumbs up.

Balto: "Well," Balto gulped a little. "Here goes nuthin'," he then went to see Jenna as she looked worried.

Balto: "Hey... Uhh... I know it's a shot in the dark, but I was wondering if, uhh... I dunno... Maybe you'd like to go... Chase a few sticks by the moonlight?" he chuckled nervously, then saw Jenna wasn't paying him any attention.

Balto: "Jenna?"

Dustin and the others noticed the look Jenna had, and knew what the issue was.

Dustin: "Oh boy. We better comfort her." Dustin said as he and the others went to the two canines.

Julie: "Hey. What's the matter?" Julie asked as she looked in the window, feeling disheartened by the site.

Jenna: "Rosy is in there..." Jenna murmured.

Dustin and the other noticed the very gut wrenching site.

Balto: "In the hospital," Balto looked too. "Why?"

Jenna: "She feels warm, she has a terrible cough, guys, what's wrong with them?" Jenna sounded hopeless.

The doctor had just then taken Rosy's temperature just in time for her to cough and grab her severely sore throat.

Nega Dustin: "Diphtheria." Nega Dustin, catching the two dogs' attention.

Jenna: "What?" Jenna asked, confused.

Nega Dustin: "Diphtheria. It's a very lethal disease if not treated. It can Ben result in fatality." Nega Dustin said grimly.

Ben: "In short, Rosy might die." Ben said, making Jenna really disheartened.

Jenna: "No." Jenna said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Pestilentia: "My, my. Quite a truly grim sight. How I enjoy the suffering in this popsicle stand!" Pestilentia's voice caught everyone off guard. They looked to see Pestilentia, her back pressed into a wall with her arms crossed.

Jenna: "You!" Jenna said with an angry growl..

Balto: "You know her?" Balto asked Jenna.

Jenna: "I encountered her briefly. I was going to warn you about this girl, Dustin. She somehow knows you and your friends." Jenna said to During, surprising him.

Kibbles: "And judging by her attire, I'd guess she's one of the Hellraisers." Julie said with a glare.

Pestilentia: "Correct you are. Allow me to introduce my self! Remember my name! I am Pestilentia, the Plague Spreader." Pestilentia said with a chuckle.

Nega Dustin: "Plague Spreader? Wait! You're responsible for this outbreak, aren't you!?" Nega Dustin said, his anger boiling.

Pestilentia: "Very perspective. Yes, I am. As my title suggests, I possess the power to control and create diseases. From harmless diseases like a cold or chicken pox, to more fatal diseases such as influenza, scarlet fever, cancer, and of course, even diphtheria." Pestilentia said, a hint of pride in her voice.

Dustin: "You emo bitch! Why target these innocent children!? Why dammit!?" Dustin shouted in rage.

Pestilentia: "Simple! To hit you right where it hurts! I'm well aware of your compassion towards children." Pestilentia said, making Dustin shake in pure rage.

Dustin: "So you mean you're killing off innocent children just to break my resolve!?" Dustin growled, his anger reaching it's boiling point.

Balto: "You think you're going to get away with this, you're de wrong!" Balto growled.

Pestilentia: "Oh, I'm afraid I already have." Pestilentia said when she snapped her fingers, cashing multiple puffs of sickly green smog appear around her? Once the puffs dissipated, Dustin and company saw truly a haunting sight.

Pestilentia was surrounded by creatures that look like mutated zombies. Their skin was a deep shade of olive green, their eyes were nothing but hollow sockets with glowing sickly yellow dots, they had what looked like a small antenna on top of their heads, three writhing tendrils jutting from their midsection, the middle, index and ring fingers on their right hands resembled insect-like legs, they were skeletally thin and they appeared to have stitching on their mouths.

Julie and Kibbles: "**EEEEWWW!**" Julie and Kibbles said, grossed out.

Nega Dustin: "Egad! That's truly a horrid sight!" Nega Dustin said, just as grossed out as everyone else.

Pestilentia: "Maul them, my minions! Leave no remains!" Pestilentia ordered as the zombie-like creatures chased towards them. Nega Dustin used his psychic powers to the row them backwards.

Dustin transformed into NRG while Ben turned into Big Chill. Jenna was shocked by this.

Jenna: "What on Earth?" Jenna asked.

NRG: "No time to explain. Balto! You and Jenn find someplace see. We'll hold these maggot sacks off!" Dustin said to Balto, who just nods and he and Jenna hid behind a few crates.

Dustin then noticed the Ultimatrix symbol glowing multicolored light, as did Ben.

NRG: "Alright! Time to see what NRG's Dusk Variant looks like!" Dustin said as he and Ben slapped the symbol, encasing themselves in a dark purple flash. Big Chill was now Lunarctic, but NRG was something else?

It looked similar to NRG in body shape, but the containment suite changed from grey to rusty orange, the headpiece having holes creating an angry face, along with pipes on both sides of the headpiece that emit smoke. He had Spikes on his shoulder pads and shin guards. And finally, the pipes on the bottom half and the run in the central piece were glowing orange, as if they were superheated.

NRG: "**INFURNACE!**" the new form of NRG shouted in a deeper voice.

Pestilentia: "What!? I was not informed of this!" Pestilentia shouted in shock as Ben froze the zombie creatures in place while Ben emitted flames, burning them to ash and cinders.

Infurnace: "Now! Either you call off the outbreak, or I'll burn you to cinders!" Dustin growled in rage, but Pestilentia growled.

Pestilentia: "Never!" Pestilentia waved her arm and disappeared in a sickly green fog. Dustin and Ben reverted to normal as Balto and Jenna got out of hiding. Suddenly, Jenna looked over and there was the four-legged big shot himself, Steele. Steele had sausage links in his mouth and he tried to be smooth with the Jenna.

Kibbles: "Oh boy, just what we needed. More trouble." Kibbles uttered in anger.

Steele: "Well, well, well, what's wrong with this picture? Jenna, join me for dinner," he wrapped the links around her to pull her close, away from Balto. "You start at one end, I'll start at the other, when we get to the middle... Well, heh, you tell me."

Ben: '_Ugh! This is like a less romantic version of the spaghetti scene from Lady and the Tramp._' Ben said to his friends telepathically

Dustin: '_Yeah._'

Balto: "Alright, Steele..." Balto growled at Steele.

Jenna: "Balto, no." Jenna stopped him and came toward Steele in a seductive way, even by fluffing his muzzle with her tail, but made a face to Balto and the others and gestured toward something behind them for a plan to be brought to action.

They saw what she was planning.

Kibbles: "You fuzzy deviant." Kibbles thought with a smirk.

Jenna was seducing Steele and causing him to back up into the boiler as Balto and the others stood out of the way. Steele suddenly got his butt burned and he growled out.

Ben: "Pfft! Oh God!" Ben chuckled.

Dustin: "Run for it!" Dustin said as they ran off and left Steele in there, but then Steele was after them and crashed onto them. William and a butcher.

Steele then had a sneaky plan though, he threw the sausages over Balto and made it look like he was a pointing dog to make it look like Balto was the one in trouble.

William: "Looks like Balto's found his way to your meat locker." William scoffed, telling the butcher.

Dustin: "Oh, bullshit!" Dustin growled.

William: "Excuse me!?" William asked, not happy with Dustin's choice of words.

Ben: "Balto wasn't the one that stole the sausages.

Dustin: "If anyone is the thief, it's this little bastard!" Dustin said, pointing to Steele.

William: "You best watch your mouth!" William asked.

Dustin: "I'm twenty-fucking-four. I can say whatever I damn well please!" Dustin growled as Kibbles try to calm him down.

Butcher: "Steele would never do anything wrong. Good boy, Steele, you've earned these, besides, I can't do anything with them after that wild animal's touched them." The butcher allowed Steele to eat the sausages as a reward.

Dustin: "Good boy my ass!" Dustin growled as Steele smirked darkly as he ate his meat which he actually stole.

William: "Go on, get out of here, you little thief!" William kicked snow in Balto's face again, sending off the wolf-dog.

Dustin: "Kick anymore snow on him, and you're gonna be sorry!" Dustin growled in anger now.

Ben: "Uh oh." Ben said in fear and worry.

Nega Dustin: "Oh dear."

Julie: "I don't like this."

Kibbles: "Honey, please calm down.

William: "Are you threatening me?" William asked in anger.

Dustin: "Not threatening, more like promising! Tell me something, you have a girl named Rosy?" Dustin asked.

Julie: "Dustin, choose your words carefully!" Julie said.

William: "What do you know of my daughter?" William asked, worried for his daughter's safety.

Dustin: "I'd knock your ass down a peg or two for mistreating Balto here, but the reason I'm not is because if I did, I'd be hurting Rosy too." Dustin said, making William calm down a bit.

Dustin: "Rosy is a good kid, and I'd rather not upset her. Right now, she's suffering enough as it is. But bottom line is that Balto here is not the bag guy! So, anyone else that gives Balto the stink eye is definitely going to suffer my wrath. And trust me when I say this, you won't like me when I start seeing red." Dustin said more calmly, but still kept his glare.

Butcher: "Should I call the police on this punk?" The butcher asked William, who kept his gaze in Dustin.

William: "No. Right now I've got more important things to sorry about. What's your name, son?" William asked Dustin.

Dustin: "Dustin Hogan, sir." Dustin said.

William: "Well, Dustin. I'll be keeping my eye on you. I'll let this encounter slide. But if you try anything brash, I'll we to it that you are apprehended. Do I make myself clear?" William asked Dustin.

Dustin: "Crystal clear, sir." Dustin said with a nod.

William: "Good. Come on Jenna." William said as Jenna walked to him, and the two walked off as the butcher walked off to the meat locker.

Ben: "Dude! You're just lucky you didn't get knocked on your ass." Ben said to Dustin.

Julie: "Seriously! Are you trying to get in trouble?" Julie asked Dustin just sighed.

Dustin: "Ok, I'll admit I may have gotten a little too far." Dustin said as Trixie appeared from the Ultimatrix.

Trixie: "You threatened the father of a girl, and he thought you were going to injure Rosy hen you mentioned her name!" Trixie scolded.

Kibbles: "Seriously. You really need to work on controlling your temper!" Kibbles scolded Dustin, making him flinch.

Dustin: "Ok, ok. I'll be sure to calm down next time." Dustin said as Balto walked to Dustin.

Balto: "Thanks for stand up for me." Balto said thankfully.

Dustin: "Don't mention it, buddy." Dustin said with a smile, rubbing Balto's head.

Ben: "Come on, let's go." Ben said as the gang walked off.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

In the forest, Annabelle Lilith, Necro and Pestilentia were gathered as Pestilentia showed the two a projected imagery of Big Chill and NRG turning into their Dusk Forms. And needless to say, both she and Necro were shocked.

Annabelle Lilith: "Now this is something new." Annabelle Lilith said in shock.

Necro: "How did those two gain such power?" Necro asked, just as shocked.

Pestilentia: "How am I supposed to know?" Pestilentia said with a growl.

Annabelle Lilith: "Regardless how they achieved this feat, the sooner we take those tools, the better." Annabelle Lilith said with a frown, before smirking at Pestilentia.

Anabelle Lilith: "Excellent work on spreading the outbreak." Annabelle Lilith said to Pestilentia who bowed and chuckled.

Pestilentia: "I aim to please, mistress. But what now?" Pestilentia asked Annabelle Lilith, who only smirked and chuckled.

Annabelle Lilith: "I have a few ideas." Annabelle Lilith said evilly.

* * *

**That's another chapter done. Hope y'all like this story so far and I'll see y'all next time.**


	24. Wolf Quest

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Dustin 10 Classical Adventure. This time we'll be delving into the world of Balto, a real all-time classic.**

**Stories Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, A Bug's Life, Dumbo, Lady and the Tramp, Fox and the Hound, Cinderella, Mulan, 101 Dalmatians, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Hercules, The Rescuers, Brother Bear, Hocus Pocus, Wreck-it-Ralph, The Great Mouse Detective, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Black Cauldron, Zootopia, Bambi and Frozen.**

**Non-Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda, Quest for Camelot, Ice Age, The Pebble and the Penguin, Despicable Me, Cats Don't Dance, The Iron Giant, All Dogs go to Heaven, The Princess Bride and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998)**

**I might add a few more but no more after that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non-Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

"**Megaphone**"

_Telepathic communication_

_**Flashback**_

* * *

**Wolf Quest**

* * *

**At the Hospital**

**Dustin's POV**

Me and my friends were at the hospital, I was devasted to see many kids suffer. Word got out about the medicine shortage and how many patients were in grave danger of the illness they are suffering because of Pestilentia. And even worse, the cure is so many miles away. The people decided to have a sled race with the dogs to get the antidote for the ill townspeople in such distress.

We left Balto alone because of the vents earlier and we thought we see the damage Pestilentia caused, and it was really bad. Many kids were sick because of that disease spreading witch. We then see Rosy, her parents William and Sandra, and even Jenna.

William noticed us and got up to greet us. Jenna walked to me and say beside me, whimpering in sadness.

Dustin: "Hello. I hear that things are not going well." I said and looked to Rosy, the sight of her illness making my chest ache.

William: "Yes. It seems so." William said as Rosy seemed to wake up, I walked towards her and knelt beside her.

Rosy: "Dustin. It's you." Rosy said, her throat cracking.

Dustin: "You bet, little princess. I'm sorry you're not feeling well." I said, doing best not to cry.

Sandra: "Are you alright?" Sandra said, noting my eyes watering.

Dustin: "Y-yes. I'm fine, madame. Just something in my eye." I said, wiping my tears away. Jenna then licks my face to comfort me. I took some breaths to calm down.

Kibbles: "So, we heard that a sled race is taking place tomorrow." Kibbles said.

William: "Yes. The race is to retrieve he antidote." William said in worry for his daughter's wellbeing.

Rosy: "Will I be okay?" Rosy asked, Makin more ters run down my face, but I managed to keep a smile.

Dustin: "Absolutely, little red. Once the antidotes delivered, you and all the others we'll be fit as a fiddle." I said, wiping away more tears.

Dustin: "Madame, your kid is a diamond in the rough." I said to Sandra, making her chuckle.

Karen: "She certainly is honey." My mother's voice said, catching me off guard. I run and sure enough, I see my parents, my sister's Emille and Erena, Gwen, Kevin, and even Sparky.

Dustin: "Guys." I said, running towards them and hugging them.

Kevin: "Dude, are you crying?" Kevin said, I looked at him with a serious glare, making him shut up.

William: "You must be his parents." William said.

Taiyou: "Yes. I'm Taiyou. This is my wife Karen, and these are my daughter's Erena and Emille." Dad said, introducing his other family.

Karen noticed Rosy, lying in bed sick as a dog.

Karen: "Oh, poor thing." Karen said, sitting next to Sandra.

Ben: "Guys, we need to talk. We have a bit of an issue." Ben said to Gwen, Kevin and Sparky.

Soarky: "Taiyou, Karen, why don't you two stay here and get to know these two while I talk with these guys." Sparky said as we walked out.

Gwen: "So what's the issue. And judging by Dustin's teary eyes, I'd say things aren't so good." Gwen said to us.

Ben: "That's a bit of an understatement. We're dealing with a Hellraiser." Ben said with a serious tone.

Kevin: "That's it?" Kevin said with a shrug. "How's that so dreadful."

Nega Dustin: "But this one has the ability to create and control disease. Her name is Pestilentia." Nega Dustin said, surprising he others.

Erena: "What?" Erena asked in shock and horror.

Julie: "To make things Ben worse, she's responsible for the diphtheria outbreak." Julie said.

Gwen: "I don't recall facing a Hellraiser like that, before!" Gwen said with worry.

Sparky: "Either they're bolstering their ranks, or they're more extensive than we thought." Sparky said with a worried look. "Regardless, a Hellraiser capable of controlling and even creating diseases is definitely begging for trouble. The sooner she's disposed of, the better."

Dustin: "You got that right!" I said with a growl.

Emille: "Onii-chan? Are you okay?" Emille asked me, I just walked to a nearby tree and punched at it, making small cracks.

Kevin: "I suppose that as a no." Kevin said with wide eyes.

Ben: "Pestilentia made millions of kids sick just to break his resolve." Ben said.

Gwen: "And from what I see, I'd s she did one hell of a job." Gwen said in worry as I delivered one final punch, breaking the tree and fall to the ground with a thud. Mom, Dad, William and Sandra went outside.

William: "What happened?" William thought and noticed the fallen tree.

Sandra: "I think you all may want to come inside." Sandra said as we just walked in.

William: "How did that happen?" William asked in curiosity and shock, by decided to drop the subject and went back inside with everyone else.

* * *

**The next morning**

**No POV**

There was a morning trumpet heard. The races are going to set up now.

Soon every human was out ready for the race to get the serum to cure the dreaded disease plaguing the innocence. Steele lined up to look at the other dogs, but of course, only find himself better by comparison.

Dixie: "Just look at him!" Dixie hopped around excitedly as she was with Sylvie and Dixie again. "He's gonna save the entire town! He's positively...Magnesium!"

Ben: 'Oh dear God.' Ben thought with an eye roll.

Dustin: "More like Lead, because of his toxicity." Dustin muttered to himself.

Man: "All mushers!" a man called loudly. "Get yer dogs ready!"

Balto and Boris were shown on a fence. Dustin began to make his way to the fence.

Dustin: "Hey Balto." Dustin said to his canine friend. "You feeling any better after last night?" Dustin said.

Boris: "Well, last night,I was telling Balto here what it takes to be part of a race," Boris said as he got back on the fence, though for him, it was very rickety and he stumbled against an open window, taking a box.

Boris: "Racing in a spectator sport, it recquires very little preparation! You sit, your arrange refreshments, any of you like potato chip?" he asked as he took out something white, bit into it and hiccuped a bubble and he looked to see the box was labeled 'Soap Flakes'.

Dustin: "I think I'll pass Boris, appreciate it though." Dustin said, holding in his laughter at the funny sight.

Balto: "I'm not watching the race, I'm going to be in it." Balto said shocked Boris while Dustin had a grin, thinking this may be a good idea.

Boris: "Why are you putting yourself through this, boy?" Boris asked.

Balto: "Hey, look, I wanna help Rosy get better," Balto explained why he really wanted to do this. "I can get that medicine through."

Boris: "Get it through that they wouldn't put you in a sled team even if you did win, which won't happen and if it did it wouldn't matter!" Boris added, not very supportive of this idea.

Dustin: "Then you better your tail out there. The race is close to the starting." Dustin said as Balto nodded.

Balto: "Wish me luck!" Balto called as he and Dustin went to meet the other dogs.

Boris: "Luck?" Boris scoffed. "I don't wish you luck, I wish you sense!" Boris said as Balto ran to the starting line. "Good luck, kiddo." Boris said softly.

Kaltag: "Balto? What're ya, nuts?" Kaltag, one of Steele's friends, said with widened eyes. "If Steele catches you around here, he's gonna turn you into kibble!"

Niki: "Let us let the half-dog race, it will be fun watching him eat our snow." Nikki scoffed.

Man: "Get set!" the man from before shot his pistol, sending the dogs to get their running on.

The Gwen Erena, Emille, Julie and the female dogs were surprised to see Balto in the race as well.

Jenna: "Balto!" Jenna gasped.

Dixie: "What's he think he's doin'?" Dixie was not amused.

To everyone's surprise, Balto was the one who won the race, even if he wasn't supposed to compete. It even surprised the lead musher, who refused to believe it. Boris, Erena, Emille, Karen and Kibbles cheered for and Balto for winning the race and showing up mostly Steele. Even Jenna was proud for Balto's sacrifice to race like that.

Dustin: "You did it." Dustin ran up to Balto an rubbed his head.

Steele: "Okay, Nikki, Kaltag, Star, move it," Steele ignored Balto and Dustin's cheering. "We're strapping up."

Dustin: "Sorry, Steele, Balto was the fastest dog." Dustin said to Steele.

Balto: "He's right, Steele." Balto said.

Steele looked disgusted, then grinned darkly at the wolf-dog and boy.

Steele: "He's the fastest what?! Do you two honestly think the musher will put HIM on his team? Balto, you're even more mixed up than I thought."

Jenna: "Steele! It doesn't matter who's on the team, as long as the medicine gets through, stop being such a glory hound!" Jenna said, defending Balto.

Dustin: "Well said." Dustin said with a nod.

Steele: "100%," Steele surprisingly agreed with them. "I wasn't thinkin' about those children. The important thing here is to get the medicine through. And that's just what I'm gonna do," he then started to intimidate Balto. "And when I get back... I'm gonna fold you five ways and leave you for a cat toy!"

Musher: "Good dog, Steele!" a musher came which made Steele bark and yip happily for the human, being kind and sweet which was what everyone thought he was and not bad like they thought Balto was.

Dustin: '_Someday mutt, you're gonna get what's coming to you!_' Dustin thought in anger as he looked at Steele.

The musher petted Steele, then walked away from him.

Musher: "Now let's take a look at our winner here."

Steele growled once the attention wasn't on him now. He then had an idea and slammed his paw down on Balto's which made the wolf-dog growl and show his sharper canine teeth which he had inherited from his wolf parent.

Musher: "Nah, we can't trust this one, he's part wolf..." the musher told the other man and they walked off together.

Ben: "Aww, what?!

Dustin: "Hey, jackass! That's just no fair!" Dustin said to the musher and then whispers to steele. "And I saw what you did there, you monochrome basted! You can't let Balto have one moment where more people trust him." Dustin growled.

Kevin: "Oh boy!" Kevin said in worry.

Karen: "Dustin Hogan! Language!" Karen scolded, but her words met deaf ears.

Steele: "It's a rule though, dogs only!" Steele smirked at Dustin.

Musher: "Let's go!" the musher called, which made Steele follow after him.

Dustin: "Only pure bred dogs are allowed, huh? Well, how about I mix things up a bit." Dustin said, cathing the musher's attention.

Musher: "And how so?" The musher.

Dustin: "Me and my friends here join the rerteaval for the medicine!" Dustin said, surprising veryine, including Jenna, Balto and Steele.

Balto: "Huh?"

Boris: "What?"

Musher: "Kid, I appreciate your commitment, but this is a job for the professionals." The Musher said, but Dustin just glared.

Dustin: "You all think Balto here is the bad guy, well he's destined for greatness. But your all just too damn stubborn to see it." During said, Balto smiled a bit.

Taiyou: "Dustin, calm down son!" Taiyou said to Dustin, but his words didn't reach him.

Dustin: "And we'll be sure to find it before you saps do." Dustin said, the musher growled.

Musher: "By yourself and that mongrel?" The Musher asked. Ben, Kevin, Nega Dustin, Erena, Emille, Kibbles and Julie walked besides During and Balto.

Ben: "Not by himself, no. But with us, most definitely!" Ben said with a growl.

Kevin: "With friends, you can accomplish anything. And yes I'm aware how corny the sounds."

The Musher thought about this, but decided to give the young heroes the benefit of a doubt.

Musher: "Alright! I'll take that challenge! We leave by noon!" The Musher said as Steele growled at Dustin before following the musher. Karen, Taiyou and Sparky went to the group.

Karen: "You do realize you are about to embark on a dangerous path." Karen said to Dustin.

Dustin: "I know, mom. But I'm willing to help those kids get better. If I'm have to risk my life to save them, then that's a risk I'm willing to take." Dustin said with a look of determination.

William and Sandra hen walked towards them.

William: "You're willing to risk our lives for Rosy?" William asked in a look of uncertainty.

Dustin: "Not just her. But every unfortunate child." Dustin said, his words touching the two parents.

Sandra: "There nothing that can change your mind, is there?" Sandra asked him.

Gwen: "Fun fact about Dustin, once he has his mind set on something, there's no convincing him out of it." Gwen said with a smile towards Dustin.

Dustin: "And it's not just me and my friends that's gonna go through with this. But Balto is too." Dustin's aid, patting Balto. "I'm not doing this jut for the sake of the kids, but to also also show that Balto here is destined for greatness." Dustin said, Balto smiling at his touching words.

William: "Very well. We have a sled you can use." William said with a smile.

Dustin: "Thanks, but we'll go on foot." Dustin said with a thankful smile.

Karen: "I'll pack you some things for your trip." Karen said with a proud smile.

Sandra: "I'll help out." Sandra said as she and Karen went to the Brewer house to pack some food and supplies for the group.

William: "Care to talk to Rosy before you go?" William said as Dustin nodded.

Dustin: "Absolutely, sir." Dustin said as the group went to the hospital.

Unbeknownst to them, Pestilentia was well hidden from view, eavesdropping on the conversation. She pulled out her hand mirror and contacted Anabelle Lilith.

Anabelle Lilith: "Talk to me." Annabelle Lilith greeted through the mirror.

Pestilentia: "I come to inform you that Hogan is heading out to retrieve the medications, as you predicted, mistress." Pestilentia said, making Anabelle Lilith smirk.

Annabelle Lilith: "Of course. Now, you know the mission. Make sure that they do not succeed. I don't care how you do it, make sure they do not get to the medicine." Annabelle Lilith ordered.

Pestilentia: "I promise you, it shall be done, mistress." Pestilentia said, making Anabelle Lilith chuckle evilly.

Annabelle Lilith: "Excellent. Do not fail me." Annabelle Lilith said before cutting off contact. Pestilentia closed her hand mirror and walked off.

* * *

**At the hospital**

Balto was waiting outside with Zed, Ship and Ovi while Dustin and his friends were visiting Rosy, who looked like her condition was slightly worsening. Rosy still had the courage to speak.

Dustin: "Heya, kiddo. How ya feeling?" Dustin asked Rosy, his eyes watering.

Rosy: "Not so good." Rosy said, a bit tiredly.

Dustin: "Well, don't you worry princess. Me and my friends age gonna get the medicine here before you know it. And Balto is helping us." Dustin said, surprising Rosy.

Rosy: "Balto?" Rosy asked in surprise.

Kibbles: "That's right. We're not only going to show those meanies that Balto is a hero." Kibbles said, tearing up a bit as well.

Rosy: "You promise?" Rosy said, holding up her pinke for a pinkie promise. Dustin sniffled, but held his pinkie and made contact with Rosy's pinkie, commencing the promise.

Dustin: "Crosa my eart an hope to die." Dustin said as Rosy hugged him. Dustin then let the tears loose and hugged back.

Gwen, Erena, Emille, Kibbles and Julie: "Aww." The girls said as Ben wiped a lone tear and William and Taiyou smiled. Sandra and Karen had smiles on their faces too, enjoying the sweet sight.

Sandra: "Your son is truly something." Sandra said to Karen.

Karen: "I know. My boy is definitely going to be one affectionate daddy someday." Karen said, wiping some tears away.

Dustin and Rosy let go of their hug and Dustin went to grab the materials.

Dustin: "We better get going.

Soarky: "Me, Taiyou and Karen well stay here. Just to keep an eye on the kids and help out around the hospital." Sparky said as he two nodded.

Dustin: "Alright. Let's tell Balto we're about to head out." Dustin said before Karen and Taiyou hugged Dustin.

Karen: "You all be careful out their sweetie." Karen said, kissing his cheek.

Dustin: "We will, mom." Dustin said, chuckling. Once all was said and done, hey went to head out.

Balto was watching as the dogs and musher were off to their expedition. But he was willing to go along with this mission.

Dustin: "Hey Balto." Dustin said as Balto looked at the gang, as did Zed and the other dogs. "Ready to make history?" Dustin asked his canine comrade, who just nodded.

Balto: "I am if you are." Balto said as the other dogs barked in excitement.

Ovi: "Sometimes, you can be reckless, you know that right?" Ovi asked Dustin, who nosed.

Dustin: "I know, creampuff." Dustin said when Boris then suddenly flew towards the gang.

Boris: "Balto, please, don't go crazy on me now!" Boris tried to convince them otherwise. "This is foolishness! You will all die like dogs, oh, no offense, Balto! You'll be frozen stiff by morning! When you are frozen stiff statues, don't come runnin' to me!"

He hadn't noticed Muk and Luk sliding their way on the patch of ice. Boris collided into Muk and Luk instantly. Luk hummed as Balto and the others were going off with the ice.

Kevin: "What did he say?" Kevin asked, not understanding the polar bear.

Muk: "He said-" Muk was about to translate for his brother.

Boris: "Where are they going? They are going to freeze to save a pack of dogs and a human that doesn't like Balto!" Boris exclaimed and then realized he just understood what Luk was saying. "Oh, no, I'm beginning to understand a bear."

Muk: "Yes, yes, count us in!" Muk beamed. He went with Luk after cheering for Boris and went to stop the wolf-dog and humans.

Dustin: "Boris, like it or not, were going. An enemy of ours chased this, and we're going to undo it." Dustin said and got Boris to look inside and see how sick Rosy had gotten since their diagnosis. Boris saw this and decided to let them go with Balto to get the medicine and save the sled team, but of course, he was going to come along.

Boris: "So, let's go get the medicine..." Boris said quickly, hiding the sadness he had for the children.

Balto: "Wait a minute," Balto looked back to him. "Now you're coming?"

Boris: "Spending days in bitter cold, facing wild animals, risking death from exposure?" Boris sounded serious at first, then chuckled. "Is like holiday in Old Country!"

Muk: "Wow, great, we're goin' on holiday!" Muk said with glee, making Erena, Emille and Gwen giggle.

Dustin: "Then let's get a move on." Dustin said before looking to Rosy through the window. "Don't worry Rosy. We'll make sure to get the meds in no time." Dustin said before they all were in their way.

As they left, a figure watched the group left. This figure is shown to be Katelyn Cheatwood.

Katelyn: "Looks like I found your Achilles heel, Hogan." Katelyn said, looking towards the window of the hospital, seeing Rosy with a sinister chuckle.

* * *

**That's another chapter done. And yes, I got the name of the chapter from a Balto fanfic by PerkyGoth14. Hope ya'll like**** this story so far and I'll see y'all next time.**


	25. Something Fishy

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Dustin 10 Classical Adventure. This time we'll be delving into the world of Balto, a real all-time classic.**

**Stories Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, A Bug's Life, Dumbo, Lady and the Tramp, Fox and the Hound, Cinderella, Mulan, 101 Dalmatians, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Hercules, The Rescuers, Brother Bear, Hocus Pocus, Wreck-it-Ralph, The Great Mouse Detective, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Black Cauldron, Zootopia, Bambi and Frozen.**

**Non-Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda, Quest for Camelot, Ice Age, The Pebble and the Penguin, Despicable Me, Cats Don't Dance, The Iron Giant, All Dogs go to Heaven, The Princess Bride and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998)**

**I might add a few more but no more after that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non-Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

"**Megaphone**"

_Telepathic communication_

**_Flashback_**

* * *

**Something Fishy**

* * *

**With Dustin and friends**

**Dustin's POV**

We were in the forest, Balto was against a tree and scratching at the bark now.

Boris: "Good Balto, you took on the roughest, toughest, meanest tree in the forest... and you won!" Boris huffed.

Nega Dustin: "He's actually marking the trail, so then that way we know which way to get back to the city of Nome. An ingenious method, might I say Balto." Nega Dustin said to Balto.

Balto: "Thanks." Balto said.

Muk explained to Luk what Balto was doing as they followed.

Emille: "I hope mom and dad are doing ok back at Nome." Emille said with worry.

Erena: "Dog worry Emille, Sparky is with them, remember?" Erena said to comfort Emille.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

**At the Hospital**

**No POV**

While Dustin and his friends went off to get the antidote, Taiyou, Karen and Sparky were watching over Rosy as Sandra gave them some bowls filled with soup.

William: "Thank you for helping us watch over Rosy." William thanked the three.

Taiyou: "It's no trouble." Taiyou said with a wave.

Sandra: "Are you sure it was a good idea to let them go on their own?" Sandra said with concern.

Karen: "Trust me, they have ways to get it done." Karen said when suddenly a huge hole was made on the roof.

The one that made it was truly a nightmarish creature. It resembled Hsi Wu from Jackie Chan Adventures, but with some slight differences. It had two metal wings, each with a speaker the size of a car tire, and the tail was metallic and armed with sharp blades, resembling somewhat like a scorpion's tail. The creature also had a strange symbol on the center of its chest that was a red half of an hourglass shape. That's right. It's Katelyn.

William: "What the Devil?" William said in fear.

Katelyn then looked towards Rosy, scared out of her wits. Sparky noticed this and went to reach for his Omnitrix. But Katelyn noticed and fired lasers from her eyes, blasting him away.

Katelyn then went to Rosy and gagged her with a cloth, making Rosy fall asleep.

William: "Get away from her!" William shouted and ran towards her, but Katelyn's xenomorph Slash pinned him down.

Katelyn then took flight as Slash ran out the building and transformed into Storm King and flew after its master.

Sparky: "Crap! I better call backup!" Sparky said as he fished out his phone.

Katelyn was flying off with Slash chuckling.

Katelyn: "Hehehe! This was too easy! Now to find Hogan and…" Katelyn said before a fireball hit her back, making her fumble a bit.

She looked to see Bella as a Purple Charizard, Fenika, and Basara as a human sized Master Gundam.

Katelyn: "Fuck! You losers again?" Katelyn shouted as Fenika launched his arm towards her and delivered a punch, making her drop Rosy.

Katelyn noticed and went to grab her. Thankfully Basara was quick enough to catch Rosy and flew towards his comrades.

And as Katelyn flew towards, the same zombie like creatures Dustin and his friends faced attacked Katelyn.

Katelyn: "Woah! What's the Hell?" Katelyn said and picked herself up, avoiding the onslaught of the zombies.

Bella: "What are those?" Bella asked as one of the zombies jumped to Katelyn, bringing her to the ground.

Katelyn: "You walking maggot meals! I'll send you back to hell where you belong!" Katelyn said and attacked. Slash joined in to safe his master.

One of the zombies swung a hatchet at Katelyn's shoulder. She roared in pain an broke the zombies neck.

Another one fired a stream of corrosive bile, who didn't seem to feel the pain but fired multiple lighting blasts from his three heads.

Basara: "You think they're on our side?" Basara asked when one of them jumped towards the three. Fenika transformed his claws into a revolver barrel and shot at it.

Fenika: "I think that's a no." Fenika said.

Bella: "Whatever they are, they're not friendly. Let's get this kid back home before she freezes over." Bella said as the three went off to Nome.

Katelyn: "Goddammit! To hell with this! Slash! Let's get the hell out of here!" Katelyn said as she and her pet flew off away from the horde.

* * *

**With Dustin and friends**

**Dustin's POV**

Balto kept walking and he had sniffed the air around him. Zed sniffed to and growled.

Balto: "Steele." Balto said, making us frown at that name.

Balto kept sniffing, leading the way. Muk and Luk even copied Balto's movements, but stayed right where they were. Muk smelled something not pleasant and it was Luk. Zed smelt the same thing and growled even more.

Gwen: "Zed, what is it girl?" Gwen said to Zed.

Balto marked another tree and they kept walking closer toward the mountains.

Balto: "Come on, Steele and his team passed this way." Boris looked around, but followed anyway.

Dustin: "Then we better beat them to it!" I said as we kept walking, and Muk and Luk got themselves caught up in a snowball fight. I noticed them and just smiled at the overall silliness those two had.

Boris tried to avoid the flying snowballs, but found himself getting buried in the snow with one.

Boris: "Who did that?" he asked the polar bears.

Muk: "It was him." Muk said pointing to Luk while Luk mumbled and pointed to Muk then.

Balto heard a noise which worried him, of course the others couldn't hear it. Zed growled at the direction the noise was coming from. Me and the others looked at the direction as well, having a worried look.

Balto: "Guys, I think we should keep moving." Balto said to us.

Dustin: "Yeah. The sooner we get to the medication, the better." I said with a shiver.

Ben: "Lead the way." Ben said as Erena and Emille gasped as she saw a horrific shadow.

Erena: "What is that?" Erena said in fear, Nega Dustin noticed the figure she saw.

Nega Dustin: "It seems were being followed!" Nega Dustin said, keeping a sharp eye out.

Julie: "Probably Pestilentia." Julie said.

Soon Boris, Muk, and Luk were back to following.

Balto: "Come on, let's get moving!" Balto sounded very scared right now.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

**No POV**

While the gang wasn't looking Katelyn and Slash were watching from afar.

Katelyn: "Finally found you losers." Katelyn chuckled as Slash chittered his teeth.

They then notice a bear a few feet ahead of them and had its sights on her designated targets. Katelyn had an idea.

* * *

**With Dustin and friends**

**Dustin's POV**

We kept going until there was suddenly a ferocious growl.

Kevin: "Uh, guys?" Kevin said as we looked behind and sure enough, there was a big black bear that was trying to attack Boris, Muk, and Luk.

Balto decided to try to get the bear away, but he was struck down by a killer paw.

Kibbles: "Oh, no, Balto!" Kibbles went to aid Balto as Dustin transformed into Wildmutt, Ben turned into Benwolf and Zed turned into Crabdozer.

Benwolf: "Alright you big Teddy Ruxpin! I'm onna chew you up and spit you out!" Ben said to the bear.

Wildmutt: "**ROOOAARRR! GRRRRR!**" I roared in Wildmutts native language.

Gwen: "Have you guys lost it!? That thing will easily kill you!" Gwen said to us.

Benwolf: "Not if we make this big lug head into a bear skin rug first!" Ben said as he lunged at it and clawed and bit down at it. I joined in and bit at one of the bears hind legs. Zed then charged at it and knocked the big bear down.

The bear was in pain, and decided to retreat.

Benwolf: "Yeah! That's right! You better run!" Ben said in pride.

Wildmutt: "**ROOOOAAR! ROOOAAAR!**" I roared in Wildmutts language before me, Ben and Zed reverted back to our normal forms.

Julie: "What were you two thinking!?" Julie scolded us.

Boris: "That has to be either be the bravest or the stupidest thing you two have done." Boris said to us.

Kevin: "I'd go for stupidest!" Kevin said.

Jenna: "I agree." Jenna's voice said, startling us.

Dustin: "Jenna?" Dustin said in shock.

Ben: "When did you get hear?" Ben asked Jenna.

Jenna: "Just now actually." Jenna said, but we just went onward.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

**No POV**

Katelyn watched the whole scene.

Katelyn: "Well. The loser actually has some balls after all. But lets see if he can handle the surprise we got for him." Katelyn said as Slash transformed into what is basically a cross between a Pununcian and Ravage from Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen.

Slash divided in two and both created a large hole in the ice, revealing water underneath. The two then dove and transformed into two different creatures.

Katelyn: "Time to go for a little dip." Katelyn said and dialed her Antitrix before being engulfed in red light.

* * *

**With Dustin and friends**

**Dustin's POV**

We were walking, while chating to pass the time.

Balto: "You call that wolf form Blitzwolfer while Ben calls it Benwolf?" Balto asked me.

Dustin: "Yep. Weird I know." I said with a shrug.

As we walked, I couldn't help but feel like there was something below the ice we were treading on. Two of them in fact, and they were big. Nega Dustin, Jenna, Zed and Balto also noticed this.

Nega Dustin: "Everyone, look sharp! I sense there's something below our feet." Nega Dustin said with alert.

Balto: "Yeah. I sense it too." Balto said.

Jenna: "Same here." Jenna said with a shiver.

Kevin: "Yeah? Like what?" Kevin asked when suddenly, a massive shark broke through the ice.

Gwen: "Wait! There shouldn't be any sharks in this area?" Gwen said in shock.

Nega Dustin: "I don't know, Gwen. That's was way too big to be a normal shark." Nega Dustin said just as shocked.

Nega Dustin was right. It was definitely no ordinary shark.

It was far too big to be a normal shark. It seemed to measure about 20 feet in length, and must have weighed around a few 5,000 lbs. It also had five yellow bioluminescent patches along both sides, something no normal shark has. The biggest giveaway however, was a red collar with spikes on it and the Nemetrix Symbol on the center.

Ben: "But I think I know who this big sardine belongs to, though." Ben said, noticing the "collar" it had.

Dustin: "No doubt its Katelyn's pet!" I said.

But the surprises didn't stop there, however. A pair of large red tentacles emerged from another hole. The creature emerged from the hole revealing what looks like a giant pacific octopus, but with some major differences.

For one, its red body had flashing blue rings like a blue ringed octopus, the forehead had the two part of a cone snail, and the head was encased in a blue transparent cone snail shell with a sail on top that belong to a Portuguese man of war. And like the shark, it too had the Nemertrix collar

Dustin: "Giant sharks and now big octopuses? What next?" I said when suddenly another figure emerged from the ice, right behind me in fact.

I turned and saw what, or actually who, it was. It resembled Lust from Fullmetal Alchemist with the lower half resembling Calmaramon from Digimon Frontier, but colored red, black and purple. She also had the Antitriz symbol on her chest, meaning its Katelyn.

Dustin: "Katelyn!" I said with a growl.

Balto: "Who?" Balto asked Ben.

Ben: "She's an enemy of ours, but she's Dustin's hated rival." Ben said to Balto.

Dustin: "You seriously don't know when to give up, do you?" I said with a growl of pure rage.

Katelyn: "You know me Hogan!" Katelyn taunted. Jenna noticed the symbol on her chest.

Jenna: "Wait! You're that flying humanoid from last night at the hospital, aren't you?" Jenna growled, catching us off guard.

Katelyn: "Oh? You mean this?" Katwlyn said as she changed into the creature Jenna mentioned. It looked like Hsi Wu from Jackie Chan adventures, but with metal wings with a speaker on each one and a large tail similar to Scorponok from the Transformers Movie.

Kevin: "The hell?" Kevin asked.

Air Razor: "Like it? I call it Air Razor!" Katelyn said before changing back to the squid girl form.

Calamore: "And I call this Calamore! And these two are Slash. The shark one is an Oceanic King and the octopus is a Clear Shelled Scylla." Katelyn said.

Gwen: "Oceanic King? Clear Shelled Scylla? Where do you come up with those names?" Gwen asked.

Dustin: "And what were you doing at the hospital?" Dustin asked Katelyn.

Jenna: "She took Rosy!" Jenna saod, shocking us even further.

Dustin: "**YOU WHAT!?**" I yelled in rage now.

Calamore: "Correct you are. I was going to use that little snot nosed brat as a bargaining chio when I encountered you losers. But then those bastard friends of yours swooped in and fucked that plan up! But that doesn't matter now. What matters is…" Katelyn trailed off before one of her tentacles wrapped around me. "I'm going to kill off this pain in my ass for good." Katelyn said as her tentacle squeezed down on me.

Erena and Emille: "**ONII-CHAN!**" Both my sisters screamed as Jenna went and bit down on the tentacle. Making Katelyn scream in lain and releasing me.

Katelyn: "You flea bitten fuck!" Katelyn screamed in pain and anger as she swiped Jenna away right then, but the female dog continued to persevere.

The Clear Sheller Scylla wrapped two of its tentacles around Jenna.

Balto: "Jenna." Balto went to save her, but the Oceanic King emerged from the ice and black his path.

Katelyn: "Prepare to be fish food! Crush the mutt!" Katelyn said as the octopus creature constrict it's tentacles around Jenna, making her yell in pain.

Dustin: "Damn You!" I yelled before tuning into Big Chill and flew in to rescue Jenna. I became intangible and phased her out of the octopus's crushing grip.

Calamore: "You like you could use a little water!" Kalelyn said as she willed up a small cloud above me. The cloud then poured down black colored water in me. Even being intangible, it actually did some damage to me as I felt a severe burning sentation, like an acid burn.

Big Chill: "**GAAHH!**" I yelled as I turned back to normal. The Clear Shelled Scylla wrapped two tentacles around my arms and slowly began drag me to the icy waters.

Dustin: "Gah! Nonono!" I yelled and struggled my way iut of the octopus' grip.

Kibbles: "No!" Kibbles yelled.

Ben: "Hang on dude!" Ben reached for his omnitrox' but Katelyn snapped her fingers as a dark purple mist surrounded the others.

Kibbles: "Ugh! I feel so weak suddenly!" Kibbles said struggling to stand.

Balto: "Guh! Yeah! Me too!" Balto groaned as he struggles to get up, as did the others.

Calamore: "Just so you losers don't interfere!" Katelyn said as the Oceanic King circled around the others while I struggled to avoid an icy watery demise.

Dustin: "Guys!" I yelled out in worry as I struggled.

Calamore: "Face it loser! This time, I have you beat!" Katelyn laughed evilly. I then growled and wrapped my hands on the tentacles that were pulling me towards the icy water, and mustered every ounce of strength I had and began to pull the tentacled beast towards me, much to everyone's surprise.

Katelyn: "What!?" Katelyn said in pure shock!

Emille: "Onii…chan?" Emille asked weakly, as shocked as the others.

I then spun the octopus around, and with all my strength, I flung it towards Katelyn, who was too stunned to react, and the both went into the icy waters.

Dustin: "Take that, you big seafood special from hell!" I said, panting and giving myself a pat on the back as Katelyn surfaced from the icy water.

Calamore: "What the hell are you, Superman!?" Katlyn asked in a mix of shock and anger.

Dustin: "Nope! I'm just me!" I said, catching my breath.

Calamore: "Okay, tough guy! Let's see you muscle you're way through this!" Katelyn said before a red flash came from beneth the ice. Suddenly another creature brome through the ice.

The creature was long and serpentine, it was shaped like a cobra its body was mostly black with a flew pale green bioluminescent spots along its body. The hood on its head resembled more like the fins of a ray, the eyes were pale, meaning it was most lilelt blind and its mouth was armed with long fangs. The creature let out a hiss.

Calamore: " Say hello to my Blackbolt Cobra!" Katelyn said as the snake-like creature coiled around me, hissing at me.

**(AN: Blackbolt Cobra belongs to Darksilvania on Deviantart.)**

Calamore: "You met your match Hogan! Shock the bastard till he fries!" Katelyn said as the creature emitted a high voltage shock, making me yell out in pain.

Dustin: "**GAAAHHH!**"

Kibbles: "**BABE!**" Kibbles said in worry and fear. The creature the ceased the shock.

Katelyn: "Hmm! I think another volt should do!" Katelyn chuckled evilly as I was shocked again. During this, Balto manage to gather his strength and ran towards to snake.

The shock ceased again.

Kayelyn: "One more shock ought to do the trick! Maximum voltage!" Katelyn said as the snake shocked me again, but the shock was much more intense then the last two.

Dustin: "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I was violently electrocuted.

Gwen, Ben, Julie, Kibbles, Nega Dustin, and Kevin: "**DUSTIN!**"

Emille and Erena: "**ONII-CHAN!**"

The shock finally ceases, and I was breathing heavily, my vision slowly fading.

Katelyn: "Hehehehe! I think that should do it! Chow time!" Kately said as the snake opened its jaws, preparing to eat me. But luckily Balto came in and bit the snake's tail, making it hiss in pain and release me.

Calamore: "You mongrel!" Katelyn yelled as Zed lunged at her and bit her neck, making her yell in pain. "Get off me you fucking mutt!"

Kibbles: "Heal!" Kibbles cast a healing spell on me.

Suddey, the Oceanic King emerged from the ice and the Blackbolt Cobra wrapped around Balto before going into the water.

Jenna: "No!" Jenna was heartbroken.

Dustin: "**BALTO!**" I called out before turning into Ripjaws and dove into the water. Katelyn soon dove in after.

Muk: "Geronimo!" Muk called as he and Luk crashed through the ice to save the Balto.

I swam after the two sea beasts and I bit down on the blackvolt cobra's tail, making it release Balto father,

I see Luk and Muk came to Balto and help the two bring Balto out to dry icy land. When we got on land, we see that Balto was not responding.

Muk and Luk were helping them try to breathe and give them CPR. Boris kept running, but tripped on a crack in the ice and mashed against Muk, which made Luk start flying himself and he had landed hard on Balto's backs, enough to make them spill out the water that had been inside them both to keep them from breathing properly.

Boris: "Breathe, Balto, please breathe!" Boris begged.

Ripjaws: "Come on buddy. Don't die now." I said Muk grew hysterical.

Muk: "Are they gonna be okay, cuz he's not breathing, he doesn't look very well, stop hitting him, Uncle Boris, stop hitting him!"

Balto then stirred and coughed then, much to everyone's relief.

Ben: "Thank God!" Ben sighed in relief.

Boris: "Balto, I was so scared, I got people bumps!" Boris shuddered.

Calamore: "Don't think your losers are out of the woods yet!" Katelyn said as one of her tentacles was wrapped around my midsection and I was dragged back into the water.

Ben: "**DUSTIN!**" Ben called out in worry. Once I was submerged, I was now facing Katelyn and her two pets.

Calamore: "Only one of us is walking out of here alive." Katelyn said evilly.

Ripjaws: "And that''ll be me!" I said as I then notice the symbol on my chest glow a multi-colored light. I then slapped on the symbol and my body was enveloped in yellow light, my body changing.

I looked somewhat the same, but my body was now white with orange spots my head was shaped more like a fish, my eyes changed from green to blue, and the fins on my arms became longer. Other than that, I didn't look too different from Ripjaws.

Ripjaws: "**LUCKY KOI!**" I yelled with a slight Japanese accent.

Calamore: "Pfft! Lucky Koi? Really?" Katelyn chuckled but I swam at her at great speed, punching her across the face.

Balto: "Is that Dustin?" Balto asked, surprised and curious about the ne change.

Ben: "Looks like it." Ben said.

Lucky Koi: "I'm gonna make sushi out of you and your big sardines." I said as the Oceanic King swam at me, but I dodged and used my arm fins to slice at its side, leaving a big gash.

Calamore: "Slash!" Calamore cried in worry for her pet as it changed to the Clear Shelled Scylla, regeberating the wound.

The Blackbolt Cobra coiled around me and proceeded to shock me, but I was more resilient, so I bit at it, making it release me.

Lucky Koi: "Time to end this!" I said as spread my arms open, willing many bubbles. Katelyn didn't seemed toI scares by this.

Calamore: "Ooh! Bubbles, how scary!" Katelyn said in sarcasm before I sent them after her and her pets, creating many explosions. The force was so great it brought her and the two sea beasts out of the water and back on dry land.

I leapt out of the water and ran towards her. As soon as she got up, she felt a searing pain on her side.

Calamore: "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Katelyn screamed in pure agony as she looked to see a bloody gash on her right side, seeping black blood. I looked at her and noticed the wound healed surprisingly fast before turning back to normal.

I then turned into Ghostfreak and we towards her. I phased my hands I to her head, making her scream even more as I messed with her head.

Katelyn: "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Katelyn scream as loud as she could as she was being mental tortured. The others were watching with wide eyes.

Kevin: "I think I'm gonna hurl." Kevin said, trying not to puke.

Boris: "What is he doing?" Boris asked, shaking in slight fear.

Ben: "Looks like he's really mad now." Ben said in pure shock and fear.

I then unphased my hands out of her head, making her fall to her knees and breath heavily.

Ghostfreak: "You kidnapped an innocent child, you nearly killed Balto, and nearly killed me! How much lower can you fucking get, bitch!" I yelled at Katelyn who got up and just went to punch me. I just became intangible and her punched phased through me.

Ghostfreak: "You really pissed me off now!" I growled in pure rage.

Katelyn: "What are you gonna do, kill me? We all know you're not violent because you're just a weak little pussy!" Katelyn taunted with a smirk as I just glare at her.

Ghlstfreak: "**YOU WANNA BET, CHEATWOOD?**" I yelled as I phased my hand I to her chest, grabbing her heart with a little force, making her gasp.

Gwen: "Oh god no!" Gwen said in shock.

Kevin: "Ok. Now I'm really gonna hurl!" Kevin said as he turned an let loose the contents of his stomach.

Ben: "Now he's really over pushed the edge." Ben said in slight fear.

Jenna: "What's he doing?" Jenna asked in shock and fear.

Boris: "Whatever it is, I don't like it." Boris said, shaking in fear.

Nega Dustin: "That is a scare tactic he made. What he does is that he phases his hand into an enemy's chest and grab onto the person's heart." Nega Dustin said to the animals, making the go wide eyed.

Balto: "Wait! What!?" Balto asked in shock.

Jenna: "Should we stop him?"

Nega Dustin: "I wouldn't recommend it, especially when he's like this. Besides he's not going to kill her. It's mostly a warning." Nega Dustin said.

Ghostfreak: "Consider yourself lucky that I'm not going to crush your beating heart like a egg! But next time we encounter, I sure as fucking hell will **NOT** hold back!" I said as I phased my hand out of her chest, making her cough, pant and gasp.

Katelyn: "What…the…fuck?" Katelyn said in between gasps. Slash runs to his masters side.

Katelyn: "You win this round Hogan! But I'll be back!" Katelyn growled before vanishing in a red light. I then reverted back to normal.

I walk to the others and they hug me.

Emille: "We're so glad you're okay." Emille said in relief.

Dustin: "I'm fine. Right now I'm more worries about Balto." I said as I see Jenna laying on top of Balto to help keep him warm.

Dustin: "You two okay?" I asked the two canines.

Henna: "I'm fine, look, a message came through, we have to take the mountain trail." Jenna explained.

Balto: "But, if we take the Eagle Pass, it'll save us half the day." Balto said to Jenna while he shivered.

Kevin: "Hopefully we won't have anymore distractions." Kevin said.

Jenna and Balto kept talking and Boris seemed to notice they were slowly becoming their own couple. Me and the others also noticed this.

Ben: "Uh oh. Somebody's hooked." Ben whispered to us teasingly.

Muk and Luk realized they had been swimming themselves to their surprise. Balto and Jenna decided to get a move on, but Jenna was struggling. Jenna insisted she was just clumsy and slowing everyone down.

Kibbles: "Jenna, you're injured..." Kibbles said as she lied Jenna down.

Balto: "Muk, you and Luk carry Jenna back to town on this," Balto gave them a broken tree branch. "Just follow any marks."

Jenna: "You're going on alone?" Jenna asked as she was lying in the snow.

Dustin: "Don't worry. Well be fine." I said as Jenna gave Balto his bandanna as he promised to return with the medicine.

Balto: "Come on, let's go." Balto told us as it started to snow and we went off again.

And where during the travel, Balto kept on making markings on each tree.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**No POV**

Pestilentia saw the while brawl and was impressed by Dustin's brutality. She held the mirror that shows the face of Annabelle Lilith.

Pestilentia: "Well. It seems he's quite hot tempered." Pestilentia said impressed.

Annabelle Lilith: "And I think I know of a way to really break him completely." Annabelle Lilith said with an evil chuckle.

* * *

**That's another chapter done. Now, I normally don't like to go on sad stuff, but I would like to dedicate this to my friend SparkFlameHero1's dog that passed. Nice good words and rest in peace. His name is Troy and he's a Scottish Terrier**

**He's the oldest out of Sparky's four dogs. He's been getting old, losing his teeth, and has been getting aggressive. He and his folks tried to see if anyone would adopt him, but as of today they decided to put him to sleep.**

**Its not a very easy thing to do, and I know how painful that can be. So this goes out to my buddy Sparky.**

**So with that all said and done, I hope y'all like this story so far and I'll see y'all next time.**


	26. Break Out

Hello everybody and welcome back to Dustin 10 Classical Adventure.

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Dustin 10 Classical Adventure.**

**Stories**** Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, A Bug's Life, Dumbo, Lady and the Tramp, Fox and the Hound, Cinderella, Mulan, 101 Dalmatians, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Hercules, The Rescuers, Brother Bear, Hocus Pocus, Wreck-it-Ralph, The Great Mouse Detective, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Black Cauldron, Zootopia, Bambi and Frozen.**

**Non-Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda, Quest for Camelot, Ice Age, The Pebble and the Penguin, ****Despicable Me, Cats Don't Dance, The Iron Giant, All Dogs go to Heaven, The Princess Bride and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998)**

**I might add a few more but no more after that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non-Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

"**Megaphone**"

_Telepathic communication_

**Flashback**

* * *

**Break Out**

* * *

**No POV**

The storm got worse, the wind was blowing heavily, and the snowflakes seemed to sting against the group, but they kept going and weren't going to stop. It was heard that the sled dog team was lost which was really hurting most of the population of Nome and they were really giving up hope now and were ready to bury their children who would die of the cursed disease that had plagued many of them. Balto felt like giving up at most points but didn't dare do so.

Dustin: "Weathers getting bad, but we can't give up not." Dustin said in determination. Just then Zed smelt something in the air and growled. Balto did the same as well.

Balto: "Oh great. We got more trouble up ahead." Balto said as suddenly, multiple puffs of sickly green fog appeared, a whole horde of the zombie creatures they faced appeared.

Ben: "Oh come on!" Ben went to reach for his Omnitrix as Dustin did the same, only for them everyone, aside from Zed, Ship and Ovi, were wrapped in a black energy ring.

Dustin: "Gah! Crap! This ain't good!" Dustin said as the two of the zombies grabbed Dustin and Balto and they disappeared in the same, sickly green smoke. Leaving the others mortified as the rings shattered.

Ben: "Oh man! This is so not good!" Ben said as Erena looked to Ovi.

Erena: "Ovi! Head back to Nome and inform Sparky, Mom and Dad. Kibbles, me, Nega Dustin and Erena we'll find Dustin." Erena said.

Ovi: "Roger" Ovi said and flew back to Nome.

Ben: "Well find the sled dogs and see if they can help." Ben said.

Erena: "Good luck, guys." Erena said to the others before they split up.

Zed then caught a whiff and went to the source of the scent with Gwen, Julie, Ben and Kevin carefully following.

Kevin: "I think Zed found them!" Kevin said.

Gwen: "Good girl, Zed. Lead the way." Gwen said.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

**At Nome**

Sparky, Karen and Taiyou were watching over Rosy while William and Sandra decided to take a small rest.

Ovi then flew into the hospital and towards Bella, Basara, Fenika, Karen, Taiyou and Sparky. And judging by the panicked look on his face, they knew things were certainly not good.

Ovi: "Guys! We've got a major problem!" Ovi said while huffing from all he flying he's done.

Bella: "Easy there creampuff! What happened?" Bella said to Ovi with concern.

Ovi: "A group of those zombie creatures appeared and took Dustin and Balto!" Ovi said two the group, making them go ide eyed.

Fenika: "Wait! Zombies? You mean those things we saw while retrieving Rosy?" Fenika asked Ovi, who nods.

Basara: "You saw those maggot meals too?" Basara aked Ovi.

Ovi: "Yes! And those things belong to a Hellraiser named Pestilentia." Ovi said, shocking the others even further.

Fenika: "Wait! A Hellraiser!?" Fenika said in total shock.

Bella: "That can't be good!" Bella said when suddenly Severin, Luna, Ophelia and Nora walked in the hospital.

Nora: "We overheard what you guys were talking about. So we better rescue them." Nora said.

Bella: "You guys know a Hellraiser named Pestilentia by any means?" Bella asked the four former Hellraisers.

Luna: "Oh yeah. She has the ability to control and manipulate diseases, which is how she got the title Plague Spreader." Luna said with a concerned look when she noticed the sick children.

Sparky: "And believe it or not guys, she's responsible for the outbreak!" Sparky said to is three fellow multiversers.

Bella: "Then the sooner we take her out, the better!" Bella said.

Jenna: "I'm going with you." Jenna's voice said, startling the group. They turned and saw the female canine.

Karen: "Sweetie, we appreciate your assistance, but you're injured." Karen said to Jenna.

Jenna: "I don't care. I can't loose Balto. Im dangerously close to loosing Rosy. I can't afford to lose another person I deeply care about." Rosy said, the group nod.

Sparky: "Sorry sweetheart. But you're just gonna must stay with Karen, Taiyou, you two watch stay here." Sparky said.

Karen: "Just please bring my baby back safely." Karen pleaded.

Nora: "We'll be sure he come's back safe and sound." Nora said with a sincere smile.

Ovi: "Erena, Emille and Nega Dustin are searching where those zombies took them." Ovi said to the group.

Ophelia: "Then lead the way to them, little guy." Ophelia said to Ovi as they were off.

Severin: "No doubt those rotting freaks took him back to the headquarters." Severin said as the group followed Ovi.

* * *

**With Erena's group**

Erena, Emille, Nega Dustin and Kibbles were wandering trying to find a trace of where Dustin and Balto were taken, but sadly they had no luck.

Nega Dustin: "Where could those undead ruffians have taken them?" Nega Dustin asked in concern.

Emille: "Onii-chan." Emille muttered in concern.

Ovi: "Guys!" The voice of Ovi caught their attention. They turn to see Ovi, Sparky, Basara, Bella, Fenika, Nora, Luna, Ophelia and Severin run towards them. Erena and her gang were shocked.

Emille: "Guys!" Emille said and shock.

Sparky: "Have you guys found Dustin and Balto?" Sparky aske.

Nega Dustin: "Our search has been fruitless." Nega Dustin said.

Severin: "Well, no doubt Dustin and Balto are taken to the Hellraiser HQ." Severin said with a shrug.

Nora: "Then we'll be looking there. Where are the others?" Nora asked.

Erena: "They went to find the other sled dogs." Erena answered.

Luna: "Than you guys search for them. We'll bust them out." Luna said.

Kibbles: "Are you sure?" Kibbles asked in concern.

Nora: "Don't worry. We'll get them back before you know it." Nora said.

Emille: "Just please, bring him back safely." Emille said with worry.

Severin: "We will. Jenna, lead them to the others." Severin said as Sparky's gang disappeared in a black mist.

Erena: "Alright. Let's head out." Erena said they ran off.

* * *

**With Dustin and Balto**

Dustin and Balto where chained to a wall in what looked like a dungeon. Dustin could transform into a strong alien like Four Arms or Humongousaur to break the chains, but his Ultimatrix was covered by a strange metal cuff.

Pestiletia then walked into the room, a sinister smirk behind her surgical mask.

Pestilentia: "Come now you two. Why so down?" Pestilentia said mockingly at the two.

Dustin: "Because you have us chained while many innocent lives are at stake. Why do you think?" Dustin said to Pestilentia, who punched him across the face.

Pestiletia: "You certainly are a smartass, aren't you?" Pestilentia said with a growl.

Balto: "You may have us locked up, but the others are gonna save the town." Balto said to Pestilentia, wo just chuckled.

Pestilentia: "Not quite." Pestilentia said as Annabelle Lilith walked in the room.

Annabelle Lilith: "I've sent some of my finest shadows to stop them dead in their tracks. So without the medicine, those innocent children will die. And who do you think they'll have to blame when that happens?" Annabelle said with a sinister chuckle, making Dustin go sad just by the thought.

Pestilentia: "Of course, this is all mistress Anabelle's plan. And it is very ingenious." Pestilentia said as she snapped her fingers, spawning two of her zombie things.

Pestilentia: "Make sure nobody gets in or out. Undesrtand?" Pestilentia asked the two zombies, who just groan.

Annabelle Lilith: "Now then, well leave you two to your thoughts." Annabelle Lilith chuckled as she and Pestilentia left the room, leaving the Dustin and Balto depressed that the innocent children back at Nome were going to perish, and they will be taking the blame.

Dustin: "Dammit! I can't believe it! Those poor kids are gonna die!" Dustin said, tearing up.

Balto: "Just what was I trying to prove? I mean look at me! How can I save an entire town from a deadly disease?" Balto said with doubt.

Dustin: "I can't believe this is happening! Even after I promised poor Rosy that shed feel better in no time." Dustin said, sobbing uncontrollably. Balto went to comfort his friend and rest his head on Dustin's lap.

Suddenly, the zombies were shot down. The two were shocked and sure enough, Nora, Sparky, Fenika, Bella, Severin, Luna, Ophelia and Basara came in.

Dustin: "Guys." Dustin said with a smile, wiping away his tears.

Nora: "Don't worry dude. We're busting you two out." Nora said as she pulled out her katana and swung it, creating waves of light that cut the chains.

Sparky snapped his fingers, removing the metal cuff and giving Dustin full access to his Ultimatrix again.

Annabelle Lilith: "What's going on in there?" Te voice of Annabelle said, coming close to the door.

Sparky: "We better get grooving." Sparky said with a snap of his fingers, and they were gone in blue flash.

The door swung open and saw that the two prisoners were gone.

Annabelle Lilith: "**Dammit!**" Annabelle Lilith growled in pure fury.

Pestilentia: "I'll be sure to finish them!" Pestilentia said.

Annabelle Lilith: "Do it! DO not fail me!" Annabelle Lilith said as Pestilentia willed her weapon in her hand. It was basically a giant surgical scalpel.

Pestilentia: "Time to raise some hell!" Pestientia said as she disappeared in sickly green fog.

* * *

**With the others**

Zed kept going and she was on top of a hill, the others were not too far behind. She looked down further to see the mushing sled with some fire in place.

Erena and Emille: "We found them!" Both girls cheered happily.

Kevin: "There they are!" Kevin said when suddenly, multiple humanoid shadowy figures with piercing red eyes emerged to the group. There was to many for them to fight.

Ben: "Aw man!" Ben groaned in frustration!

Luna: "Stick em up, bitches!" Luna's voice called out and thus, the shadows were shot down by light blue energy bullets.

Gwen: "Well, we know who that is." Gwen said as they looked to see Sparky and friends, and with Dustin and Balto.

Erena and Emille: "Onii-chan!" The two said as they hugged their brother in relief.

Balto: "Good to see that you're all okay." Balto said with a relieved smile.

Gwen: "Good news, guys. We found the other sled dogs." Gwen said as Dustin and Balto smiled.

Dustin: "Good. We're gonna need all the help we can get." Dustin said as they were all on their way down but slipped a little due to the snow buried ice in their path they didn't know about.

Star: "Balto?" Star couldn't believe it.

Nikki: "Is that Balto?" Nikki asked.

Kaltag: "How did you find us?" Kaltag asked.

Dustin: "Thanks to our canine buddies, we followed Steele's scent." Dustin said as he pointed to Balto and Zed.

Balto: "Is everyone alright?" Balto asked.

Steele: "Everyone...is... Fine..." Steele glared at them as he was visibly shivering.

Star: "Yeah, but our musher hit his head," Star explained. "And he won't get up..." he even nudged the musher to show no answer or even a jolt.

Kaltag: "And he's not moving." Kaltag said.

Sparky: "We'll take care of this guy. You guys go get the medicine." Sparky said before he, Fenika, Bella, Basara, and the four former Hellraisers vanished in a blue light.

Dustin: "Right." Dustin then looked to the sled dogs. "We'll take you guys and the medicine back to Nome." Dustin said.

Balto: "Right, follow me." Balto said, going for the sled. Steele then slammed on the reins, glaring at Balto.

Steele: "We don't need your help." Steele said with a growl.

Ben: "Hey pal! We're your best chance at saving the kids back at Nome." Ben said to Steele with a glare.

Star: "Maybe we should listen to them." Star sounded positive, which got him a growl in the face.

Dustin: "Listen, if you don't listen to us, all of the kids are going to die without the medicine! So, you gonna listen to us, or are you gonna let those kids to die?" Dustin exclaimed to Steele, making Steele glared at him.

Nikki: "Well, how would you get us home?" Nikki asked the Balto.

Balto: "Well, I marked a trail, like this." Balto explained to them and started scratching a tree.

Steele: "I'll get us back!" Steele roared at the others. "I'm the lead dog, I'm in charge!"

Erena: "Hey jerk! At least let us get the medicine to Nome! Those poor children are getting sicker by the minute." Erena said.

Balto and Dustin walked to the sled where the box of the medicine was in, causing Steele pounced in front of them.

Steele: "Touch that box, and I'll tear you both apart." Steele threatened with a growl.

Nikki: "Two bones says that Steele takes 'em." Nikki wagered.

Kaltag: "You're on!" Kaltag agreed.

The other dogs, aside from Ship and Zed came to watch this.

Balto: "Dustin, step back." Balto advised Dustin.

Dustin: "Not a chance in hell buddy! If he's fighting you, he's fighting me, besides I've been wanting to put this no good, flea-bitten son of a bitch in his place!" Dustin as he turned into Wildmutt. Dustin then slapped on the symbol on his chest, causing four grey spikes to grow and enveloping him in a green light, evolving to his ultimate form.

Ultimate Wildmutt: "**Ultimate Wildmutt!**" Dustin shouted, surprising the dogs present, aside from Zed and Ship.

Steele: "What in the…" Steele trailed off in shock.

Nikki: "Steele, you might want to back down buddy." Nikki said, shaking in fear. But Steele shrugged off the shock and growled.

Julie: "Dustin! Please don't" Julie said worriedly.

Kevin: "We might want to stay ut of this one." Kevin said, feeling a bit scared.

Balto: "We're not leaving without that medicine." Balto promised.

Steele: "Who do you think you are!?" Steele growled as pushed Balto away into the snow.

Ultimate Wildmutt: "I sure as hell am not going to let innocent kids die. You think we're doing this for fame and fortune? Hel no! And if you're not with us then you're against us!" Dustin growled and roared at Steele to startle him, but he wasn't going to stand down.

Balto: "He's right! Since when do you need a pedigree to help someone?" Balto added as he went back to fetching the medicine.

Steele jumped in front of them again.

Ultimate Wildmutt: "Face it, Mr. Big Shot! You're just too greedy and full of yourself to care about the worthy cause of helping the sick children." Dustin growled in pure rage.

Erena: "Steele, please let us help you." Erena said.

Steele: "**STAY OUT OF THIS!**" Steele bared at Erena, scaring her a bit.

Ultimate Wildmutt: "**DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY LITTLE SISTER LIKE THAT!**" Dustin yelled and charged as Steele, who dodged and bit his tail, making him yell in pain.

Kibbles: "Dustin!" Kibbles said in shock as Gwen and Julie covered their mouths in shock.

Ultimate Wildmutt: "You fuzzy bastard!" Dustin growled said as he flung Steele off him.

Balto: "I don't want to fight..." Balto hissed as he again walked with Dustin.

Steele growled and had bitten both Balto, pushing him around some more. He grinned as he had gotten him.

Dustin and Balto went back to get the medicine, but Steele jumped in front of them again and kicked over the sled with the fragile medicine.

Julie: "**NO!**" Julie called out in terror.

The others looked horrified of Steele's move and were now praising Balto and Dustin for wanting to help. Steele had his mouth around Balto's tail and threw him against a rock.

Ultimate Wildmutt: "Balto!" Dustin called in horror from Balto being thrown against a rock.

That really hit Balto hard, he wasn't moving much in the snow now. Steele grinned and chuckled darkly as he had gotten what he wanted. The other dogs had a slight unsettling feeling around Steele now due to his actions. Zed growled and rant towards and bit at Steele, but he bit down on Zed's neck, making her yelp in pain.

Erena and Emille went to Balto, hoping that he was still alive. Surprisingly, Balto finally got himself up. Balto and Steele were really at it now.

Steele had bitten the bandanna to drag Balto around. However, the spinning stopped and Steele was on the edge of the cliff and he was falling and thumping against his way down and landed very low. He wasn't killed or knocked out, but he was stuck down there.

Ben: "Hope you had a nice fall!" Ben said with a smirk.

Balto looked down, then looked up to Dustin, who reverted back to normal.

Balto: "Come on, we better help the others." Balto said as he saw all of the dogs were lined up and the crates filled with all the glass containers of the medicine was back on the sled, thanks to Gwen's powers. Dustin then got into the sled and was going to take place as musher. Balto walked over to the dogs and Star happily had the reins for Balto to wear and make him an official member of the team. Zed and Ship also joined the dogs.

Balto: "Ready?" Balto asked Dustin as the other dogs lined up behind him.

Dustin: "You bet you're fuzzy butt I am." Dustin said as Ben transformed Wildmutt and had Julie, Erena, Kibbles and Emille on his back, Nega Dustin levitated and Kevin transformed into Rush as Gwen got on Kevin's back.

Dustin: "Alright, mush!" Dustin called out as Balto started up and the other dogs followed him as they were now going to make the serum delivery. Dustin's friends have followed after him.

What they didn't know was that Steele made it up the cliff and was going to send them to go the wrong ways, even if he was dooming innocent children. And where he began to make his own markings.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Pestilentia as on top of a hill, with a more annoyed look on her face.

Pestilentia: "Not if I destroy you fools before you succeed!" Pestilentia said as she snapped her fingers, making a big puff of sickly green fog appear.

* * *

**That's another chapter done. So, with that all said and done, I hope y'all like this story so far and I'll see y'all next time.**


	27. Blonco Lobo

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Dustin 10 Classical Adventure.**

**Stories Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, A Bug's Life, Dumbo, Lady and the Tramp, Fox and the Hound, Cinderella, Mulan, 101 Dalmatians, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Hercules, The Rescuers, Brother Bear, Hocus Pocus, Wreck-it-Ralph, The Great Mouse Detective, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Black Cauldron, Zootopia, Bambi and Frozen.**

**Non-Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda, Quest for Camelot, Ice Age, The Pebble and the Penguin, ****Despicable Me, Cats Don't Dance, The Iron Giant, All Dogs go to Heaven, The Princess Bride and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998)**

**I might add a few more but no more after that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non-Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

"**Megaphone**"

_Telepathic communication_

**Flashback**

* * *

**Blonco Lobo**

* * *

**No POV**

Balto followed the path out, but he grew wary as soon as he saw several trees had marks all over them and he wasn't sure where to go now.

Star: "Which way, Balto?" Star asked. "Which way? Which way?"

Balto wasn't sure, but didn't want everyone to know that for his sake.

Balto: "Um... This way!"

The dogs followed by Akito's commands and they kept going. All the trees looked the same and the snow was coming down fast as another blizzard was coming.

After a while, Kaltag had enough.

Kaltag: "Balto, why are you takin' us in circles?"

Dustin: "He isn't, you guys, it's just…" I said when Ben smelled the marks, and notced something off, ten roared.

Trixie: "It's Steele. No good monrgel is trying to lead us astray." Trixie said from the Omnitrix out of realization of what this all meant.

Kaltag: "Maybe we was better off with him dere." Kaltag scoffed.

Balto: "No, come on!" Balto told them. Ben luckily used Wildmutt's super smell and found the right path. Ben roared in Wildmutt's tongue an ran off.

Dustin: "That way! Mush! Mush!" Dustin called out.

Balto and the dogs then went on. The wolf-dog was really going fast this time, faster than Steele had ever been. Star begged him to slow down, but Balto wouldn't listen. Balto kept going and realized that one tree was over a cliff and he tried to brake his paws to keep them from going over it. The dogs were close to the edge and the sled nearly tipped the medicine over, but Balto grabbed it with his teeth by the rope.

Ovi: "Phew, great catch, Balto." Ovi said wiping his brow.

Balto was concentrating on not letting it fall. He was about to pull it back, however, Balto screamed as there was a large chunk of snow taking him down off the cliff, much to the horror of the others as the medicine was also getting away.

Dustin: "Oh, no! Hang on buddy!" Dustin got out of the sled and transformed into Big Chill and flew to catch him.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

In the abandoned factory, many dogs as well as Boris, Muk, and Luk were outside and she sat beside Jenna. The girl and dog had told the other dogs all about what had happened before they came back to Nome.

Dog #1: "I don't get it," one dog said. "How can Balto hope to find Steele and his team? They were off the trail!"

The door kicked open suddenly and a dog had come over in ice cold water.

Jenna: "Balto?" Jenna hoped. But much to her dissapointment it wasn't Balto, it was Steele. Felicity and Jenna were instantly disappointed as the other dogs crowded and voiced concern for Steele. One dog even gave up his juicy bone for the athletic dog, who in return, gobbled it up instantly, breaking it in halves. He was then asked about what happened to the others. And where he began to make up the story.

Steele: "Well, one by one, they fell," Steele made up an act as he went along to impress the others. "Frozen... Barely alive..." he shook his icicles off. "I pulled four onto the sled, three more on my back, and I walked, and I walked, but it was too late! They were-"

Doc: "What about the medicine?" the big dog who was wise known as Doc asked. Steele glared at them, but continued.

Steele: "I went on... Dragging the medicine alone... All alone, then suddenly, that wolf-dog and those evil humans boy appeared. Balto, Dustin and his friends! They demanded I let Balto take the medicine, you know me, he just wanted to be a hero in your eyes," he looked to Jenna. "And they grabbed the crate, but they couldn't... Handle it... They couldn't see the patch of ice, the snow, the wind, and then the log..." He pretended to be choked up and cry, then threw out Jenna's bandanna to make it seem like Balto, Dustin and his friends were now deceased.

Jenna: "My bandanna." Jenna said out of sadness.

Steele: "They... Made me promise... To take care of you..." Steele feigned exhaustion. "Jenna..."

Jenna looked down at her bandanna, then back at Steele. Her eyes hardened.

Jenna: "You're lying." Jenna said, Steele looked at the others as Jenna had said that.

"Steele is lying. I bet Balto and the others are alive right now and they are on their way home!" Jenna said as she picked up her bandanna.

Steele watched Jenna leave then with the lantern into town. "

Steele: "She... needs a little time, ya know..." he told the others to make it seem like Jenna were in denial over the 'loss' of Balto.

Dixie and Sylvie only rolled their eyes for their friend for believing in Balto.

As Jenna was about to head out, she sees Nora, Severin, Ophelia and Luna.

Jenna: "Oh. It's you guys. I never got your names." Jenna said.

Nora: "Name's Nore. These are my friends Luna and Ophelia, and this is my boyfriend Severin." Nora said with a smile.

Luna: "Heading out to find Balto?" Luna asked.

Jenna: "Yes. How did you know?" Jenna asked.

Ophelia: "We overheard your talking." Ophelia said.

Nora: "And if you're going, were going with you." Nora said to Jenna, who nods.

Jenna: "Very well then." Jenna said as the group were off.

* * *

**With Dustin and Balto**

Dustin as Big Chill flew as he called out for Balto. Thankfully for him, Balto finally emerged from the snow where he was and he had let everyone down.

Big Chill: "Balto! Thank god! Are you okay?" Dustin asked Balto, but he got his answer when he noticed the sad look on his face.

Balto was thinking of the poor humans he let die because of his fall and couldn't save the medicine. He even started to cry, but Dustin rubbed his back to comfort his canine friend.

After some comfort, Balto settled himself and made himself stand up slowly to look at the white wolf. Dustin also see's the same wolf that Balto was seeing. The white wolf howled at him, waiting for an answer back as she lay her eyes in the distance. Balto couldn't howl back, so the white wolf just left and after she left, Balto and Dustin looked behind and saw the medicine behind a rock.

Dustin: "Thank god! Still in one piece." Dustin said as he transformed into Spidermonkey. Then the symbol on his chest glowed a rainbow light.

Balto: "Something wrong with the watch?" Balto asked, curious about the change in the symbol's cholor.

Spidermonkey: "Not really. Watch this!" Dustin said as he slapped the symbol on his chest, enveloping him in multicolored light. Spidermonkey went through a very drastic change. Instead of looking like a four-armed blue monkey, he resembled an orangutan with eight arms instead of four, covered in shaggy reddish-orange hair, and had yellow spider fangs on each side of his mouth.

Spidermonker: "**Orangutrantula!**" The new Dawn form of Spidermonkey yelled, surprising Balto.

Balto: "Wow!" Balto said as Dustin fired a super thick webbing at the medicine and stuck it to his back. He then grabbed held Balto under one of his arms and climbed up the cliff Balto fell from.

* * *

**At the sled**

Everyone was still on top of the cliff with the other dogs as they were freezing, then heard the distant howling.

Ben then noticed something climbing on the cliff.

Ben: "Uh, guys? You're not gonna believe this!" Ben said.

Kevin: "What is it?" Kevin asked.

Ben: "I think I see a big, eight-armed orangutan climbing on the cliff!" Ben said, surprising the group.

Erena: "What?!" Erena aske das the others to look, and they saw what Ben was actually seeing.

Nega Dustin: "Wait! I think that's Dustin!" Nega Dustin said as Oranguturantula got back on top of the cliff and set Balto down. He then got the medicine off his back and gently set it down.

They then noticed the symbol on Orangututantula's chest, confirming Nega Dustin's suspicions.

Gwen: "That is Dustin!" Gwen said, surprised at this new form.

Nikki: "What even is that?" Nikki asked, weirded out by this form.

Oranguturantula: "Spidermonkey's Dawn Form, Oranguturantula." Dustin said before turning bck to normal.

Kevin: "Wait! Oranguturantula? Really" Kevin asked, dumbfounded by the weird name.

Star: "Spidermonkey?" Star asked.

Kaltag: "Dawn Form?" Kaltag asked.

Dustin: "We'll explain when we get back to Nome. Right now, we got a city worth of kids to save." Dustin said as Nega Dustin loaded the medicine to the sled.

After the medicine had gotten on the sled, they were all happy that Balto and Dustin are still alive. Dustin took his place back as the musher and Balto took the lead again and they were now safely traveling back home to bring back the hopes of the people who knew anyone sick.

Balto was stuck again, the trees were all marked thanks to Steele. However, Steele didn't count on one thing, Balto's excellent sense of smell. He sniffed the air around him while the other dogs waited to keep going with him.

Ben: "This way." Balto told them and he led them one way.

Dustin: "Alright! Mush!" Dustin called out.

The dogs did as Balto and Dustin's told them to. They had to be very careful now, there was a very thin snow-covered log they had to cross. Balto saw how fragile the crossing was and rushed the other dogs, but the thing was breaking before they could make it safely across.

Luckily, Balto grabbed a hold of a root that was deep within the snow and tugged onto it to hold himself and the others up to safely get back home again. Star sniffled and he let out a loud sneeze that echoed loud enough for a nearby mountain to nearly avalanche and ambush them. Dustin and his friends heard the avalanche and looked to see it was coming.

Ben: "Heads up! Avalanche!" Ben called out.

Dustin: "Quick, mush!" Dustin ordered as the dogs ran as fast as their legs could carry with the snow following them. Balto wasn't sure what else to do but to lead them into a cavern where the snow flowed inside but didn't bury any of them in its scolding coldness.

Balto reminded the others to be quiet, any loud noise could trigger the deathly sharp icicles to come down and slit them. Star was looking at the several shapes and having fun with them, until he had to sneeze yet again. Nikki blocked his nose before the idiot dog could sneeze again and kill them instantly. However, because of the thud of the sled, an icicle was coming down instantly and it was about to cut down Dustin.

Dustin: "Phew. I almost had a heart attack!" Dustin whispered. But once they saw that more icicles would fall down, they got worried.

Dustin: "Oh crap! Hurry! Mush!" Dustin called out as Balto and the dogs kept running then as the others followed, fearing for their lives at stake. The ice was very slippery and the icicles had broken into the box. One jar of the medicine fell out and cracked instantly. Balto skid a little on the ice and jammed the box shut with his hind leg paws and they kept going. The icicles from the way out were coming down, but the dogs and humans were fast enough to avoid them.

Kevin: "I nearly crapped my pants!" Kevin sighed in relief.

Erena: "Yes, we made it out!" Erena said happily.

Emille: "Nothing can stop us now!" Emille cheered in glee

Dustin: "Next Stop, Nome!" Dustin said when suddenly, multiple meteors made of what looks like green biomass rained down, and more zombie like creatures came from them.

**(AN: I'm calling these Zombie creature's Shamblers.)**

But they weren't alone as there was some rather new variants. Some had arms with long bony blades in place of hands.

**(AN: These are Rippers.)**

Some resembled quadrupedal humans with arms and legs replaces with insect legs and a split lower jaw.

**(AN: These are Scuttlers!)**

some had a long tentacle protruding out of their mouths, a long tail in pace of legs and their arms seem to have been modified into large bat like wings.

**(AN: These are Fliers.)**

Some resembled taller and gaunt, had long, bony finger like claws.

**(AN: These are Dividers, for reasons you'll see shortly.)**

Some resembled somewhat human with glowing green eyes and mouth and wielding two hatchets.

**(AN: These are Choppers.)**

Some resembled large bulky quadrupedal humans with bulky arms.

**(AN: These are Tanks.)**

And some resembled acid eaten humans with a glowing green stomach and their mouths were drooling a somewhat acidic fluid.

**(AN: These are Spewers.)**

Soon enough, there were hundreds upon hundreds of them blocking their path.

Balto: "Oh great! More troube!" Balto said in anger as the others stopped in fear.

Pestilentia: "That is as far as you go!" Pestilentia's voice called out before she appeared in a fog of sickly green mist.

Dustin: "Pestilentia!" Dustin growled in pure rage.

Star: "You know this scary woman?" Star said, shaking in fear.

Pestilentia: "Prepare to meet your imminent demise! And once I'm done with you, my horde of undead legions will terrorize Nome, turning its inhabitants into more of my mindless slaves." Pestilentia said as Dustin was now beyond upset by her words.

Dustin: "Like hell you will!" Dustin growled as he transformed into Heatblast, Ben transformed into Arcticguana, Kevin transformed into Undertow, Erena and Emille powered up to their magical girl forms, Ship morphed into a power suit for Julie to fight in and Zed transformed into Crabdozer.

The others got into a fighting stance, even the other sled dogs.

Pestilentia: "So you wish to fight to the death? So be it then!" Pestilentia said as she summoned her massive surgical scapel and spun it before aiming the blade end at the group of heroes.

Pestilentia: "Paint this area with their blood!" Pestilentia ordered as one of the Shamblers roared out, and sure enough the whole horde rant towards them.

Severin: "**BURNING BARRAGE!**" The voice of Severin called out as multiple fireballs rained down on mst of the hore, burning them to ashes.

Nora and Luna: "**STARLIGHT STARBURST/BLOOD MOON BLASTER!**" Nora and Luna's voices called out as multiple blast of light decimated another fraction of the horde as a large bat shaped symbol appeared in front of another part and fired crimson blasts at the undead monstrosities. Now only half of the horde were left.

Kevin: "Well, looks like the calvary has arrived." Kevin said with a smirk as Nora, Severin, Fenika, Luna, Ophelia, Basara, Bella, Sparky and Jenna appeared in front of the heroes.

Balto: "Jenna?" Balto asked to Jenna, who was just happy to see Balto as she nuzzled him.

Pestilentia: "Oh, more nuisances to exterminate! A few more newcomers really makes no difference to me!" Pestilentia said as she readied her giant scalpel and gave her horde the order to charge.

Heatblast: "Time for some bodes to hit the floor!" Dustin said ashes fired some flames at some Shamblers while Gwen fired her mana at some Spewres.

Kibbles: "Drift!" Kibbles used a Kingdom Hearts gravity Spell to levitate some Tanks into the air, to which Severin and Nora decimated. Nega Dustin used his psychic powers to tear an army of Choppers, Shamblers and a Tank to pieces.

Balto tore a Shamble to bits with Jenna's help as Fenika willed multiple Smelters to burn some of the horde to quicken the pace.

Pestilentia: "Time to eradicate you, little traitor!" Pestilentia charged at Nora, only to be shot at by Luna.

Ophelia: "**DESTINY DRAW!**" Ophelia called and a random tarot card flew from her deck. "The card I pull is the Lovers Card." Ophelia then divided into two. One had a more angelic look while the other had looked more demonic.

Demon Ophelia: "Now your about to see the meaning of "tough love"!" Demon Ophelia said as she flew towards Pestilentia and delivered a barrage of punches while Angel Ophelia supported her allies.

Star, Kaltag and Nikki were cornered by three Tanks and two dividers. Bella hopped in as Greninja and while Sparky was Superman. Bella used Water Shuriken at the Dividers, only to see their hands, feet and heads became their own separate creatures. Sparky used Superman's Laser Vision to eradicate the mini monsters while Zed trampled on the Tanks.

Erena and Emille scliced and diced their way through multiple Scuttlers while Luna fired round after round of Spewers, Choppers and Rippers.

Undertow: "You guys could use some hydration!" Kevin said as he used his Cascan hydrokinetic powers to turn the soil underneath a bunch of Tanks, Shamblers and Scuttlers before the mud underneath them froze into permafrost, trapping the undead monsters.

Severin: "Too cold for ya, how about I crank up the heat! **KILLER COMBUSTION!**" Severin said as he punched the ground, causing a massive explosion, destroying the trapped undead.

Erena: "Lets see if you maggot meals can handle this!" Erena said as she and Emille powered up to their full potential.

Erena and Emille: "Summoned by the stars, the ancestors of the universe!'

Erena: "Magical Girl Erena!"

Emille: "And Magical Girl Emille!"

Erena and Emille: "Reporting lift Off!"

The two girls exclaimed as Erena readied her bow while Emille charged her staff. Julie joined in by powering her arm cannon and Nora's katana was encased in a bright light.

Erena: "**EAT THIS! LUNA EMPRESS OF SERENITY!**" Erena fired her arrow

Emille: "**ETERNAL NIGHT OF SERENE!**" Emille fired a ball of dark energy from her ball.

Nora: "**STARLIGHT STARBURST!**" Nora swung her katana and fired multiple bolts of light. Ukie followed up by blasting an energy blast.

Demon Ophelia and Angel Luna eventually merged back into Ophelia and Ben as Arcticguana used his icy breath to freeze Pestilentia in place. Soon the whole horde was wasted as evidence by the many bodies lying on the ground.

Dustin: "And then there was one!" Dustin said with a triumphant grin, but to their surprise, Pestilentia was laughing like a hyena.

Ben: "And just what is so funny?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow.

Pestilentia: "You fools think you've won? Well, you haven't seen me in my full potential!" Pestilentia said as she was encased in a sickly green aura.

Luna: "Uh oh. Looks like she's about to access her monster form." Luna said in worry.

Star: "M-m-monster form?" Star stuttered in fear.

Pestilentia laughed as she was then engulfed in a sickly green column of light, her silhouette being visible as it changed both in size and shape. As Pestilentia changed, her voice slightly deepend as she continued to laugh maniacally.

Once the transformation was complete, the column faded, revealing that Pestilentia had taken a truly horrifying form. The upper half retained a somewhat human shape.

She was a big as Ultimate Humongousaur in height. Her hair was down and not in pigtails and was red instead of aquamarine, her eyes were big and had blue irises, one arm had a hand shaped like some sort of flower with tentacles protruding, the lower half however appeared to split into two spindly insect-like appendages.

The lower half however was an entirely different matter. In place of legs, it was a large heaping mass of eyes, gaping mouths armed razor-sharp teeth, tentacles and insect legs. To put it simply, this form of Pestilentia was truly the stuff og nightmares and something straight out of a Lovecraftian Novel.

Girls and Star: "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**" All the girls, and Star screamed in fright.

Nega Dustin: "Egad!" Nega Dustin said in pure terror and disgust.

Kevin: "I'm gonna throw up!" Kevin said as he turned and vomited.

Severin: "That is a whole new record in ugly as hell!" Severin said in disgust.

Ben: "And here I thought Toepick was ugly!" Ben said in fear.

Pestilentia: "Hahaha! Yes! Witness my full might! For this will be the last thing you shall ever gaze upon!" Pestilentia said as she grabbed Dustin with a few of her tentacles.

Dustin: "**GAH!**" Dustin yelled and struggled to escape, but it was no use.

Pestilentia: "And I'll destroy you first. And what better way then to assimilate you and absorb your powers for my own!" Pestilentoa said as the tentacles slowly dragged him towards a flower-like opening near her lower body.

Balto: "**OH NO!**" Balto said, but thankfully Gwen fired multiple pink discs, cutting the tentacles and free Dustin.

Pestilentia: "You only delay the inevitable!" Pestilentia said as she swung her arm at Dustin, sending him backwards.

Erena: "Oni-chan!" Erena called out as Fenika morphed his claws into revolver barrels.

Fenika: "Eat lead you Cronenberg reject!" Fenika yelled as he fired giant bullets at her, riddling large holes, but she just chuckles and regenerates.

As Dustin picks himself up, he looks to his right to see the same white wolf saw the fight and decided to lend a hand.

Dustin: "It's you. The white wolf from earlier." Dustin said as the wolf nodded.

Aniu: "My name is Aniu. Or you may know me as Balto's mother." Aniu said, surprising Dustin. "Yes. I'm aware you and your friends are heroes from another world. And I'm willing to aid you." Before Dustin could ask how she could help, Aniu's body was encased by a white aura before she glowed a white light an shrunk down in size. Once the light died down, she is revealed to transform into a small staueof what looks like a humanoid version of herself in a kneeling position standing on a hexagonal platform with the omnitrix symbol in the center. The statue was then then absorbed into the Ultimatrix.

Dustin: "What the…" Dustin trailed when he heard Aniu's voice in his head.

Anu: "_You will witness the power I bestowed upon you very shortly. Right now you friends could use your assistance. Once you see the hologram of my Spirit Totem, press the faceplate and and say "Spirit Totem Execut"._" Aniu said to Dustin telepathically, who just nodded and went back to the fight.

Dustin: "Hey you maggot's all you can eat buffet!" Dustin said, catching Pestilentia's attention. "That form is something. But wait till you see the surprise I've got for ya!" Dustin said as he dialed up his Ultimatrix, revealing the hologram of the statue Aniu turned into.

Pestilentia: "Oh, is that so? Show me then!" Pestilentia taunted, unaware of the surprise Dustin had.

Dustin: "Gladly!" Dustin slammed down on the faceplate before being encased in a column of white light, the winds suddenly picking up.

Dustin: "**SPIRIT TOTEM EXECUTE!**" Dustin shouted as he saw the transparent image of Aniu appear in front of him before shattering like glass, the particles swirling around him, changing his form entirely. Dustin went from male to female. He/she now wore a dark gray body suit with a lighter gray metallic breastplate, gauntlets and shoulder pads, a brown cowl, a mask that resembles Aniu's head, a white fur skirt with matching fur boots with claws at the front, a tail, and strapped on her back was a massive sword. And finally, she had the Ultimatrix symbol in the center of her chest.

She opened her eyes to reveal they had black schleras with yellow irises. She then grabs the sword strapped to her back and unsheathes it.

Ice Edge: "From the frozen lands of the north, comes the huntress in white! **ICE EDGE!**" The new form of Dustin exclaimed in a voice that was a mix of beauty and ferocity. The light died down revealing Ice Edge in all her glory. Everyone was stunned and amazed by this form, but Pestilentia was more shocked than amazed.

Pestilentia: "What is this!?" Pestilentia said in slight fear.

Ice Edge: "Wow! This is cool both literally and metaphorically." Dustin said as she held her sword and glared at Pestilentia.

Ice Edge: "Time to send you back to hell where you belong!" Dustin said to Pestilentia who showed no sign of giving up as she spawned five Tanks.

Pestilentia: "Rip this crossdresser to shreds!" Pestilentia ordered, the bulky zombies roared and chared to Dustin.

Ice Edge: "Face this! **GREAT BLIZZARD!**" Dustin swung her sword, creating a wave of white light that froze the beasts solid before they they shattered like glass.

Pestientia: "What!?" Pestilentia asked in pure shock and terror.

Balto seemed to find something familiar about Ice Edge, that she looks like his long lost mother.

Kevin: "Now talk about ice cold!" Kevin whistled in amazement.

Ice Edge: "You're next!" Dustin charged and with all her might, swung her massive sword, slicing Pestilentia in two. However, Pestilentia regenerated and turned to human.

Pestilentia: "I'll give you victory this time. But there is always next ti…" Pestilentia said before she tangled in tentacles spawned by Emille.

Ice Edge: "There is no next time!" Dustin said as a large wolf made of white energy appeared behind her before encasing her sword in white energy.

Pestilentia: "**NO! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY YOU, HOGAN!**" Pestilentia cried out in fear.

Dustin: "Your time is just about up!** FROZEN FURY!**" Dustin shouted and held her sword in the air, firing wave after wave of icy energy at Pestilentia.

Pestilentia: "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Pestilentia scream in fear and pain until her body was frozen solid before she shatters like glass. A truly fitting end for the now dead Plague Spreader.

Ice Edge: "It is done." Dustin said before he reverted back to his normal self.

Ben: "Good riddance!" Ben said as the nightmare was finally over.

Dustin: "Now. Let's get the serum back to Nome." Dustin said as he got back in the sled.

From a distance, Anabelle Lilith saw the whole scene and was beyond angry at what transpired.

Anabelle Lilith: Once again, Dustin has achieved a new power. And we've lost another comrade." Anabelle Lilith seethed in pure rage.

* * *

**That's another chapter done. So, with that all said and done, I hope y'all like this story so far and I'll see y'all next time.**


	28. Special Delivery

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Dustin 10 Classical Adventure.**

**Stories ****Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, A Bug's Life, Dumbo, Lady and the Tramp, Fox and the Hound, Cinderella, Mulan, 101 Dalmatians, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Hercules, The Rescuers, Brother Bear, Hocus Pocus, Wreck-it-Ralph, The Great Mouse Detective, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Black Cauldron, Zootopia, Bambi and Frozen.**

**Non-Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda, Quest for Camelot, Ice Age, The Pebble and the Penguin, Despicable Me, Cats Don't Dance, The Iron Giant, All Dogs go to Heaven, The Princess Bride and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998)**

**I might add a few more but no more after that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non-Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

"**Megaphone**"

_Telepathic communication_

**Flashback**

* * *

**Special Delivery**

* * *

**No POV**

In the hospital, the children were deathly pale. William looked like he was about to give up on his daughter's life and Sandra was devastated.

Karen: "Come on sweetie, please hurry." Karen said to herself.

Suddenly Jenna walked into the hospital, barking happily.

William: "Jenna?" Willaim asked surprised. As Sparky ran in with a smile.

Sparky: "Good new, guys! Balto and the others are back!" Sparky said happily.

William: "What?" Willia asked with high hope.

Taiyou: "That's my boy." Taiyou muttered to himself with a proud smile.

Muk, Luk, and Boris were in Balto's boat, trying to keep each other warm. They were all depressed, not knowing if Balto and the others were going to make it back. Luk wrapped a blanket around the three of them as they all started to sniffle and cry.

However, Boris heard a sound that was very distinct and familiar, a wolf's howl.

Boris: "Balto..." he whispered, then looked to see Balto was indeed coming with the other dogs, Dustin and his friends. "**BALTO'S BACK!**"

Dustin: "We're almost there guys!" Dustin cheer as Balto hopped and let out another howl.

Sparky, Taiyou, Karen, William and Sandra were instantly happy again. Everyone else woke up and turned on their lights.

This all happened while Steele was telling all the dogs his made-up story. Steele was eating up all the attention as he was given a bone. However, the wolf howl was heard again.

Doc: "It's Balto and his friends... With the medicine!" Doc told the other dogs.

Steele looked nervous then.

Dixie: "Steele, you are positively dis-POSABLE!" she slapped his muzzle, knocking the bone out of his mouth and she left with the other dogs, no longer having respect for Steele.

And where the door was then shut. The humans rushed out to welcome back the sled dog team and for once, everyone was accepting of Balto. The doctor was very thrilled and collected the medicine to make them into vaccinations to inject the sick patients.

Karen: "My babies!" Karen said happily as she ran and hugged Dustin, Nega Dustin, Erena and Emille. Taiyou went and pat the boys on the back.

Taiyou: "I knew you kids could do it! I'm so proud of you kids!" Taiyou said with a proud smile.

Karen: "We all are." Karen said as proud as any mother would.

At the hospital, Rosy and was given her shot now. Balto smiled as he saw from the window and to his surprise, there were other people patting his head and congratulating him. Boris swooped down and hugged both of Balto, giving him a noogie. Muk and Luk hugged and licked Boris, Balto, and Akito. Dustin and his friends went to Balto ans patted him.

Dustin: "We did it, buddy." Dustin said to Balto with a smile.

Balto: "Yeah. We did." Balto said with a smile when William opened the door.

William: "Come on. Someone wants to see you." William said with a smile to the heroes.

Dustin: "Yes sir, come on, Balto." Dustin said, trying his best to hold in his tears.

They came in and Boris gave them a supportive smile.

Rosy was now slowly waking up in her bed and had a small smile.

Rosy: "Mommy?" Rosy said weakly.

Sandra: "Rosy, darling!" Sandra held her daughter close.

Dusstn, his friends and Balto and Akito looked around, feeling proud of themselves as they saw the other adults come for the sick kids in rejoice. They then found Rosy's hat. Balto saw Rosy's hat was on a chair and decided to be the one to give it to Rosy.

Rosy: "Balto..." Rosy took it, hugging the wolf-dog and smiling her thanks to Fustin and his friends for helping on the adventure. Dustin then walked to Rosy with a smile.

Rosy: "Dustin…"

Dustin: "Hey there, princess." Dustin said as his watered. "I told you we'd make it with the medicine in time." Dustin said, trying his absolute best not to cry. Key word, "trying". Rosy just hugged him as he let the tears loose.

William: "Your son is truly something." William said to Taiyou and Karen with a thankful smile.

Karen: "I know." Karen said, wiping some tears away as Jenna was in the doorway. Ben looked back at the entrance.

Ben: "Hey Balto, someone's waiting for you at the front door." Ben said to Balto, who looked over and saw the red dog.

Balto: "Jenna!" he yipped out and went to her.

Jenna and Balto shared a friendly greeting with each other, happily reuniting. When their noses touched, Jenna gave a warm nuzzle to Balto and it seemed as though Balto was the true hero as he got the girl. The dogs and people all cheered mainly for Balto since they had been awful to him before and would honor him for generations and generations to come.

Rosy: "Balto did it, I believed in him!" Rosy clapped and cheered from her bed.

Dustin: "Yes. He did." Dustin said with a smile.

William: "Well, he did have help." William said, patting Dustin's shoulder.

Ben: "True, but Balto deserves all the credit. We just tagged along." Ben said humbly.

Dustin: "Yes, indeed." Dustin nodded agreed.

* * *

**The next morning**

* * *

Balto and Jenna were now living together in William and Sandra's house with the occasional visits also from Boris, Muk, and Luk.

Dustin and his friends told Rosy and her parents about that they were heroes from another world, they even told them that the diphtheria outbreak was caused by Pesilentia and how he defeated her for good. At first, they didn't believe them, but with some convincing they believed their stories. Rosy was hugging Ovi like a small plush toy.

William: "Well, now I've seen it all." William said in amazement.

Balto: "That reminds me, that Ice Edge form you had, how did you get that?" Balto asked curiosity.

Kibbles: "Yeah, I've been wondering that myself." Kibbles asked.

Dustin: "You wouldn't believe me if I told you guys." Dustin said, not sure how to eplain.

Jenna: "Try us." Jenna said, as suddenly the transparent image of Aniu appeared in front of Dustin, surprising everyone present.

Rosy: "Oh. Pretty." Jenna said in amazement.

Aniu then looked to Balto, who now recognized her.

Balto: "M…mom?" Balto asked in a sad smile.

Kevin: "Mom?" Kevin repeated in shock.

Aniu: "I had a hand in his new power." Aniu said as the Spirit Totem appeared from the Ultimatrix. The others noticed the small relic.

Gwen: "What is that?" Gwen asked in curiosity.

Aniu: "That is my Spirit Totem. It is composed of my spirit and grants Dustin and Benjamin the powers I've blessed it." Aniu said, further surprising the others, well those who can understand her.

Julie: "That explains why Ice Edge looks like her." Julie said in understanding.

Sandra: "Ice Edge?" Sandra asked in curiosity.

Dustin: "Let me show you." Dustin said as he transformed into Ice Edge, surprising Rosy, William, Sandra, Taiyou and Karen.

Rosy: "Wow!" Rosy said in pure amazement.

Ice Edge: "Seriously. Still feels awesome." Dustin said before turning back to normal. Suddenly a blue portal appeared.

Dustin: "Well, that's our cue to leave. But before that…" Dustin said as he gave Rosy a book Sparky made.

Dustin: "A book filled to the brim with the many adventures me and my friends had. A little parting gift from us to you little sweetheart." Dustin said to Rosy who gratefully accepted his gift.

Rosy then hugged Dustin.

Rosy: "Thank you. You're like the big brother I never had." Rosy said, making Dustin tear up and hug her back.

Girls: "Aw!" The girls said, enjoying the cute view.

Balto: "Will we see you again?" Balto asked his human friend.

Dustin: "Maybe someday." Dustin said as he and his friends waved goodbye.

* * *

**Bellwood**

Dustin and his friends and family were now back at Dustin's house.

Dexter, Toady, Ellie and Maggie went to Dustin and Kibbles, happy to see their owners.

Dustin: "Hello my wittle munchkins. Did you miss me?" Dustin said to his four pets.

Zed went to see the new Yellow Lab puppies and sniffed the two, and she played with the other dogs while Toady flew on Dustin's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek.

* * *

**That's another chapter done. So, with that all said and done, I hope y'all like this story so far and I'll see y'all next time.**


	29. Swear by the sword

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Dustin 10 Classical Adventure. Also. Happy St. Patty's day. Today we're going into one you guys might not recognize, Quest for Camelot.**

**Stories Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo Stitch, Treasure Planet, A Bug's Life, Dumbo, Lady and the Tramp, Fox and the Hound, Cinderella, Mulan, 101 Dalmatians, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Hercules, The Rescuers, Brother Bear, Hocus Pocus, Wreck-it-Ralph, The Great Mouse Detective, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Black Cauldron, Zootopia, Bambi and Frozen.**

**Non-Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda, Quest for Camelot, Ice Age, The Pebble and the Penguin, Despicable Me, Cats Don't Dance, The Iron Giant, All Dogs go to Heaven, The Princess Bride and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998)**

**I might add a few more but no more after that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non-Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

"**Megaphone**"

_Telepathic communication_

**_Flashback_**

* * *

**Swear by the sword**

* * *

**Bellwood**

It's St. Patrick's Day and Dustin and his pals were hanging out at Mr. Smoothies. Dustin was wearing a green T-shirt with blue shorts and neon green shoes. He was outside with his friends Ben, who wore his usual green jacket, Julie who wore a green hoodie instead of a punk one, Kibbles who wore a green dress, Neg Dustin wore a green shirt and black shirts, and Charmcaster wore a black shirt with a shamrock in the center along with a green skirt.

Dustin: "Ah. Nice day for St. Patrick's Day. Ain't it?" Dustin said with a deep breath.

Kibbles: "Sure is." Kibbles said with a smile.

Nega Dustin: "Indeed." Nega Dustin said as Ben found a four leaf clover.

Ben: "Well, lookie here." Ben said as he plucked the clover.

Dustin: "Well. It's your lucky day, dude." Dustin said.

Ben: "Yeah, well I'm already the luckiest man to have you guys." Ben said as he wrapped his arm around Julie's waist.

Julie: "Aww, Ben." Julie giggled as she nestled to him.

Charmcaster: "It's a shame Gwen and Ben couldn't join us." Charmcaster said as she sipped a smoothie.

Dustin then brought out the Book and flipped pages until he stopped at the story titled Quest for Camelot.

Dustin: "Ae yeah. I remember this movie." Dustin said as the others looked.

Ben: "Quest for Camelot? Never seen this one." Ben said.

Julie: "What? For real?" Julie asked with a gasp.

Dustin: "It's about a young woman who makes it her mission to retrieve Excalibur as it was stolen by an evil knight named Ruber." Dustin said with a smile.

Charmcaster: "Actually saw this on TV yesterday. Great movie." Charmcaster said when the Book them emitted the familoar blue mist.

Ben: "Oh jeez!" Ben said.

Charmcaster: "Here we go again." Charmcaster said.

Dustin: "Beam me up, Scottie." Dustin said as they were sucked into the story.

* * *

**Camelot**

Dustin and his friends were spat out of a blue vortex and landed onto the ground.

Ben: "Did you really just make a Star Trek reference?" Ben asked Dustin with a deadpan look.

Dustin: "Yeah. Not apologizing by the way." Dustin said as they got up and dusted themselves.

Juliana :"No! Absolutely not!" The voice of a woman said from a nearby house, surprising the group.

Ben: "Huh?" Ben asked.

Dustin: "Sound's like Kayley's mom, Juliana." Dustin said as he listened.

Kayley: "But Mother, Excalibur is missing. I must go after it." Kayley said.

Nega Dustin: "And that's definitely Kayley." Nega Dustin said as they listened in on the conversation.

Lady Julianna shook her head, looking up from the plain white dress she was making for Kayley.

Juliana: "That's a job for a knight, not for a young girl." Juliana told Kayley.

Kayley: "But I want to become a knight! I'll be on adventures and rescuing damsels!" Kayley said.

Ben: "Not something the Forever Knights would agree on." Ben whispered to the others, who just nod in agreement.

Kayley: "What is a damsel, anyway?" Kayley wondered only to be forced into the dress.

Juliana: "Now, Kayley, stand still, and try on your new dresses." Julianna said as she puts the simple white dress over Kayley's head.

Kayley: "Mother! I don't want a new dress. I want to save Camelot. If you'd just let me, I know I'd find Excalibur all on my own." she said.

Juliana: "The knights will find the sword, and they'll do it by working together." Juliana scolded.

Kayley: "While I work here. Doing the chores, fetching the eggs, taking care of the house! Boring! Where's the glory in that?" Kayley sighed.

Dustin: "You know, that reminds me of someone I know." Dustin whispered, looking to Ben.

Dustin: "Shut up!" Ben whispered.

Nega Dustin: "Quit your squabbling." Dustin whispered.

Juliana: "Kayley... One day, you will learn," she started before putting her hands on Kayley's shoulders, then placed a hand on Kayley's cheek, "What Camelot means. Till then, you'll stay here with me." Juliana told her daughter.

Kayley: "Oh, alright." Kayley sighed and chucked the dress from herself and ran upstairs. Julianna sighed softly.

Juliana: "What would you do?" She asked the tapestry picture of her husband. The tapestry was of her, Kayley and Lionel.

Ben: "Yikes. Talk about drama." Ben said, Juliana heard the remark.

Juliana: "Alright, whoever you are, come on out!" Juliana said, Dustin and his friends were caught red handed.

Dustin: "Wait a you Ben!" Dustin growled to Ben before he and the others revealed themselves.

Juliana: "Alright. How much did you hear? Don't you know its rude to eavesdrop?" Juliana said with a glare.

Dustin: "Yes, Madame. We do. But rest assure you, we mean you know harm." Dustin said as Juliana glared at Dustin, but calmed down.

Ben: "You're daughter said something about Camelot being stolen?" Ben asked.

Juliana: "Yes. And judging by your accents, I'd say you're not from here." Juliana said with a look of suspicion.

Charmcaster: "Yes, you are correct. You can say we're travellers from a distant land." Charmcaster said as Dustin noticed the tapestry.

Dustin: "I take it that must be a picture of your family?" Dustin said pointing to the tapestry. Juliana sighed

Juliana: "Yes. My husband served as a knight for King Arthur. But Ruber slayer him." Juliana sighed sadly, Dustin walked to her.

Dustin: "I am truly sorry for your loss, milady. I bet he was a great and noble man." Dustin said to Juliana, who had a sad smile.

Juliana: "Oh, he was." Juliana said.

Charmcaster: "And after what happened, I'm sure Kayley could use someone to talk to." Charmcaster said.

Juliana: "Well, I suppose she could. But I got my eyes on you lads." Juliana said to the boys.

Dustin: "Oh, nonono. Madame, I assure you, we are not those kinds of people. In fact, we already have a significant other, and these three are the ones." Dustin said, pointing to Kibbles, Julie and Charmcaster.

Juliana: "Very well then." Juliana said as Dustin and his friends walked outside.

* * *

**At the Chicken coop**

Kayley walked into the Chicken coop to collect the eggs. Dustin and the others went to see if Kayley needed some help. Dustin then notices the rooster flirting with a few of the hens, but one hen saw this and was not too happy.

Dustin: "Uh oh." Dustin said as the Hen then smacked some sense into the rooster, sending him flying towards Kayley, who walked outside only to catch the rooster.

Kayley: "How am I ever going to do great things, if I'm stuck here." Kayley said.

Dustin: "Well, who knows what life dishes out at you." Dustin asked, Kayley noticed the gang.

Kayley: "Oh, hello there. Didn't see you there. Didn't see you. I'm Kayley." Kayley said.

Dustin: "Salutations Madame. I am Dustin Hogan, pleasure to meet you." Dustin said with a bow, making Kayley and Kibbles giggle.

Ben: "Name's Ben. Ben Tennyson."

Nega Dustin: "Nega Dustin, nice to meet you."

Kibbles: "I'm Kibbles."

Julie: "I'm Julie."

Charmcaster: "And I'm hope. But my friends call me Charmcaster." Charmcaster said with a smile.

Dustin: "You look like you could use a little help." Dustin said with a smile.

Kayley: "Well, I suppose a little help would be nice." Kayley said they went into the chicken coop to fetch the eggs.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared on the wall which startled the Rooster.

They turned slightly and gasped, dropping the egg as she saw a rather scary looking knight-like person.

* * *

**At the house**

The flaming arrows shoot through the house's windows. A large flame explodes behind the doors knocking them down. A few more flaming arrows break through the windows, one of them lands on the table, scaring Juliana's mother. Then several barbaric men charge through the doorway.

Red armored man: "Knock, knock?" A red armored man with a horn helmet greeted menacingly. Julianna looked shocked then got her bearings back.

Juliana: "Who... Who are you?" Juliana glared. The man grinned as he removed his helmet to show himself as none other than Sir Ruber.

Juliana: "Ruber!" Julianna glared.

Ruber: "Julianna, I was in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd invade," Ruber grinned as he approached the woman as he placed his hand under her chin. "How about a kiss? I hear you're still single." Julianna wrenched herself away from him, slapping his hand away.

Juliana: "Impertinent pig!" Juliana exclaimed in total disgust.

Ruber: "Is that a no?" Ruber replied innocently.

Julianna: "I demand you leave... Immediately!" Julianna ordered.

Ruber: "So rude!" Ruber mocked. "And after I came all this way. Just to see you."

Juliana: "What do you want?" Julianna asked him sharply.

Ruber: "Camelot. Let's go back to war and violence. I'm so bored with peace and, **SILENCE!**" Ruber shouted as a man had nervously dropped a cup before going over to his wife and taking her shoulders in a soothing way.

Ruber: "Knights of Evil filled with fear," Ruber mocked as he took Sir Lionel's shield above the mantelpiece and was about to fling it to smash it. "Your worst dream, that's my idea of fun!" Ruber said as he flings the shield across the table. Julianna caught the shield before it could fly too far.

Juliana: "You're mad!" Juliana stated angrily, but took the shield and carefully put it out of harms way.

Ruber: "I'm so glad you noticed! I've been working at it for years!" Ruber replied almost as though he was flattered. "Let darkness find its sad ways, Let's go back to good old bad days~," He stamps his foot on the table, which makes a sword on the end of the table fly across the room before catching the sword. "No more foolish acts of kindness, Arthur and his kingdom... Will be mine! And pretty Juliana... You're going to help me."

Juliana: "I would sooner die!" Julianna retorted, not willing to help him overthrow the King.

Rubwr: "I think you'll find **YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO RESIST!**" Ruber replied sharply before beheading Kayley's head on the tapestry with his sword to make Juliana get the point of his vicious demands. Julianna gasped. Two thugs came and grabbed Juliana's arms. Another two thugs brought Kayley, Dustin and his friends inside.

Dustin: "Release us you stupid, ugly bastards!" Dustin glared at the captors.

Juliana: "Don't you dare harm her!" Julianna exclaimed breaking free of her captors only to be grabbed again.

Euber: "Follow my plan." Ruber replied coldly.

Dustin: "You fuck!" Dustin grabbed one a mace from o e of the thugs and went to whack Ruber, only for him to catch it.

Ruber: "And they won't be hurt." Ruber then finished with a smirk while Dustin gulped in fear.

Ruber: "Years from now, no one will bother, to recall your good King Arthur, because all of this will be mine!" Ruber grinned darkly. "This will all be mine!"

The thugs pulled all them out into the courtyard. Julianna scowled at Ruber. Kayley was held next to her mother as Dustin and his friends were beside Kayley.

Ruber: I have a plan, it includes you

You, Juliana, will lead me to Camelot

Where I will claim all that is mine

In the back of your wagons, my men will all hide

You'll sit up front as the gates open wide

Now watch me create

My mechanical army with pride

Ruber said as he went to one of his goons, who presented him a box that contained a bottle containing a green liquid.

Ruber: With this potion I bought from some witches

A drop on this chicken

Oh, watch as it switches into a weapon

That I can use at will

Now this chicken can kill

Ruber places three drops into the well, making the water glow green, and dropped the rooster and an axe onto the water, creating huge explosion.

Ruber: Ta-dah, behold

A blade beak

Out from the well came a chicken with an axe blade for a beak.

This surprised everybody present, including Ruber's goons.

Ben: "Whoa. Talk about on edge." Ben said.

Dustin: "Just wait." Dustin said with horror.

Ruber: Stand right up and enter quickly

I'll transform the meek and sickly

Into iron men with hands of steel

Ruber said as he pushed one of his goons into the well along with two flails, creating a metal humanoid with flails for arms.

Ruber: Yes, yes, into the water quickly, now go you fools

Ruber pushed another thug holding an axe into the well while another one approached with a fork.

Ruber: Next stand up straight, now move it aalon

No, no, no, no, no, that's no good

Ruber kicked the second thug and the crossbow into the well, creating a metal humanoid with sharp claws on one arm and a blaster on the other. More thugs approached their boss to become

Ruber: Prepare for the dawning of a new age

The Ruberian age

Year on

One of the goons reached to grab Kayley, but she managed to avoid him as she, Dustin and his friends hid.

Julian: "Go to Camelot. Warn Arthur." Julianna whispered to Kayley as the girls got free.

Kayley: "I won't leave you here." Kayley whispered.

Julie: "Go, while you have the chance. Go, Kayley, you're our only hope." Julianna whispered to Kayley, before she looks to Dustin and his gang. "I trust you to keep Kayley safe." Juliana said.

Dustin: "You can count on us." Dustin said as he and his friends went through a hole in the wall.

Juliana: "Be careful, dears." Julianna whispered to the girls.

Goons: Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom

We are the army of glory and gloom

Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom

We are the army of glory and gloom

Ruber: Only one will be revered

Worshiped, hated, loved and feared

I'd just like to say a few words

I, me, mine

You were mistaken if you believed

Ruber was someone who'd crumble and leave

Now I am back and I will be staying this time

I told you once and I told you twice

Everything you see before you

Every last bit of it will be mine

Ruber: "To the wagons!" Ruber commanded.

One of the thugs grabbed the female chicken and shoved her in a cage. Julianna was pulled towards the lead cart.

Ruber: "Next stop: Camelot!" Ruber demanded as he climbs up the slope up to the stone ledge.

Dustin and the others saw a flying beast head near them, luckily they hid from the beasts via. It was a griffin, Ruber's Griffin to be exact.

Charmcaster: "A griffin!" Charmcaster gasped. But the real shocker was the Thunder King with Kaitlyn landong near her pet.

Dustin: "Oh no!" Dustin said with shock.

Kayley: "Who is she?" Kayley asked.

Ben: "Katelyn Cheatwood. An enemy of ours." Ben answered.

Julie: "And Dustin's hated rival." Julie said.

Ruber: "My faithful pet," Ruber smiled to the griffin before he gave a look toward Katelyn.

Ruber: "And dear Katelyn. How was the flight? Panic sweeps across the land."

Ruber: "Precisely." The griffin nodded.

Ruber: "My plan is perfect." Ruber smirked smugly.

Griffin: "Precisely." The griffin nodded.

Katelyn: "Damn right." Katelyn nodded.

Ruber: "Without the sword, Arthur is vulnerable." Ruber continued.

Griffin: "Precisely." The Griffin smirked, agreeing again.

Katelyn: "Bingo." Katelyn nodded.

Ruber."And now Excalibur, is mine." Ruber turned around with an evil grin.

The Griffin and Katelyn flinched and turned around slightly, the Griffin let out a worried noise.

Griffin: "Here's where we enter a gray area." He said.

Ruber soon turned suspiciously upon hearing that.

Ruber: "Mm-hmm... Excuse me?" He then grabbed the griffin by his neck. "You lost Excalibur? How?!"

Griffin: "I was attacked by a falcon." The Griffin said.

Ruber: "What? My magnificent beast outmatched by a puny, little pigeon." Ruber asked.

Katelyn: "I couldn't believe it myself boss! But it was funny to see him get his fuzzy ass kicked by a bird a few times smaller than him." Katelyn laughed, the Griffin growling at her in anger.

Griffin: "It wasn't a pigeon, It was a falcon, with silver wings." The griffin complained.

Kayley and the others were listening in quietly.

Ruber: "'Silver wings'?" Ruber mocked. "Ooh, scary!" He grabs hold of the Griffin by the ear and pulls him to his level, whilst doing so, parts of his hair gets into his face before fixing his hair back up. "You stupid animal! Where is the sword now?"

Griffin: "A place of untold danger." The griffin told him.

Ruber: "The Forbidden Forest..." Ruber replied to the griffin.

Katelyn: "If it's a large forested area with multiple thorny arms grabbing anyone in flight, then yes." Katelyn said with a shrug.

Duatin: "Then that's where we're heading. Lets go." Dustin whispered as they went to the horses.

Kayley: "To the barn." Kayley whispered as they snuck inti the stable.

Dustin: "We better double the horsepower." Dustin said as he and Ben both transformed into Wildmutt.

Kayley: "What?" Kayley asked in shock.

Julie: "No time to explain. Let's go!" Julie said as they ran to their destination.

Ruber: "Have I told you how magnificently and totally…worthless you are!?" Ruber said and pulling a few feathers from the Griffin's head, making the beast roar out in pain.

Katelyn: "Yowch!" Katelyn cringed.

Ruber: "Excalibur is the one thing keeping me from my conquest from Camelot." Ruber said and immediately turned around to see Kayley riding off on her horse toward the Forbidden Forest, along with two strange orange beasts.

Ruber: "**OH! TH-THE-THE GIRL!**" he then screamed out bloody murder before turning to his clumsy iron men.

Ruber: "'You! You! And You! Fancy Feet! After them! And bring them back!" Ruber said as the men and Bladebeak gave chase to Kayley and her friends.

Katelyn: "Slash!" Katelyn said as Slash changed from the Thunder King to the the cross between a Panuncian and Ravage before splitting dividing two, the first transformed Graveyard Matriarch and the second transforms back into the Thunder King.

Katelyn: "You go with these metal heads while I follow Ruber to the sword." Katelyn said before hopping on the Thunder King's back. The Graveyard Matriarch roared before following the three metal minions.

Ruber: "And you," Ruber soon grabbed onto the griffin and pulled him threateningly. "You are going to lead me, to Excalibur!"

* * *

**That's another chapter done. Hope ya'll enjoy this story so far and have a Happy St. Patrick's day.**


	30. Into the Woods

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Dustin 10 Classical Adventure.**

**Stories****Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, A Bug's Life, Dumbo, Lady and the Tramp, Fox and the Hound, Cinderella, Mulan, 101 Dalmatians, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Hercules, The Rescuers, Brother Bear, Hocus Pocus, Wreck-it-Ralph, The Great Mouse Detective, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Black Cauldron, Zootopia, Bambi and Frozen.**

**Non-Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda, Quest for Camelot, Ice Age, The Pebble and the Penguin, Despicable Me, Cats Don't Dance, The Iron Giant, All Dogs go to Heaven, The Princess Bride and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998)**

**I might add a few more but no more after that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non-Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

"**Megaphone**"

_Telepathic communication_

**Flashback**

* * *

**Into the woods**

* * *

Kayley was riding on her horse while Dustin and Ben were both Wildmutt, Dustin had Kibbles and Nega Dustin on his back while Ben had Julie and Charmcaster.

As they ran, they see two of Ruber's men and Bladebeak riding on the backs of wild boars, along with the Graveyard Matriarch following.

The group stopped near a forest, Kayley fell of her horse and the horse ran off. They see the four enemies ran towards them as Kayley looked towards the forest in front.

Kayley: "The forbidden forest." Kayley said.

Nega Dustin: "Now would be a good time to start moving!" Nega Dustin said as they ran into the forest to avoided them. The boars the metal men were riding on laid down from exhaustion, the metal minions dismounted and followed while Bladebeak was flung and his beak was wedged into the arm of one of them.

Bladebeak: "Hey, we're not going I there are we?" Bladebeak asked in slight fear.

Metal Minion #1: "Chicken!" The minion said.

Bladebeak: "But I got a wife and two eggs at home." Bladebeak protested as the metal minion got Bladebeak off his arm and the two went into the forest, Bladebeak and the Graveyard Matriarch followed.

Kayley and the others were running through the forest while the enemies chased afterwards. The group ran behind a boulder pile and ran, but the flail-handed metal man used his arms to shatter the wall to rubble. They ran until they fell off a ledge.

Kibbles; "Oh boy! Going down!" Kibbbles screamed as they landed in a pool of water. Kayley surface with a fishing net on her. Dustin and Ben turned back to normal.

Dustin: "Gah! Everybody alright?" Dustin asked.

Ben: "Swell, dude!" Ben said. Suddenly a man with a cane stepped forward.

Man: "Hey!" The man yelled, getting everybody's attention. "That's my net." The man said, not too happy.

Kibbles: "Eh, sorry." Kibbles said as the two metal men, Bladebeak and the Graveyard Matriarch landed near the group.

Ben: Aw, come on!" Ben yelled in frustration as the one of the metal men grabbed Bladebleak and flung him towards the caned man. He dodged and Bladebeak landed on a branch. Suddenly a falcon with silver wings flew in and distracted the two metal men, the man used his cane to attack.

The Graveyard Matriarch had its sights on Dustin and his friends.

Dustin: "Alright, big bertha! You a fight! You got a fight!" Dustin said as he transformed into Diamondhead, Ben transformed into Swampfire, Charmcaster and Kibbles had their staffs at the ready, and Julie decided to help protect Kayley as Ship morphed into an arm mounted cannon on Julie's arm.

Swampfire: "Alright, ugly! Come at us!" Ben said as the creature roared and charged, only to be slashed by Dustin and shocked by Kibbles who used a thunder spell.

Meanwile Mace-hands surfaced behind the man, angry as a hornet's nest only to be gobbled up by some living rock.

Diamondhead: "Alright, time to remove that collar!" Dustin said as Nega Dustin levitated him on the Graveyard matriarch's back, Dustin used Diamondhead's abilities to slice the Nemetrix Collar clean off of the creature, reverting it back to the Slash clone.

Nega Dustin: "Time to put you down, you acid spitting aberration!" Nega Dustin said as he used his psychic powers to levitate the xenomorph before ultimately killing it.

The other metal minion went to strike the man, but he sprung a trap, knocking him back and sucked into a vortex in the water.

Diamondhead: "And that's that!" Dustin said as he and Ben revert to normal.

Kayley: "Wow. That was incredible." Kayley said in amazement. "You smashed those creatures…you avoided that thing. You're amazing, you're…" Kayley trailed off.

Ben: "That was nothing, really." Ben said with a hint of pride.

Dustin: "And we got this fella here to thank for the assistance. Thanks for the help buddy." Dustin said to the man, who seemed to ignore them.

Ben: "Uh, you got cotton in your ears or something?" Ben asked.

Man: "great, it took me six weeks to make this net." The man said, a bid disappointed.

Kayley: "Net? You saved our lives. Thank you." Kayley

Charmcaster: "Uh, we do apologize for that. Here." Charmcaster said as she used her magic to fix the man's net.

Man: "Well, anybody can make a mistake." The man said as a fish he held slipped out of his hands.

Kayley: "oh, I get it. This is where King Arthur sends his unfunny jesters, right?" Kayley asked in confusion.

Dustin: "Uh, I don't think that's the case, lassie." Dustin said.

An: "And now thank you." The man said.

Kayley: "For what?" Kayley asked in confusion.

Man: For reminding me why I'm a hermit! Good day!" The man said upsettably before walking off.

Ben: "Way to go." Ben muttered to Kayley, only to be elbowed by Charmaster.

Kayley: "Wait! What's your name?" Kayley asked.

Garret: "It's Garret." Garret introduced himself.

Kayley: "I'm Kayley."

Dustin: "The name's Dustin Hogan.

Ben: "Name's Ben. Ben Tennyson."

Charmcaster: "I'm Hope. But my friends call me Charmcaster."

Kibbles: "I'm Kibbles."

Nega Dustin: "And I am Nega Dustin."

Kayley: "Garrett. Why won't you look at me when I'm talking to you?" Kayley asked as she saw Garret's face, then noticed his eyes. "Oh. Oh, I didn't realize you're…'

Garrett: "What? Tall? Rugged? Handsome?" Garrett asked in sarcasm.

Kayley: "Blind." Kayley said

Garrett: "I always forget that one." Garrett said as silver wings flew on Dustin's shoulder.

Dustin: "Aww. Hello there, little fella." Dustin said as he pets the bird's head.

Kibbles: "Aren't you just so cute?" Kibbles said as she rubbed finger under silver wings' chin. It then flies towards Garret, squawking.

Garrett: "Not now Ayden." Garrett said.

Kayley: "Hey, look! Your falcon has silver wings." Kayley said in amazement.

Julie: "Quite eye catching." Julie said.

Garrett: "Really? I'll have to take your word for that." Garrett said in sarcasm, yet again.

Ben: "Yeesh! What the hell is his problem?" Ben whispered to me.

Dustin: "You'll know." Dustin whispered back.

Kayley: "It means he knows where Excalibur is." Kayley said.

Garrett: "Sure he does. In Camelot. You know, big castle, lots of flags."

Ben: "Hey pal! You obviously have been living under a rock, so in case you didn't know, Excalibur has been stolen. And it's somewhere in this God forsaken forest!" Ben said, a bit angrily.

Dustin: "Ben, shut up!" Dustin said as he punched his shoulder. "Sorry about my friend's rudeness. But Ruber has taken Excalibur and has taken Kayley's mother hostage."

Kayley: "Right. That's why we're here! We must find the sword and return it to Arthur, or Camelot and my mother are doomed." Kayley said as Ayden lands on Garret's arm and sqauks to him, telling him that their words are accurate.

Garrett: "Excalibur is here?" Garrett asked in shock, Ayden squawked his response. "Right. We're going after it." Garret said as he led the way.

Kayley: "Great." Kayley cheered.

Dustin: "Then we better get a move on." Dustin said as everyone followed Garret.

Garrett: "Not you. Me and work alone." Garrett said, pointing his staff at Kayley.

Ben: "What?" Ben asked.

Kayley: "Well I see no reason why we can't come along." Kayley said angrily.

Garrett: I know the sound of each rock and stone

Garrett sand as he tapped his staff on a stone column, making it rise like an elevator. Kayley and the others latched onto another column.  
Garrett: And I embrace what others fear  
You are not to roam in this forgotten place  
Just the likes of me are welcome here

Everything breathes and I know each breath  
For me it means life, for others, it's death

Garrett sang as he split a waterfall with his staff, making a small entryway.  
Garrett: It's perfectly in balance, perfectly planned  
More than enough for this man

Kayley tends to walk through, only for the entry way to close and drench her.

Garrett: Like every tree, stands on it's own

Garrett was then grabbed by a vine and moved to another place.  
Garrett: Reaching for the sky, I stand alone

Kayley and the others landed on another root, only for the tree to show an eye and move the root, nearly making them fall. Thankfully Nega Dustin used his psychic powers to levitate them to where Garrett is.

Garrett continues to sing as multiple leaves on the ground detached them selves and flew off.

Garrett: I seen your world with these very eyes  
Don't come any closer, don't even try

Dustin and the others see multiple large bulbs open up to reveal multiple stems with red bulbs on the tips, tempting to strike like a boxer.

Garrett: I've felt all the pain and heard all the lies  
But in my world there's no compromise

Garret stands on multiple water spouts that help him up, Dustin and the others were just shot upwards by more spouts.

Garrett: Like every tree, stands on it's own

Garrett stands on a stump that moves on it's own and jumps to a place filled with giant flowers. He grabs on to one and the petals spin like a helicopter and takes off.  
Garrett: Reaching for the sky, I stand alone  
I share my world with no one else

Kayley grabs onto a large yellow flower, but it buries itself onto the ground. Nega Dustin levitates himself and the others to follow Garrett.

Garrett: All by myself, I stand alone

All by myself, I stand alone  
All by myself, I stand alone

Kayley: "So what if you stand alone?" Kayley asks as Nega Dustin steadily drops everyone.

Garrett: "Ayden." Garrett said to the falcon as he lands on Kayley's arm.

Kayley: "We just need you help this once." Kayley said as Ayden nuzzles Kayley's cheek.

Kibbles: "We need all the help we can get!" Kibbles said as Julie nods.

Dustin: "Besides. Me and my comrades here faced things scarier than what you have confronted." Dustin said, Garrett gave in.

Garrett: "Alright, alright. But don't give me any trouble!" Garret said as suddenly, purple jelly-like stuff fell on Garrett. The source were some strange yellow flowers hanging above.

Kayley: "Hey, this isn't so bad." Kayley said as suddenly, a large patch of grass developed into a large mouth, but Dustin stomped on it. Spiked tentacle like branched went' to grab Kayley, But Kibbles willed a barrage of crystal shards, making them retract.

Kayley: "I had a tougher time collecting eggs." Kayle said as she didn't noticed a large maw made of moss went to nibble at her, but Dustin willed a whip that looks like a Wildvine tentacle and cracked it at the maw, making it retreat.

Garrett: Trouble, trouble, trouble. With a capital T!" Garret said as Ayden landed on his arm and he and the others sped up to Kayley, making sure she doesn't get caught by something.

Kayley: "That reminds me. What was that black creature you've slain? What were those creatures you and Ben turned into? And what is that in your hands?" Kayley asked Dustin.

Dustin: "Well, let me answer that with another question? Have you looked in the night sky and wandered if there are other worlds out there?" Dustin asked.

Kayley: "Actually, yes. What's that have to do with my questions?" Kayley asked.

Dustin: "Well, it is quite possible that there are other worlds out there. And that black creature we killed is one of them. There are otherworldly beings that are good, and others that are evil. And that black creature is called a Xenomorph, and its one of the bad kinds." Dustin elaborated.

Kayley: "Xenomorph?" Kayley asked in confusion.

Nega Dustin: "It translates to "strange form"." Nega Dustin said. "And the one we slaughtered wasn't the original." Nega Dustin said, confusing the others.

Julie: "How do you know?" Julie asked.

Nega Dustin: "I looked into that beast's mind, and it was a decoy sent by Kaitlyn." Nega Dustn elaborated.

Kayley: "Kaitlyn?" Kayley asked.

Dustin: "An enemy of ours, but mostly me. Anyway, to answer the second question, the crystal being I turned into was Diamondhead, a Petrosapien which means "intelligent rock", while the creature Ben turned into is Swampfire, a Methanosian, which is a play on the word methane, a flammable gas. Or in simple terms, any fire caught in it creates an explosion." Dustin said, Kayley was interested in this info.

Garrett: "You seem to be quite an expert in this sort of stuff." Garrett said.

Ben: "Trust me, he is." Ben said.

Dustin: "Now to answer the third question. This thing here is called the Nemetrix, or "a" Nemetrix to be more precise." Dustin said, confusing Kayley.

Kayley: "You mean there's more of these "Nemetrixes"?" Kayley asked.

Dustin: "Only one other copy exists. This one was owned by Kaitlyn's pet Xenomorph, Slash. The other is owned by the pet of a friend of ours. That Nemetrix transforms the user into natural predators of our transformations." Dustin said, Kayley was interested even more.

Kayley: "Natural predators? You mean…" Kayley asked in shock.

Ben: "Yup. As they say, "the hunter can become the hunted"." Ben said.

Dustn: "This one however, transforms the user into more chimeran transformations." Dustin said.

Kayley: "Chimeran? You mean like a griffin?" Kayley asked.

Nega Dustin: "In a sense, yes. But much more ferocious than any such creature." Nega Dustin said with a nod.

Dustin: "Though we better make that three since we nabbed a copy of the original." Dustin said, looking at the devicein question.

Kayley: "So, what do you plan to do with it?" Kayley asked as she gazed at the Nemetrix.

Dustin: "Our best bet it to take this thing to a friend of ours. He'll know what to do with it. But for now, we better hang on to it and make sure nobody get's their grubby hands on it. Wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands." Dustin said as he removed the faceplate from the collar and placed handed the collar to Charmcaster, who shrunk the collar and placed it into her bag.

Kayley: "So, are you considered visitors from another world?" Kayley asked, Dustin just nodded.

Dustin: "Pretty much. Hope you like long and drawn out, we have quite a story to tell." Dustin said as Kayley listened carefully. Garrett listened as well while led the group.

Bladebeak spied on them for a bit before running off.

* * *

**That's another chapter done. So, with that all said and done, I hope y'all like this story so far and I'll see y'all next time.**


	31. Dragon Country

**Hello everybody and ****welcome back to Dustin 10 Classical Adventure.**

**Stories** **Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, A Bug's Life, Dumbo, Lady and the Tramp, Fox and the Hound, Cinderella, Mulan, 101 Dalmatians, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Hercules, The Rescuers, Brother Bear, Hocus Pocus, Wreck-it-Ralph, The Great Mouse Detective, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Black Cauldron, Zootopia, Bambi and Frozen.**

**Non-Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda, Quest for Camelot, Ice Age, The Pebble and the Penguin, Despicable Me, Cats Don't Dance, The Iron Giant, All Dogs go to Heaven, The Princess Bride and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998)**

**I might add a few more but no more after that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non-Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

"**Megaphone**"

_Telepathic communication_

** Flashback**

**_Foreign Language_ **

* * *

**Dragon Country**

* * *

The two metal minions from earlier were spat out. The one with the cannon arm was spat out by the vortex while the mace-armed man was spat out by the rock creature that gobbled him up earlier. The two met up with their boss Ruber, who was with the Griffin trying to find Excalibur.

Ruber: "You wretched mythological moron! Where did you drop the sword?" Ruber asked the griffon, pulling it by the ear. The gryphon then pulled out a monocle.

Gryphon: "It ll looks so different from down here." The gryphon said, glancing at the canopy. Ruber yanked the beat's ear again and threw away the monocle.

Katelyn and Slash observed the dead body of the Slash clone and noticed the Nemetix collar it had was missing.

Katelyn: "Looks like they stole the Nemetrix copy." Kateyn said as Ruber went to examine the dead remains.

Ruber: "If it that red collar your pet is wearing, then it seems so." Ruber said as Bladebeak then stumbled in. Ruber and Katelyn saw Bladebeak.

Ruber: "You! Report!" Ruber demanded.

Bladebeak: "Oh, uh, the girl and the rest of her friends are followed a silver winged falcon." Bladebeaks words interested Ruber and Katelyn: "Uh, who knows where Excalibur is?" Bladebeak finished before Katelyn kneeled to the axe-headed bird.

Katelyn: "They wouldn't have taken this by any chance, would way?" Katelyn said as she motioned to the Nemetrix collar on Slash's neck.

Bladebeak: "Yes. Why?" Bladebeak asked fearfully.

Katelyn: "No reason." Katelyn said as Slash hissed. "Not to worry, sweetums. Momma will be sure we kill them off." Katekyn said to Slash, who chittered its teeth happily and panted like a dog.

Ruber: "They'll lead us right to it. We're going after them!" Ruber said as the others followed Ruber's lead. Mud was splashed on Bladebeak, and multiple eyes on stacks looked at him.

Bladebeak: "You looking at me?" Bladebeak asked the eyed plants. "You looking at me?" Bladebeak asked again as he turned, before turning to the eyed plants, making them hide.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

At Camelot, King Arthur was sitting, his arm wounded, and his mentor Merlin watched over him.

Arthur: "Merlin, is there any news?" Arthur asked the wizard. "Have the knights found Excalibur?"

Merlin: "I'm afraid not." Merlin said in sorrow.

Arthur: "Then I'll go after it my self." Arthur got up, but he was in no condition to go out nd look for the sword as he nearly fell.

Merlin: "No. You have to regain your strength." Merlin advised his dear friend.

Arthur: "Is there anything your magic can do?" Arthur asked Merlin, hoping there would be something that can be done.

Merlin: "You must rely on the courage of your people." Merlin advised in sagely wisdom.

Sparky: "He's right, your majesty. What good is a ruler if he can't rely on his subjects?" Sparky said, Arthur and Merlin turn to see Sparky, Fenika and Bella.

Arthur: "Well, it has been a long time." Arthur said with a smile.

Sparky: "Like wise, your excellency. And Merlin, you look well yourself." Sparky said with a smile.

Merlin: "Yes. But what are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?" Merlin asked his old friends.

Bella: "Well, someone out there is looking for Excalibur right now. And some friends of ours are helping her as we speak." Bella said, relieving Arthur.

Sparky: "And that someone is none other than Sir Lionel's daughter." Sparky said, surprising Arhtur and Merlin, but Arthur had a smile remembering his most faithful knight and good friend.

Fenika: "However, Ruber is also on the hunt for it." Fenika informed, Arthur and Merlin grew worried.

Sparky: "For now though, its probably a good idea you'd let that arm heal. Sparky said as Arthur just nodded.

* * *

**With Dustin and friends**

They were walking as Dustin and Ben showed Kayley some more of their aliens. They even told Kayley and Garret their entire story.

Kayley: "Sounds to me like you lot have quite a lot of adventures." Kayley said to her foreign friends.

Ben: "Yep." Ben said when Nega Dustin sensed something malicious not to far off. But it wasn't Ruber or his henchmen. It was something worse. Dustin and the others noticed.

Dustin: "ND, you ok?" Dustin asked.

Nega Dustin: "I sense something dark and twisted not too far off." Nega Dustin said with sense of dread.

Kayley: "Is it Ruber?" Kayley asked.

Nega Dustin: "No. Something far worse." Nega Dustin said when a raspy, demonic neigh was heard. They stopped and looked to see something conceived in nightmares. At first glance, it resembled a rider on horseback. But, closer examination shows the rider had actaually fused with his horse. The beast was a brownish red color and was devoid of any skin. The horse had a long tail. The humanoid attached to the back was frail, its arms ungodly long enough to nearly reach the ground, and the head was devoid of any features. Dustin and his gang were truly frightened by this beast.

Julie: "Oh…my…God." Julie said, shuddering.

Ben: "What in God's name is that thing?!" Ben asked in shock.

Dustin: "A Nuckelavee!" Dustin said as the demonic beast neighed before sprinting towards them.

Nega Dustin: "Back you vile wretch!" Nega Dustin said as he telekinetically lifted boulder and flung it at the Nuckelavee. But the horse grabbed it with its jaws, and bit down with enough force to crush it into rubble.

Kayley: "Uh oh." Kayley shuddered in fear.

Dustin: "Looks like it's hero time!" But before Dustin could dial his watch, but then a squelching sound was heard as the Nuckelavee's head opened like a blossoming flower, revealing a single eye with a yellow iris and a slanted pupil. The sight unnerved everyone.

Julie, Kayley, Kibbles and Charmcaster: "**EEEEEWWW!**" The girls said as the Nuckelavee stared down at Dustin. Suddenly, Dustin found himself frozen in place. He tried to move but couldn't.

Dustin: '_Oh fuck me!_' Dustin thought I fear as the Nuckelavee ran towards him at breakneck speed. '_Shit! This is how I die!_' Dustin thought when suddenly, Ayden flew at the demonic beast, making it loose focus on Dustin, making him move again.

Garret: "Quick! Run!" Garret said as they ran towards a wasteland like area, the Nuckelavee soon followed.

From a high ledge, Ruber and his team were watching the whole scene.

Ruber: "A Nuckelavee. Looks like we got a problem on our hands." Rube said with a slight frown.

Katelyn: "Nothing I can't handle!" Katelyn said with a smirk. Ruber looks to her.

Ruber: "Lass, surely you know nothing about what this beast is capable of." Ruber said to Katelyn.

Katelyn: "I actually fought monsters tougher and scarier than that thing. Taking down that barnyard monstrosity we'll be easier than crushing an ant on the sidewalk." Katelyn said as Slash hissed in agreement.

Ruber: "Suite yourself, my dear. But if that thing tramples you, don't say I didn't war you." Ruber said as he and the others wen to follow the gang.

Bladebeak: "You mean we're following that freaky thing?" Bladebeak asked in fear.

Katelyn: "Pfft! Chicken." Katelyn snicker at his cowardice, angering Bladebeak. "If you want to stay here and be mauled by whatever lies in that forest, then don't wait up." Katelyn laughed mockingly at Bladebeak as Slash hissed at him before following his master. Bladebeak willed his courage and followed afterwards.

Dustin and his friends were running from the Nuckelavee, the hellish beast following them with no problem. The horse head of the creature inhaled and breathed deep green fog. The fog reeked of death and even eroded some nearby rocks.

Ben: "Whoa! Talk about bad breath!" Ben coughed from the ungodly stench. The gang managed to hide behind a massive rock, the Nuckelavee lost sight of them. But the beast wasn't going to give up and leave empty handed.

Nuckelavee: "**_So, you want to play hide and seek? Very well, let the hunt commence._**" The Nuckelavee spoke in Gaelic in a raspy demonic voice as the horse was sniffing while the rider had its single demonic eye exposed to find its intended victims. Thankfully for the team, the beast was heading the opposite direction.

Once the cost was clear, they went out of hiding and walked slowly, trying not to give away their position.

Kayley: "So, where are we?" Kayley asked.

Nega Dustin: "Well, if memory serves me well, I'd say this place is dragon country." Nega Dustin said when the Nuckelavee was close by, they hid behind a large stone pillar. The Nuckelavee searched but caught no sign of them.

Nuckelavee: "**_You can run, and you can hide. But I will find you eventually. I will search for you all day and night if I have to!_**" The Nuckelavee said before walking off. Once he was out of sight, they continued to tread slowly and quietly.

Julie: "We're never gonna get out of hear with that thing hounding us." Julie said as Dustin had idea. Dustin then looked at his Ultimatrix and in a flash of green light, Dustin changed into a small leprechaun like figure. He was dressed in light green clothes, had black buckled shoes, a green hat with a shamrock on the center, green eyes, pointed ears, orange hair as well as an orange goatee, and had the Ultimatrix symbol where the buckle on his belt should be.

Dustin: "Lads and Lasses, meet Lucky Charm." Dusti said in a high-pitched voice and in an Irish accent.

Ben: "Lucky Charm? Really" Ben asked with a deadpan.

Lucky Charm: "Oh? And I suppose ya got a better name for this one?" Dustin asked as the Nuckelavee was heard nearby. "Alright ya Farmyard Freakshow. Try findin' us while we're invisible." Dustin snapped his fingers, and everyone was invisible. The Nuckelavee was near them, but he couldn't see them.

Nuckelavee: "**_What? I could have sworn I saw something?_**" The Nuckelavee said when a dragon's roar was heard. The Nuckelavee followed the sound, making the gang walk off, still invisible.

Kibbles: "Phew. That was close." Kibbles said in relief.

Charmcaster: "Yeah. Too close." Charmcaster said, wiping sweat from her brow.

Nega Dustin: "Strange though. I've never seen this one before." Nega Dustin said, curious about Dustin's new transformation.

Julie: "Yeah. Me neither." Julie nodded.

Lucky Charm: "That's because I made this one from me own head." Dustin said, Kayley was intrigued by this.

Kayley: "What do you mean?" Kayley asked in confusion.

Lucky Charm: "Ya see lass, not only can me and Ben here transform into aliens, monsters and extra-dimensional beings, but we can also make up transformation from the top of our heads. Pretty nifty, right?" Dustin said as Kayley was even more amazed.

Charmcaster: "Well, what can he do, aside from pulling a Houdini?" Charmcaster asked.

Lucky Charm: "Enhanced Crafting, Jinxing, Luck Bestowal, teleportation, limited time control, brining inanimate objects to life, flight, making things float, cleansing water, healing, lie detection, and gravity control." Dustin said, surprising the gang.

Ben: "Whoa. Seriously?" Ben asked in surprise.

Kayley: "Pretty powerful for a leprechaun." Kayley said just as surprised.

Nega Dustin: "Hey, a wise man once said, big things come in small packages." Nega Dustin said.

Kayley: "True." Kayley nodded.

Garrett: "Quite." Garret silenced the others.

Kibbles: "What? You hear something?" Kibbles asked.

Garrett: "No, I just want you to be quiet." Garret said rudely.

Nega Dustin: '_Well, isn't he quite antisocial?_' Nega Dustin spoke to Dustin telepathically.

Lucky Charm: '_I think the more appropriate term is "asshole"._' Dustin said telepathically.

Knuckelavee: "**_Come out, come out wherever you are._**" The Nuckelavee said a few feet away.

Lucky Charm: "Oh boy. We better get a move on." Dustin said before accidently stepping on a big egg, his leg covered in egg yolk. "Aw, Sick!" Dustin said in disgust, whipping his foot clean of the egg goop. A Dragon's roar was then heard.

Julie: "Uh oh."

Kayley: "Garrett? Where are you!" Kayley called out.

Nuckelavee: "**_I know you are out here!_**" The Nuckelavee's voice called out. The gang looked for Garret, but Garret was hiding in an empty eggshell and pulled Kayley in. The others hid in another. Dustin snapped his fingers, dropping the invisibility.

They looked outward, and Kayley noticed something.

Kayley: "Dragons!" Kayley said, making us turn to see a silhouette of two dragons. One was long while the other was short.

Long Dragon: "Where? I don't see any dragons." The long dragon said. When Kayley turned, she saw the two dragons, the two screamed and hid.

Lucky Charm: "**GAH!** Jesus Christ, lass! Ya scared the shit outa me!" Dustin said to Kayley as the others got out of there hiding place.

Kayley: "But…you're dragons." Kayley said to the hiding dragons in confusion.

Long Dragon: "Oh, heavens! Someone has found our hiding place." The long dragon said, the short dragon shushed him.

Short dragon: "Shut up, Cricket Ball! Let me handle this." The short dragon said. "We are dragons! Ferocious hungry dragons! Do go away before we eat you!" The short dragon said while making a shadowy puppet of a ferocious dragon, but they weren't buying the act.

Ben: "Pfft! Okay, that's a little cute." Ben snickered as Julie giggled.

Long dragon: "Oh, good show Corny. That is clever. Here, let me have a go." the long dragon said, making a rabbit shadow puppet.

Lucky Charm: "Oh dear god." Dustin said, trying to hold his laughter. Keyword "tried". The two dragons fought as Garret approached the eggshell, tapping it with his cane to bring the two dragons out of hiding.

They both were a lavender blue color with aqua green bellies. The long dragon had a bulbous snout, long curved horns and big ears. The short dragon had two stumps and dog-like ears.

Garret: "And I thought you were ferocious dragons."

Short Dragon: "Well, not exactly. The real ferocious ones are those fire breathing bullies out there." The short dragon said.

Long dragons: "Yes, they always keep picking on us. Calling us names, pushing us around, I hate them." The long dragon said as Garret placed his cane to the dragons.

Short Dragon: "Hey, hey! Easy with the stick, buddy!" The short dragon said a bit annoyed.

Garret: "What are you?" Garret asked.

Long dragon: "Well, we're the reason cousins shouldn't marry" The long dragon said as they both got out of the egg, revealing that both were conjoined twins. Dustin stifled a laugh and everted back to normal, and the two noticed the others, specifically Kibbles, Julie, Kayley and Charmcaster.

Devon: "Oh, Enchante, Mademoiselles. I'm Devon. And this growth on my neck is Cowrnwall." Devon introduced himself and his brother.

Cornwall: "But you can call me Connie for short." Cornwall said to Kayley, who giggles at the gesture.

Devon: "Yes, short on wit, manners and charm. Everything I hold dear." Devon said as Connie grabbed his snout.

Connie: "How about holding your breath?" Connis said to Devon annoyed.

Garret: "Come on everyone. Let's go." Garret said.

Ben: "Aw what, but these guys are awesome." Ben said.

Connie: "Hey, hey! Where ya goin'?" Connie asked.

Kayley; "To save Camelot." Kayley answered.

Devon: "Camelot? The restaurants, the theatres…"

Connie: "The waitresses, the actresses…"

Devon: "The dragons…" Devon said as a Dragon's roar was heard.

Devon and Connie: "The dragons?!" The two asked in fear as another Dragon's roar sounded.

Dustin: "Oh boy. We got trouble!" Dustin sad as Devon and Connie ran from a dragon that was breathing fire at the two.

Dustin: "Oh, no you don't! Ben!" Dustin and Ben got ready as Dustin transformed into Heatblast while Dustin transformed into Snapdragon.

Kayley: "Whoa!" Kayley said admiring the two aliens. The two flew to the dragon that was attacking Devon and Connie.

Heatblast: "Alright ya big lizard! Let's see how you like it!" Ben said as he fired a few lava balls at the dragon.

Snapdragon: "Have at thee, vile fiend!" Dustin said as he breathed fire at the dragon. More dragons appeared. They followed the others and heard a galloping song. It was the Nuckelavee.

Nuckelavee: "**_There you are!_**" The Nuckelavee said in sadistic glee as the horse neighed.

Devon: "A Nuckelavee?" Devon asked in fright.

Snapdragon: "Try and catch us!" Dustin said as he grabbed the gang and flew off. The Nuckelavee followed and stepped into a pool a green stuff that was like acid, but the Nuckelavee surprisingly suffered no damage.

Connie: "Wha? He's not effected by that?" Connie asked.

Devon: "He's a Nuckelavee, nimrod! The vilest of all the demons in Scotland's Northern Isles. What did you expect?" Devon asked when the Nuckelavee's horse half inhaled and breathed the green mist, making Dustin cough and lose altitude, before reverting to normal.

Dustin: "Oh come on!" Dustin said as Nega Dustin used his psychic abilities to land everyone safely. The Dragons followed suit, but the Nuckelavee was not going to lose his kill to the dragons.

Nuckelavee: "**_Fly away, you winged salamanders! This kill is mine!_**" The Nuckelavee roared before using his stare at the dragons, freezing them in id air and making them fall to the ground. He then breathed his toxic breath at the dragons, before turning his attention to the gang.

Nuckelavee: "**_Nowhere left to run!_**" The Nuckelavee said with an evil chuckle.

Devon: "Oh dear." Devon said in fear.

Kibbles: "This should help! **FIRE!**" Kibbles said as she conjured a massive fireball and fired it at the Nuckelavvee.

CHarmcaster: "Survive This! **INFERNUM MAELSTRALUS!**" Charmcaster fired a barrage of fire balls at the Nuckelavve. The gang ran for it, but the Nuckelavee gave chase, unharmed by the attack. More dragons were also chasing them as well. The dragon breathed fire as the Nuckelavee breathed his poison breath at the gang, making them duck.

Connie: "It's another dragon!" Connie said as he saw a flying figure. But it was no dragon, it was Ruber's griffin.

Kayley: "It's not a dragon! It's a griffin!" Kayley said as they noticed Ruber and his crew. "And Ruber! They've found us!"

Katleyn; "Your ass is mine Hogan!" Katelyn said.

Devon: "Down here!" Devon motioned as he and Connie jumped through a big hole nearby. The others followed suite.

Katelyn: "Dammit!" Katelyn swore wen noticed the dragons and the Nuckelavee approach.

The dragons stared down at Ruber's metal inions who were ready to strike. One Dragon looked to Ruber as the Nuckelavee noticed Katelyn. The Dragon got dangerously close to Ruber, but he punched the dragon away.

Nuckelavee: "**_Well, aren't you just a sight to see, lass?_**" The Nuckelavee said before unfurling his head, revealing his eye, freezing Katelyn in place. The metal man with mace arms wrapped his arms around the Nuckelavee's torso. It bucked the mace-armed minion off of him.

The cannon armed minion fired an arrow at the beast, and the Griffin went to charge at it, but the Nuckelavee used his eye to freeze the griffin in place. Katelyn transformed into Black Widow and shot webbing at the Nuckelavee's head, freeing the griffin from the Nuckelavee's transfixing gaze.

Katelyn then rushed towards the Nuckelavee and the spider half of her body bit down at the Nuckelavee multiple times, injecting paralyzing venom into its system. The Nuckelavee bucked like a bucking bronco for a minute, but stumbled and ultimate fell to the ground, losing consciousness before drifting to sleep.

Ruber: "Well, lass. That is quite a display. You managed to kill off a Nuckelavee." Ruber said, quite impressed as Katelyn turned back to human form.

Katelyn: "Oh, I didn't kill it off. I just put it to sleep." Katelyn said, Ruber was shocked by tuhis.

Ruber: "What? Then what are you waiting for?!" Ruber asked.

Katelyn: "Well, maybe this thing can be useful to our cause. Think about it. It can breathe toxic breath, it can freeze people with a single glance, seriously who wouldn't want something like this on their team?" Katelyn asked Ruber. Ruber was hesitant but seemed to like what Katelyn is suggesting.

Griffin: "Are you sure that is a wise idea, child?" The griffin asked, fearing that this may not be the best choice.

Katelyn: "Well, what does the boss man think?" Katelyn asked the Griffin, looking at Ruber.

Ruber: "I like the way you think, lass. But lets hope this doesn't come back to haunt us." Ruber said as Katelyn transformed into Black Widow again and used her webbing to bind the Nuckelavee.

Dustin: "Ah crap!" Dustin yelled as everyone roughly landed.

Ben: "Ugh! Talk about a rough landing." Ben groaned.

Dustin: "Everybody alright?" Dustin asked.

Charmcaster: "Yeah. Just dandy." Charmcaster groaned I slight pain from the landing.

Kayley: "Are you sure we're safe down here?"

Connie: "It's a lot safer down here than it is up there." Connie said.

Ben: "True that!" Ben nodded in agreement.

Devon: "We know all the best escape routes."

Connie: "We've been dodging those bullies since we were 200 years old."

Devon: "Were we ever that young?"

Connie: "Of course we were, you moron!"

Devon: "I'm not a moron."

Connie: "Yes, you are."

Devon: "No, I'm not!"

Ben: "If I had a camera I'd be recording this." Ben chuckled as Julie elbowed him

Garrett: "With all that bickering, I'm surprised you haven't fried each other." Garrett said.

Devon: "Fry? We can't even simmer." Devon said, trying to breath fire, only a puff of smoke ame out.

Connie: "Yeah, you see, unlike most dragons, he can't breathe fire or fly. It's sad, really." Connie said, angering Devon.

Devon: "Oh, Excusez-moi, Mr. Self-Denial, but we can't breathe fire or fly." Devon corrected.

Connie: "Only 'cause you're holding me back. If I didn't have you, I could do a lot of things." Connie said as music played.

Connie: I'd be rocking with the dinos

Swinging with the rhinos

I'd re-dragonize this cave in a minute

Cornwall, ' they would sing

Cause I would be the dragon king

I would love this world without you in it

If I didn't have you

Devon: "If you didn't have me"

Connie: If I didn't have you

Devon: "Well, how about if I didn't have you?"

Devon and Connie: Oh, what I could be

if there was only me

Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you

Kayley: "Stop bickering and get your act together."

Devon: "Act?" Did someone say "act"? I can act."

Devon: If only

I had separate parts

My career

Would be the arts

I'd be the star

Of Camelot

You'd be the half

that the whole world forgot

If I didn't have you

Connie: "I should be so lucky"

Devon: If I didn't have you

Connie: "Oh, wait, you'd be dead

Devon and Connie: Oh, what I could be if there was only me

Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you

Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you

Devon: "Trapped, trapped."

Connie: "Stuck here with you for 500 years."

Devon: "Oh dear, it's learned to count."

Connie: "If you'd got me a good lawyer, I would've split 400 years ago."

Devon: "Now, listen here, pal, I didn't come here to be insulted."

Connie: "Where do you usually go?"

Devon: I'd be a fire-breathing lizard

Connie: I'd be one high-flying wizard

Devon: You'd be nothing without me

You'd be extinct, you'd cease to be

Connie: I'm so tired of your nagging

Devon: And I'm so tired of your bragging

Connie: Without me, you'd have no brain

Devon and Connie: With which to think

Connie: I'd be rocking with the dinos

Swinging with the rhinos

I'd re-dragonize

this cave in a minute

Devon: My career would be the arts

Connie: 'Cornwall, ' they would sing

'Cause I would be the dragon king

Devon and Connie: I would love this world

without you in it

If I didn't have you

If I didn't have you

If I didn't have you

If I didn't have you

Devon: "This way.

Let me lead."

Connie: "No, this way, Twinkle-Toes."

Devon and Connie: Life could be so sweet

If these were both my feet

What I'd do if I didn't have you

I got you, babe

Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you

"Oh, if I didn't

"Oh, if I didn't

"Have you"

Connie: "Thank you very much."

Devon: "Devon just left the building."

Connie: "You've never sung before, have you, man?"

The two finished their duet and Kayley and Dustin were the only ones applauding.

Kayley: "Come on, everyone."

Connie: "You don't need them, honey. Now you've got Cornwall keeping an eye on you." Cornwall said.

Dustin: "Pfft! Oh god." Dustin snickered at Commies machismo.

They were walking in a tunnel but were then encountered by someone. She was a woman of Prussian descent with silver hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

Dustin and his team recognize this girl and went on the offensive.

Dustin: "Calliope! What are you doing here?" Dustin growled in anger.

Devon: "I take it she's a rival of yours?" Devon asked.

Ben: "Yeah. She's part of a group known as the Hellraisers." Ben said as Calliope snickered.

Calliope: "Why so down? How about a little tune to cheer you up?" Calliope snapped her fingers, making a large black fog appear behind her. Once the mist dissipated, what appeared behind her was large, about as big as a building.

It was best described as a sort of orchestrion. On the left and right, there were two columns, each having three speakers on it. Besides the speakers, there were also brass pipes like the ones on a pipe organ, the center was a synth box with a face that resembled a look of anger. Below it was appeared to be a shield with a Celtic symbol in the center and runes on the rim. The top resembled a woman's head with flowing hair. On both sides of her head were a wolf and raven heads, on the top of the head were five arrows positioned like a crown and a lyndworm seemingly keeping the arrows in place. The eyes on it were glowing purple.

Dustin: "Oh boy" Dustin said in shock.

Kayley: "What am I even looking at?" Kayley asked in confusion.

Calliope: "Meet Erda. My newest creation." Calliope said as Erda glanced down at her targets. "Erda, eradicate them." Calliope said before disappearing in black mist.

Erda: "Now, prepare to dance for my amusement." Erda said in a Norse accent while sounding like her voice has been through a synthesizer. The shield then began to spin as music began to play. And it was loud enough to sent the team back a few feet.

**(watch?v=tj1336fmQfg)**

Connie: "Gah! Jeez that's loud!" Connie said.

Ben: "No kidding!" Ben said as Nega Dustin willed an energy shield to block most of the sound.

Erda: "Oh? We're just getting started!" Erda said as the pipes blasted music, cracking the barrier. Dustin then willed a diamondhead sword and got infront of the gang.

Dustin: "They what are ya waiting for, windbag! Blow me away!" Dustin said as Erda fired a concentrated beam of weaponized music at Dustin, but Dustin held his sword, splitting the beam apart.

Erda: "What?" Erda said.

Kayley: "Whoa!"

Devon: "I say."

Trixie: "Dustin. Notice that spinning shield?" Trixie said, Dustin looked to the shield.

Dustin: "Yeah. Why?" Dustin asked.

Trixie: "That must be her weak point. We take it out, we disrupt her tune!" Trixie advised. Erda ceased her attack.

Dustin: "Come on, big bertha! Fire away!" Dustin said as Erda fired multiple beams of weaponized music at Dustin, but he used his sword to reflect the beams at the shield, causing Erda to stop her chorus.

Erda: "Ugh! No!" Erda said in disbelief!"

Dustin: "I'm afraid you just played you last tune!" Dustin said as Kibbles and Charmcaster used a fire spell combo to destroy Erda, leaving a pile of shattered wood and metal.

Ben: "Phew!" Ben said in relief.

Dustin: "Hopefully there isn't anymore surprises in store." Dustin said as they walked off. Calliope was hidden, not happy with how things turned out.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Garrett: Well, the good news is... we're out of dragon country. The better news is... this is where we say goodbye.

Ben: "Aw, what?"Ben asked.

Dustin: "How in the hell is saying goodbye to a new friend better news?" Dustin asked with a bit of annoyance.

Devon: "He's right. You can't leave us we try to go back we'll be banished, ostracized... exiled."

Connie: "Not to mention kicked out.

Julie: "Why?"

Connie: "We just broke the dragon's cardinal rule." Cornwall answered.

Devon: What? "Never wear brown shoes with a blue suit"?" Devon asked.

Connie: "No, you moron. "Never help a human." Connie said as Ayden flew to Garrett.

Garrett: "Come on, everyone. We must make camp before dark."

Devon: "Camp?"

Kayley: "Garrett, let's take them with us. Please." Kayley pleaded.

Charmcaster: "After all, they did help us from those dragons. It's the least we can do to repay them." Charmcaster said

Dustin: "And we just can't leave a friend or two behind to get exiled, now can we?" Dustin said.

Garrett: "Oh, I suppose so. But no more singing."

Dustin: "After that fight with Erda, I had enough music for one day." Dustin groaned.

Devon: "How do you feel about interpretive dance?" Devon asked, Garrett groan and Kayley and the others laugh.

Dustin: "I like you guys." Dustin said with a chuckle.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

With Ruber and his minions, the metal men were roasting a dragon on the Spit, Bladebeak was walking towards his boss, humming a tun with a plate with a dragon leg on top of his head.

Bladebeak: "Dragon a la king." Blade beak said as Ruber grabbed the morsel and chowed down. "It's such a pleasant relief from... chicken." Bladebeak said, trying to get on his boss's good side.

Ruber: "I can't believe I'm reduced to chasing a little girl, two shapeshifters, two sorceresses, a psychic halfbreed, a blind man, and pigeon." Ruber said as the griffin looked down in shame, knowing full well he's never gonna hear the end of this.

Ruber: "Speaking of which of which, let's see how Katelyn is doing with this new "pet" of hers." Ruber said as he, Bladebeak and the Griffin went to Katelyn.

Katelyn was watching the Nuckelavee struggle in chains, tried as the beast might, it's efforts proved fruitless.

Katelyn: "Struggle all you want, Seabiscuit! You're not getting out of them chains any time soon!" Katelyn said as the Nuckelavee gave Katelyn its undivided attention.

Nuckelave: "**_Either you release me from these binds, child, or so help me you shall suffer my wrath!_**" The Nuckelavee said to Katelyn threateningly, but Katelyn didn't understand his language.

Katelyn: "I swear, speak English!" Katelyn said with a grunt.

Griffin: "He's saying either you release him or you suffer his wrath." The griffin translated, getting Katelyn and the Nuckelavee's attention.

Nuckelavee: "**_Well, if it isn't Sir Ruber! One of Arthur's Knights. Or should I say, "Former Knight"._**" The Nuckelavee said tauntingly.

Griffin: "You mind your words, wretch!" The griffin threatened.

Ruber: "Easy you two! Now then, to think we'd encounter a Nuckelavee." Ruber said with a chuckle towarss the beast.

Nuckelavee: "**_If you think you can chain me down like some wild animal, then you are mistaken!_**" The Nuckelavee said as he revealed his eye to Ruber and readied his freezing stare, but Slash spat acid at his eye, making him roar in pain.

Ruber: "Now. As for why you're here, my associate here thinks you can be useful to our cause. And I can see why. For you can freeze any an in place with a single gaze, render farms barren, even cause plagues and droughts from beneath the ocean waves." Ruber said, getting the Nuckelavee's attention.

Nuckelavee: "**_Why should I help a bunch of lowly mortals such as yourself?_**" The Nuckelavee asked as it' horse flared its nostrils.

Katelyn: "What's he saying?" Katelyn asked the griffin.

Griffn: "He's asking the reason as to why he should help us" The Griffin translated.

Katelyn: "Well, this man has stolen the holy sword, Excalibur." Katelyn said, surprising the demonic beast.

Nuckelavee: "**_Is that true?_**" The Nuckelavee asked in shock.

Griffin: "He asks if your words are true." The griffin translated.

Ruber: "Yes. But the problem is when my get here went to bring it to me, a silver winged falcon stopped him, and thus he dropped the sword." Ruber said, the Nuckelavee as the Griffin looked away in embarrassment. Ruber is never gonna let that part down.

Nuckelavee: "**_You aren't by any chance be after those mortals back in Dragon Country, are you?_**" The Nuckelavee said.

Griffin: "He wants to know if the ones he found back in Dragon Country were the ones were after." The griffin asked.

Ruber: "Yes they are. Good to know we share a common threat." Ruber stated.

Katelyn: "So that is why you're here. We want you to help us. After all, who wouldn't want such a fierce beast such as yourself in their ranks?" Katelyn said to the demon beast.

Ruber: "And once I have Excalibur, Camelot will be mine to rule."Ruber said, the beast then had one question on his mind.

Nuckelavee: "**_Even if I assist you, what do I get in return?_**" The Nuckelavee said, Ruber and Katelyn turn to the griffin.

Griffin: "He's asking what does he get in return?" The griffin asked.

Ruber: "Well, what is it you desire, my demonic friend?" Ruber asked.

Nuckelavee: "**_I wish to dominate both land and sea. Spread fear throughout both worlds. Millions of people trembling in fear, many lives lost, many lands laid to waste, many cities left in ruin._**" The Nuckelavee said.

Griffin: "He basically wishes to spread fear and panic throughout both land and sea." The griffin said.

Katelyn: "Wat do you think, boss?" Katelyn said, Ruber thought about this, and nodded.

Ruber: "Very well then, consider it a deal." Ruber said, shaking the Nuckelavee's hand.

Katelyn: "And to reward you, I'll even let you have the punks you were after earlier. But except for the one with the green gauntlet. He's mine." Katelyn said, the Nuckelavee was confused by er words.

Nuckelaee: "**_I sense you have a personal distaste to that particular lad. Why does he vex you so?_**" The Nuckelavee asked.

Griffin: "He asks what your quarrel is with Hogan." The griffin translated.

Katekyn: "You can say he and I have some history." Katelyn said, the Nuckelavee nodded and took her word for it.

Ruber: "Find them all and report back to me." Ruber said to the griffin, tossing the dragon leg to his pet, happily munching down. "Did you hear me?"

Griffn: "Sorry, Master, my mouth was full." The griffin apologized.

Ruber: Typical. Of all the evil creatures in the world, I had to find one with table manners." Ruber said as the griffin walked off and went to find the enemy. "And no mistakes... or I'll make space on the spit for you." Ruber said.

Ruber: "Hey, Useless! Rendezvous with the wagons and tell them to press on." Ruber said to Bladebeak, who ran off and followed the order.

Ruber: "As soon as I have Excalibur... we'll join them... and the kingdom will be mine." Ruber said, cackling evilly as Katelyn released the Nuckelavee from its binds.

Katelyn: "And with our new teammate here, thing's will be certainly a lot easier. Nobody will stand in our way." Katelyn said, petting the horse head of the Nuckelavee, the horse whinnied at Katelyn's touch.

* * *

**That's another chapter done. So, I figured I should add some OCs into some of the stories in this. And the Nuckelavee is one of the OCs I made. And I chose the Nuckelavee as my first OC to in this story. Why did I pick the Nuckelavee for the Quest for Camelot, you ask? Well, two reasons.**

**One: Because the Quest for Camelot, as far as I know, takes place in the British Isles, which consists of the islands of Great Britain, Ireland, the Isle of Man, the Hebrides and over six thousand smaller Islands.**

**And two: Because the Nuckelavee is a creature in Celtic mythology, and some even consider it one of the fey, or better known as fairy folk.**

**If you never heard of such a creature, here's a brief description from Wikipedia, because I'm not good at descriptions and summarizing.**

**The nuckelavee ( /n** **ʌ** **kl** **ɑːˈ** **vi** **ː** **/) or nuckalavee is a horse-like demon from Orcadian mythology that combines equine and human elements. It has its origins in Norse mythology, and British folklorist Katharine Briggs called it "the nastiest" of all the demons of Scotland's Northern Isles. The nuckelavee's breath was thought to wilt crops and sicken livestock, and the creature was held responsible for droughts and epidemics on land despite being predominantly a sea-dweller. **

**The Nuckelavee never froze people in place with a single glance, never had a bite force to reduce boulders to rubble, nor did its breath eroded rocks, those traits I just added. The Nuckelavee is a truly fearsome creature and one that fascinates me for some reason.**

**So, with that all said and done, I hope y'all like this story so far and I'll see y'all next time**


	32. A Big Problem

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Dustin 10 Classical Adventure.**

**Stories** **Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, A Bug's Life, Dumbo, Lady and the Tramp, Fox and the Hound, Cinderella, Mulan, 101 Dalmatians, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Hercules, The Rescuers, Brother Bear, Hocus Pocus, Wreck-it-Ralph, The Great Mouse Detective, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Black Cauldron, Zootopia, Bambi and Frozen.**

**Non-Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda, Quest for Camelot, Ice Age, The Pebble and the Penguin, Despicable Me, Cats Don't Dance, The Iron Giant, All Dogs go to Heaven, The Princess Bride and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998)**

**I might add a few more but no more after that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non-Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

"**Megaphone**"

_Telepathic communication_

**Flashback**

**_Foreign Language_**

* * *

**A Big Problem **

* * *

The gang were walking through the forest, searching for a good camping spot.

Cornwall: "I'm starving, all these heroics worked up my appetite!" Connie said when he sniffs, smelling something cooking. Dustin and Ben smelt it too. "Hey. Something smells delicious!" Connie said as Devon smelt it too.

Dustin: "Ooh boy. Is that beef? Or maybe chicken?" Dustin said, his mouth watering.

Devon: "Ooh, yes. I could whip for a little something." Devon said.

Dustin: "We'll help out." Dustin said to the two dragons.

Ben: "I'll gather the wood." Ben said as he went to grab a few sticks.

Garrett: "Well, here's where we stop." Garrett said.

Kayley: "Stop? But what about Excalibur?" Kayley asked.

Garrett: "No one travels through the Forbidden Forest after dark." Garret advised.

Nega Dustin: "I would suggest we stoo here and rest Kayley. Who knows what creatures lurk here in this forest at dusk." Nega Dustin said.

Kayley: "Well, my father Sir Lionel would have." Kayley said as Garrett stops in his tracks, shocked, after hearing the mention of Kayley's father.

Devon and Cornwall tries to make fire out of the twigs.

Cornwall: "C'mon, baby, C'mon! Light my fire!" Connie said.

Devon: "You know, there's nothing more pathetic, than a flame retardant dragon." Devon said as he takes over at rubbing the twig against the twigs.

Dustin: "You want us to get the fire going? We can go Heatblast or Swampfire to light the fire." Dustin said when the twig Devon held came alive and started running off, the other twigs, did the same. Devon and Cornwall looked at each other, confused, before they start to chase after them.

Ben: "Uh, okay." Ben said in confusion.

Garrett: "Kayley, I must tell you. I knew your father." Garret said, surprising Kayley.

Kayley: "You did?" Kayley asked.

Garrett: "I used to live in Camelot."

**Flashback**

**Garrett, as a young boy is scooping up piles of hay at the stable with a pitchfork.**

Garrett: "I was a stable boy, but I dreamt of becoming a knight."

**The horses are freaking out by the fire that has broken out in the stables**

Garrett: One evening, there was a fire."

**Garrett, after seeing this, rushes to their aid, and releases them.**

Garrett: "I rushed to save all the horses but, well…"

**Garrett sees a horse right in front of him, and couldn't move out of the way, one of the horse's hooves, strikes him right in the eyes, knocking him to the ground in pain.**

Garret: "I was hurt."

**Garrett recovers, but what he sees from his point of view, his vision becomes blurry and wiggly **

Garrett: "But first, all I can was shapes, then shadows. And finally, my world went black."

**Garrett's vision slowly blacks out completely. Garrett trying to find himself around, that morning in what left's of the stables. Sir Lionel saw him, and handed him a stick, who has trouble of catching it or holding it.**

Garrett: "After I lost my sight, your father was the only one who still believed in me."

**Sir Lionel then begins to train Garrett, neither of them noticed that Merlin and Ayden are watching from above.**

Garrett: He told me, that a knight's strength, comes from a heart, with his loyalty, to the oath of Camelot.

**Garrett, who felt better after what happened, held his staff in front of him, as Sir Lionel draws out his sword, and held it in front of him**

Sir Lionel: **United we stand**

Both: **Now and forever.**

**End Flashback**

Garrett: "Any hope I had of becoming a knight, died with him." Garret said Solemnly as Kayley and the others felt awful for him.

Ben: "That's pretty deep." Ben said with a sad look.

Kayley: "I felt that way too, but I knew he wouldn't want me to give up. He wouldn't want you to give up either. You are good as any other knight in Camelot." Kayley said to Garret.

Garrett: "You really think so?" Garret asked as Kayley gave him an assuring smile.

Charmcaster: "That smile she has should answer your question." Charmcaster said with a soft smile.

Devon and Cornwall are still chasing after the twig.

Cornwall: "Hey stick! Come back, come back stick!"

They lose it. Ayden then laughs.

Cornwall: "I got three words for you birdie: "Dinner is served"

And with that, he grabs Ayden and swallows him, but comes out from Devon's mouth, unharmed.

Kibbles: "I don't know whether to find that gross or funny." Kibbles said as she witnessed the whole thing.

Garrett lays down some leaves, to make a makeshift bed. Ayden lands on the branch next to Kayley and Kibbles.

Kayley: "And how did you find Ayden?" Kayley asked.

Garrett: "I didn't. When I came to live here, Ayden found me." Kayley strokes Ayden. "He just appeared one day, as if destiny is watching over me. He taught me all the secrets of the forest. What can hurt you, "As Garrett explains, Ayden flies above an deadly plant which is asleep "and what can heal you." He takes a purple leaf from a healing plant, to show what he means. "With Ayden as my eyes, I can survive anything. Look, I'll show you." Garrett demonstrates to Kayley of what he does to defeat a deadly plant.

Garrett: "I take my position, faced my fears" he pokes his staff to the plant, it opens up, revealing its tongue with a red bulb on the end "And hold my ground, until the last, possible, moment, waiting for Ayden's signal," Ayden chirps the signal, and Garrett moves at the right time as the tongue swings out towards him "to evade!" he whacks the tongue on the tip with his staff, making it dizzy.

Nega Dustin: "Ah. Clever." Nega Dustin said in amazement.

Julie: "Sweet." Julie said, just as amazed.

Garrett: "See. Simple, now you try." Garret said as he hands Kayley his staff.

Kayley: "All right. No problem." Kayley said.

Dustin: "Be careful." Dustin said as Kayley nodded.

Garrett: "Take your position." Garret instructed as he helped Kayley.

Kayley: "Take my position." Kayley repeated.

Garrett: "Face your fears." Garrett instructed as Kayley did as instructed. The plant regained consciousness.

Garrett: "And hold your ground, until the last possible moment." Garrett guided Kayley as the plant swings its tongue at Kayley, who tries to knock it out, but misses and the tongue hits her in the stomach, knocking her backwards into Garrett's arms. Ayden chirps.

Kibbles: "Ooh." Kibbles said with a wince.

Ben: "That's gonna be sore in the morning." Ben said.

Dustin: "You okay Kayley?" Dustin asked.

Kayley: "I'm alright." Kayley answered.

Garrett: "Well, you moved too soon." Garrett said.

Kayley: "Uh huh." Kayley said with slight embarrassment.

Garrett stares out in blank space, feeling happier that someone has cared for him, Kayley then blushes.

Charmcaster: "Uh oh, somebody's in love." Charmcaster whispered to her friends.

Ben: "Bow Chicka Wow Wow." Ben whispered. Then Devon and Cornwall came in, ruining the moment.

Devon: "Stand clear!"

Cornwall: "Coming through." Cornwall said as be and Devon walk in between Kayley and Garrett

Devon: "Mind your backs!"

Ben: "And the moment is ruined." Ben said with a deadpan look.

Cornwall: "Nice try, buddy." Cornwall said to Garrett.

Devon: "I say Kayley, Do you have a light?" Devon asked Kayley.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

At Ruber's camp at night, Ruber grabs a handful of burning coal and lifts them up high to his face

Ruber: "When I get my hands on that girl..." he growls evilly with a menacing smirk on his face as he clutches the coals in his hand.

Katelyn: "Damn! You're pretty tough as nails to clench burning coal and shrug off the pain." Katelyn said with wide eyes.

Ruber: "I've suffered worse than this." Ruber said.

Katelyn: "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay and leave you to your business." Katelyn said as she went to bed.

* * *

**The next day**

Ayden flies over the thorns, chirping. Dustin and the gang heard this.

Garrett: "Ayden's spotted Excalibur!" Ayden, chirps more "It must be near! Come on, let's go!" Garret said.

Dustin: "Great. The sooner we find that sword, the better." Dustin said as they in joy, and as soon as they arrive. Ayden brings down the belt from the sword, Kayley catches it.

Kayley: "This must be from Excalibur. But where's the sword?"

Garrett: "Someone must have taken it," Garret said as he examines a giant footprint with his stick. "Or something."

Ben: "Maybe a giant or something?" Ben said.

Kayley: "Oh, We'll never find Excalibur in time!" Kayley said with despair.

Ben: "Well, lucky for you, I have an alien suited for that." Ben said as he transformed into Wildmutt.

Cornwall: "Yeah." Cornwall said weirded out.

Dustin: "Excellent idea, Ben. With Wildmutt's sharp senses, we'll find Excalibur in no time." Dustin said as he sniffed Excalibur's belt.

Ayden screeches, and without warning, an arrow suddenly came out of nowhere from the left, and grazes Garrett on the side, causing him to groan in pain and fall to the ground.

Kayley: "Garrett!" Kayley said, the others were shocked.

Julie: "Oh great! Look who's hear!" Julie said as they saw uber and his crew.

Ruber: "Get them!" Ruber said from a distance.

CHarmcaster: "Not happening! **ZEPHYROS TEMPESTUS MAXIMA!**" Charmcaster chanted as she conjured a powerful gust of wind, knocking Ruber's army back while Kayley helps him up and escorts to safety

Dustin: "Alright! Hero time!" Dustin said as a giant spider-like creature snuck its way to him. The giant spider resembled Metroid Prime form the Metroid Prime trilogy, but with a large abdomen of a spiny-backed orb weaver spider with a skull pattern on it.

Trixie: "Dustin! Look out!" Trixie said as Dustin saw the giant spider, but it was too late as he was suddenly struck by a stinger the spider had.

Kibbles: "**DUSTIN!**" Kibbles said in worry as the other went wide eyed at seeing Dustin going limp.

Katelyn: "Got you this time, Hogan!" Katelyn said as she and the Nuckelavee ran towards him.

Nega Dustin: "**YOU VILE HARLOT! DIE!**" Nega Dustin yelled in pure fury as he used his psychic powers to send the three flying backwards as Ben went to grab Dustin.

Kibbles: "Dustin? Babe? Please speak to me!" Kibbles said in tears.

Kayley: "Oh dear! He's not moving!" Kayley said in worry.

Julie: "Trixie! What's the verdict?" Julie asked as Trixie appeared on Dustin's Ultimatrix.

Trixie: "I checked his vitals, and luckily he's only paralyzed." Trixie reassured.

Katelyn: "He won't be for long when I'm done with him!" Katelyn said as she jumped on the Nuckelave's back, her mount got ready to strike

Kibbles: "You! **I'LL KILL YOU!**" Kibbles yelled in rage as she fired an array of fireballs at the both Katelyn and the Nuchkelavee. As the Nuckelavee revealed its eye, a fireball hit the eye, causing it to roar out in agony and buck like a bucking bronco. Katelyn tired to grab on, but she fell off and landed on the ground hard.

The gang ran for it while a metal minion with a blade on one arm and blade-like fingers follows behind, cutting many vines. But his actions woke up massive plant-like crearures covered in thorns. Once the plant monsters were awakened, they began to whack their hands to the ground, trying to capture anyone unfortunate enough to cross their sights.

Devon and Cornwall narrowly dodged them and continue to run to safety. Kayley turns around to see Ruber running up with his sword, yelling. Ben changes from Wildmutt to Spidermonkey. Ben then notices the symbol on his chest glow a multicolored light, and presses it, changing from Spidermonkey to Orangtrantula, surprising Kayley, Devon and Cornwall. Ruber, his men, the griffin and Katelyn were caught off guard as well.

Ben then fired webbing from four of his hands at one of the thorny creature's arm, making it notice Ruber's crew. Ben then tugged, making the creature to trap Ruber and his gang with its hand. Kayley then continues to escort Garrett to somewhere safe, as Ruber and his men yell and scream.

Nega Dustin: "Great thinking, Ben." Nega Dustin said.

Orangutarantula: "Let's get the hell outa here!" Ben said as they ran for it.

Katelyn: "**NO!**" Katelyn yelled in anger and frustration.

Mace-Armed Thug: "We're trapped!" The ace-armed man called out.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

At night where the wagons are containing Juliana is head its way on the main road to Camelot. Juliana stares out of the window towards the moon.

Juliana: "My daughter. Please be safe." Juliana said.

Bladebeak looks on sadly, then he jumps up in fright as he hears a growl, and Juliana turned around suddenly as one of Ruber's ironmen enter the wagon.

Spike-Slinger Thug: "Nobody can stop Ruber's plans to take over Camelot!" The iron man said before leaves

Juliana: "You don't know my daughter!" Juliana said beforeshe stares sadly out of the window again.

* * *

**With Dustin's group**

Back at the Forbidden Forest, rain and thunder had broken out. Kayley continues to escort Garrett to a nearby cave while Kibbles held Dustin, and they gently lay them down against a rock. Kayley takes a leaf from the healing plant and places it against Garrett's wound.

Kibbles just looks at Dustin's limp body with tears rolling down her face.

Kayley: "Please, don't die. I can't do this on my own." Kayley whimpered.

Ben, Nega Dustin, Julie, Devon and Cornwall watch sadly as Ayden flies in.

Kibbles: "Dustin, I'm sorry this happened to you. If only I had done something." Kibbles sniffled as tears dripped down her face.

Kayley: "I'm no help to anyone." Kayley said in tears. Garrett, after hearing this, turn his head around, and gently shushes her. Kayley turns around and holds his hand.

Dustin then groans and flutters his eyes open.

Dustin: "Ugh…what happened last night?" Dustin groaned in slight pain.

Kibbles: "Dustin! Thank God!" Kibbles said as she held his head to her chest, her tears of sadness were replaced with tears of joy. Dustin taps her shoulder, getting her attention.

Dustin: "Babe. Can't breathe." Dustin's muffled voice said, making Kibbles release him as he coughed and breathed in.

Dustin: "Oh…my stomach…" Dustin groaned before hacking and heaving.

Kayley: "Are you okay?" Kayley asked a bit worried.

Ben: "Oh boy. I got it." Ben grabbed Dustin and led him outside the cave, and Dustin puked. After Dustin had finished, Ben walked Dustin back in.

Charmcaster: "You good now?" Charmcaster asked Dustin.

Dustin: "Yeah. I think so." Dustin said as he walks to Garrett to check on him.

Dustin: "How you doin' buddy?" Dusti asked, but noticed the looks the two were sharing, and just left the two to it.

Garrett: "Look at the sky, tell me what do you see? Just close your eyes and describe it to me. The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight, that's what I see through your eyes."

Kayley: "I see the heavens, each time that you'll smile. I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles." Kayley sang as Garrett tries to get up, but couldn't do it. Then the leaf suddenly dissolves and evaporate magically into his wound, healing it and mending his tunic.

Kayley: "Then suddenly I know what life is worthwhile, that's what I see through your eyes." She then hugs Garrett in relief, Garrett then embraces her heartwarmingly. Devon then hugs Cornwall head so much, that he forces Devon to let go of him. Kibbles rests her head on Dustin's shoulder, Julie sighs with a smile, and Charmcaster gets close two Nega Dustin while witnessing the sweet moment.

Both: "That's what I see through your eyes." Kayley helps Garrett up with his stick and escorts him out of the cave which stops raining. "Here in the night, I see the sun. Here in the dark, our two hearts are one." Kayley jumps on a field, causing parts of it to rise each step she takes. She falls backwards and Garrett catches her "It's out of our hands, and we can't stop what we have begun. And love just took me by surprise. Looking through your eyes.

Devon cries in joy, as Cornwall takes a leaf from a nearby plant and hold it above his head in order to stay dry while Dustin pats his back. Kayley and Garrett walk through an area of tongue plants.

Both: "I see a night I wish it could last forever." Garrett pokes the plant with his stick, and shows Kayley how to defend herself against the plants. He lifts his stick in the air and lowers it in front of Kayley who grabs hold of it. As the plant swings its tongue at them, Garrett helps Kayley to dodge the tongue properly and at the right time.

Both: "I see the world that we meant to see together." After he had finished teaching Kayley the skills. Kayley raises his stick, but Garrett lowers it behind her back, smiling. The two share a smile as they fall in love. Ayden flies in a grabs droplets of water with his wings and forms the three interlocked rings around them which stay in mid-air.

Both: "And it is so much, more that I remember."

Garrett: "More than I remember."

Kayley: "More than I have known."

The three interlocked rings dissolve back into droplets into the water.

Both: "Here in the night, I see the sun."

Cornwall pokes a plant which swings its tongue at him, which makes the others laugh

Both: "Here in the dark, our two hearts are one." Then another plant swing its tongue at Devon and Cornwall and the two plants wrap their tongues around them, and kiss them. Dustin, Julie, Kibbles, Charmcaster, Ben and Neg Dustin laugh and Kayley and Garret continue to walk on.

Both: "It's out of our hands, and we can't stop what we have begun. And love just took me by surprise." They walk past the waterfall, Kayley opens up part of the waterfall with her hand and the waterfall closes

Both: "Looking through your eyes." Leaf creatures fly up from the ground as Devon and Cornwall walk on. Kayley and Garrett walk past the field of helicopter plants which they fly off.

Both: Looking through your eyes.

Devon and Cornwall, ran after Kayley and Garrett who are heading towards the Rock Ogre's cave.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Back at the cave of thorns, Ruber makes to break through the soil and up to the surface. Then the Griffin, the Nuckelavee, Katelyn and Slash did the same, The griffin threw soil over Ruber. Katelyn was not too happy with what has transpired. To say she was angry would be the biggest understatement ever, she was so mad that steam would shoot out of her ears.

Katelyn: "Dammit! Dammit! **GOD-FUCKING-DAMMIT!**" Katelyn swore in blind rage as she slammed her clenched fists onto the ground.

Griffin: "Well master. We lost them again." The griffin sad as Kaelyn looks to the griffin, her rage only reaching way past its boiling point.

Katelyn: "You fucking flying hairball!" Katelyn growled through grit teeth before turning into Black Widow, she got out of the dirt and scuttled towards the Griffin, glaring down at the griffin with so much anger she could scare even the devil shitless.

Black Widow: "**THIS IS ALL ON YOU! IF YOU HADN'T DROP THAT STUPID SWORD, WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!**" Katelyn shouted in pure rage as she raised one of her spider legs to slaughter the griffin. The Griffin closes his eyes in fright, but then Slash hissed, getting their attention. The Nuckelavee pointed behind Katelyn, making all four of them look at the direction the Nuckelavee was pointing, noticing the tracks of giant footprints.

Ruber: "Ah, That's where they went." Ruber said with a grin. Katelyn chuckled evilly.

* * *

**With Dustin's team**

Dustin and his friends were walking on from the part of the forest and encountered the white fog that covers the footprints. Luckily, Ben was Wildmutt, sniffing to find Excalibur. Suddenly, a loud thumping noise is heard. Devon and Cornwall look around.

Kayley: "Tell me that was your stomach." Kayley asked Ben, who shook his head.

Garrett: "That would be the ogre." Garrett said, Devon and Cornwall went scared by the mention of the word "ogre".

Devon: "Ogre?!" Devon asked in fright.

Cornwall: "Well, see ya! Good luck! Have a nice life! Whatever's left of it..." Cornwall said and started walking off, only for Nega Dustin to use his psychic powers to stop them I their tracks.

Kayley: "What's so scary about ogres?" Kayley asked when suddenly, a rib-cage of an animal lands on Kayley and Garrett, but neither of them are hurt.

Devon: "Their appetite!" Devon answered as Kayley and Garrett soon look around the rib-cage.

Dustin: "Crap! You guys alright?" Dustin asked in worry.

Kayley: "We're fine." Kayley replied.

Cornwall: "Oh no! I think it's Uncle Yorick!"

Devon: "Alas poor Yorick! I knew him well." Devon sad as picks up a dragon skull and holds in a pose that was used in the first act of Hamlet and holds the skull close to his head.

Ayden chirps into view, giving Kayley and Garrett the signal. They noticed the ogre's gigantic foot emerges from the fog.

Ben: "Whoa!" Ben said in shock.

Julie: "Uh oh!" Julie said in fear.

Dustin: "Oh lord, he comin'!" Dustin said.

Garrett: "Quick! Get out of the way!" Garret said he and Garrett then dodge out of the skeleton, before the ogre steps on the skeleton. Kayley looks up to the ogre as parts of moss fall from him. Excalibur's scabbard fell with the moss, and landed in front of Kayley.

Kayley: "It's the scabbard from Excalibur!" Kayley said as the rock ogre climbs into his cave. Kayley picks up the scabbard. "He does have the sword."

Dustin: "Then let's nab it before Ruber does." Dustin said as they all walk towards the cave. After some walking, they eventually made it to the inside of the cave, rats scatter when they notice the gang.

Garrett: "Ogres sleeping during the day, we wait for him to fall asleep, then we grab the sword." Garrett whispered to the others.

Devon: "Define "we"?" Devon said in frear.

Garrett: "Shhh, quiet. The slightest noise and we're finished." Garret said as they walked to find the ogre.

Devon: "Oooh, charming place. I must get the name of his decorator." Devon said in sarcasm

Garrett: "What's he doing?" Garret asked as Kayley carefully pokes her head in the opening and all she can see is rocks and moss in the cave.

Kayley: "I don't see him." Kayley said.

Garrett: "He's here, I can smell him." Garret said.

Ben: "Yeah, you and me both." Ben said with disgusted groan and plugged his nose when suddenly, the cave began the shake, and parts of the rocks and moss move. It was the Ogre.

Kayley: "You're right. He is here." Kayley gasped.

Nega Dustin: "Incredible. His rocky exterior is the perfect form of camouflage. So unique." Nega Dustin said in amazement and intrigue.

Garrett: "Where's Excalibur?" Garrett asked. Kayley sees that the ogre is picking out parts of his teeth by using Excalibur as a toothpick.

Kayley: "He's using it as a toothpick!" Kayley said.

Garrett: "Tell me when he falls asleep." Garret said, and right after Garrett said that, the ogre yawns, and goes to sleep, causing the cave to shake like an earthquake.

Cornwall: "Let me guess: He fell asleep." Cornwall said sarcastically.

Garrett: "Describe the layout." Garret said as Kayley spots Excalibur sticking out from the ogre's hand, and a ledge above the sword, which glints.

Kayley: "There's a ledge, that hangs just above the sword. But it must be a 20 foot drop." Kayley said.

Dustin: "Not to worry, Snare-oh is on the way." Dustin said as he dialed up his Ultimatrix and transforme into a tall mummy-like whose eyes glowed green and the gaps between his bandages glowed a golden color. He wore a black and gold pharaoh's headdress, as well as black bracers and greaves, and the original Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. This alien surprised everyone.

Cornwall: "Who is this?" Cornwall asked, not sure of what he is looking at.

Snare-oh: " This is Snare-Oh, or as Ben calls it Benmummy. As for what he does…" Dustin said as he stretches his arms and wraps them around Kayley's waist before gently bringing her close enough to where Excalibur is, keeping a tight grip to make sure she doesn't fall.

Snare-oh: "Quite a stretch, eh?" Dustin said making a pun, but everybody had a deadpan expression as a cricket chirped in the background. "Nothing? Not even a titter?" Dustin asked, still nothing.

Kayley: "Lower down. More." Kayley said and Dustin tretched his arms, bring her further.

But from a far angle, Ruber and his crew were seen.

Arrow-Shooting Thug: "Hey boss! Look! It's Excal-" The arrow shooting man said, only for Ruber to shove one of the mace-armed thug's mace balls into the arrow thug's mouth yo silence him.

Ruber: "Shush!"Ruber said before turning, to see that the ogre hasn't woken up and the Dustin as Snare-oh is anywhere going out of place. "I hate ogres." Ruber said to himself before turning towards his crew. "Walk this way."

Ruber's minions tip toe behind Ruber, making some metallic noises every step they take. Ruber sighs in annoyance. The Nuckelavee silently and slowly walke as Slash and Katelyn follow Ruber. Devon spots Ruber, The Griffin and the henchmen from the distance.]

Devon: "Oh no, it's him!" Devon points at Ruber, the others noticed too.

Ben: "Awe come on!" Ben groaned.

Snare-oh: "Crap! Kayley, may want to hurry it up, lass!" Dustin said to Katyley as lowered herself enough to Excalibur. Ruber has climbed on the Griffin and it begins to fly off while Slash changed into the Crabdoser, Mega Pinsir and Mega Heracross hybrid, known as the Great Horned Behemoth before Katelyn got on its back as it took off in the air, albeit a bit clumsily. This however caused dust to rise.

Griffin: "Ah-ah-ahhh-**CHOOO!**" The Griffin sneezed, causing everybody to gasp, including Ruber and Katelyn. Then the ogre opens his eye in front of Kayley.

Kayley: "Uh-oh. Nap's time over!" Kayley said in worry.

Ben: "I got this!" Ben said before dialing up his Omnitrix and transformed into what looks like a short, fairy-like alien with blue skin, purple fairy-like wings, pink spots and blue hair that sticks straight up, wearing a green dress-like outfit with black zigzags. His hands have three fingers hands with white gloves and his feet have two toes on them. His eyes are green with feminine eyelines and has pink markings on his cheeks and chin. He alsowears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. This alien is Pesky Dust

Cornwall: "Huh?" Cornwall asked.

Kayley: "Aww!" Kayley said, admiring how cute Ben looks as Ben flew to the ogre and fired sleeping dust at the Ogre, making fall right back to sleep.

Pesky Dust: "Nothing that Pesky Dust's sleep powder can't fix." Ben said patting himself on the back grabbed hold of Excalibur.

Kayley: "I've got it!" Kayley said as she held the sword and Dustin pulls Kayley back to safety. Ruber and the Griffin fly off again to try to steal back the sword while Katelyn and Slash went to Dustin. But the ogre, still groggy, yawns in front of them, as the group ran for the exit. Ruber, Griffin, Katelyn and Slash scream as they fall to the ground. Three of Ruber's henchmen and the Nuckelavee chase after the group, but the ogre slams his hand into them, narrowly missing the group. Ruber, the Griffin, Katelyn and Slash land, and the ogre yawns and lifts his hand in the air, but the Nuckelavee dodges. Flattened, but unharmed minions, blink. Then the ogre begins to change his sleeping position.

The Nuckelavee trots to the Ruber, Katelyn, the Griffin and Slash, but the ogre's rear end is lowering in front of them. The ogre sits down in his sleeping position, causing dust to rise. The dust clears to see that Ruber, Katelyn, Slash, the Griffin, and the Nuckelavee are indeed trapped under the ogre's butt.

Ruber: "The ogre's butt!" Ruber said in anger.

Nuckelavee: "**_This is the most humiliating thing I have ever been through!_**" The Nuckelavee groaned.

Griffin: "Well, master. At least things can't get any worse." The griffin said, but he will soon regret those words as the ground suddenly begins to shake.

Ruber: "Wanna bet?" Ruber asked the griffin.

Katelyn: "You just had to open your big beak, didn't you!?" Katelyn growled.

As Dustin's the group ran towards the exit of the cave, breaking wind is heard.

Cornwall: "Whoa! Watch it!" Cornwall said.

They dodge as Ruber and the Griffin are sent flying above them, and crash in front of the wall, dodging its stalactites. Katelyn, Slash and the Nuckelavee were splayed out on the ground.

Dustin: "**BWAHAHAHAHA! SUCKS TO BE YOU, CHEATWOOD!**" Dustin called out as he and the others ran past them.

Ruber: "Seize them!" Ruber said in a high-pitched tone.

Griffin: "Yes, master!" The griffin said, also in a high-pitched tone.

Katelyn: "I hate you so fucking much, Hogan!" Katelyn groaned.

Devon and Cornwall are the first to run through the exit, and stop at a cliff.

Cornwall: "There's no way out!" Cornwall.

Kayley: "Well, there's one way out: You'll have to fly!"

Devon: "We can't fly!" Devon said before breaking the forth wall "We've explained that, before our song."

Ben, Dustin and Nega Dustin: "Allow us!" Dustin, Ben and Nega Dustin said as Ben tuned into Jetray and grabbed Julie with his feet before taking off, Dustin turned into Astrodactyl before grabbing kibbles and flew, and Nega Dustin used his psychic powers to levitate the others.

As they took off, Ruber and Katelyn stops at the cliff, followed by Ruber's henchmen.

Ruber: "After you!" Ruber kicks them down the cliff, after the heroes. Katelyn changes into Air Razor and flew after them.

Ayden chirps in view, Ruber sees this, and motions the Griffin to attack him. The Griffin does so, but misses him, and Ayden flies around Ruber, who swings his sword at him, but misses. The Griffin's eyes widen and shrieks when he realizes what he's flying into. Ruber growls in shock, as the Griffin crashes into the cliff right below him, crumbling the cliff with Ruber on it, causing him to fall with the Griffin.

As Dustin and the others were flying to safer grounds, they notice Katelyn as Air Razor and Slash as the Thunder King are right behind them.

Air Razor: "You losers ain't getting away from me this time!" Kaitlyn said as she fired lasers fro her eyes while Slash fired lightning blasts at the gang, but they all avoided the attacks.

Astrodactyl: "*squawk* Wanna bet, bitch?" Dustin asked as Ben fired a neuroshock beam from his tail at Slash, making him stumble into Katelyn, making the two lose altitude and fall.

On the ground, Ruber's minions crash-land on a rock nearby knocked out. The Nuckelvee stopped in his tracks, then the Griffin and Ruber fall onto them unconscious. And Katelyn and Slash crash landed into them.

After the cost was clear, they landed on the ground.

Jetray: "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for flying Air Jetray." Ben joked as he and Dustin changed back to human form.

Kayley: "We did it. We did it! I can't believe it! We did it!" Kayley cheered.

Dustin: "Hell yeah!" Dustin said as he and Ben high-fived.

Garrett: "Congratulations." Garret said with a chuckle.

Kayley: "So this is Excalibur." Kayley said as Dustin fished out his phone and took a picture of the sword before putting it back in his pocket.

Dustin: "So going in the scrapbook." Dustin muttered to himself while Devon and Cornwall squabble over each other to hold the sword.

Devon: "Can I hold it? Give it to me!" Devon said.

Cornwall: "Please, let me hold it. Me!" Cornwall said.

Garrett: "No! Excalibur only belongs in the hands of Arthur. Garrett said to the two dragons before walking away. "Come on, everyone." Garret said as they all followed Garrett.

* * *

**That's another chapter done. **

**I hope y'all like this story so far and I'll see y'all next time.**


	33. Heavy Metal Heavy Hitters

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Dustin 10 Classical Adventure.**

**Stories** **Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, A Bug's Life, Dumbo, Lady and the Tramp, Fox and the Hound, Cinderella, Mulan, 101 Dalmatians, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Hercules, The Rescuers, Brother Bear, Hocus Pocus, Wreck-it-Ralph, The Great Mouse Detective, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Black Cauldron, Zootopia, Bambi and Frozen.**

**Non-Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda, Quest for Camelot, Ice Age, The Pebble and the Penguin, Despicable Me, Cats Don't Dance, The Iron Giant, All Dogs go to Heaven, The Princess Bride and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998)**

**I might add a few more but no more after that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non-Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

"**Megaphone**"

_Telepathic communication_

**Flashback**

**_Foreign Language_**

* * *

**Heavy Metal Heavy Hitters **

* * *

The iron-men and the wagons on the main road that is likely an hour away from Camelot. Juliana stares out of the window, sadly.

* * *

**With Dustin and friends**

Kayley and Garrett climb down from a rock as Dustin and the others followed.

Kayley: "Garrett, do you think my mother's safe?" Kayley asked

Garrett: "If she's anything like you, I'm sure she's fine. We must hurry. There isn't much time left." Garret answered.

Devon and Cornwall walking on in the forest.

Cornwall: "First dragons to enter Camelot! We'll be famous!" Cornwall said with excitement.

Devon: "I can see us on the poster now! "Presenting... The Wonderful Devon! ...And his little head, Cornwall"." Devon said, envisioning the fame they'll receive.

Ayden flies in, chirping to Kayley and Garrett who are holding hands, that they have reached the end of the forest.

Kayley: "Garrett, up ahead. The sky." Kayley said, noticing the end of the forest.

Dustin: "Looks like it's the end of the line." Dustin said with a sigh.

Garrett: "The end of the Forbidden Forest." Kayley said as she runs forward, hoping to bring Garrett with her, but Garrett stops. Kayley turns to him. Garrett lets go of her hand.

Garrett: "It's okay. You go on ahead." Kayley continues to run on ahead and the others follow. "I'll be..." his smile suddenly fades "...right behind you."

As Kayley and the others carried on running ahead, Garrett walks on sadly.

Cornwall: "Why don't you shut up? How 'bout "Cornwall, and his obnoxious talking wart"?!" Cornwall said when Garrett who is walking by, sighs and swings his stick at them, but they dodged.

Garrett: "Knock it off." Garrett said before walking off, Devon and Cornwall looked puzzled.

Cornwall: "I don't know what's eating this guy?" Cornwall said.

Devon: "Envy, poor lad." Devon said.

Ayden has flied through the last part of the forest and into the opening. Kayley gasps and then she happily pushes back the branch to reveal Camelot in the distance.

Kayley: "Camelot!" Kayley said as she exits the forest, along with Devon, Cornwall and the others. Dustin took a picture with a phone.

Ben: Swanky!" Ben said with a whistle.

Kibbles: "oh, wow." Kibbles said with amazement.

Kayley: "Oh, Garrett! It's so beautiful!" Garrett who has exited the forest, looks up sadly to Camelot.

Garrett: "Mmmmmm." Garrett said sadly.

Kayley: "I just wish you could see it." Kayley said. Garrett walks up to Kayley sadly, who is still amazed of seeing Camelot, and takes Excalibur off his shoulder.

Garrett: "I have seen it, and it was no place for me." Garrett said.

Ben: "You alright man?" Ben asked.

Kayley: "Garrett, what's wrong?" Kayley asked in concern.

Garrett: "Take Excalibur to Arthur, you don't have much time." Garrett said before handing Kayley Excalibur.

Charmcaster: "You're not coming?" Charmcaster asked sadly.

He turns back to the forest, Kayley looks at Excalibur and then at Garrett, confused. Then she runs up to him, blocking his path]

Kayley: "But we'll deliver the sword together!" Kayley said.

Garrett: "No. You'll deliver it. I, I don't belong in that world." Garrett said as he walks back into the forest. "Come on Ayden."

Kayley looks at Garrett sadly as he walks on back into the forest

Kayley: "But you belong in mine." Kayley said sadly as she turns around and walks towards Camelot, whilst Garrett continues walking down the forest with Ayden flying around.

Dustin: "Poor guy." Dustin said, feeling sorry for Garrett.

* * *

**With Garret**

* * *

Garret is by himself in the forest and just decided to sing, his song however is filled with sadness.

Garrett: Like every tree, stands on its own. Reaching for the sky, I stand alone.

Ayden keeps chirping and squawking at Garrett to tell him to go back. Garrett speaks to Ayden.

Garrett; You don't understand. In Camelot, she'd only see me through their eyes. Not a knight, not a man," Garrett said as he continues walking on, shedding a tear "not anything."

Garrett: I share my world, with no-one else, all by myself. I stand... alone.

Garrett finished his song and continues walking on deep into the forest.

* * *

**With Dustin's gang**

Kayley, still saddened at Garrett's departure, are still walking on from the forest to Camelot.

Kibbles: "I'm really sorry Kayley." Kibbles said as she comforted her friend.

Nega Dustin: "Just give him some time. I'm certain he'll come around." Nega Dustin said.

Cornwall: "Forget about him. You're better off alone. He walks funny. He even looks funny. People'd throw darts at him." Cornwall said, and Devon was appalled.

Ben: "Ouch." Ben said

Julie: "How can you say that? Garrett is a friend of ours. He helped us make it this far!" Julie scolded Cornwall.

Charmcaster: "Plus, we also never would have found Excalibur without him!" Charmcaster said, joining in on the scolding.

Ben: "And I think he's more than a friend to Kayley!" Ben said.

Dustin: "You think?" Dustin asked Ben.

Devon: "They're right! How can you be so cold-blooded?" Devon asked Cornwall.

Cornwall: "I'm a reptile." Cornwall said as he sticks out his tongue, in a snake-like fashion.

Ben: "Oh dear God!" Ben said with a face-palm.

Devon: "Listen, you Jurassic twit! Kayley deserves someone who will love her." Devon said as performs the following actions at Cornwall. "Someone...who'll hold her in his arms." Devon he squeezes Cornwall's head, the latter's eyes bulge when Devon does that.

Devon: "Who'll run his fingers through her hair, "Devon said as he runs his fingers across Cornwall's head, which squeak as he does so, he pulls out a hair.

Devon: "Look deeply in her eyes." Devon said as he pushes his and Cornwall's heads together, so, their eyes are immediately opposing each other, respectively before breaking off the embrace.

Devon: "And make her feel like a real woman!" Devon said when suddenly, by some comedy miracle, he kisses Cornwall after saying that, but Cornwall splutters, causing Devon to feel nauseous and immediately turns green. Devon begins to gag as they both begin spit and splutter dramatically while Dustin and his friends laughed so hard that they started crying. Dustin even recorded the whole scene while the two weren't looking.

Cornwall: "I got your tongue on my gums! Bleh!" Cornwall said as the others continued to laugh before ultimately calming down.

Dustin: "Oh my god!" Dustin said laughing like an idiot. But they calmed down and followed Kayley who continues to walk onward on the main road.

Charmcaster: "Hey, I'm sure he'll change his mind." Charmcaster said to Kayley, who looks thoughtfully at Excalibur and then suddenly stops.

Kayley: "I'm going back for Garrett." Kayley said when suddenly, Nega Dustin, Ben, Julie, Kibbles and Ben were wrapped in webbing shot by Katelyn as Black Widow, Kayley is then captured by the mace-wielding metal thug and Dustin is pinned down by the Nuckelavee.

Ruber: "I'll take that." Ruber said as Kayley grunts and then gasps as Ruber takes Excalibur from its scabbard.

Dustin: "Dammit!" Dustin growled.

Ruber: "Oh, Excalibur! Mine! Forever!" His eye twitches as he says it, and then turns to Kayley. "You've been quite annoying...for a girl." Ruber said as his eyebrow and lip roll upward.

Dustin: "Yeesh! You are even uglier up close! When's the last time you looked in a mirror?" Dustin said to Ruber, who just smirks.

Ruber: "I've heard worse, boy!" Ruber said with a mad chuckle as Katelyn changes back to normal.

Devon and Cornwall carry on walking with Cornwall still spluttering.

Devon: "Anyway, Cheer up! When we get to Camelot we'll be kissed by the world's most beautiful woman!" Devon said, looking on the positives.

Cornwall: "Right. We're a giant lizard with two heads! We have to beat him off with a stick." Cornwall said, but they stop dead in their tracks when they see Kayley and the others captured by the ironmen and Ruber holding Excalibur. Devon was about to call out for help but Cornwall clamps his mouth shut with his hand and they run behind a rock and watch without being seen.

Ruber: "I've been waiting ten years to hold this sword! And now I can make sure I can hold it forever." Ruber laughed evilly as he takes out his potion and uncorks the bottle with his teeth and spits the cork out.

Dustin: "Oh no!" Dustin said in wide eyes.

Katelyn: "Oh yes!" Katelyn said with an evil smirk.

Ruber: "Prepare...for the dawning... Ruber said as he puts a drop of his potion onto his hand and the hilt the potion's magic begins to swirl and flame up his hand and Excalibur

Ruber: "**OF A NEW AGE!**"

Kayley: "**NO!**" Kayley said as the others went wide eyed.

Ruber begins to writhe in pain as the potion's magic and flames begin to shoot upwards, creating clouds of green smoke above Ruber. The green comet shoots past Kayley and the ironmen. Then, Cornwall quickly pulls Devon's head down as another comet flies above them. As the potion continues to painfully meld Excalibur to Ruber's hand (and making his whole arm mechanical), Bladebeak runs around scared, before he jumps into the wagon. He pokes his head out and hold the curtains around his head, shivering.

Griffin: "Chicken!" The griffin said.

The potion's magic and clouds of smoke have reduced to a billowing green flame left on Ruber's hand, Ruber blows the green flame out to reveal his hand is now merged with Excalibur, which its hilt turned from sunlight gold to black, and his arm now entirely mechanical.

Ruber: "It's hot!" Ruber said as Kayley fell to her knees in defeat, knowing that she had failed. Ruber walks up to her, and runs his only left hand's fingers on her chin.

Ruber: "Don't worry, little girl. I can make sure Arthur gets it back. Or gets it in the back." Ruber said as he breaks out laughing after he said that.

Dustin: "That's it!" Dustin said as he wrapped his hands around the Nuckelavee's front legs, surprising the demonic beast. Then, Dustin musters all his strength to lift the Nuckelavee, surprising everybody present, even Ruber and Katelyn.

Katelyn: "What?" Katelyn asked in shock.

Nuckelavee: "**_What is this!?_**" The Nuckelave asked in shock before he was shoved by Dustin with enough force to send him stumbling back a foot or two, the Nuckelavee groaned in pain as he stumbled on the ground.

Ruber: "Well, aren't you just full of surprises?" Ruber taunted as Dustin looked to Ruber angrily. The Nuckelavee got back on its four legs and was ready to strike Dustin down, but Katelyn held her arm out.

Katelyn: "Remember what we agreed on! His head is mine!" Katelyn said to the Nuckelavee, who growled, but stood back.

Ruber: "He's all yours, my dear." Ruber said as he stood aside.

Dustin: "Katelyn! You really gone off the deep end this time!" Dustin said as he dialed his Ultimatrix and slammed down on the faceplate before being encased in a column of white light, the winds suddenly picking up.

**(Enter: Gleipnir by Adrian von Zeigler)**

Dustin: "**SPIRIT TOTEM EXECUTE!**" Dustin shouted as he saw the transparent image of Aniu appear in front of him before shattering like glass, the particles swirling around him, changing his form entirely. Dustin went from male to female. He/she now wore a dark gray body suit with a lighter gray metallic breastplate, gauntlets and shoulder pads, a brown cowl, a mask that resembles Aniu's head, a white fur skirt with matching fur boots with claws at the front, a tail, and strapped on her back was a massive sword. And finally, she had the Ultimatrix symbol in the center of her chest.

She opened her eyes to reveal they had black schleras with yellow irises. She then grabs the sword strapped to her back and unsheathes it.

Ice Edge: "From the frozen lands of the north, comes the huntress in white! **ICE EDGE!**" The new form of Dustin exclaimed in a voice that was a mix of beauty and ferocity.

**(End: Gleipnir by Adrian von Zeigler)**

The light died down revealing Ice Edge in all her glory. Kayley, Devon and Cornwall, the Griffin, the Nuckelavee, Ruber's metallic men, Bladebeak even Ruber was shocked by this, but katelyn wasn't too surprised by this, in fact, she had a smirk clapped out of sarcasm.

Katelyn: "Well. Quite a display. But I also have a surprise in store for you." Katelyn said as she dialed up her Antitrix and slammed down, being encased in a pillar of fire.

**(Enter: Blood by Breaking Benjamin)**

Katelyn: "**BAD EGG, SYNERGIZE!**" Katelyn shouted as the transparent image of a black egg with a flame pattern and three blades protruding from it appeared behind her, before turning into crimson colored fire and swirled around her.

As Katelyn was encased in the red flames, a transparent image of a red skinned humanoid with yellow eyes, a mane of fire, a muscular frame, a pair of bull horns on his head, massive bat-like wings and a long tail with a flame on the tip appeared before slowly faded into the flame vortex.

Then the flames died off, revealing a bulky woman clad in black armor with a flame pattern, her right arm had a cannon shaped like a dragon's head, large wings sprouted from her back, a green visor obscuring her eyes, horns from the sides of her head, and long black hair that almost looked like a tendril with a single bang hanging, and to top it off, the Antitrix symbol was in the center of her chest.

Hot Flash: "From the deepest pits of hell, a fiery marauder arises. **HOT FLASH! THE FLAMES OF WRATH**" The new form of Katelyn exclaimed in a gruff voice booming with rage and aggression.

**(End: Blood by Breaking Benjamin)**

Everyone was shocked even more, Dustin and his friends included.

Ice Edge: "What?!" Dustin asked in shock.

Hot Flash: "Impressive, eh? When I learned of these "Spirit Totems" you losers have, I figured I'd make my own items similar to those things." Katelyn said as the symbol on her chest glowed before revealing an egg-shaped item on a hexagonal platform with spikes on each side. But the egg looked different than the one Katelyn used to transform into Hot Flash. The one she held looked somewhat like a flower pod.

Ice Edge: "What's that? A butt plug? Didn't think you'd be into that sorta stuff." Dustin said Katelyn growled.

Hot Flash: "No, smartass! This is a Bad Egg! They are essentially my version of the Sprit Totems. The one I used to transform into Hot is Flash the Bad Egg of Wrath. This is the Bad Egg of Lust!" Katelyn said before the Bad Egg of Lust glowed red before getting beamed into red energy.

**(Enter: Aku Theme)**

Hot Flash: "But how about we skip the chit chat and get straight to the part where I knock you in the dirt!" Katelyn smirked.

Ice Edge: "Not if I freeze you into a popsicle first! **GREAT BLIZZARD!**" Dustin swung her sword, creating a wave of white light at Katelyn, ho readied her blaster.

Hot Flash: "**HELLFIRE CANNON!**" Katelyn fired a superheated fireball at the energy wave, the result made a cloud of mist.

Ice Edge: "What the…" Dustin blinked in shock.

Kayley: "Oh my!" Kayley said in disbelief.

Ben: "No way!" Ben said in shock.

Dustin shook off the shock and went to slice Katelyn with his sword. But Katelyn only swat away.

Ice Edge: "Okay, hothead! Time to cool you off! **FROZEN FURY!**" Dustin shouted and held her sword in the air, firing wave after wave of icy energy at Katelyn, who didn't move.

Hot Flash: "I'm just getting warmed up! **HELLISH HEATWAVE!**" Katelyn roared out as she emitted red superheated energy waves from her body to counterattack, once the attacks met each other, steam enveloped the area. The steam was so thick that everyone present couldn't see even an inch past their nosed.

Hot Flash: "Phew! That'll open up your pores!" Katelyn joked.

Once the steam cleared, Katelyn was nowhere in sight.

Ice Edge: "Where did she go?" Dustin asked.

Hot Flash: "Comin' at ya, fleabag!" Katelyn said above Dustin.

He looks and see's Katelyn diving down at him, then performs a barrage of punches before taking off to the sky again. She then dove down at Mach ten speed, but Dustin prepared himself.

Ice Edge: "Batter up!" Dustin said as he used the flat side of her sword and swung it like a baseball bat, sending Katlyn flying in the air, but she gained momentum and growled at Dustin.

Katelyn: "Ok! That's it! I think it's about time to crank up the heat!" Katelyn said as she flew in the air and raised her cannon arm, creating a fire ball as big as a small house. "**SATAN'S STAR!**" Katelyn shouted as she threw the big fireball at Dustin, creating a massive explosion.

Kayley and Kibbles: "**NO!**" Both ladies said in both shock and fear as Dustin changed back to human form, breathing heavily as he was on his feet. Surprisingly, he suffered very little damage, only having a few scorch marks and bruises, but nothing too serious.

Nega Dustin: "Hang on, brother!" Nega Dustin said when the Nuckelavee fired its toxic breath at them, making them weak.

Dustin: "Guys…" Dustin said, still breathing heavily when suddenly, Katelyn suddenly grabbed Dustin with her cannon arm and slammed him into the ground repeatedly. When she thought he had enough, she held him high, enjoying the sight of her hated rival being battered and beaten.

Hot Flash: "Aww! What's the matter? Too hot for you to handle?" Katelyn asked mockingly with a fake puppy pout before grinning like a maniac as she began to crush Dustin.

Dustin: "**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Dustin roared in agony as Kayley her friends watched in horror while Katelyn chuckled, enjoying his suffering. But she lost her grin when Dustin started to glare at her, then with all the strength he could muster, he pushed himself out of her crushing grip. But he was breathing heavier than before out of pure exhaustion.

**(End: Aku Theme)**

Ruber: "You look exhausted, dear boy. You look like you could use a little rest." Ruber said as the arrow slinging thug went to punch Dustin, but he quickly dodged. Then the griffin lunged forward and swiped at Dustin's chest with his claws, leaving some bloody scratched that were bleeding badly. Kayley and the others watched in horror.

Slash jumped at Dustin and bit him in the shoulder, but Dustin pushed the xenomorph off and socked it in the jaw. But then the Nuckelavee trotted to him, turned, and used his hindlegs to kick him square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground with a nasty bruise on his head.

Kayley and her friends were absolutely horrified by what they've witnessed.

Nega Brother: "B…brother?" Nega Dustin asked, but no response.

Kayley: "Dustin? Can you hear me?" Kayley asked Dustin, he still didn't respond.

Julie: "Oh God!" Julie said, choking up.

Kibbles: "**DUSTIN!**" Kibbles called out, tears rolling down her face. Julie, Kayley and Charmcaster also had watery eyes.

Ben: "Trixie? Is he alright?" Ben asked the AI.

Trixe: "Surprisingly, he's not dead, but unconscious." Trixie said, surprising everyone.

Griffin: "Impossible!" The griffin growled.

Ruber: "No man can survive a kick like that!" Ruber said in disbelief as Trixie said as Katelyn placed to fingers on his throat, getting a pulse.

Hot Flash: "He is still alive." Katelyn said in shock, before chuckling. "But no matter. I'll be sure to kill him once King Ruber here has full control over Camelot! A perfect execution." Katelyn said before returning to human form. Katelyn then looks to the Nuckelavee.

Katelyn: "Consider yourself lucky that kick didn't do him over. Cause if it did, then I would be pissed. If anyone gonna kill him, it's me!" Katelyn said to the Nuckelavee before returning to one of the wagons.

Ruber: "As the case may be! Throw them into the wagon." Ruber said as the of the metal men grab Kayley and her friends and hurl the into the wagon.

Lady Juliana: "Kayley!"

Kayley: "Mother!"

Lady Juliana and Kayley hug in reunion.

Lady Juliana: "Oh, thank heavens you're safe!"

Kayley: "I failed you mother, and now, Camelot will be lost." Kayley said cries on her mother's lap.

Lady Juliana: "No, dear, you were brave." Juliana said as Bladebeak and his wife look on sadly.

Nega Dustin got the others out of the web binding and Kibbles held Dustin's head in her lap, the tears never fading.

Kibbles: "Dustin." Kibbles wept as Julie and Charmcaster rubbed her back.

Lady Juliana: "Oh dear! What happened?" Lady Juliana said when she noticed Dustin's unconscious body and the nasty bruise on his head.

Ben: "A Nuckelavee knocked him out." Ben said.

Lady Juliana: "A Nuckelavee?" Lady Juliana said in shock when she heard the word "Nuckelavee".

Ruber's shadow looms over them

Ruber: "What a touching reunion." Ruber said in sarcasm as Juliana glares at Ruber who is outside the wagon on his horse. "But all this love is making me nauseous. And you've got a job to do Juliana. Remember, if you don't…" Ruber trailed off as the Spike-Slinger Thug and appears in the wagon.

Spike-slinger Thug: "I'll do my job on her." The thug said as she is being dragged back two of Ruber's minions to the front of the wagon.

Lady Juliana: "Don't lose hope." Juliana said softly as she is out of the wagon.

Bladebeak, blows his "beak" with his handkerchief, tearing it apart in progress. Bladebeak looks at his caged wife and moans sadly.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Devon and Cornwall had just ran back into the forest to warn Garrett

Devon: "I say Garrett, something awful's happened!"

Cornwall: Yeah, don't just stand here. We can explain!"

As Devon and Cornwall explain to Garrett, he ignores them and continues walking on]

Devon: "Kayley and the others have been captured!" Devon said, Garrett gasps

Cornwall: "And Ruber's got Excalibur!"

Garrett: "What? Take me to her! Come on Ayden." Garrett heads on past them in the opposite direction he was walking as Ayden chirps

Cornwall: "They'd be halfway to Camelot by now!" Cornwall said.

Devon: "Cornwall's right. We'd have to fly there to get there in time." As Devon and Cornwall head on past Garrett and as they are speaking, they are unaware that their wings began to flap which makes them flying. "Ruber drives me completely nuts! He makes me so mad and angry!"

Cornwall: "He's definitely a jerk! A giant jerk!"

Ayden sees that Devon and Cornwall are flying - which they did not know yet, and flies back to Garrett and tells him the news.

Devon: "That foul barbarian. Wait till we get our hands on him. I'll tear him limb from limb." Devon said in total agreement, Ayden and Garrett arrive at the scene.

Cornwall: "Yeah, we'll show him a thing or two. Won't we?" Cornall asked.

Devon: "Yes, we darn well will." Devon said as Garrett swing his stick underneath them to see if they are flying'

Garrett: "You're flying!" Garrett said to the two, Devon and Cornwall realize this.

Devon: "Gosh, he's right! We are flying." Devon said.

Cornwall: "I did it!" Cornwall said as he puts his arm in a supinated position and shows off his biceps "I'm great." kisses his biceps twice "I love me! I did it."

Devon: "Excuse me, Egomaniac. You mean I did it." Devon said while hitting Cornwall on the head.

Cornwall: "No, no!" Cornwall said when suddenly, their wings stopped flapping, due to them arguing again, causing Devon and Cornwall to fall into a mud pool, splattering mud everywhere, some went onto Garrett.

Garrett: "Don't you get it?" Garret said Devon and Cornwall raises their heads from the mud pool, Devon has parts of the grass and mud on his head like a beret, and Cornwall has parts of mud and a flower on his head and neck stylized as hair and a bra. "The only reason you can't fly is because you can't agree on anything. There must be something you can agree on. You both love Kayley, don't you?" Garrett asked as Devon and Cornwall spit out mud and they look at each other.

* * *

**At Camelot**

A bunch of storm clouds, The Griffin flies from them. The wagons are heading towards the drawbridge of Camelot as the storm clouds slowly circle the kingdom.

Guard: "Wagons approaching!" A guard from the castle called out.

Ruber has hidden himself in a black cape to disguise himself.

Ruber: "Not a word. And let's all keep our heads, shall we?" Ruber said as Juliana turns to the inside of the wagon to see that the Spike-Slinger Thug has tied Kayley's hands and holds his blade close to her neck. He laughs evilly when he does. Juliana gasped and turned back round to the front.

Guard: "It's Lady Juliana, lower the bridge at once!" A knight said as the drawbridge lowers. Ruber grins evilly as the wagons and himself enter Camelot. The camera zooms towards Arthur's bedroom tower

Guard: "Pardon me, my king. Lady Juliana has payed us a surprise visit." The guard informed King Arthur.

King Arthur: "Ah, good." Arthur said before rising from his chair. "Tell her I'll receive her at the round table."

Outside, the wagons had arrived in Camelot. Ruber's minions have hidden themselves in the carts. Ruber looks around carefully to see if no-one is suspicious. Katelyn, Slash and the Nuckelavee were also hidden to avoid detection. A girl plays with her doll, as her dog barks happily, she drops the doll, until her mother picks it up and hands it back to her. Ruber's horse slows down.

Ruber: "Steady, steady."

The residents walk around the wagons, as Ruber grins to himself, evilly.

Inside the wagon Kayley and the others were in, Dustin groans and stirs awake. He then sees Kayley and the others tied and gagged. While the spike-slinging thug had his back turned, Dustin kicks the thug with her legs, causing him to fall through the floor and scrapes himself on the tiles. Kayley and the others see Dustin awake. The metal thug dodges as the thugs pierces the wooden beams with his claws. Bladebeak had finished clucking to his wife and turns to Kayley.

Bladebeak: "Ah! Bladebeak, at your service!" Bladebeak said as he uses his "beak" to slice off the ropes on everyone hands, and they untied their gag.

Dustin: "Ah. My head!" Dustin groaned in agony.

Charmcaster: "Here. Allow me." Charmcaster as she placed a hand on his head it glowed pink for a minute before it ceased it's glow. "There. Better?" Charmcaster asked.

Dustin: "Much. Thanks CC." Dustin said before turning to Bladebeak. "And thanks for the help little buddy." Dustin said, patting Bladebek's head.

The wagons have come to a halt in front of the castle.

Knight: "Lady Juliana?" A knight said as Kayley and Dustin suddenly bursts out of the wagon.

Kayley: "Hey! It's a trap!" Kayley said.

Dustin: "Everyone, get to safety! Hurry!" Dustin said as the residents and the knights gasp in fright, Ruber reveals himself and his horse neighs.

Ruber: "**ATTACK!**"

The knights gasp as Ruber charges on his horse towards them. Then, all of the thugs burst out of the wagons, scaring off the residents. Katelyn had also sprung out of her hiding spot wwhile on the Nuckelavee's back. Slash joined in the fray as well. Finally, the Spike-Slinger Thug, burst out of the wagon, slicing it, into pieces. Ruber slices most of the knights' spears and swords with Excalibur.

Ruber: "**SEAL OFF THE CASTLE!**" Ruber called out to his henchmen.

Everyone ran for the lives. Ruber charges on his horse into the castle, and two of his thugs block up the front doors after Ruber went in. The knights charged towards the ironmen, but they were defeated. A knight tries to strike the mace-wielding thug with his sword, but the blade broke off in contact. Then a thug's grabs a knight and hurls him to another knight, next to a pit of fiery coals. The knight crashed into the pit, knocking it over, spilling out the coals, causing fire to spread near the stables. The knights again, try to defeat the ironmen, but to no avail. A knight was thrown back.

Knight: "Ruber has breached the castle keep, The king is still inside!"

Kayley looks at the front doors that have now been blocked and then at the tower's scaffolding.

Katelyn: "While Ruber is dealing with former King Arthur, I'll have some fun with you losers." Katelyn said as she, the Nuckelavee and Slash came towards the gang.

Fenika: "Not on our watch!" Fenika's voice called out as a barrage of red energy bullets blasted at the Nukelavee and Katelyn.

Fenika, Bella and Sparky appeared in front of the gang.

Ben: "Sparky. Bella. Fenika. Boy are we glad to see you guys." Ben said with a smile

Kayley: "Friends of yours?" Kayley asked.

Sparky: "You guys deal with Ruber. We'll hold off these metal heads." Sparky said as Kayley, Dustin, Nega Dustin, Kibbles, Ben, Julie and Charmcaster head off to the scaffolding.

Bladebeak: "Don't worry, we'll be fine!" Bladebeak called out and his wife looks at him.

Katelyn: "You scrapyards deal with them! I'll go in after those losers!" Katelyn called out as she, the Nuckelavee and Slash charged in after the young heroes. The metal minions went to attack Sparky and his gang.

Fenika: "I think it's high time we let Smith and Wesson do the talking!" Fenika said as he morphed his claws into revolver barrels.

Sparky: "You metalheads want us, you got us!" Sparky said as Bella reached down into her shirt, pulling out a massive hammer.

Kayley and the others made their way on the ramparts and tried to run across the scaffolding to get into the castle, but the Griffin flies in and Katelyn, The Nuckelavee and Slash appeared beside them, and making the young heroes jumps off the scaffolding and out of the way as the Griffin smashes through the scaffolding. The Nuckelavee, Katelyn and Slash followed them.

Katelyn: "You losers aren't getting away, this time!" Katelyn said as Slash turns into the Great Horned Behemoth. Then two thugs came from both sides of her and corner them on the rampart's edge. Slash joined the metal men and roared.

Nega Dustin: "So, this is how it is?" Nega Dustin sked rhetorically when Kayley starts to loses her balance, and seemingly falls off the rampart.

Dustin: "Kayley!" Dustin said in worry when suddenly, Kayley is raised back up, and turns out that Garrett had broke her fall with his staff and is now on Devon and Cornwall who are now flying.

Kayley: "Garrett! You came back!" Kayley said with a smile.

Ben: "Well, finally changed your mind?" Ben asked with a smile.

Garrett: "Heads up!" Garrett as he jumps down, and Kayley dodges as Devon and Cornwall swung their tail at the thugs, causing them to fall into the moat, screaming.

Garrett: "Sorry I'm late. I hate flying coach." Garret said as the two hug each other in reunion.

Katelyn: "Aww, isn't that sweet?" Katelyn said with a love dovey look before scowling. "I hate sweet!" Katelyn as Slash changed back to normal and the Nuckelavee let out its demonic neigh.

Dustin: "Well, you'll certainly hate this even more!" Dustin said before turning into Lucky Charm. Kateyn was surprised by this, but end up laughing like an idiot, the Nuckelavee joined in as well.

Katelyn: "Pffffttt! Bwahahahahaha! What the hell is that little green pipsqueak gonna do? Show me where it keeps it's pot of gold? Give me a box of Lucky Charms?" Katelyn said chuckling.

Lucky Charm: "Not quite, lass!" Dustin said before looking at some nearby cannons, and fired a pink beam at them, making them gain a pair of eyes and they start moving. Katelyn was shocked.

Katelyn: "What?!" Katelyn blinked in shock.

Lucky Charm: "Alright, fellas! Blast 'em ta bits!" Dustin shouted as the animate cannons fired at the Nuckelavee, Katelyn and Slash. The trio dodged most of the attack, but Katelyn was struck by one of the cannonballs, sending her flying into a wall.

Ben: "Oohh! That's gotta hurt!" Ben said with a wince.

Kayley notices the conjoined dragons in flight.

Kayley: "You're flying!" Kayley said.

Devon: "Yes, we are frequent fliers now!" Devon said.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Arthur heads down the corridor to the Round Table Room

King Arthur: "Juliana?" Arthur calls out. But what he doesn't realize, is that Ruber sitting in Arthur's damaged chair, waiting for him

Ruber: "Ta-da!" Ruber said jokingly.

King Arthur: "Ruber!" Arthur said in shock.

Ruber: "Pleased to see me?" Ruber asked as the doors were heard being locked. Arthur grabs a nearby spear. Ruber walks up from the throne, hiding his arm with his cape.

Ruber: "A spear?" Ruber chuckles mockingly. "How stone age! A king would hold a nobler weapon! A king would hold… Ruber said before he pulls off his cape, revealing the bonded Excalibur on his hand "Excalibur!" Ruber finished as he twitches his eye.

* * *

**Back with Dustin's team**

We cut back to the ramparts.

Garrett: "Where's Ruber?" Garrett asked.

Kayley: "He has the king trapped inside, there's no way in!" Kayley said.

Garrett: "The King... Wait, I know a way! Through the stables!" Garret said when suddenly, the Griffin flies into view, Kayley and the others gasp. But Ayden attacks the Griffin, causing the creature to chase the falcon off.

Nega Dustin: "You guys rescue Arthur. I'll pluck that winged furball's feathers." Neg Dustin said to the others.

Charmcaster: "I'm coming with you!" Charmcaster said.

Devon: "Count us in as well." Devon said as Cornwall nodded in agreement. Dustin sees more of Ruber's minions are closing in.

Dustin: "Alright, bro. You guys be careful." Dustin said as the trio took off. Katelyn got up with agroan.

Katelyn: "Slash, deal with those freaks!" Katelyn said as Slash hissed in response before leaping off the ledge and transforming into the Thunder King and flew in after the trio.

Kayley: "Give me your hand." Garret said, spotting a haystack cart with a horse. "Jump!" Garrett said as the all jump down from the rampart, and into the cart. Kayley and the others land in the hay, and Garrett lands in front and rides the cart off to the stables

Kayley: "Garrett, what are you doing?" Kayley asked.

Garrett: "I'm driving!" Garret said whilst enjoying driving the cart.

Ben: "Do you think that's a good idea?" Ben asked, not liking the idea.

Garrett: "No problem! Hang on!" Garrett said, Katelyn and the Nuckelavve followed.

Katelyn: "Oh I wish I had a camera on me!" Katelyn said, finding the scene amusing. As Garrett continues driving past the ironmen, Kayley looks worried, and the others wouldn't blame her.

Kayley: "Garrett, Garrett, on your left! Your other left. No, Garrett, right! Right!" Kayley directed.

Kibbles: "We're gonna die!" Kibbles said in fear.

Garrett: "Coming through!" Garrett called out as the cart heads towards the fire.

Kayley: "Look out!" Kayley called out.

Dustin: "Mayday! Mayday! We're going in hot!" Dustin called out. The hay catches fire, and the cart crashes, sending Kayley and the others to crash land on bags of flour, unharmed

Garrett: "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Garrett asked. Kayley looks at Garrett, and then she sighs.

Dustin: "Yeah! A real blast!" Dustin said in sarcasm.

Kibbles: "We are not doing that again!" Kibbles said breathing heavily.

Julie: "Amen!" Julie agreed.

* * *

**With Ruber and Arthur**

Back in the Round Table Room, Ruber threw the injured Arthur on the table.

Ruber: "So many memories in this room. Makes me want to puke." Ruber said as he climbs on the table and towers over Arthur. "You said everyone at this table was equal." Ruber said as he wields Excalibur. Well, I have something sweeter: **REVENGE!**"

* * *

**With Dustin's gang**

Garrett opens up a tile that leads to the catacomb tunnels underneath Camelot.

Garrett: "These tunnels lead to the Round Table." Garrett said as they walk onward through the darkness, Rats scatter when they are nearby.

Ben: "Ooh. Creepy." Ben shuddered.

Julie: "I hope there isn't any undead roaming about." Julie said as she imagined a walking skeleton stumbling towards them.

Kayley: "I can't see." Kayley said.

Garrett: "Don't worry. I'll be your eyes." Garrett said.

Dustin: "Lead the way." Dustin said as they head towards the end of the tunnel that leads to the Round Table.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Outside above Camelot. The Griffin is still chasing Ayden, until he finally grabs the falcon.

Griffin: "Finally, Silver wings. You're mine." The Griffin gloated, then he felt that his tail is suddenly yanked.

Devon: "Excuse me?" Devon said from below, getting the Griffin's attention.

Cornwall: "Pick on somebody ya own size!" Cornwall said whilst Devon is holding the Griffin's tail.

The Griffin growled before being blasted by a dark energy ball, making it drop Ayed, but luckily Charmcaster was quick enough to catch Ayden. Charmcaster was flying on her staff like a witch would ride on a broomstick.

Charmcaster: "Don't worry, Ayden. We got you." Charmcaster cooed as she stroked Ayden.

Nega Dustin: "It appears we have you outnumbered you hairball with wings!" Nega Dustin said before lightning flashed, and a booming draconic roar was heard.

Charmcaster: "Huh?" Charmcaster asked when suddenly, Slash appeared to the four as Thunder King and flew beside the griffin.

Griffin: "You may outnumber me, half-blood, but numbers aren't always everything.

Cornwall: "Let's barbecue these bullies!" Cornwall said to Devon.

Devon: "I couldn't agree more." Devon said in agreement. The griffin shrieked and Slash let out a thunderous roar as lightning flashed around them.

**(Enter – Follow (First Movement of the Odyssey) from Halo 2 OST)**

Devon and Cornwall breathe fire at him, causing the Griffin to let go of Ayden and screech in pain. Nega Dustin fire a dark energy ball at Slash, but the beast evade quickly It flew hight before dashing towards them. The trio evaded.

Cornwall: "This thunderhead's gonna be a real challenge!" Conrwall said as the Griffin flew to Charmcaster, but she conjured a pink energy barrier to defend herselg.

Nega Dustin: "Now you've messed up, you monstrous amalgamate!" Nega Dustin growled before using his psychic powers to pull the griffin away.

Slash outstretched its wings as multiple electric balls formedon the tips, and with a flap, the electricity balls were flung at them. Nega Dustin used held out his hand and with little effort, he launched the balls back at Slash, only for it to evade.

Griffin: "You only delay the inevitable. Once Ruber has full control over Camelot, you fools will know suffering beyond imagining, as will the rest of the kingdom.

Cornwall: "Less talk, more fighting!" Cornwall said before he and Devon inhaled and breathed fire at the Griffin.

Slash outstretched its wings again, only this time, two walls of electricity were surrounding either sides of the trio. Then all three heads opened their mouths and then shot massive beam, of lightning at the trio. With some difficulty, they evaded.

Charmcaster: "Ready to feel the thunder? Because I'm about to bring on the storm!" Charmcaster said as her eyes glowed pink. "**ELECTRUS SUPERIA BALLISTOS!**"

And with those words, Charmcaster caused a massive array of thunderbolts to rain down on both the Griffin and Slash, both roaring in agony. The griffin lunged at Charmcaster again, only for Nega Dustin fly in front of her and punch it square in the beak, sending it back a few feet.

Slash flies high again before swooping down at the trio again, but Charcaster fired a concentrated beam of pink energy at the beast, making it stop in its tracks.

Nega Dustin: "Let's show this thunderous monstrosity that three isn't always a charm!" Dustin said as Nega Dustin redied a dark energy ball in his hands, Charmcaster willed a pink magical circle and Devon and Cornwall inhaled, ready to breathe fire.

Nega Dustin: "**NOW!**" Nega Dustin called out as he threw his energy ball, Charmcaster's magic cirvcle blasted an array of purle beams and Devon and Cornwall both released a stream of fire, the combined attack caused an explosion. Slashed roared as it was sent plummeting to the ground. The Griffin was the last man standing.

**(End – Follow (First Movement of the Odyssey) from Halo 2 OST)**

Devon: "You two help Dustin and the others." Devon said to his allies.

Cornwall: "We'll roast this big turkey." Devon said, the two nodded and left the conjoined dragons with the griffin. The two landed and saw Slash return to normal and run off.

Nega Dustin: "He must be heading towards Ruber and Katelyn." Nega Dustin said to CHarmcaster.

Charmcaster: "Then he'll lead us to them." Charmcaster said as Ayden flew and perched on shoulder.

* * *

**With Sparky, Bella and Fenika**

Juliana is tending to as injured knight as Bladebeak and his wife watch on while Fenika, Sparky and Bella warded off any of Rubers metal minions. Then the Mace-Wielding Thug spins its mace-balls around, roaring. Bladebeak steps up to him

Bladebeak: "You got to ask yourself: "Do I feel clucky? Well, do ya punk?!" Bladebeak squawks as he jumps on the mace-wielding thug and starts to peck on his neck with his "beak".

Sparky: "Wow. Look's like size doesn't always count." Sparky said with a grin.

Bella: "Yeah. Show 'em whose boss!" Bella cheered.

Fenika: "He's pretty ballsy for a little guy." Fenika said in amazement and admiration toward's Bladebeak's courage.

Bladebeak's wife turns to four, she points at him, and then to herself with a proud smile, as if it was saying "That's my man".

Bella: "Lucky girl you are to have a brave little man." Bella said to the hen with a thumbs up.

* * *

**Back at the Round Table**

Kayley and the others enter by lifting up a floor tile and moving it aside. Kayley spots Ruber trying to strike Arthur with Excalibur, but keeps missing and ending up striking the table, causing splinters to fly.

Ruber: "I'm gonna have more fun of getting rid of you, than when I got rid of Sir Lionel!" Arthur said. Kayley clenches her fists angrily after hearing Ruber's gloat. She begins to climb up a scaffolding

King Arthur: "I may not survive..." Arthur groaned before glaring at Ruber "...but you'll never destroy the ideals of Camelot!"

Ruber: "Well, I got to start somewhere." Ruber said before he swings Excalibur at Arthur, but the latter dodges as Ruber strikes the edge of the table. Ruber wields Excalibur in the air and grabs Arthur, merciless. "Say hello to your new king!"

King Arthur: "You're no king!" Arthur said defiantly through grit teeth.

Ruber: "You're right! Perhaps, I'm... more of A GOD!" as Ruber says it, he holds Arthur in the air, and hurls him across the table.

Kayley: "Hey, Ruber!" Kayley from the scaffolding, standing on a wooden beam attached to a rope.

Ruber: "You!" Ruber turns to Kayley and her friends.

Kayley: "I will not serve a false king!" Kayley said. Ruber growls after hearing those words from ten years ago. Kayley then swing down on the beam which knocks Ruber off the table straight to the window.

The window shatters and out comes Ruber and Kayley landing on the tiled floor behind the circles of stones, unharmed. Kayley comes to and see that Ruber is doing the same. He gets himself up, using Excalibur, with its blade digging into the tiled-floor. Kayley gasps and turns to see the Magic Stone, now completely covered with thorny vines, and then turns to Ruber who is getting himself back on his feet. Kayley comes up with a plan and slowly backs away to lure Ruber to the stone.

Ruber: "You in the way, just like your father!" Ruber growled as Kayley hides behind a stone pillar "Since, you're dying to be like him!" Ruber swings Excalibur at her, but Kayley dodges out of the way, and rolls towards the stone, and gets herself back on her feet. She places her hand on the stone which its magic swirls around her hand. "Let's see if I can help you out!" As Ruber prepares to strike, Dustin and the other run towards him.

Dustin: "I don't think so, you butt ugly bastard!" Dustin said as he willed an Armodrillo Warhammer and got ready to strike, but suddenly Slash appeared in front of Ruber and morphed into the Great Horned Behemoth and took the hit, suffering no damage.

Katekyn and the Nuckelavee, as did Charmcaster and Nega Dustin.

Ruber: "Well. The gang is all here." Ruber said with a grin.

Katelyn: "Looks like it's a full-on battle royale!" Katelyn said as the Ncjelavve neighed.

Ben: "Face it Ruber! You're outnumbered." Ben declared.

Nega Dustin: "The odds of victory seem to be against you." Nega Dustin growled, bur Ruber had an evil grin before pulling out his potion.

Ruber: "Katelyn, catch!" Ruber said, throwing his potion to Katelyn, confusing her.

Katelyn: "What's this?" Katelyn asked.

Ruber: "My way of compensating you for your assistance." Ruber said, pointing to Katelyn's Antitrix. Katelyn caught on to what Ruber meant and had the same evil smirk.

Dustin: "You think fusing that damn watch onto your arm will help ya?" Dustin scoffed.

Katelyn: "Only one way to find out." Katelyn said as she placed a small drip on the Antitrix before it and her arm was engulfed in a green flame and sparks of green electricity appeared. The light was so intense that everyone had to shield their eyes. Once the flash died down, the Antritrix had a new look. It closely resebled the Omnitrix in season 4, but with in shades of dark gray, the ring had a green serpent-like sigil around it and symbols that resemble the three interlocked ring appeared on both ends where the tubes connect.

Dustin: "Whoa!" Dustin said in shock.

Katelyn: "Not what I was expecting, but I do love the results." Katelyn said before dialing her upgraded Antitrix. "Thanks for the boost, Ruber! Now let's give this baby a whirl!" Katelyn chuckled evilly as she slammed own on the faceplate and transformed into Black Widow.

But then the symbol on her shoulder moved on its own, turning in a 90°-degree angle. Then multiple snakes made of green energy enveloped her body like streaks of light as her body began to morph.

Her human half gained a green tinted visor that obscured her eyes, but aside from that, no other changes were made.

But the spider half of her body was an entirely different subject. The spider half was then changing from organic to mechanical. The color changed from a deep red and brown to a deep metallic gray. The legs changed from normal spider legs to spiked mechanical ones, with the spikey feet replaced by wheels. The eyes changed from blue to green, the mouth was changed from lips with four fangs to a rectangular opening. The eyes and abdomen had green glowing circuit lines, the abdomen had spikes, and from the middle of the abdomen sprouted two massive cannons that had four claw-like protrusions, purple rods sticking out, and the barrels had a glowing purple light. And finslly near the end of the abdomen appeared to be a massive fishing reel.

Kayley: "What?!" Kayley asked in shock.

Ben: "No way!" Ben said as shocked as the others.

Dustin: "Talk about heavy metal!" Dustin said.

Black Widow: "Well. This is certainly unexpected. But I'm really digging the new paintjob. Meet…" Katellyn trailed off in thought before ginning. "Metalmorphosed Black Widow!"

Nega Dustin: "Metalmorphosed? Seriously" Nega Dustin said as Katelyn blasted purple energy blasts at the group, making them scatter. The Nuckelavee charged at Dustin, but Dustin held his hammer and swung with all his might, crating a shockwave with enough force to separate the humanoid half from the horse half. This shocked everyone, even Ruber and Katelyn.

Dustin: "Yeah! Not so tough now, are ya barnyard bastard!?" Dustin gloated, but Ruber chuckled. Everyone turned to him.

Julie: "What's so funny?" Julie asked.

Ruber: "Don't think you've won just yet." Ruber said as the horse got up, and grunted while the humanoid used it's arms to support itself.

Nega Dustin: "I don't like the looks of this." Nega Dusti said when suddenly, the horse's lower jaw dislocates and splits in half, a long fleshy tendril emerged from its throat and its tail grew longer while also growing bony spines and spurs. The humanoid head unfurled its head, exposing it's eye while it grew a long tail, and then two hooved legs that resembled the hindlegs of a horse before standing upright.

Charmcaster: "Oh God!" Charmcaster said in disgust and fear.

While they weren't looking, Garrett comes up behind him with his staff, ready to strike him from behind. But Ruber spots him slightly, and then turns round suddenly and slices Garrett's staff in half with Excalibur. Two halves of the staff land on the ground, Garrett moves his hands around to find his staff. Ruber approached him.

Dustin: "Garrett!" Dustin said in worry as the Nuckelavee fired a beam at Dustin, knocking him back.

Ruber: "Oopsie Daisy You probably needed that!" Ruber said as he grabs Garrett by the hair to throw him away from his now decapitated stick. Kayley watches in shock as Ruber grabs Garrett by the shoulder and hurls him to Kayley who catches him. Ruber then wields Excalibur. "Where's you pigeon, now?" Ruber said mockingly.

Julie: "Hang on guys." Julie said a Ship cover her and morphed into battle armor. But the horse part of the Nuckelavee got in her way.

Dustin: "Alright! Time to end this!" Dustin said as he dialed his Ultimatrix, but Katelyn shot string at him, trapping him in a web of wire-like string, pinning him down like a fly caught in a spider's web.

Dustin: "Aw, crap!" Dustin said in frustration.

Metalmorphosed Black Widow: "Ah, ah, ah! Not this time!" Katelyn said as she gor ready to fire another blast. But as Katelyn fired, a green streak of light darted towards Dustin's Ultimatrix and triggered the transformation. A flash of grayish light appeared and deflected the attack.

Metalmorphosed Black Widow: "What the hell!?" Katelyn asked.

**(Enter: Shipping Up To Boston/Enter Sandman by Goddesses of Bagpipes)**

Dustin: "**SPIRIT TOTEM EXECUTE!**" Dustin yelled shouted as he saw the transparent image of a man appeared in front of him. He wore a blue shirt with dark blue sleeves and a dark blue collar, light blue cuffs, an indigo belt, light blue stockings, and dark blue boots with light blue crosses. he carried a blueish-gray shield with three golden rings and a golden edge. He had brown hair and eyes. This was Sir Lionel, Kayley's father. Sir Lionel's transparent body then shines like a blade in light before turning into liquified metal swirl around him, changing his form entirely.

He wore armor colored in a mix of indigo, dark blue and light blue, resembling a Knight. he held a shield with a symbol of three rings interlocked and strapped to his side was a sword held in the scabbard. And finally, he had the Ultimatrix symbol in the center of his chest.

He opened his eyes to reveal they are glowing light brow, then draws his sword and slashed before holding it in both hands.

Ice Edge: "Fresh from the forge, a metallic champion arrives for battle! **SIR LACERLOT!**" The new form of Dustin exclaimed in a voice that Kayley, Garret and Ruber.

**(End: Shipping Up To Boston/Enter Sandman by Goddesses of Bagpipes)**

Garret: "That voice. It can't be." Garret said in shock.

Ruber: "Impossible!" Ruber said in both shock and anger.

Kayley: "Father?" Kayley asked as Sir Lionel's transparent image appeared infront of Dustin.

Sir Lionel: "Hello, Ruber!" Sir Lionel said with a smirk, Ruber became furious.

Ruber: "You just never stay dead, do you!?" Ruber charged at Sir Lionel's transparent image, only for it to vanish and Dustin block his attack with his shield.

Sir Lacerlot: "Still as hotheaded as ever!" Sir Lionel said through Dustin's lips.

Metalmorphosed Black Widow: "Big deal! I've took down the last Spirit Totem form you turned into. I'll reduce this one to scrap metal just as easily." Katelyn said as she fired another wave of purple energy blast, only for Dustin to raise his shield, the shield strangely absorbed the attack.

Metalmorphosed Black Widow: "What the…!?" Katelyn asked in shock.

Sir Lacerlot: "**MIRRORING SHIELD!**" Dustin yelled as he fired Katelyn's attack right back at her.

The Horse half of the Nuckelavee charged at Dustin, but he stood his ground. He then drew his sword, the blade glowed a bright light before he prepared to strike.

Sir Lacerlot: "**SHINNING CHIVALRY!**" Dustin called out before he swung his blade, creating a wave of light to cleave the demonic beast in half. It roared in defeat before turning into water, dying.

Katelyn: "Dammit! Slash!" Katelyn said as Slash transformed into the Thunder King. "Try reflecting this!" Katelyn growled as she fired a barrage of purple energy blasts, Slash fired three blasts of electricity and the humanoid half of the Nuckelavee fired a beam from its eye, but Dustin held is sword, which absorbed the onslaught of attacks until they stopped.

Sir Lacerlot: "**REFLECTING SWORD!**" Dustin yelled as he thrusted his sword, reflecting the attack back at the source. The three were blasted back, but the Nuckelavee growled and dead sprinted towards Dustin, but he impaled the demon with his sword.

Nuckelavee: "**_Im…possible_**" The Nuckelavee hacked before dissolving into water.

Metalmorphosed Black Widow: "Dammit!" Katelyn swore in anger as Dustin held his sword, the blade glowing and prepared to swing the sword.

Sir Lacerlot: "**SHINNING CHIVALRY!**" Dustin yelled, firing another wave at the two, making them roar in pain and revert to normal. Ruber went to Kayley and Garret, ready to kill.

Kayley: "Hold your ground, until the last possible moment." Kayley whispered to Garret.

Garrett: "Yes. And you'll give me the signal." Garret whispered back.

Ruber: "Two for the price of one!" Ruber growled as Kayley and Garrett glare at Ruber as they wait for the right moment to move away. "This must be my lucky day!" Ruber said, ready to strike.

Kayley: "Now!" Kayley and Garrett then move away from each other just as Ruber strikes Excalibur at them, missing them completely, and ending up stabbing the stone instead. Ruber soon realizes this, as the vines break off from the stone.

Ruber: "Oh no, the stone!" Ruber tries to yank himself free, but is unable to do so, since he is not the rightful king. Kayley watches as Ruber screams in pain, as the stone's magic flashes on Ruber's fused arm and Excalibur. Then lightning strikes on Excalibur, and a magic beam flashes around him as the potion's magic explodes into smoke. The beam was so intense that the lightning and the light beam flash was seen from behind the round table tower. The beam causes a magical shock-wave that spreads throughout the kingdom.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

As Juliana, Bella, Sparky and Fenika fight off the thugs, the magical shock-wave passes, transforming not just all of Ruber's minions, but Bladebeak back to their normal selves. Then the magical shock-waves passes Devon and Cornwall, finally separating them to their separate selves.

Devon: "Hey!" Devon said looking at himself.

Cornwall: "Hey!" Cornwall said before he and Cornwall look at each other sadly. Then, they make their decision as the next magic shock-wave passes, they make themselves back to their conjoined self. In the Round Table room, the magical shock-wave passes Arthur, which removes the sling off him and healing his arm. Arthur looks at his healed arm and gasps happily.

* * *

**With Dustin and friends**

The light beam flashes rapidly as lightning continues to strike Ruber's arm. Ruber is laughing away as the light beam is blowing off his shoulder pads and his armor plates. Then Ruber notices his mechanical arm is being dismantled, and continues laughing as he turns to charcoal black. After the last armor plate was blown off from Ruber, a ball of green light bursts out of his chest and Ruber is disintegrated into smoke from chest to toe, whilst his arm is dismantled completely with the fused hand, leaving only Excalibur in the stone where lightning is now striking the hilt. The light beam fades away as Excalibur's hilt turns from black back to sunlight-gold. Kayley watches as the light beam and the flashing on the stone fades away. There was only clouds of smoke left above the stone. Then, something fell from the sky and landed back on earth. The smoke cleared, revealing that it is one of Ruber's shoulder pads.

Katelyn: "No! No way!" Katelyn said in total shock.

Sir Lacerlot: "It's over, lass! Now, tie for you to face judgement!" Dustin said as he and Ben walked up to her and Slash. Katelyn only growled in total rage.

Katelyn: "I swear, you and your loser friends are harder to get rid of then cockroaches!" Katelyn growled as she and slash vanished in a red light.

Kayley ran up to Garrett and hugged him as Devon and Cornwall land into the circle of stones and Ayden flying into view. Fenika, Sparky, Bella and Juliana came in as well.

Juliana noticed Sir Lacerlot notices something familiar about him. Dustin looks to Juliana and the transparent image of Sir Lionel appeared in front of him yet again.

Sir Lionel: "Hello, Juliana." Sir Lionel said with a warm smile, and Juliana and Kayley hugged Sir Lacerlot, crying in tears of sorrow and joy.

Juliana: "But, how?" Juliana asked, her tears never stopping.

Sir Lionel: "It's quite complicated to explain." Sir Lionel's voice said through Dustin's lips.

Then, they all watch as Arthur steps out from the castle and walks up to the stone. Arthur draws Excalibur out of the stone and holds it in the air, then the sword shines.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

In the brightly lit Round Table Room, decorated with flags with the interlocked rings on them. Kayley in her white glittering dress, steps into the room, where Arthur and Garrett, in his knight uniform is waiting. Dustin, Dustin and the others smiled happily while Devon and Cornwall then sniffle and their blow their snouts.

Juliana: "Kayley?" Kayley turns to her mother who hands her Sir Lionel's shield. "You forgot this. Take it, it's yours." Juliana said to her.

Arthur holds Excalibur in the air, as Kayley, Garret, Dustin, Ben, Julie, Kibbles, Nega Dustin and Charmcaster as Artthur tapped Excalibur on each of their shoulders, knighting them.

King Arthur: "Thank you for saving Camelot. You have reminded us that the kingdom's strength is not based on a king, but the strength of the people. From this day forward, You'll will both sit as Knights of the Round Table!" Arthur said as Kayley gasps in joy, as everyone and the knights cheer and applaud. Then, music starts to play as they begin to dance. Kayley hands her shield to Arthur who walks away with it as she dances with Garrett. Then the rooster dances with his wife.

Sparky: "Quite a party, wouldn't you say?" Sparky asked his fellow multiversers.

Bella: "Yeah." Bella said with a nod.

Kayley: "Isn't this everything you've ever wanted?" Kayley said.

Garrett: "Hmmmm, not quite... Everything." Garrett said when they share a kiss.

Dustin: "Oh boy, here come the water works" Dustin sniffled as Juliana handed him a handkerchief. "Thank you, madame." Dustin said, wiping the tears.

Devon and Cornwall watch in awe and teary eyed. Then Devon starts to make kissing noises to Cornwall.

Cornwall: "Hey! Don't even think about it!" Cornwall said warningly to Devon.

Ayden flies over them who watch as Ayden flies over to Merlin who strokes him.

Merlin: "Well done, Ayden." Merlin said to the bird.

The familiar blue portal appeared.

Dustin: "Well, looks like it's time to head home." Dustin said with a sad smile.

Juliana: "Wait, before you leave…" Juliana said as Arthur presented the group with their own swords.

Dustin: "Wow." Dustin said in surprise.

Arthur: "I had my finest blacksmith forged these swords. And they each have unique magic imbued in them. As a token of my gratitude for saving Camelot." Arthur said as the young heroes accepted the offer with grace.

Julie: "Thank you, your majesty." Julie said with abow.

Kayley: "Will we ever see you again?" Kayley asked hopefully.

Nega Dustin: "Who knows. Only time will tell."Dustin said as Ayden flew to Dustn's shoulder.

Dustin: "Aww. I'll miss you two, Ayden." Dustin said, kissing the bird on the head.

Devon: "We do hope you come and visit sometime." Devon said with a smile.

Ben: "We will someday. And we wish you two the best of luck." Ben said to Kayley and garret.

Sparky: "Well, we better get going." Sparky said.

Charmcaster: "Goodbye, everyone." Chamrcaster waed.

Ben: "It's been fun." Ben waved.

Arthur: "Farewell."

Kayley: "Please, do come again soon." Kayley called out as Dustin and his friends walked through the portal.

* * *

**Bellwood**

Dustin and his friends were now back in Dustin's apartment.

Ben: "Phew! Another adventure done." Ben said with a sigh.

Dustin: "And we got a new spirit totem, too." Dustin said, remembering Sir Lacerlot.

Kibbles: "So, what do you guys wanna do now?" Julie asked.

Ben: "Maybe head to McDonalds? Always wanted tp try out that Sharock Shake." Ben suggested.

Dustin: "Good idea. I'm buying." Dustin said as he grabbed his keys.

* * *

**That's another world saved in this story done. **

**So, these Metalmorphosed Aliens is something I loosely based on the Metal Counterpart Monsters in the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise.**

**Metalmorphosis is a play on words, a mix of the words metal and metamorphosis.**

**Similar to the Omni-Kix enhancements, Metalmorphosis uses high tech armor or even converts Kaitlyn's transformations into cybernetic or mechanized versions, amplifying the transformations' abilities. **

**To activate the Metalmorphosis form is exactly like how Dustin and Ben access their Omni-Kix forms, as Katyelyn transforms into a transformation and then turns the Antitrix symbol in a 90° degree angle, leaving it in a sideways position. Katelyn is then either enveloped into a cybernetic or robotic version of the Antritrix transformations, albeit much more combat-oriented than their normal forms, often having violently themed weaponry and armor designed to output as much raw damage and destruction as possible.**

**Despite the enhanced power boosts, it also limits the period of time in which the user may remain as said alien(s), so it must be used sparingly.**

And as for the Bad Eggs, I basically based them off of the Digi-Eggs from Digimon Adventures 02.

**So, with all that said, I hope y'all like this story so far and I'll see y'all next time.**


	34. Wild Summer

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Dustin 10 Classical Adventure. For today, we'll be going through an all-time favorite of mine, FernGully the Last Rainforest.**

**Stories** **Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, A Bug's Life, Dumbo, Lady and the Tramp, Fox and the Hound, Cinderella, Mulan, 101 Dalmatians, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Hercules, The Rescuers, Brother Bear, Hocus Pocus, Wreck-it-Ralph, The Great Mouse Detective, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Black Cauldron, Zootopia, Bambi and Frozen.**

**Non-Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda, Quest for Camelot, Ice Age, The Pebble and the Penguin, ****Despicable Me, Cats Don't Dance, The Iron Giant, All Dogs go to Heaven, The Princess Bride and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998)**

**I might add a few more but no more after that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non-Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

"**Megaphone**"

_Telepathic communication_

**Flashback**

**_Foreign Language_**

* * *

**Wild Summer**

* * *

It was the first day of summer break, and Dustin, Nega Dustin, Ben, Charmcaster, Erena, and Emille were out camping in the woods, enjoying the fresh air and natural settings.

Ben: "Man. Nice camp spot you've found, dude." Ben said to Dustin, who just shrugs.

Dustin: "I try." Dustin said as Charmcaster held onto one of her rock creatures. This one wasn't one of her big hulking ones however, it was as big as a lap dog sized and quadrupedal. The creature panted like a puppy while Charmcaster petted its head.

Emille and Erena were feeding some birds, Nega Dustin was skipping some stones and Ben was kicking back in a chair.

Dustin even brought Ellie, Maggie, Dexter and Toadie for them to roam around.

Dustin: "Ah. This is nice. Perfect day to start a camping trip, m I right?" Dustin said as The Book fell from a bag laid beside him.

Charmcaster: "Isn't that the book? Why would you bring it here?" Charmcaster asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dustin: "Well, just to be sure no bad guy steals it." Dustin said as Charcaster nods in understanding.

Erena: "It's a shame Kibbles, Julie, Gwen and Kevin couldn't join us." Erena said with a sigh.

Emille: "We'll, nothing we can do about it, Onee-chan." Emille said when suddenly, the blue mist emanated from the book, swirling around the six.

Ben: "Huh?" Ben asked in shock.

Dustin: "Hey, what gives?! I didn't even touch the thing!" Dustin called out at as they were sucked into a blue portal.

* * *

**FernGully**

A huge blue portal appeared and spat the six out, they landed roughly, like usual, and groan upon the impact.

Ben: "Dammit. We need to work on the landing." Dustin said as he and the others got up and dusted themselves. Ben then noticed something off. He then looks to see that everything around them looks big, really big.

Ben: "Uh, guys? Does everything here seem a little big to you?" Ben asked the others.

Erena: "What do you me…" Erena asked, but then stopped herself when she noticed it too. The others noticed the weird environment as well.

Emille: "Uh guys…either we arrived where everything's bigger than normal, or we shrank." Emille said when they heard a feminine voice from a far.

Voice: "Magi? Magi." The voice said, confusing the gang, but Dustin felt a sudden rush of nostalgia overcome him.

Dustin: "Wait. Magi? That voice…" Dustin's eyes widen. "Guys, I know where we are." Dustin said as the gang walk to see what looks like an elderly fairy woman with long white hair, pointed ears, a pair of wings on her back, and a long flowing dress that was clearly made from a flower. She seemed to be tending to some sort of garden. This fairy was Magi Lune.

Thankfully, they were well hidden behind the foliage to avoid detection.

Charmcaster: "No way. I recognize that fairy." Charmcaster whispered. They then see another fairy girl much younger than the elder fairy. She had raven black hair, blue eyes, luscious red lips and dressed in a red top and skirt. This was Crysta. Crysta then flew to Magi.

Crysta: "Oh, Magi, I just saw the most incredible thing above the canopy. A whole other world. The sky went on forever. And way over in the distance as far as I could see, there was this enormous rock like a..." Crysta trailed off, not sure how to describe the enormous rock she saw.

Magi: "Mountain. That was Mount Warning." Magi said as she was growing plants with her magic.

Nega Dustin: "More like a volcano." Nega Dustin whispered to the others.

Crysta: "And next to it was a...a... I don't know. It looked like a strange black cloud rising out of the earth." Crysta said to Magi.

Magi: "Smoke, I should think." Magi said, her words confusing Crysta.

Charmcaster: "And we all know the cause of that." Charmcaster whispered.

Crysta: "What's smoke?" Crysta asked Magi.

Magi: "Oh, there are many things in our world you don't yet know about, Crysta." Magi said as she grabs a seed. "There are worlds within worlds, Crysta." Agi said as the seed levitates while glowing a blue hew. Magi and Crysta then fly to a broken tree stump.

Magi: "Everything in our world is connected by the delicate strands of the web of life, which is balanced between forces of destruction..." Magi said as tree cracks a little bit and the two fairies go on top of the broken tree "...and the magic forces of creation." Magi then puts the seed on the broken tree. "Help it grow." Magi said to Crysta as she gently puts Crysta's hand on the seed to make it grow.

Crysta was worried and she does her magic to make it grow. The vines come out and it gets a little bigger. But then the seed hides inside the tree and the vines come out from inside the broken tree.

Crysta: "Why can't I do it?" Crysta asked to herself, wandering what she may be doing wrong.

Dustin: '_It's not so easy. It takes time to master your skills_' Dustin thought to himself as Magi helps the broken tree grow with her magic powers, and all the vines root themselves into ground and attached themselves to the broken tree. The small tree grew on top of the fixed tree.

Magi: "Everyone can call on the magic powers of the web of life. You have to find it in yourself." Magi said to Crysta.

Crysta: "I want to, Magi. You know I do. But I was thinking about that smoke. Do you think it could be... Hexxus?" Crysta asked Magi, who seems to dismiss the thought.

Magi: "No, there isn't a force in nature that could release him, and there are no poisons here on which he can feed. Hexxus is trapped for all time." Magi said to Crysta, but Dustin knew her weords had doubt sewn into them.

Dustin: '_Yeah, I highly doubt that._' Dustin thought to himself.

Magi: "Now, that's enough for today." Magi said, but Crysta had so many questions on her mind.

Crysta: "But, what could have caused the smoke?" Crsyta asked, but Magi wasn't going to answer.

Magi:"Now, now, now, off with you." Magi said before flying off.

Crysta: "But, Magi…" crysta hesitated, but gave in as she knew she wasn't going to get the answers she needed.

Ben: "I bet Magi knows that this Hexxus guy will come back soon." Ben whispered as he and the others noticed that Magi saw something happening, but she couldn't see it. With all her focus, she uses her magic to open all of the trees way on the other to see outside. She saw a volcano with black smoke.

Ben: "Wow. Not even Swampfire could do that." Ben said, only to be shushed by Erena.

Magi: "Hexxus." Magi said to herself, then she looked back, where Dustin and the other were hiding and looked forward.

Magi: "You young ones can come out, now." Magi said, the gang were surprised.

Emille: "Wait! Did she know we were hiding?" Emille whispered.

Magi: "I'm quite aware your hiding. I can assure you, I mean no ill intent." Magi said, and the gang just hesitantly emerged from their hiding spot. Magi turns, and she seems relatively neutral at the sight of them.

Dustin: "Hello, ma'am. We do apologize for eavesdropping. Um…My name is…" Dustin said, but Magi rased her hand, slilencing him immediately.

Magi: "I know of your identities. Dustin Hogan, Benjamin Tennyson, Nega Dustin, Hope, Emille Honjou and Erena Honjou." Magi said with a smile, the others were caught by surprise.

Nega Dustin: "How in the…wait. You're friends with a man SparkFlameHero1, right?" Nega Dustin asked, Magi comfirms his suspicions with a nod. "I'm actually not surprised by that." Nega Dustin said when a bluf flash appeared, revealing Sparky himself.

Sparky: "Wazzup!" Sparky said in a somewhat raspy voice, wearing a ghostface mask with a goody face and tong out and a phone in hand. Obviously making a Scary Movie reference.

Ben: "Dude. Really? A Scary Movie reference?" Ben asked Sparky, who just takes off the mask and tosses it and the phone in a nearby trash bin that he willed out of nowhere. The trash bin then vanishes in a blue flash.

Sparky: "Not sorry. Anyway, I do apologize that your summer camping trip was interrupted, but the Dark Ten are here. And not only that, but I've detected another Energem somewhere here." Sparky said, this information shocked the gang.

Magi: "And as you have suspected, I am well aware that Hexxus will be released from his prison." Magi said to the others.

Ben: "Well, why not tell the others? Prevent it from happening?" Ben asked the elder fairy, but Dustin knew why.

Dustin: "Because it's something out of her control. Besides, you seen the movie before. I'm sure you know what's bound to happen." Dustin said to Ben, who immediately caught on.

Erena: "So, what I'm hearing is that we have both Hexxus, and the Dark Ten to worry about. And we also have to try to find this energem and before the Dark Ten does. Is that what I'm hearing?" Erena asked her boyfriend, who just nods.

Sparky: "Yes. I know it's a load of work, but it's something that must be done." Sparky said with a nod.

Nega Dustin: "So, which Energem is here?" Nega Dustin asked. Sparky held out his hand, the image of a green gemstone appears on his palm.

Sparky: "The Green Energem. And given to the fact that it's located in a forested area, I wouldn't be surprised that it would be here." Sparky said with a shrug.

Magi: "But I advise you lot to keep a low profile until the time is right." Magi said to the others.

Emille: "And when do we reveal ourselves?" Emille asked, but Dustin had an idea of what she meant.

Dustin: "I think she means until Crysta rescues Zak." Dustin theorized, and Magi nods.

Magi: "Such a razor-sharp wit you have, my boy." Agi smiled, impressed with his quick thinking.

Charmcaster: "Then we better get a move on." Charmcaster said to the others. "Once we depart, I'll place an invisibility spell on us. That should keep us well concealed for the time being."

Sparky: "Sweetness. Better get groovin'. Time is of the essence." Sparky said before vanishing in a blue flash.

Dustin: "Don't worry Magi. You can count on us." Dustin said to Magi, who smiles and nods.

Magi: "I'm certain of it. And please, do all that you can to help Crysta." Magi said, to which he and his friends nod.

Dustin: "Done. Alright, let's get to work." Dustin said as Charmcaster holds her hands out, chanted some strange words, and a large barrier surrounded the gang before vanishing.

Dustin: "Ok. Hey Magi, you can see us right?" Dustin asked Magi, who shook her head.

Magi: "I hear you, but I cannot see you." Magi said, confirming that the Spell worked.

Charmcaster: "Excellent. With this spell, we can see each other, but not on else can." Charmcaster said as they walked off.

Erena: "Probably should have asked Sparky how we're gonna carry it while we're three inches tall." Erena said with a sigh.

Ben: "Oh…yeah. Good point." Ben said with a groan.

"I'm positive we'll think of something." Dustin said as they pressed onward.

* * *

**With Crysta**

Crysta is seen flying through the pond, she then hears what sounds like flute music. She flies up to a tree with holes on it, and she finds a male fairy with orange hair, green eyes, dressed in a yellow skirt and playing a pan flute. This was Crysta's friend named Pips.

Pips: "So, what'd the Mag have to say, huh?" Pips said with his usual laidback tone before playing his pan flute.

Crysta: "She said I should get serious." Crysta said, making Pips stop playing and look to her with a smile.

Pips: "'Bout time." Pips said, not too surprised by this. As they chatted, a bat flew towards the tree aimlessly.

Crysta: "Oh, and stop hanging around with bug-brained layabouts like you." Crysta said as the bat was close to colliding with the tree.

Bat: "**OOOHHH, NOOOO!**" The bat yelled as he accidentally bumps Pips' tree and Crysta and Pips fell off and they float outside that see the bat crashing other trees clearly blind to see where he's heading.

Bat: "Red light." The bat said before bumping into another tree. "Red light again. Immediate clearance requested! Immediate clearance! **OOOHHH, NOOOO!**" The bat then accidentally bumps inside the giant multiple holed tree and Crysta goes inside.

On the ground while still invisible, Dustin and the others notices the bat crashing all over the place.

Dustin: "Well, we all know who that is." Dustin said as Charmcaster nods as the went bear the Tree Crysta and the bat flew towards.

Crysta: "Hello?" Crysta called out, she then heard the bat scream. Crysta looks up but there's no sign of the bat. She looked down and there she saw the bat going crazy by flying. Batty flew up to her and he was going insane and continues yelling. His eyes indicated that the bat was blind. She was scared and she tries to do her first magic to help the bat.

Crysta: "Bless your heart with magic light. I give the gift of fairy sight." Crsyta chanted as she uses her magical powers to calm Batty down and Batty stopped yelling and not going insane. The magic circles around Batty's face. Batty shook his face and his eyes were swirly. His eyes clearing up, allowing him to now able to see very clearly now that his blindness has completely alleviated. He then looks to Crysta.

Bat: "Oh, what a strange little bug." The bat said, never seeing something like Crysta before.

Crysta: "I did it, I did it!" Crysta said in amazement.

Dustin: "Nicely done, Crysta." Dustin said softly with a smile on his face."

Bat: "Oh! Gravity works." The bat said as he began to fall. And he was about to fall right on top of Dustin and his friends.

Dustin: "Uh oh! **IN COMING!**" Dustin yelled as he and the others ran to safety and not get squashed by the freefalling bt.

Batty then hits it on the ground, Dustn and his friends barely escaping.

Ben: "**WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FALLING YOU FLYING RAT!**" Ben shouted to the unconscious Batty, only to be elbowed by Nega Dustin.

Nega Dustin: "Ben, silence yourself!" Nega Dustin said as other fairies saw the unconscious bat. Crysta then flew down to the bat and gently held the bat's head.

Crysta: "Ohhhh. Poor guy." Crysta said sadly as she hugged the bat. The suddenly, the wires on the bat's head sparked, causing an electric channel turns on and wake him up. He looks at Crysta.

Crysta smiled, and Batty was then gets up, a sudden rush overcoming him.

Bat: "Primary testing laboratory." The bat said before the wiring on his head sparked. "NNO! Pass the probe. Graduate students all gather forward" The wires on his head sparked again. "NO!"

Pips: "Love the haircut." Pips said to the bat, who screamed a high high-pitched scream out of fright.

Emille: "Pfft! So funny!" Emille snickered at the humorous sight.

Erena: "Agreed." Erena whispered to Emille.

Ceysta: "It's alright. We won't hurt you." Crysta assured Batty before turning to Pips. "He's still a little confused."

Pips: "Clearly." Pips said with a nod.

Batty: "Hello, I'm a nocturnal placental flying mammal, a member of the family of pteropodidae of Ptero-didn't I." The bat said, laughing, laughing at his joke. "If you can't tell," the wires on his head sparked yet again "**I'M A BAT!**" the bat said, stating a few fairies. "Yes, I am. And they used to call me "Batty," Batty Koda." Batty said as he appeared to Crysta. "Pleased to meet you." Batty said before he kissed Crysta's hand, making her giggle at the gesture. "Bonjour."

Crysta's Father: "And just where are you from?" The elder of the fairies, who is also Crysta's father asked Batty.

Batty: "I just blew in from a biology lab. I'm back, and I'm flappin' free. Let me tell you a story that's all about…" Batty said, but as then interrupted by the wires zapping again, and the techno horror was played out of his mouth before Batty and closed his mouth, but the music kept playing.

Charmcaster: "Oh, one of my favorites." Charcaster said as she and the others ran into the tree while they were still invisible. Everybody present gathered around and Batty began to sing.

Batty: Yo, the name is Batty, the logic is erratic 

Potato in a jacket, toys in the attic 

I rock and I ramble, my brain is scrambled 

Wrapped like an animal, but I'm a mammal 

Batty then squished a few berry's and smeared it onto his snout like lipstick, hie ears folded backward as he imitated a makeup spokesperson

Batty: "All of our cosmetics are noncarcinogenic." Batty said as the wires on his head buzzed, electrifying him and making him scream.

Batty: I've been brain-fried, electrified, infected and injectified 

Vivisectified and fed pesticide 

My face is all cut up 'cause my radar's all shut up 

Nurse, I need a checkup from my neck up, I'm Batty

Emille: "Isn't he exaggerating a bit?" Emille asked Dustin.

Dustin: "Kinda." Dustin said with a nod.

Batty: "Seems to have no effect, Doctor." Batty said imitading a nurse. Before making a shadow puppet of a person. "Get me another one. Get me another animal!"

Batty: They used and abused me, battered and bruised me

Red wires, green wires stuck 'em right through me

So hear my batty word and exercise a little prudence

We're dealing with... humans

Batty's mentioning the word "humans" interested her.

Crysta: "Humans?" Crysta said, making Batty panic.

Batty Koda: "**WHERE?!** No, no, no, no! Lucy!" Batty said, the last part being a movie reference.

Crysta: "No, no, there are no humans." Crysta reassured to Batty.

"Not counting us?" Ben asked, only to be elbowed by Emille.

Elderly Fairy 1: "They're long gone." One old fairy advised.

Elderly Fairy 2: "Vanished." Another old fairy said.

Elderly Fairy #3: "Definitely extinct." A third old fairy said.

Ceysta's Father: "They only exist in stories." Crysta's father said.

Dustin: '_Well, not exactly._' Dustin thought to himself. Batty then sniffed something and saw Pips who offered Batty a fig or two.

Batty: "It's been lovely, but I gotta hoon. ¡Adios, amigos! Ding! Check, please." Batty said as he walks off, unknowingly leaving Crysta's Father dangling on the leaf that Batty used as a napkin. The leaf jolts up, with Crysta's Father hanging tight to it, just as Crysta flies up.

Crysta: "Oh, Father, do you think it's possible? Could humans still exist?" Crysta asked her father in fascination.

Ben: "kinda reminds you guys of Ariel, doesn't she?" Ben whispered to the others, wo nod in agreement.

Crysta's Father: "Now, Crysta." Crysta's father said as he fell into a mushroom. "Don't you think you're a little old to believe in human tales?" Crysta's father asked.

Ben: "Human tales? Really?" Ben said in slight disbelief.

Batty: "Human tales? Humans don't have tales. They have big, big bottoms that they wear with bad shorts. They walk around going, Hi, Helen!" Batty said and stated sniffing, then notices a fig, maing him chase after it. He sees Crysta carrying said fig.

Crysta: "Did you really see humans? Were they at Mount Warning?"

Batty Koda: "Oh, masses of Homo sapiens." Batty said as crysta gave him the fig, to which he mucnhes onto. He then see's Crysta fly off. "Hey! Where are you going?" Batty asked ss he flew after her.

Dusin: "We better follow them." Dustin said as Nega Dustin levitated the, and they went after the two.

Batty: "Yeah, this territory looks kinda familiar. Fabulous dayy in the canopy, isn't it? Where do you think you're goin'?" Batty asked Crysta.

Crysta: "Mount Warning." Crysta said, taking Batty by surprise, making him crash into a tree.

Erena: "What is Mount Warning, anyway?" Erena asked, not familiar with such a thing.

Nega Dustin: "A deactive volcanoe located in New South Wales, Australia." Nega Dustin said as Batty flew back to Crysta.

Batty: "Hey! You scared me there. For a minute I thought you said you were going to Mount Warning." Batty said to Crysta, but he definitely heard her words exactly.

Crysta: "Well, I did." Crysta said to Batty, making hi go panic mode.

Batty: "But, there are humans on Mount Warning!" Batty called out to Crysta.

Crysta: "Exactly." Crysta said.

Batty: "Fractured fig, fairy bug! Come on! Mount Warning is the last place in the world a little bug like you wants to go. Look at these! You think nature did this? Do you think I put this in to get better reception? No! Humans did this. We should stay here. It's nice here. Come on! You got a great set of wings. Let's just flutter for a while." Batty tried to talk her out of this idea, but Crysta was too stubborn to listen.

Crysta then stops and sees a plume of black smoke rising on a barren land, outside of FernGully rainforest, near Mount Warning. She then sees Batty whimpering on a tree branch.

Crysta: "Batty? Batty." Crysta flew towards Batty. "Well, come on!" Ctysta said to Batty, who started to fake a heart attack.

Batty: "My heart! Oh, my heart! I can't go on. Help me! My little wings can't make it." Batty said as he folded his wings, Crysta flew to batty.

Ben: "Wow. Faking a heart attack. Pretty low." Ben said with a deadpan.

Crysta: "Maybe you should wait here for me." Crysta said to Batty.

Batty: "This is a fabulous idea. I really think we should fly with that. Only, why don't you stay here with me?" Batty said, but Crysta kissed his snout.

Crysta: "It's okay, really. I'll be right back." Cysta said before flying off.

Batty: "Why do I not believe you?" Batty said with high doubts.

Dustin: "We better follow her." Dustin said as Nega Dustin levitated them towards her. They were not too far nor too close.

Crysta heads to Mount Warning. A flock of birds fly pass Crysta, causing her to fly faster. As she catches her breath, she had her hand painted red. She finds dead trees all marked with red aerosol paint Xs and crosses. As Crysta checks out the area.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

At a large plain filled of tree stumps, where a massive machine stands in the background. It is known as the Leveler, and inside the Leveler, there where food scraps, old pizza boxes, empty soda cans, torn up candy wrappers, and even used cigarette butts litter the control panel. It was piloted by two men. One was tall and lanky man named Ralph, and the other was a chubby man named Tony. The lanky guy hand presses a button, causing a camera to focus on a logger.

Ralph: "How're you comin' in your quadrant, Pete?" Ralph asked through the intercoms.

Pete: "All done here." The logger named Pete replied.

Ralph was reading a magazine as he presses the next camera button, while Tony relaxingly dunks a donut in his coffee mug and eats it.

Ralph: "How 'bout you, Willie?" Ralph asked anther logger through the intercom.

Willie: "Finito, good buddy." Willi said with a smile.

Ralph: "How 'bout you, Zak?" Ralphs askes, but the screen on the console shows an empty wooded area. "Zak?" Ralph asked again.

Ralph: "**Zak? Zak?**" Ralph speaks through the loudspeaker, the camera attached is seen turning in both direction. "**ZAK!**" Ralph shouts this time, getting Zak's attention. He's a 16-year old teenage boy, is listening to his walkman until he's forced to turn it off.

Zak: "Yeah, yeah! What's the big deal?" Zak asked, rather annoyed.

Ralph: "**You finished marking those trees yet?**" Ralph asked through the loudspeaker.

Zak: "I'm gettin' to it. Don't have a cow. Sheesh!" Zak said in annoyance before getting back to work.

Back inside the Leveler's cab, Tony and Ralph start criticizing Zak's laziness.

Tony: "This city kid comes up here for a summer job." Tony said to Ralph.

Ralph: "He doesn't take it seriously." Ralph said as he went back to reading his magazine as Tony muched down on a slice of strawberry cake.

Tony: "Tell you one thing: That kid don't belong in the woods." Tony said before he wolfs down an entire slice.

Ralph: "Speaking of which…" Ralph said before he punched down another button. "Kat. Rosa. How you two ladies doing on your end?" Ralph said, the console screen showed two girls. Kat had short blond hair, a pink sweater and a white skirt. Rosa had long red hair, red lipstick, a green shirt and a long purple skirt.

Kat: "So far so good." Kat said with a bubbly smile.

Rosa: "And I certainly hope that you two are doing well yourselves, boys?" Rosa said with a calm tone.

Ralph: "Heh, we're doing good, thanks. Keep up the good work, girls" Ralph said before shutting of the comm. "See, why can't people be more like those two?" Ralph asked Tony before going back to his magazine.

Dustin and his friends caught up to Crysta, who was watching Zak painting red "X" marks on trees, marking them for cutting while listening to his walkman.

Kat: "Hiya, Zak." Kat said as she and Rosa walked to Zak. Zak notices the two and shuts off his Walkman and looks at the two with annoyance.

Zak: "Whadya two want?" Zak asked a bit rudely.

Kat: "Awww, why the sour look. Come on, how about a smile?" Kat asked, much to Zak's annoyance.

Rosa: "To answer the question, we were just looking for more trees to mark." Rosa said when Kat notices a large, dead baobab tree; which was the exact same tree where Magi Lune and her people locked Hexxus away all those thousands of years ago.

Kat: "Like that one?" Kat asked, Rosa and Zak turn to see the same tree. The trio approach it.

Erena: "Is that the tree Hexxus is trapped in?" Erena asked, a bit disturbed by the sight of the hideous plant.

Zak: "Freaky." While he, Kat and Rosa were looking at the tree, a bug flies around Zak's space, which annoys him. He shakes his spray can to focus on it and sprays the bug dead, while Crysta looks on from a leaf.

Zak: "Gotcha!" However, as he walks away, leaving Kat and Rosa with the tree, he has accidentally made a red 'X' on the tree. Dustin and his gang follow Zak.

Once Kat and Rosa were, alone, Kat has an evil grin before removing the blonde hair, which was actually a wig, revealing Kat was actually Katelyn.

Katelyn: "So, this must be it." Katelyn said as she notices that the spray paint sizzles on the bark.

Hexxus: "Hexxus." Hexxus demonic whispering was heard by the two.

Rosa: "Yes. This is the one." Rosa said with darker tone as Annabelle Lilith appeared.

Annabelle Lilith: "Excellent, you two. That fool didn't realize he just unleashed hell on earth." Annabelle Lilith said before looking to Rosa. "And with you here, you're definitely at your element, Feronia."

Rosa, aka Feronia, emitted a black mist, her clothes changed black long-sleeve, black pants and black boots, as well as a floral crown on top of her head.

Feronia: "I'm certain that Hogan and his allies are here." Feronia said, to which Annabelle Lilith chuckled.

Annabelle Lilith: "I'm ahead of you, Feronia. I've Grendel set a few traps for them." Annabelle Lilith said with a grin.

Katelyn: "Just leave Hogan to me and the Boss man." Katelyn said with a growl.

Annabelle Lilith: "Indeed." Annabelle Lilith said as she examined the tree. "Now, I suggest you two get back to your duties." Annabelle said as Katelyn and Feronia put their disguises

Katelyn: "The sooner we get this whole thing done, the better. If I keep up the sweet demeanor, I think I'm gonna have diebetes." Katelyn said with a groan as she and Feronia walked off.

* * *

**With Dustin and company**

Dustin and the other flew to see that Zak was chasing Crysta, who was flying away to avoid being spotted. As Zak was chasing Crysta, he sipped in a small stream, looing his Walkman.

Zak: "Aw, man!" Zak groaned as he continued to follow Crysta, but he got caught in a few vines.

Suddenly, the sound of machinery whirring, a massive buzzsaw cutting a tree, making Crysta gasp in horror. Zak finally catches Crysta in his hands. He then notices a blue glow in his hands, making him look. But he doesn't notice that The Leveler has cut down a tree that was slowly toppling toward Zak's direction.

Ben: "**DUDE! LOOK BEHIND YOU!**" Ben said, but Zak didn't hear him.

Crysta: "Look out!" Crysta called to him as she prepares to use her magic powers. Bless your eyes with magic light, I give the gift of fairy size... Oh, sight!" Crysta said, but she accidentally shrinks Zak. As soon as the tree hits the ground, the two of them wind up on a spider web on the bark. Then, the Leveler grabs the tree with its arms and brings it in toward the grinders. Crysta sees an unconscious Zak stuck on a spiderweb on the tree that's just about to go through a tree shredder.

Dustin: "Crap! It's now or Never! CC, lower the spell!" Dustin said to Charcmcaster, who nods and lowers the invisibility Spell. "Ben, get ready!"

Dustin and Ben activated their watches until they found a suitable transformation, before they pressed on the faceplates. Dustin transformed into Wildvine while Ben turned into Astrodactyl.

Wildvine: "You guys stay put, we'll be back!" Ben said as he wrapped his wings around Ben's waist, then Ben used Astrodactyl's flight capabilities to rescue Crysta and Zak.

Crysta tries to get Zak off but can't and get him unstuck. Crysta looks at the impending fate ahead of her, until Ben and Ben flew towards.

Wildvine: "Have no fear, Wildvine and Atsrodactyle are here!" Dustin called out as he stretches an arm and wrapped it around the two, saving them from their demise. Batty then flies in and grabs Zak and Crysta with his claws.

Astrodactyl: "Guy! Let's move!" Ben called out to the others, and they followed Barry.

Batty: "Lift! I need lift!" Batty said as he passes through the field of brush trees they first came to earlier.

Batty: "Don't go!" I said. "Bad idea." I said. But would you listen? No. Don't listen to Batty. Mm-mm!" Batty ranted before he then notices Zak for the first time. "Well, what have we here? Shoes! Animals don't wear shoes." Batty said, before doing a take "A human!" Batty said.

Astodactyl: "Hey! Keep your eyes on the road! *squawk*" Ben said as Batty looks ahead, and sure enough three of them crash land into the tree, as Crysta falls first but regains her flight. Zak, on the other hand, lands on a branch.

Wildvine: "Oooh! That's gonna hurt tomorrow!" Dustin said with a wince before the others landed to where Zak and Crysta are.

Crysta reaches him and looks into his wallet and pocketknife.

Erena: "Hey, you may wanna be careful with that." Erena said to Crysta, making her look towards them.

Ben and Dustin revert back to normal and walk to Crysta.

Dustin: "You okay?" Dustin asked as Crysta nods. She then looks at his pictures in his wallet with curiosity.

Crysta: "Oh, my gosh, a group of humans are talking to me!" the fairy gasped in shock.

Nega Dustin: "Yes, yes. Do compose yourself." Nega Dustin said before he used his psychic powers to remove the knife from Crysta. "well, half human is more the appropriate term for me." Nega Dustin said as Zak woke up suddenly. He saw the fairy standing over him and Nega Dustin holding the blade, so it panicked him.

Zak: "Take anything you want. I won't tell the cops." Zak said before observing his surroundings.

Erena: "Are you alright?" Erena asked Zak, startling him a bit.

Zak: "I'm fine." Zak said as Nega Dustin retrieved the wallet from Crysta.

Nega Dustin: "I do believe these belong to you, lad." Nega Dustin handed the two items to Zak, who just accepts them.

Zak: "Thanks. Now, what is going on here?" Zak asked the gang.

Dustin: "Well, we saved you from a sudden death." Dustin explained, Zak was only more confused.

Zak: "Huh?" Zak simply asked

Crysta: "Yes, we saved you." Crysta then realized the Batty crashed. "Oh, Batty. Batty?" Crysta flew off to Batty as Dustin and the others tended to Zak.

Ben: "Now, I know you've got plenty of questions right now." Ben said to Zak.

Crysta went to Batty, who was slowly regaining consciousness.

Batty: "Sonic interference," Batty stretched himself. "What a nightmare! I thought I saw a human." Batty said as he looked down to Zak, Charmcaster, Ben, Erena, Emille, Dustin and Nega Dustin. "**AH! HUMANS!**" he slipped and fell with his fairy friend.

Charmcaster: "Easy there!" Charmcaster told Batty.

Dustin: "Yeah, we won't hurt you, scout's honor." Dustin said as he stood in between everyone. "Look, I do believe we're getting off on the wrong foot here, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dustin Hogan. The fella in green is my friend Ben, the silver haired girl is Hope, or as we call her Charmcaster, the silver haired fella is my clone Nega Dustin, and these two are my sisters, Erena and Emille Honjou." Dustin said before pointing to Zak. "And this fella here is Zak Young."

Batty seemed to to be apprehensive, but he has his reasons.

Zak: "Look, it's been weird, but I'm out of here." Zak said as he walked off, then landed on a leaf and began to surf it.

Charmcaster: "Oh boy." Charmcaster said with a facepalm.

Crysta: "Don't worry, we'll find him!" Crysta said as Dustin and Ben activated their devices. Crysta and Batty noticed this.

Batty: "Whatcha two doing?" Batty asked with confusion.

Dustin: "Just watch." Dustin said as he and Ben saw their desired transformations and pressed the dials. Dustin transformed into Atsrodactyl while Ben turned to Stinkfly. Batty and Crysta were surprised by this.

Stinlfly: "We better go in after him." Ben said as Emmile hopped on his back, Erena was held Erena, Charmcaster willed her staff and levitated on it like a witch on a broomstick, and Nega Dustin levitated.

Astrodactyl: "*squawk* Let's fly!" Dustin said as they flew off to find Zak after his little.

* * *

**With Zak**

Zak was using the leaf as a surfboard by using his feet, gliding through a branch and past a Rough-Scaled snake. He laughs confidently, until his leaf crash-lands on the forest floor, launching Zak to the ground and right in front of a hungry goanna named Lou.

Lou: "Check this out." Lou said, and Zak noticed the big lizard.

Lou: I've a basic

Lou sang as Zak ran for his life, not wanting to be lizard chow.

Lou: A very primal need.

To inspect the vegetation, 

For an egg or centipede. 

Zak climbs up a tree, but Lou caught up to him.

Lou: I just can't control this hunger,

Zak then runs into a snail, making it land on its back, and zak fell onto it.

Lou: I just can't seem to cut it back.

On my ravenous consumption,

Zak tries to remove himself from the snail.

Lou: You're a welcome little snack.

Zak managed to free himself as Lou gobbled the snail up.

Lou: If I'm gonna eat somebody, 

It might as well be you. 

Lou sees three frogs, and finds Zak hidng behind a leaf, making him run and Lou persed.

Lou: Can you dig it? 

I can see you as a sandwich, 

Or a strange exotic stew. 

Zak swam in a puddle away from Lou, then a bunh of leaches rose from the waer.

Leech Chorus: Floating down the river, 

Like an oyster in a stew. 

Goanna: Get funky one time.

Leech Chorus: He's gonna eat somebody!

The leeches ganged on Zak, making him run off.

Goanna: It might as well be you!

Zak fell down a fall and Lou use his tongue to grab him.

Lou: You know it, 

Kick it one time. 

Welcome to the food chain!

Lou was then about to swallows Zak alive, but thankfully Crysta and the others Batty watch him nearby.

Crysta: "No! You can't eat him. He's a human." Crysta told Lou.

Goanna: "Uh, what's a human?" Lou said as Zak screams and struggles inside the Goanna's mouth.

Batty: "Delicious and nutritious. Tastes just like chicken." Batty said, but Dustin flew towards Lou.

Astrodactyl: "Now look here, pal! Either you spit him out…" Dustin said as he willed a green energy whip from his wrist "Or I'll fish him out! *squawk* You're choice!" Dustin said with a glare, and just like that, Lou spat him out.

Crysta: "Thanks a lot." Crysta said as she flew to Zak.

Goanna: Oh, man. You owe me a free dinner after this one." Lou groaned, then eyed Erena, who became startled.

AstrodactyL: "Do it, and you'll be sorry!" Dustin threatened Lou as Ben flew in and showed Stinkfly's blade-like tail for added measure. This scared Lou, so he just calmly walks away. "Yeah! *squawk* I thought so!" Dustin said as he and Ben then flew to check up on Zak.

Crysta: "Are you okay?" Crsyta asked Zak, but Zak just shrieked in response.

Zak: "What happened to me?! I-I-I'm three inches tall!" Zak asked in total fear and shock.

Stinkfly: "If you'd like to calm down for a second, we'll explain." Ben said as Zak saw that Dustin and Ben had morphed into some weird pterodactyl and bug.

Zak: "Whoa! What the…" Zak asked, really freaking out now.

Astrodactyl: "*squawk* Easy, man, easy!" Dustin said as he and Ben pressed the symbols and changed back to normal.

Crysta: "Oh. I shrank you." Crysta answered Zak's question, making him shocked.

Zak: "You what?" Zak demanded.

Crysta: "Well, it was the most amazing thing." Crsyta explains as she walks upside under the tree. "Of course, it's not what the spell is really supposed to do. And I don't recall shrinking the others, but Magi Lune will fix you.

Zak: "You shrank me?" Zak asked in disbelief.

Crysta: "Yeah." Crysta answered.

Batty: "Catches on quick, doesn't he?" Batty asked to Crysta.

Crysta: "We better buzz off. It's getting late." Crysta said to the gang.

Ben: "After all that has happened, I could definitely use some unwinding." Ben groaned.

Zak: "Buzz off? I'm not buzzing anywhere. Now, unshrink me, and I mean now!" Zak demanded angrily.

Erena: "Please, calm down." Erena said to Zak.

Crysta: "Well, I guess I could take a bash at it." Crysta said.

Zak: "Take a bash?" Zak asked in disbelief.

Crysta: "Actually, I'm just sort of learning." Crysta admitted, this info made Zak groan.

Zak: "Great! I've been shrunk by an amateur. I don't believe this. Okay, come on. Bash away." Zak said in total annoyance.

Ben: Would it kill ya to say please?" ben muttered, only to elbowed by Dustin.

Crysta: "Okay!" Crysta lowers her arms, as she recites a spell. "What was done, now undo. Return you to the form that's true." And with the words spoke, Crysta tries using her powers to enlarge Zak back to size, only for Zak to hit his head on a tree branch. His ears then grow to a large size.

Batty: "Oh, oh, oh, big ears." Batty said in enjoyment as Zak's ears, nose, and lips extend downward. "Elephant!" Zak's ears then shrank, as his lips turn into that of an anteater. "No, no, no. Anteater!" Zak's arms grow large as he swings from side to side. "Orangutan!"

Ben: "Pffft! I'm so glad I'm recording this!" Ben said as he recorded the scene with his phone. Crysta keeps using her magic to get Zak's size right.

Batty: "Okay, okay, let me guess." Batty said as Zak's mouth extends into a duckbill-like formation. "A duck! A duck!" Zak's body grows larger, but his patience is decreasing. "Oh, it's Darwin's grab bag!" Batty said as Crysta stops using her magic to let Zak turn back into normal.

Crysta: "Uh, let me try again." Crysta said.

Batty Koda: "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Batty said egerly.

Ben: "Please do!" Ben said as he still held onto his phone, only for it to be snatched by Dustin. "Hey, dude!"

Zak: "No, no, no! Thank you, but I think maybe we better go see this Magi." Zak said he got up.

Dustin: "By all means, lead the way." Dustin said to Crysta.

Crysta: "You're going to love FernGully; it's the most beautiful, wonderful place in the forest. Well, come on. Batty can carry you." Crysta said as she leads the gang to Ferngully with Batty trailing behind.

Dustin: "Thanks, but I think we're good on the ground." Dustin said with a gracious smile.

Batty Koda: "Moi? Uh-uh. Not these little mammals. Fly a human? I'd rather suck wax fruit." Batty said as he followed the gang.

* * *

**Alrighty, that's all for today.**

**I hope y'all like this story so far and I'll see y'all next time.**


	35. Up in smoke

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Dustin 10 Classical Adventure.**

**Stories**** Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, A Bug's Life, Dumbo, Lady and the Tramp, Fox and the Hound, Cinderella, Mulan, 101 Dalmatians, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Hercules, The Rescuers, Brother Bear, Hocus Pocus, Wreck-it-Ralph, The Great Mouse Detective, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Black Cauldron, Zootopia, Bambi and Frozen.**

**Non-Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda, Quest for Camelot, Ice Age, The Pebble and the Penguin, ****Despicable Me, Cats Don't Dance, The Iron Giant, All Dogs go to Heaven, The Princess Bride and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998)**

**I might add a few more but no more after that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non-Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

"**Megaphone**"

_Telepathic communication_

**Flashback**

**_Foreign Language_**

* * *

**Up in smoke**

* * *

We see Hexxus' tree, which is being locked on target by Ralph using the Leveler's camera.

Ralph: "Hey, Ton'?" Ralph asked his overweight friend.

Tony: "What?" Tony asked, who had a sub sandwich in his hand.

Ralph: "You see Zak anywhere?" Ralph asked.

Tony: "No, his shift's about over. He probably cut out early." Tony guessed, unaware of what Zak's whereabouts.

Ralph: "That's the problem with the world today. People are lazy." Ralph said as he placed his feet on the console while Ralph munched on his sub.

The scene suddenly pauses and Bella walks in, looking to the fourth wall with a deadpan look.

Bella: "Seriously? Like these two have any room to talk! One sits on his ass reading magazines and the other gorges himself, and we're all lazy bums?" Bella asked with a deadpan look. "Ahem. Anyway, let's continue." Bella walks off the scene then unpauses.

Tony: "I heard that with my bad ear." Tony said to Ralph.

The Leveler has its right arm holding the tree in place and brings the saw to cut it down. However, it causes the entire machine to shake, catching Tony by surprise. He stammers in tune with the shaking.

Tony: "What is that?!" Tony asked, looking at the tree.

Ralph: "Hey, Ton', you think the Leveler can handle this baby?" Ralph asked.

Tony: "Sure, the Leveler eats everything." Tony said.

Ralph: "Kinda like you." Ralph said to Tony as he raises the throttle to keep the arms steady and then grabs Ralph by the collar.

Tony: "How many times a day I gotta threaten your life?" Tony asked threateningly to Ralph.

Outside of the Leveler, Katelyn and Feronia were watching phase one of their plans come to fruition.

Katelyn: "Alright. Phase one complete." Katelyn said with a malicious grin as the tree has been cut down and is being carried by a series of saw blade conveyors.

It then passes through the grinders that strip the tree of its bark. Next, a conveyor belt then carries the tree through a circular saw that cuts the tree in half. Next, the tree halves are cut into sheets of lumber by overhead saw blades. Finally, the sheets of lumber slide down the chute and land in a robotic arm that sets the sheets down on a table. That's when Hexxus emerges from the pile of sheets as a sludge blob-like being.

He slithers away from the table and clambers onto a pipe by extending strands of himself and latching onto it and kisses it to taste the oil. He constantly moved and bubbled as he climbed around the pipes, dripping slime.

The pipes themselves were ones that carried smoke to the exit pipes at the top of the leveler, and Hexxus could sense it. He developed a mouth and sucked at the places where two tubes joined together, absorbing the gas and expanding with every intake of breath. Hexxus smiles as he fed himself and laughed evilly.

He saw a cloud of smoke and followed it, girgling. He ascended more and more pipes until he found an open pipe, the cap was left ajar letting the carbon rapidly escape. Hexxus slid through and closes the hatch, consuming as much smoke as he could find.

* * *

**With Dustin and company**

Back in the safe part of the forest, it was morning and Batty was helping himself to some berries, licking the juice off his lips as he munched down.

Zak, Erena, Emille, Dustin, Ben, Nega Dustin, Charmcaster and Crysta were dtrolling across a branch, Crysta's curiosity took over.

Crysta: "I've got so many things I want to ask you. Like, why have humans returned to the forest? And what was that monster that tried to eat you?" Crysta asked Zak.

Zak: "That wasn't a monster. That was a machine." Zak said as as a big caterpillar moved beside them, Dustin patted the bug.

Crysta: "What's a machine?" Crysta asked, the word so new to her.

Zak: "It's a... a thing for cutting down trees." Zak tried to explain, then he saw a mysterious shape that looked like monster eyes and stood back, continuing to walk.

Ben: '_Wow. Very descriptive._' Ben thought to himself.

Crysta: "That's terrible." Crysta said, shaking her head sadly.

Zak: "Only if you live in a tree." Zak absently-minded joked, chuckling abit.

Erena: "Uh, Zak. She does live in a tree." Erena said with a deadpan look, pointing at Crysta.

Crysta: "She's right." Crysta said, making Zak now feel bad.

Crysta: "You didn't have anything to do with that machine, did you?" Crysta asked Zak and the others.

Dustin: Well, not us. We just arrived here a yesterday." Dustin said.

Zak: "Uh, what, me?" Zak asked, hesitating to respond. "No. No, no. No, of course not." Zak lied as he jumoed off, before landing on a mushroom and accidently break it. "Oops. How could I have anything to do with something that eats trees?"

Nega Dustin: '_But we all know she'll find out! Nega Dustin telepathically said to the others._'

Emille: '_Why didn't he just tell her the truth?_'

Ben: '_Oh sure. Tell her that he's involved in a deforestation project. She'll definitely understand!_' Ben telepathically said in sarcasm.

Crysta: "Could it come to FernGully?" Crysta asked Zak with worry.

Zak: "Oh, no, no. Of course not. You've got nothing to worry about." Zak answered, feeling back for lying to her face.

Ben: '_Bull crap!_' Ben thought.

Crysta: "Why?" Crsyta asked.

Zak: "Because, um, it's trapped." Zak said, and Crysta seemed to by his lie.

Crysta: "Oh, I know. By those red marks. It can't go past them. Well, they must be magic." Crysta theorized, but she was way off.

Zak: "Yeah! You know, you're pretty smart, fairy." Zak said to Crysta, then Crysta flew to Dustin and his friends.

Cysta: "And those strange creatures you and Ben turned into? How did you do that?" Crusta asked, and Zak joined in.

Zak: "Yeah. I was about to ask that too." Zak said to the gang.

Dustin: "Uh…well, it's a little complicated to explain really." Dustin said.

Zak: "Try us." Zak said, paying full attention.

Dustin: "Alright. Uh…have you ever looked at the start in the night sky and wondered if there is life out there? Thinking that we're not the only ones?" Dustin asked, Zak and Crysta were confused by the question.

Zak: "Not really. What does…" Zak was about to ask, but Zak instantly cught on. "Wait! You mean those things you turned into were aliens?" Zak asked, surprised by this.

Crysta: "Aliens? What are those?" Crysta asked, confused.

Nega Dustin: "Visitors from the heavens. They can come in many varieties. Some can be benevolent, others can be malevolent." Nega Dustin said to the two.

Crysta: "And earlier you said that you're half human. Does that mean you're half "alien"?" Crysta asked Nega Dustin.

Nega Dustin: "Yes. A hallfbreed, human/alien hybrid." Nega Dustin said with a shrug.

Erena: "And what we're about to tell you is gonna sound pretty weird." Erena said to the two.

Zak: "I've been shrunk by a fairy and I've seen two guys that can turn into aliens. What could be weirder than that?" Zak asked, wanting to know.

Charmcaster: "Well, you two are in for a story." Charmcaster as she prepared to explain.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

As the Leveler continues its rampage of destruction, Katelyn, Feronia and Annabelle Lilith were standing on top of the Leveler. Katelyn was tapping her foot impatiently.

Katelyn: "Seriously? What's keeping him? If I wait any longer, I'm gonna lose it!" Katelyn said when the three saw Hexxus slither out of an exhaust stack and up to another before his mouth cupped the top of the pipe, stopping the smoke reaching the sky and instead directing it into him. He ballooned until he was fit to burst then moved away from it, releasing his mouth.

Hexxus: "Mmm, delicious. A first-class smoke." Hexxus breathes a plume of smoke "Mother's milk."

Annabelle Lilith: "Glad to know you're enjoying yourself." Annabelle Lilith said to Hexxus, making him look to the three girls.

Kateltyn: "Had I know you'd spen so much time pigging out, I would have brought a magazine." Katekyn said rudely, but smaked on the head by Annabelle Lilith.

Annabelle Lilith: "Excuse her rudeness. Surely you know who we are?" Annabelle Lilith asked Hexxus.

Hexxus: "Oh yeas, my dear. Annabelle Lilith, Katelyn Cheatwood and Feronia." Hexxus said as he then looks at the Leveler for the first time in over a thousand years. "Oh, what is this delightful thing, and how did I get out of that tree?"

Lucedis: "That would be our doing." Lucedis said as he landed near them.

Kateyn: "Took you long enough!" Katelyn said as Slash ran to her side.

Annabelle Lith: "Well, we can't take all the credit, we have two stooges to do the heavy lifting." Anabelle Lilith said as Hexxus slithers to the front of the machine and extends his neck.

Hexxus: "Of course. You humans are such wonderful creatures. So clever, so helpful." Hexxus said sees Tony and Ralph who ogle at a pin-up poster.

Lucedis: "These two buffoons surely are perfect pawns. The dimwitted ones are always the easiest to manipulate." Lucedis said as Hexxus brings his neck back.

Hexus: "Too tru." Hexxus said, and he comes up with an idea. "I must take this wonderful human thing to FernGully!" Hexxus said with an evil grin.

Then Zhang'Wu flew towards them, Manabus climbed his way to the top, and Grendel appeared from a back fog.

Lucedis: "You three have something to report?" Lucedis asked the three.

Zhang'Wu: "Yes, lord Lucedis. We've sensed that the Green Energem is in the forest named FernGully." Zhang'Wu said.

Manubus: "The only problem is that Hogan and his allies are probably there by now." Manabus said, Lucedis placed a hand on his eyepatch and growled at the mention of Dustin's name. Hexxus noticed this.

Hexxus: "Judging from your reaction, I would say you have a vendetta against this Hogan boy." Hexxus said, Lucedis nodded with a snarl.

Lucedis: "More than you know." Lucedis said, tightening his fists in bitter rage

Katelyn: "He and me both hate that miserable sack of crap with a passion, so that's one thing we can agree on." Katelyn said to Hexxus.

Annabelle Lilith: "Grendel, are our new "toys" ready?" Annabelle Lilith asked Grendel, who nods.

Grendel: "As they'll ever be, mistress!" Grendel said, and with a snap of his figures, three robots appeared in a black puss of fog.

The first one had tire-sized buzzsaw blades for wheels, long blade-like fingers, and a thin body.

The second had a spherical body, a single optical lens, massive wings shaped like a bird's wings and having a massive propeller on the top of each wing, and two blasters mounted on the sides.

And the third was bulkier than the two, it had tank tires in place of legs, a tank gun mounted on it's right arm, and a series of lights that looked like an expression of rage on its head.

Grendel: "May I introduce you to my latest creations. The Rover, the Flier, and the Tank." Grendel said, the others marveled at the thre killing machines, but Hexxus was most impressed by the craftsmanship.

Hexxus: "My, my, my. Such divine engineering, such excellent worksmanship. You humans have become quite industrious during my absence." Hexxus said, quite impressed.

Lucedis: "And while you wreak havoc on that pathetic patch of grass, it should make finding the Green Energem much easier to find." Lucedis said with a smug grin. Hexxus seemed to like the idea.

Hexxus: "Ver well then, consider us partners!" Hexxus chuckled.

Lucedis: "Exclenent! Now, let's hop to it!" Lucedis said as Hexxus slithered down a vent, Lucedis and Zhang'Whu took flight, Manubus leapt off from the Levler and stormed into the forests, Grendel ordered his robots to find Dustin's gang before vanishing, Annabelle Lilith and Feronia disapeared in a black mist, and Slash transformed into the Strorm King and Katlyn hopped on Slash's back before the two took off.

* * *

**In the Leveler's cab**

As Tony and Ralph chill out in the cab, Hexxus grabs their attention over the loudspeaker, imitating the voice of their boss.

Hexxus: "New orders, boys: You're going to FernGully, and I want you there by morning." Hexxus said through the PA system.

Tony: "By morning? Oh, I don't know if we can do that." Tony said doubtfully.

Hexxus is seen inside the air vent, where Hexxus speaks into the loudspeaker.

Hexxus: "You'll just have to work harder, then. Double shifts. No breaks." Hexxus said, knowing he had the wto in his grasp.

Tony: "No breaks?" Tony asked.

Hexxus: "And make sure you got plenty of... oil." Hexxus finished, knowing that he would only survive if there enough toxins fo him to feed on. He was also sure that Magi would be expecting him at all, and he would be able to target her first, then overcome the whole of the fairy community that resided in the center of the rainforest.

Tony: "Roger that." Tony said as he pressed a button, shutting of the loudspeaker. "We'll give her the gas." Tony said, shooting a cheeky smile to Ralph.

Ralph: "Hey, Ton', you know what this means." Ralph said to Tony.

Tony: "Yeah." Ralph snickered "Beaucoup overtime." Ralph then powers up the Leveler with the throttle.

Hexxus: "Oh, what a miraculous device." Hexxus snickered before slithering deep into the bowels of the Leveler. "I'm really getting the hang of this. I do believe we are destined to be soul mates." He then slithers onto a pipe and grabs onto a pair of cables.

Hexxus: Hit me one time!

Hit me twice!

As Hexxus grabs onto the cables, his skeleton form appears. Then, the electricity shocks him and turns him into a bodacious, smog-like being as he was before.

Hexxus: Oh, ah!

Oh, that's rather nice.

Oil and grime,

Poison sludge.

Hexxus sang as he flings a wad of sludge onto a pipe, where it evaporates into steam.

Hexxus: Diesel clouds and noxious muck.

As Hexxus sang, he then floats through a square-patterned row of pipes.

Hexxus: Slime beneath me, mmm,

Slime up above.

He rises out of the engine room and through another air vent.

Hexxus: Ooh, you'll love my,

Oh, ah, oh, Toxic love!

Four different heads of Hexxus appear, as each head eats one another, until the last head of Hexxus is left, cackling, until he burps out a brown bubble.

Hexxus; I see the world,

And all the creatures in it.

Hexxus magically creates a vision of the world and the creatures living in Australia that are sucked into Hexxus' mouth, until he spits them out as goo.

Hexxus: I suck 'em dry,

And spit 'em out like spinach.

'Cause greedy human beings,

Will always lend a hand,

With the destruction of this,

Worthless jungle land.

And what a beautiful machine,

They have provided,

To slice a patch of doom,

With my sweet breath to guide it!

Hexxus sang before laughing hysterically like a mad man.

Hexxus: Filthy brown acid rain,

Pouring down like egg chow mein,

Slime beneath me,

Mmm, slime up above.

Hexxus rises up to the Leveler's nuclear reactor. He spins the door lock wheel, opening the chamber door, as he shuffles inside and closes the door.

Hexxus: Ooh, you'll love my,

Oh, ah, oh, Toxic love!

The reactor powers up as Hexxus laughs evilly. Outside the Leveler, Hexxus appears out of the exhaust stacks and becomes a towering giant as he looks at his new form.

* * *

**Alrighty, that's all for today.**

**I hope y'all like this story so far and I'll see y'all next time.**


	36. Wild 'N Out

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Dustin 10 Classical Adventure.**

**Stories** **Include:**

**Disney:**

**The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Mulan, The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the with and the wardrobe, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Toy Story, Fantasia, Tron, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Cinderella, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, A Bug's Life, Dumbo, Lady and the Tramp, Fox and the Hound, Cinderella, Mulan, 101 Dalmatians, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Hercules, The Rescuers, Brother Bear, Hocus Pocus, Wreck-it-Ralph, The Great Mouse Detective, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Black Cauldron, Zootopia, Bambi and Frozen.**

**Non-Disney:**

**Ferngully the Last Rainforest, Balto, Anastasia, We're Back, Bartok the Magnificent, Rock-a-doodle, Coraline, The Secret of NIMH, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Cool World, Kung Fu Panda, Quest for Camelot, Ice Age, The Pebble and the Penguin, ****Despicable Me, Cats Don't Dance, The Iron Giant, All Dogs go to Heaven, The Princess Bride and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998)**

**I might add a few more but no more after that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything Disney and non-Disney related! I only own my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking_'

"Songs"

"**YELLING**"

"**Megaphone**"

_Telepathic communication_

**Flashback**

**_Foreign Language_**

* * *

**Wild 'N Out  
**

* * *

At Ferngully, Pips is looking for Crysta. Pips called out for Crysta, then his three buds, the Beetle Boys came up. One was plump with a stubble and long brown hair. He rode on a beetle with long mandibles. This was Stump.

The seconds was skinny, had a monkey-like face, a long tongue, bushy eyebrows and a snail shell on its head. He also rode on a beetle that resembled that This was Knotty.

The third was short and stocky, had pinkish-red skin, and had a lady bug's carapace on his back. This was Root.

And the fourth looked more like a ladybug with arms and big eyes, and he was the smallest of the two. He also rode on a ladybug. This was Bark.

Pips: "Any sign of her?" Pips asked the gang.

Stump: "Let's go back. She's probably just back home havin' dinner." Stump said, resting his arm on Root.

Root: "Yeah, or she's somebody else's dinner." Root said with a slight laugh.

Pips: "She's fine. Now, keep looking." Pips said, the Beetle Boys fly through the rainforest to look for Crysta with Pips following behind them. But they then spotted something. It was none other than Zak's walkman.

Root: "Oh, is that what we're looking for?" Root asked with dimwitted curiosity.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

It was nighttime, Dustin, Erena, Emille, ben, Charmcaster and Zak were being led by Crysta on a tree with glowing fungus to act as steps for them.

Zak: "This is so incredible!" Zak said, taken aback by the amazement of the sight.

Dustin: "No kidding. Looks alost like something on Flors Verdance." Dustin said with amazement.

Zak: "Flors Ver-what?" Zak asked in confusion.

Ben: "Wildvine's home planet." Ben elaborated; Zak nodded in understand.

Crysta: "What are the trees like where you live?" Crysta asked.

Zak: "Not like this," Zak replied, while hopping onto another glowing mushroom. "I live in a city."

Crysta: "City?" Crysta asked, not understanding.

Zak: "Yeah," Zak replied as he explained what a city was and had. "Buildings, traffic, roads, lights, a city." Zak said as he then hoisted himself up as it was lightly raining.

Ben: "Most humans live in cities. There's not many trees there." Ben said with a shrug.

Crysta: "But how can you live without trees?" Crysta asked as Nega Dustin and the others landed besides them.

Zak: "Easy." Zak replied, sure of himself.

Crysta: "But trees give life." Crysta said to him. "They make clouds, the rain, the air."

Zak: "We've got air." Zak said.

"Yeah, if you don't mind getting all your minerals in one breath." Batty deadpanned, hanging upside down, ready to get some sleep.

Ben: "We can hear you, pig nose!" Ben said to Batty, but Dustin elbowed him.

Dustin: "Ben, shut it!" Dustin said to Ben.

Crysta: "Don't you miss talking to the forest?" Crysta asked Zak.

"Can't say I've actually talked to a forest before." Zak replied.

Dustin: "Well, I think some of mine and Ben's plant-based aliens like Wildvine, Swampfire, or even Snapdragon could do it no problem." Dustin said, Ben nodded in agreement.

Zak: "Wait. You have an alien named Snapdragon?" Zak asked with a chuckle.

Cysta: "I do all the time." Crysta told the humans.

Zak: "What does it say?" Zak chuckled.

Crysta: "Well, listen." Crysta told them. Dustin and the others grew quiet. They looked out to the night sky with Crysta. They then heard a voice sing, but no source could be heard.

Voice: It's raining like magic,

It's falling like starlight,

It's raining like magic,

It's raining life.

The forest is breathing,

And ferns are rejoicing,

The trees are all singing,

Hey, it's raining life!

The voice finished as a chorus was then heard.

Chorus: Raining like magic,

La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la,

It's raining life.

Erena: "Wow. Catchy." Erena said, her head nodding lightly to the song.

Zak: "So what about you, Crysta? I mean, what do fairies do anyway?" Zak asked Crysta, who wasn't getting what he asked.

Crysta: "Do?" Crysta asked.

Emille: "Yeah, do you have jobs or anything?" emille asked, but Crysta was confused by suc a strange word.

Crysta: "What-What's a job?" Crysta asked with confusion.

Ben: "Guess that answers that question." Ben sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Charmcaster: "Look, what he means is, what do you do all day?" Charmcaster, Crysa now understood.

Crysta: "Mm, help things grow." Crysta answered.

Zak: "That sounds cool." Zak remarked.

Crysta: "No, usually it's warm." Crysta replied.

Ben: "No, no, cool means hot." Ben explained, but Crysta was confused, unfamiliar with odern human slang.

"What?" Crysta tilted her head, confusion.

Zak: "Yeah, you know, bodacious, bad, tubular." Zak explained to Crysta.

Dustin: "Oh man, how I miss the 90s. What I would do to live those good days again." Dustin said with a sigh of nostalgia upon hearing Zak's slang.

Batty: "Awesome use of the language, dude." Batty sarcastically told Zak in a surfer dude accent.

Zak: "As in, 'you are one bodacious babe'." Zak tried to explain to Crysta to flatter and educate her at once.

Crysta: "And that's good?" Crysta asked. "I mean, cool?"

Zak: "Yeah, we're communicating now." Zak said with a smile.

Crysta: "Tubular". Crysta said, Ben, Erena, Emille and Dustin chuckled.

Zak: "Yo, Dustin. You mentioned Wildvin'es planet earlier. What was it called again?" Zak asked Dustin, and Crysta looked to him as well.

Dustin" Flors Verdance. And trust me, this place can't really compare to the forests on Flors Verdance." Dusti said, Zak and Crysta were interested.

Crysta: "What's it like there?" Crysta asked with interest.

Dustin: "Oh trust me, Flors Verdance is an immensely lush green world of grass, trees, and other living plants. Plus, with three suns that orbit it, it's weather cycles change rapidly, and ife cycles span seasonally." Dustin elaborated, the two were fascinated by this intel.

Ben: "To put it simple it's a jungle world." Ben said.

Zak: "Sweet." Zak said.

Dustin: "But Methanos is someplace that I wouldn't recommend visiting." Dustin said, Crysta and Zak were confused again.

Zak: "Methanos?" Zak asked.

Dustin: Methanos is the home world of Swampfire's species, the Methanosians. It's is a swamp planet with an atmosphere that is toxic to most life forms." Dustin said, Zak was shocked lightly by this, but was interested. "Not only that, Methanos also has large underground deposits of methane gas that sometimes escape and create geysers of flames, reaching up to twenty feet into the air." Dustin said, Zak and Crysta were now shocked by this intel.

Dustin: "Of course, there is also Verdetdra. The home world of Snapdragon's species, the Draco Florasians. It's like something in a fantasy story." Dustin said, and Zak and Crysta were listening closely. "Kinda like Flors Verdance, Verdentrdra is full of forest, but with oceans, and castles made out of fire resistant trees called Drakewood Trees."

Zak: "How do you know all of this?" Zak asked with curiosity.

Ben: "You see, when Dustin and I turn into our aliens, our watches import basics instincts of the selected alien species into our brains seconds after transforming, which is feature is very useful when Ben transforms into a new alien. To put it simply, any information of the alien we turn into is put into our heads." Ben said, and Zak and Crysta were both intrigued by such information.

Emille and Erena then yawned.

Charmcaster: "Well, we better get some rest." Charmcaster said, yawning as well. Nega Dustin levitated himself, Erena, Emille, Ben and Dustin to their own respective mushroom before everyone fell asleep.

* * *

**The next morning**

Dustin was sleeping soundly, when a chopping sound was heard. Dustin's eyes flutter open he looks around, but then looked down below, and saw Zak holding his pocketknife, carving something on the tree. He then notices Crysta flying down.

Dustin: "Oh boy." Dustin said as he transformed into Big Chill and flew down. Nega Dustin and the others followed suite.

Zak had been carving something into the tree. He was about to do more, then Crysta was right in front of him.

Crysta: "What are you doing?" Crysta asked, alarmed.

Zak: "Carving your name," Zak pointed. "See? C-R-Y-S-" Zak said, but then saw Dustin as Big Chill fly down. He was creped out at first, but when he saw the familiar green hourglass symbol on Dustin's chest, he calmed down.

Big Chill: "Morning." Dustin said to Zak before changing back to normal.

Crysta: "No, no, you mustn't do that!" Crysta protested. "Here." she put his hand against the bark. "Can't you feel its pain?"

Zak: "Its pain?" Zak raised an eyebrow.

Crysta: "Yes." Crysta replied.

Batty Koda: "Humans can't feel anything, they're numb from the brain down." Batty said, Ben was insulted by that remark.

Ben: "Hey! We're not deaf, batshit!" Ben said to Batty, but Dustin punched Ben's arm.

Dustin: "Ben, do you not know when to shut the hell up?!" Dustin said to ben through clenched teeth.

Crysta: "Oh, Zak," Crysta sighed, floating along a leaf boat. "He just doesn't understand." The others looked sad by this and Zak felt guilty now. Erena walks to Crysta and sat next to her.

Erena: "Sorry Crysta, but keep in mind that we're not fairies. We can't naturally feel a tree's pain like you can." Erena explained, rubbing Crysta's back to comfort her.

Zak caught up. He felt bad for what he did since Crysta was upset. He then looked around, hoping she could still help them.

Zak: "So, which way to FernGully?" Zak asked Crysta, who was still a little devastated to answer, she just pointed.

Dustin then had an idea. Dustin then whispered his idea into Zak's ear, and he looked at him with a grin before nodding. Zak then pushed the leaf boat down the small hill to lead them into the water.

Dustin transformed into Big Chill while Ben transformed into Snapdragon, and the two flew right above the others. Emille and Charcaster rode on Ben's back as NegaDustin levitated besides Dustin.

As they traveled, they a couple of baby kangaroos babies jump over them.

Emille: "Aww." Emille said, admiring the cuteness of the two cute marsupials.

The mother kangaroo was drinking some water and she watched them float/fly by. It was like a perfect little boat ride and flight. Everyone was enjoying the sights and looked at all the various animals and views of the rainforest.

Erena spots a marsupial above them, and Dustin see's a large snake minding it's own business.

Zak looked up with content even as they came along a small waterfall. What he and the others saw was truly a breathtaking sight to behold.

Erena: "Sugoi." Erena said in amazement.

Charmcaster: "it's even beautiful in person." Charmcaster said, just as amazed.

Zak: "What is this place?" Zak asked with wander.

Crysta: "This is FernGully." Crysta said. The boat came across the waterfall's edge, making the boat fall but Crysta was still floating in the air. Zak and Erena however fell. Ben used Snapdragon's elastic vine-like tail to grab Erena and bring her onto his back. Zak however was grabbed by the Beetle Boys grabbed him by his ankle.

Stump: "Hey Crysta, what's this?" Stump asked while he held Zak.

Crysta: "Careful, Stump, he's a human." Crysta replied.

Root: "Hey, how does it taste?" Root asked as Knotty was licking Zak's belly.

Erena: "Eew!" Erena cringed, seeing Zak subjected to their torture.

Stump: "A 'hoo-man'?" Stump, confused, he shifts his lower jaw and bulges his eyes before yelling intelligibly. Stump then decided to go with his friends to show the others what a real, life human was like.

Zak: "Guys!" Zak cried for help.

Crysta: "Hey, that's my human!" Crysta growled, going after them.

Big Chill: "Oh boy. We better go in after them." Big Chill said with a sigh before they went after them.

Batty even came by to help, eh, supposedly. He flew in, but then hit a tree stump and slid down, shaking his head. He covered his eyes, feeling hurt and scared.

Batty: "I'm blind! Oh, no!" Batty said, his eyes covered before he opened one eye and felt relieved. "I can see! It's a miracle! Another perfect landing. No worries, I'm okay, thank you for caring, it's just a few bruises." Batty said, but a bunch of fairies walked by him, leaving the poor bat sad a bit.

Batty: "Nobody cares about me." Batty hung his head as Dustin and the others walk to him.

Zak: "I do, bat man." Zak assured him with open arms.

Dustin: Us too." Dustin said with a smile

Batty: "You sure?" Batty turned to the humans with a smile.

Zak: "I'm positive." Zak said.

Batty: "Only fools are positive." Batty said to Zak.

Ben: "Are you sure?" Ben asked, joking.

Batty: "I'm positive," Batty said, Ben and Dustin snickered while Erena and Emille giggled. Batty then realized that he was caught into his own trap. "I fell for it! I should've known!"

Dustin: "Ahahaha! Oh dear God almighty!" Dustin blurted in laughter as Crysta pulled Zak away from Batty. Dustin and the others followed Crysta and Batty into FernGully to meet the family as a bunch of fairy children crowded, looking at the humans with suspicion and curiosity.

Erena: "Aww, how cute." Erena said to the fairy kids.

Crysta's father: "Crysta!" Crysta's father called out as flew toward Crysta. That must've been her father. "We were so worried about- What's that?" He said, pointing to the group of humans.

Crysta: "Father, I'd like you to meet Zak, Dustin, Nega Dustin, Emille, Erena, Ben and Charmcaster." Crysta introduced.

Zak: "Hi." Zak held out his hand.

Dustin: "A pleasure." Dustin said with a bow.

Crysta: "They're bodacious babes." Crysta explained, and Dustin and his friends couldn't help but chuckle at that, but they held themselves from doing so.

Crysta's Father: "They're what!?" Crysta's father asked in confusion.

Erena: "She means that we're humans, sir." Erena said with a sheepish smile.

All the fairy children gasped at the sights of actual humans. Humans in FernGully, after so many years? They simply could not believe it. And not to mention they were faity size, further adding to the confusion amongst the natives.

Crysta's father floated along them to observe them.

Crysta's father: "Somehow I thought they'd be... bigger..." Crysta's father said with slight confusion.

Crysta: "Well, I had a little accident," Crysta smiled sheepishly. "And Zak here short of shrank. Though I don't know what shrunk Dustin and his friends. But just think! Humans back in the forest!" Crysta said with an ecstatic mood.

Batty: "Yep, there goes the neighborhood." Batty joked.

Ben: "Here we go." Ben said with a facepalm.

Crysta: "Be nice, Batty." Crysta scolded him.

Batty: "First thing, all these trees go," Batty said as cornered Zak and the others, accusing them for the deforestation lately. "Then come your highways, then come your shopping malls, and your parking lots and you convenience stores, and then comes-"

Batty listed off as Ben willed a gauntlet made of Diamondhead crystal and bonked Batty's head, making Batty stop his babbling.

Dustin: "Ben!" Dustin scolded his friend before Batty shook his head.

Batty: " Price check on prune juice, Bob. Price check on prune juice." Batty babbled, and left them alone.

Crysta's father shrugged. Now he thought Batty was the strange creature in FernGully.

Erena: "Ben, was that really necessary?" Erena asked Ben, who just shrugged.

Ben: "If it was to shut him up, then yeah. It was." Ben said as the Diamondhead gauntlet faded.

Dustin: "You nearly gave him a concussion, nimrod!" Dustin said to Ben when they all heard a distant voice and there came Pips.

Pips: "Crysta! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for ya!" Pips said to Crysta.

Crysta: "Pips, you won't believe what I found." Crysta smiled at her new friends. She then flew toward Zak, Dustin, Nega Dustin, Erena, Emille, Ben and Charmcaster. Aren't they amazing?" Crysta asked her friend, who didn't seem too impressed.

Zak: "Shouldn't we be charging admission for this?" Zak asked to Ben.

Dustin: "Not sure." Dustin said with a shrug.

Pips: "That's all you got to say?" Pips said, glaring at Crysta. "I been out all night and you show me these weird creatures here?"

Ben: "We got names, big red." Ben said rudely back, but Erena smacked his shoulder.

Crysta: "These 'weird creatures' are humans." Crysta pinched Zak's cheek and shook it to show Pips. Pips looked at them closely, specifically Zak.

Pips: "They're kinda small, ain't they?" Pips said before he whistled and sure enough, a kangaroo walked forward. The kangaroo's pouch opened to show a baby joey, and the joey kicked out Zak's Walkman. The faieires gather to examine the strange device.

Erena: "Awww. How cute." Erena called out at seeing the little Joey. The joey was a little shy.

Emille: "Hello there, cutie pie!" Emille said to the joey, who was bashful to reply.

Crysta's Father: "Uh, Pips, why don't you tell us about your strange treasures?" Crysta's father sounded overwhelmed by the giant-sized music player.

Pips: "Oh, well, it's simple really," Pips smirked at the humans. "It's hard like stone, yet, uhh... yet hollow. It has this little vine coming out of it and..." Pips said, trying to explain but has no idea what it really is. Zak walked to Pips.

Zak: "It's my stereo!" Zak snapped at Pips. But Pips wasn't going to let some human undermine him.

Pips: "Look, I found it, so I'll explain them, alright?" Pips said, sounded smug. But Nega Dustin hovered to Pips with his arms crossed.

Nega Dustin: "Very well, oh wise one. If you are so insightful, enlighten us then." Nega Dustin said with a smug grin of his own, making Pips pause and stammer nervously as the fairies were eager to hear his answer.

Nega Dustin looked to Zak with a smile and nodded, and Zak and clicked the play button on his music player to make Little Richard's Land of a thousand dances play. It was so loud it startled the fairies away to hide in the bushes. Even Pips seemed to be scared.

Ben: "Not so smart now, are ya?" Ben muttered to himself with a smug grin plastered on his face.

Crysta's Father: "It's alive!" Crysta's father cried out in shock.

Fairy: "And it's noisy!" A faity woman fairy grunted.

Zak: "It's a recording of music!" Zak explained to them.

Crysta's father: "Well, I don't know what a recording is, but I know what music is and that is NOT music." Crysta's father said, with his fingers in his ears.

Ben: "But what's music without a little dance?" Ben said as he looked to Dustin. The two grinned and activated their watches and transformed into their selected alien, surprising everybody even more. Ben turned into Ditto while Dustin turned into Li' Devil **(AN: aka Bendy from Bendy and the Ink Machine)**

Zak: "Come on, everybody, gather 'round!" Zak said as he grabbed a stick, using it as some kind of mic.

Ditto: "Come on!" Ben called out." Ben called out.

Lil' Devil: "No need to be shy folks." Dustin said as he wiled a top hat and cane.

Recording: Na, na-na-na-na na-na-na-na,

Na-na-na na-na-na,

Na-na-na-na! 

Zak: "I need somebody to help me! Come on!" Zak said.

Ditto: "Way ahead of ya!" Ben said as he used Ditto's self-duplicating powers to make three clones of himself.

Recording: Na, na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na!

Zak: "Rock out, fairies! Come on! Move, move, move! Get the beat!" Zak said as the fairies were confused.

Lil' Devil: "Come on. Get to the beat, y'll." Dustin said as he tapped the butt of his cane to the ground, making large puddles of ink appear beside him before the morphed into a human shape, the only fatial features being a pair of green pie-cut eyes. Dustin snapped his fingers before he and the two inky humanoids danced the dance performed by an old monochrome cartoon.

Soon, the fairies got to the beat and decided to dance along. Erena, Emille, Nega Dustn and even Charmcaster joined in too.

Recording: You gotta know how to pony,

Like Bony Maronie!

Batty Koda: "Audio pollution! Oh! Oh!" Batty complained as he grabs two fairies and plugs them in his ears to block out the music.

Recording: Hot potato,

Do the alligator,

Put your hands on your hips, yeah!

Let the backbone slip,

Do the Watusi,

With my little Lucy,

Come on!

As the music continued, Ben performed a little breakdance with his three clones, Nega Dustin danced with Charmcaster, Erena and Emille danced with eachother, everybody was enjoying the beat. Even the Kangaroo was enjoying the neat tune.

Recording: Na, na-na-na-na na-na-na-na,

Na-na-na na-na-na!

Na-na-na-na,

Na, na-na-na-na na-na-na-na,

Pips watched with a sneer, and Knotty and Root were even jamming out, but a glare from Pips made the stop in their tracks.

Recording: Na-na-na na-na-na!

Na-na-na-na

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,

Zak and Crysta dance, much to Pips' jealousy. He was not too happy when he saw how close he and Crysta were.

Recording: It sure feels good, yeah!

Like I knew it would,

Feel all right, yeah,

You know, way down in the alley,

Long, tall Sally,

Whoo!

As the whole song and dance progressed, Magi Lune watches Zak from a tree.

Sparky: "Gotta respect the classics, eh Magi?" Sparky said, to which Magi looked to him wth a smile.

Magi: "Reminds me of how you and I had our first dance." Magi said with a chuckle.

Sparky: "Perhaps we can relive that moment?" Sparky said to his old friend, who chuckled again.

Magi: "if you insist." Magi said as she offered a hand, and Sparky took it and twirled her while careful not to hurt the elderly fairy.

Back with the others, Dustin was dancing with two fairies, a numbat and a possum while Ben danced with his three ditto clones and three of the fairy children.

Recording: Twistin' with the new thing,

Doin' the Watusi,

Roll over on your back, yeah,

I like it like that,

Push it through the jerk,

And then watch me!

Watch me work!

Dustin jammed out when one the inky humanoids tapped onto his shoulder, getting his attention. It then pointed to a distance, making Dustin turn to see Zak with Pips. He knew what was going on and had a frown on his face.

Pips: "Why don't you come with me and the boys?" Pips asked, sounding devious. "We'll give you a taste of real Ferngully wildlife. Unless of course, you're not up to it, Zap." Pips said, but Zak brushes Pips aside.

Zak: "I'm up to anything you can dish out, bud." Zak said with a glare.

Stump growled and threw Zak back one Root's beetle to fly away. They were about to fly away, but then a vine erupted from the ground and wrapped around the beetle, stopping it in its tracks. Then Dustin as Wildvine erupted from the ground, shocking Pips and his friends as he glared at Root, who shook in slight fear.

Wildvine: "Sorry, boys. But I think your little joy ride is canceled." Dustin said as he stretched his arm and wrapped it around Zak's waist before bringing him off the beetle and to Crysta, Ben, Erena, Emille Nega Dustin and Charmcaster. Dustin then changed back to normal and walked to his gang.

Crysta: "Not now, Pips!" Crysta scolded.

Zak: Thanks for the save." Zak said to Dustin.

Dustin: "No prob, bud." Dustin said with a nod.

Crysta: "Come on, you guys." Crysta walked with Zak and the other humans.

Pips: "See ya around, Zag." Pips said with a scoff.

Dustin: "Back at ya, big red." Dustin called out as he walked with the others.

Erena: "Can you believe the nerve of him?" Erena said with a slight growl.

Emille: "I know. What nerve." Emille nodded in agreement.

Crysta then stood in front of Dustin and his friends.

Ben: "Huh?" Ben asked.

Erena: "What's this?" Erena asked with a rased brow.

Crysta: "Guys, do you mind staying here a little while? I just want some alone time with Zak, if you don't mind." Crysta asked the gang, and they had a smirk.

Dustin: "Oh, alone time?" Dustin knew what she meant. "Sure. You two go onto your business." Dustin said with a teasing smirk. Crysta smiled and nodded, not knowing that he was teasing her.

Crysta: "Thank you. I promise we can all do something together again, I just want Zak to myself right now." Crysta said as she walked off with Zak.

Charmcaster: "Have fun you two. But not too much fun." Charmcaster called out to the two before they were no longer in sight.

Erena: "She likes him." Erena said with a giggle.

Ben: "This gives "jungle fever" a whole new meaning." Ben said with a chuckle.

Emile: "Too true." Emille nodded in agreement.

Charmcaster: "So, what should we do at the meantime." Charcaster asked.

Dustin: "We should look for the Green Energem. We still need to find that." Dustin said, the others were wide eyed at the reveal.

Ben: "Oh yeah.! I actually forgot about that!" Ben said, facepalming that he forgot about the task.

Erena: "But it's not going to be easy to find." Erena said with a groan.

Nega Dustin: "Maybe if we split up, we could cover more ground. That should make it easier to find." Nega Dustin said, the others nod.

Dustin: "Good idea. Teams will be me and Ben, Erena and Emille, and Nega Dustin and Charmcaster." Dustin said, the gang nodded.

Nega Dustin: "And we better hurry. Time is of the essence." Nega Dustin said as the gand split up and began the search.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

As the gang split up to search for the green energem, the Rover, Flier and Tank were a yard away, their sensors locked onto their designated targets.

Tank: "Targets acquired!" The Tank said to the other robots.

Flier: "Commence termination mission!"

Rover: "Roll out!" The Rover said as the three war machines split up to perfom a divide and conquer approach.

* * *

**Alrighty, that's all for today.**

**I hope y'all like this story so far and I'll see y'all next time.**


End file.
